Las Alas del Corazón
by beamknight87
Summary: En él está la fuerza para hacer milagros. Completa.
1. El Principio del Fin

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Las Alas del Corazón**

**Prólogo - El Principio del Fin**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

"Lanza de Longinus..." 

Asuka susurró ése nombre mientras durante escasos segundos que parecieron transcurrir en horas, recordaba lo que ésa lanza le había hecho al Quinceavo Ángel. Sintió un miedo aterrador que la envolvía al ver cómo en cámara lenta, la lanza atravesaba su Campo-AT como si no estuviera ahí.

Un instante después, sintió un dolor increíblemente agudo e intenso, mucho mayor a cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera sentido antes. Gritó como nunca había gritado en toda su vida al sentir cómo su ojo izquierdo sufría por el contacto con la lanza. El grito reverberó por todo el Geofrente, ya que el Evangelion Unidad-02 Modelo de Producción tenía las bocinas exteriores encendidas.

El EVA rojo lentamente quedó clavado al piso, inmóvil. Sin energía era presa fácil para los monstruos blancos que lentamente se estaban incorporando, al parecer, sin importarles las tremendas heridas y el daño masivo que varios de ellos habían recibido por parte del titán rojo. Cierta Teniente de apellido Ibuki observaba la situación desde un monitor en el Dogma Central, escondida y a cubierto del fuego enemigo con dos colegas del mismo rango; esperando lo peor para la chica quien parecía haber sido su última esperanza durante escasos tres minutos y medio.

Asuka jalaba frenéticamente los controles de su máquina, en un intento desesperado por poder incorporarse y acabar de una vez por todas a ésas aberraciones, pero era en vano. Sólo un pensamiento llenaba su mente. ¡Matar!. ¡Matar!. ¡Matar!. ¡Los mataría a todos!. ¡Acabaría con todos ellos!

Los nueve EVAS series estaban de pie, desplegando sus tenebrosas alas que parecían ser las de buitres y alzaron el vuelo. Acabarían con la Unidad-02. La harían pedazos. Su piloto sufriría una tortura inimaginable jamás experimentada por algún otro ser humano en toda la historia de la humanidad.

Asuka seguía jalando los controles de su EVA, sin importarle la sangre que manaba de su ojo ni el dolor que la herida le provocaba. Una neblina roja nublaba su mente con una rabia y una sed de sangre que nunca había sentido, quizás sólo visto una vez en Shinji...

Shinji. El baka. No quería admitirlo, pero tal vez... tal vez sí necesitaba su ayuda en éstos momentos.

"¡ASUKA!"

Ésa voz. ¿No era una ilusión? No. La había escuchado. Era Shinji. Finalmente llegaba la caballería que tanto había esperado durante la batalla. La voz de Shinji y ésa realización la sacaron de su trance asesino. Sintió cómo la tierra se sacudía violentamente y al dirigir su vista al Cuartel General con forma de pirámide pudo verlo. Nunca antes su corazón había latido tan rápido y a fuerte, pero no era por el miedo. No. Era la emoción. Sabía que él no la defraudaría. Sabía que su Shinji no la abandonaría. Él siempre había estado ahí para ayudarla. Él siempre había querido protegerla y ésta vez no iba a ser la excepción...

* * *

Una explosión de puro poder y energía sacudió el Geofrente por completo. Buena parte de los Cuarteles Generales de NERV desapareció al ser desintegrada para dejar paso a una flama en forma de cruz gigantesca que anunciaba el despertar definitivo del que era conocido como el Evangelion más temible y poderoso de todos, al nunca haber sido derrotado y haber acabado él solo con siete de los Mensajeros de Dios. 

Con un rugido que habría puesto al mismísimo demonio en vergüenza, el EVA-01 hacía su aparición. Un par de gigantescas alas de energía dorada salían de su espalda. El rostro del EVA mostraba una mueca maligna con sus ojos y boca semiabierta que emitían una luz del mismo color. Un remolino de feroces vientos giraba a su alrededor, pulverizando todo lo que estaba a su entorno. Aquellos testigos tanto de la JSSDF como los pocos supervivientes de NERV tras la masacre que sufrieron en su propio Cuartel General aseguraron que parecía un ser salido del abismo más profundo del infierno que algo que se suponía el mismo hombre había creado.

Los EVAS series reaccionaron de inmediato ante la aparición de su verdadero objetivo, de lo que estaban esperando. Olvidándose por completo del indefenso EVA-02, emprendieron el corto vuelo hacia el EVA-01, dirigiéndose al inmóvil gigante púrpura como aves de rapiña.

La Unidad-01 sólo rugió, y los nueve demonios blancos salieron despedidos hacia atrás ante el poder del EVA. Descendiendo lentamente, el hombro izquierdo del EVA se abrió para revelar su Cuchillo Progresivo y tomó una posición defensiva de batalla. Aceptando la invitación, los nueve monstruos blancos se levantaron de nuevo, algunos tambaleándose, pero todos ávidos de pelear. Tomando sus letales armas y dándole a su único oponente una mueca burlona con sus gigantescas y grotescas bocas, se lanzaron todos a la vez contra el gigante púrpura.

Todo aquel quien estaba observando el desarrollo de los hechos sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión en ése momento.

Sería una batalla gloriosa.

* * *

Ikari Shinji sentía una extraña tranquilidad al estar sentado en la cabina de contacto de su EVA. Estaba aliviado. Asuka parecía estar lastimada pero no lo bastante como para que su vida estuviera en riesgo, al menos no todavía... 

Pudo ver a una distancia considerable cómo la Unidad-02 estaba clavada al suelo por una lanza muy familiar. No iba a fallarle, ya había hecho eso con el Quinceavo, no podía permitírselo otra vez. No después de todo lo que pasó para llegar a éste punto. No después de todos los sacrificios y el sufrimiento que él y sus seres queridos habían pasado.

Pero no tenía más tiempo para preocuparse por ella ahora. Los nueve EVAS de los que Misato le había advertido venían hacia él, al parecer olvidados de la máquina roja.

Misato...

Una cruz plateada muy familiar centelleó colgando del pecho del Tercer Elegido, a pesar de las propiedades disolutivas del LCL de la cabina, aún estaba manchada con la sangre seca de su tutora, quien había dado su vida para que él pudiera llegar a salvo a la jaula de la Unidad-01. Pensar en eso sólo hizo que su rabia y determinación aumentaran.

Recordó las palabras de Kaworu, horas antes de su ataque como el Diecisieteavo Ángel:

"_Aún si yo fracaso, SEELE enviará a sus nueve guías a terminar el trabajo"._

Apretó más firmemente los controles, sintiéndose muy distinto a las otras ocasiones en las que había subido al EVA para pelear. No estaba siendo forzado como en sus primeras batallas, ni tampoco estaba siendo dominado por ésa parte oscura y violenta suya que había hecho pedazos al Doceavo y al Treceavo Ángeles, ni tampoco la bestia que había devorado al Catorceavo estaba presente. Mucho menos sentía la desesperación que sintió durante el ataque de los tres últimos Ángeles. Sólo Ikari Shinji, el Tercer Elegido, piloto designado del Evangelion Unidad-01 Modelo de Pruebas, era el que se disponía a tal vez hasta sacrificar su propia vida en lo que seguramente sería su última batalla.

Desplegando de su hombro la única arma que tenía y sin perder de vista a sus rivales que cada momento se acercaban más y más, empezó a recordar los eventos de los últimos meses, empezando por los que ahora sin ninguna duda para él, fueron los que le permitieron llegar con ésa convicción para pelear, para no perder sus esperanzas y sobre todo, para no fallarle a la persona que más significaba para él en éste mundo...

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Helo ahí, durante mi tiempo como traductor también me estuve planteando empezar a escribir un fic propio. Lo admito, LQYAE me marcó mucho, quizás por ser el primer fic de más de 100,000 palabras de Evangelion que leí. Sin embargo, ésta historia de la misma forma seguirá la mayoría de los eventos de la serie (combinados con el manga) pero desde la visión que yo le he dado y con pequeños cambios que espero le den algo característico a la historia. Dudo que llegue siquiera a las 100,000 palabras, pero quién sabe, con lo que tengo pensado todo puede suceder, ya que el guión es bastante extenso y sé que una historia se te puede escapar de las manos a pesar de lo planeada que esté.

Gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones, para todos aquellos que estén con cara de ¿WTF?., bueno, a lo largo de la historia espero poder desarrollar adecuadamente al Tercer Elegido y las circunstancias para que llegue con ésa actitud. En otras cosas, para los que esperan el Capítulo 4 de "La 2nda Oportunidad", bueno, llevo el 50 por ciento apenas traducido, así que tardará un poco más. Segundo, por fin conseguí mi Pope Shion myth cloth, los pedestales que trae para colocar al resto de los caballeros de oro están geniales, tardé una tarde entera para colocarlos y sujetarlos en las poses que quise, pero ahora por fin, el santuario de Saint Seiya está entero... ahora a esperar por los 7 Generales Marinos y los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard...

También conseguí mi EVA-01 Soul of Chogokin... wow, está increíble la figura, es del tamaño de un myth, pero todos los accesorios y detalles que trae la hacen increíble, no puedo dejar de verla tampoco de mi estante jajajaja.

Ya que vimos una escena de The End of Evangelion, dicha pelea sale en SRWMX, pero ¿Qué onda?. Los EVAS series están increíblemente difíciles de vencer, a pesar de que tienes todo tu equipo de Gundams y demás, son casi invencibles ésas cosas, y si te matan al EVA-02 que está rodeado por ellos con sólo 10 hp de vida, pierdes automáticamente... qué locura.

Escrito el 6 de Agosto del 2006


	2. En lo más Profundo de la Verdad

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Las Alas del Corazón**

**Capítulo 1: En lo más Profundo de la Verdad**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

'_Creo que me he vuelto a perder'._

Eso fue lo que pensó Ikari Shinji mientras vagaba por los corredores del Cuartel General de NERV. A pesar de que ya dos Ángeles habían atacado Tokyo-3 desde el apagón masivo que se registró durante el incidente con el Noveno, no toda la energía había sido reestablecida en las instalaciones. Buena parte de los elevadores aún no funcionaban, mientras que el tomar desviaciones usando las cerraduras manuales de emergencia de los que sí las tenían sólo lo había desorientado bastante.

Una vez más se preguntó por qué accedió a la petición de Asuka de entregarle su dichosa carta que había escrito a conveniencia a Kaji para explicar el supuesto beso que se habían dado enfrente de él y Misato cuando los encontraron en el elevador durante el apagón. Sí, ella estaba en su periodo y tenía que ser más cuidadoso y atento de lo acostumbrado con ella en ésas fechas, pero esto...

Suspiró, todavía recordaba el que hecho que estuvieron a punto de besarse mientras buscaban a Misato y a Kaji en la oscuridad después de vencer al Décimo Ángel, a pesar de que ella había declarado que sólo se trataba de un simple juego. Todavía recordaba su expresión de horror cuando abrió los ojos tras esperar casi un minuto entero dicho beso y ver a lo que estaba mirando, siendo Misato y Kaji en una posición bastante comprometedora tirados en el elevador.

Se sonrojó al pensar en ello, sin saber si debía estar agradecido por si dicho acto no se había cumplido, sabiendo que quizás ella le reclamaría y le echaría en cara que jamás había tenido intención de besarlo o estar decepcionado de no haber sido capaz de haber probado sus labios. Era cierto, Asuka era una chica muy atractiva, a menudo se quedaba despierto en las noches pensando que quizás algún día podría ser algo más que un compañero de cuarto y de trabajo con ella, pero lo que tenía de hermosa lo tenía de mal carácter y eso hacía que fuera decididamente imposible acercársele, al menos para él.

Al menos, podría tratar de hablar un poco con Kaji sobre cómo lidiar con Asuka ya que estaba aquí. Dudaba entregarle la carta por la que había decidido venir a NERV, la cual ahora estaba totalmente arrugada en su bolsillo. Eso era claro, si podía encontrar su camino a la oficina de dicha persona...

Fue entonces cuando vio un borrón de rojo y púrpura pasar muy rápido al dar la vuelta en la siguiente esquina.

'_¿Señorita Misato?'_

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Shinji al empezar a seguirla, seguramente ella podría ayudarlo a orientarse en el laberinto que éste lugar se había convertido hasta que la electricidad regresara a la totalidad del lugar.

Sin embargo, dicha sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la mirada tan seria que su tutora tenía. Rara vez mostraba ése semblante, quizás sólo cuando tomaba el mando táctico durante los ataques de los Ángeles.

Con indecisión, empezó a seguirla, sin atreverse a llamarla. Por la forma y velocidad a la que caminaba, se veía que tenía prisa, distraerla no parecía ser una muy buena opción, mucho menos si era por un asunto tan trivial como era ver a Kaji. Sabía que Misato y Kaji habían sido una pareja en el pasado pero nada más, nunca se había atrevido a preguntar y nadie decía nada, por lo que pedirle que lo guiara hacia ésa persona muy probablemente conllevaría un acceso de furia por parte de la mujer de cabello púrpura.

Al seguirla, pudo notar que bajaban más y más, Misato parecía saber muy bien a dónde se dirigía sin importar el surrealista laberinto que era NERV en ésos momentos. Sólo supo más o menos a dónde iba al ver un letrero: "ALÉJESE. PLANTA PRINCIPAL DE LCL: LÍNEA DE CIRCULACIÓN NÚMERO 3. Se disparará a los intrusos. A los violadores se les impugnarán cargos penales de hasta 10 años de encarcelamiento, una multa de $100,000 o ambos".

'_¿Va al Dogma Terminal?'_

Shinji había escuchado durante sus primeros días como piloto por parte de Ritsuko que de dicho lugar se sacaba el LCL que se utilizaba para llenar las cabinas de contacto que usaban durante las pruebas de sincronización y durante los combates contra los Ángeles, pero no recordaba nada más, en ése entonces, no tenía ganas de nada.

Curioso por saber por qué Misato se dirigía a ése lugar, la siguió en silencio por los corredores cada vez más oscuros...

* * *

Los siete ojos lo estaban mirando directamente a él. 

Fue en todo lo que pudo pensar cuando finalmente llegó a la gigantesca puerta metálica marcada con la leyenda 'Las Puertas del Cielo' en la parte superior del marco por donde Misato había entrado.

Había tardado un poco más de lo que pensaba en alcanzarla, ya que al parecer Misato no necesitaba de una lámpara ni de nada parecido para orientarse en el lugar, pero Shinji no conocía el lugar y por momentos temió perderse en la penumbra infinita ya que el eco de los pasos que Misato daba parecía venir por todas partes debido a la al parecer gigantesca bóveda sobre ellos, pero ahora... eso parecía como la cosa más insignificante del mundo.

Ahí, en el fondo de la gigantesca cámara, había un gigante blanco crucificado. Gruesos clavos mantenían sus manos fijas a la cruz roja, mientras que de la parte donde sus piernas deberían de haber estado, un muñón cercenado chorreaba un líquido muy familiar de color amarillento, del cual nacían varias docenas de pequeños pares de piernas, como si estuviera en un proceso erróneo o enfermizo de regeneración. Una máscara morada con siete ojos que parecían tener una edad infinita y que miraban fijamente a la nada se posaba en lo que parecía ser la cabeza del ser.

Shinji se quedó sin saber cuánto tiempo ahí en el umbral de la puerta, sin atreverse a dar un paso más al ver al gigante. Misato y Kaji estaban enfrente de él, pero parecían estar a millones de kilómetros de distancia, el horrendo espectáculo acaparaba toda su atención.

Súbitamente, sintió una sensación muy extraña, casi como una... premonición, un presentimiento. Recordó haber sentido algo muy similar cuando llegó por primera vez a Tokyo-3, cuando en la calle, el Tercer Ángel lo había mirado fijamente. En ése momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse hasta que el ataque de misiles de las fuerzas militares distrajeron al Ángel.

Ahora, tuvo ésa misma sensación. El tiempo se había convertido en algo trivial, sin importancia. Una parte de su mente le decía que saliera corriendo de ahí, porque si se quedaba y el monstruo lo miraba, algo malo le pasaría. Pero por más que la voz gritaba en su cabeza, sus piernas se negaban a reaccionar. Estaba congelado.

De pronto, el gigante movió la cabeza, dirigiéndola a la entrada de sus dominios, viendo más allá del hombre y mujer que estaban en primera línea, dirigiéndose al muchacho en la puerta.

Si alguien hubiera tenido que describir las acciones del monstruoso ser en ése momento, habría dicho que de tener cejas, las habría alzado todas por cada uno de los ojos que tenía, ya que éstos miraban semicerrados a la nada, pero cuando su vista se posó en el diminuto humano en la entrada, los siete órganos oculares se dilataron y se abrieron en toda su extensión, como si el pequeño humano fuera algo digno de toda su atención después de estar miles de años ahí, encadenado.

Tanto Shinji como el gigante se quedaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, como si se tratara de un concurso de miradas, para ver quién de los dos sería el primero en parpadear e interrumpir el contacto visual. Era como si el gigante tratara de adentrarse en su mente, invadirla y Dios sabe qué sucedería una vez que lo lograra.

Realmente no habían pasado más de treinta segundos desde que Shinji vio al gigante, y lo sintió entrar en contacto con su mente, como si una especie de titán hubiera visto en cuestión de segundos cada rincón de sus pensamientos, corazón y alma cuando apenas y pudo notar vagamente la voz de Misato, quien gritaba su nombre, preguntándole qué hacía ahí y arrastrándolo fuera del lugar, fuera de la vista del gigante, quien giró lentamente su cabeza sin despegar nunca su mirada de él, como si las paredes tras las que se escudaría al salir fueran invisibles para él.

Shinji ni siquiera pudo recordar cómo fue que Misato los sacó de vuelta a la superficie.

* * *

"Será mejor que te fijes por dónde vas sin distraerte, podrían atropellarte", dijo una voz burlona. 

Shinji reaccionó al escuchar las palabras y dirigió su vista al lugar de dónde procedían. Era Kaji, en un auto deportivo de color blanco. Ni siquiera recordaba haber escuchado el sonido del motor acercándose por el camino, su cabeza no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había visto hacía tan sólo tres días en la parte subterránea de NERV. La impresión del recuerdo aún era tan fuerte que cuando Asuka le preguntó al terminar las pruebas de sincronización de hoy sobre si había entregado su carta a Kaji, sacó dicha carta totalmente arrugada del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la entregó a la pelirroja, diciéndole que si quería que Kaji la tuviera, que se la diera por su cuenta, sin importarle si la explosiva muchacha tenía un arranque de cólera por su atrevimiento.

Asuka se quedó perpleja e incapaz de decir algo coherente mientras Shinji terminaba de colocarse sus zapatos, se despedía monótonamente de sus compañeras piloto y se iba. Creía recordar vagamente mientras salía que Ayanami le había preguntado a Asuka sobre qué era dicha carta, a lo que la pelirroja contestó con un fuerte "¡Eso no te importa!"

"Joven Kaji..." pudo decir Shinji en voz baja. Gotas de sudor corrían por su cara, más por el nerviosismo que por el eterno verano de la ciudad. ¿Acaso Kaji también le iba a pedir que olvidara lo que vio? Misato lo había hecho, diciéndole que tenía que hacerlo pero...

Simplemente no podía, no todos los días se veía algo así, además de que el hecho lo había dejado pensando sobre lo que realmente era el propósito de su padre, de NERV, de él como piloto de un EVA... después de todo. ¿Por qué rayos estaban peleando? Él pensaba que para defenderse de los Ángeles, pero... durante los últimos días lo había estado pensando. ¿Por qué precisamente los Ángeles atacaban Tokyo-3? Era casi como si buscaran algo, como si tuvieran una meta. Recordó que el Quinto Ángel en vez de hacer estallar todo a su alrededor con ése rayo mortífero que casi lo mató a él y a Ayanami, había sacado un taladro gigante, para penetrar su camino hacia los Cuarteles. E incluso el primer Ángel con el que peleó, se había dirigido también al mismo lugar abriéndose paso a la fuerza por toda la fortaleza que era el Geofrente hasta que su EVA-01 lo detuvo haciendo que se autodestruyera. ¿Acaso... lo que buscaban era a ése gigante? Parecía ser muy posible.

"Anda, sube, te llevo a dar un paseo, y de paso, podemos hablar sobre algo que creo que has estado pensando mucho", dijo Kaji jovialmente, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

* * *

Decididamente, Kaji era un conductor más seguro que Misato a la hora de ir al volante, el hombre con su eterna barba de tres días respetaba las señales de tránsito y de velocidad, por lo que los peatones no tenían que temer que un auto llevara dentro a un piloto de EVA y terminaran comiendo asfalto por estar en su camino. 

Llevaban viajando en silencio unos cinco minutos cuando Shinji finalmente decidió enfrentar lo inevitable.

"No le he dicho a nadie sobre lo que sucedió" dijo.

"Agradezco tu discreción, se armaría un gran escándalo si más personas lo supieran, después de todo, se supone que nadie en NERV a excepción de tu padre y el Subcomandante saben de la existencia de eso".

"La señorita Misato me pidió que lo olvidara. ¿Acaso usted...?" preguntó Shinji.

"Si te ordenan eso. ¿De verdad crees poder hacerlo?" preguntó Kaji con preocupación, sin despegar los ojos del camino.

"..." Shinji volvió a pensar en todas sus deducciones que había hecho sobre los Ángeles y el gigante crucificado.

"Mira Shinji, yo creo, no, estoy seguro de que estuvo bien que vieras eso. Después de todo, tú tienes un papel muy importante en todo esto, y por ello hay muchas cosas que necesitas saber" dijo Kaji con voz grave.

Shinji sólo lo miró, sorprendido ante ésas palabras. Estaba seguro de que Kaji le pediría lo mismo que Misato.

"Conozco un buen lugar para que hablemos" dijo el agente encubierto, mientras cambiaba de velocidad y aceleraba un poco más.

* * *

El acuario de Neo Tokyo-3 era impresionante, sus instalaciones eran muy amplias y la cantidad de especimenes y ejemplares marinos no tenía comparación con otro acuario en todo el país. Una tenue y apacible luz azul iluminaba los corredores durante la visita. Kaji tan sólo mostró su tarjeta ID al cajero de la entrada y el sujeto, de unos cuarenta años, con pelo que empezaba a ponerse gris y un traje que parecía haber estado siendo comido por polillas, nerviosamente les dio sus entradas y les permitió pasar, al parecer, los empleados de NERV recibían un trato preferente en cualquier instalación de la ciudad. 

Habían caminado por los corredores, viendo la variedad de peces multicolores, que diferían en tamaños y formas de tal manera que Shinji estimó que tendrían fácilmente unos 10,000 ejemplares distintos en todo el lugar. Daba pena ver que había muy pocos visitantes además de él y Kaji, parecía que después de todo, las derrotas de hasta ahora un total de ocho Ángeles no eran suficientes para evitar que más y más gente evacuara la ciudad.

Finalmente ambos varones se sentaron en una banca, enfrente de una pecera especialmente grande, con todo un ambiente de suelo marino dentro de ella, y con peces de todos los colores del arcoiris nadando libremente en ella.

"Shinji", comenzó Kaji "¿Qué tanto sabes sobre NERV? Tu deber es pelear contra ésos seres, llamados Ángeles. ¿No es cierto? En eso consiste todo. ¿Verdad?" preguntó.

"... y que debemos prevenir un Tercer Impacto, al menos eso me dijo Asuka una vez, pero..." se interrumpió al quedarse callado.

"Estoy seguro de que ya te lo has preguntado. ¿No te parece extraño que los Ángeles sólo ataquen Tokyo-3? Como si los Cuarteles Generales fueran su objetivo principal", continuó Kaji, coincidiendo con lo que Shinji había pensado antes.

"También hay que tener en cuenta todo el sistema de intercepción arriba del Geofrente, como si supieran y esperaran cada movimiento, ya ni se diga a los EVAS", continuó.

Eso atrapó la curiosidad del joven Ikari.

"¿A qué se refiere?" preguntó.

"Que todo esto ya se había previsto desde un principio. Tu padre, estoy casi seguro que él sabía todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, y también lo que sucederá. De hecho, sospecho que sabía lo que ocurriría el día del Segundo Impacto" explicó Kaji.

"¿Qué? Pero... ¿Cómo?" pudo mascullar Shinji, queriendo no darle crédito al disparate que estaba oyendo pero... cuando pensaba en la tranquilidad que su padre mostraba siempre que atacaba un Ángel, cuando todo el resto del Comando Central parecía tan ansioso y nervioso...

"Por SEELE, la organización detrás de tu padre y de la que NERV saca sus ingresos. Se dice que son un pequeño grupo de personas con un gran poder político y económico que han manejado a su antojo al mundo desde el día del Segundo Impacto" reveló Kaji. "Y ésa organización posee un documento muy importante, llamado 'Los Rollos del Mar Muerto', un escrito muy antiguo que ha existido desde mucho antes de que la raza humana se manifestara en el mundo, al menos si mis investigaciones son correctas. Se dice que ése documento predice todo lo que le ha pasado y pasará a la raza humana. Los Ángeles incluidos".

Shinji no sabía cómo digerir toda la información, para empezar ni sabía si de verdad quería escucharla, sí, no había podido dejar de darle vueltas a las implicaciones sobre lo que vio, pero esto...

"Al parecer, SEELE y tu padre elaboraron un plan basándose en ése escrito, todavía no sé quién es el que manipula a quién pero la batalla contra los Ángeles sólo es el principio de ése plan..." se interrumpió ante el arranque de Shinji.

"¡Espere un segundo!. ¿Por... por qué me está diciendo todo esto?. ¿Por qué razón tengo que saber ésas cosas?. ¡No tiene caso!" exclamó Shinji, con una mirada de enojo, dirigida al suelo. No quería, no podía seguir escuchando a Kaji, si seguía, toda su vida tan simple y gris que había llevado se perdería, quizás para siempre ante el conocimiento que se le estaba revelando.

¿Quería huir? No sabía si podría huir para siempre de la verdad, después de todo, sólo obedecía las órdenes de su padre, como una herramienta, así todo era más simple, además, lo que no sabía, no podía lastimarlo.

¿Verdad?

"Porque creo que tú tienes derecho a saber toda la verdad. Y porque creo que tienes una misión que cumplir. Ya que tú eres el único hijo de Ikari Yui, quien junto con Ikari Gendo, creó al EVA", sentenció Kaji.

Las palabras le cayeron como si pesaran una tonelada encima al Tercer Elegido.

"¿... Qué?"

"El EVA surgió a partir de Adán, fue tu madre quien dedujo ésa teoría que fungió como base para crear a los Evangelions, siendo una gran científica en el campo de la biotecnología", explicó el agente.

"Pero la madre que yo recuerdo no era una científica... era una madre ordinaria..." susurró Shinji, llevando una mano a su frente, incrédulo, mientras unas puertas en su memoria parecían estarse azotando, luchando por ser abiertas por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"Al participar en un experimento con el EVA, murió trágicamente", continuó Kaji mientras encendía un cigarrillo, al parecer sin darse cuenta de la reacción de Shinji al seguir mirando la pecera enfrente de ellos. "Eso es lo que te decían las personas. ¿No? Pero tú mismo lo viste con tus propios ojos, el momento en que tu madre desapareció. ¿Acaso has eliminado involuntariamente ésas memorias que te hacían sufrir?" preguntó Kaji.

La mente de Shinji se aterró cuando por fin, las memorias emergían poco a poco, viejas, pero tan claras como el cristal.

**_Él mismo, de unos cuatro años, mirando por una ventana extrañamente similar a la del cuarto de control de la habitación donde se hacían las pruebas de sincronización. Y detrás de ése vidrio estaba... ¿La Unidad-01? Al menos eso parecía, pero sin las placas de armadura púrpura. Y detrás de él, su propio padre, sin barba, y con una mirada nerviosa, muy fuera de lugar para la imagen de su padre a la que estaba acostumbrado. Y a su lado. ¿El Subcomandante Fuyutsuki? Pero de igual forma, más joven y con el cabello no tan gris. También había una mujer, de cabello negro, quien por alguna extraña razón tenía un parecido con Ritsuko. ¿Su madre, tal vez? Todos vestidos con batas blancas de laboratorio._**

_**Y de pronto, gritos de dolor. De su madre, proviniendo del EVA. Todos en el cuarto de control poniéndose frenéticos, cancelando el experimento.**_

"_**¿Qué sucedió?"**_

"_**¡Las ondas cerebrales han desaparecido!".**_

"_**¡No hay respuesta del individuo!"**_

"_**¡Aborten!"**_

'_Es verdad. Yo lo sabía. Yo ya sabía... sobre los EVAS...'_ Pensó Shinji, encogiéndose y tapándose la cara con ambas manos, en un intento por aliviar el dolor y la impresión que ésas memorias trajeron, al ser liberadas de su mente y corazón después de casi diez años.

Kaji se giró hacia Shinji y al ver su reacción, le pasó una brazo por los hombros, en un intento por brindarle algo de confort y apoyo que al parecer el muchacho necesitaba tanto. Se maldijo en silencio, al haber forzado al joven Ikari a recordar algo tan doloroso pero... él como el espía que era, estaba al tanto del perfil psicológico del Tercer Elegido, después de todo, había recibido el informe sobre Shinji Ikari antes de acompañar a Asuka en su transferencia de Alemania, pero él decidió escarbar más y halló lo que al parecer explicaba la fragilidad emocional del Tercer Elegido, pero también había visto el valor que él demostraba cuando estaba en el EVA, confiaba en ése valor para que Shinji pudiera encarar la verdad a pesar del dolor que pudiera traerle, tal vez... tal vez se había equivocado.

"Lo siento", dijo en el tono más suave que pudo, "No tienes que recordar todo a la fuerza, pero Shinji, no quiero que le des la espalda. No rechaces la verdad", dijo en un último esfuerzo por hacerle comprender a Shinji sobre la gravedad del asunto, si él no podía hacerlo, no lo culparía, después de todo, Shinji tan sólo tenía catorce años y no había tenido una infancia muy agradable, o una vida agradable después de todo.

Se quedaron así durante un par de minutos, mientras Shinji digería todo la información en su mente que Kaji le había dado. Hasta que finalmente se separó del mayor por su cuenta, al parecer un poco más calmado. Kaji esperaba que le pidiera que lo dejara solo, o tal vez en el mejor de los casos que lo llevara a casa y no diría más, pero fue tomado por sorpresa completamente al escuchar las palabras de Shinji.

"Entonces... entonces ¿Qué era ése ser que estaba en la parte subterránea de NERV?. ¿Acaso... acaso es eso lo que los Ángeles buscan?" preguntó Shinji, en un susurro, pero con un tono de voz que parecía dar por sentado que él quería saber la respuesta.

Kaji se quedó sin habla por un momento, tal vez después de todo, no se había equivocado con Shinji...

"Se dice que lo que está allá abajo es Adán, el Primer Ángel, el mismo que provocó el Segundo Impacto. Al parecer, si otro Ángel llega a tocarlo, ocurrirá un Tercer Impacto, el cual ésta vez barrería de la faz de la Tierra a la humanidad", respondió Kaji solemnemente.

"¿Entonces... ésa es mi misión?. ¿Como piloto del EVA?. ¿Evitar que eso ocurra? Se oye tan... disparatado..." dijo Shinji, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sin despegar su vista del suelo.

"Shinji, no está bien que huyas de la verdad. Tal vez te parezca muy fácil hacer todo lo que te dicen sin cuestionarlo, como lo has hecho hasta ahora, pero tú eres el hijo de Yui y Gendo Ikari, y el piloto del EVA-01. Tu obligación es saber la verdad, y decidir qué hacer con ella, ya que en eso consiste tu trabajo más importante. Como dije, derrotar a los Ángeles tan sólo es el primer paso de todo esto, ten eso en cuenta, no puedes limitarte a hacer sólo lo que te digan, un día, llegará el momento en que tendrás que decidir y hacer las cosas por tu cuenta".

Shinji soltó una débil risa, la cual dejó desconcertado a Kaji antes de hablar.

"Gracias joven Kaji, hasta ahora sólo me limitaba a hacer lo que me decían, mi padre, Misato... pero nunca antes nadie me había explicado las cosas así. Creo que... por primera vez, tengo un propósito, una razón para pilotear el EVA sin tener que hacerlo a la fuerza... por eso, gracias una vez más", dijo Shinji, con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba al mayor.

Kaji sonrió, impresionado ante la nueva determinación de Shinji, y un poco halagado por ser el que se la había inspirado. Dándole unas palmadas tranquilizadoras en la espalda, se incorporó.

"Anda, vamos, te llevaré a casa, supongo que todo esto tal vez te haya dado un dolor de cabeza" dijo en son de broma el agente.

Shinji sonrió levemente, se paró y empezó a seguir a Kaji, con las palabras que había dicho aún resonando en su cabeza.

"_Un día, llegará el momento en que tendrás que decidir y hacer las cosas por tu cuenta"._

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse con inquietud mientras salían del acuario y la cálida luz del Sol lo cegaba un momento ante el cambio de iluminación _'¿Pero podré decidir correctamente?'_

* * *

Sin que Shinji o Kaji lo supieran, en ése momento, en la parte más profunda del Dogma Terminal, un Evangelion Azul piloteado por una chica con el cabello del mismo color se dirigía al gigante crucificado, cargando un arma de aspecto extraña, de color carmesí, una lanza gigantesca de dos puntas; con la misión de clavarla en el pecho del ser a fin de contener su poder y mantenerlo controlado. 

Una vez que la Lanza del Destino estaba firmemente clavada en el pecho del gigante, el EVA azul se retiró del lugar, sin que su piloto dijera una palabra, ignorando el casi irresistible llamado que su alma incompleta sentía al estar tan cerca del ente encadenado mientras éste se deslizaba a un profundo sueño...

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la plática que Shinji tuvo en el acuario con Kaji. No se la había mencionado a nadie, ni siquiera a Asuka quien lo primero que hizo ése día cuando regresó fue casi saltarle encima de rabia por no haber cumplido con su petición sobre la carta. Luego de una apropiada intervención de Misato para evitar que el pobre Ikari saliera herido de gravedad por la agresiva pelirroja, Shinji decidió tratar de compensarla al preparar una abundante cena ésa noche. 

Ahora yacía en su cama, escuchando su SDAT con la suave luz de la Luna entrando por una abertura entre las cortinas de su pequeña habitación, reflexionando sobre todo lo sucedido el día de ayer, vaya que había sido un día agitado.

Las pruebas de sincronización habían sido extremadamente vergonzosas, al haber hecho entrar a los pilotos a cabinas de simulación completamente desnudos tras un proceso de "descontaminación" por una Ritsuko quien quería ver los radios de sincronización de los tres sin que hubiera un objeto extraño en la cabina. Asuka había refunfuñado ante la orden, al parecer molesta por las cámaras de vigilancia en el pasillo por donde tenían que cruzar. Por otra parte, mientras que a Rei no parecía importarle, él se había sentido MUY avergonzado, sin mencionar el hecho de que los tres caminaron al mismo tiempo hacia las cabinas. Shinji había tratado de no mirar, pero como todo un adolescente lleno de hormonas, le fue imposible. Aún no sabía cómo se las arregló para echar un vistazo a Asuka con un ojo y al mismo tiempo con el otro, a Rei y no haber sido asesinado por ninguna de las dos cuando pudo sentir que cierta parte de él sufría los efectos de la dilatación térmica...

Por lo menos Asuka no había mencionado el tema cuando regresaron a casa, aunque sólo le dirigió una mirada oscura que decía "Una palabra sobre ello y te mato". Por suerte, a él le tocaba lavar la ropa (sin mencionar todos los demás deberes domésticos), por lo que ninguna de sus compañeras de cuarto pudo ver el desastre que había dejado en su ropa interior, pijama y sábanas la noche anterior, sin duda por efecto de dicho evento. Lo primero que hizo en la mañana fue echar todo a la lavadora. No se atrevía a pensar lo que las dos le habrían hecho de haberlo descubierto, probablemente Asuka lo hubiera arrojado también a la lavadora en marcha, mientras que Misato se habría burlado de él a tal grado que hubiera hecho lo anterior por su cuenta... Suspiró, a veces no sabía cómo se las arreglaba para vivir con las dos...

Pero lo que le preocupaba ahora era el último Ángel que había aparecido, al parecer había infectado la MAGI como si fuera un virus de computadora y había tratado de activar el sistema de autodestrucción de los Cuarteles Generales. Al menos eso es lo que Misato le había dicho. Parece que fueron Ritsuko y Maya quienes por un pelo pudieron acabar con el Ángel antes de que la detonación sucediera. La cuestión era que justo antes de que los expulsaran al lago para evitar una posible infección o contaminación del Ángel, él lo había... 'presentido'... sí, no había duda. Había tenido la misma sensación que tuvo cuando vio al gigante del subterráneo. ¿Acaso su encuentro con ése ser le había permitido poder presentir a los siguientes Ángeles? Tal vez, aún era muy pronto para averiguarlo, no lo sabría sino hasta que el siguiente atacara.

Bostezando, Shinji acomodó su cabeza en su almohada, tratando de dejar de pensar al menos por ésa noche sobre todo lo que había estado en su cabeza los últimos días, no sin antes recordar una vez más las palabras que Kaji le había dicho y le habían dado una razón por la qué estar dispuesto a pilotear el EVA.

"_Tu obligación es saber la verdad, y decidir qué hacer con ella, ya que en eso consiste tu trabajo más importante"._

Dentro de poco, se quedó profundamente dormido, antes de que la cinta en su SDAT dejara de tocar. Si alguien hubiera entrado a su habitación en ése momento, viéndolo así, le habría resultado difícil creer que éste chico era una de las últimas esperanzas que tenía la humanidad por sobrevivir, y mucho menos, habría creído que éste chico poseía parte del conocimiento de una profunda verdad que amenazaba con acabar con la vida humana del planeta y el papel que él jugaría en el resto de ésta cruenta guerra que estaba a punto de adquirir un giro decisivo para lo que sería su desenlace gracias a ésa verdad

Continuará...

**Capítulo 2 – La Oscuridad de mi Corazón**

El Doceavo ataca, y Shinji conoce una parte de sí mismo que jamás creyó que existiera dentro de él, pero que ya había dejado salir durante su batalla contra el Tercer Ángel...

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Bueno, como verán, el punto de partida de los "recuerdos" que tomé fue el momento en el volumen 5 del manga en que Shinji ve a Lilith en el Dogma Terminal y la charla sobre el asunto que tiene con Kaji. Me gusta pensar que Shinji al menos tuvo los sesos suficientes como para preguntarse sobre lo que vio y reflexionar sobre su propio propósito. No sé si Shinji esté fuera de personaje o no, pero trato de usar al Shinji del manga combinado con los sucesos del anime y así darle unas diferencias vitales a la historia avance como tengo planeado. Así pues, estando consciente de su deber es el primer paso para que el Shinji de ésta historia se desarrolle.

Gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por las prelectura y correcciones, no sé que haría sin ustedes muchachos.

FeroAng: Lamentablemente, SRWMX sólo existe en japonés, yo tuve que importar mi copia para el PS2 y pues las posibilidades de que alguna vez se traduzca son casi cero (debido al problema de franquicias y licencias que en Japón no existe y no, todavía no puedo pasar el escenario "Tamashii no Rufuran", los EVAS Series están bestiales) por otra parte, el prólogo de la historia tal vez sea algo confuso, pero conforme avance la historia se irán aclarando las cosas.

Enermil: agradezco tus comentarios, como bien mencionas, fueron muchas horas para traducir LQYAE, pero comentarios como los tuyos son lo que lo hicieron posible. Sobre éste fic, bueno, éste primer capítulo tal vez responda tus dudas jeje. Sobre el doujin de RE-TAKE, la página de Studio Kimigabuchi menciona que el 11 de éste mes aparecerá el cuarto volumen (y último), ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que la persona que hizo la traducción del 0 al 3 haga su trabajo (lamentablemente, no recuerdo de momento su nombre).

Comenzado el 6 de Agosto del 2006

Terminado el 7 de Agosto del 2006


	3. La Oscuridad de mi Corazón

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Las Alas del Corazón**

**Capítulo 2: La Oscuridad de mi Corazón**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

"Voy a morir", dijo débilmente una voz. 

Eso fue todo lo que Shinji pudo decir tras despertar en la cabina de contacto, luego de darse cuenta de que el LCL de la cabina estaba contaminado, al parecer por una falla en el sistema de purificación al mantener el sistema de supervivencia activado.

Como se había temido, antes de que las alarmas de la ciudad empezaran a sonar, pudo sentirlo, acercándose poco a poco. Probablemente su encuentro con Adán en el Dogma Terminal sí le había dado la capacidad de sentir cuando los siguientes Ángeles se acercaran como sospechó. Tan sólo fue por un momento fugaz, pero lo había sentido. Como si por un instante un imán gigantesco hubiera atraído todos sus sentidos en una sola dirección. Al principio se aterró cuando lo confirmó, pero poco a poco se calmó al escuchar las sirenas y salir de la escuela en unos vehículos de la Sección 2 que los estaban esperando. Después de todo, quizás ésos presentimientos sí fueran más una ayuda que algo de qué tener miedo. Si tan sólo pudiera sobrevivir para enfrentar a futuros Ángeles claro...

Había sido una idiotez, todo por querer darle una lección por una vez a Asuka, quien con su comentario acerca de que el poseedor del mejor radio de sincronización debía de dirigirlos lo había incitado a atacar a lo tonto... pero bueno. ¿Quién podría haber dicho de lo que éste Ángel era capaz después de todo? No se veía tan agresivo, tan sólo una esfera de rayas negras y blancas que flotaba. Eso fue hasta que fue succionado por su sombra, cortándole toda comunicación con el exterior.

El radio de sincronización... Asuka le daba mucha importancia a eso. Y últimamente él también. Sobre todo después de su conversación con Kaji y su resolución secreta por pilotear. Si de verdad quería saber qué estaban tramando su padre y NERV, y descubrir toda la verdad para evitar el tan temido Tercer Impacto, su deber como pilotos antes que nada era vencer a los Ángeles, por lo que un radio de sincronización más alto era mejor.

¿Cierto?

Además, últimamente su radio había subido más y más en las pruebas, superando a Asuka en la última que hicieron. Quizás se debiera a que su confianza en las últimas semanas había mejorado poco a poco al tener un motivo concreto para pilotear. Además de que realmente no se esforzaba mucho por lograr la conexión, sólo se sentaba en la cabina, se relajaba, desconectaba su mente del mundo exterior y se dejaba llevar por el EVA. Incluso él mismo se había sorprendido de ver que su radio subía con cada prueba, acercándose más y más al de Asuka hasta que la superó, sin esforzarse siquiera.

Había accionado el EVA una vez más luego de haber estado ahí dentro varias horas, pero el sonar y el radar no recibían nada, sólo se veía una brillante luz blanca y nada más.

Extrañamente, estar sin hacer nada, le era agotador. Lentamente, la debilidad que había sentido por tantas horas lo reclamó una vez más, sabía que no debía perder el conocimiento, pero se sentía tan cansado...

Quizás moriría envenenado debido al LCL en sus pulmones mientras dormía, a lo mejor ni siquiera sentiría nada.

"Por favor... alguien ayúdeme", susurró derramando unas pocas lágrimas antes de dormirse otra vez.

* * *

Debía de estar soñando. Sí, eso fue lo que pensó, cuando al abrir los ojos estaba en el vagón de un tren, sentado en un asiento, completamente solo, yendo hacia una dirección desconocida. Una puesta de Sol iluminaba el vagón con una plácida luz anaranjada. 

De pronto, el interior se oscureció, como si el vagón hubiera pasado por una sección de los rieles dentro de un túnel. Cuando la luz inundó de nuevo el lugar, pudo ver a otra persona sentada en el asiento enfrente de él. Parecía un niño, no mayor de cuatro, cinco años a lo mucho, vestido con unos pantalones cortos y una playera de rayas verdes y blancas horizontales. El rostro del niño quedaba oculto por las sombras ya que en la ventana detrás de él, justo sobre su cabeza estaba el Sol del atardecer.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Shinji.

El niño no respondió, el vagón sólo siguió su curso, pasando nuevamente por otro túnel.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó de nuevo, ansioso. Apenas y pudo suprimir un jadeo cuando la cabeza del niño pequeño se movió hacia delante, dejando ver su cara. Una cara muy familiar para Shinji, ya que era la suya misma, unos diez años más joven.

"_Yo soy Shinji Ikari"_, respondió el niño, pero sin mover los labios. Era como si la voz resonara en la cabeza del Tercer Elegido, a pesar de tener el mismo tono y timbre que el suyo, sabía que él mismo no lo había pensado.

"¿Tú eres yo?" preguntó, confundido.

"_Sí, yo soy tú. Todos se componen por diferentes partes de uno mismo. Yo soy tus anhelos, tus esperanzas, tus sueños"_, respondió el niño.

"... ya hace mucho que olvidé ésas palabras", contestó Shinji con tristeza.

"_Sí y es por eso que me ves con ésta apariencia. ¿Por qué razón las perdiste?. ¿Acaso porque mamá murió?. ¿O porque papá nos dejó?"_ preguntó el niño.

"¿No es obvio? Es casi como si desde el principio de mi vida hubiera estado destinado a sufrir. Hay demasiado sufrimiento en éste mundo cruel", contestó Shinji con rencor.

"_¿Entonces a qué le temes?. ¿Al dolor y al sufrimiento?. ¿Al rechazo?. ¿O... al fracaso?"_

Fracaso.

Ésa palabra retumbó en el cerebro de Shinji, al hacer contacto con la frase 'Prevenir el Tercer Impacto'. Luego de su charla con Kaji se había prometido derrotar a los Ángeles para evitar que acabaran con la humanidad, pero recordando cuando la sombra lo atrapó...

"Sí. No valgo nada. Lo único para lo que se supone soy bueno es para pilotear el EVA y al parecer ni siquiera puedo hacerlo bien... soy un fracaso, quizás jamás debí haber existido" se lamentó Shinji, mirando el suelo.

"_Si sigues pensando de ésa manera, sin duda morirás"_, dijo su otro yo.

"Quizás sea lo mejor para todos, después de todo, no es como si le importara o sirviera de mucho a nadie..."

"_¿Tú crees?. ¿De verdad piensas que no le importas a los demás?. ¿Que ellos no te necesitan?"_ cuestionó el niño pequeño con curiosidad.

Imágenes se proyectaron en la mente del piloto del EVA-01, de todas las veces en que su persona había hecho la diferencia desde su llegada a Tokyo-3.

Él mismo, aceptando pilotear el EVA por Rei para que ella no muriera.

Cuando en contra de todas las posibilidades se lanzó contra el Cuarto Ángel para eliminarlo.

Él mismo abriendo la cabina de contacto de Rei para sacarla de su EVA luego de recibir de lleno el disparo del Quinto Ángel.

Cuando junto con Asuka en la cabina de contacto el radio de sincronización de los dos permitió al EVA-02 abrirle la boca al Sexto Ángel para acabarlo.

Su entrenamiento de sincronización con Asuka para vencer al Séptimo Ángel.

Cuando arriesgó su vida sin dudarlo al saltar al volcán sin protección alguna para salvar a Asuka quien estuvo a punto de morir durante la misión del Octavo Ángel.

Cuando con sus propias manos detuvo la caída del Décimo Ángel, evitando que la ciudad entera estallara y por lo tanto, salvando a todos.

"_Si tú no hubieras estado ahí, todas las personas que conoces, que se te han acercado, que aprecias, habrían sufrido_" explicó el niño pequeño.

El tren pasó nuevamente por otro túnel. Mientras estaba en las sombras, nuevas imágenes aparecieron en la mente del Tercer Elegido.

Misato, sonriéndole mientras estaban en el mirador de Tokyo-3 viendo emerger la ciudad luego de su batalla contra el Tercer Ángel. _"Hoy hiciste algo admirable, puedes estar orgulloso de ti mismo"_.

Rei, dándole una hermosa sonrisa cuando la ayudó a salir de su cabina de contacto luego de vencer al Quinto Ángel.

Asuka, mostrando ése aire de confianza y seguridad en sí misma que él tanto le envidiaba durante su entrenamiento juntos.

Su padre, elogiándolo luego de destruir al Décimo Ángel. _"Bien hecho, Shinji"_.

Touji, pidiéndole con una sonrisa que lo golpeara para estar a mano luego de no haberse ido de la ciudad para estar a mano.

Kaji, diciéndole algo que por primera vez le había dado un propósito. _"Tu obligación es saber la verdad, y decidir qué hacer con ella, ya que en eso consiste tu trabajo más importante"._

Una imagen de la Tierra, vista desde el espacio, apareciéndole grietas y estallando en millones de pedazos ante lo que Shinji veía como el resultado del Tercer Impacto.

"Es verdad... todos ellos confían en mí... no puedo... no debo... no me está permitido fallarles" susurró el Tercer Elegido cuando la realización lo golpeó.

"**Pero con esa actitud tuya sin duda les vas a fallar, y el precio por ello saldrá muy caro en ésta guerra"**, dijo una voz con desprecio cuando el tren salió del túnel.

Shinji miró sobresaltado al origen de la voz. Había alguien parado y recargándose contra la pared del fondo del vagón. Miró con atención y se sorprendió de verse a sí mismo ahí. Un Shinji Ikari diferente a su imagen infantil, ya que era de la misma edad que él, pero la diferencia que había eran sus vestimentas. Llevaba una camisa negra y pantalones blancos, el exacto opuesto de las vestimentas de siempre de Shinji. Pero sus ojos eran la diferencia más radical, tenía sus pupilas contraídas hasta ser únicamente un punto en sus ojos, el iris de tono azul oscuro se había expandido de tal modo que sus ojos parecían irradiar una luz propia.

"¿Tú... también eres yo?" preguntó Shinji desconcertado ante la imagen tan perturbadora de sí mismo.

El Shinji de camisa negra le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y le dio una sonrisa burlona.

"**Sí, yo también soy tú, pero a diferencia del enano sentado ahí, yo soy tus rencores, tus miedos, tus temores. Todos los sentimientos negativos que has acumulado casi desde el principio de tu vida, el producto de tu soledad. Podría decirse que soy la oscuridad que habita en tu corazón,"**, explicó mordazmente.

"¿... la oscuridad de mi corazón?" susurró Shinji, sus ojos abriéndose como platos ante lo que implicaba ése concepto.

"**Correcto, y he de decir que desde que llegaste a la ciudad he crecido más y más. Tal vez los Ángeles sean útiles para algo más que destruir las cosas, es por ello que me ves así"** dijo el Shinji de camisa negra riendo cínicamente.

"¿Cómo puede ser que tú seas yo? Tal vez sea un cobarde o un fracasado, pero definitivamente no soy alguien tan despreciable como tú" dijo Shinji, disgustado cada vez más con su insultante otro yo mientras le dirigía una mirada de enojo.

El Shinji pequeño sólo se quedó en silencio, alternando su mirada entre los dos Shinjis mayores cada vez que uno hablaba, como haría un niño pequeño temeroso de abrir la boca ante una reprimenda de los adultos por intervenir en algo que no le concierne.

"**Todas las personas tienen un lado oscuro, por más buenas o puras que sean, siempre habrá algo negro en sus corazones. De la misma forma que la luz no puede existir sin la oscuridad. En tu caso, sólo tratas de mostrarle un lado amable a las personas, mientras que tu oscuridad crece día con día. Parece que éste Ángel nos permitió finalmente conocernos apropiadamente"** continuó el Shinji de ojos brillantes, posando su mirada primero en el pequeño niño, quien giró la cabeza al instante para evitar su mirada y luego mirando al piloto del EVA. **"¿Pero dices que no eres así? Eso es porque incluso huyes de tu persona, ni siquiera eres capaz de aceptarte a ti mismo por completo. ¿Cómo esperas entonces ayudar a los que te importan?. ¿Cómo quieres protegerlos?. ¿Cómo quieres cumplir tu objetivo así?"** cuestionó su lado oscuro, con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

"¿... Acaso yo... siempre te he reprimido?" preguntó Shinji en un susurro, lleno de temor.

"**Parece que por fin estás entendiendo. Sí, siempre me has estado evitando, encerrándome y no dejándome salir. Porque no sabes cómo manejarme me has mantenido aislado en tu corazón desde ése día en que nuestro padre nos dejó, para así evitar lastimar a los demás y no alejarlos, para que se te acerquen"**, sentenció su lado oscuro mientras se le acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"... es verdad, no sé cómo tratar con las personas, siempre temo que al acercármeles, las lastime y por lo tanto, me abandonen..." dijo Shinji cabizbajo.

"**Te advierto que si sigues así, fracasarás en tu propósito, a menos claro, que decidas aceptarte como eres; tal y como hiciste por ejemplo, cuando piloteaste el EVA por primera vez, aunque el único problema sería ver si eres capaz de dominar todo tu ser..."**, explicó el Shinji de camisa negra.

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo extrañado Shinji, sin despegar la vista del suelo.

Mientras tanto, el tren en el que viajaban empezaba a aminorar la velocidad de manera casi imperceptible.

"**Te dijeron que el EVA perdió el control luego de que el primer Ángel con el que peleaste le perforó el ojo. ¿No es así?. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Nosotros fuimos los que peleamos y lo derrotamos..."**, dijo su lado oscuro con una sonrisa mórbida en la cara, como si evocar el recuerdo de algo hermoso.

"Yo...no... fue el EVA... el que..." trató de decir Shinji, recordando el video que Misato le había enseñado luego de haber salido del hospital y a pocos días de empezar la escuela, cuando estaba en sus primeros días de entrenamiento como piloto. Ése salvajismo, ésa brutalidad... no podía ser él de ninguna forma...

¿Verdad?

"No puede ser. El EVA perdió el control y fue él lo que lo venció..." dijo Shinji, pero sin sonar muy seguro de sí mismo mientras evocaba la memoria de la batalla. Él apenas y había podido hacer nada cuando salió, a pesar de haber alcanzado un radio de 43 por ciento de sincronización en su primera vez en el EVA, el Ángel lo había hecho pedazos...

El Shinji de camisa negra se encogió de hombros y sonrió ante su duda cada vez mayor. **"No. En verdad fuimos nosotros. ¿No lo recuerdas? Fue tu deseo por vivir con todas tus fuerzas lo que me liberó por primera vez desde que me creaste. Así fue como el EVA reaccionó y pudimos vencer al Ángel. Es cierto que el EVA tuvo mucho que ver, pero todo lo que hizo realmente sólo fue proyectarnos en sus acciones"**, explicó.

Shinji pensó en las palabras que había gritado en ése sueño que le pareció tan surrealista cuando recordó horas después su batalla contra el Ángel. _"No quiero morir. ¡Todavía no quiero morir!"_

Y entonces lo recordó todo, tan claro como el agua. La manera en que él mismo había despertado gritando en la cabina de contacto y el rugido en ése mismo momento del EVA. Cómo atacó al Ángel, casi desquitando todo el rencor y sufrimiento de su vida con él. Cuando escuchó la voz de Ritsuko, quien incrédulamente susurraba que él no podía estar peleando de una forma tan espectacular. La satisfacción de ver derrotado a su oponente tirado e indefenso en el suelo y la expresión de dolor del Ángel cada vez que golpeaba con toda su fuerza su núcleo. Cómo finalmente lo doblegó a tal forma que lo orilló a autodestruirse en un intento fútil por acabar con el demonio en que se había convertido el EVA.

¿O él mismo?

No lo sabía. Jamás se había planteado la cuestión de llevar dentro de sí mismo a semejante... bestia sedienta de sangre, llena de odio, rencor y venganza. Pero tenía que admitir... que fue gracias a eso que había salvado la vida suya y la de los demás en ésa ocasión.

Quizás el coraje que había mostrado en todas las veces posteriores que se había enfrentado a los Ángeles, había venido de manera inconsciente de ésa parte de su persona. Si pudiera controlarla...

"Entonces... ¿Dices que nosotros juntos, podemos hacer la diferencia?. ¿Lo bastante grande como para evitar que eso suceda?. ¿Como para protegerlos a todos?" preguntó Shinji, mientras se incorporaba y veía a la cara a su otro yo, recordando las visiones que tuvo antes de su aparición. Si encarar y aceptar a su yo oscuro era algo que necesitaba para cumplir su objetivo, para no defraudar a quienes contaban con él, lo haría sin dudarlo...

Sin casi notarlo, el tren se estaba deteniendo finalmente.

"**Tal vez. Cada Ángel que llega parece ser más fuerte o hábil que el anterior. No te prometo que tan sólo por aceptarme finalmente podamos vencer a los que faltan, pero te garantizo que por lo menos haremos que los siguientes se lo piensen mejor antes de atacar"** dijo con malicia el Shinji de camisa negra.

"Entonces..." dijo Shinji, mirando a la representación de sus esperanzas y sus sueños aún sentado, sin haber interrumpido nunca a sus dos contrapartes mayores mientras hablaban. "... por mis anhelos, y por los de todos los demás, tengo que ser capaz de protegerlos, a toda costa", dijo con determinación.

"**Bien dicho, y ahora. ¿Qué te parece si le damos una lección a éste Ángel que se atrevió a atraparnos?"** preguntó el Shinji de camisa negra con una sonrisa confiada mientras sacaba su mano de su bolsillo para estrechar la de su contraparte. El Shinji pequeño sólo les dio una sonrisa, llena de alegría y esperanza, la misma que un niño tendría cuando se encontrara a las puertas de un parque de diversiones.

'_Sólo espero estar haciendo lo correcto'_, pensó Shinji mirando la mano que le ofrecían para estrechar. ¿Sería capaz de dominar ése salvajismo que demostró entonces durante su pelea contra el Tercer Ángel? Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo...

Poniendo todas sus dudas atrás, estrechó la mano de su yo oscuro.

En cuanto sus manos hicieron contacto, las puertas del vagón se abrieron, dejando ver una luz cegadora.

* * *

Dentro del Doceavo Ángel, el Evangelion Unidad-01 estaba en silencio, inmóvil, flotando en la nada del Mar de Dirac. 

Al haberse agotado la energía con el sistema de supervivencia, la cabina de contacto se quedó completamente a oscuras.

El alma del EVA-01 decidió que había llegado el momento de ayudar a su piloto, pero quedó sorprendida al sentir que dicha persona, despertaba y apretaba firmemente los controles, sin importarle la peligrosidad del ambiente creado por el LCL contaminado. Su mente sólo estaba enfocada en salir de ahí y acabar con el enemigo. Sentía en el piloto la misma sensación de poder que había dejado ver durante su primera batalla con un Ángel, pero ésta vez, estaba controlada, enfocada; el propio piloto era quien de forma consciente dejaba fluir toda ésa energía desde su mente, con una determinación que el EVA jamás había sentido antes en él.

Internamente, el EVA sonrió. El Tercer Elegido estaba pidiéndole que juntos demostraran su poder, para darle una lección al insolente ser que se había atrevido a venir a atacarlos.

Los ojos de la Unidad-01 se encendieron, brillando con una cegadora luz blanca.

* * *

"EVAS en posición". 

"Escudos AT preparados".

"Sesenta segundos para arrojar las 992 Minas N2".

* * *

Asuka estaba dentro de su Unidad-02 por segunda vez en el día, lista para desplegar su Campo-AT. El plan de Ritsuko era una locura. Con ésa cantidad de explosivos, era seguro que el Ángel sería exterminado pero... 

Casi seguro el EVA-01 también, junto con el baka.

Sin mencionar que quizás toda la ciudad y ella misma junto con el resto de NERV también sería aniquilada...

Frunció el ceño. ¡Todo era culpa de Shinji!. ¡El muy idiota se atrevió a atacar por su cuenta al Ángel y ahora quizás debido a ello todos iban a saltar en pedazos!. ¡Ella sólo lo había dicho en...!

Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos cuando de pronto, la sombra del Ángel se hacía pedazos, resquebrajando el concreto donde estaba posada.

"¡Qué está pasando!" gritó.

Empezó a temblar con una gran violencia. Todo el suelo donde estaba la sombra del Ángel se desmoronaba, partiéndose en grietas como si estuviera dejando pasar a algo monstruoso abriéndose camino por ahí.

Mientas tanto, la esfera que era el Ángel empezó a temblar desde adentro, a deformarse y cambió de color a un completo negro. De pronto, un brazo emergió de su superficie, como una garra, sacando un chorro de sangre del Ángel, bañando los edificios cercanos con una macabra lluvia carmesí.

Otra mano apareció por la abertura, y ambas empezaron a empujar en direcciones opuestas, para dejar salir a su dueño. Un par de ojos brillantes se dejaron ver por la abertura.

El EVA-01 finalmente emergió del Ángel, bañando en sangre todo su alrededor y dejando escapar un temible rugido que heló la sangre de todos aquellos que pudieron oírlo.

"Himmel... ¿Piloteo uno como ése?" preguntó Asuka para si misma en voz baja mirando llena de horror al EVA-01 hacer trizas al Ángel y parecer más un demonio que una máquina de batalla para defender a la humanidad. Sin darse cuenta, tenía la boca abierta ante el espectáculo.

Pudo escuchar la voz de Ritsuko por el comunicador.

"¡Dios mío!. ¡Increíble!. ¿A partir de qué monstruo creamos esto?. ¡Qué horror!"

Finalmente, el EVA-01 hizo estallar al Ángel en una lluvia de sangre y cayó pesadamente al suelo, haciendo un agujero en el lugar donde aterrizó, levantando el concreto hecho añicos como si fuera polvo.

La Unidad-01 se incorporó, dando otro rugido dirigido a los cielos, retándolos a que enviaran más de sus sirvientes, para que fueran exterminados como el último que acababa de ser enviado a cumplir una misión divina.

De pronto, el EVA simplemente cayó de frente, al parecer dándose cuenta por fin de que al no tener energía, no debería de haber sido capaz de moverse en primer lugar. Todos los que estaban viendo el espectáculo se quedaron en silencio, quietos, casi como si esperaran que el EVA bañado en sangre se levantara una vez más.

Pero no lo hizo.

Sin embargo, lo que rompió el silencio fueron unas palabras que se escucharon gracias al sistema de comunicación externo de la Unidad-01, el piloto había encendido los micrófonos exteriores.

"... El enemigo ha sido destruido...", dijo simplemente Shinji, tranquilo y sereno, como si lo que acababa de hacer no hubiera sido más impresionante que ir y sacar la basura o limpiar una habitación.

Los ojos de Asuka se abrieron como platos al igual que los de todos que oyeron la transmisión. Incluso Rei, sentada en su EVA-00, no había cambiado su semblante al ver la manera en que la Unidad-01 se liberaba, pero se quedó de piedra al escuchar la voz de Shinji.

¡Era Shinji el que había piloteado al EVA conscientemente!

Mientras todo el personal de NERV digería la información en sus cerebros de que el Evangelion-01 no había perdido el control como cuando peleó por primera vez y que su dócil piloto había sido el que les permitió ver semejante demostración tan salvaje, la cabina de contacto de fue expulsada de la espalda de la máquina.

Asuka incrementó el zoom de la imagen casi de forma automática para ver a una figura apenas reconocible a pesar del aumento de visión, vestida en un traje azul y blanco salir por su cuenta y sentarse en la armadura ensangrentada.

Mientras tanto, Shinji contemplaba el horizonte, escuchando el sonido de las sirenas del equipo de rescate acercándose cada vez más. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió, tal vez, después de todo, podría cumplir la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo.

"_**No te prometo que tan sólo por aceptarme finalmente podamos vencer a los que faltan, pero te garantizo que por lo menos haremos que los siguientes se lo piensen mejor antes de atacar".**_

Vaya que los siguientes Ángeles se lo pensarían mejor antes de atacar. No sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro de que pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que vieran al Treceavo Ángel.

Y cuando eso pasara... lo haría pedazos, igual que al último. Su sonrisa se torció un poco de forma maliciosa.

Sólo giró la cabeza cuando escuchó la voz de Misato acercarse, gritando su nombre. Delicadamente, le sonrió.

"Estoy bien, señorita Misato", ante ésas palabras, Misato lo abrazó con tal fuerza que creyó que le rompería unas cuantas costillas. Mientras lloraba de felicidad porque él estaba bien, ignoró las palabras con un deje de alegría que Shinji dijo mientras miraba al cielo.

"Todo está muy bien".

* * *

Odiaba la habitación. 

En eso pensó por enésima vez al mirar a su alrededor en el cuarto del hospital donde estaba. Llevaba ya doce horas ahí dentro y lo habían sometido a una infinidad de pruebas, luego de que Ritsuko viera que el LCL de su cabina de contacto se había contaminado peligrosamente.

Al parecer, había estado a punto de morir envenenado, pero le sorprendió que la doctora no dijera nada sobre la forma en que escapó durante todos los exámenes. Tan sólo una mirada sospechosa fue todo lo que ganó por parte de ella.

De pronto, mientras pensaba en eso, la puerta se abrió, Rei Ayanami entró, vestida en su uniforme de escuela. Cerró la puerta sin notar que cierta pelirroja venía justo detrás de ella.

"Dicen que ya puedes salir del hospital" dijo la chica de cabello azul, al sentarse en la silla al lado de la cama, mirando al Tercer Elegido quien se había incorporado ante su presencia.

"Vaya, ya era hora, desde el principio les dije que estaba bien", contestó Shinji, exasperado.

"Muy bien, me alegro por ti", dijo Rei, dándole una pequeña sonrisa que dejó desconcertado el joven Ikari. "Nos habías... preocupado", continuó Rei, casi como si tuviera problemas para decir la palabra.

Shinji la miró sin saber muy bien qué decir.

"Lo siento...", dijo de forma clásica, pero sorprendiendo a la chica de ojos carmesíes cuando continuó. "... pero trataré de que no vuelva a ocurrir", dijo jovialmente, dándole una sonrisa ahora a ella.

Rei se extrañó un poco, no parecía propio de Shinji para decir, pero tenía que admitir que su sonrisa cálida... era algo que la hacía sentir bien, sintió una extraña sensación de calidez que subía por sus mejillas.

Asintiéndole, la chica se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta y salió, revelando a una Asuka quien había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta, la cual se apartó rápidamente, sorprendida y avergonzada de haber sido descubierta.

Shinji se quedó mirando a la puerta, divertido por el intento de Asuka de tratar de no haber sido descubierta. Soltó una débil risa.

'_Tan sólo por ellas dos, estoy dispuesto a aceptarme como soy'_, pensó mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación.

Continuará...

**Capítulo 3 – La Bestia**

La actitud de Shinji se vuelve más confiada. El EVA-03 llega, y el mejor amigo de Shinji pone su vida en riesgo ante la oscuridad al parecer incontrolable del joven Ikari... ¿Será Shinji capaz de no ser consumido por sí mismo?. ¿O cometerá un error irreparable?...

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Tal vez el Shinji "oscuro" que coloqué les parezca un poco fuera de lugar, etc., bueno, es mi historia y yo no lo veo así, después de todo, Shinji en la serie demostró agallas al enfrentarse contra Zeruel y Tabris, sin mencionar que esto es parte vital para la historia... además, en el volumen 1 del manga, se ve que Shinji está despierto en la cabina de contacto luego de que el Ángel se autodestruye, por lo que ésa escena me dejó pensando y derivó en esto. Viendo que el Shinji del anime es un tipo todo reprimido me pregunté lo que pasaría si se diera cuenta de cómo es en totalidad, y combinado con la historia, bueno, derivó en lo que leyeron. Costó un poco de trabajo especialmente hacer la escena del vagón y su plática con el Shinji niño, espero a ver qué opinan ustedes.

Sobre la descripción de los ojos del Shinji oscuro, así aparecen en el volumen 1 cuando el EVA-01 sale de la explosión del Tercer Ángel...

Gracias a Theblacksun y BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones.

FeroAng: pues no sé sobre si sea una transcripción literaria, a mi parecer NO lo es, ya que desde el inicio traté de enfocarme sólo en Shinji, al menos en la primera mitad de la historia, desarrollando sólo los hechos a mi parecer importantes, ya más tarde será algo enfocado a las otros pilotos. Sobre si Lilith se movió, si, eso es parte de mi inspiración propia, como lo serán varias cosas más como se ve en éste Capítulo 2. ¿Qué cómo juego SRWMX? Más o menos me sé unos kanjis además del hiragana y el katakana, además de tener un diccionario a la mano para comprender por lo menos los menús y opciones y detenerme en cada diálogo (el cual es infernalmente mucho en todo el juego, pero la historia es lo que le da el sabor, cómo se entrelazan los personajes es algo magnífico). De momento, creo que ya vi cómo acabar a los EVAS Series, pero será TODAVÍA MÁS tardado de lo que estaba intentando, tendré que probar...

Enermil: sí, el que Lilith viera a Shinji es algo muy importante. Sobre las adaptaciones de los personajes, trato de combinar sus personalidades del manga y el anime, pero temo que debo disentir contigo en cuanto a Kaworu, ODIÉ al del anime, mientras que el Kaworu más cínico del manga me parece mucho mejor (y vaya que ya le di un papel un tanto de villano, merecía más en el anime por ser el Ángel final, pero todavía falta mucho para llegar a eso, ya lo verás).

Comenzado el 7 de Agosto del 2006

Terminado el 9 de Agosto del 2006


	4. La Bestia

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Las Alas del Corazón**

**Capítulo 3: La Bestia**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

OOO

El sonido del agua corriendo de una ducha podía escucharse en un departamento.

El vapor generado por el agua caliente hacía que fuera casi imposible ver nada dentro del baño y de la regadera, donde una persona, femenina por la anatomía que podía distinguirse de su silueta a través del vapor, disfrutaba de un baño matutino antes de empezar su día.

Un largo y sedoso cabello rojo, que había adquirido un tono más bien marrón debido a la humedad, se pegaba a la espalda de su delicada y hermosa figura mientras se quedaba quieta bajo el chorro del líquido caliente.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que el Doceavo Ángel atacó y el EVA-01 hizo su aparición espectacular al emerger desde el interior como una bestia salvaje.

Asuka tembló de nuevo al recordar la escena.

Habían tardado más de dos días enteros en poder limpiar la armadura de la Unidad-01 del desastre sanguinolento con el que había terminado. Por lo que Misato le había dicho, el LCL de la cabina del baka se había contaminado a tal grado que era probable que otros cinco minutos sumergido en la sustancia luego de que por fin salió seguramente lo habrían matado. No es que se preocupara por el idiota de Shinji.

¡Por supuesto que no!

Pero no podía evitar preguntarse... ya había visto a un EVA perder el control cuando hicieron pruebas de sincronización con Shinji y Rei intercambiando EVAS. La Unidad-00 literalmente se había vuelto loca con el baka piloteándola y había estado a punto de quebrar el vidrio de protección del cuarto de control de las pruebas. Shinji despertó horas más tarde en la enfermería sin poder recordar nada de lo sucedido. Pero ahora cuando se dio cuenta de que Shinji había salido por su propio pie de su Unidad luego del ataque las dudas continuaban asaltándola. Misato le había contado sobre la primera pelea de Shinji y la manera en que el EVA se había comportado, le confesó a la chica alemana que el último incidente le había parecido extrañamente familiar.

¿Entonces... acaso Shinji fue el que aniquiló de manera tan brutal al primer Ángel que atacó Tokyo-3? No le parecía muy probable. Después de todo, había sido su primera vez en la Unidad-01. Cierto, había tenido una sincronización del 43 por ciento (lo cual la irritó, pues cuando ella subió al EVA-02 por primera vez, sólo había podido encenderlo con un radio de 15 por ciento) pero por lo que Misato le había dicho y leído en el informe, el Ángel lo dominó durante la mayor parte de la pelea...

Se preguntó si su EVA-02 también sería capaz de lo mismo. Hasta ahora, era el único que había mostrado una estabilidad 100 por ciento confiable de entre las tres Unidades funcionales. ¿Podría también perder el control?. ¿Con ella dentro?

Ése pensamiento quisiera o no, la aterraba.

Dándose cuenta de que se estaba bañando al sentir que el chorro de agua amainaba un momento antes de que el sistema de suministro de agua comenzara a bombear, Asuka tomó la botella de shampoo importado directo desde Alemania que se guardaba en el baño para su uso exclusivo (dado que le había advertido a sus dos compañeros de cuarto de no tocarlo), tomando una generosa cantidad, comenzó a frotarse el cabello con él, generando una cuantiosa cantidad de espuma.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus pensamientos regresaron otra vez a Shinji. El baka había cambiado. Quizás los demás no lo notaban o no podían verlo, pero ella sí. Después de todo, no vives con alguien por casi seis meses, convives con él en el trabajo y la escuela y no sabes sus comportamientos. Sin duda, desde que salió del Ángel se le veía más... confiado. Sí, ésa era la palabra. Asuka lo había comprobado ya varias veces, una de ellas cuando el muy tonto regresó bastante tarde a casa, por lo que se estaba muriendo de hambre y en cuanto puso un pie en el departamento le reclamó a gritos en dónde rayos había estado, pero en vez de encogerse ante su arrebato o darle una mirada apenada y a la vez exasperada a la que estaba acostumbrada, Shinji sólo cerró los ojos, se dirigió a la cocina diciendo un "Por ahí" serenamente y encendió la estufa para preparar una rápida cena.

Ella se había sorprendido mucho por eso, ni un "Perdón", o "Lo siento", ni siquiera una excusa. Misato también había estado en la escena, bebiendo cerveza como siempre mientras revisaba unos informes sobre la última batalla. Sólo había arqueado una ceja pero no dijo nada, al parecer también ansiosa por una cena hecha en casa por el muchacho.

De igual forma, su comportamiento en la escuela había cambiado, ya no pasaba toda la hora del almuerzo con sus estúpidos amigos, sino que se iba a la terraza y se quedaba ahí, contemplando el cielo y el horizonte con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro. Incluso durante la última prueba de sincronización que hicieron para ver si su estancia dentro del Ángel lo había afectado para pilotear en alguna manera, saludó a los tres Tenientes encargados de supervisar la prueba con un "Buenas tardes" antes de saltar a su cabina y sincronizarse. La Teniente Ibuki, el otro sujeto de lentes y uno de cabello largo (no podía recordar el nombre de los dos hombres) se habían quedado sorprendidos ante ésa frase, antes de responder cortésmente también con lo mismo. Ritsuko había volteado a ver a Misato, quien sólo se encogió de hombros y le dio una mirada igual de confundida.

Y los resultados, también eso la irritaba. Mientras que la Niña Modelo no parecía poder llevar su EVA más allá del 55 por ciento de sincronización, ella había logrado una nueva marca propia, con un 75.7 por ciento (aunque claro, se había concentrado como nunca antes para llegar a ése nivel). Pero Shinji...

Se enjuagó el cabello antes de cerrar las llaves del agua, quedándose ahí parada, completamente desnuda, con el agua goteando al suelo por todo su cuerpo. El muy astuto, la había superado. ¡Otra vez! Cuando terminó la prueba, Misato lo había felicitado por su 80 por ciento de radio, lo peor de todo era que él ni siquiera se veía cansado por tratar de esforzarse, ya que no lo había hecho; sólo le contestó con "¡Vaya!. ¡Qué bien!" sonando más bien harto por haber estado sentado dos horas sin hacer nada que por la prueba misma.

Frunciendo el ceño, tomó una toalla para secarse el cabello y envolverlo con ella. Una más para cubrir su cuerpo, salió y se dirigió a su habitación; con el olor del desayuno saludando su nariz desde la cocina. Casi tropieza con un apresurado Pen-Pen, quien se dirigía dando graciosos pasos tambaleantes a la cocina ante el aroma del desayuno cocinándose.

Su estómago gruñó y suspiró harta, hasta su propio cuerpo parecía estar al pendiente de lo que Shinji hacía...

Refunfuñando, se metió a su habitación para vestirse.

OOO

"¿Y ahora a dónde vas?" preguntó la pelirroja, cuando al regresar a casa después de la escuela pudo ver a su compañero piloto desviándose en otra dirección.

El día de escuela había sido infernal, al igual que la última semana, ya que desde que el baka había salido del Ángel, su timidez había ido disminuyendo poco a poco, lo cual era muy evidente para los grupos de chicas que habían estado interesadas en el Tercer Elegido desde hacía ya tiempo pero que jamás se le habían podido acercar debido a su cerrada actitud. El muy torpe sonreía más y mostraba una actitud más alegre, a diferencia de su melancólica expresión que había mostrado casi desde que había llegado a Tokyo-3.

Durante su tiempo en los casilleros para cambiarse antes o después de las clases de natación, Asuka a veces había fingido salir del lugar y quedarse a un lado del marco de la puerta para escuchar lo que las demás decían a sus espaldas. Comentarios como "Ésa perra", "Doña gruñona", o hasta "La zorra roja" eran algunas de las cosas que había oído; pero no es que le importaran mucho, después de todo, su masivo ego le impedía sentirse irritada por niñas que eran sin duda alguna, inferiores a ella en todos los aspectos...

Pero se había sorprendido cuando a veces hablaban sobre Shinji, soltando tontas risitas, diciendo que pensaban que era un chico muy lindo con una actitud que a pesar de lo reclusa que era, resultaba encantadora para muchas de ellas, al gustarles su aire de inocencia que parecía emanar. El hecho de que fuera un piloto de EVA y que se enfrentaba a monstruos para defender a gente como ellas sólo les ayudaba a mejorar su imagen de él. En resumen, un perfecto caballero de armadura brillante, un "príncipe azul" (o púrpura como había escuchado decirles). No pudo evitar alterarse sin saber por qué, al escuchar a una de ellas decir que lo invitaría a salir en cuanto se hubiera armado apropiadamente del valor necesario para invitarlo en una cita y: o soportar un rechazo por parte del joven Ikari o una burla general por parte del salón al atreverse a hacer eso en caso de que aceptara.

Tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que Hikari se la había pasado toda la última semana (donde el cambio de actitud de Shinji se había vuelto evidente para muchas en la escuela) soltándole indirectas acerca de que debería "reclamar" a Shinji saliendo con él de compras o yendo al cine, antes de que alguna otra se le adelantara.

"¿Podrías por favor de dejar de hacer ésas insinuaciones?" le había dicho durante el almuerzo. "¡No me interesa para nada ése baka!"

Hikari se había puesto paranoica ante ése comentario en el patio. Tomó a Asuka de un brazo y literalmente la arrastró a un lugar que a su juicio parecía estar sin oídos escrutadores.

"Asuka, no deberías decir eso, es todo lo que ellas esperan para hacer fila por salir con Ikari", dijo la jefa de clase con voz solemne, como si estuviera hablándole a una niña pequeña en vez de a una chica de su edad.

"¿A qué te refieres?" había dicho la pelirroja, aterrada ante la posibilidad de ver un desfile de chicas llamar a la puerta del departamento.

Hikari suspiró y cerró los ojos antes de continuar. "Todos saben lo... posesiva que eres. Después de todo, vives y trabajas con Shinji. Digamos que todas lo habían considerado... de tu "propiedad" ante ello. Pero si clamas que no hay nada entre tú y él..."

La quijada de Asuka literalmente se había caído al suelo ante el comentario de su mejor amiga. ¿De verdad les había dado ésa impresión?

La respuesta del muchacho la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Tengo que ir a ver a alguien al parque" dijo simplemente, girándose para verla a la cara.

"¡Hmph! Pues haz lo que quieras" dijo Asuka indignada, dando media vuelta y continuando su camino al departamento, sin saber por qué se había sentido tan posesiva del Tercer Elegido ahora que las demás chicas de la escuela parecían querer su atención y estaban a punto de intentarlo.

Shinji suspiró, se encogió de hombros y continuó su caminata al parque.

OOO

Como esperaba, ahí estaba Kaji, en donde le había dicho que quería hablar con él, tras recibir un mensaje en su celular durante las clases pidiéndole el encuentro; sentado en una banca del parque, arrojando migajas de pan a las palomas que se acercaban.

"Buenas tardes joven Kaji", dijo cortésmente Shinji, dándole una pequeña reverencia mientras se acercaba.

"Oh Shinji, te estaba esperando, anda, siéntate", dijo el hombre de barba incipiente con una sonrisa y dando palmadas en un espacio vacío de la banca como señal para que se sentara. Tal vez era imaginación de Shinji, pero el hombre se veía exhausto, grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos denotaban una falta de sueño tremenda, sus ropas estaban muy arrugadas, como si las hubiera vestido durante varios días y ahora que estaba sentado a su lado, lo notaba más desaliñado que de costumbre...

"Supe que te luciste con el último Ángel que apareció", dijo el agente, mientras arrojaba lejos los restos de pan de la bolsa para que las aves se alejaran.

Shinji no pudo evitar sentir algo de orgullo.

"Sí, algo así", dijo con una sonrisa, mientras miraba cómo las palomas devoraban rápidamente las migajas.

"Por lo que veo y escucho, parece que no tendremos que preocuparnos por los siguientes Ángeles" dijo en son de broma el mayor, sin apartar la vista de las aves.

"Perdón por sonar descortés, pero usted no me pidió verlo aquí sólo para elogiarme. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Shinji con perspicacia.

Kaji suspiró y cerró los ojos, asintiendo, levantó un sobre de color marrón que tenía a su lado.

"En verdad eres diferente al Shinji con el que hablé en el acuario. Entonces. ¿Puedo decir que tienes claro qué hacer?" preguntó Kaji mirando al cielo azul.

"Sí. Pude darme cuenta de... cosas sobre mí y los demás y tomé una decisión", dijo el joven Ikari con un tono de voz fuerte.

"Ya veo... entonces tal vez querrás echarle un vistazo a esto" dijo el hombre sin afeitar al entregarle el sobre.

Shinji lo tomó. Parecía que no contuviera nada, ya que el color no permitía ver o distinguir nada por dentro, además de ser muy ligero. Lo abrió y metió la mano para extraer un conjunto de fotos, una secuencia de ellas. Extrañado, miró a Kaji, quien seguía con la vista pegada al cielo. Encogiéndose de hombros, comenzó con la primera foto.

Era una imagen de la Tierra, al parecer vista desde un satélite, no era la Tierra en su totalidad, la foto sólo mostraba una parte de ella. La Antártida al parecer, reconoció, al distinguir su forma blanca por los libros de texto en los que la había visto. La esquina superior derecha confirmaba sus sospechas con letras grandes de color naranja con la leyenda: 'FOTO DE SATÉLITE. 13 DE SEPTIEMBRE DEL 2000'. Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos al ver eso.

"¡Esto es...!" fue interrumpido.

"Continúa", dijo Kaji, cerrando sus ojos, con la cabeza aún dirigida al cielo.

Shinji pasó a la siguiente foto, un punto anaranjado era apenas perceptible en el centro del continente congelado.

Continuó por siete fotos más, las cuales mostraban la forma en lo que sin duda fue una explosión incrementaba de forma brutal su tamaño, hasta engullir al continente entero.

Finalmente, la siguiente foto marcada en una esquina con las mismas letras que la primera: 'SEGUNDO IMPACTO', dejó de piedra al chico. Cuatro alas gigantescas, hechas al parecer de pura luz blanca, podían verse emerger del epicentro de la explosión.

Las siguientes fotos ya no mostraban algo tan espectacular, bueno, nada tan espectacular como las alas de energía de lo que por las dimensiones que sin duda tenían, se podía especular que llegaban por lo menos al espacio exterior con toda su envergadura. En dado caso, el ser en cuestión sería gigantesco. ¿Era... Adán?. ¿El gigante blanco del subterráneo? Era raro, no había comparación posible entre lo que las fotos decían y lo que él había visto. Aún así, se le heló la sangre, ni siquiera un EVA parecería más que un insecto para ésa cosa...

La última foto mostraba simplemente agua en donde alguna vez se encontró la Antártida, las alas y la explosión habían desaparecido.

Recordó las palabras que Asuka una vez le dijo cuando recién acababa de llegar al país, quejándose del sistema de enseñanza. _"Hace quince años, en el Polo Sur, se encontró el primer cuerpo con características humanas llamado Ángel, pero durante las investigaciones, se detonó una explosión de origen desconocido"._

"Me arriesgué bastante para obtener eso, pensé que sería importante que lo vieras, después de todo, debes de estar preparado para lo que podría suceder en caso de que falles", dijo solemnemente Kaji, como respuesta a su lamentable aspecto.

Gotas de sudor bajaron por la cara de Shinji mientras tragaba saliva, sabía muy bien las consecuencias del Segundo Impacto por las lecturas de su aburrido profesor. Un Tercer Impacto así...

Sin duda acabaría con toda la vida del planeta.

"¿Fue Adán, verdad? El Ángel que provocó esto", exclamó Shinji, consternado por lo que acababa de ver mientras guardaba las fotos en el sobre otra vez.

"Aún no estoy seguro, lo único que sé es que algo pasó con la expedición Katsuragi y el Ángel despertó, liberando todo su poder que había acumulado durante su sueño", explicó Kaji.

"¿... Katsuragi...?" preguntó Shinji, en voz baja.

Kaji sólo le dio una fugaz mirada, "Así que no te lo ha dicho. ¿Verdad? No me extraña, después de todo, fue algo que la hizo sufrir mucho", dijo el mayor, con calma.

"Katsuragi Misato estaba acompañando a su padre durante ésa expedición cuando ocurrió el Segundo Impacto. Fue la única superviviente del incidente y la única persona quien lo vio tan de cerca. El grupo de investigación fue llamado para analizar el cuerpo de Adán que se había descubierto en el Polo Sur, con su padre a cargo de la misión. Como dije, algo sucedió y ocurrió ésa explosión. Su padre sacrificó su vida para salvarla", explicó Kaji al muchacho.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a las aves, las cuales ya habían devorado todo el pan de forma voraz que Kaji les había arrojado. Shinji no supo por qué, pero ver a los pájaros arremolinarse de tal manera en un solo punto, para comer algo, le dio escalofríos...

"Claro, no salió ilesa. Le quedó una gran cicatriz que atraviesa su cuerpo y su corazón. A decir verdad, creo que entró a NERV por ésa razón", sentenció el agente encubierto, una vez que las aves, al darse cuenta de que ya no había nada de comer, habían emprendido el vuelo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Shinji lo rompió expresando algo que había estado dando vueltas en su mente por un buen tiempo.

"Usted... no está trabajando sólo para NERV. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Shinji preocupado, al detenerse a pensar un poco sobre todo lo que el hombre le había dicho y mostrado hasta ahora.

"Sólo digamos que estoy en una situación delicada en tres frentes, sé mucho más de lo que es saludable. No me extrañaría que muy pronto algo... me pasara", dijo Kaji, con resignación.

Entonces así era como había conseguido las fotos. Shinji no se sorprendió. El hombre debía de ser un espía o un agente doble, tal vez hasta triple por lo que se refería con "tres frentes". Después de todo, trabajaba para NERV pero no sabía muy bien en qué, y durante su plática en el acuario, cuando pensó en ella después y recordó todo lo que dijo sobre SEELE, le hizo pensar que muy probablemente también trabajaba para ésa organización.

"No te preocupes por mí, estoy al tanto de las consecuencias de mis acciones, pero hago esto porque es mi deseo, y si puede ayudarte a prevenir que algo así pase otra vez, muy bien lo vale", dijo sonriendo Kaji al notar su expresión preocupada.

Sin decir nada, el agente encubierto tomó el sobre, se levantó, sin darse la vuelta alzó una mano en señal de despedida y se fue caminando, dejando a Shinji, quien se quedó sentado en la banca por más tiempo, contemplando lo que acababa de serle revelado.

OOO

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del mundo, un resplandor indicaba la desaparición de la segunda rama de NERV ubicada en Norteamérica.

En ése momento, Shinji Ikari alzó la cabeza, al detectar una energía similar a la de un Ángel a una gran lejanía que dejó la ausencia de algo.

Se quedó mirando a la dirección en la que había sentido... el vacío por unos minutos. Al asegurarse de que ninguna alarma se había activado y por lo tanto, no se trataba de la amenaza de un Ángel, se tranquilizó.

Dando un suspiro, se levantó de la banca y se dirigió a casa. Mejor preparar la comida antes de que su explosiva compañera de cuarto se pusiera insoportable...

OOO

"Para la realización del experimento de activación del tercer prototipo en Matsushiro, tenemos que usar al Cuarto Elegido", dijo Ritsuko, revisando sus notas en su laptop de su oficina.

"¿Cuarto?. ¿Por fin designaron al Cuarto Elegido?" preguntó ansiosa Misato, mientras terminaba de colocar en su lugar correspondiente los informes de observación de los dos pilotos a su cargo en la oficina de la Doctora. Después del desastre con el EVA-04 y la activación de su máquina S2, no le había parecido muy justo que los directivos norteamericanos les hicieran presión con la tercera Unidad ahora que ya se había producido el incidente de la desaparición de la segunda rama de NERV.

"Sí, ayer..." dijo sin interés la mujer rubia.

Misato frunció el ceño. "Pues la organización Murdoc no me ha informado nada al respecto", dijo con tono de enfado. "Ritsuko... ¿No me estás ocultando nada, verdad?" preguntó con tono cortante.

"Para nada..." contestó Ritsuko, sin siquiera voltear a verla.

"Mmm... bueno, no importa. ¿Y, quién es el Elegido?" preguntó con interés la Mayor.

"Velo por ti mismo", dijo la Doctora sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su computadora.

Los ojos de Misato se abrieron como platos ante lo que apareció ahí. "Vaya, vaya, tuvo que ser ése chico", exclamó sorprendida.

En la pantalla, aparecía un informe con la foto y todos los datos personales de un tal Touji Suzuhara.

OOO

Shinji seguía contemplando por la ventana en el salón de clases, en lo que llegaban el resto de los estudiantes y el profesor. Como de costumbre en éstas últimas tres semanas, Ayanami no había asistido a clases. No pudo evitar mirar una vez más a su asiento y preguntarse qué estaría haciendo. No había tenido oportunidad de verla o charlar (si es que eso era posible) con ella desde el día en que salió del hospital luego del ataque del Doceavo Ángel. Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué sucede, Shinji?. ¿Acaso extrañas a tu querida y dulce Rei?" dijo una voz burlona a sus espaldas.

Shinji dio un brinco sobresaltado, al darse la vuelta y encarar a Touji, quien le estaba dando una tonta sonrisa.

"¡No! Yo... Sólo... bueno... ¡Me preguntaba por qué no ha venido!" pudo escupir el joven Ikari, poniéndose rojo al notar que unos cuantos estudiantes, en su mayoría mujeres, se volteaban para mirarlo. Especialmente Asuka, quien estaba en una esquina platicando con Hikari le dio una mirada tan oscura que si hubiera sido el de antes, probablemente no se habría atrevido a hablarle por el resto del día.

"¡Vamos!. ¡No me engañas! Has estado con un aire soñador, te desapareces a la hora del almuerzo y apenas si te he visto durante la semana pasada. ¿No estarás... enamorado?. ¿De Rei?. ¿O con lo masoquista que eres, de cierta demonio roja?" dijo en tono de burla el chico con su traje de deportes.

"¡Touji!" reprimió Shinji, no podía evitar sonrojarse un poco más. Al parecer, aún con su cambio de actitud gracias al haber visto a su parte oscura con el último Ángel, ése viejo hábito prevalecía. "¡Mira!. ¡Ahí viene Kensuke!" dijo tratando de esquivar el tema y evitar los momentos embarazosos.

En efecto, el chico con pecas aficionado a todo lo militar se acercaba. Pero a juzgar por su aspecto, se veía alicaído, como si tuviera algo en mente que le preocupara mucho. Sus gafas sólo aumentaban la preocupación que podía verse en sus ojos.

"Hey, Kensuke. ¿Qué hay?" lo saludó Touji, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Kensuke suspiró, estaba a punto de decir lo que le estaba rondando la mente cuando la voz del profesor se hizo escuchar.

"¿Suzuhara?. ¿Está aquí Suzuhara Touji?" preguntó el anciano. Al verlo, el profesor se ajustó sus gruesas gafas, "Te necesitan de urgencia en la dirección".

Tanto Shinji como Kensuke se le quedaron viendo por un momento al profesor y luego a susodicha persona.

"¿Y ahora, qué hiciste?" preguntó Shinji con cierto tono sarcástico.

"¿Bromeas? No tengo ni idea", contestó el muchacho aficionado a los deportes en un intento por defenderse.

Al estar el grupo de los 'Tres Chiflados' viendo al anciano, fallaron en notar a una jefa de clase con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

"Bueno, no sé la verdad por qué me llamaron, supongo que los veré después..." dijo Touji dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Shinji se le quedó viendo hasta que desapareció por la puerta del salón de clases aún después de que el profesor y Hikari les pidieron que tomaran sus asientos.

No sabía por qué, pero un muy mal presentimiento lo había asaltado al ver a su amigo salir por la puerta.

OOO

Shinji y Kensuke iban caminando por las calurosas calles de Tokyo-3. Ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde y la escuela acababa de terminar su periodo de clases del día.

"¿Qué habrá hecho Touji? Desde que lo llamaron de la dirección ya no regresó", comentó preocupado Shinji.

"Probablemente lo que hizo sí fue grave..." contestó deprimido Kensuke. "Por cierto..." continúo con el mismo tono de voz, "Me enteré de cierta información que me preocupa. ¿Es verdad que el EVA Unidad-03 fue terminado de ser construido en los Estados Unidos?"

Shinji frunció el ceño ante eso. "¿Unidad-03? No existe ninguna Unidad-03", contestó el Tercer Elegido.

Kensuke se detuvo, con una expresión casi desesperada en el rostro.

"¡Vamos, Shinji!. ¡Debes de saberlo!. ¡Van a hacer la prueba de activación en el segundo campo de experimentación de Matsushiro pasado mañana!" le dijo al joven Ikari, sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

"¡Te digo que no sé nada!" contestó Shinji ante la desesperación del chico de anteojos.

"Aún no tienen un piloto. ¿Verdad?. ¡Cómo quisiera ser uno!" al parecer, Kensuke seguía obsesionado con eso, pensó Shinji, odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero iba a tener que bajarle los ánimos a su amigo.

"Te digo que no lo sé, y aunque en verdad hubiera una Unidad-03, tal vez ya tenga un piloto norteamericano, como pasó con el EVA-02, y dudo que te dejen ser piloto sólo porque lo deseas", explicó Shinji arreglándose el cuello de su camisa una vez que Kensuke lo soltó.

Kensuke al parecer se tranquilizó y regresó su ánimo decaído. "Bueno, eso es cierto, pero quizás sea mi última oportunidad, ya que el EVA-04 se perdió", dijo.

Eso captó toda la atención de Shinji. ¿Dos EVAS nuevos en tan poco tiempo? Vaya sorpresa, pero. ¿A qué se refería con perdido?

Kensuke notó su mirada interrogante.

"¿En serio tampoco sabes eso? Dicen que al activar al EVA-04 en Norteamérica, ocurrió un accidente. Toda la segunda división se extinguió", dijo llanamente Kensuke.

'_¿Activación del EVA-04? Entonces, quizás eso fue lo que sentí hace unos cuantos días...'_

Recordó que luego de la destrucción del Cuarto Ángel, Ritsuko había mencionado algo sobre el núcleo que habían podido recuperar de dicho ser, denominando "Motor S2", sin embargo, dicho objeto fue enviado a otra parte del mundo. Quizás... ¿Habían tratado de experimentarlo con un EVA? Eso explicaría la sensación tan parecida a la presencia tan lejana de un Ángel y el súbito vacío que sintió luego de su plática con Kaji en el parque...

"Nadie me ha comentado nada al respecto", dijo simplemente Shinji, con la mayor cautela posible para que el observador amigo suyo no adivinara sus suposiciones.

"Oh, ya veo, en fin, perdón por preguntarte cosas como éstas. Nos vemos mañana", dijo Kensuke, despidiéndose con la mano y yendo finalmente en otra dirección de la calle..

Shinji se le quedó viendo hasta que desapareció al dar vuelta en una esquina. Luego, comenzó su camino de regreso a casa. No sabía por qué, pero algo en todo esto le daba muy mala espina, tenía el presentimiento de que quizás, las cosas no fueran a ser tan sencillas como tenía previsto.

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos, tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que al dar vuelta en la siguiente esquina, había alguien recargado contra una pared. Por un momento, tuvo la absurda idea de que se trataba de Kensuke, quien habría rodeado la manzana para pedirle por favor que lo acompañara para ver tal vez a Misato y soltarle indirectas sobre su deseo de ser piloto. Pero desde que recordaba, Kensuke nunca usaba un traje negro de deportes...

"Touji..." dijo sorprendido.

"Shinji", contestó el muchacho.

"¿Qué haces en éste lugar? Tu casa no queda por aquí", dijo extrañado el Tercer Elegido.

"Es que tuve que salir a hacer varias cosas", dijo desganado el deportista.

"Nos preocupamos por ti, luego de que te llamaron ya no regresaste al salón", dijo Shinji, un poco sorprendido de ver a Touji con una expresión tan seria en la cara. Era... inusual.

"Ah, no fue nada grave, pero la verdad no me dieron ganas de regresar al salón", dijo el alto muchacho mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos. "Oye Shinji. ¿Podrías... venir a mi casa?" preguntó.

De nuevo, el joven Ikari se sorprendió, primero los comentarios de Kensuke y ahora la actitud tan extraña de Touji.

"La verdad es que te estaba esperando, hay algo que quiero preguntarte", dijo Touji mirándolo a los ojos.

Shinji se le quedó mirando, definitivamente algo andaba mal con Touji, y estaba seguro de que tenía ver con su llamado a la dirección de ésta mañana. Como amigo suyo, no podía negársele.

"Está bien, vamos", dijo con una sonrisa mientras ambos adolescentes emprendían el rumbo hacia su destino.

OOO

El Sol acababa de ponerse y el cielo de Tokyo-3 estaba siendo lentamente llenado por las estrellas, brillando tan lejanas, tan diminutas, y a la vez, con una existencia casi eterna que para ellas, la raza humana no era más que un parpadeo desde su perspectiva.

Cerca de una colina en la periferia de la ciudad desde donde se podía ver dichos cuerpos luminosos, había un complejo de edificios de departamentos. Se veían algo viejos y maltratados, pero al igual que el resto de la ciudad, estaba cubiertos por una gruesa capa de acero reforzado capaz de soportar casi hasta los más duros castigos a los que se le expusiera.

Dentro de uno de éstos edificios, en el umbral de una puerta, dos muchachos a primera vista normales se estaban despidiendo luego de una tarde apacible.

No habían tardado mucho en llegar a la residencia de Touji, pero en vez de que le preguntara lo que tenía en mente como Shinji esperaba, pasaron toda la tarde disfrutando la compañía mutua, desde jugando una ronda de videojuegos que el joven Suzuhara tenía hasta ayudarle a hacer los deberes que se había perdido el día de hoy por su ausencia.

No tomó mucho para que Shinji olvidara la razón por la que estaba allí originalmente.

"Bueno, tengo que irme a preparar la cena, o la señorita Misato y Asuka me darán una tunda", dijo en son de broma Shinji, a pesar de ello, estaba seguro de que Asuka sin duda lo haría.

"Está bien, perdóname por haberte entretenido tanto tiempo", contestó divertido Touji ante la idea.

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela", dijo Shinji dándose la vuelta y comenzando a andar por el pasillo hacia el elevador para salir del edificio.

"¿Eh? Sí...", contestó Touji, viéndolo alejarse cada vez más y más. Pero de repente, la desesperación y la duda atraparon al pobre muchacho, a quien se le había encomendado una tarea la cual no estaba seguro de ser capaz de realizar. Viendo a lo que sería su única ancla para no perder el control alejarse poco a poco, supo que si lo dejaba irse sin decirle nada de lo que había tenido en mente cuando lo encontró ésa tarde en la calle, se arrepentiría para siempre. Dando grandes zancadas, corrió hacia Shinji y colocó una mano en su hombro.

"¡SHINJI!" gritó, casi sin darse cuenta del volumen de su voz.

Shinji se sobresaltó mucho al escuchar a su amigo gritar como si la vida le dependiera de ello y sentir su mano posarse con fuerza suficiente en su hombro como para tirarlo de no haber recuperado rápidamente el equilibrio.

Dándose la vuelta, preguntó. "¿Touji?. ¿Qué sucede?" algo le decía que lo que iba a escuchar no le iba a gustar para nada.

Touji habló, el miedo en su voz claramente evidente. "Shinji. ¿Cómo te fue la primera vez que... te subiste al EVA?" preguntó.

"¿Eh?. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" dijo Shinji, teniendo miedo de la respuesta pero muy en el fondo, una parte de él, sabía lo que su mejor amigo estaba a punto de decirle.

"Es que hoy me... vino a visitar una persona de NERV y me pidió que me convirtiera en piloto", dijo Touji llanamente, sus palabras cayendo como un balde de agua fría entre los dos. "Si acepto su propuesta, me dijeron que pasarán a mi hermana a su mejor sede médica y la hospitalizarán. Dicen que ahí recibirá los mejores cuidados que en ninguna otra parte. Y fue por eso... que sí acepté", explicó Touji, con voz temblante.

Shinji se le quedó viendo, apenas consciente de que su amigo se aferró de sus brazos y se arrodilló ante él. Touji, un piloto de EVA. Literalmente chantajeado por la situación de su hermana. Sabía que él ya lo había perdonado a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba a los EVAS, pues su hermana pequeña había acabado en el hospital durante el ataque del Tercer Ángel, cuando él EVA perdió... no, cuando ÉL perdió el control. Así que después de todo, era su culpa que su amigo y su familia se vieran en ésta situación. No pudo evitar sentirse miserable por dentro. Se preguntó lo que Touji le haría si le dijera la verdad sobre ésa batalla. ¿Lo golpearía?. ¿Dejaría de ser su amigo? Las posibilidades lo aterraron.

"Tengo miedo, mucho miedo", susurró Touji. "Traté de convencerme de que no era la gran cosa pero... recordando por lo que tú y Asuka y Rei han pasado... no puedo controlarme, mírame, estoy temblando", continuó, mirando sus manos, las cuales efectivamente, estaban temblando, casi como si tuviera frío.

Shinji se arrodilló y puso sus brazos en los hombros de su amigo, para darle el apoyo que creía que necesitaba. A pesar de sus remordimientos, trató de tranquilizar al deportista.

"No te preocupes, al principio da miedo, pero te acostumbras de inmediato, es normal para nosotros, quienes peleamos directamente, pero tenemos a todo el personal que nos respalda", explicó Shinji, aunque sin sonar muy seguro de sí mismo. Después de todo. ¿Cuántas veces había acabado en el hospital por pilotear el EVA? Sin mencionar todas las veces que un Ángel casi lo mataba a él o a sus dos compañeras o el que las tácticas de batalla no le habían inspirado mucha confianza últimamente; aún no sabía cómo pudo haber detenido al Décimo Ángel él solo, cuando todas las leyes de la física clamaban a gritos que aún con su Campo-AT activado, debió haber sido aplastado por el peso del Ángel; ya ni se diga el método que se les ocurrió de arrojar 992 Minas N2 en el Doceavo para sacarlo antes de que él saliera por su cuenta...

"Vamos Touji, si yo puedo manejarlo, estoy seguro que tú lo harás bien", continuó, pareciéndole éste último comentario más apropiado para levantarle la confianza a su amigo, pero se sorprendió por lo que escuchó en respuesta.

"Lo siento, Shinji, en verdad lo siento. La primera vez que nos vimos, te golpeé sin tomar en cuenta... tus sentimientos", dijo Touji en un susurro, aún arrodillado, sin atreverse a verlo a la cara.

OOO

"Bueno, estaré ausente por cuatro días, así que compórtense. ¿Quieren? Cualquier cosa comuníquense de inmediato con Kaji", dijo Misato, vestida con todo su uniforme completo, incluida su boina al terminar los preparativos para su viaje a Matsushiro.

"Sí..." dijo Shinji asintiendo, pero sin prestar mucha atención, aún seguía pensando en lo que pasó ayer.

Finalmente Touji se había calmado, disculpado con una sonrisa por actuar como un bebé dijo y cerró la puerta de su departamento tras entrar en él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las palabras de aliento que Shinji le había dado, no pudo evitar sentir otra vez ése mal presentimiento.

Casi como si no volvería a ver a Touji otra vez...

"¿Te quedó claro a ti también, Asuka?" preguntó Misato.

La pelirroja en cuestión sólo asomó la cabeza de su habitación con una expresión amarga en la cara dirigida a sus dos compañeros de cuarto, antes de volverse a encerrar al azotar de golpe la puerta.

Tanto Shinji como Misato se quedaron en silencio, mirando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su compañera de cuarto, Misato con una expresión exasperada, Shinji muy serio.

"¿Pero qué le pasa? Está así desde anoc..." fue interrumpida muy bruscamente por el joven Ikari.

"Señorita Misato. ¿Por qué escogieron a Touji?" preguntó Shinji, yendo directamente al grano con un tono de voz fuerte y viéndola directo a los ojos.

Misato le dio una mirada sorprendida, había sido testigo del cambio reciente de actitud de Shinji, claro, no era estúpida, al llevar un reporte de observación de los dos Elegidos a su cargo fue la primera en notarlo. Pero... era la primera vez que escuchaba ése tono de voz en Shinji, a decir verdad, le recordó mucho al Comandante Ikari, un tono de comando que no aceptaría una evasiva como respuesta...

Suspirando, dijo, "No podemos oponernos a decisiones que ya han sido tomadas, además, él también aceptó la propuesta", explicó. "Pero no te preocupes, recuerda que Ritsuko y yo estaremos con él, además, sólo será una simple prueba de activación", dijo dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro. "Bueno, tengo que irme", dijo antes de salir por la puerta, dejando a Shinji en el vestíbulo.

"..." Shinji no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Kensuke le había dicho sobre el EVA-04. Una prueba de activación y toda la segunda rama de NERV fue aniquilada. ¿Quién sabía lo que podría pasar ésta vez?

Suspirando, se dirigió a su habitación para ir por sus cosas y prepararse para cuatro días de escuela.

O al menos eso esperaba...

OOO

Mientras tanto, un avión gigantesco de transporte que llevaba una letal carga de manera muy singular, establecía contacto con la torre de control para asegurar el aterrizaje.

"ECTA 64 llamando a NEOPAN 400. Hemos detectado delante un gran cúmulo de nubes", dijo el piloto.

"NEOPAN 400 localizado. No hay problemas con los cúmulos de nubes, pueden proceder", llegó la respuesta de la torre de control.

"Entendido, realizaremos el aterrizaje sin cambiar de ruta", copió el piloto antes de internarse en dichas nubes.

El Evangelion Unidad-03, el cual parecía estar crucificado a una gran estructura de metal debajo del avión, se mantenía completamente inmóvil gracias a los seguros a los que estaba sujeto a la plataforma a pesar de la turbulencia.

Debido a su posición, nadie notó nunca que tras pasar por una nube que parecía estar cargada de electricidad, los ojos del EVA-03 centellearon un instante antes de apagarse de nuevo. Una sutil sonrisa apareció en la boca del EVA negro por un momento antes de que también desapareciera.

OOO

Shinji estaba contemplando el horizonte de nuevo en la terraza de la escuela, pero a diferencia de las semanas anteriores, no estaba sonriendo. Una mirada tensa de preocupación rondaba su rostro. Por más que trataba de hacerse a la idea de saber que Touji también pilotearía un EVA, no le parecía bien o correcto. Con un suspiro, dejó escapar parte de la frustración y ansiedad que sentía. Se dio la vuelta al escuchar el sonido de unos pasos para ver a Kensuke caminando hacia él, masticando un trozo de lo que parecía una hamburguesa de la cafetería de la escuela. No se veía muy apetitosa, de hecho, la carne parecía de plástico... aunque decidió no comentar nada para no estropearle el apetito a su amigo.

"Es la hora del almuerzo. ¿No vas a comer nada?" preguntó el chico de lentes.

"La verdad es que no tengo mucho apetito", contestó diciendo la verdad el joven Ikari.

"Mmm", dijo Kensuke, mientras masticaba otro trozo de su almuerzo. Continuó luego de tragarlo, "Entonces, el tercer EVA ya llegó a Japón. ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, la señorita Misato se fue desde ayer a Matsushiro para lo de la prueba de activación", contestó Shinji, un poco tenso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Kensuke se terminó su hamburguesa y luego se limpió las manos con una servilleta que llevaba guardada en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa.

"Qué envidia", dijo de repente, "¿Quién será el piloto?. ¿Será... Touji? No ha venido a la escuela desde ayer", comentó sagazmente el muchacho, sin saber que había dado en el clavo.

Shinji se puso muy nervioso, a veces no sabía lo audaz para las deducciones que era Kensuke, pero considerando que su afición a los EVAS y todo lo relacionado con NERV le había permitido saber el incidente de la Unidad-04 y enterarse de la prueba en Matsushiro, era un milagro que en verdad no hubiera descubierto lo del piloto.

Unas carcajadas del muchacho con pecas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. "¿Touji?. ¿Un piloto? Pero qué disparate estoy diciendo", comentó entre risas para alivio de Shinji, quien dejó escapar el aire que sin haberse dado cuenta había estado reteniendo.

"Sí... toda una locura", concordó en voz baja.

OOO

"La cabina de contacto ha sido insertada".

"Emisión de pulso".

"Que inicie la primera conexión".

Misato estaba al lado de Ritsuko, quien estaba dirigiendo la prueba de activación con el Cuarto Elegido en el EVA-03. Cuando vio llegar al joven Suzuhara, no supo qué pensar. Por un tiempo breve creyó que si el mejor amigo de Shinji luchaba a su lado, la situación mejoraría, después de todo, no diario se construía un EVA nuevo para pelear contra los Ángeles, además, quizás así Shinji tendría a alguien más con quien identificarse en su trabajo, ya que honestamente, Asuka lo consideraba un rival o una amenaza, mientras que a Rei parecía no importarle mucho su deber, al hacerlo sin ningún cuestionamiento; pero ahora; al ver la expresión de Touji y recordar el enfado de Shinji ante el hecho de que hubieran designado piloto a su amigo se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

"La armonía en el sistema es estable", oyó decir a otro técnico en el puente.

Habría seguido pensando en qué decirle a Touji después de la prueba de no haber visto que los ojos de la Unidad-03 de pronto se iluminaban antes de establecer la conexión de lleno con el piloto, las alarmas de alerta le confirmaron su deducción de que algo estaba mal.

"¡Qué sucede!" gritó nerviosa Ritsuko, también percibiendo la anomalía.

"¡Algo extraño ocurre con el sistema nervioso central!" contestó uno de los técnicos de la operación.

"¡Aborten el experimento!" ordenó la doctora. En cuanto lo dijo, el cable de energía conectado a la espalda del EVA fue expulsado, pero no detuvo las alarmas.

"¡Imposible!. ¡Se detecta una energía de gran poder dentro del EVA!" contestó el técnico, mientras que el titán negro se liberaba a la fuerza de los sujetadores del cuarto de pruebas, arrancándolos como si fueran simples juguetes con una demostración brutal de poder.

"¡No puede ser!" gritó Ritsuko, al ver que en el compartimiento donde estaba insertada la cabina de contacto, una extraña membrana gris y azul empezaba a cubrir el espacio.

Misato también lo vio y sólo confirmó al decir en voz alta lo que todos los presentes estaban pensando, "¿Un Ángel?" Vio horrorizada como el EVA comenzaba a abrir su boca, y soltaba un rugido atronador en una imitación casi perfecta a como lo hacía la Unidad-01.

Habiendo el Treceavo Ángel obtenido el poder que ya había acabado con varios de sus hermanos, desplegó su Campo-AT fortalecido al proyectarlo a través del EVA-03.

Un cegador resplandor blanco y Misato no supo nada más ya que la oscuridad la reclamó; pero de haber mantenido la conciencia, se habría dado cuenta de que el segundo campo de experimentación de Matsushiro acababa de ser destruido por completo.

OOO

Justo en ése instante, Shinji lo detectó, un nuevo Ángel hacía su aparición finalmente, al sentir una gran energía que se manifestaba no muy lejos de Tokyo-3. Antes confiaba en que lo derrotaría justo como al último Ángel, pero ésa sensación de mal presentimiento que había tenido en los últimos días lo abrumó de nuevo, ésta vez por completo.

Dando un respingo al escuchar sonar su teléfono celular, lo sacó de su bolsillo, ante la mirada extrañada de Kensuke, contestó, temeroso de lo que escucharía al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Sí...?"

"¡Shinji!" dijo una voz que reconoció como la de la Teniente Ibuki, "¡Ven de inmediato al Cuarte General junto con Rei y Asuka!. ¡Ha ocurrido algo terrible!" continúo la joven mujer.

Los peores miedos de Shinji se estaban confirmando, al mostrar una extrema preocupación en el rostro ante ésas palabras.

OOO

"¿Un accidente en Matsushiro?" repitió, con la consternación en su voz. "¿Qué hay de los demás?. ¿Están bien?. ¿La señorita Misato...?"

Fue interrumpido por la nerviosa Teniente, "No lo sabemos, no hemos podido establecer contacto con ellos, pero necesitamos que lleguen aquí de inmediato. Detectamos un objetivo no identificado en la zona del accidente, es probable que sea un Ángel", dijo Maya antes de que la línea se interrumpiera.

'_Dime algo que no sepa'_, pensó Shinji. Se quedó mirando el teléfono, el cual se había quedado en silencio. ¿Acaso el Ángel había aparecido justamente para atacar a la Unidad-03? Parecía demasiado oportuno, todo esto le daba muy mala espina...

En la calle aledaña a la escuela, pudo escuchar el rechinar de unos neumáticos; un vistazo le confirmó que eran los autos blindados negros de la Sección 2 que habían ido a recoger a los pilotos. Pudo ver a Asuka quien salió disparada con una expresión muy seria de la entrada de la escuela hacia el asiento trasero de uno de los autos. Rei no tardó también en salir, caminando sin prisa, no tenía una expresión en blanco como de costumbre, pero tampoco se veía en extremo preocupada. Dándose cuenta de que el único que faltaba era él, le dio una rápida mirada a Kensuke, quien sólo asintió y le mostró la mano derecha con el pulgar alzado.

"Confiamos en ustedes", dijo sonriendo, dándole los ánimos que Shinji sabía que sin duda necesitaba.

Echando a correr, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la salida de la escuela para abordar el vehículo que lo llevaría a NERV.

OOO

El Sol finalmente se estaba poniendo, aunque habían llegado en tan sólo pocos minutos a NERV y desplegado los EVAS a gran velocidad, el blanco que supuestamente se aproximaba había tardado mucho en llegar desde Matsushiro hasta el Monte Nobe, donde su padre les había ordenado aguardar dado que cierta Mayor no se encontraba para hacer su tarea.

Shinji no pudo evitar seguir pensando en Misato, Ritsuko... y especialmente en Touji, rogaba para que todos estuvieran bien...

"Ahí viene", la voz de Aoba lo sobresaltó al escucharla.

"El objetivo se acerca, que todos los EVAS estén listos para el ataque", dijo su padre a través del comunicador.

Alzando la vista, Shinji pudo verlo finalmente.

Y dejó escapar un jadeo.

Un figura inconfundible de color negro se acercaba lentamente, con el Sol a su espalda, los largos brazos y las peculiares hombreras hacían que fuera imposible no reconocer su forma.

Era un Evangelion, sin duda alguna la Unidad-03.

"¿Ése es el objetivo?" preguntó Shinji confundido, "Pero si es... un EVA", continuó, a pesar de sus dudas, nuevamente pudo detectar la energía a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando que emitían los Ángeles emanar de la máquina negra.

"Shinji, esto ya no es un EVA", confirmó su padre, "Es un Ángel".

"No puede ser. ¿Fue manipulado por un Ángel?" escuchó Shinji preguntar a Asuka desde su Unidad-02, la cual estaba acuclillada unos cuantos cientos de metros más adelante de él, escondida entre un par de edificios armada con una bazooka, esperando interceptar al objetivo; una pantalla de comunicación apareció en su cabina, donde pudo ver la mirada consternada de la pelirroja. "¿Y el piloto?. ¿Hay un piloto dentro?" continuó.

Shinji abrió los ojos como platos al oír eso, ya que no lo había tomado en cuenta, entonces... ¿Touji estaba dentro de ésa cosa...?

"Es imposible saberlo desde aquí pero... si está dentro del EVA, hay que ayudarlo", siguió diciendo Asuka.

De pronto, desde la distancia, Shinji pudo ver que el EVA negro se detenía por completo, con la mirada fija al frente. Al parecer, no se había percatado de que Asuka lo estaba esperando detrás de los edificios.

"¿Qué le pasa?. ¿Acaso...?" fue interrumpida al quedarse sin habla y soltar un grito de dolor.

"¡AAAAHHHH!" Shinji escuchó el grito de Asuka y la pantalla de comunicación que apareció desde el EVA-02 mostró sólo estática.

"¡ASUKA!" exclamó Shinji. No podía creerlo, el EVA negro era increíblemente veloz. En tan sólo un instante después de que se detuvo dio un salto tremendo para colocarse justo enfrente de la Unidad-02, tomando a Asuka completamente por sorpresa. De un golpe demoledor en lo que más tarde la pelirroja diría que fue en la boca de su estómago, dejó fuera de combate al EVA rojo. Todo pasó en tan sólo cinco segundos... tal vez menos calculó Shinji.

'_¡Qué velocidad!'_ pensó el Tercer Elegido preocupado¿Sería capaz de hacerle frente a algo así?

Escuchó la voz de Hyuga reportando el status de la Unidad-02, "¡El EVA-02 ha sido inutilizado!. ¡El blanco se dirige hacia donde está la Unidad-00!"

Habían colocado a Ayanami como la segunda línea de defensa contra el Ángel, no fue sino hasta ahora que Shinji se preguntó la razón del por qué no lo habían enviado a él al frente desde el principio, después de todo, no era por presumir, pero él era el que se suponía tenía mejores oportunidades de vencer al enemigo, pero ahora, pensando que Touji estaba dentro de ése monstruo...

"Rei, evita el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero detén al objetivo", ordenó Gendo, al parecer sin importarle que ya tenían un EVA menos a los diez segundos de lucha.

"Sí...", llegó la respuesta de Rei. Shinji se sobresaltó, sin duda Ayanami obedecería las órdenes de su padre, como siempre, y si lo hacía... Touji tal vez también...

"¡Ayanami!. ¡No dispares!" gritó Shinji, presa del pánico al pensar en lo que le podría pasarle a su amigo si el EVA era atacado. "¡Touji está... Touji está dentro del tercer EVA!"

Pudo ver que el EVA azul ya tenía la mira fija de su rifle en el Ángel, pero no disparaba. ¿Acaso... de verdad Ayanami le había hecho caso? Sin duda la Unidad-00 parecía titubear, al parecer insegura de abrir fuego.

"Rei, dispara", dijo la voz fría del Comandante.

La mano del EVA azul tenía un dedo puesto en el gatillo, pero seguía sin disparar. El EVA negro seguía avanzando cuando de pronto, se detuvo súbitamente. Giró su cabeza en dirección a Rei y con un impulso similar al que usó contra la Unidad-02, brincó espectacularmente, cayéndole encima al EVA-00. Shinji no lo pensó más y echó a correr desde su posición hacia donde los dos titanes estaban forcejeando, era claro que el Ángel tenía la ventaja, ya que estaba sujetando al EVA de Rei con todo su peso contra el suelo. De pronto, el EVA-03 soltó un rugido, tomó al EVA de un único ojo por el cuello con ambas manos y lo levantó, como si no fuera más que muñeco. Rei seguía forcejeando pero era inútil, la fuerza de su oponente no se comparaba con los esfuerzos de ella por liberarse. Dando otro rugido atronador, el EVA negro le propinó un cabezazo brutal a su presa justo en la cara. La Unidad-00 salió despedida de sus manos y fue a estrellarse con una velocidad de vértigo sobre otros cuantos edificios.

"¡Ayanami!" gritó Shinji, mientras llegaba corriendo justo enfrente de la máquina negra.

"¡Piloto inconsciente!. ¡La Unidad-00 ha sido neutralizada!. ¡Envíen escuadrones de rescate a los dos EVAS!" oyó Shinji la voz de Aoba, había tardado mucho en acercarse para poder ayudar a Ayanami, apretó los dientes en frustración, ésa cosa... se había atrevido a lastimar a sus amigos... sin duda se vengaría a cómo diera lugar, una rabia como la que sintió dentro del Doceavo Ángel antes de emerger despedazándolo comenzó a pugnar dentro de él...

Sacudió su cabeza sobresaltado, al darse cuenta de ésos pensamientos, no podía atacar al EVA, al menos no todavía, no hasta que supiera que Touji estaba a salvo. Pero ahora, sólo quedaba él, lo único que se interponía entre el gigante del subterráneo y un inminente nuevo impacto y el Ángel...

"Shinji", escuchó la voz de su padre, aún tranquila, se preguntó cómo era posible que tuviera ése tono en un momento así, "Eres el único que queda, encárgate de eliminarlo".

La respiración de Shinji era agitada, no sabía qué hacer, no se atrevía a atacar al Ángel, pero tampoco se podía permitir fallar en su misión, o lo que Kaji le había enseñado en el parque tal vez ocurriera otra vez, además, un descuido y sería vencido tan fácilmente como Asuka o Rei. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar seguir pensando en Touji... cuando lo conoció, cuando lo golpeó en venganza por lo que le había pasado a su hermana, cuando se habían hecho amigos y todo lo que habían compartido juntos, cuando se desmoronó enfrente de él al confesarle que fue seleccionado para pilotear el EVA...

"¡Shinji!. ¿Por qué te quedas parado?" la voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos y apenas y pudo reaccionar ante el ataque del EVA enemigo, el cual soltó otro rugido y brincó hacia él, con la intención de darle una patada. Shinji bloqueó el golpe con su rifle, el cual se dobló y quedó inutilizado por completo ante el impacto, el EVA negro se apoyó ahí como un trampolín y saltó dando una vuelta hacia atrás, para caer a cuatro patas, jadeando pesadamente por su boca monstruosa. La Unidad-01 reculó ante el impacto y salió despedida varios metros hacia atrás. Shinji se incorporó de inmediato y desde ése ángulo pudo verlo.

Una cabina de contacto a medio salir de la espalda del EVA negro, atrapada por una especie de membrana palpitante de color gris y azul. ¡Así que entonces en verdad Touji estaba dentro del EVA! Sonrió un poco, dejando todas sus dudas atrás, si podía distraer el bastante tiempo al enemigo para sacar la cabina y ponerla a salvo, entonces ya no se contendría...

No tuvo mucho tiempo para hacer su decisión, ya que el EVA negro se paró y con una velocidad tremenda corrió hacia él, pero el joven Ikari estaba preparado, ambos EVAS lanzaron sus puños hacia delante, enlazando sus manos en un poderoso apretón, una lucha de poder a poder, donde el destino del mundo entero y la humanidad estaba en juego.

Sin embargo, la Unidad-03 era una generación más reciente de EVA que la Unidad-01, y con su poder amplificado por el Ángel, poco a poco empezó a hacer retroceder al gigante púrpura. Shinji estaba usando toda su fuerza pero no podía detener a su enemigo, _'¡Es más fuerte de lo que creí!'_, pensó, desesperado.

Iba a tratar de atontar al EVA negro de un rodillazo en el torso para tratar de obtener algo de tiempo y sacar la cabina cuando se dio cuenta de que sucedía algo extraño. Los brazos del EVA enemigo parecían... ¿Alargarse? No había duda, cada vez era más la distancia que lo separaba de su enemigo, pero su enlace de manos seguía presente.

"¿Qué...?" masculló Shinji cuando el EVA negro rugió y sus brazos se extendieron por completo, estirándose a una velocidad tremenda que tomó a Shinji por sorpresa, salió disparado y se estrelló de lleno contra una colina cercana, el impacto sacándole el aire y evitando que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo cuando las dos manos se posaron alrededor del cuello de su EVA y empezaron a apretar. La Unidad-03 no perdió el tiempo y acortó la distancia, recuperando el tamaño normal de sus extremidades, con un firme agarre sobre la Unidad-01, apretando con tal fuerza que dentro de poco, le rompería el cuello.

Shinji estaba empezando a ver borroso, la falta de aire se hacía cada vez más presente, trató de asir el cuello propio de su enemigo pero era en vano, el EVA negro se mantenía a una distancia prudente de él, al parecer consciente de que su oponente reaccionó ante su primer ataque y no cayó tan fácilmente como los otros dos. Desesperado, asió las manos negras del enemigo, en un intento por forzarlas a soltarlo, pero no cedían. Sintió que su propio cuello era apretado cada vez más y más...

OOO

"¡Los signos vitales del piloto decaen rápidamente!. ¡Corre peligro!" gritó muy nerviosa la Teniente Ibuki observando las lecturas de Shinji.

"¡Oh no!. ¡Bajen la sincronización al 60 por ciento!" ordenó Fuyutsuki al ver la situación en que el joven Ikari se encontraba.

Gendo observaba sin cambiar su semblante, sin embargo, por dentro se sentía nervioso, éste Ángel había demostrado ser el más fuerte de todos hasta ahora. Había vencido con suma facilidad a dos pilotos y ahora, su propio hijo, el recuerdo de Yui y el del por qué estaba haciendo sus objetivos, corría peligro. Observó la pantalla donde se veía la batalla, desde su posición, la Unidad-01 no podía hacer mucho, la Unidad-03 se mantenía ligeramente alejada, sólo lo suficiente como para escapar del alcance del titán púrpura, sin duda, Shinji había tenido intención de sacar la cabina del piloto, pero también fue tomado por sorpresa por las habilidades del Ángel. Dando un suspiro casi inaudible y maldiciéndose por lo que Shinji pensaría de él después de esto, se dirigió a la Teniente Ibuki.

"Corta toda sincronización de la Unidad-01", dijo fríamente.

"¿Q-qué?. ¿Ha-habla en serio?" tartamudeó la joven mujer, presa del pánico ya que el Comandante se estaba dirigiendo directamente a ella además de lo crítico de la situación.

"Sí, quiero que cambies al sistema sustituto", prosiguió Gendo.

"Pe-pero ése sistema aún presenta muchos defectos, y sin la Doctora Akagi aquí..." fue interrumpida por el Comandante.

"¡Hazlo!" ordenó de un grito.

"... Sí..." contestó sumisa Maya, no estaba muy convencida con lo del sistema sustituto después de ver su desempeño en los simuladores, pero tal vez no tenían más remedio, si esto seguía así, Shinji sin duda perecería. Accionando los controles, cercenó la sincronización entre Shinji y el EVA y activó el tan odiado sistema sustituto...

OOO

Dentro de la cabina del Tercer Elegido, todo se puso oscuro, la presión que sentía en su garganta había desparecido, se apresuró a recobrar el aliento que le faltaba.

Al parecer, habían cortado toda sincronización suya con la Unidad-01, estaba a punto de preguntarse por qué lo habían hecho cuando de pronto lo sintió, más fuerte que nunca... la brutalidad, la sed de sangre, una violencia abrumadora que lo inundaba por completo, llevó sus manos a su cabeza, gimiendo, en un fútil intento por calmar el dolor que sentía dentro de su cabeza.

Shinji hizo lo posible por controlarse pero era inútil, estaba cediendo y muy rápidamente, cuando una lluvia de recuerdos lo asaltó.

"**_Pero con esa actitud tuya sin duda les vas a fallar, y el precio por ello saldrá muy caro en ésta guerra"_**, su parte oscura, de brazos cruzados mirándolo con desprecio.

"_Debes de estar preparado para lo que podría suceder en caso de que falles",_ Kaji, mostrándole las fotos del Segundo Impacto.

"_Es que hoy me... vino a visitar una persona de NERV y me pidió que me convirtiera en piloto"_, Touji, temblando de miedo.

"_Confiamos en ustedes"_, Kensuke, animándolo antes de la batalla.

'_¡No les puedo fallar!. ¡No les debo fallar!. ¡Pero Touji está ahí dentro!. ¿Qué debo hacer?. ¡Yo...!. ¡Yo...!'_, continuó forcejeando Shinji contra sí mismo hasta que su parte oscura lo dominó por completo.

Si alguien hubiera estado dentro de la cabina, seguramente se habría quedado paralizado de miedo al ver cómo los ojos del Tercer Elegido parecían emitir una luz propia, con las pupilas contraídas, pero lo que sin duda aterraba más era la sonrisa despiadada que apareció en su cara cuando tomó los controles del EVA de nuevo...

OOO

"¡Qué está pasando!" preguntó Gendo, consternado al ver que el sistema no reaccionaba, el EVA poseído seguía apretando el cuello de la Unidad-01.

"¡No lo sabemos!. ¡La señal fue emitida pero el EVA no reaccionó ante ella!" exclamó Hyuga, tratando de ver en los monitores qué había salido mal.

Maya seguía frenética con la misma idea cuando de pronto, dirigió su vista a la pantalla que mostraba los signos vitales de Shinji y se quedó de piedra ante lo que vio.

"No puede ser..." susurró, pero el Subcomandante la escuchó y dándole una rápida mirada, el anciano preguntó, "¿Qué sucede?"

Maya se llevó las manos a la boca, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, las sinapsis simuladas del sistema sustituto habían activado satisfactoriamente al EVA, pero de acuerdo a la lectura de la MAGI, se habían cruzado por alguna razón con las del piloto, generando un completo desorden, errático y caótico en la mente del Tercer Elegido; sin embargo, lo más extraño era el radio de sincronización, el cual se mostraba en un obsceno 87 por ciento, lo más alto jamás registrado entre los pilotos y sus Unidades.

"El sistema sustituto reestableció la conexión entre Shinji y el EVA pero... las lecturas son iguales a las de cuando salió del Doceavo Ángel..." susurró Maya, horrorizada, al recordar que ella y la Doctora Akagi habían analizado los datos de la Unidad-01 luego de su última batalla y cómo Shinji había destrozado al Ángel; no se quería ni imaginar lo que ésta vez ocurriría...

Todos los oyentes presentes en el Dogma Central abrieron mucho los ojos ante las palabras de Maya, mientras sus mentes asimilaban las posibilidades de lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Qué?" gritó Gendo, finalmente perdiendo la compostura y rompiendo el silencio que se estableció en el centro de mando.

Un risa demente se hizo escuchar desde la cabina de contacto de la Unidad-01 mientras que los ojos del EVA-01 brillaban con una luz roja maligna y con un rugido atronador, como para demostrarle a la Unidad-03 cómo se hacía, iniciaba el contraataque...

OOO

Con unas fuerzas renovadas y sacadas de un lugar desconocido, las manos del EVA-01 apretaron los brazos de la Unidad-03. Al principio, pareció que era en vano, hasta que la armadura negra empezó a quebrarse bajo la brutal presión. El apretón continuó, triturando metal, carne y hueso hasta que destrozó ambos brazos como si fueran un montón de ramas secas de madera.

Era obvio que el aullido que dio la Unidad-03 fue de sorpresa y dolor, ante el súbito ataque del enemigo que había estado dominando. Todos en el Dogma Central miraban horrorizados la escena mientras las carcajadas del Tercer Elegido aún resonaban por el sistema de comunicación. Las cámaras al interior de la cabina mostraban a Shinji, con una sonrisa perversa y una mirada fría y extraña en los ojos, los cuales parecían irradiar una luz propia. ¿Era éste el Shinji que todos conocían?. ¿El tímido y dócil muchacho? Todo indicaba que no era así...

Una vez que rompió por completo los brazos del EVA negro, la Unidad-01 comenzó a jalar y los arrancó de cuajo a la altura de los codos. Los muñones sanguinolentos sacaron un líquido rojo a chorros, mientras el gigante negro trataba de retroceder del demonio que era su enemigo, pero a decir verdad, nunca tuvo oportunidad de escapar.

Ahora la Unidad-01 se lanzó contra el Ángel y lo asió por la garganta, y en tan sólo un instante, el apretón le quebró el cuello como si hubiera sido un mondadientes. La cabeza del EVA negro cayó hacia delante, rota y sin vida. El EVA-01 rugió otra vez y alzando aún más a su indefenso enemigo, lo azotó contra el suelo con toda su fuerza. Un temblor de escala de siete grados pudo sentirse en un radio de cinco kilómetros desde el impacto.

Pero la masacre no terminó ahí.

Alzando un puño gigantesco, la Unidad-01 lo estrelló de lleno contra la cara del EVA negro, efectivamente haciéndola estallar en pedazos. Un ojo salió disparado en una dirección, mientras que una lluvia de dientes volaba en otra. Los testigos lo compararían más tarde con la imagen de un huevo siendo aplastado por un martillo.

El EVA negro gimió débilmente, casi suplicándole al demonio púrpura que lo sacara de su miseria de una buena vez. Obedeciendo la petición, el EVA con un cuerno lo cogió por el cuello y lo alzó con su mano izquierda. La mano derecha tenía los dedos unidos en formación recta, curvándolos un poco a manera de pala. Una luz anaranjada rodeaba dicha mano.

"¡El EVA-01 concentra todo su Campo-AT alrededor de su mano derecha!" pudo informar Hyuga, a pesar de lo asqueado que estaba ante el espectáculo atroz. Maya no estaba en condiciones mejores, al parecer, hacía todo su esfuerzo por no vomitar y dejar un desastre en el piso o las consolas.

Shinji finalmente había dejado de reír, con esa risa de sonido escalofriante y habló, en un tono cortante, como de hielo. "¡Hasta nunca!" gritó y estrelló su mano directo en el pecho del EVA, atravesándolo como si no fuera más resistente que el papel, y destrozando dicha sección, ya que se contrajo ante el poder del EVA-01 de la manera en que una lata de aluminio caliente lo haría al ser colocada bajo un chorro de agua helada. El golpe atravesó al blanco pasando por su armadura y tejidos hasta llegar a la fuente de energía que emanaba la presencia del Ángel, el núcleo, el cual se desintegró por completo dentro del pecho del EVA ante el contacto del Campo-AT concentrado de la Unidad-01, eliminando finalmente al Treceavo Ángel.

La Unidad-03 gimió una última vez, débilmente, antes de que su ojo que quedaba se apagara, un charco gigantesco de sangre se acumulaba debajo del gigante negro, debido a la herida masiva que le provocó el ataque del EVA-01. La mano púrpura se retiró del agujero gigantesco que había creado, pero no venía vacía.

En ella estaba la cabina de contacto.

Dejando caer al EVA negro como si fuera una bolsa de basura, el rostro de la Unidad-01 se dirigió al pequeño, oh tan precioso objeto blanco.

Una membrana extraña aún lo cubría, pero se marchitaba rápidamente. Al parecer, el Ángel actuaba como un virus, el cual al haber sido retirado de su huésped, se desintegraba muy rápidamente.

Shinji lo miró sin compasión alguna, sus ojos denotando una pícara malicia. Conque ésta era la forma del Ángel. _'Patético'_, pensó. Una mueca apareció en su cara. Lo aplastaría como el insecto que era.

Lentamente, los dedos morados empezaron a cerrarse en torno al cilindro blanco... el metal comenzaba a torcerse...

Los tres Tenientes, Hyuga, Aoba e Ibuki desviaron la mirada del monitor, incapaces de mirar lo que iba a suceder, sea lo que le haya pasado a Shinji, el piloto era ahora una bestia sedienta de sangre...

Gendo Ikari había visto mucho en su vida, pero su semblante no cambió en absoluto al presenciar la carnicería de la que era autor su único hijo. Estaba acostumbrado a la muerte, y no le afectó en nada ver cómo el EVA negro era despezado como un muñeco de trapo; pero por dentro, no pudo evitar sentirse hasta cierto grado... fascinado. ¿En verdad Shinji aplastaría la cabina?. ¿Éste era el resultado de haber abandonado a su hijo por casi diez años?. ¿Yui lo perdonaría si ése era el caso...?

Todo indicaba que era el fin para el Cuarto Elegido, piloto a voluntad del Evangelion Unidad-03 durante escasos segundos, cuando un grito se hizo escuchar desde la Unidad-01.

"¡BASTA!"

Los ojos del EVA parpadearon y dejaron de emitir la extraña luz roja, para recuperar su brillo normal, la mano dejó de apretar y muy lentamente se arrodilló, colocando delicadamente la cabina en el suelo y quedándose inmóvil.

Maya se atrevió a mirar el patrón de ondas cerebrales y dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que dicho patrón del Tercer Elegido había regresado a la normalidad, e incluso la sincronización con su EVA había bajado a un 70 por ciento.

OOO

Shinji estaba jadeando dentro de la cabina, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacerle al EVA-03 y estuvo a punto de provocarle a la cabina de contacto sabiendo que Touji estaba dentro. Le costó mucho trabajo recuperar el control de sí mismo, pero lo que más le asustaba era que... a decir verdad, había disfrutado cada segundo de la carnicería, al haberse visto libre de toda atadura... nunca antes se había sentido tan... libre.

Era como si un velo rojo se hubiera posado sobre sus ojos y hubiera sido un espectador en primera fila de lo que sucedió; había tratado de detenerse pero no le había sido posible. Cuando vio que estaba a punto de triturar el pequeño cilindro blanco, gritó con todas sus fuerzas y pudo detenerse de milagro, pero ahora, se quedó inmóvil, sin atreverse a mover un solo dedo, casi como si semejante hecho pudiera despertar de nuevo a la bestia dentro de su ser.

No supo por cuánto tiempo se quedó así.

OOO

Misato despertó, sintiendo que cada centímetro de su cuerpo ardía de dolor. Extrañamente, no sentía su brazo izquierdo, se aterró un momento, antes de sentir lo que sin duda era dicha extremidad yaciendo sobre su estómago, lo cual la calmó un poco. Estaba desorientada, no sabía muy bien qué había sucedido. Recordaba la prueba de activación del EVA-03, luego una sirena de alarma y luego...

El Ángel.

Pudo escuchar el frenesí de los equipos de rescate, haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar a los heridos de la explosión del laboratorio, pero aún estaba incrédula ante el hecho de que sobreviviera habiendo estado tan cerca del monstruo negro.

"¿... Aún estoy viva?" susurró.

Abrió los ojos, para tratar de ver qué pasaba. Su visión era muy borrosa, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre una camilla y que tenía el brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo, sin duda se lo había roto.

Kaji estaba arrodillado ante ella, con una débil sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer contento de que estuviera viva.

"... Kaji", dijo débilmente.

"Por fortuna aún lo estás", bromeó el hombre sin afeitarse.

"¿Y Ritsuko...?" preguntó la mujer de cabello morado.

"Descuida, a ella no le paso nada grave, está en mejores condiciones que tú", contestó de inmediato el agente encubierto.

Misato cerró los ojos y suspiró, "Ya veo", dijo. Luego se quedó callada un rato antes de hacer la inevitable pregunta.

"¿Y el EVA?"

"Exterminado como el Ángel en que se convirtió", respondió serenamente Kaji.

Misato no pudo evitar dar un jadeo... el Cuarto Elegido había estado dentro del EVA...

"¿Quién...?" no pudo terminar la pregunta, presa del pánico y el horror.

"Descuida, la cabina no fue destruida pero, al parecer... la Unidad-01 fue la que lo destruyó..." dijo Kaji, con la cabeza agachada.

Misato sólo pudo abrir aún más sus ojos.

OOO

Shinji sólo reaccionó cuando escuchó por su comunicador la voz de la Teniente Ibuki reportando lo que pasaba con el equipo de rescate que abría la cabina de contacto del EVA-03. Dirigió su mirada hacia la congregación de gente alrededor de dicho objeto, vestida con trajes especiales para evitar una posible contaminación, pero eso era poco probable. La membrana o el virus que había sido el Ángel se había desprendido y literalmente convertido en polvo poco después de que depositó la cabina en el suelo. Inconscientemente, subió el volumen de la radio para no perder ni una palabra de lo que decía Maya.

"El piloto del EVA-03 fue sacado de la cabina de contacto a las 20:07. Tiene varias laceraciones y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, además de un brazo dislocado, pero por todo lo demás, está bien, sólo inconsciente". Finalizó la transmisión.

Shinji dejó escapar el aire que había retenido sin darse cuenta. Touji estaba vivo, y se encontraba bien. Sin querer, dejó salir unas lágrimas de alivio las cuales se disolvieron casi instantáneamente en el LCL.

Pero su alegría no duró mucho. Había estado a punto de cometer un error irreparable. Era vergonzoso admitirlo pero simplemente, aún no sabía cómo controlarse.

Otro error así y quizás la próxima vez sucedería algo que no podría reparar nunca...

El EVA-01 se incorporó finalmente, tras haber estado una hora entera inmóvil, acuclillado. El equipo de rescate se sobresaltó al sentir que el gigante se movía, después de haber visto de lo que era capaz el piloto de dicha máquina, ya no sabían si considerarlo un aliado o un mismísimo engendro.

Una transmisión desde el Evangelion calmó sus dudas.

"La Unidad-01 regresa a su jaula de contención", se escuchó la voz del Tercer Elegido, mientras caminaba lentamente a la catapulta más cercaba para descender a los Cuarteles Generales.

Dentro del EVA, Shinji Ikari aún derramaba lágrimas en silencio, mientras se juraba a sí mismo que de un modo u otro, domaría la bestia dentro de sí a toda costa.

Continuará...

**Capítulo 4 – Entrenamientos y Advertencias**

Shinji estuvo a punto de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda la vida. El miedo a que algo así ocurra de nuevo lo orilla a hacer todo lo posible por dominarse a sí mismo por completo para evitar que se repita, pero tal parece, que adiestrarse en pilotear el EVA con toda su capacidad también conlleva grandes riesgos...

OOO

Notas del autor:

Wow, esto fue más largo de lo que esperaba. Bueno, vayamos por partes, me basé sobre todo en el volumen 6 del manga para hacer el capítulo, además de poner algunos toques personales (como la batalla de los EVAS, o la plática de Kaji en el parque). Como tal vez hayan notado, puede haber "huecos" en la historia, (interacción Touji/Hikari, el escándalo en NERV por la desaparición del EVA-04), pero es intencionado, después de todo, asumo que son hechos que los lectores tal vez ya sepan de pies a cabeza y al menos para mí no parecen muy relevantes para el contexto de la historia, la cual, (por si no se ha notado), gira sobre todo alrededor del Tercer Elegido, aunque en los siguientes capítulos veremos un poco más de Rei y Asuka (o al menos eso espero).

Sobre si Shinji pareció un demente en la pelea... bueno. ¿Qué esperaban? Su parte oscura salió de golpe y se vio en el Capítulo 2 que ésa parte suya sólo tiene en mente acabar con el enemigo...

Gracias a Theblacksun y BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones del texto, vaya, ya pasé de las 20,000 palabras, pero dudo que los siguientes capítulos sean tan largos como éste, en fin, a ver qué pasa...

Enermil: Supongo que con éste fic verás que tu predicción sobre Shinji fue más o menos correcta jejeje. Sobre si el SRWMX es un crossover, sí, de hecho uno gigantesco, personajes y mechas de Evangelion, Raxhepon, Gundam G, Char's Counterattack y por supuesto, Mazinger aparecen, entre otros muchos más.

Comenzado el 9 de Agosto del 2006

Terminado el 17 de Agosto del 2006


	5. Entrenamientos y Advertencias

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Las Alas del Corazón**

**Capítulo 4: Entrenamientos y Advertencias**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

OOO

Asuka seguía dando vueltas en su cama.

Simplemente no podía dormir, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue el techo de la enfermería antes de recordar que el Ángel la había vencido tan fácilmente. Había estado tratando de recordar exactamente cómo fue que lo hizo cuando la odiosa Niña Modelo apareció en la entrada del cuarto y simplemente le dijo que tenían que ir al cuarto de control principal para escuchar el informe de la batalla. Echando un vistazo al reloj se dio cuenta de que había estado noqueada unas cuantas horas: era medianoche.

Había hecho una mueca ante el comentario, ya le fastidiaba la voz monótona de la Primera, pero aún más el hecho de que la llamaran para algo tan trivial como eso, si seguían vivos era porque sencillamente habían acabado al Ángel, de seguro el baka y la Primera se habían hecho cargo de eso...

Sin embargo, algo le dijo que quizás la Primera no había tenido nada que ver de hecho con la destrucción del Ángel, ya que de camino al Dogma Central, parecía tambalearse un poco, casi como si... también acabara de haber despertado. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Misato también ahí cuando llegaron, bastante malherida, con un brazo roto en un cabestrillo y varios vendajes por todo el cuerpo, con una expresión muy seria y preocupada. La Doctora Akagi también estaba ahí, no se veía tan mal, a excepción de una venda alrededor de su frente, tenía la misma mirada aburrida de siempre. El Subcomandante y la Teniente Ibuki también estaban presentes. Todos dirigieron una rápida mirada a las dos Elegidas cuando llegaron al lugar.

Asuka se extrañó de no ver a Shinji por ningún lado.

Sin una palabra, el Subcomandante sólo asintió a la Teniente, quien desde su consola, activó la grabación de los hechos de la última batalla.

Asuka hizo una mueca al ver la grabación y la manera en que el EVA negro la había derrotado. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero no pudo hacer nada en absoluto para defenderse.

El video continuó, mostrando cómo el Ángel había seguido su avance y la forma en que Shinji le suplicó a Rei para que no atacara al EVA enemigo sabiendo que Touji estaba ahí dentro.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la manera en que la Niña Modelo había sido derribada, sin duda alguna, fue derrotada de una forma más humillante que ella. Se atrevió a darle una mirada a los demás presentes, quienes aún continuaban viendo la pantalla, sin cambiar de gesto. Encogiéndose de hombros ante la falta de comentarios por el fracaso de ellas dos, dirigió su atención de nuevo al monitor.

Vio la manera en que Shinji había reaccionado satisfactoriamente ante el ataque tan veloz del Ángel al ser capaz de bloquearlo, a diferencia de ella quien ni siquiera pudo verlo. Frunció el ceño ante el enojo, de nuevo el baka había demostrado su superioridad sobre ella. El Invencible Shinji, salvando el día de nuevo...

Sin embargo, su mirada cambió de nuevo a una extrañada al ver la manera en que el Ángel había sometido al EVA-01 al estirar sorpresivamente sus brazos, ahorcando al gigante púrpura hasta el punto en que cortaron la sincronización del baka con su Unidad. ¿Cómo rayos había el idiota vencido al Ángel en una situación tan difícil como ésa, aún para él?

En ése momento, la Teniente se excusó y salió de la habitación apresuradamente, con una mirada agitada en el rostro y no precisamente por la falta de sueño; ante la mirada atónita de los demás. ¿Qué podría ser lo que la obligó a hacer eso? Sólo el Subcomandante no pareció sorprendido por la reacción de Maya.

La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar.

Asuka miró horrorizada el contraataque de la Unidad-01 una vez que la conexión con su piloto se reestableció. Pudo escuchar que tanto Misato como Ritsuko jadearon mientras que un rápido vistazo a la Niña Modelo reveló la sorpresa en su rostro. No pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente enferma ante la masacre y el baño de sangre del que había sido víctima la Unidad-03, no podía culpar del todo a la Teniente Ibuki, siempre le había parecido una mujer muy sensible y al parecer, el haber visto en vivo esto una vez era más que suficiente para ella. Pero lo que más la hizo temblar fueron las carcajadas escalofriantes de Shinji durante todo el ataque.

¿Quién rayos era Shinji Ikari? Se preguntó, dándose cuenta de que tal vez no lo conocía tan bien como ella creía.

La transmisión terminó cuando el EVA púrpura depositó la cabina de contacto que había sacado a la fuerza del gigante negro en el suelo luego de aniquilar de manera brutal al Ángel. Nadie dijo nada, todos simplemente se retiraron del lugar y se dispersaron por los corredores de NERV.

La mente de la Segunda Elegida no pudo evitar divagar ante lo que acababa de ver y volvió a pensar en su compañero de cuarto, reflexionado sobre él. Por un lado, estaba el dócil muchacho que ella siempre molestaba, el cual siempre mostraba una indiferencia sublime ante cualquier cosa, aunque últimamente su actitud había cambiado poco a poco en una, aunque odiaba admitirlo, más atractiva para ella por la creciente seguridad y confianza que mostraba.

Pero ahora... por el otro, no había duda, otro Shinji existía cuando piloteaba su EVA. Un... monstruo, violento y sediento de sangre, era la única descripción que se le pudo ocurrir para relacionar el ataque del EVA-01 y las carcajadas sin fin que daba el Tercer Elegido durante todo el proceso... Ahora estaba más segura que nunca de que lo que pasó al Tercer Ángel también fue obra del joven Ikari.

Decidió ir a los vestidores y darse una ducha, aún estaba vestida en su traje de conexión y el olor del LCL la molestaba bastante.

No vio a Shinji por ningún lado ni de camino a los casilleros ni cuando salió de ellos.

Llegó a casa por su cuenta más tarde, a eso de casi las dos de la mañana; dado que Misato no podía conducir su auto en semejante estado y al parecer, aún había mucho papeleo que tenía que hacer por la destrucción del último Ángel. Al salir del Geofrente, no pudo evitar mirar una vez más la macabra escena del EVA negro hecho trizas tirado en el suelo, mientras que los alrededores del gigante estaban cubiertos por una densa capa de sangre. El equipo de limpieza tardaría un buen tiempo en limpiar el desastre.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver los zapatos de Shinji en el vestíbulo al llegar, así que el tonto había regresado a casa en cuanto eliminó al enemigo. Se molestó aún más al notar que a pesar de que había hecho tanto ruido al llegar, él no había salido de su habitación para recibirla. Quizás estaba dormido considerando la hora que era. Por un momento estuvo tentada a entrar a su cuarto pero al final, no lo hizo. No sabía qué decirle.

Recordó otra vez la grabación, el momento en que parecía que el torpe de Suzuhara parecía haber llegado a su fin y la manera en que Shinji gritó _"¡BASTA!"_ y el EVA se detuvo; después de todo, Shinji se debió de dar cuenta de que estuvo de matar al tonto amigo suyo.

Sin nada qué hacer, se metió a su habitación y trató de dormir un poco, pero fue en vano, la derrota y la humillación de no haber podido hacer nada no se lo permitieron.

El día siguiente tampoco fue mucho mejor, se suponía que tenían escuela, pero Shinji no salió de su habitación por ningún motivo. Cuando le reclamó a gritos el por qué no había hecho el desayuno, una voz mullida por la puerta cerrada pero con el tono afilado que reconoció como el que usó cuando se despidió del Ángel antes de atravesarlo por el pecho, que simplemente le dijo "Vete, Asuka", fue más que suficiente para que diera un paso atrás y se retirara. Sin atreverse a tener que vérselas con el Shinji que había acabado con el Ángel, se fue sola a la escuela.

Tuvo que soportar a una histérica Hikari, quien se había enterado por medio de Kensuke de que el piloto de la Unidad-03 era Touji, con sus incesantes preguntas sobre qué había pasado, si él estaba bien y que cuándo saldría del hospital. Hasta donde sabía, Suzuhara no había salido con heridas graves, sólo unos cuantos golpes por ser sacudido dentro de la cabina y un brazo dislocado, eso era todo, sin embargo, le dijo a su amiga con un tono de voz agrio que quizás debería preguntarle a Shinji cuando lo viera qué había pasado.

Al terminar la escuela, no regresó a casa, aún no estaba segura de querer ver a Shinji, por lo que se entretuvo toda la tarde en el centro comercial de la ciudad, aunque para su decepción, cada vez había menos tiendas abiertas. La evacuación constante de Tokyo-3 mostraba su impacto cada vez más en todas partes.

Cuando regresó poco antes del anochecer, encontró que los zapatos de Shinji no estaban y una nota suya pegada en el refrigerador, la cual decía que Misato aún no regresaría dentro de unos cuantos días más y que él había salido a visitar a Touji en el hospital. Una nota final decía que la cena estaba lista sólo, necesitaba ser recalentada y que no se olvidara de alimentar a Pen-Pen.

Dando un suspiro, Asuka sólo sirvió algo de comida en el plato del pingüino, ella misma no tenía mucha hambre y se dirigió a su habitación para desplomarse en su cama.

El sueño no llegaba y se encontró a sí misma más entretenida en mirar la Luna llena que con su luz inundaba plácidamente su habitación.

"... Baka Shinji", dijo con rencor.

OOO

Shinji estaba mirando fijamente la puerta de la presuntuosa oficina de su padre, a escasos dos metros ante él, cerrada, lista para ser empujada y que entrara.

Seguía dándole vueltas a los hechos sobre lo que pasó cuando acabó con el Treceavo Ángel, al parecer, habían desactivado su conexión en el momento más crítico para poner en marcha el llamado "sistema sustituto", lo cual según escuchó, era una especie de piloto automático para el EVA.

Pero por alguna razón, dicho sistema había afectado su psique de manera que la oscuridad de su corazón había salido con toda su fuerza y poder, dominándolo mientras hacía trizas a la Unidad-03.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero estaba seguro de que su padre tenía algo que ver con esto.

Después de haber regresado el EVA-01 a su jaula, salió de la cabina y se dirigió directamente a las duchas. No supo cómo le hizo para bañarse, vestirse y llegar a casa. Sólo se percató de sus alrededores cuando estaba en su habitación, contemplando la Luna llena. El cuerpo celeste le otorgó la paz que necesitaba para descansar un poco.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, con el sonido de la ducha, lo cual significaba que Asuka se estaba bañando, o al menos eso pensó, todavía no sabía qué había sucedido con Misato.

Sin embargo, cuando la pelirroja le gritó del otro lado de la puerta por el desayuno, el enojo otra vez surgió dentro de él. El día de ayer había sido decididamente uno de los peores de su vida y no estaba de humor para aguantar a la Segunda Elegida y su pomposa actitud. Diciendo lo más fríamente que pudo "Vete, Asuka", no tardó en escuchar el sonido de la puerta azotándose para dejarlo solo.

Horas más tarde, escuchó el teléfono sonar, desganado, se dirigió a la sala y lo contestó. Makoto habló por el otro extremo de la línea, diciéndole que Misato estaba bien, aunque algo lastimada y seguía bajo observación médica, mientras que Touji al parecer también ya había despertado y se encontraba en el hospital.

Ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde cuando finalmente decidió que no podía seguir evitando lo inevitable por más tiempo... y mucho menos el plan que se le ocurrió la noche anterior mientras contemplaba la Luna...

Dirigiéndose a la cocina y presintiendo que quizás tardaría mucho en llegar, preparó algo de comer, le dejó una nota a Asuka explicándole que Misato todavía no llegaría a casa y que no olvidara alimentar a Pen-Pen cuando llegara. Dando un suspiro, salió del departamento y se dirigió al hospital donde Touji estaba internado según Hyuga.

Al llegar a su habitación, el joven deportista lo saludó con una gran sonrisa, estaba cubierto de moretones pero por lo demás, se le veía bien.

"No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, además, he quedado peor en varias riñas en la escuela", dijo Touji para tratar de animarlo.

Shinji no pudo evitar sentirse peor por dentro, después de todo HABÍA sido su culpa, pero ver a su amigo ileso y agradeciéndole por haberlo ayudado a evitar terminar como el huésped del Ángel sólo aumentó su determinación para lo que tenía planeado hacer.

"Shinji, en serio, no fue tu culpa, rayos, si no lo hubieras atacado quizás ésa cosa te habría matado", dijo Touji, ya más serio al ver su expresión preocupada. "Además, me mostraron el video. ¡Estuviste increíble!. ¡Sobre todo la forma en que pudiste sacar la cabina del EVA! Por mala suerte, no tenía audio el video, pero estoy seguro que cuando lo estrellaste con el piso el estruendo ha de haber sido tremendo..."

"Sí... claro", contestó incómodo Shinji, no le habían mostrado el video completo para que el Cuarto Elegido no viera que había estado a punto de terminar hecho papilla por la mano del EVA-01, y al parecer el audio también lo habían quitado para que el ingenuo muchacho no oyera sus carcajadas dementes mientras atacaba.

La enfermera a cargo del cuidado de Touji le recordó al Tercer Elegido que a pesar de su status como piloto, el paciente debía descansar, por lo que prácticamente lo sacó a rastras. Sonriendo ante la insistencia de la enfermera, el joven Ikari se despidió de su amigo agitando su mano, a lo cual Touji contestó con una gran sonrisa y el pulgar alzado de su mano derecha.

"Contigo como piloto, no tenemos de nada que preocuparnos", fue lo último que le oyó decir a su amigo antes de que lo corrieran del lugar.

'_Claro, si puedo controlar todo mi potencial'_, pensó mientras iba del hospital a los Cuarteles Generales de NERV. Sabía que era el mejor piloto que tenían, pero francamente estaba harto de sus altibajos hasta el momento, ya era hora de ponerle un fin a ésta situación y demostrar que no era la bestia la que siempre tendría el control en el momento más crítico.

Dejando salir un profundo suspiro, se internó en la oscura oficina de su padre...

OOO

Era la primera vez que Shinji entraba a dicho lugar y lo primero que pensó era que la estancia era enorme. El escritorio detrás del cual un par de lentes naranjas brillaban como una débil luz parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia de la entrada. Un extraño patrón, como el de un símbolo gigantesco brillaba tanto en el piso como en el techo del lugar. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco... intimidado por el lugar, definitivamente se sentía diminuto aquí, pero eso no lo detuvo para continuar su avance directo a su padre sin flaquear.

Finalmente, tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, llegó justo enfrente de dicho mueble, y se quedó de pie, mirando fijamente a su padre. Una laptop y un único documento ocupaban el amplio mueble.

"..."

"..."

Ambos Ikaris no dijeron nada durante varios minutos, al parecer contemplándose el uno al otro para ver cuál de los dos sería el primero en romper el silencio y decir lo que tenía en mente.

"Padre..." dijo Shinji después de diez minutos de estarse contemplando mutuamente.

"Shinji..." respondió Gendo, en su posición de siempre, con las manos entrelazadas, la boca ligeramente oculta detrás de ellas.

Nuevamente, ambos varones se quedaron callados, sin romper nunca el contacto visual, hasta que Shinji dijo lo que tenía en mente desde la noche en que destruyó al último Ángel.

"Solicito el permiso para entrenar por mi cuenta en el Evangelion Unidad-01", dijo, de forma serena.

Gendo alzó una ceja, esto definitivamente era inesperado. Cuando vio llegar a Shinji a través del monitor de su computadora el cual tenía un enlace inalámbrico a las cámaras de seguridad dentro y fuera de su oficina, casi esperaba que su hijo viniera a reclamarle sobre el por qué el joven Suzuhara había sido designado el piloto del EVA-03. Pero esto...

"¿Con qué propósito?" preguntó fríamente.

"Ya debes de saberlo, en las últimas dos batallas fui yo el que... perdió el control, no el EVA, y estuve a punto de hacer algo... monstruoso... No quiero que algo así pueda ocurrir de nuevo por mi culpa..." susurró el Tercer Elegido.

Gendo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco admirado ante la resolución de su hijo. Ése entrometido de Ryouji, definitivamente se había inmiscuido lo bastante como para afectar a Shinji, lamentablemente, tarde o temprano terminaría ejecutándolo. El tonto hombre creía que con su encrucijada por la verdad podría revelar tantos secretos guardados por NERV... sin duda, un excelente espía y agente secreto, pero un ingenuo a fin de cuentas.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que tienes el derecho para solicitar tal demanda?" cuestionó Gendo, preguntándose la manera en que el joven Ikari respondería.

"Sé muy bien que trataron de activar el 'sistema sustituto', pero no funcionó. En vez de manipular al EVA me afectó a mí, y las pruebas de sincronización de Ayanami y el EVA-01 demostraron que su radio no superó el que puede conseguir en su Unidad-00, además, dudo que Asuka quiera separarse de su propio EVA y dado que no hay más pilotos disponibles, eso me convierte en el piloto exclusivo de la Unidad-01, sin mencionar ser el mejor al haber destruido yo solo a un total de cinco Ángeles", dijo Shinji con voz firme. "Si puedo controlar lo que exterminó a los últimos dos, entonces los que vienen no representarán ningún problema", sentenció.

Gendo nuevamente alzó una ceja, estaba casi seguro que Shinji se habría quedado lamentándose el incidente de la casi muerte del Cuarto Elegido pero no fue así, al contrario, ofrecía un medio por el cual aseguraba que acabaría él solo con los cuatro Mensajeros restantes basado en su soberbio récord de combate hasta ahora. No pudo evitar sentir algo extraño dentro de él, quizás el afamado 'orgullo paterno'. Sin duda, Shinji había madurado mucho desde que llegó por primera vez a NERV.

"¿Qué garantía tengo para aceptar tu petición?"

"No fallaré. Lo juro", dijo Shinji con un tono firme a la vez que fruncía el ceño, como si estuviera molesto de que su propio padre no creyera en él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente durante varios minutos. Finalmente, Shinji se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, pero justo antes de poner un pie fuera, escuchó una vez más a su padre decir unas palabras que no esperaba oír.

"Suerte, confío en ti", dijo calladamente.

Shinji se volteó para verlo pero la oscuridad de la oficina hacía imposible saber si su padre lo estaba viendo o no. Dando una sonrisa y asintiendo, se dirigió apresuradamente al Dogma Central.

OOO

"¡Que quieres qué!" exclamó horrorizada la Teniente Ibuki ante la petición de Shinji una vez que la escuchó.

Shinji no pudo evitar sentirse un poco... exasperado, la joven y hermosa mujer se había escandalizado de más a su parecer por lo que había pedido...

"Quiero una sesión de prueba con la Unidad-01 y que activen otra vez el sistema sustituto conmigo dentro", repitió otra vez el Tercer Elegido. Los tres Tenientes se le quedaron viendo, al parecer un poco temerosos de él, no los culpaba, después de todo, habían visto de lo que era capaz con los dos últimos Ángeles que atacaron pero...

"¿El Comandante sabe de esto?" preguntó una voz interesada en la cuestión.

Shinji se dio la vuelta para ver a la Doctora Akagi, al parecer ligeramente asombrada por su petición. Aún llevaba una venda en la cabeza.

"Mi padre me ha otorgado el permiso cuando fui a consultarlo en persona", explicó.

Ritsuko abrió mucho los ojos, al parecer sin esperarse semejante hecho, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura. "Muy bien, si es con consentimiento del Comandante, puedes hacerlo, anda, ve a cambiarte. Hyuga, Aoba, Maya, preparen los datos del EVA-01 y el sistema sustituto ahora mismo", dictó la científica.

"¡A la orden!" las cuatro voces se hicieron escuchar.

OOO

Una vez más, estaba dentro del EVA, el cual había sido desplegado por una catapulta ésta vez varios cientos de metros hacia abajo, reconoció el lugar como en el que realizó sus primeras sesiones de entrenamiento. Una simulación holográfica de la ciudad de Tokyo-3 llenaba el cuarto y representaciones también virtuales de los Ángeles aparecían según los datos que NERV había recolectado.

"¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto, Shinji?" pudo escuchar la voz de la Teniente Ibuki preguntándole delicadamente.

"Por supuesto", contestó. Tenía que hacerlo.

Oyó un suspiro por el comunicador, "Muy bien, aquí vamos", dijo Maya.

"Liberando los dispositivos de seguridad", dijo Hyuga.

"Armonía estable", reportó Aoba.

"Liberando a la Unidad-01", finalizó Maya.

Quitando los seguros que sujetaban a su EVA de la catapulta, Shinji se internó dentro del cuarto, colocándose en el centro, sólo en caso de que... no lo lograra a la primera.

"Comiencen", ordenó Shinji, con voz firme.

"Activando el sistema sustituto..." dijo Maya.

"Enviando la señal..." comentó Hyuga.

Y de pronto, Shinji lo sintió otra vez, una neblina roja alrededor de su mente que se posesionaba cada vez más y más de él. Con un rugido, el EVA-01 nuevamente parecía una bestia salvaje...

OOO

"¡Anomalía de las ondas cerebrales!" exclamó Maya, horrorizada de nuevo de tener que ver al monstruo púrpura actuar de ésa manera.

El EVA-01 había salido corriendo contra una pared y comenzó a soltar portentosos puñetazos demoledores, una tras otro con un ritmo establecido, casi como si quisiera derribar la pared y ver qué había del otro lado.

"¡Aborten!" dijo Ritsuko, considerando el experimento como un completo fracaso al ver el resultado. No era necesario decirlo, el patrón de ondas cerebrales de Shinji era un caos total, parecía como si estuviera actuando con sus instintos más básicos.

El cable de energía del EVA fue expulsado y dado que estaba funcionando a toda potencia en ése frenesí, la energía de reserva sólo duró un minuto en activación en vez de los cinco a los que estaban acostumbrados.

Ritsuko suspiró. Sería una larga noche...

OOO

Shinji despertó en la enfermería, dando un gruñido de frustración al recordar lo que había pasado.

La noche anterior habían hecho la prueba activando el sistema sustituto cuatro veces, todas un fracaso completo.

Era una maravilla que el cuarto de entrenamiento no se hubiera venido abajo considerando el daño estructural que le hizo a dos paredes del lugar al haberlas demolido en todo el sentido de la palabra. Especialmente con la última prueba, donde atravesó dicha estructura al estrellarse de lleno contra ella.

Decidiendo que debería descansar un poco más antes de volver a intentarlo, suspiró y cerró de nuevo los ojos. El esfuerzo mental de la noche anterior sin duda había cobrado su cuota en su cuerpo.

En menos de un minuto, estaba roncando suavemente.

OOO

Era bien sabido por todos que Rei Ayanami tenía dificultades en reconocer y expresar sensaciones y sentimientos.

Y hoy, una sensación extraña rondaba por todo su ser.

Curiosidad.

Al terminar el día de escuela (el cual a su parecer, como todos los demás, fue una pérdida de tiempo), se había dirigido como de costumbre a los Cuarteles para ver al Comandante, sin embargo, ésta vez no fueron como en las últimas semanas al Dogma Terminal a trabajar en lo del sistema sustituto. Se suponía que aún estaba incompleto pero en vez de ello, el Comandante Ikari junto con el Subcomandante Fuyutsuki fueron a la oficina del padre de Shinji y se quedaron viendo una serie de monitores al fondo del lugar, los cuales mostraban las pruebas y el entrenamiento al que Shinji por su cuenta se estaba sometiendo con su Evangelion.

Al ver que todos los intentos habían terminado con un arranque de furia y rabia incontrolable por parte del Tercer Elegido, Rei pudo sentir una especie de... decepción emanar de los dos adultos e incluso de ella misma, ya que cuando la grabación mostró que el piloto literalmente había quedado exhausto por el esfuerzo mental y tuvieron que ir a sacarlo, el Comandante frunció ligeramente el ceño, Fuyutsuki sólo dijo "Mmm", mientras que la chica de cabello azul simplemente parpadeó.

Y ahora, si saber por qué, se dirigía a la habitación donde el joven Ikari estaba descansando. No podía entender el por qué de las acciones de Shinji, después de todo, a ella siempre le había parecido que él detestaba pilotear el EVA o no tenía una razón muy establecida para hacerlo.

Pero ahora, después del Doceavo Ángel... Parecía estar dispuesto a aprender a dominar aquello que tanto detestaba. Eso la confundía.

Había cambiado bastante, ya no era el mismo a quien había conocido cuando llegó a Tokyo-3, en definitiva, había crecido. ¿Qué tanto? No lo sabía, pero parecía que él aún no se daba cuenta de ello y quizás debido a ésa razón, lo que lo dominó durante los dos últimos ataques seguía teniendo el control.

Recordó la grabación que fue a ver luego de despertar a la Segunda Elegida, una nueva emoción se había manifestado dentro de ella por primera vez... miedo.

Deteniéndose ante la puerta, Ayanami Rei la abrió suavemente y entró.

OOO

Shinji se revolvió en su cama un poco antes de despertar, cuando lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco, se sintió desorientado por un momento, antes de recordar lo que había pasado el día de ayer. Dando un suspiro, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando notó la presencia de alguien junto a su cama.

Volteando la cabeza, vio un par de ojos como rubíes mirándolo fijamente.

"¿A-Ayanami?" pudo decir, un poco sobresaltado por la chica.

"Hai", dijo la chica con voz impenetrable.

"¿Qu-qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Shinji, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, después de todo, se sentía un poco descubierto por estar cubierto tan sólo con las ropas del hospital...

"Estaba... preocupada por ti, y por lo que estás haciendo..." dijo la muchacha, girando un poco la cabeza.

"¿Preocupada?. ¿Por mí?. ¿Por lo que estoy haciendo?" repitió inocentemente Shinji, como sin saber de qué estaba hablando.

Rei no sabía por qué el joven Ikari no hablaba francamente con ella, después de todo, ya lo había hecho con alguien quien le intimidaba para pedir permiso de utilizar por su cuenta a la Unidad-01.

"Hai, tu... entrenamiento con el EVA-01", declaró directamente.

Shinji frunció un poco el ceño, antes de ponerse serio, "Así que lo sabes", dijo el muchacho.

"Sí, pero no comprendo. ¿Por qué ahora te esfuerzas tanto por dominar al EVA? Si parecía que antes hacerlo sólo te traía dolor", preguntó Rei.

Shinji se le quedó viendo un momento, con una intensidad que muy fácilmente rivalizaba la de su propia mirada. "Sí... yo también creía eso, hasta que pude conocerme mejor. Ayanami, no trato de controlar al EVA, sino a mí mismo, supongo que lo sabes, lo que perdió el control con los dos últimos Ángeles fui yo, no la Unidad-01. Estuve a punto de matar a Touji debido a ello, pero lo que más me asustó de todo fue que cuando destruí a los enemigos en ése estado, sentía una... felicidad como nunca antes había sentido... nunca me había sentido tan... libre, con la libertad de ser yo mismo y que nadie me dijera nada", dijo el joven Ikari con una débil sonrisa.

Rei abrió un poco más los ojos ante la revelación del Tercer Elegido, ya lo había percibido cuando escuchó las risas de Shinji al destruir al Treceavo Ángel, pero siempre se había negado a creer que el muchacho quien piloteó por primera vez para salvarle la vida, quien la hizo sonreír... podía hacer algo así. "¿Y cuál es tu motivo para ello?" preguntó impasible.

Shinji la miró fijamente de nuevo, armándose de valor y tomando una inspiración, soltó la respuesta que tanto había estado pensando últimamente para determinar su propósito de una vez por todas.

"Porque... porque quiero protegerte a ti Ayanami..." Nuevamente los ojos de Rei se abrieron mucho, y un débil sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas mientras él continuaba, "... a ti, a Asuka, a todos, lo hago porque es mi deber y porque quiero hacerlo", dijo con resolución el Tercer Elegido.

Rei se sintió un poco... decepcionada ante la respuesta de Shinji, no sabía por qué, pero cuando dijo que era para protegerla a ella, su corazón se aceleró un poco, y se molestó un poco al escuchar el nombre de la Segunda Elegida. Aún así, no cabía duda de que el joven Ikari era alguien muy noble, y que incluso se enfrentaba a la peor parte de su ser con tal de ayudar a los demás. Sin embargo, al parecer algo le faltaba para poder controlarla...

"Entonces, no deberías perderte dentro del EVA", dijo ella.

"¿Huh?"

"Si recuerdas el propósito por el que estás haciendo esto, entonces no hay razón para que no puedas lograrlo", dijo Rei, dándole una sonrisa igual a la que le dio cuando la sacó de la cabina de contacto después del ataque del Quinto Ángel.

Shinji se sonrojó bastante, siempre le gustaba ver sonreír a Rei, pero sus palabras dieron en el blanco.

"Creo... que tienes razón", dijo un poco asombrado, ahora que lo pensaba, cada vez que había subido al EVA, sólo pensaba en dominar a su parte oscura a toda costa y nada más, nunca en la razón de por qué lo hacía...

La sonrisa de la muchacha se ensanchó aún más.

OOO

"Emitiendo la señal del sistema sustituto", dijo Maya, con un tono de voz preocupado. Ésta era la quinta vez que hacían esto y se preocupaba cada vez más de que Shinji terminara con el cerebro literalmente frito por lo que estaba haciendo...

Shinji estaba de nuevo en la cabina de contacto, en el mismo cuarto de entrenamiento hecho añicos por él, pero recordó las palabras de Rei, _"Si recuerdas el propósito por el que estás haciendo esto, entonces no hay razón para que no puedas lograrlo"_. Sabias palabras ahora que lo pensaba, cuando la muchacha se fue, se apresuró a vestirse para pedirle a la Doctora Akagi que por favor continuaran con la prueba, con prisa de probar lo que la Primera Elegida le había dicho.

'_Muy bien, ésta vez lo lograré'_, pensó con determinación Shinji.

Y de nuevo, llegó la ola de poder, rabia e ira en todo su ser, pero ésta vez era diferente, ésta vez no iba a permitir que lo controlara, ésta vez pudo enfocarla...

OOO

"¿Qué?" dijo Ritsuko por el comunicador, al parecer muy sorprendida por el resultado.

"Pa-patrones estables, no hay anormalidades en las ondas cerebrales, son un poco diferentes a lo normal, pero no tan agresivas como antes..." dijo incrédulo Shigeru al ver el monitor.

"Ra-radio de sincronización de... no puedo creerlo... ¡89.99 por ciento!" informó Makoto, igualmente asombrado.

Maya observó por la pantalla y pudo ver al EVA-01 inmóvil, en medio del cuarto, definitivamente esto era un gran cambio a lo que había presenciado ayer, ahora la máquina parecía estar serena... Abriendo un canal de audio y video con la cabina, preguntó, "¿Shinji?. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

La cabeza del Tercer Elegido estaba ligeramente agachada, cuando la levantó, reveló sus ojos azul oscuro que parecían brillar, con las pupilas contraídas en un punto. Maya jadeó antes de darse cuenta de que ésa no era la misma mirada que vio cuando Shinji acabó con el EVA-03.

"Perfectamente, pero siento... como si algo me estuviera conteniendo", dijo el muchacho a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

"Lo sabía", dejó escapar Ritsuko en apenas un susurro, antes de hablar en voz alta a Shinji, "¿Puedes controlarlo?"

Shinji sólo soltó un suspiro y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, al igual que el radio, el cual bajó hasta 70 por ciento. Inhalando profundamente, el Tercer Elegido subió de nuevo la sincronización otra vez a 89.99 por ciento, ésta vez sin que enviaran la señal del sistema sustituto, sus ojos cambiaron otra vez, emitiendo una luz propia.

"Tomaré eso como un sí, ya puedes subir, tenemos algo que informarte sobre todo esto", dijo Ritsuko, dando una sonrisa extraña. Aún le parecía increíble que Shinji hubiera podido obtener el perfecto control en tan poco tiempo...

OOO

Desde las penumbras de su oficina, Gendo Ikari dejó ver en su rostro una gran sonrisa al contemplar el resultado de la última prueba del Tercer Elegido. A su lado, Fuyutsuki apenas y pudo suprimir un jadeo, al ver una expresión que no veía en Gendo desde hacía ya más de diez años...

OOO

"¿Conexión del Nervio A-10?" repitió Shinji, extrañado.

"Sí. ¿Sabes qué es eso?" preguntó Ritsuko, con Maya a su lado, quien miraba de forma curiosa al muchacho.

"Es lo que permite la conexión del piloto con el EVA ¿No? De hecho, creo que las diademas de conexión neural fortalecen el vínculo", explicó.

"Así es, sin embargo. ¿Qué piensas sobre el radio de sincronización?" cuestionó Ritsuko, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Entre más alto es mejor... ¿No? Quiero decir, si el piloto y el EVA se vuelven uno solo en mayor medida, el tiempo de respuesta será menor..." dijo Shinji, sin sonar muy convencido.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron miradas, ésta vez, fue Maya quien continuó.

"Técnicamente así es, pero ¿Qué crees que te pasaría como piloto si a un radio tan alto le sucediera algo al EVA?" dijo cuidadosamente.

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron más, "¿Quieres decir que ésta vez lo que le pase al EVA me pasará directamente a mí?" preguntó, incrédulo.

"Así es, un radio muy alto de sincronización es un arma de doble filo. Por un lado, le permite al piloto controlar al EVA a todo su potencial, convirtiéndolo en un arma mortífera. Cuando subiste al EVA la primera vez, el Ángel le rompió el brazo a la Unidad-01 y le atravesó un ojo. ¿Recuerdas? Sin embargo, sólo sentiste el dolor porque el radio en ése entonces fue de 43 por ciento. A partir del borde límite que oscila entre los 90 y 99.99 puntos, lo que sufra el EVA le pasará a tu cuerpo, aunque en una proporción menor, al menos en teoría, ya que nunca antes un piloto había tenido tal radio", explicó Ritsuko.

"Mi radio fue de 89.99 por ciento... pero sentí que algo me impedía ir más allá, a pesar de tener la impresión de que fácilmente podía superarlo. ¿Está diciendo que controlan mi sincronización mediante un dispositivo o algo así para que no llegue nunca al 90 por ciento o más?" preguntó Shinji, extrañado.

"Temo que sí Shinji, no dudo que puedas llegar sin problema a un récord de 94 o 95 puntos, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que el EVA sufra una herida o daño letal y debido a ello, tú también perezcas. El dispositivo de seguridad del radio de sincronización entra en funcionamiento automáticamente después del 85 por ciento", explicó Maya.

"Pero... ¿Y si necesito en dado caso un radio más alto? Para mejorar el tiempo de respuesta, velocidad o precisión del EVA. ¿Quitarán el seguro? Ya hemos visto que cada Ángel que aparece supera en fuerza y poder al anterior", cuestionó Shinji, un poco temeroso ante las noticias que le estaban informando.

Ambas mujeres se miraron de nuevo. Ritsuko contestó, "Sólo es una advertencia, en dado caso que parezca necesario que así sea, quitaremos el seguro, pero tenlo en mente Shinji, un error y a éste nivel estás acabado. ¿Entendido?" dijo severamente la científica rubia.

"... Sí..." dijo Shinji, grabándose en la mente la advertencia que le daba Ritsuko.

Sin nada más que decir, se retiró a las duchas para bañarse y cambiarse.

OOO

"¡Ya vine!" exclamó Shinji, con un tono de felicidad en la voz bien merecido, después de todo, finalmente había logrado que se proponía y aunque la advertencia de Ritsuko seguía en su mente, ya se ocuparía de ello cuando el siguiente Ángel atacara.

No es que esperara que nadie lo saludara al llegar. Bueno, tal vez Pen-Pen si no estaba dormido en su refrigerador. Eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde cuando finalmente llegó a casa, al parecer Misato había podido poner un pie en casa para dormir un poco antes de regresar al Cuartel. Varias latas de cerveza vacías tiradas en el suelo confirmaban eso. Asuka o seguiría en la escuela o apenas vendría de camino hacia aquí.

Asuka...

Todavía se sentía un poco mal consigo mismo por la última vez que le habló, sin siquiera dignarse a abrir la puerta para encararla. Trataría de compensarla con una buena comida cuando llegara.

Se dirigió a la cocina por una bolsa de basura para recoger las latas y el desorden que se había acumulado en tan pocos días.

Para quedarse congelado al ver la mesa de dicho lugar.

Ahí, cierta pelirroja lo estaba mirando directamente, con una furia incalculable que se desprendía de sus ojos. Shinji no tardó mucho en adivinar, había visto a Asuka molesta, la había visto enojada, pero ésta era la primera vez que la veía... tan llena de odio...

"¿A-Asuka?" preguntó.

"Hasta que apareces Tercero", dijo en voz baja Asuka.

Shinji tragó saliva, decididamente, esto no podía ser bueno...

"¿A que no sabes quién llamó anoche? Cuando el Invencible Shinji no nos honró con su presencia", continuó la piloto con un tono sarcástico.

Shinji se le quedó mirando, en silencio, sin atreverse a moverse un milímetro. Era irónico pensó, podía enfrentarse a monstruos que trataban de acabar el mundo, podía hacerle frente a su mayor temor, a sí mismo; y sin embargo, su compañera de cuarto lo ponía a temblar...

"Verás, pensé que Misato estaría o muy ebria para contestar o simplemente muy cansada para hacerlo, pero al parecer me equivoqué, ya que cuando levanté el teléfono en mi habitación, ella ya estaba hablando y pude escuchar toda la conversación", continuó la pelirroja, con un tono de voz más y más amargo.

"¿Qu-quién era?" finalmente pudo decir algo el muchacho.

"¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo!. ¡Escuché todo lo que Ritsuko dijo!. ¡Conque sesiones privadas de sincronización!. ¿Eh?. ¡Y un radio de 90 por ciento de sincronización entre el Tercer Elegido y la Unidad-01!. ¿No?" gritó la Segunda Elegida mientras se incorporaba de golpe, tirando la silla donde estaba sentada.

Así que Ritsuko le había contado todo a Misato pensó Shinji, no podía culpar a la científica, después de todo, haber solicitado el permiso de manejar la Unidad-01 durante sesiones de prueba de sincronización por su cuenta ya era bastante inusual. Sabía que Misato y Ritsuko habían sido amigas en el pasado o algo así, por lo que no era de extrañar que le soltara todos los detalles a su tutora, después de todo, se suponía que Misato estaba a cargo de su cuidado.

"Asuka... yo..."

WHAP

Una bofetada en la mejilla lo dejó más sorprendido que adolorido, se llevó una mano a la cara, para mitigar el ardor que tan de repente sintió. Sin que ninguno de los adolescentes lo notara, cierto pingüino de agua caliente se encogió en el umbral de la puerta al escuchar el sonido del golpe.

"¡No te bastó con hacerme quedar como una idiota con los últimos dos Ángeles!. ¿O acaso es que crees que ya no nos necesitan a la Niña Modelo y a mí?" gritó Asuka.

"No entiendes... pedí el permiso para manejar la Unidad-01 y que nada como lo que pasó en la última pelea suceda otra vez... las pruebas de anoche las hice para..." dijo Shinji en voz baja antes de ser interrumpido.

"¡CÁLLATE! Lo que menos necesito es tu lástima... Preferiría morir antes que recibirla..." terminó Asuka con un susurro que más bien parecía un sollozo antes de salir corriendo a su habitación y cerrar la puerta azotándola.

Shinji se quedó ahí parado en la cocina, con la mirada perdida, quizás debió pensar mejor sobre qué decir. Casi seguro Asuka lo entendió como el hecho de que ella y Ayanami fueron vencidas tan fácilmente por el Ángel mientras que fue él quien lo derrotó... al parecer ella ni siquiera sabía para lo que eran en verdad las pruebas que hizo la noche de ayer...

"Te equivocas Asuka... todo lo que quiero es..."

El plumífero animal que vivía en el departamento fue el único que escuchó el final de la frase del Tercer Elegido.

Continuará...

**Capítulo 5 – Choque de Titanes**

Shinji finalmente tiene bajo su control a toda su persona. ¿Pero serán suficientes todas sus habilidades y talento como piloto para derrotar al Ángel del Poder? La respuesta se decidirá en una cruenta batalla sin igual...

OOO

Notas del autor:

Bueno, veamos, todo el Capítulo es invención y especulación mía, disfruté en especial con la primera escena de Asuka viendo el reporte de la batalla y la de Shinji solicitándole a su padre el permiso para usar la Unidad-01. Quizás lo más relevante del Capítulo es lo del radio de sincronización que explica Ritsuko, algo que he venido pensando desde hace mucho. Personalmente, considero que si el rango oscila de 0 a 100 puntos, y dado que la conexión del Nervio A-10 permite al piloto formar uno solo con el EVA, es obvio que entre más alto sea el radio, mayor será la percepción que tenga el Elegido sobre su EVA. Considerando que en The End of Evangelion Asuka literalmente pierde un ojo cuando su propio EVA es atravesado por una lanza debido al radio tan alto que tiene, me pareció bien establecer un límite hipotético, siendo de 89.99 en éste caso. ¿Por qué? Dado que 100 es el mayor rango (el piloto y el EVA literalmente se fusionarían), me parece prudente pensar que NERV planeó algo así y tiene algún control y/o medida de seguridad para que el piloto con un radio tan alto no perezca si su EVA es dañado gravemente, por lo que a partir de los 90 puntos, se volvería evidente en el cuerpo del Elegido lo que sucediera al Evangelion, aunque en menor grado. Ahí la razón del "seguro de sincronización".

Gracias a Theblacksun y BurningFlower por las correcciones y pre-lectura del Capítulo, el cual se escribió casi junto con el anterior (para no perder el hilo de la historia).

Enermil: jeje, agradezco mucho tus comentarios. Me rondó por la cabeza el que Shinji en verdad hubiera asesinado a Touji para meterle un trauma mayor, pero al hacer ése escenario no sabía cómo poder continuar la historia, sin mencionar que se supone que la historia es para darle una fortaleza al Shinji "bueno" y que pueda demostrarla. Sobre lo de Gendo, si, es un desgraciado, etc, etc, etc pero es evidente que se preocupa por su familia, después de todo, sólo quiere reunirse con ella a fin de cuentas. Sobre la batalla contra Zeruel, bueno, ya la tengo planeada pero no escrita, así como también las del último Ángel y los EVAS series, pero todo a su tiempo, siempre y cuando tenga el tiempo de escribir... Hasta la próxima.

Comenzado el 13 de Agosto del 2006

Terminado el 18 de Agosto del 2006


	6. Choque de Titanes

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Las Alas del Corazón**

**Capítulo 5: Choque de Titanes**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

OOO

La luz matutina inundaba la habitación del Tercer Elegido.

El muchacho de cabello oscuro tardó un rato en decidirse a abrir los ojos y enfrentar el mundo y la realidad.

Otra vez...

Aún se acordaba de la actitud que Asuka mostró anoche hacia él. Sabía que el centro de su vida era el pilotear el EVA, pero... enfurecerse tanto porque él solamente quería hacer bien lo único para lo que servía...

No lo hacía sentir mejor, a pesar de su determinación para pilotar que le contó a Rei en la enfermería.

Desperezándose, se dirigió a la cocina. El departamento se sentía extrañamente vacío...

Un rápido vistazo alrededor lo confirmó, las habitaciones de sus compañeras de cuarto estaban vacías, seguramente el desastre de la Unidad-03 aún le daba mucho qué hacer a Misato, sin mencionar el soplo de Ritsuko sobre sus "sesiones" privadas de entrenamiento. El que Asuka no estuviera no le sorprendió, seguro que en éstos momentos lo que menos querría la pelirroja era verlo. Y a decir verdad, sintió alivio, ya que tampoco sabría cómo manejar un encuentro con ella, mucho menos una discusión.

Preparándose un desayuno rápido, consistente en huevos y tostadas, se puso a pensar en qué hacer.

Definitivamente ir a la escuela no parecía buena idea... Asuka estaría ahí.

Un pequeño tirón de sus pantalones lo sacó de sus pensamientos, un poco sobresaltado miró hacia abajo, para encontrarse cara a cara con un pingüino que con mirada suplicante le rogaba también por su desayuno.

Dando una pequeña sonrisa, Shinji asintió y fue a la alacena por una lata de pescado, para abrirla y depositar su contenido en el plato designado de Pen-Pen. Dándole un "¡Wark!" de agradecimiento, el ave se puso a comer felizmente.

Shinji comía en silencio mientras lo observaba, se preguntó cómo sería la vida si fuera así de simple: no hacer nada más que comer y dormir. Parecía muy cómodo, pero a la vez tan aburrido...

Una vez que el pingüino terminó, dando otro "¡Wark!" de satisfacción, caminó dando pasos tambaleantes a su refrigerador y se metió dentro, dejando al joven Ikari solo en la cocina.

Con un suspiro, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era tratar de compararse con un pingüino. Una vez que terminó de comer, levantó los platos y los lavó, habiéndose convertido esto en un hábito que al parecer, sus compañeras de cuarto no parecían siquiera conocer.

Suspirando otra vez, se dirigió a su habitación por su mochila, pero recordó que Asuka estaría en el lugar a donde estaba destinado llevarla, por lo que dio media vuelta y salió del departamento.

A veces simplemente era mejor caminar, uno no sabía el lugar a donde tus pies te podrían llevar...

OOO

"¿Sandías?" preguntó en voz alta, sin esperar realmente que nadie contestara.

Había vagado toda la mañana por Tokyo-3 hasta que finalmente decidió bajar al Geofrente y continuar su caminata. A decir verdad no conocía muy bien los alrededores de NERV, dado que si bajaba a éste lugar sólo era para ir directamente a abordar el EVA y salir a luchar.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en una especie de jardín, no exactamente un huerto de cultivo pero con bastantes frutos anteriormente mencionados como para llenar la mitad de una cancha de básquetbol calculó, quien quiera que fuera el responsable de esto, seguro tenía madera de agricultor...

"¿No crees que son lindas?" dijo una voz jovial detrás de él.

Shinji dio un brinco, sobresaltado, creía que estaba solo pero al parecer, el dueño de los frutos no se encontraba muy lejos. Dándose la vuelta para localizar el origen de la voz, se encontró con alguien muy familiar.

"¿Jo-joven Kaji?"

"El mismo. Llegas en un buen momento, están en su punto, casi seguro podemos sacar una para partirla y comerla", dijo con una sonrisa el espía.

"¿Usted cultivó esto?" preguntó Shinji, mirando toda la extensión del jardín.

"Sí, es mi pequeño santuario secreto, dudo que alguien más en el Geofrente sepa de la existencia de éste jardín", continuó Kaji a la vez que regaba unas cuantas frutas rayadas que se encontraban en un extremo del lugar. "Dime. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creía que irías a una prueba personal con tu EVA".

"¿Cómo lo...?"

"¿Sé? Saber es mi trabajo Shinji, y de hecho, creo que por saber demasiado estoy aquí. Verás, digamos que las sospechas no se están haciendo esperar y quise evitar seguir levantándolas por un rato", dijo el hombre sin afeitarse, resignado.

"Bueno... Tenía cosas que... pensar", dijo Shinji, pausadamente, como sin saber si debería hablarle al mayor sobre lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

"Mmm, problemas en casa ¿No? Apuesto a que Asuka se enteró de lo que estabas haciendo en secreto..." dijo astutamente el hombre.

"Sí... algo así..." dijo Shinji sorprendido de que Kaji pareciera haber adivinado lo que sucedió, "...pero malinterpretó todo... prácticamente me dijo que lo hacía sólo para humillarla..." dijo Shinji en voz baja mientras miraba el suelo.

El hombre de barba dejó de regar los frutos y miró directamente a Shinji, con un tono de voz más bien comprensivo y paciente, "Trata de comprenderla Shinji, después de todo conozco a Asuka desde hace ya más tiempo que tú y te puedo decir algo: la infancia de ella no fue agradable, de hecho, me atrevería a decir que fue mucho peor que la tuya, pero ella trata de esconderlo. Toda su vida su meta ha sido pilotear el EVA y ser la mejor en hacerlo, es su máscara para olvidar su pasado. Es normal que actuara así ahora que la has superado por mucho, así sea por otras razones; lo que sucede es que tú has hallado tu propósito, mientras que ella se encuentra cada vez más confundida porque el suyo parece desvanecerse con el paso del tiempo. Quizás al final, sí seas al menos en parte responsable por su actitud, o mejor dicho, casi el responsable completo".

"¿Qué? Pero si yo... tal vez sea mejor que ella, pero la verdad no lo disfruto, si subo al EVA es porque es mi deber hacerlo. ¿Y su propósito?. ¿A qué se refiere conque el propósito de Asuka se desvanece?" preguntó confundido el muchacho.

Kaji desvió la mirada hacia la pirámide de NERV antes de continuar, "¿Sabías que Asuka tardó casi dos meses en poder sincronizarse correctamente con su Unidad-02?., mientras que tú lo lograste a la primera oportunidad. Sin nada de experiencia, venciste a un Ángel en combate además de acabar tú solo con los siguientes dos", comenzó a explicar Kaji.

Shinji iba recordando cada incidente a medida que hablaba Kaji: la primera vez que subió al EVA... los tres primeros Ángeles a los que se enfrentó.

"Muy probablemente el Sexto Ángel no habría sido vencido si no hubieras estado en la cabina del EVA-02 con ella. También ambos tuvieron que trabajar juntos para vencer al Séptimo sin mencionar que el único Ángel que ella mató por sí sola casi le costó la vida si tú no la hubieras salvado de caer en el volcán", prosiguió Kaji.

Shinji no pudo evitar sentirse cada vez más mal consigo mismo, después de todo, comenzaba a verlo: Asuka siempre se pavoneaba de ser la mejor y ahora que lo pensaba bien, su orgullo y propósito hasta ahora habían sido casi inútiles ya que para ser francos, ella no había logrado mucho como piloto...

"El Noveno fue vencido entre ustedes tres y no dudo que halla sido posible gracias a la capacidad de liderazgo de Asuka para lograrlo, pero desde entonces... lograste lo imposible al atrapar tú solo al Décimo Ángel antes de que Asuka y Rei llegaran a ayudarte a eliminarlo. Y con los dos últimos Ángeles, ella literalmente no pudo hacer nada, fuiste tú quien los eliminó sin ninguna ayuda", finalizó Kaji.

"_¡No te bastó con hacerme quedar como una idiota con los últimos dos Ángeles!. ¿O acaso es que crees que ya no nos necesitan a la Niña Modelo y a mí?"_ Shinji hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar ésas palabras.

"Pero yo sólo... quiero protegerla... a todos los que me importan... ¿Finalmente encontré un propósito para pilotear el EVA con todo mi esfuerzo y está diciendo que ahora eso la lastima a ella? No lo entiendo", dijo Shinji, con una nota de desesperación en la voz.

El mayor sólo lo miró un momento, antes de dedicarle otra sonrisa y decirle, "Entonces tal vez deberías decírselo, cómo te sientes por ella, lo que estás dispuesto a hacer para protegerla", le aconsejó.

Shinji abrió mucho los ojos, había tratado de decirle eso a la pelirroja la noche anterior luego de que lo abofeteó, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente como para irrumpir en su cuarto y decírselo. Había sido capaz de hablar sobre ello con Rei, así que¿Por qué no con Asuka¿No debería de ser más fácil gracias a las cualidades tan expresivas de la Segunda Elegida? Quizás debería tratar de hacer las paces y dejarle las cosas claras en cuanto la viera de nuevo...

Ambos se quedaron así, sin decir nada más, contemplando el jardín. Shinji estaba a punto de sugerirle a Kaji que después de todo, comer una sandía no estaría nada mal en éste momento cuando de repente, lo sintió de nuevo, otra presencia, muchísimo más poderosa que cualquier Ángel anterior, que se acercaba, lentamente hacia Tokyo-3...

'_¿Tan pronto?'_ pensó Shinji, poniéndose rígido y sintiendo algo de preocupación. No había pasado ni una semana desde lo del EVA-03...

Kaji notó su mirada tan seria y se le quedó viendo extrañado, como si el joven Ikari tuviera algún defecto en el rostro.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó preocupado, la sonrisa borrada de su cara.

"Tengo que irme", dijo Shinji, con voz firme a la vez que echaba a correr hacia la pirámide del Cuartel General.

El hombre con barba se le quedó viendo extrañado mientras se alejaba corriendo. ¿Qué podría ser que hubiera hecho actuar así al joven Ikari?

Ni Kaji ni Shinji sabían que ése sería el último encuentro que ambos tendrían. Una relación entre un hombre empeñado en buscar la verdad y un muchacho que había visto en el adulto la figura paterna que tanto tiempo había anhelado y le había sido negada había llegado a su fin. Una relación que muy probablemente, fue lo que permitió al muchacho ser capaz de tomar decisiones por sí mismo y así, determinar en un futuro no muy lejano, el destino del mundo.

Justo en ése momento, las sirenas de alarma de todo Tokyo-3 comenzaron a sonar y la pregunta de Kaji obtuvo su respuesta...

OOO

Una explosión masiva y una flama en forma de cruz gigantesca indicó la aniquilación total de la línea de defensa de Komagatake.

El avance del Ángel continuó en Tokyo-3. Todos los edificios de defensa estaban atacando con todo lo que tenían, pero el temible Campo-AT del Ángel bloqueaba los proyectiles como si no fueran más que simples guijarros minúsculos.

Otro destello de sus ojos señaló un impacto directo en el blindaje que se encontraba encima del Geofrente.

"¿Destruyó dieciocho capas de blindaje de un golpe?" preguntó Makoto aterrado ante lo que mostraba el informe de su monitor que señalaba el daño masivo a la estructura de defensa, a la vez que una apresurada Misato llegaba al Dogma Central, el brazo roto no le había permitido llegar más rápido de lo que habría querido para dirigir la defensa en una situación tan crítica..

"¡Los EVAS no saldrán a la superficie!. ¡Coloquen a todas las Unidades en el Geofrente justo delante del Cuart...!" fue interrumpida por la voz de la Teniente Ibuki.

"¡Una Unidad ya está en la superficie¡Está atacando al Ángel!" exclamó mientras mostraba en el monitor lo que sucedía. "¡Es la Unidad-01!"

"¿Eh?" dijo extrañada Misato.

Fiel a sus palabras, de entre la luz de la explosión una figura humana gigantesca saltó ágilmente para golpear de lleno con una patada brutal al monstruo justo en la cara, derribándolo sobre un edificio armado el cual estalló por completo sus municiones al entrar en contacto con el extraño ser.

Un gruñido gutural se hizo escuchar y la silueta tan familiar del EVA con un cuerno en la cabeza se dejó ver claramente mientras retrocedía prudentemente de su enemigo.

El EVA cargaba en su hombro izquierdo un conjunto de espadas experimentales, que si bien nunca antes habían sido probadas en combate, teóricamente tenían un poder de destrucción mucho mayor al del Cuchillo Progresivo. La mano derecha del EVA alcanzó el arma más larga y desenvainándola, lució en todo su esplendor la Espada Exterminadora Magoroku a la vez que activaba su vibración molecular.

Todos en el Dogma Central miraban asombrados la demostración de fuerza temeraria que el EVA-01 daba ante un enemigo que sin duda, era más temible que cualquiera al que se habían enfrentado hasta ahora, una voz firme cargada de decisión procedente del piloto los sacó de su asombro.

"¡Coloquen a los otros dos EVAS justo enfrente del Cuartel General!.¡Trataré de debilitarlo lo más posible!" gritó Shinji por la pantalla de comunicación mientras que sus ojos azules parecían brillar al tener las pupilas contraídas en un punto, acentuando su comando gracias a la mirada intimidante que tenía. Una explosión por el rayo del Ángel interfirió con la comunicación al generar estática.

"¿Eh?. ¡Pero...!" dijo Misato cuando el Comandante habló con voz tranquila y fría desde su posición.

"Sólo hágalo Mayor, él sabe lo que hace".

"... Sí", dijo Misato. Ritsuko le había hablado del espectacular progreso de Shinji, y aunque ahora mismo ella era testigo de cuánto había mejorado, no le gustaba para nada la idea de dejarlo solo en semejante batalla...

OOO

El monitor que mostraba el radio de sincronización del Tercer Elegido estaba siendo ignorado de momento, debido al frenesí y el calor de la batalla. Ninguno de los tres Tenientes estaba prestando atención a dicha lectura, ya que al parecer, no había ningún problema con la conexión del joven Ikari.

La pantalla mostraba un radio de 89.999999999999 por ciento y los decimales seguían aumentando...

OOO

Shinji dio una sonrisa de satisfacción mientas empuñaba el arma con ambas manos, al haber salido a toda prisa de la catapulta de expulsión, el primer edificio contenedor de armas reveló lo que portaba en éste momento. Dudó un instante antes de tomar el daishō de tamaño familiar para su EVA, pero ahora que recordaba, casi todos los Ángeles habían caído gracias al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, las armas de larga distancia rara vez funcionaban, a excepción del Quinto Ángel que cayó gracias a una potencia de fuego brutal. Pero ésta vez no contaba con un arma de fuego similar.

De hecho, le agradó bastante el juego de armas, sin duda eran elegantes y ahora que empuñaba la espada, se sentía como todo un samurai como había leído en historias de antaño. No sabía si Misato acataría la orden que le dio, era poco probable, pero prefería enfrentar él solo al Ángel en vez de tener que preocuparse de evitar que algo malo le pasara a sus compañeras piloto si lo acompañaban en el ataque mientras se enfrentaba al monstruo. Recordó la plática con Kaji que tuvo momentos antes de salir hacia su EVA; le gustara o no lastimar una vez más el orgullo de Asuka, no iba a permitir que ella ni Rei salieran lastimadas al enfrentarse con éste monstruo.

Desde que sintió la presencia del Ángel lo supo, era fuerte... MUY fuerte, tanto que en verdad dudaba poder vencerlo él solo a pesar de dominar su parte oscura. Pudo comprobarlo al salir y ver directamente al Ángel, era particularmente grotesco: un cuerpo enorme y ancho de colores verde, naranja y blanco, con su característico núcleo rojo justo en el centro del pecho. Un par de hombreras grises daban nacimiento a al parecer dos brazos, pero se veían tan pequeños que parecían estar atrofiados. Una diminuta cabeza, como un cráneo, remataba la parte superior del ser divino. Si lo debilitaba lo suficiente como para que después entre los tres EVAS le dieran el golpe final...

Un brillo cegador lo sacó de sus pensamientos y saltó a un lado, justo un instante antes de que los edificios detrás de él literalmente se evaporaran por la explosión en forma de cruz del rayo del Ángel. Suprimiendo una maldición, se movió zigzagueando entre los edificios, los cuales estallaban uno tras otro sin parar, dejando una serie de flamas con la forma del símbolo cristiano, sin embargo, el Tercer Elegido se acercó poco a poco a su enemigo, rodeando a su oponente al ir aumentando su velocidad.

Quizás el Ángel tuviera un gran poder de fuego, pero era lento. Shinji no tardó en sacarle una vuelta de ventaja a los estallidos detrás de él y en cuanto lo hizo corrió en línea recta hacia el Ángel, dispuesto a tratar de partirlo en dos con su arma.

El Ángel se le quedó viendo estúpidamente, sin siquiera tratar de moverse o esquivarlo, pero de pronto, sus al parecer delgados y atrofiados brazos se desplegaron como resortes y con una velocidad de vértigo, salieron disparados contra el gigante púrpura.

La sonrisa de Shinji no se desvaneció, los brazos parecían inofensivos al ser tan delgados, bloquearía uno de ellos con una mano y continuaría su avance...

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando de repente todos sus instintos le gritaron que se apartara. Habiendo aprendido que era lo mejor a hacer como piloto, no dudó y un segundo antes de que los apéndices hicieran contacto con él, se agachó y se hizo a un lado.

El edificio recubierto de titanio reforzado detrás de él fue partido en dos como si hubiera estado hecho de mantequilla por los brazos.

Shinji se quedó muy quieto, observando lo que la edificación había sufrido justo antes de venirse abajo, por fortuna, se había quitado a tiempo. Si uno de ésas extremidades lo hubiera alcanzado...

La paleta del hombro derecho de su EVA donde estaba almacenado el lanzador de púas fue cortada limpiamente y cayó al suelo, inutilizando el arma... Shinji miró un instante la parte que acababa de ser cortada de su máquina.

Al parecer, no había sido lo suficientemente rápido...

Ésta vez, el Ángel desplegó de nuevo sus brazos extensibles, con la intención de cortar en dos al insolente ser que se le oponía. Después de todo, no había rival posible para Zeruel, el Ángel del Poder.

La Unidad-01 muy pronto se encontró dando una danza mortal al esquivar sin cesar los ataques, el más mínimo error o falta de precisión y el resultado sería fatal.

OOO

"¡Quiten el seguro de sincronización!" gritó Shinji con desesperación por el comunicador. "¡A éste ritmo no tardará en alcanzarme!"

"¡Pero...!" Maya dirigió la vista al monitor que indicaba la sincronización de Shinji y su EVA y jadeó. El porcentaje se mostraba en un 89.99 por ciento que se extendía a miles de decimales. "¿No recuerdas lo que te informamos que sucedería?. ¡A éste nivel si el EVA es dañado...!" trató de hacer desistir Maya al Tercer Elegido.

"¡Fallaré si no puedo pelear con todo lo que tengo!" la respuesta y los severos ojos brillantes fueron todo lo que los presentes del Dogma Central necesitaban para estar de acuerdo.

"Hazlo Maya", dijo serenamente Ritsuko luego de ver que el Comandante Ikari asentía levemente con la cabeza.

OOO

Shinji sabía que si no llegaba a su máximo nivel de respuesta con el EVA, pronto necesitarían una cinta adhesiva enorme para pegar de nuevo a su máquina. Por fortuna descubrió que su espada parecía ser capaz de contener el ataque de los brazos del enemigo, ya que de una cuchillada pudo hacerlos a un lado, al parecer la vibración molecular servía de defensa; pero seguían atacando sin cesar.

El Ángel emitió otro rayo y el suelo justo debajo del EVA se desvaneció, la Unidad-01 salió despedida y cayó al suelo, al haber perdido el equilibrio. Shinji se quedó aturdido momentáneamente, pero ése instante en el suelo fue suficiente para que el Ángel lanzara el golpe mortal que el muchacho tanto se había esforzado por esquivar. Shinji jadeó y trató de moverse, pero se sentía tan lento... el golpe daría justo en el centro del pecho del EVA y lo perforaría, junto con la cabina de contacto...

Justo en ése instante, sintió que las ataduras se desvanecían y el EVA se volvía más ligero y giró a un lado, el brazo tan afilado como una navaja sólo rozó el rostro del EVA, justo debajo del ojo derecho, ocasionando una cortada y un pequeño brote de sangre, que parecía más bien una lágrima por la posición en que bajaba.

Shinji pudo sentir bajar por su propia mejilla una calidez que resbalaba, no necesitaba palparse para saber lo que pasó. Era la misma herida que acababa de sufrir su Unidad-01. Al parecer Ritsuko y Maya habían tenido razón, un error a éstas alturas y sería el fin del juego.

Moviéndose más rápido que antes, Shinji aprovechó para alejarse del Ángel, el cual disparó otro rayo mortal...

OOO

Ritsuko apenas y pudo suprimir un jadeo al ver la lectura de sincronización de Shinji, de un 89.99 por ciento perfecto saltó de golpe a 95 por ciento al quitar el seguro, lo cual le permitió escapar de una pieza del mortal baile que se vio obligado a actuar.

Sin embargo, ya no pudieron seguir apreciando la batalla, los continuos rayos del Ángel habían estado eliminando cámara tras cámara en la superficie, y las cámaras externas del EVA-01 sólo mostraban estática debido a la energía emitida por el extraño ser. Con el último disparo que lanzó, la cámara final que les permitía apreciar la batalla se destruyó.

Sólo los sonidos indicaban lo que sucedía, el constante choque de metal, explosiones y retumbes indicaba que dos verdaderos titanes se estaban atacando con todo lo que tenían, todos sólo querían saber la respuesta a la pregunta que, sin saberlo, compartían.

¿Quién ganaría?

OOO

Asuka estaba en su EVA-02, aguardando justo enfrente de la pirámide de NERV, con toda una colección de armas detrás de ella que los Cuarteles le habían enviado: ametralladoras, un par de lanzacohetes, una Hacha Progresiva y hasta una Lanza Sónica como la que usó contra el Séptimo Ángel estaban listas para ser utilizadas. Normalmente estaría decidiendo cuál usar primero, o en éste caso en particular, quejándose con Misato por no permitirle salir a enfrentar al Ángel cara a cara tal y como la Unidad-01 lo estaba haciendo, pero ahora estaba muy ocupada viendo el monitor dentro de su cabina, el cual mostraba la batalla de Shinji contra el Ángel.

Y no podía creer lo que veía.

"¿Cómo...? No es posible... que Shinji... pueda moverse así..." susurró la pelirroja con asombro al presenciar el despliegue de habilidad con la que el EVA-01 se movía para evitar ser aniquilado. Dudaba que ella siquiera hubiera sido capaz de durar más de cinco segundos esquivando todos los ataques del Ángel. Pero sobre todo, lo que más la había impresionado era la determinación y seguridad con la que había hablado Shinji, especialmente cuando una pantalla de comunicación apareció y con esos ojos suyos que parecían brillar ordenó sin titubear que dejaran a los dos EVAS restantes en espera debajo de la ciudad mientras él hacía lo posible por frenar el avance del Ángel.

Una explosión cegadora destruyó la cámara por la que presenciaba la batalla, dejándola escuchar el sonido de la pelea encima del Geofrente como su único medio para saber lo que estaba pasando.

Pasos rápidos, como si algo estuviera corriendo, sin duda la Unidad-01... un choque brutal de dos objetos y luego... silencio.

Total y completo silencio.

Asuka nunca pudo decir cuánto tiempo duró la calma, quizás unos segundos, a lo mucho un minuto, pero para ella se sintió como si pasaran horas.

De pronto, el techo del Geofrente estalló y se desmoronó, haciendo que la pelirroja abriera los ojos como platos por lo que vio ahí...

OOO

Shinji estaba jadeando, al parecer, el Ángel había cesado un momento su ataque. No tenía ni idea de cuál era su radio de sincronización pero era obvio que era tan alto como para sentir que el mismo EVA era él. Usando la espada, había repelido los brazos del Ángel y gracias al tiempo de respuesta casi instantáneo que tenía había esquivado con facilidad sus rayos. Ahora, ambos gigantes estaban parados, a una distancia de un kilómetro el uno del otro. Los alrededores de la ciudad estaban hechos añicos debido a la pelea.

Alistándose, salió despedido contra el Ángel en una veloz carrera, el ser no tardó en disparar pero Shinji sólo se hizo a un lado sin aminorar la marcha y el rayo le pasó a un lado de la cabeza inofensivamente. El Ángel extendió sus brazos y de nuevo, el Tercer Elegido los esquivó al colocarse justo en medio de ellos. Shinji sonrió, tenía a su completa merced al enemigo, empuñando la espada con ambas manos la extendió con la intención de clavarla en el visible núcleo del Ángel y atravesarlo, quizás después de todo, podría eliminarlo sin que Asuka o Rei se expusieran contra el monstruo...

Pero justo un instante antes de que la poderosa arma hiciera contacto con la orbe roja del Ángel, una coraza se cerró en torno a la esfera, protegiéndola. La Espada Exterminadora chocó de lleno con su punta contra la extraña defensa con un poderoso CLANG que retumbó en toda la ciudad.

Shinji miró con horror cómo a la espada le aparecían grietas en toda la hoja a la vez que le temblaba incontrolablemente en las manos y ambos oponentes se quedaban quietos, el EVA-01 expuesto a un disparo a quemarropa por parte del Ángel.

'_¡Oh no!'_, pensó justo antes de ver un destello cegador.

OOO

El techo del Geofrente finalmente cedió y un borrón púrpura salió despedido desde ahí para caer en tan sólo un instante a una distancia considerable a la derecha del EVA-02. El impacto provocó un terremoto por toda la cueva y no era necesario decirlo, se veía que la Unidad-01 había recibido un gran daño con el último ataque.

Gran parte de la armadura exterior estaba llena de grietas y comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Aún empuñaba en su mano derecha la Espada Exterminadora... o lo que quedaba de ella. El arma se había partido en dos a una altura un poco más allá del inicio de la hoja y dicho resto del arma estaba completamente inutilizado al estar lleno de fisuras. La parte faltante también llena de grietas no tardó en seguir al EVA al caer dando vueltas de manera incontrolable y clavándose en el suelo a escasos metros de la cara de EVA-01.

Shinji jadeó y escupió algo de sangre en la cabina, el disparo del Ángel le había dado de lleno y mandado a volar hasta el subsuelo de Tokyo-3. No estaba seguro, pero creía que la caída por lo menos le había roto unos cuantos huesos, sin mencionar el dejarlo desorientado, además de que todo el cuerpo le ardía de dolor, sin duda, un radio superior al 90 de sincronización era bastante peligroso... Se alarmó un poco al ver que el contador de energía interna del EVA empezaba su marcha atrás, al parecer, el cable de energía finalmente había sido cortado o la fuerza de la caída lo arrancó de cuajo de su espalda. Tratando de incorporarse lo más rápido posible, al tiempo que pudo dar una ojeada a los alrededores. Asuka estaba rodeada por toda una serie de armas, casi como si esperara a todo un batallón de enemigos en lugar de a uno solo. Detrás de ella, casi justo en donde comenzaba a ascender la pirámide, estaba el EVA-00, pero a diferencia de su contraparte roja, sólo tenía un rifle en las manos.

Mirando hacia arriba, pudo ver al Ángel que descendía lentamente por el agujero, flotando. Echando a correr, aunque tambaleándose un poco, se dirigió a una de las estructuras cercanas del Cuartel que mantenían un cable de energía de emergencia para los EVAS, para el improbable caso de que la batalla llegara a ser delante de los Cuarteles. Lo más rápido que pudo, se lo colocó a la espalda; definitivamente iba a necesitar toda la ventaja posible para que pudieran vencer al enemigo. Sintió un poco de alivio al ver que el contador nuevamente mostraba los dígitos 99:99:99.

Preocupado, fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar el grito de batalla de Asuka, quien había comenzado a disparar como si no hubiera un mañana todo lo que tenía contra el Ángel, pero como esperaba, el Campo-AT del ser no permitió que ni un único proyectil lo alcanzara.

Dando una maldición entre dientes, fue corriendo hacia la Unidad-02 con la esperanza de quitarla del camino del Ángel por cualquier medio, Asuka no podría hacer nada contra éste monstruo con un ataque así.

OOO

"¡Reporte de daños!" pudo escuchar Rei desde su Evangelion azul gritar a la Mayor Katsuragi casi un segundo después de que la Unidad-01 se estrelló en el Geofrente con un golpe seco que resonó por todo el lugar.

"¡Primera y segunda capas de blindaje de la Unidad-01 deterioradas en un 80 por ciento!. ¡Daño severo en la armadura del pecho!" exclamó el Teniente Hyuga.

"¡Los signos vitales del piloto comienzan a decaer!. ¡Las lecturas del traje de conexión muestran heridas que concuerdan con los daños del EVA a una escala del 30 por ciento!" dijo muy nerviosa la Teniente Ibuki.

Rei no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño y sentir otra emoción a la que no estaba acostumbrada emerger dentro de ella... enojo. Shinji casi se había convertido en uno con su EVA: lo que le pasara a uno le sucedería al otro. Y ahora el Ángel que estaba atacando lo había lastimado. Mucho.

Eso... la molestaba.

Recordó lo que Shinji le dijo en la enfermería cuando lo fue a visitar aquella mañana, _"Porque... porque quiero protegerte a ti Ayanami..."_, ésas palabras le habían afectado mucho desde que las escuchó. Habían hecho que un sentimiento dentro de ella comenzara a ser más y más fuerte, el cual si bien había estado presente casi desde que el joven Ikari la sacó de su cabina de contacto después del ataque del Quinto Ángel, no se había desarrollado; pero ahora... quería también ser capaz de protegerlo a él, tal y como se lo había dicho antes de su primera batalla juntos...

"¡La Unidad-01 se ha vuelto a conectar a una fuente de poder externa!. ¡Nuevamente se dirige hacia el Ángel!" escuchó al Teniente Aoba decir, lo cual la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Pudo ver a la Segunda Elegida quien imprudentemente comenzaba a atacar al Ángel.

E Ikari corría desesperadamente hacia ella, quizás para ayudarla o más seguramente salvarla. Después de todo él sabía mejor que nadie de lo que era capaz éste enemigo...

Algo que identificó como celos, gracias a todas aquellas novelas de bolsillo que siempre tenía a la mano, comenzaron a nublar sus pensamientos.

Pero la parte racional de su mente decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlos por el momento, si avanzaba de manera también imprudente, no sólo ella estaría en peligro, sino que Shinji también, ya que sin duda haría lo posible por defenderla. No entraría en acción sino hasta que fuera verdaderamente necesario.

OOO

"¡MISERABLE!" gritó Asuka, mientras comenzaba a dispararle al Ángel que descendía lentamente con su rifle. Sintió una rabia terrible al ver cómo había dejado a la Unidad-01 y ahora era el momento para que se desquitara. Acabaría con él en venganza por lo que el enemigo anterior le había hecho. Su furia aumentó aún más cuando escuchó el reporte de daños de Maya por el comunicador sobre el EVA-01 y el estado de Shinji. Al parecer el baka estaba lastimado de gravedad.

Ni siquiera notó cuando vació el cargador del rifle y tomó un par de ametralladoras y comenzó a disparar con ellas también... pero a pesar de que todos los proyectiles daban en el blanco, el Campo-AT del Ángel no parecía debilitarse.

"¡Por qué no sufres ningún daño!" preguntó mientras tomaba un par de lanzacohetes, uno en cada mano y comenzaba a disparar sus cargas también. "¡TOMA ESTO!"

Los proyectiles estallaron uno tras otro varios metros antes de que tocaran al Ángel, el cual ya estaba de pie en el suelo; creando una cortina de humo que no dejaba a Asuka ver a su enemigo. Cuando el humo se disipó, la pelirroja pudo verlo de nuevo.

El Ángel no tenía ni un rasguño.

'_¡No puede ser!'_ pensó con desesperación.

Justo en ése momento, lo brazos del Ángel se desdoblaron.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la piloto. El miedo comenzó a invadirla, había visto por las cámaras de video de lo que eran capaces los apéndices del enemigo y la velocidad a la que se movían.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero al parecer, su actuación no iba a ser mucho mejor que la que mostró contra el Treceavo Ángel... ¡No era posible!. ¡No podía perder de nuevo!. ¡Tenía que demostrar que ella valía algo!

Los brazos del Ángel salieron despedidos contra ella a una velocidad de vértigo.

Se preparó para sentir un dolor terrible cuando algo que se sintió como si un bat la hubiera golpeado y mandado a volar la alcanzó por su lado derecho.

Los brazos del Ángel se agitaron violentamente al llegar al máximo de su extensión, sin haber golpeado o cortado nada. Sólo aire.

Asuka cayó pesadamente al suelo y miró a su derecha, quedando sorprendida por lo que vio.

La Unidad-01, llena de grietas en su armadura púrpura, con un brazo extendido por completo a la derecha con la palma abierta estaba ahí.

"¡Asuka!. ¡Aléjate de aquí!" gritó el joven Ikari.

OOO

Shinji estaba respirando agitadamente, no sabía ni siquiera cómo pudo hacer que Asuka saliera fuera del camino de las mortales extremidades del Ángel. Sabía que no iba a llegar a tiempo para hacerla a un lado por lo que sólo actuó por instinto al agitar su mano. Para su sorpresa, un Campo-AT en forma de pared salió disparado del arco que creó con su mano y se estrelló contra la Unidad-02, salvándola por muy poco al quitarla del camino. Le gritó que se fuera de aquí, si tenía que estar protegiéndola del Ángel, entonces prefería pelear él solo.

Pero éste no era el momento para seguir contemplando las cosas. El enemigo ya había pasado todas las defensas de la ciudad e incluso bajado al Geofrente. Tomando la Espada de Contraataque que aún cargaba en su hombro, la desenvainó y con todas sus fuerzas se la arrojó al núcleo del Ángel, el cual aún estaba recubierto por una extraña protección muy resistente. El choque que sufrió con la Espada Exterminadora sólo le había hecho un rasguño casi imperceptible... si tan sólo pudiera destruirla para exponer el núcleo... Esperaba que la espada que acababa de arrojar lo lograra, pero por lo que realmente rogó fue por que el Ángel se olvidara de la Unidad-02 y regresara su atención a él.

La espada chocó directamente en la coraza, y pareció congelarse al quedarse por un segundo ahí clavada... antes de desmoronarse por completo, como si hubiera estado hecha de simple arena.

La fisura del caparazón no había crecido, pero el Ángel se giró en su dirección.

Shinji sabía lo que venía a continuación, el mortífero rayo del Ángel. Otro impacto así y estaba acabado, por lo que previniéndose, enfocó toda la energía de su Campo-AT alrededor de sus manos, tal y como lo hizo cuando perforó al EVA-03.

El Ángel abrió fuego y Shinji milagrosamente detuvo el rayo con sus manos al levantar los brazos justo a tiempo. Dando un grito de batalla, se esforzó por contenerlo, pero la potencia del rayo lo hizo retroceder a pesar de tener los pies firmemente clavados al suelo; el rastro de las huellas se hizo patente a lo largo de quinientos metros.

Shinji finalmente se detuvo al poder contener el rayo y pudo verlo claramente: en sus manos sostenía la energía emitida por el Ángel, parecía una esfera de pura luz, la cual sacaba pequeñas chispas y relámpagos morados; no era necesario ser un genio como para saber que estaba a punto de detonar debido a que empezaba a deformarse. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerza y perfilándose como un mismísimo lanzador de béisbol, le arrojó la esfera al Ángel.

"¡Te lo regreso!" gritó mientras que el EVA soltaba un rugido.

El rayo le dio de lleno al Ángel y la brutal explosión lo hizo retroceder a la vez que alzó una nube de polvo, haciéndolo invisible, pero el Tercer Elegido decidió no perder el tiempo y echó a correr contra el enemigo, con su Campo-AT aún concentrado alrededor de mano izquierda. Confiando en sus instintos, dio un portentoso golpe con su puño a donde calculó que estaba el núcleo del Ángel, dispuesto a hacerle lo mismo que le pasó al Treceavo Ángel. Sin mucha sorpresa, acertó en el blanco pero en cuanto su mano hizo contacto con la coraza, un terrible dolor se hizo presente.

Había sido como golpear un muro de concreto con la mano desnuda.

Gritó de dolor pero sabía que no podía perder la oportunidad; sacando fuerzas de su interior, continuó el golpe. Para su sorpresa, sintió como el Ángel era levantado literalmente del suelo y el puñetazo en su centro lo mandó a volar varios centenares de metros hacia atrás.

La coraza del Ángel presentaba toda una telaraña de fisuras, pero aún no se rompía.

Shinji se apoyó en una rodilla, sosteniendo con su mano sana la lastimada, sintiendo ahora el efecto del golpe en su cuerpo. Un vistazo a la mano del EVA se lo confirmó: estaba completamente rota, la armadura que la cubría literalmente se había caído a pedazos para revelar la carne, goteando lo que parecía ser sangre. Su propia mano se sentía muy rígida, como si tuviera vidrio molido entre las articulaciones, sin duda una radiografía en ése momento habría revelado que sus huesos estaban rotos.

Mientras tanto, el Ángel lentamente se estaba incorporando. Shinji empezó a preocuparse, cada vez se sentía más y más cansado... pero no podía dejarse vencer, era un hecho que sus compañeras no podrían hacer nada para frenar al monstruo, el ataque sin efecto de Asuka y la prudencia de Rei de quedarse atrás lo dejaba muy claro.

Estaba a punto de intentar un último y desesperado ataque para quebrar la coraza con la mano sana que le quedaba cuando vio que el EVA-02 empezaba a correr hacia el Ángel con su Lanza Sónica en mano.

"¡Asuka!. ¡No lo hagas!" gritó desesperado mientras también echaba a correr para hacer todo lo posible por alcanzarla. Algo le decía que todo esto iba a acabar MUY mal...

OOO

Asuka se sentía humillada.

Otra vez.

El Invencible Shinji la había salvado de nuevo y ella no había podido hacer absolutamente nada para detener al Ángel, mientras que él había sido capaz de incluso regresarle el poderoso rayo y hacerlo retroceder.

La rabia de ser ridiculizada otra vez se la posesionó, no sabía ni siquiera por qué se había molestado cuando vio caer al EVA-01 desde el techo del Geofrente, Shinji siempre estaría bien, era el mejor, parecía que la palabra "derrota" no existía en su vocabulario.

No supo ni cómo fue que tomó la Lanza Sónica, pero iba a demostrarle al baka que no necesitaba su ayuda para por lo menos acabar con un Ángel por sí misma. De hecho, aumentó su velocidad cuando escuchó su grito que le pidió que se detuviera. Al menos, había comprendido lo que Shinji se proponía, el núcleo del Ángel estaba protegido por una coraza y hasta que la destruyeran, no iban a poder eliminarlo. Dio una mueca al planear en cómo clavar su arma de una vez por todas en el asqueroso ser y por fin eliminarlo...

Los ojos del Ángel centellearon y el suelo debajo de ella explotó, el impulso mandándola hacia atrás. Tomada completamente por sorpresa gritó, apenas y tuvo tiempo para alzar la vista al caer al suelo y ver que una vez más, los apéndices del ser se dirigían hacia ella.

"¡ASUKA!" pudo escuchar gritar a Shinji por el comunicador.

¿Qué acaso el tonto no podía hacer algo más aparte de preocuparse por ella?

Cerró los ojos, esperando lo inevitable. Un sonido enfermizo, como el que oyó en la grabación cuando vio como el EVA-03 era perforado por la mano de la Unidad-01 se hizo escuchar y se forzó a abrir nuevamente sus ojos al no sentir ningún dolor.

Justo enfrente de ella, estaba el EVA-01, pero un charco de sangre a sus pies la hizo darse cuenta de algo más.

En su esfuerzo por defenderla, el brazo del Ángel que iba dirigido hacia ella lo acababa de atravesar por la parte derecha del pecho.

OOO

Actuó a tiempo, pensó. Después de la explosión de la que fue víctima el EVA-02, saltó para caer enfrente de ella. Mientras estaba en el aire, vio una vez más los odiosos brazos del Ángel estirarse; abriendo el contenedor de su hombro izquierdo, sacó su Cuchillo Progresivo y lo arrojó contra un brazo, efectivamente desviándolo.

Sabía lo que iba a tener que hacer para detener el que quedaba.

Se había colocado justo delante del EVA-02 al aterrizar e inmediatamente recibió el brazo en su pecho.

Sintió un dolor tremendo en su caja torácica cuando fue atravesada; tosiendo aún más sangre que antes, se quedó así por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que el Ángel retiró su arma.

"Huye... Asuka... huye..." pudo susurrar Shinji, a pesar del dolor que amenazaba con dejarlo inconsciente. El EVA-01 cayó de rodillas, cubriéndose la herida por la que manaba una gran cantidad de sangre.

'_Parece, que será el fin...'_, pensó, haciendo un último esfuerzo por alzar su Campo-AT con todas sus fuerzas...

OOO

"... Shinji... ¡Shinji!" dijo Asuka mientras se incorporaba en su EVA y trataba de alcanzar a la máquina púrpura extendiendo un brazo. El muy torpe, en vez de haberla ayudado... pudo haber atacado al Ángel y quizás ésta vez eliminarlo de una vez por todas...

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella?

¿Acaso de verdad le importaba?

¿A él?. ¿Al muchacho que ella siempre despreciaba, insultaba y acosaba en todo momento?

Justo antes de que los dedos de su EVA pudieran tocar alcanzar al de Shinji, un rayo de luz blanca la deslumbró y una sacudida muy violenta anunció su derrota.

OOO

Todos en el Dogma Central habían estado contemplando asombrados la terrible batalla, sin duda, Shinji había demostrado una gran habilidad, pero sus constantes esfuerzos por proteger al EVA-02 finalmente le habían hecho pagarlo muy caro.

'_Voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con ésta muchacha'_, pensó Misato al ver cómo la Unidad-01 había desviado su ataque contra el Ángel para defender a su compañera de cuarto en ya dos ocasiones durante la pelea, antes de regresar su atención al monitor. La situación era difícil, Maya constantemente informaba del estado físico de Shinji y cada vez le gustaba menos lo que oía: su propio radio de sincronización lo estaba acabando en ésta pelea, y ahora acababa de recibir lo que sin duda era una herida casi mortal...

Quizás ni hubiera una posterior oportunidad para tener una charla de mujer a mujer como planeaba.

Viendo al EVA-01 de rodillas, y al EVA-02 incorporándose a duras penas, ambos a la merced del temible ser, no se lo pensó dos veces y gritó.

"¡Corten todas las terminales nerviosas de los EVAS!" gritó.

Los tres Tenientes gustosamente obedecieron la orden, si bien todos sabían del riesgo al que estaban expuestos los pilotos, tan sólo eran niños y no merecían sufrir algo como esto.

Pero al parecer, alguien o algo no estaba de acuerdo.

"¡No se puede cortar la sincronización del EVA-01!. ¡El propio EVA y su piloto rechazan la señal!" gritó Makoto.

"¡Qué estás diciendo!" dijo muy preocupada Misato.

Maya miró horrorizada cómo en el monitor de la lectura de sincronización del Tercer Elegido, el porcentaje acababa de rebasar los 97 puntos y seguía aumentando.

Un destello en el monitor gigante y un terrible terremoto que se sintió anunció lo que al parecer significaba la derrota de dos de los defensores de la humanidad.

OOO

Desde su asiento, el Comandante no había cambiado de posición ni de expresión, pero por dentro, no pudo evitar sentir la preocupación por la Unidad-01 y su piloto.

Yui...

Shinji...

Tal parecía, que su plan acababa de llegar a su fin. Sin embargo, no perdió el control ni la compostura, su deber como Comandante era mostrarse tranquilo y sereno aún en la situación más crítica, por el bien del resto del personal para que no entrara en pánico y por el de su imagen.

Sólo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

Jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que su propio hijo en los últimos días se había estado preguntando exactamente lo mismo.

OOO

Rei frunció el ceño al ver la manera en que se desenvolvieron los acontecimientos.

La Segunda Elegida nuevamente había actuado de forma imprudente, y ahora tanto Shinji como ella corrían peligro.

Sintió una terrible inquietud que la devoraba por dentro cuando vio que el EVA-01 era atravesado en el pecho por el brazo del Ángel. No quería ni imaginar lo que le pasó a Shinji en ése momento.

El rayo del Ángel la deslumbró y sintió un terrible terremoto que la sacudió. Cuando abrió los ojos, ambos EVAS ya no estaban frente al enemigo.

La Unidad-02 yacía en el lago del Geofrente, el brazo derecho le había sido cortado por el rayo y una herida muy extensa y profunda atravesaba su cuerpo por todo el torso hasta la garganta, al punto de casi cortar también la cabeza. Una gran cantidad de líquido rojo teñía el agua cristalina.

Girando su vista hacia la pirámide, se encontró con un agujero tremendo que había perforado gran parte del blindaje del Cuartel General. De un borde, sobresalía un familiar brazo púrpura, del cual goteaba lentamente sangre. La Unidad-01 al parecer había salido volando también por el impacto y acabó ahí.

Ella ahora era la única que quedaba.

Había visto lo que las armas de fuego le habían hecho al ser, por lo que tirando su rifle, cogió otra arma, que le pareció mucho más adecuada para realizar el trabajo de quebrar la coraza protectora del Ángel...

OOO

Asuka estaba dentro de su cabina totalmente oscura, sosteniéndose el cuello y respirando agitadamente. El rayo del Ángel... sintió cómo el brazo derecho de su EVA le había sido arrancado por él y justo antes de que la explosión le diera de lleno en la cara... habían cortado todas las conexiones nerviosas.

"¿Aún tengo... mi cabeza en su lugar...?" preguntó, más bien a ella misma que a alguien más.

"¡Unidad-02, neutralizada!" pudo escuchar la voz de Hyuga.

"¿Y Asuka?" oyó desesperada a Misato.

"¡Está bien, se encuentra con vida! El Ángel continúa su avance", prosiguió el Teniente.

"... Maldición..." susurró Asuka dentro de su cabina. No había podido hacer nada, después de todo, Shinji era el que...

Shinji...

"¿Y el estado de la Unidad-01?" escuchó de nuevo a Misato preguntar.

"¡Desconocido!. ¡El daño debió de ser muy grave!. ¡No sabemos nada a excepción de que la conexión nerviosa entre el piloto y el EVA no ha sido cortada aún!" exclamó la Teniente Ibuki.

Asuka abrió mucho los ojos al oír eso, ya había oído que Shinji presentaba heridas en su propio cuerpo casi en una tercera parte de la magnitud a las que tenía su Evangelion. Si recibió ése ataque de lleno...

"... Baka..." sollozó, mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas, sin saber si se lo decía a sí misma o a cierto muchacho que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos.

OOO

Otro temblor que sacudió a los presentes del Dogma Central les advirtió del inminente avance enemigo.

"¡Impacto directo en el Cuartel General!. ¡La última capa de blindaje se derrite!" gritó Makoto.

"¡Oh no!. ¡Con ése ataque podrá ver... el Eje Central!" gritó Misato.

En efecto, desde el exterior de la pirámide, se podía apreciar un agujero gigantesco en una de sus paredes; mucho mayor al creado por el EVA-01 al estrellarse contra el Cuartel General; el cual daba acceso a las penumbras y entrañas de NERV, el Ángel estaba por continuar su misión cuando algo atrajo su atención.

El último Evangelion que quedaba se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad, llevando un objeto que parecía un cilindro gigante en una mano.

"¡Una Mina N2!" exclamó Ritsuko al ver la pantalla.

"¡Rei!" gritó Gendo, la tensión de la situación le estaba acabando los nervios, sobre todo después de ver que al parecer, finalmente Shinji había sido vencido. Tal parecía que ni siquiera su dominio sobre el EVA y sí mismo pudieron derrotar a éste oponente.

OOO

Rei se dirigió a toda velocidad contra el Ángel. Sentía enojo contra la criatura al ver lo que le había hecho a sus dos compañeros pilotos, en especial a Shinji.

Como esperaba, se encontró de lleno con el Campo-AT del Ángel, el cual la detuvo, no se sorprendió mucho, después de todo, Shinji había podido anularlo con facilidad gracias a su alto radio de sincronización, pero ella tenía otro plan para compensar su falta de habilidad.

Concentró toda su energía alrededor de la Mina, esperando así atravesar la barrera del Ángel y poder detonarla en su pecho.

"¡Campo-AT al máximo...!" informó

La Mina parecía resistirse a poder atravesar el Campo, la cual forcejeó entre las barreras generadas por ambos gigantes, hasta que finalmente logró pasar y se estrelló de lleno en la coraza del Ángel.

Una explosión tremenda la cegó y un dolor sórdido en los brazos la hizo hacer una mueca involuntaria.

Sólo pudo verlo un instante: la coraza finalmente se había quebrado, dejando al descubierto el núcleo del Ángel, pero nada más, la orbe roja no se había roto.

'_He... fallado'_, fue lo último que pensó antes de que un brazo extensible partiera la cabeza de su EVA en dos de forma vertical y el dolor la dejara inconsciente.

OOO

Una explosión brutal se mostró en el monitor del Dogma Central, todos en el puente de mando miraban preocupados el resultado de lo que parecía un ataque suicida por parte de Rei. La pantalla mostraba otro resplandor blanco que gradualmente se desvanecía.

"¿... Y el Evangelion-00?" Makoto hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente.

Poco a poco, el monitor se aclaró, dejando ver todavía una luz rojiza, producto del estallido de la Mina y a dos siluetas. El Ángel, al parecer todavía intacto, y la silueta del EVA-00, con ambos brazos vaporizados también por la explosión.

Un brazo del Ángel se extendió y golpeó en la cabeza al EVA azul, cortándola.

"¡Rei!" gritó Misato. La máquina de un único ojo cayó al suelo al instante como un saco de patatas, la sangre manando por su herida en la cabeza.

"Por amor de Dios..." susurró Ritsuko, incrédula al ver cómo caía su última línea de defensa y pensando en lo que los otros dos EVAS habían sufrido.

OOO

En los restos ruinosos de una pared exterior de la pirámide del Cuartel General de NERV, dentro del EVA-01, un gemido se hizo escuchar. La máquina estaba gravemente dañada, al parecer, su última capa de blindaje se había roto y la sangre manaba por entre todas las hendiduras que había entre las fisuras.

Shinji estaba al tanto de sus heridas, después de todo, era su cuerpo. Sentía una somnolencia terrible, como si no hubiera dormido en toda una semana y el cansancio lentamente lo estaba derrotando. El dolor que recorría su cuerpo sólo aumentaba su agotamiento.

Había tenido suerte de levantar con todas sus fuerzas su Campo-AT antes de que el Ángel disparara, de no haberlo hecho, sin duda estaría muerto.

Pudo sentir los temblores de varias explosiones, pero la energía del Ángel no se había debilitado, continuaba avanzando.

Era muy tentador simplemente quedarse ahí, y dormir. Necesitaba un descanso. En verdad el Ángel había demostrado ser demasiado para él, quizás después de todo, un Tercer Impacto era algo inevitable.

Y quién sabe, tal vez morir no sería tan malo después de todo, pensó que sería casi como poder dormir profundamente y no despertar nunca más...

Rei...

Asuka...

Ellas dos también habían estado peleando contra el Ángel...

No había manera de que ninguna de ellas pudieras ganarle a semejante monstruo.

Sus ojos con las pupilas contraídas se abrieron, frunció el ceño ante su último pensamiento.

¿Iba a rendirse tan fácilmente?

¿Iba a traicionar su promesa, la que se había jurado a sí mismo de proteger a ambas, de proteger a todos?

Asqueándose de sí mismo al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de hacerlo, se incorporó lentamente. Al parecer el cable de energía ya no tenía más extensión, por lo que simplemente lo expulsó y puso al EVA-01 a toda marcha con su batería interna.

'_¡Por supuesto que no!'_ pensó como respuesta a las preguntas que se planteó.

Mientras tanto, el contador que mostraba el tiempo restante de energía ya comenzaba su marcha atrás, mostrando en sus dígitos los números 00:58:75, los cuales rápidamente continuaban retrocediendo para llegar a su destino final.

OOO

Otra explosión, muy cercana ésta vez se hizo escuchar.

"¡El blanco penetró el túnel principal!. ¡Desciende!" informó Aoba.

"¡A dónde va, Hyuga!" preguntó aterrorizada la Mayor.

"¡Avanza directamente hacia el Dogma Central, Mayor!" exclamó el hombre de gafas.

"... Viene hacia aquí... ¡Desalojen a todo el personal!" ordenó la mujer de cabellos morados.

Mientras tanto, Maya miraba algo extraño en un monitor de la MAGI. El radio de sincronización del Tercer Elegido aún seguía activo, habiendo pasado ya la marca del 98.6 por ciento y aumentando y a juzgar por el patrón de ondas cerebrales del piloto, aún estaba consciente, y al parecer... moviéndose. Estaba a punto de decirlo cuando la sirena no se hizo esperar en escucharse por todo el Cuartel y la voz de Hyuga, frenética, daba la señal de alarma.

"¡Evacuación general!. ¡Evacuación general!"

Apenas dijo éstas palabras, la parte frontal del Dogma Central fue atravesada por el Ángel. Todos en el puente de mando jadearon ante la llegada tan rápida del enemigo. Los tres Tenientes se levantaron de sus asientos, mientras que Ritsuko y Misato daban un paso hacia atrás, todos atemorizados. De haber dirigido su vista hacia atrás, habrían podido ver al Comandante Ikari y al Subcomandante Fuyutsuki tranquilos y serenos, sin cambiar de expresión o semblante. Cualquiera se habría preguntado cómo podían tener ésa actitud tan calmada cuando todos estaban a punto de morir por el monstruoso ser.

Los ojos del Ángel empezaron a brillar, seguramente los aniquilaría con otro de sus mortíferos rayos. Todos gritaron, mientras que Misato sostenía fuertemente con su brazo sano la cruz de plata que colgaba de su pecho, con una mirada desafiante dirigida al Ángel.

Justo antes de que disparara, la pared derecha del centro de mando se vino abajo y un puño púrpura golpeó en la cara al monstruo y sosteniéndolo firmemente, comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera del lugar.

"¿El EVA-01?. ¡Shinji!" exclamó Misato, con un deje en la voz entre alegría al saber que el muchacho los había salvado y preocupación al notar el estado tan deplorable en el que estaba la máquina: su característico cuerno en la cabeza estaba partido por la mitad y la poca armadura que le quedaba, llena de grietas. Parecía que de un momento a otro, cualquier golpe del Ángel lo derribaría para nunca más volver a levantarse.

Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para su estado, el EVA arrastró a su oponente hacia la otra pared, atravesándola y cayendo en el cuarto donde se encontraban las catapultas de expulsión de los EVAS.

OOO

Shinji llegó justo a tiempo, tuvo que atravesar un gran túnel creado por el Ángel para alcanzarlo y con el tiempo corriendo en su contra, con menos de 45 segundos restantes de energía, la desesperación era cada vez más y más palpable.

Cuando finalmente llegó a las jaulas de contención de los EVAS sintió que el Ángel estaba detrás de la pared, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a través de ella y pudo verlo. Estaba a punto de acabar con el centro de mando. Gritando con todas su fuerzas lo atacó y pudo sacarlo del lugar antes de que matara a alguien ahí.

Arrastrando al Ángel por la otra pared, llegó al cuarto de las catapultas; una nube de polvo y escombros escondió por un momento a ambos titanes. Tenía sometido al Ángel con la mano derecha sosteniéndolo firmemente por la cara. No fue sino hasta entonces que notó que la maldita coraza que tanto trabajo le había costado dañar finalmente ya no estaba, quizás Rei había sido capaz de hacer ése logro... no iba a desperdiciarlo.

Alzó su puño izquierdo para golpear una vez más al Ángel a pesar de tenerlo completamente roto, no le importaba, en éste momento tan crítico su deber era eliminar al monstruo de una vez por todas así empeoraran sus heridas.

Un destello de los ojos del Ángel y sintió una extraña sensación en su brazo izquierdo, como si estuviera completamente entumido. No necesitó verificarlo, el rayo del Ángel se lo había arrancado al EVA un poco más abajo del hombro. El dolor era agonizante, pero el frenesí por la batalla lo estaba dominando. Parecía imposible, pero con el brazo restante levantó al Ángel y lo empujó en dirección a las catapultas, una poderosa patada en su núcleo lo hizo retroceder y continuó empujándolo hasta llegar a una de ellas, estrellándolo firmemente contra la pared de acero reforzado.

"¡Misato!" gritó el Tercer Elegido por el comunicador, esperando que entendiera su comando no hablado.

"¡Sí!. ¡Activen la catapulta cinco!" dijo de inmediato a los Tenientes, Shinji planeaba sacar al Ángel del Cuartel para poder eliminarlo sin preocupaciones.

De repente, el elevador de la catapulta comenzó a subir rápidamente, el brazo derecho del EVA-01 sostenía contra la pared la cabeza del Ángel, la cual por la fricción y la velocidad, sacaba un mar de chispas enormes.

Le quedaban 20 segundos de energía.

Al no estar sujetos por el elevador como cuando los EVAS emergían, al llegar a la superficie, la inercia del elevador mandó a volar a ambos gigantes, Shinji aún sostenía al Ángel con una mano pero en pleno vuelo se separó un poco, dándole una patada una vez más en la orbe roja, lo envió a estrellarse al suelo a varios metros de distancia de él.

Involuntariamente, cuando cayó de pie, Shinji echó un vistazo alrededor del Geofrente, todo el lugar estaba destruido pero dos objetos en particular captaron su atención.

Los dígitos de la energía restante habían llegado a 00:09:58.

A su derecha, el EVA-00 yacía en el suelo, sin los brazos y con la cabeza partida en dos, en un charco de su propia sangre.

'_¡Rei!'_

A su izquierda, la Unidad-02, sin un brazo y con la cabeza casi cercenada estaba tirada medio sumergida en el lago, el agua ahora de un color rojizo.

'_¡Asuka!'_

"¡MISERABLE!. ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!" gritó a la vez que enfocaba su Campo-AT alrededor de su mano, poniendo los dedos en línea recta y curvando el miembro a modo de pala se dirigió a toda velocidad contra el Ángel gritando de rabia, el haber visto el estado en que sus dos compañeras habían quedado sólo había aumentado su ira. Ésta vez atravesaría su núcleo y lo acabaría, iba a vengarse por toda la destrucción y el daño que había provocado...

Pero justo un momento antes de que la mano del EVA-01 pudiera alcanzar el núcleo, su Campo-AT se desvaneció, y el EVA movido por su misma inercia estrelló su mano, pero sin poder perforar el corazón del Ángel. Sólo una telaraña de fisuras apareció en la esfera roja.

El Ángel seguía con vida.

La Unidad-01 se quedó inmóvil y en silencio, al inclinarse levemente sobre su enemigo. "¿Qué?" dijo Shinji confundido en la cabina, mientras el miedo comenzaba a manifestarse dentro de él al escuchar un zumbido en la cabina y ver los dígitos de la energía de reserva: 00:00:00. "¿Ya no queda más energía?"

Un segundo después sintió que su EVA era levantado fácilmente por el enemigo y arrojado al suelo con una fuerza tremenda.

OOO

Todos los presentes del Dogma Central se habían movido directo al cuarto de las catapultas al ver que el EVA-01 aparecía y arrastraba en ésa dirección al Ángel. El piloto lo manejaba con una furia y desesperación que parecían dominar por completo al enemigo.

Gendo Ikari también se había movido en aquella dirección, observando el choque de los dos seres y la manera en que forcejeaban, absorto en sus pensamientos.

¿En verdad valía la pena lo que se proponía?

¿Tanto como para ver sufrir así al fruto de su relación con la única mujer que amó?

Ni siquiera pestañeó cuando un chorro de sangre le cubrió la mitad del cuerpo cuando el brazo izquierdo del EVA fue arrancado por el rayo del Ángel. Si era posible, dicha acción incluso sólo pareció fortalecer a la máquina, ya que con el brazo que le quedaba, alzó al Ángel y lo estampó ferozmente contra una catapulta.

El Comandante supremo de NERV se quedó mirando el lugar destruido aún después de que ambos enemigos habían dejado e lugar al ser expulsados por la catapulta.

OOO

Misato, Ritsuko y los otros tres Tenientes tomaron el elevador de emergencia que los sacaría del lugar lo más pronto posible para presenciar la pelea en la superficie. Maya en particular llevaba una laptop que siempre tenía preparada para un caso de emergencia desde lo ocurrido con el Onceavo Ángel, dicho aparato le otorgaba una terminal si bien anticuada, era suficiente para permitirle conectarse con la MAGI y observar el estado del EVA-01.

A medio camino antes de salir anunció con pesimismo, "¡El Evangelion-01 se desactivó! Ya no tiene energía", exclamó.

Un corto silencio llenó de angustia la atmósfera del elevador en marcha.

"... No puede ser..." susurró Makoto.

"¿Y Shinji?" preguntó Misato.

Maya estaba por responder cuando una pantalla en su laptop, la del radio de sincronización captó su atención. Se llevó una mano a la boca ante lo que mostraba.

Las tres MAGI señalaban que el Tercer Elegido acababa de llegar a un radio de sincronización del 99.99 por ciento.

OOO

"¡Rayos!. ¡Muévete, muévete!. ¡Maldición!. ¡Vamos, vamos!. ¡Ya lo hiciste antes!. ¡Por favor!. ¡MÚEVETE O ESTAREMOS PERDIDOS!" gritó Shinji dentro de la cabina, con un tono de súplica mientras jalaba con todas sus fuerzas los controles.

Se sintió un poco mareado al sentir de nuevo un dolor agudo en su pecho, no fue sino hasta ése momento que se dio cuenta de que la conexión entre él y el EVA aún seguía activa.

OOO

Salieron del elevador a tiempo para ver cómo un brazo extensible del Ángel rodeaba la cabeza del EVA-01, lo alzaba y lo mandaba a volar contra una colina, provocando un temblor.

"¡Shinji!" gritó Misato al ver que la Unidad-01 caía.

El Ángel volvió a extender su brazo y perforó el lado izquierdo del pecho del robot púrpura, dándole una herida casi gemela a la que ya tenía. La poca armadura que le quedaba saltó de su lugar y un chorro de sangre salió disparado. Con un resplandor de sus ojos, otro rayo se impactó de lleno en el EVA-01.

Misato y los demás fueron cegados y apartaron un momento la vista debido a la explosión, antes de presenciar de nuevo lo que parecía ser el fin del Evangelion Modelo de Pruebas. Extrañada, la Mayor se fijó en lo que se había revelado en el pecho de la máquina púrpura ahora que todas las placas de armadura habían sido derretidas.

Una orbe roja, extrañamente similar al núcleo de los Ángeles, estaba ahí.

"¿Pero qué es eso?" susurró.

El Ángel comenzó a golpear rítmicamente con sus brazos extensibles dicha esfera roja una y otra vez. El EVA se sacudía ligeramente, como un muñeco roto, sin vida...

OOO

"¡Maldita sea!. ¡Muévete maldita máquina!. ¡Tienes que hacerlo o todos moriremos!" continuó gritando el Tercer Elegido al sentir los golpes rítmicos que estaba recibiendo. Jamás notó las pequeñas fisuras y grietas que comenzaban a aparecer en su cabina de contacto.

Las lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a llenar sus ojos, "¡No quiero que eso suceda!. ¡Le hice una promesa a todos!. ¡Ya fue suficiente, maldito monstruo!. ¡Por lo que más quieras, muévete!" terminó con un sollozo.

Justo en ése momento, la cabina entera se oscureció y Shinji percibió algo... ¿Como el latido de un corazón? Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar el latido tan confortante y que irradiaba una calidez a la vez extraña y familiar. Pero se sorprendió aún más cuando fue envuelto por completo por la oscuridad y _sentía_ que algo o alguien más tomaba el mando del EVA.

No sería sino hasta un mes después que se enteraría de lo que sucedió.

OOO

Misato había perdido la poca esperanza que le quedaba, muy pronto, el Ángel se cansaría de jugar con su indefensa presa y exterminaría de una vez por todas al EVA-01.

Era el fin.

O al menos eso pensó cuando sin ninguna advertencia, los ojos de la Unidad-01 se encendieron de nuevo con una brillante luz blanca.

Extendiendo su mano derecha, tomó uno de los brazos del Ángel y con un tirón supremo, lo atrajo hacia él, enterrándole en un ojo el fragmento que aún le quedaba de su cuerno.

Dando un gruñido, de una poderosa patada mandó hacia atrás al Ángel, finalmente arrancándole uno de sus odiosos brazos y se incorporó lentamente.

"... El Evangelion-01 se reactivó..." informó Maya, anunciando lo obvio.

El gigante púrpura llevó el tejido que sostenía del Ángel al muñón de su brazo izquierdo y todos pudieron ver cómo casi de forma instantánea, un nuevo brazo, sin recubrir por la armadura, crecía otra vez, el EVA sólo dio un pequeño gruñido durante el proceso de regeneración.

"Increíble..." susurró Misato.

Maya seguía con la mirada fija en su computadora, las MAGI finalmente daban su propia opinión personal sobre el radio de sincronización del Tercer Elegido. Boquiabierta observó las declaraciones de cada supercomputadora:

Melchor se limitaba a dar un mensaje de "ERROR" ante lo que parecía ser algo incomprensible.

Baltasar mostraba un grosero 99.999999999999999999 por ciento que seguramente se extendía a una cantidad infinita de decimales de no ser por la poca capacidad de la laptop.

Gaspar por su parte mostraba un aún más obsceno 150 por ciento que aumentaba a gran velocidad. 200... 300... finalmente se detuvo en los 400 puntos.

"... Esto es imposible", exclamó incrédulamente Maya por fin, "¡El radio de sincronización de Shinji llega al 400 por ciento!" anunció.

"Finalmente sucedió, el EVA despertó", susurró Ritsuko, sin apartar la vista del campo de batalla al escuchar lo que Maya había dicho.

El EVA se irguió por completo, dando un rugido atronador, como nunca antes lo había hecho, en señal de lo que parecía ser la derrota de su enemigo.

El mortal brazo restante del Ángel salió disparado desde el suelo, pero el EVA no se inmutó, alzó su brazo derecho y lo agitó, con los dedos extendidos como garras.

El Campo-AT del Ángel se partió en cinco trozos, como si cada dedo del EVA hubiera soltado una cuchillada de aire. Un chorro de sangre salió del ser y salpicó todo a su alrededor antes de caer una última vez al suelo.

La Unidad-01 se puso a cuatro patas y comenzó a acercarse lentamente al Ángel. Todos miraban asombrados la increíble recuperación y el cambio de marea de la batalla, ahora era el monstruo el que parecía estar completamente indefenso.

El EVA se colocó justo encima del Ángel, el cual parecía estar gimiendo aterrado, trató de repeler al demonio púrpura con otro rayo, el cual comenzaba a surgir de sus ojos, pero nada logró.

El EVA-01 le aplastó la cabeza por completo con una mano, estallándola en una lluvia de sangre.

Y empezó a devorarla.

"Devora al Ángel... se lo come..." pudo decir Misato, llena de horror y asombro ante el espantoso espectáculo que estaban presenciando.

"El EVA-01 asimila el órgano S2 del Ángel devorándolo... Asombroso", pudo decir Ritsuko, espantoso o no, su lado científico no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo que veía.

Detrás de ella, la Teniente Ibuki desvió la mirada del atroz escenario, parecía a punto de vomitar ante la visión del EVA bañando su cabeza en la sangre de su presa al comerla.

Dando un último bocado, el EVA se levantó, quedándose quieto por un momento, antes de rugir una vez más cuando la armadura que cubría sus hombros y su pecho fue expulsada de golpe de su cuerpo, dejando ver el aspecto de la máquina debajo de las placas.

"¡Está liberándose!" dijo Ritsuko, inquieta ante lo que veía.

"¿Se libera, doctora?" preguntó extrañado Makoto.

"Sí, las placas que lleva no son una armadura, sino anclajes que nos permiten controlar los poderes del EVA. Y ahora, él mismo se ha liberado de las cadenas que lo ataban a nuestra voluntad; ya no es posible controlarlo: la bestia dentro del Evangelion ha sido liberada", explicó la científica.

OOO

Kaji seguía en su jardín, no se había movido del lugar desde que Shinji lo visitó hacía ya bastante tiempo. Había podido ver toda la batalla dentro del Geofrente y cuando vio que la Unidad-01 defendía una última vez a su contraparte roja, y el EVA azul era vencido poco después, pensó que todo había acabado.

Pero al parecer se equivocó.

No pudo evitar dar una sonrisa de satisfacción ante lo que le acababa de suceder al Ángel, parecía ser que Shinji después de todo no iba a permitir un nuevo Impacto.

Sin duda el muchacho había logrado algo único y heroico el día de hoy, pero ¿Era él quien literalmente se había comido al Ángel?

Lo dudaba.

Aún así, la sonrisa no se desvaneció de su rostro.

"El despertar y la liberación del Evangelion... para SEELE será algo intolerable", dijo el hombre sin afeitarse con una pícara sonrisa, sin apartar nunca su vista del EVA que seguía rugiendo, al parecer como una forma de manifestar el poder que acababa de obtener. "Justo lo que quería. ¿Verdad, Comandante?" preguntó en voz alta.

OOO

Gendo y Fuyutsuki estaban en la oficina del Comandante, escondidos en las penumbras, contemplando por un monitor el comportamiento del EVA.

Gendo aún estaba cubierto por la sangre de la Unidad-01, sin embargo, no le importaba, estaba sonriendo.

Después de ver la demostración de poder del EVA, llegó a la conclusión de que en efecto, en verdad valía la pena lo que se proponía hacer.

"Esto apenas acaba de comenzar", dijo con satisfacción.

OOO

Y así, mientras un hombre planeaba qué decirle a sus superiores de su trabajo secreto de medio tiempo, mientras una Mayor y todo el equipo técnico principal de NERV contemplaban asombrados la escena, mientras los dos dirigentes de NERV miraban lo que apenas era el comienzo de su plan, mientras todo Tokyo-3 podía escuchar los temibles rugidos que parecían ser los de alguna clase de dinosaurio prehistórico y mientras dos muchachas tenían en sus mentes pensamientos sobre lo que significaba para ellas cierto muchacho de ojos azul oscuro; el EVA continuaba dando rugidos, como muestra de desafío a más seres divinos, retándolos a bajar a pelear contra él, ahora que acababa de obtener un poder más allá de toda comprensión humana...

Continuará...

**Capítulo 6 – ¿Demonio o Salvador?**

Shinji ha sido absorbido por la Unidad-01, y mientras se planea la manera de cómo sacarlo, Ritsuko les muestra a Misato, Asuka y Rei ciertas revelaciones sobre el Tercer Elegido que les hacen ver que es una persona más compleja de lo que creían...

OOO

Notas del autor:

Sí, como se indica, Shinji y Kaji no se volverán a ver nunca más. En cuanto a la pelea, jeje, bueno, varias cosas. Se supone que parte del equipamiento de la Unidad-01 son dichas espadas que puse. Después de todo, mi figura de la serie Soul of Chogokin las trae, y también la de la serie Revoltech incluye al menos la Magoroku, además de que estar jugando SPRMX y ver cómo la Unidad-01 la usa para atacar me inspiró a incluirlas al menos en ésta batalla. Además, la primera figura también incluye en la hombrera derecha el lanzador de púas, justo como se ve en The End of Evangelion a Asuka usarlo contra un EVA-05. También incluí las espadas ya que por alguna extraña razón, en la serie animada nunca aparecen y siempre me pregunté la manera en que las usaría el EVA-01. Hey, al menos no puse a dicha Unidad con el Equipo de Tipo F, el cual a mi parecer, habría hecho pedazos al pobre Catorceavo y seguramente a todos los EVAS Series en un santiamén por la capacidad que le otorga al EVA...

¿Que la pelea les pareció medio irreal? No lo creo, después de todo, tal y como expliqué anteriormente con el radio de sincronización, entre más alto, mayor será la capacidad de enlace entre el piloto y el EVA, y dado que Shinji de forma consciente está manejando su EVA de la misma forma en que peleó cuando destruyó al Tercer, Doceavo y Treceavo Ángeles... es decir, controlando su oscuridad, resultó en lo que leyeron.

Sobre lo de las incongruencias que presenta la MAGI, se me ocurrió desde mucho antes de hacer el capítulo, después de todo, se supone que son 3 supercomputadoras independientes las una de la otra, por lo que siempre me pareció raro que mostraran una concordancia de que Shinji tenía un radio de 400 por ciento, por lo que me agradaba más el hecho de que las tres mostraran una opinión diferente sobre lo que pasaba, después de todo, se supone que el rango de sincronización sólo debería de oscilar del 0 por ciento al 100 por ciento. Además de que es original.

Gracias a Theblackun y Burning Flower por la prelectura y correcciones.

El siguiente capítulo... mmm, la conversación mental de Shinji, ya la tengo planeada, pero como siempre, sobre la marcha se te van ocurriendo más y más cosas, así que a ver qué tal queda jeje.

En otras cosas, no sé si el resto de los capítulos vayan a ser así de largos, dado que me extendí a mi parecer mucho en la pelea (si así fue ésta, no quiero ni imaginar la del último Ángel y los EVAS series jejeje). Ah, por cierto, finalmente acabé el SRWMX... dado que casi no entendí ni jota de los diálogos buscaré en la web a ver si hay algo que lo explique... en fin, espero ansiosos sus reviews; de momento dejaré hasta aquí la historia para continuar de lleno la traducción de "La 2nda Oportunidad" ahora que Jimmy está a punto de publicar su Capítulo 7. Hasta la próxima.

Comenzado el 19 de Agosto del 2006

Terminado el 22 de Agosto del 2006


	7. ¿Demonio o Salvador?

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Las Alas del Corazón**

**Capítulo 6¿Demonio o Salvador?**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

OOO

**Día 1**

Un nuevo amanecer iluminaba la ciudad de Tokyo-3.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la ciudad había superado milagrosamente el ataque de dos Ángeles en menos de una semana, no había mucha razón para celebrar la última victoria.

Conforme los rayos del Sol del amanecer irradiaban toda su luz, cualquiera podría darse cuenta del costo que trajo la última batalla.

La mayor parte de la ciudad estaba en ruinas; edificios, calles y señalamientos destrozados, escombros diseminados por todas partes. Daba la impresión de que un niño pequeño se hubiera divertido destrozando una maqueta tamaño familiar.

Agujeros enormes yacían donde antes estaban apostados edificios armados defensivos. Los pocos que habían sobrevivido al devastador poder del ser divino se alzaban desafiantes hacia el cielo, en una patética muestra de coraje, más bien resaltando la vulnerabilidad en la que se encontraba la ciudad.

Tokyo-3 finalmente había caído, la fortaleza que había sido construida a favor de la última esperanza de la humanidad, los Evangelions, no pudo soportar más el castigo celestial de la que había sido víctima los últimos ocho meses.

El sendero de destrucción mayor señalaba correctamente lo que había sido la trayectoria del Ángel, justo en el centro de la ciudad, un agujero en la calle, mucho más grande que cualquier otro de los que se encontraban dispersos por todo el lugar, marcaba lo que había sido el lugar de descenso del Ángel hacia los Cuarteles de NERV. El cráter era de tal magnitud que cualquiera habría pensado que un asteroide había caído justo ahí.

En la parte subterránea donde estaban asentados los Cuarteles Generales de NERV, la vista no era para nada más alentadora que la de la superficie. La pirámide que señalaba la edificación principal de NERV se encontraba en muy mal estado, un agujero gigantesco en una de sus paredes, severas magulladuras en el resto de su superficie y la vértice que había sido volatilizada lo dejaban en claro.

A poca distancia de la pirámide, un boquete tremendo, parecido al que provocaría una explosión provocada por armas que el hombre había usado convencionalmente antes de que la preocupación por su supervivencia en el año 2000 empezara, señalaba lo que había sido un fútil intento por vencer a la criatura. En el epicentro del cráter, una enorme figura humanoide yacía tirada. Una inspección más cercana revelaba la gravedad de los daños que había sufrido el Evangelion Unidad-00 Prototipo. Con su armadura azul marino quebrada a lo largo de toda su estructura, con ambos brazos faltantes desde la altura de los codos, y la cabeza de un único ojo partida en dos de forma vertical; la máquina se encontraba casi al borde de ser irreparable. Un extenso charco de sangre llenaba buena parte del cráter.

En la dirección opuesta, en el lago que se encontraba casi al pie de la pirámide, la cristalina agua se había teñido de un enfermizo color rojo, tirando a violáceo, por el efecto de disolución de la sangre al entrar en contacto con el vital líquido. El Evangelion Unidad-02 Modelo de Producción se encontraba sumergido a medias, tirado de espaldas. Un vistazo revelaba que sus placas de armadura externas se encontraban en igual o peor estado que su contraparte azul. El brazo derecho había sido arrancado de cuajo a la altura del hombro y había ido a caer hasta la otra orilla por el impulso con el que fue cercenado. Un corte tremendo que pasaba a lo largo de todo el torso hasta la garganta del gigante rojo resaltaba, era de tal profundidad que el cuello de la máquina casi había sido cercenado también. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que dicha Unidad también estaba en un punto donde la reparación sería en extremo lenta.

El resto de la planicie dejaba ver que parte del bosque que rodeaba los Cuarteles había sido aplastado por completo, residuos de escombros y marcas de profundas huellas en la tierra eran prueba de lo difícil que había sido la pelea.

En medio de un claro de dicho bosque, yacía un cuerpo gigantesco de colores verde, blanco y naranja. Parecía disolverse poco a poco y con la cabeza faltante, la cual fue devorada salvajemente por un ente de tamaño similar, era difícil creer que lo que parecía ser ahora nada más que una montaña inanimada había estado a punto de acabar con la humanidad.

En efecto, los rayos del Sol, al iluminar la ciudad, dejaban en claro que Tokyo-3, sus habitantes y defensores no tenían mucho de qué celebrar.

OOO

Asuka estaba en el cuarto de control secundario, escuchando los ruidos de las computadoras que al parecer se negaban a cumplir su trabajo. Al parecer, el EVA-01 se negaba a expulsar la cabina de contacto.

Por lo que le habían dicho, al parecer el Ángel había sido capaz de llegar hasta el mismo Dogma Central y había destruido gran parte del lugar. El EVA-01 se supone dio el golpe de gracia para dejarlo inutilizado al abrirse paso desde las jaulas de contención hasta el cuarto y atravesar con el Ángel la pared hasta las catapultas.

No se había podido enterar de mucho luego de su EVA fuera inutilizado por el Ángel, el sistema de batería interna de la cabina había fallado luego de que escuchó por radio que la Niña Modelo había atacado al monstruo con una Mina N2, al parecer sin éxito. Se había quedado incomunicada luego de escuchar y sentir la tremenda explosión que sin duda fue la detonación de la Mina.

Luego, no estaba segura, pero quizás sólo habían sido unos dos o tres minutos a lo mucho, cuando sintió que el suelo temblaba una vez más. Estaba segura de que los tres Evangelion habían sido derrotados, pero los sonidos de una lucha reanudada allá afuera indicaban que al parecer no era así.

Y de nuevo, silencio, al parecer ya se había declarado un ganador y la ansiedad la consumía por saber quién había resultado victorioso. Las lágrimas que derramó cuando se había dado cuenta de que Shinji había recibido casi de lleno el disparo del Ángel para protegerla ya no fluían, pero seguían empapando sus ojos.

No importaba lo que se decía a sí misma.

Estaba preocupada por él.

Y sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco al igual que se le heló la sangre cuando el atronador rugido inconfundible se hacía escuchar. El EVA-01... ¿O Shinji? Había perdido el control de nuevo.

Los rugidos continuaron escuchándose por alrededor de una hora entera hasta que finalmente cesaron.

No fue sino hasta una hora más después que el equipo de rescate pudo sacar su cabina de contacto. El aire frío de la noche le pegó de lleno en la cara, haciéndola temblar levemente mientras contemplaba la destrucción casi total del Geofrente. Un rápido vistazo le confirmó que el EVA-00 había sido vencido, no podía saber bien lo que le pasó, pero desde la distancia, al parecer había sido víctima de la misma explosión de la Mina. A lo lejos, distinguió lo que sin duda era el cadáver del Ángel, tirado en medio del claro del bosque.

Extrañamente, le faltaba la cabeza.

Del Evangelion-01 no había ni rastro.

No pudo continuar observando el escenario por mucho más tiempo. La habían llevado directo a los Cuarteles, a una habitación de la enfermería donde le habían sugerido que descansara un poco sin que le informaran nada. No tenía ni siquiera las fuerzas para reclamar información sobre el fin de la batalla, estaba muy cansada, si no calculaba mal, por lo menos eran alrededor de las dos ó tres de la mañana. Por lo que en cuanto llegó, se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó dormida al instante.

Cuando despertó, era casi mediodía, el asqueroso olor del LCL seco le hizo hacer una mueca pero no tenía muchas opciones, quizás podía ir a los vestidores a ducharse...

Estaba pensando en eso cuando Misato apareció abriendo la puerta de la habitación, preguntándole si estaba bien. Asuka pensó en la ironía de la pregunta, decididamente no estaba bien: había sido vencida sin poder hacer nada otra vez, estaba confundida al acabar de darse cuenta de que tal vez Shinji significaba para ella mucho más de lo que pensaba y seguía con su apestoso traje de conexión puesto; mientras que Misato con su cabestrillo y vendajes en la cara y cabeza decididamente no se encontraba bien. Grandes círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos indicaban que estaba exhausta, tal vez la tensión de la última batalla había sido más grande de lo que pensaba para la Mayor.

Había contestado con un simple "Sí" y se quedó callada un momento, pensando en qué decir hasta que lo hizo.

"¿Qué sucedió con Shin...?" no pudo terminar su pregunta al ser interrumpida por la mujer mayor.

"Será mejor que vengas conmigo al cuarto de control, su EVA... perdió el control una vez más y acabó con el Ángel pero..." la mujer no dijo más y se dio la vuelta para ir a dicho lugar. Su expresión y tono de voz tembloroso delataban que estaba sumamente consternada y preocupada. Con la prisa que salió, era casi imposible decir que aún estaba herida.

Asuka se apresuró a seguirla, cada vez más y más preocupada por el hecho de que su tutora no había terminado la frase, aunque también algo molesta con Misato por la misma causa.

Se sorprendió un poco al entrar y ver que el cuarto de control secundario era casi idéntico al Dogma Central original, unas cuantas diferencias aquí y allá, principalmente por la falta de objetos personales de los Tenientes sobre las consolas, pero por lo demás, era exactamente igual para ella.

La voz de Maya la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Imposible!. ¡La cabina de contacto rechaza la señal de expulsión!" exclamó.

"¿Y la señal de reserva?" preguntó Ritsuko. Al parecer, Misato no era la única que había pasado una mala noche, todos en el lugar se veían cansados y al borde de una crisis o colapso nervioso.

¿De verdad había sido tan malo lo que sucedió?

"También es rechazada, incluso el circuito directo", informó la Teniente Ibuki.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso el baka se negaba a salir de su cabina?. ¿O no podía hacerlo? Los latidos de su corazón y su respiración se aceleraron al recordar el reporte de daños sobre la Unidad-01 y su piloto, al parecer las heridas habían sido proporcionales en un 30 por ciento en el cuerpo del piloto...

Recordó que un brazo del Ángel había atravesado el pecho del EVA púrpura y que había recibido otro mortal disparo de lleno cuando Shinji la defendió del Ángel.

¿Acaso...?. ¿Podía ser que dentro de su cabina Shinji estuviera muert...?

No pudo terminar de pensarlo cuando la voz de Hyuga anunció algo muy importante.

"Por fin pudimos reestablecer el circuito de video de la cabina, les mostraré la imagen en el monitor principal", dijo el Teniente con gafas.

Y todos los presentes no pudieron evitar dejar escapar un jadeo ante lo que vieron.

"¿Pero qué demonios... pasó?" Misato hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente.

Asuka tenía los ojos desorbitados ante lo que veía, sin duda era el interior de la cabina de contacto del EVA-01. Una serie de grietas en las paredes estaban presentes, como una red de telarañas envolviendo la cabina, pero en lo que la mirada de la Segunda Elegida estaba fija era en el familiar traje de conexión azul y blanco que flotaba vacío en el LCL y en una diadema de conexión neural haciendo lo mismo, en ausencia de su dueño.

Como si el piloto nunca hubiera estado ahí.

El monitor se limitaba a mostrar un mensaje de las MAGI que decía 'PILOTO DESVANECIDO'.

"¿Ésa es... la sincronización al 400 por ciento?" preguntó Ritsuko en voz alta más para sí misma que para los demás.

Eso captó la atención de Asuka. _'¡400 por ciento!'_

"¿Qué rayos pasó con Shinji?" gritó la Mayor, visiblemente disgustada ante la entonación científica y casi despreocupada de su amiga, así como por lo que el monitor mostraba.

"Fue absorbido por el Evangelion", respondió llanamente la mujer de cabello rubio, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"¿Qué dices?. ¿Qué diablos son los EVAS?" estalló Misato.

"Pues es algo que fue creado por el hombre a su propia imagen. No puedo describirlo mejor", contestó la científica, sin atreverse a sostenerle la mirada a la mujer de cabello morado.

"¿Creado por el hombre? No crearon nada, solamente copiaron algo que encontraron en el Polo Sur", dijo Misato despectivamente, casi con desprecio en un tono de voz amargo. "Lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué era el original?" exigió.

Asuka miraba el intercambio entre las dos mujeres, todo lo que estaban diciendo no tenía mucho sentido para ella. Sabía que lo que se suponía era el Primer Ángel fue encontrado en el Polo Sur, pero... ¿Copiado?. ¿Acaso los EVAS eran copias de la cosa que provocó el Segundo Impacto? No pudo evitar sentirse cada vez más inquieta, para empezar Shinji al parecer había alcanzado una sincronización con la que ella sólo podía soñar, y las consecuencias de hacerlo decididamente eran mucho peores de lo que cualquiera se podría haber imaginado; mientras que por otra parte, lo que pilotaban al parecer tenía mucha relación con lo que había provocado una catástrofe a nivel mundial que se tradujo en la aniquilación de media humanidad.

Quizás después de todo, su EVA no era tan sólo una máquina de combate, sino algo con más secretos de los que podía imaginarse.

"No es solamente una copia porque también posee libre albedrío", explicó la científica.

"¿De quién?" insistió Misato.

"Del EVA", respondió Ritsuko mirando de reojo a la Mayor.

WHAP

La bofetada que la Mayor le dio con su mano sana a la Doctora resonó por todo el lugar. Todos en el recinto guardaron silencio, sin atreverse a decir ni una palabra.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilamente?" la paciencia de Misato había llegado a su límite. Primero la tensión de dos ataques en menos de una semana y el tener que limpiar dos cadáveres de Ángeles de Tokyo-3 y ahora esto. Era la primera vez que Asuka la veía tan molesta, pero no se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario a pesar del millón de preguntas que aún tenía en su cabeza.

"¡Fuiste tú quien lo creó!. ¿O no?. ¡Hazte responsable!. ¡Debes sacarlo de ahí!. ¡Esto es horrendo!" gritó la Mayor con todas sus fuerzas.

"..." Ritsuko sólo se llevó una mano a la mejilla ofendida que se hinchaba y enrojecía rápidamente, mientras miraba el suelo.

OOO

**Día 2**

Abrió su ojo derecho lentamente, el izquierdo estaba cubierto por una venda en su cabeza.

Rei Ayanami sentía un dolor de cabeza tremendo pero no se quejó. El techo blanco de la enfermería era lo único que podía ver.

Ausentemente, alzó su mano derecha y la miró fijamente.

"... Aún estoy viva..." susurró.

Su ojo de repente se dilató al recordar imágenes y sonidos borrosos, fugaces.

La Unidad-01, rugiendo en dirección a los cielos, desafiante.

Se incorporó rápidamente, haciendo caso omiso a la sensación de mareo y náuseas que sintió al hacerlo.

"Ikari..." dijo, su rostro con una expresión preocupada.

OOO

Estaba de vuelta en el vagón del tren, yendo a una dirección desconocida.

Parpadeó, un poco sobresaltado al darse cuenta de sus alrededores, no recordaba la manera en la que había llegado a éste lugar. La misma plácida luz naranja del atardecer iluminaba tal y como la última vez que estuvo aquí todo el lugar.

"¿En dónde... estoy?" preguntó en voz alta.

El vagón se cubrió de sombras, al pasar a través de lo que sería un túnel.

"_En el EVA"_, escuchó una voz en su mente, pero que venía de una dirección fija. Al inundarse de luz el vagón, de nuevo vio sin sorpresa a su yo más joven sentado enfrente de él.

"Es cierto... peleé de nuevo", susurró Shinji, al recordar fragmentos de la última batalla, pero algo extraño sucedía, eran muy borrosos los recuerdos, casi como si algo... estuviera tratando de impedir que evocara las imágenes.

Recordó en particular que se había quedado sin energía y después... nada más.

"¿Acaso... fallé?" preguntó de nuevo el Tercer Elegido, con una nota de miedo en la voz. El Ángel había sido muy fuerte, tanto que no pudo vencerlo...

Su yo más joven se le quedó viendo en silencio, mirándolo fijamente sin saber tampoco al parecer la respuesta.

"**No, sin duda el Ángel fue exterminado"**, contestó una voz gruñona desde el fondo del vagón.

Ambos Shinji dirigieron su vista hacia allí y vieron a su parte oscura, de brazos cruzados, recargado contra la pared, con una expresión ceñuda en el rostro, como si estuviera pensando seriamente en algo, era muy distinta a la sonrisa cínica y demente que mostraba cuando hacía su aparición.

"**Pero... no fuimos nosotros quienes lo derrotamos... hay alguien más aquí, dentro del EVA, con nosotros..."** sentenció el Shinji de camisa negra, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Shinji hizo un esfuerzo más por recordar y se dio cuenta de lo que su parte oscura quería decir: cuando estaba rogándole a la máquina que se moviera, sintió la presencia de algo o más bien alguien... extrañamente familiar que tomaba el control, después de eso, despertó aquí.

"_Probablemente eso fue lo que nos ayudó a seguir con vida"_, se atrevió a exclamar el Shinji pequeño.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio mientras el tren continuaba su inexorable avance, disminuyendo levemente la velocidad. Era evidente que ninguno de ellos sabía bien lo que había pasado.

Y al parecer, de momento era poco probable que lo supieran.

Shinji no sabía qué pensar, había sentido tanta rabia al ver cómo habían quedado las Unidades de sus dos compañeras piloto, pero ni ésa muestra de poder que obtuvo por la emoción de odio que se manifestó dentro de él y que a pesar de su intensidad pudo controlar había sido suficiente para vencer al Ángel. Sin duda, cada nuevo Ángel que llegaba era más temible que el anterior y si éste último había probado ser así de fuerte... no quería ni pensar de lo que serían capaces los que faltaban.

No le ayudó el saber que ni siquiera sabía cuántos Ángeles más faltaban por venir.

Su mente no pudo evitar seguir divagando... ¿Valía la pena todo el sacrificio que estaba haciendo? Se había prometido a sí mismo no desfallecer para evitar un nuevo Impacto, para proteger a todos... pero cada vez era más difícil...

¿De verdad sería capaz de lograrlo?

Pudo vislumbrar en su mente la imagen de Rei, sonriéndole cuando lo visitó en la enfermería luego de sus fallidas pruebas de sincronización usando el sistema sustituto. Pudo ver el rostro de Asuka, quien siempre mostraba ésa fortaleza de la que Kaji le había hablado.

La evocación de ellas dos fue más que suficiente para decidirlo.

Valía la pena. Y por eso no podía fallar.

Su mente pasó de una preocupación a la otra. La verdad, era que no sabía exactamente cómo se sentía por ambas. Por un lado, Rei, siempre emanando ésa tranquilidad y serenidad tan suyas y propias; cuando estaba cerca de ella parecía como si todo lo demás no importara, se sentía extrañamente... a salvo... era una sensación vagamente familiar. Soltó una risa ahogada al recordar las veces que ella le había dado su hermosa sonrisa.

Por otra parte Asuka, siempre tan explosiva y llena de energía, dejando escapar una seguridad que le envidiaba mucho, pero por debajo de ésa máscara, una débil y tierna fragilidad que muy pocas veces le había dejado ver, pero que era suficiente para hacerle sentir algo especial por ella.

Era casi como si las dos fueran el opuesto exacto, hasta en lo físico e incluso con sus EVAS. Cada cual tenía un encanto propio que les había ganado un lugar muy querido en el corazón del muchacho.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Las amaba? Y si era así. ¿De qué forma?

¿De la forma en que un hombre podía amar a una mujer?

No lo sabía, después de todo, el amor era algo que él no había experimentado mucho, quizás sólo el maternal, pero eso fue cuando sólo era un bebé y por una parte de su infancia que apenas y podía recordar.

Era duro admitirlo, pero desde que su madre murió y su padre lo dejó, siempre había estado solo.

Hasta que llegó a Tokyo-3 para cumplir un deber que sólo él podía lograr.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando el tren finalmente se detuvo, abriendo sus puertas y dejando ver una brillante luz cegadora. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado perdido en sus pensamientos?

"Sólo queda... seguir adelante", suspiró el Tercer Elegido mientras se incorporaba, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que debía de salir del transporte. Recorrió con la mirada el resto del lugar, pero sus dos contrapartes ya no estaban. No se sorprendió al confirmarlo.

Con paso firme, salió y la luz lo engulló.

OOO

**Día 3**

"¿El Plan de Salvamento de Shinji?" preguntó Misato. Asuka y Rei se encontraban detrás de ella, en la pasarela encima de la jaula del EVA-01, el cual por el momento se encontraba envuelto en vendajes gigantescos a temperaturas bajo cero. Debido a la armadura faltante en su cara, daba la impresión de estar dando un voraz sonrisa.

Asuka miró una vez más la máquina y tuvo la extraña idea de que parecía una momia gigantesca debido a sus envolturas. Tembló un poco, sin saber si era debido a la impresión que le causaba la bestia inmóvil o al frío que hacía en el lugar. Descartando el pensamiento, volvió a prestar atención a la explicación que Maya y Ritsuko estaban dando. Había venido a escuchar lo que se supone se trataría del informe de cómo sacar al idiota de su EVA, por lo que tan sólo siguió a Misato a través de los Cuarteles hasta llegar aquí. La mujer mayor no hizo ninguna objeción, tan sólo le dio una fugaz mirada.

Rei por su parte, aún tenía una venda sobre su ojo izquierdo, el cual presentaba un leve daño a la retina, en cuestión de tres días su herida sanaría. Con su ojo sano, miraba fijamente a los ojos verdes brillantes del EVA, casi como si se tratara de un concurso de miradas. Había sentido... preocupación al despertar el día anterior en la enfermería y recordar lo sucedido. Por lo que en cuanto le permitieron salir, fue a la jaula del contención del EVA hasta que la noche cayó y regresó a su departamento a dormir. El día de hoy desde muy temprano había hecho lo mismo, quedándose ahí, hasta que las demás mujeres habían llegado a lugar.

"Al parecer, el cuerpo de Shinji ha perdido su dominio físico y su masa molecular se encuentra vagando en la cabina", comenzó la Teniente Ibuki.

"En resumen, la fuerza vital, su esencia o mejor dicho, su alma aún está dentro, flotando en la cabina", dijo la doctora de cabello rubio.

Tanto Misato como Asuka abrieron mucho los ojos. Dicha explicación parecía un completo disparate, pero si las dos mejores científicas de NERV lo estaban diciendo...

"¿Quieres decir que se convirtió en algo que nosotros no podemos ver?" prosiguió la Mayor.

"Así es, la constitución química del LCL de la cabina cambió, ahora es muy parecida al agua marina que cubría al planeta Tierra en su estado primitivo. Una sopa llena de vida", dijo Maya.

"En pocas palabras, la sustancia del cuerpo de Shinji aún está dentro, por lo que debemos reconstruirlo y devolverle el alma", sentenció Ritsuko.

'_¿Qué rayos se supone que son éstas cosas?'_, pensó Asuka al escuchar la declaración de Ritsuko, ella jamás había pensado que algo como lo que le sucedió a Shinji pudiera ser posible, se suponía que los EVAS eran máquinas de combate, no tenían por qué... comerse o absorber o lo que fuera a sus pilotos...

"¿Eso es posible?" preguntó incrédula Misato.

"En teoría, con la ayuda de las MAGI, sí", fue la respuesta de la doctora.

"Pero sólo es una teoría, no sabremos lo que pasará hasta que la apliquen. Además, a NERV lo único que le importa es que el EVA funcione. ¿No es así?" dijo Misato con una nota de rencor en la voz, recordando el dolor y sufrimiento que el muchacho había tenido que soportar al estar atado a ésa cosa.

"Tal vez Mayor, pero no debería sacar conclusiones tan precipitadas, después de todo, éste EVA no se moverá a menos que sea Shinji quien lo piloteé, es por ello que nos es indispensable sacarlo de ahí lo antes posible", dijo con voz tranquila Ritsuko.

"¿Qué dices? Se supone que tienen el sistema sustituto ¿No? A mí me parece que la poca ética de NERV es lo único que los obliga a realizar ésta operación. Después de todo lo único que quieren es que el EVA funcio..." fue interrumpida.

"¡Mayor!" gritó Ritsuko, su paciencia desbordándose un instante. "¡Ni siquiera el sistema sustituto moverá a ésta máquina y dado el estado actual de las otras dos Unidades, temo que el ataque de otro Ángel en éstos momentos sería fatal!. ¡Quiera usted admitirlo o no, parte de lo que le sucedió a Shinji fue también por su propia decisión!. ¡Quizás sea hora de que asimile la realidad de que el Tercer Elegido no es simplemente un niño cualquiera!"

Tanto Misato como Asuka se quedaron en silencio, era muy raro ver un arranque de cólera así de parte de la usualmente tranquila doctora. Por lo que esperaron a que recuperara calma antes de atreverse a decir nada.

"¿... A qué se refiere?" preguntó Asuka.

Ritsuko terminó de dar unas cortas respiraciones para tranquilizarse y miró a la pelirroja. "Desde que Shinji piloteó por primera vez el EVA pudimos darnos cuenta de que había una conexión especial entre él y la máquina. Si desean verlo, siéntase libres de seguirme", dijo la científica mientras daba media vuelta y emprendía el camino hacia su oficina. Maya no perdió el tiempo y apresuradamente siguió a su superior.

Asuka y Misato intercambiaron miradas y procedieron a hacer lo mismo.

Finalmente, la chica de cabello azul que no había dicho ni una palabra o siquiera movido, comenzó a caminar lentamente detrás de ellas.

OOO

"Esto es..." dijo Misato, interrumpiéndose al ver el monitor de la laptop de la doctora en su oficina.

"Sí, es toda la información que pudimos recolectar de la primera batalla del EVA-01", explicó la doctora, mientras mostraba el video. Lo dejó correr hasta el punto en que el Ángel perforaba el ojo del EVA y lo arrojaba contra un edificio, dejando a la máquina en silencio.

Asuka miraba con interés la pantalla, aunque el muy tonto había obtenido un radio de 43 por ciento de sincronización, literalmente había hecho el ridículo, y pensar que semejante burla había sido el oponente del primer Ángel que atacó.

Pero de pronto su interés aumentó al ver lo que sucedía cuando la doctora continuaba el video.

El Ángel jamás tuvo una oportunidad y se vio obligado a autodestruirse en un inútil intento por eliminar al demonio que lo había derrotado.

Se quedó sin habla, era la primera vez que veía el primer combate del EVA-01, y no podía decirlo de otra forma, había sido formidable y temible a la vez.

Y no podía equivocarse, había algo extrañamente familiar en la manera en que el EVA del video se movía y cómo lo hizo en la última batalla con el Ángel que casi destruyó el Geofrente.

"Pero si es..." no completó la frase cuando la doctora retomó la palabra.

"¿Familiar, verdad? Al principio creímos que había sido el EVA el que había reaccionado de ésa manera, dado que era imposible que un piloto sin experiencia y en su primer combate pudiera pelear así, sin embargo..." Ritsuko no completó su frase, recordando la manera espectacular en la que la Unidad-01 se había movido y cómo había doblegado a su enemigo tan fácilmente.

"Poco después pudimos recuperar los patrones de ondas cerebrales de la batalla así como parte del video dentro de la cabina, a decir verdad tan sólo son imágenes pero, bueno, será mejor que las vean por sí mismas", dijo Maya al tiempo que desde su propia laptop ejecutaba un comando. Una pequeña pantalla en una esquina de la oficina de la doctora se encendió y comenzó a pasar imágenes, una tras otra.

Shinji, sin duda inconsciente dentro de la cabina de contacto, con su familiar camisa blanca, lo cual probaba que era de la ocasión de cuando subió al EVA por primera vez, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ponerse un traje de conexión. Tenía la cabeza agachada y el fleco de su cabello le ocultaba el rostro.

"Es justo en éste momento cuando las ondas cerebrales comenzaron a ser totalmente erráticas, y cuando el EVA comenzó su ataque", informó Maya a la vez que aparecía otra imagen.

El Tercer Elegido había alzado la cabeza, en su rostro había una extraña sonrisa, casi perversa, mientras que sus ojos parecían brillar con una leve luz azul con las pupilas contraídas.

El resto de las imágenes mostraban la misma expresión del Elegido, al parecer disfrutando en su totalidad cómo hacía pedazos a su oponente casi sin esfuerzo.

Rei frunció levemente el ceño al ver la pantalla y recordar la grabación del ataque del Treceavo Ángel. Sin duda, el EVA había hecho exactamente lo mismo con ambos oponentes en ése estado descontrolado.

"Creíamos que el incidente del Tercer Ángel sólo había un accidente, ya que en las posteriores batallas el EVA nunca perdió el control, incluso si el radio de sincronización de Shinji aumentaba paulatinamente, pero, cuando atacó el Doceavo, en el momento en que el EVA emergió desde adentro del Ángel, los patrones de ondas eran iguales a los de la primera batalla, fue en ése momento cuando comenzamos a pensar que quizás, después de todo, no era el EVA solamente el que mostraba ése comportamiento", explicó Maya, con un hilo en la voz.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. ¿Que fue el propio Shinji quien...? No es algo muy... fácil de creer... ése comportamiento no tiene nada que ver con el Shinji que conocemos..." susurró la mujer de cabello morado al comenzar a ver claramente la realidad. De un lado, el Shinji dulce e inocente que vivía con ella; del otro, un monstruo implacable sediento de sangre.

Ritsuko continuó, "Algo así, tengo una suposición que enseguida explicaré. Después vino el incidente del sistema sustituto y el Treceavo Ángel, yo no estaba presente pero por lo que pudimos ver en el informe, Shinji sabía que había un piloto dentro de la cabina de contacto del EVA contaminado, por lo que decidió tratar de sacarla antes de atacar al EVA enemigo, sin embargo, la Unidad-03 estuvo a punto de acabarlo debido a sus... habilidades", dijo la mujer de cabello rubio, todas recordaban muy bien la manera en que el EVA negro había extendido sus brazos a un alcance imposible.

"Fue entonces cuando el Comandante Ikari ordenó cortar su sincronización y activar el sistema sustituto, pero algo falló, al parecer, la señal del sistema que debía haber activado el piloto automático, por alguna razón... afectó la mente de Shinji, y... desencadenó la reacción que acabó con el EVA-03", terminó Maya, temblando al recordar la macabra risa y la masacre que había orquestado el Tercer Elegido.

Asuka abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Un piloto automático para los EVAS?. ¿El cual provocó que Shinji se atreviera a atacar así a pesar de saber que Suzuhara estaba dentro del EVA? Definitivamente, se había estado enterando de más y más cosas sobre NERV y los Evangelions que quizás preferiría no haber sabido.

Por otro lado, Rei no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa, después de todo, el sistema sustituto estaba basado en sus datos y si lo que la doctora Akagi decía era verdad (y no lo ponía en duda), ella era responsable por lo que casi le había sucedido al Cuarto Elegido, si Shinji no hubiera recuperado el raciocinio... no se atrevió a pensar lo que le habría pasado al Tercer Elegido si su amigo hubiera muerto.

"Después del incidente, Shinji solicitó el permiso a su padre para hacer pruebas en el EVA-01 activando el sistema sustituto de nueva cuenta con él dentro. Al parecer la razón es que estaba conciente de lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle al piloto de la Unidad-03, por lo que quería comprobar si era capaz de evitar que ése salvajismo lo dominara de nuevo. Dado que tenía el permiso del Comandante no pudimos negarnos, pero las cuatro primeras pruebas fueron un fracaso total, el cuarto de entrenamiento del subterráneo quedó completamente inservible", les explicó Ritsuko al tiempo que en su pantalla les mostraba las imágenes de cómo había quedado dicho lugar, escombros por todo el gigantesco cuarto eran visibles por toda su extensión.

Asuka se encogió levemente sin que nadie más lo notara, _"¡CÁLLATE! Lo que menos necesito es tu lástima... Preferiría morir antes que recibirla..."_ recordó lo que le había dicho a Shinji la noche que regresó luego de hacer ésas pruebas. La verdad no había pensado muy bien las cosas y sólo buscaba desquitarse injustamente con él por su fracaso. No le ayudó el saber que por su mismo comportamiento, había sido lastimado gravemente durante la pelea con el último Ángel.

Misato por su parte se sorprendió un poco al oír eso, si Shinji se había visto cara a cara con su padre... Sabía de la accidentada relación entre los dos Ikaris, a pesar de ser padre e hijo, no se llevaban muy bien que digamos. Trató de imaginarse del tiempo que le debió haber llevado a Shinji el haberse decidido a ver personalmente al Comandante para solicitar semejante petición.

"Sin embargo, cuando volvió a efectuar la prueba, el sistema sustituto ya no surtió efecto, en cambio, el radio de sincronización de Shinji llegaba a casi el 90 y su apariencia era la misma a la de cuando parecía que su EVA perdió el control, pero ésta vez... estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba, fue en ése estado como le hizo frente al último Ángel que atacó", dijo Maya, recordando los ojos de Shinji y la manera tan tranquila de hablar en aquella ocasión cuando dijo que parecía que algo evitaba que su sincronización subiera más.

"En pocas palabras, Shinji finalmente domó con ello a la bestia dentro de sí y por lo tanto, al EVA. Ahora la Unidad-01 sólo se moverá si él es quien la pilotea, no aceptará a nadie más, es por ello que Shinji en éstos momentos es indispensable para NERV", sentenció Ritsuko, queriendo dar fin a la discusión.

"¿La bestia?. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?. ¿Dices que Shinji siempre había llevado ésa sed de sangre dentro de él?" preguntó incrédula Misato, al parecer sin haber notado el hecho de que Ritsuko acababa de decir que Shinji se había convertido en parte vital de la organización en la que trabajaban.

Todas se quedaron en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué pensar ante la pregunta de Misato hasta que Rei rompió la calma con una declaración muy acertada.

"Su... sombra. Ikari-kun fue capaz de dominar la sombra que venció a tres Ángeles", dijo. Todas las demás se giraron para ver a Rei con una expresión extrañada en el rostro.

"Rei tiene razón, desde el punto de vista psicológico, todo ser humano tiene un lado oscuro, una sombra de sí mismo que oculta a los demás, ya que normalmente está cargada de sentimientos o cosas negativas de la persona. Es natural que uno no pueda verla aún en las personas más cercanas a su alrededor, después de todo, son cosas que todos no quieren expresar o recordar", explicó la doctora, frunciendo el ceño al pensar en cierto hombre de gafas con tinte naranja.

Todas estaban de acuerdo con lo que la doctora había dicho. Cada quien tenía sus secretos, recuerdos que no querían que salieran a la luz, ni siquiera que los conocieran la gente con la que normalmente convivían.

Misato recordó el terrible frío y al gigante de luz. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la vieja cicatriz de su pecho.

Asuka recordó el funeral de su madre y a una muñeca de trapo que le dio escalofríos.

Rei pensó en el sistema sustituto, en el gigante blanco, y en su misión, su propósito para existir.

"Diría que lo que Shinji mostró en las batallas del Tercer, Doceavo y Treceavo Ángeles son todos sus sentimientos negativos, todo lo que ha reprimido durante años. Después de todo, su madre murió cuando era un niño y su padre lo abandonó casi inmediatamente después. De acuerdo a su perfil, siempre tuvo problemas para acercarse a la gente, por lo que no me sorprendería que nunca haya tenido amigos o siquiera, alguien con quien hablar a gusto hasta que llegó a Tokyo-3. Siempre estuvo solo. Me atrevería a decir que incluso desarrolló un odio o prejuicio contra su vida misma, de hecho, me sorprende que no haya tratado de quitársela él mismo desde que la tensión de pilotear el EVA comenzó a abrumarlo luego de sus primeras batallas. Todo ése rencor estallaba cada vez que se encontraba a punto de morir, pero todo indica que finalmente pudo controlar ésa parte de su persona, sin duda, algo muy valiente para alguien como él. Sea lo que sea que tiene en mente, debe de ser muy importante para él como para aceptar dicha parte de sí mismo", explicó la doctora a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y se desperezaba. "Siempre creí que el EVA-01 parecía un demonio, pero tal vez, a pesar de todo, se convierta en nuestro salvador gracias a la actitud de su piloto", dijo Ritsuko mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Rei recordó las palabras de Shinji, cuando le preguntó el por qué se estaba sometiendo a semejante presión mental con el sistema sustituto, _"Porque... porque quiero protegerte a ti Ayanami... a ti, a Asuka, a todos, lo hago porque es mi deber y porque quiero hacerlo"_. Palabras cargadas de una resolución que no le había parecido propia del Tercer Elegido, pero ahora, tenían mucho sentido.

"Bueno, es todo lo que tenía que mostrarles, ahora debemos comenzar a trabajar en la manera de cómo sacar a Shinji de la Unidad-01, calculo que aproximadamente en un mes, tendremos todos los datos listos para llevar a cabo la extracción. No prometo que lo logremos, ya que nunca antes habíamos intentado algo como esto, pero de momento es lo único que podemos hacer", finalmente dijo Ritsuko sin darse la vuelta mientras salía del lugar.

La Teniente Ibuki rápidamente la siguió, dispuesta a colaborar con ella para recabar y organizar la información para el experimento tan vital que iban a realizar dentro de algún tiempo.

Las otras tres mujeres se quedaron ahí, sin decir una palabra, lentamente, cada quien abandonó por su cuenta el lugar, cada una con una serie de cosas en qué pensar sobre el muchacho que ya tantas veces se había arriesgado haciendo lo imposible para salvarlas y que se había ganado un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

OOO

**Día 15**

Era la nada.

Había estado caminando por lo que ya le parecía una eternidad pero no parecía avanzar o ir en ninguna dirección. Sin embargo, hacia el frente sentía algo que lo llamaba, que lo atraía como un imán gigantesco, todo el alrededor lleno de luz blanca le hacía imposible saber cuánto había avanzado desde que salió del vagón, pero no se molestó en mirar atrás para confirmarlo.

Mientras continuaba avanzando, de pronto comenzó a sentir punzadas de dolor, al principio no eran muy fuertes, pero con cada paso que daba, el dolor aumentaba, y en cierta medida, era muy familiar...

"Asesino..."

Una voz lo sobresaltó, no podía reconocer si era de un hombre o una mujer, el eco que emitía hacía imposible el saberlo. El adjetivo calificativo con el que había sido llamado lo tomó por sorpresa.

"Asesino..." acusó de nuevo la voz, el dolor seguía haciéndose más y más fuerte...

Cayó de rodillas finalmente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso, pero pudo decir con voz desafiante aunque un poco temblorosa, "¿Quién... quién está ahí?" mientras su vista vagaba a sus alrededores, esperando ver algo en lo que parecía ser una extensión infinita de espacio.

De pronto, imágenes, salidas de la nada, aparecieron frente a él, como si un proyector invisible las estuviera emitiendo.

"Sachiel", dijo la voz mientras se proyectaba lo que al parecer era un foto, un ente tirado y encima de él, el EVA-01. Shinji reconoció la imagen, era el primer Ángel al que se había enfrentado, derrotado, momentos antes de autodestruirse.

"Shamsel", el Ángel que le había parecido un pulpo por sus tentáculos y forma, una imagen fija de cuando la Unidad-01 le perforó el núcleo con su Cuchillo Progresivo.

"Ramiel", el Ángel con forma de cubo cayendo al suelo, perforado por el disparo del Rifle de Positrones que logró atravesar su escudo efectuado de nueva cuenta por el EVA-01.

"Gaghiel", el Ángel con forma de ballena, la imagen mostraba cuando el EVA-02 le abría la boca a la fuerza y dos barcos entraban en ella, para autodestruirse y eliminar a la criatura.

Shinji no tardó en reconocer lo que estaba viendo, fuera lo que fuera, sin duda eran los nombres de los Ángeles que habían derrotado... o asesinado como lo acusaba la voz.

"Israfel", el ser que se había partido en dos partes gemelas, la escena mostraba cuando de una espectacular patada al unísono, los EVAS rojo y morado lo eliminaron.

"Sandalphon", el monstruo que había aparecido dentro del volcán y al que Asuka había entrado para eliminarlo. El Ángel parecía haberse desintegrado por completo ahí dentro.

"Matariel", lo que parecía una araña gigante, momentos antes de caer luego de que el EVA-01 lo eliminó disparándole a quemarropa la carga entera de un rifle de asalto.

"Sahaquiel", la Unidad-01, sosteniendo por sí sola al ente de ojos gigantescos, momentos antes de que los otros dos EVAS abrieran su Campo-AT y lo eliminaran.

"Iruel", una imagen que mostraba el status contaminado de la MAGI en colores rojo y azul, era el Ángel del que menos sabía, pero al fin de cuentas también fue eliminado.

"Leliel", la imagen mostraba a la esfera de rayas negras y blancas ser hecha pedazos por el EVA-01 cuando emergió desde su interior, bañando todo en sangre del Ángel.

"Bardiel", el EVA-03, destrozado como un muñeco de trapo por las manos del EVA-01.

"Zeruel", el último Ángel con el que se había enfrentado, la imagen mostraba cómo al monstruo le faltaba un brazo y la Unidad-01 al parecer lo había cortado en trozos al emitir un Campo-AT de su mano. Shinji no recodaba haber hecho eso.

"Tú y los tuyos se han atrevido a desafiar a los Servidores de Dios, interferido en su sagrada misión", declaró la voz, no con un tono de regaño, sino como si simplemente estuviera exponiendo algo.

Una nueva imagen apareció de la nada, los tres EVAS, o más bien sus oscuras siluetas reconocibles, pareciendo demonios con sus ojos brillantes resplandeciendo en medio de la oscuridad en la que estaban sumergidos.

Shinji se incorporó lentamente, jadeando, parecía como si todo el dolor que había sentido en todas sus batallas previas se hubiera hecho presente en su cuerpo y acumulado a medida que se mostraba cada Ángel.

"Nadie puede culparme por tratar de defender mi vida y la de los que me importan", exclamó, como respuesta, en un tono desafiante, con la voz entrecortada por el dolor.

Si era posible, parecía que la voz dio una risa ahogada. "Tal vez. ¿Pero de verdad crees que vale la pena? Tanto tu cuerpo como tu corazón han sufrido mucho en el proceso".

Shinji no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez... quien fuera quien estuviera hablando, parecía capaz de leerle la mente...

"No lo niego, pero si lo hago es porque es mi deber, una misión que sólo yo puedo cumplir", dijo, recordando cómo fue gracias a Kaji que aceptó dicha resolución.

"¿Aún si es a costa de tu vida?" sentenció la voz, en un tono casi burlón. Shinji no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño, sintiendo una leve sensación de temor. Después de todo, el último Ángel... Zeruel si así se llamaba casi lo había matado...

"Lo has visto, cada Mensajero que llega es superior al anterior. ¿Crees poder ser capaz de resistir a los que faltan?" continuó la voz.

"Tengo que hacerlo, por ésas personas", imágenes de sus amigos pasaron por la mente del Tercer Elegido.

Las de dos muchachas en particular fueron las que tuvieron más importancia para él.

"¿Entonces qué es lo que deseas¿Pelear¿Vencer a tus enemigos¿O... algo más?" preguntó la voz en un tono divertido.

"No... " dijo Shinji indeciso, mientras fruncía el ceño. No era una mentira, después de todo¿Qué era lo que realmente él quería?

¿Vivir en paz?

¿Ser feliz?

¿Ser amado?

"Yo sólo... yo sólo quiero..." tartamudeó, pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que sintió que dos pares de tibios brazos tomaban los suyos.

"_Yo puedo darte lo que quieres"_, a su derecha, Rei, completamente desnuda, con una expresión gentil y suave en su rostro.

"¿... Rei?" preguntó extrañado el joven Ikari, olvidándose por completo de la extraña conversación que había estado teniendo con algo desconocido. Parecía como si eso hubiera sucedido hacía millones de años al ver los brillantes ojos carmesíes de la muchacha.

"_Yo puedo darte lo que deseas"_, a su izquierda, Asuka, igualmente desnuda, igualmente hermosa, también con una cariñosa sonrisa en la cara. Shinji sintió que podía perderse eternamente viendo los ojos como zafiros de la pelirroja.

"¿Asuka...?" preguntó de nuevo al dirigir su vista a la chica, sintiendo una somnolencia cada vez mayor que lo envolvía. No fue sino hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que repente, también él había perdido todas sus vestimentas, pero parecía lo más trivial en el mundo.

Todo el dolor que había sentido cuando estaba conversando con la voz misteriosa había desaparecido de repente, casi como si el tacto de ambas chicas lo hubiera aliviado al instante.

Ser sostenido por ambas... era tan relajante... se sentía tan bien...

Olvidó por completo que había algo más adelante llamándolo.

"_Dime Shinji. ¿Quieres ser uno conmigo?. ¿Ser uno en cuerpo en mente? Es un sentimiento maravilloso. Sólo pídelo. Estoy lista"_, ambas muchachas dijeron a la vez, mientras se inclinaban hacia él cada vez más, pegándose lo más posible a su cuerpo. El muchacho tuvo la absurda idea de que ambas chicas parecían ninfas, salidas de los mitos griegos que recordó haber leído alguna vez.

"_Podemos ir a donde no haya dolor, ni sufrimiento, ni pena, ni angustia. Anda, ven conmigo"_, declararon, con un ronroneo.

La tentación de rendirse ante ambas diosas era grande, muy grande... era mucho más difícil no sucumbir a ellas que cualquier otra batalla que hubiera tenido. A pesar de que sin duda eran las dos chicas que ocupaban el lugar más importante en su corazón y eran el objeto de sus deseos y afecto, no pudo evitar sentir que algo estaba mal... la calidez que irradiaban ambas se sentía... artificial...

"Esto... es un sueño", susurró, pero sin sonar muy convencido de sí mismo.

"_Anda, ven conmigo, libera tu mente"_, dijeron Asuka y Rei de nuevo al mismo tiempo mientras, si era posible, se le acercaban aún más y lo envolvían con sus brazos.

La poca resistencia y fuerza de voluntad que quedaba en el Tercer Elegido se desvaneció en ése instante, al sucumbir ante las dos adolescentes. Finalmente, quien había sido capaz de acabar él sólo con un total ya de seis Ángeles había sido derrotado por las pasiones que su cuerpo y corazón sentían por dos mujeres en particular.

Después de todo, tan sólo era humano.

OOO

En un lugar desconocido, en lo más profundo de la tierra, en una habitación oscura, se escuchaba el zumbido de una extraña maquinaria trabajando.

En el centro de la habitación únicamente se alzaba un cilindro transparente lleno de un líquido amarillo y anaranjado, el cual estaba conectado por la parte superior a una serie de máquinas y tubos, cuyos laberínticos diseños se perdían en la negrura del techo.

Dentro del tubo, un cuerpo humano flotaba plácidamente. Un muchacho de no más de quince años de edad, con el cabello alborotado gris, casi blanco y una expresión serena en el rostro.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera en un pacífico sueño.

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se posó en sus labios a la vez que perdía la concentración que había logrado reunir para establecer contacto con el alma del Elegido dentro de su EVA.

Dándose por satisfecho al comprobar haber logrado su trabajo, de haber concretado lo que el Tercer Elegido apreciaba más en su mente, regresó a su sueño otra vez.

OOO

"Viejo... No puedo creerlo, sabía que la última pelea había sido dura... pero esto... Parece que finalmente todo acabó...", dijo una voz con un tono de tristeza mientras miraba por la ventana del salón de clases.

Touji acababa de salir del hospital luego de una semana de estancia para recuperarse de las magulladuras y heridas que había recibido al ser sacudido de un lado para otro dentro de la cabina del EVA-03 (sin mencionar las casi diarias e incesantes visitas de cierta jefa de clase). Se había asustado un poco mientras estaba ahí cuando el último Ángel atacó, pero por fortuna, el hospital donde estaba se encontraba en las periferias de la ciudad, por lo que no era probable que el monstruo pasara por ahí.

Lo que le había preocupado había sido el hecho de que los sonidos de la batalla duraron toda la tarde hasta bien entrada la noche.

Unos temibles rugidos habían señalado que al parecer, el Ángel había sido por fin vencido.

Pero la ciudad lo había pagado muy caro, las dos últimas semanas desde que había salido del cuidado médico (aunque a su hermana al parecer le quedaba todavía un largo trecho por recorrer ahí) se lo habían dejado claro.

"¿También crees lo mismo? No es de sorprenderse, la evacuación de la ciudad ya había empezado desde antes, pero parece que ésta vez se dará más aprisa, la mitad de Tokyo-3 está en ruinas..." masculló con un tono igual un chico de anteojos mientras miraba por enésima vez un video que clandestinamente había conseguido sin que su padre se enterara al entrar "por accidente" a su estudio.

Parecía una cruel ironía o broma de la vida, pero un edificio que no había sufrido ni un rasguño había sido la Escuela Secundaria Número 1 de Tokyo-3. Los pocos alumnos que quedaban habían venido a regañadientes e incluso los aún menos profesores que quedaban en la institución ni siquiera ya se tomaban la molestia de tratar de enseñar. Tan sólo en el salón donde estaban dos de los tres chiflados quedaban menos de diez estudiantes.

En cuanto a las labores de reparación, se había dado prioridad a recubrir por completo al parecer las placas de armadura que cubrían el Geofrente, sin reparar siquiera un edificio de la ciudad. Dado que al parecer se había abandonado la ciudad a su suerte, era normal para los habitantes que se dieran cuenta de que decididamente, si bien Tokyo-3 nunca había sido un lugar seguro para vivir dada su arquitectura de fortaleza, de ahora en adelante difícilmente se le podía considerar siquiera como un lugar para que los civiles continuaran asentados.

"A propósito... ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Shinji? Mi papá y mi abuelo no me han querido decir nada bajo el supuesto de que es "Ultra secreto" pero... vamos, no ha venido durante dos semanas... ¿Crees que tal vez él haya...?" el deportista no pudo terminar la frase, debido a un nudo en la garganta.

"¿Muerto? No lo creo, pude conseguir algo de información "Clasificada" gracias al trabajo de mi padre", Kensuke hizo énfasis al señalar la pequeña pantalla de video de la laptop, la cual mostraba fragmentos de la pelea contra el Ángel que había provocado semejante destrozo, "Al parecer, hubo una especie de accidente con el EVA-01 y Shinji mientras estaba dentro, pero por lo demás..." no terminó su frase, dando a entender que también desconocía por mucho la situación.

"Quizás... deberíamos preguntarle a ella... después de todo vive con él, ella debe de saber algo", Touji señaló discretamente con un dedo a cierta pelirroja quien estaba sentada varias filas más adelante. La jefa de clase estaba, o mejor dicho, parecía tratar de conversar con ella, pero se veía que sus esfuerzos eran totalmente inútiles.

"Sí, claro. ¿Y acabar con un hematoma en el cerebro? Paso", masculló Kensuke al recordar cierto incidente del día anterior en el que un muchacho de un grado mayor al suyo se había atrevido a preguntarle a la chica alemana qué había sucedido en la última batalla al notar la extraña ausencia del popular Ikari. La pelirroja literalmente estalló y de una patada en la cabeza al pobre chico, lo dejó inconsciente para que fuera llevado directo a la enfermería. Asuka había dicho que "No tenía por qué responderle nada ante nadie y menos sobre asuntos que no les incumbían". En definitiva, el humor en la atmósfera se había deteriorado al parecer de manera proporcional al daño de la ciudad, la actitud más agresiva y violenta de la Segunda Elegida desde la desaparición del joven Ikari y la evacuación casi instantánea de más de la mitad de estudiantes eran prueba de ello.

"Tan sólo quiero saber que está bien, después de todo es muy probable que nosotros también dentro de poco tengamos que irnos..." dijo en tono solemne el Cuarto Elegido.

"¿No le das mucha importancia?" se atrevió a responder el chico aficionado a todo lo militar.

"¡Tonto!" dijo Touji dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo con el puño. "¡Me salvó la vida!. ¡Si no fuera por él muy probablemente ni siquiera estaría aquí contigo!" regañó.

"¡Está bien, está bien!. ¡Yo también estoy preocupado por él, pero no podemos hacer nada!" dijo Kensuke sobándose la parte ofendida.

Sin más qué decir, ambos muchachos continuaron con lo suyo, el más alto mirando por la ventana y el de gafas concentrado en su computadora.

Era de esperarse que nunca notaran una presencia que se paró detrás de ellos.

"Ikari-kun regresará. Dentro de dos semanas se llevará a cabo la operación para garantizar su retorno", dijo una voz monótona.

Ambos muchachos literalmente saltaron, Kensuke por el impulso casi se cae de su silla mientras que Touji simplemente habría saltado por la ventana de no haber estado el vidrio.

"¿Ayanami...?" Pudo decir el deportista una vez que vio quién había hablado y le había bajado el ritmo cardiaco por el susto.

"Hai".

Kensuke pudo levantarse al apoyar una mano en el escritorio, con una mirada igual de perpleja en su cara, pero con la suficiente capacidad como para no quedarse callado como un completo idiota. "¿Re-regresará?. ¿A qué te refieres?"

"No estoy autorizada para decirlo, pero puedo decirles que en dos semanas podrán verlo. Lo sé porque tengo... fe en él. Sé que lo hará", dijo la muchacha de cabello azul.

Tanto Touji como Kensuke intercambiaron miradas, Rei había estado sentada en su lugar de siempre pero al parecer había estado al tanto de su conversación. Fuera lo que le hubiera pasado a Shinji, debió de ser bastante grave como para tenerlo aislado por un mes entero.

"¿L-lo dices en serio?" Touji masculló, con un deje de esperanza en la voz. Al menos quería ver a su amigo una vez más antes de tener que dejarlo solo debido a la evacuación.

"Hai", respondió la Primera Elegida. "Se encontrará en el hospital de NERV, con tu status aún vigente de Cuarto Elegido podrás visitarlo cuando llegue el momento y quizás... llevar compañía", terminó Rei su frase mirando de reojo al muchacho de lentes.

Dicho esto, la muchacha dio media vuelta y se retiró a su asiento. Ambos chicos se le quedaron viendo un momento antes de que una amplia sonrisa iluminara sus rostros, después de todo, tal vez sí podrían ver a Shinji una vez más...

OOO

**Día 30**

"La densidad del LCL se mantiene en 36... la densidad del oxígeno también se muestra normal. Tampoco hay anormalidades en el pulso de electrones radioactivos. El patrón de las ondas 'B' se encuentra estable. Los dispositivos de medición siguen sus operaciones normales..."

Asuka estaba en la parte superior de la jaula de contención del EVA-01 escuchando el informe que se oía por las bocinas sobre el estado de la Unidad. A lo largo de todo el mes después del informe que les dio Ritsuko, la reparación de los EVAS se había llevado a cabo. Como era de esperarse, el EVA-01 había sido el más rápido de arreglar, al tan sólo cubrir de nueva cuenta su cuerpo con una serie de placas de armadura excepto en el pecho, donde al descubierto se encontraba su ahora núcleo S2. Se había deprimido un poco cuando escuchó que su Unidad-02 aún estaba en proceso de regeneración, las heridas que su máquina y la de la Niña Modelo tenían habían sido de tal magnitud que incluso NERV se vio obligado a usar unas cuantas partes aún funcionales de la destrozada Unidad-03 como repuestos y refacciones, al parecer, ambas Unidades no estarían listas sino hasta dentro de otro mes.

Le había parecido casi un milagro que ningún Ángel hubiera aparecido aún, después de todo, éste era el momento perfecto para atacarlos, tal y como la científica Akagi había dicho: dos de tres EVAS descompuestos y uno que no reaccionaría a menos que su piloto lo deseara. No era un prospecto muy alentador.

'_Ese torpe... Espero que regrese. ¿O se quedará así para toda la vida?'_, pensó la pelirroja mientras miraba fijamente a la restaurada máquina púrpura. Se suponía que hoy era el gran día. Hoy intentarían recuperar a Shinji del EVA, pero tal y como se lo habían informado desde el principio, ni siquiera sabían si lo lograrían.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó un poco al sentir una mano que se posaba en su hombro.

"¿Estás preocupada por Shinji...? una voz jovial muy familiar preguntó.

Asuka se dio la vuelta para ver a Kaji, quien tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras él también dirigía su vista al EVA-01.

"Joven Kaji", dijo la pelirroja antes de continuar con un tono mordaz. "Lamento decirle esto, pero es un excelente momento para mí que él no esté, ya que así podré participar en más misiones".

"¿Otra vez quieres engañarme con tus bromas absurdas?" preguntó el espía mientras daba una leve risa.

La chica alemana juguetonamente le tiró un puñetazo mientras daba una expresión de leve enojo en su rostro, "¡No son bromas absurdas!. ¡No necesito a otra más que a usted joven Kaji!"

Kaji detuvo con algo de sorpresa el fuerte puño de la chica con la palma de su mano, "¡Hey, hey! Ése es el espíritu Asuka". Con delicadeza, cerró su mano alrededor de la de la Segunda Elegida mientras continuaba, "Tienes razón, todos estamos preocupados porque Shinji aún no haya regresado... pero él debe de estar peleando arduamente. Tú también tienes que usar todas tus fuerzas para luchar y seguir adelante", terminó Kaji con un tono solemne mientras miraba muy serio a la chica alemana a los ojos.

Dándose media vuelta, el hombre con una corta cola de caballo comenzó alejarse despidiéndose con una mano, "Nos vemos", terminó antes de salir de la vista de la muchacha.

Asuka se quedó ahí parada, sin saber muy bien a qué se había referido. Por el tono de voz del hombre mayor... parecía como si se estuviera despidiendo de ella.

"¿Joven Kaji...?"

OOO

Mientras tanto, Kaji se dirigía con paso firme a la oficina de Katsuragi. Le partía el corazón pensar que muy probablemente, ésta sería la última vez que vería a quien sin duda era el amor de su vida.

Pero él, al igual que Shinji, tenía algo que hacer que nadie más podía lograr.

Despedirse de Asuka no había sido tan malo, esperaba que tal vez si regresaba Shinji, él pudiera explicarle que ya nunca los vería otra vez; o en su defecto, Misato.

Manoseando el diminuto contenedor de datos que tenía en su bolsillo, siguió caminando.

OOO

Gendo se encontraba sentado en una silla en el cuarto del Sistema Sustituto, en el Dogma Terminal en la posición de siempre, con las manos entrelazadas frente a su boca, perdido en sus pensamientos.

El plan seguía su marcha, tal y como lo había previsto, el EVA-01 había conseguido por fin una fuente de poder interna, pero el precio había sido bastante inesperado. Su propio hijo había sufrido lo mismo que le sucedió a Yui.

Le había costado mucho trabajo no perder los estribos ante el horror de ver que su más terrible recuerdo se volvía realidad otra vez, por un momento creyó que también había perdido para siempre a su único hijo, pero el recordatorio de que el EVA sólo podía contener un alma a la vez lo había tranquilizado un poco.

Dudaba que Yui permitiera que Shinji se quedara para siempre con ella ahí dentro. El plan de rescate de Shinji era exactamente el mismo que se había intentado alguna vez hacía ya casi diez años para liberar a su esposa de la bestia, y si bien había fallado, las posibilidades de éxito ésta vez eran más alentadoras.

Si no calculaba mal, dentro de unos cuantos minutos Akagi daría inicio al plan de recuperación.

"¿No piensa ir a donde se encuentra la Unidad-01?" la voz de una chica se hizo escuchar.

Se sobresaltó un poco al oír la voz, pero años de mantener el control y un frío exterior le impidieron que lo demostrara. Enfrente de él se encontraba acercándose lentamente Rei, goteando LCL después de haber salido del tanque de recolección de datos del sistema sustituto. La verdad ya no tenía mucho caso completar dicho artificio, dado que el EVA para el que estaba designado lo rechazaría, pero era una manera útil de mantener a Rei ocupada durante el día. Lo ponía algo nervioso el hecho de que la Primera Elegida se había estado pasando varios de los últimos días en la jaula de la Unidad-01, mirando fijamente a la máquina.

Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Ambas tan parecidas...

"... La científica Akagi se está haciendo cargo de eso, no es necesario que yo vaya", sentenció el hombre con barba mientras se incorporaba y le tendía una bata de baño a la chica desnuda para que se secara. Era una verdad a medias, aún si él era el Comandante, no había nada que él pudiera hacer por el momento, su presencia no garantizaría que Shinji regresara.

Y aún existía la posibilidad de que la operación fallara. Si así era el caso...

No sabía lo que haría, pero de algún modo u otro las cosas seguirían adelante.

Siempre había sido así.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente sin decir nada, hasta que la chica de cabello azul volvió a hablar.

"¿Qué sucederá con Ikari?" la chica hizo la temida pregunta, con un deje de preocupación casi imperceptible en su voz.

"Eso nadie lo sabe" respondió el hombre de gafas con tinte naranja. "A lo mejor el único que puede saberlo es el EVA..."

Ambos de nueva cuenta se quedaron así, por casi un minuto entero hasta que Rei, con un débil "Con permiso" daba media vuelta y se alejaba a la salida, sin duda para estar presente durante el experimento que se llevaría a cabo en breve.

Cuando la muchacha se fue, Gendo se sentó de nuevo en la silla. Dando un largo suspiro, se quedó mirando el cilindro que se encontraba en el centro del cuarto ahora vacío.

Ahora, sólo podía esperar.

OOO

Rei se encontraba también sumida en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía lentamente a los vestidores para cambiarse mientras salía del Dogma Terminal casi de forma automática, después de todo, conocía muy bien el lugar y ni siquiera tenía que fijarse en sus alrededores para saber cuál era el camino indicado.

'_Yo... ni siquiera sé quién soy en realidad. Siempre en mi interior había una parte... completamente vacía... A veces me sentía insegura por el miedo que me ocasionaba ése agujero. Y ésa parte... tenía la impresión de que el Comandante Ikari me ayudaba a sepultarla en la parte más profunda de mí'. _La chica de cabello azul hizo una mueca de tristeza al recordar la monotonía bajo la que siempre había vivido bajo la sombra del Comandante, por un tiempo que ya le parecía simplemente incalculable.

'Aún así... sin darme cuenta... Conocí a Ikari', Rei recordó todos lo momentos que había atesorado al compartirlos con el Tercer Elegido.

Cuando accedió a pilotear el EVA para salvarle la vida.

Cuando había llorado por ella..

Cuando le había pedido que le sonriera.

Cuando él le había sonreído.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, ya había llegado frente a su casillero y se estaba colocando su uniforme de escuela. No le importaba el aroma del LCL, ya estaba acostumbrada a él, por lo que no le pareció necesario tomar una ducha.

'_Y a pesar de todo su dolor, siempre se esforzó por salvarnos. Siempre estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse para salvarnos'_, recordó toda la dura batalla del EVA-01 contra el último Ángel que había atacado. A pesar de todo el daño que la Unidad había recibido, Shinji siempre se había levantado para derrotar al monstruo.

La Primera Elegida había terminado de vestirse y comenzaba a dirigirse a la jaula de contención del EVA-01, a la vez que su rostro mostraba una expresión casi suplicante.

"_Ikari... Regresa... No permanezcas ahí..."_

"_Regresa... No permanezcas ahí..."_

OOO

Una voz lo despertó.

Seguía rodeado por la eterna nada en un mar de luz blanca. No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido así, pero poco a poco pudo recobrar sus sentidos. Lo primero que pudo sentir fue un peso sobre su cuerpo.

Seguía tirado de espaldas, con un par de cálidas manos sobre su pecho. Un vistazo a los lados le confirmó que ambas muchachas seguían dormidas, acurrucadas contra su pecho, durmiendo plácidamente con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros.

Shinji no pudo evitar sonreír también al verlas, pensando en lo bien que se había sentido estar con ellas... todo era tan tranquilo, tan pacífico aquí...

"_Regresa... No permanezcas ahí..."_

Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar otra vez la voz... era muy familiar... ¿Acaso la de... Rei? Miró de vuelta a dicha persona quien aún yacía dormida contra él, no era probable que la chica hubiera hablado, pero no había duda, había sido la voz de Rei.

Lentamente, los recuerdos le fueron refrescados en su mente.

Había estado... en el vagón de un tren...

Y luego en ésta planicie al parecer vacía, caminando en dirección hacia algo...

La voz con la que conversó... los Ángeles.

¡Ángeles!

Jadeó por un instante al recordarlos.

Sus enemigos, su misión.

Su deber.

Algo lo había estado llamando cuando llegó por primera vez aquí, y sin embargo, lo había olvidado por completo.

Las piezas comenzaban a encajar... algo que tenía que ver con su deber sin duda lo había estado llamando más adelante, pudo sentirlo sin ninguna dificultad otra vez, delante de él.

Frunció el ceño al pensar que las... apariciones (si es que lo eran) de Asuka y Rei lo había distraído por completo.

¿Acaso habían evitado que siguiera adelante?

Incorporándose lentamente, con el suficiente cuidado para no despertar a ninguna de ellas, comenzó de nuevo su camino.

OOO

El muchacho de cabello gris dentro del tubo de cristal lleno de LCL frunció levemente el ceño al percibir de nuevo la actividad del alma del Elegido perdido dentro de la aberración creada por el hombre.

Pudo percibirlo.

Alguien o algo con una esencia muy similar pero a la vez muy diferente de la suya había sacado al Elegido de los deseos de su corazón que él había podido materializar para evitar que lograra regresar a éste plano.

No importaba.

Se las arreglaría para que la interferencia no se inmiscuyera más y todo ocupara el lugar que requería en el escenario.

Dando una ligera sonrisa, su concentración fácilmente aumentó para alcanzar cualquier confín del universo, yendo a un lugar en particular.

OOO

"Lanzamiento de la primera señal", la voz de Hyuga se hizo escuchar.

"El EVA ha recibido la señal, no hay reacción de rechazo", continuó Aoba. "Continuaremos con el lanzamiento de la segunda y tercera señales".

"El lanzamiento hacia el objeto no presenta ninguna anormalidad", informó otra vez el Teniente de lentes.

Misato miraba impaciente desde el lugar de la operación. Hacía una semana que finalmente le había sido retirado el cabestrillo, pero aunque físicamente se encontraba bien, la ansiedad la consumía por dentro. El informe sobre toda ésta operación y lo relacionado con Shinji de Ritsuko de hacía casi un mes había sido inquietante, el papeleo sin fin sobre los daños de las últimas dos batallas y el temor de que un nuevo Ángel los atacara en cualquier momento habían hecho del mes un infierno.

Y luego el beso que casi decía un "Adiós" que Kaji le dio...

'_Shinji...'_ pensó con preocupación.

OOO

Sin que Asuka lo supiera, una planta debajo de donde ella se encontraba, la Primera Elegida miraba fijamente al EVA sosteniendo fuertemente el barandal. La ansiedad también la consumía por dentro.

Confiaba en que Shinji regresaría.

Tenía que hacerlo...

OOO

Pudo distinguir algo a lo lejos.

Una figura de algo.

¿Una especie de... árbol?

No podía saberlo desde la distancia, pero cada vez estaba más cerca. Dentro de poco lo sabría.

O al menos eso pensó Shinji mientras continuaba dando pasos apresurados cuando de repente sintió la ya tan familiar presencia que emitía un Ángel justo enfrente de él.

Un resplandor blanco aún más brillante que la luz que lo rodeaba apareció justo enfrente de él y pudo distinguir a una figura que caminaba lentamente hacia él. No podía verla bien debido a la luz que emanaba detrás de ella, tan sólo un cabello alborotado, de un color desconocido debido a los reflejos que daba por la luz y...

Ojos.

Ojos rojos.

No del tono de cierta muchacha de cabello azul, sino mucho más oscuros.

Una pícara malicia era evidente en ellos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente. Shinji se sentía un tanto expuesto al encontrarse todavía desnudo, pero se mantuvo firme, en actitud desafiante ante lo que estaba frente a él.

"¿... Por qué me detienes?" preguntó el Tercer Elegido. No le era necesario confirmarlo, de ésta figura había venido la voz que lo había acusado de asesino hacía tiempo, la voz que al parecer, había sido capaz de leer lo más profundo de su corazón ya que de súbito, las dos chicas que más le importaban habían aparecido luego de su última plática.

La figura dio una risa ahogada. Por su timbre de voz, sin duda era un muchacho, quizás no mucho mayor que él. "Porque tú deber es permanecer aquí, sólo me estoy asegurando de que eso se cumpla", dijo la figura resplandeciente.

Shinji no se mostraba muy convencido por lo que estaba escuchando, sin duda, tenía que regresar de nuevo con los demás, pero si éste sujeto se lo quería impedir...

"Muévete", declaró. De haberse prestado atención, se habría dado cuenta de que su comando había sonado como si su mismo padre lo hubiera dicho. "Sé que más adelante hay alguien esperándome, así que no interfieras", siguió con el mismo tono de acero.

La figura dio una risa ahogada. "No me opondré a tu deseo, pero... ¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres? Si sigues adelante, horrores inimaginables te estarán esperando", dijo la figura con cierta... lástima en la voz a la vez que señalaba hacia arriba con un dedo.

Shinji se atrevió a dirigir hacia allí la mirada.

Para quedarse congelado de miedo.

Dos entes, uno de color azul brillante, extendiendo sus alas se encontraba flotando sobre ellos. Parecía un ave de caza hecha de luz y cristal.

A su derecha, otra cosa, un anillo de pura energía giraba sobre sí mismo, emitiendo destellos rítmicos de luz.

"¿Acaso son... Ángeles?" preguntó con la respiración agitada el joven Ikari.

"En efecto, pero aún si los superaras, no son lo peor que te espera", dijo la figura, chasqueando los dedos mientras fruncía el ceño, dando a sus ojos una mirada cruel y despiadada. Al momento, ambos entes hechos de energía desaparecieron, dejando paso a una vista más siniestra.

Shinji no estaba seguro de poder ver bien, pero lo que distinguió como figuras con alas tenebrosas, casi como las de buitres, estaban volando en círculo muy por encima de ellos. Era imposible distinguir qué eran, pero el hecho de que fueran un total de nueve no calmó su ansiedad.

Chasqueando otra vez los dedos, las siniestras figuras desaparecieron en lo alto. "Tú decides, puedes continuar adelante... y enfrentarte a lo que acabas de ver..." Shinji pudo jurar que casi escuchó como _sonreía_ la figura.

"_O puedes quedarte aquí, conmigo, donde no tendrás que pelear, ni sufrir..."_, dos voces ronroneantes le susurraron a los oídos, una por cada lado. No era necesario que se girara para ver de quiénes se trataban, el que pegaran tanto sus cuerpos al suyo y resaltaran por mucho su anatomía femenina se lo dejaban bien claro.

La misma somnolencia que lo había vencido antes volvió a invadirlo lentamente de nuevo.

OOO

La señal de alarma resonaba por toda la jaula de contención. El equipo encargado de la operación de rescate se estaba poniendo frenético.

"¡No funciona!. ¡El pulso se ha fijado en un único ciclo!" informó Maya, nerviosa.

"¡Dispara las ondas en todas las direcciones posibles!" ordenó Ritsuko viendo la señal de rechazo que emitía el EVA en la operación.

"¡No se puede!" gritó la Teniente, desesperada mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad, incapaz de hacer reaccionar al EVA adecuadamente.

Ritsuko miró el monitor de la pantalla de la Teniente con la mirada desorbitada, "¡No puede ser, la transmisión está atrapada en el espacio de Klein!"

"¿Eso qué significa?" preguntó casi a gritos cierta Mayor.

"Pues que... fracasamos...", susurró Ritsuko, con la vista horrorizada ante lo que pasaba.

A Misato se le fue el color de la cara.

"¡La presión en la cabina del LCL asciende!" informó Makoto con un hilo en la voz.

"¡Oh no!. ¡Aborten!. ¡Desactiven todo!" ordenó frenética la científica.

"¡Nada funciona!. ¡La cabina va a ser expulsada!" gritó Maya.

OOO

Fiel a las palabras de la Teniente, la cabina de contacto del EVA-01 fue sacada a presión, con la escotilla abriéndose y dejando escapar todo el LCL dentro de ella. El chorro de líquido arrastró cierto traje de conexión muy familiar para todos.

"¡Shinji!" Rei pudo escuchar a Misato gritar desesperada, pero apenas y le prestó atención. Ella misma tenía una mirada de espanto en la cara ante lo que pasaba.

La Primera Elegida dirigió su vista a la cabeza del EVA.

No podía ser.

Se suponía que Ikari regresaría...

'_Ikari. ¿Ya no piensas regresar con nosotros?'_ Miró con preocupación el traje de conexión y la diadema de enlace neural que yacían en el suelo.

'_No... Aún puedes llegar a tiempo'._

Con una mirada de determinación, respiró profundamente y enlazó sus manos mientras reunía toda su concentración en un único pensamiento.

Si alguien la hubiera visto habría pensado que la chica estaba rezando.

En cierto modo, así era.

'_Ikari... Regresa... Ya no... Quiero regresar a ser la misma muñeca vacía de antes...'_

OOO

Dentro de su cilindro de cristal lleno de LCL, el muchacho de cabello gris pudo sentir una poderosa presencia que estaba interfiriendo con su concentración.

Frunció el ceño, debido a la distancia a la que estaba, le era cada vez más difícil poder mantener a raya la férrea determinación del Tercer Elegido, y la insistencia de la... chica era muy poderosa.

'_¿Por qué interfieres en esto?'_ pensó, tratando de sonar lo más amenazador que pudo. _'¿Por qué?'_ insistió en su mente.

"_No... No te lleves a Ikari. Devuélvemelo"_, respondió la presencia.

"_Devuélvemelo"_, con ése último poderoso pensamiento, el Ángel final, creado y controlado por la arrogancia de los hombres a pesar de lo temible de su poder, Tabriz, el del Libre Albedrío, perdió su concentración y el contacto con el Tercer Elegido.

OOO

Shinji estaba a punto de rendirse otra vez ante la calidez tan extraña de los brazos de las dos muchachas cuando notó que la figura delante de él se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, como si estuviera forcejeando con algo dentro de su mente.

Y de repente, se desvaneció.

Y en cuanto lo hizo, las ilusiones que amenazaban con mantenerlo para siempre en un mundo que si bien no conocía el dolor ni la angustia, era totalmente falso y artificial, también desaparecieron.

Sin nada más que se interpusiera en su camino, siguió adelante.

OOO

Asuka estaba muy agitada, aún podía escuchar las señales de alarma que retumbaban por todo el lugar. Se había quedado congelada al ver que la cabina se abría y derramaba todo el LCL de su interior.

Al parecer, el muy tonto no iba a regresar...

Sin que lo notara, las lágrimas comenzaron a anegar sus ojos.

Dirigiendo la vista abajo, pudo ver a Misato quien había bajado del puente de mando en tan sólo un instante y abrazaba con fuerza el traje de conexión vacío de Shinji.

"La ciencia...no sirve de nada..." la oyó sollozar. "¡Devuélveme a Shinji!. ¡Devuélvemelo!" reclamó la mujer de cabello morado al titán.

Pero éste no respondió.

OOO

El sonido de las olas era reconocible.

Se incorporó lentamente.

Recordaba haber dado un paso más delante de donde había estado la figura que se había interpuesto entre él y su destino.

Y luego...

Despertó aquí.

Un hermoso cielo azul, más agradable que el monótono tono blanco que lo había rodeado era perceptible.

Se dio cuenta de que en verdad, lo que había visto desde tan lejos era la figura de un árbol.

Pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención.

Había dos figuras bajo la sombra que proporcionaba el follaje de las ramas. Pudo escuchar que ambas estaban conversando tranquilamente.

No tardó nada en reconocerlas.

Sus padres.

"¿Vas a dejarlo que viva después del Segundo Impacto? Éste niño... sufrirá en el infierno", dijo Gendo, casi quince años más joven, sin barba y con una expresión huraña en el rostro mientras miraba a la diminuta figura que su esposa sostenía contra su pecho. Shinji no se había dado cuenta del bebé que su madre llevaba en los brazos.

Él, recién nacido.

"No... Mientras se mantenga vivo podrá crear un paraíso en donde quiera que esté", respondió la mujer con una sonrisa mientras amamantaba al pequeño, sosteniéndolo delicadamente contra su seno. "Lo importante es que se mantenga con vida, así puede tener millones de oportunidades para ser un hombre feliz".

Su padre esbozó una gran sonrisa, "Es cierto. Tienes razón".

'_¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué no puedo moverme más adelante? Tengo muchos deseos de ir corriendo hacia donde se encuentran mis padres, pero siento como si mi cuerpo pesara tanto que no puedo moverme ni un milímetro'_, pensó Shinji viendo la pacífica escena de su familia.

Yui Ikari alzó la vista y se dirigió directamente hacia él. Gendo al notarlo, hizo lo mismo.

"Shinji... Puedes venir aquí con nosotros si quieres. ¿O no puedes mover tus piernas? Tal vez sea porque tú no debes estar conmigo, después de todo, aún hay personas esperándote del otro lado de ése gran océano a tus espaldas. No importa a dónde vayas, yo siempre estaré cuidándote, tú eres libre de decidir el camino que quieres seguir", dijo su madre, con voz serena.

Shinji trataba de hablar, de decirle a su madre lo mucho que la había extrañado, de decirle cuánto tiempo había rogado por el poder recordar bien su rostro después de tanto tiempo, pero no podía, su lengua estaba paralizada.

"Escucha", continuó su madre, "hay una voz que te llama del otro lado del mar", terminó de decir Yui.

Shinji se volvió, siendo casi atraído al instante en ésa dirección, era muchísimo más fácil avanzar hacia allá, sin esfuerzo podía moverse una distancia incalculable, parecía como si estuviera flotando.

'_Es un aroma'_, pensó el Tercer Elegido mientras se desplazaba dando leves brazadas en el agua. _'¿Será el de alguna persona?. ¿Rei?. ¿Señorita Misato?'_

Continuó avanzando siguiendo el aroma que lo guiaba.

OOO

Misato seguía llorando sobre el traje de conexión de Shinji cuando notó una extraña luz roja que provenía del núcleo descubierto del EVA.

La esfera brillaba con gran fuerza y de repente... parecía volverse líquida, como si estuviera llena de agua. Un borrón apareció dentro de la orbe.

Y Shinji Ikari, el Tercer Elegido atravesó la superficie líquida de la esfera roja para caer sobre la pasarela justo debajo de la parte expuesta del EVA. Estaba cubierto de humedad.

"¿Shi... Shinji?" pudo decir Misato, confundida, mientras se abalanzaba sin poder creerlo sobre el cuerpo del muchacho y lo sostenía contra su regazo, llorando de felicidad.

OOO

Rei estaba de rodillas en parte más alta de la pasarela de la jaula del EVA, había quedado exhausta por su confrontación con lo que... no quería dejar que Ikari regresara. Pero había podido alejarlo.

Shinji había regresado.

"Te salvaste... Ikari..." dijo cansada, pero con una nota de felicidad perceptible en su débil voz.

OOO

Kaji estaba en el corredor justo detrás de la Primera Elegida. Había escuchado todo el alboroto del experimento, pero al parecer, Shinji estaba a salvo.

Perfecto.

Encendió un cigarrillo a manera de celebración por el evento mientras pensaba, '_El último trabajo... y luego, todo dependerá de ti, Shinji'_.

Con una leve sonrisa, se dirigió a su oficina a realizar los últimos preparativos.

OOO

Dentro de su cilindro, Tabriz había abierto sus ojos rojos.

El sentimiento de enojo y molestia eran evidentes en ellos.

Había fallado en su misión, de no haber sido por la intromisión de ésa chica tan parecida en esencia a él, habría tenido éxito. El Tercer Elegido no habría regresado y todo habría sido más fácil para él.

Pero había fracasado en su intento.

Cerró los ojos, permitiéndose una leve sonrisa en los labios antes de ponerse a dormir de nuevo.

Ciertamente, las cosas serían muy interesantes cuando llegara su hora de conocer personalmente a los tres Elegidos.

En especial, a Shinji Ikari.

Continuará...

**Capítulo 7 – La Calma Antes de la Tormenta**

Shinji Ikari. Kaworu Nagisa.

El fatídico encuentro y el comienzo de una friccionada relación entre dos muchachos.

Un último mensaje de Kaji al Tercer Elegido le hace darse cuenta de que tal vez los Ángeles que quedan sean la menor de sus preocupaciones. Una amarga tranquilidad se cierne sobre Shinji y quienes lo rodean, la cual pronto dará paso a una serie de eventos que pondrán a prueba su valor, su coraje y su propia vida...

OOO

Notas del autor:

Vaya, el capítulo fue más largo de lo que esperaba. Bien, esto como pueden ver son finales del volumen 7 e inicios del 8 del manga, así como parte del capítulo 20 de la serie. Sobre las escenas de Shinji dentro del EVA, bueno, la primera no es muy importante que digamos a mi parecer, tan sólo comienzan a aparecerle dudas al Tercer Elegido sobre lo que él de verdad quiere y sirvió como pauta para las dos que siguen antes de su extracción del EVA.

La explicación de Ritsuko sobre la psique de Shinji, bueno, me pareció adecuado que a éstas alturas de la historia, las tres mujeres más importantes para Shinji supieran que el muchacho es más complicado de lo que creen, después de todo, su "complejo de héroe" tenía que ser justificado para ellas.

Sobre lo de la secuencia de Ángeles que aparecen, me pareció buena idea colocarlo así como los intentos de obstrucción de Kaworu por evitar que Shinji decida regresar, después de todo, sin él en el camino, todo sería más fácil para el último Ángel.

Sobre lo que ve de Asuka y Rei... bien, es obvio que en el anime siente algo por ellas (y tal vez también algo por Misato que va más allá de una figura "materna") ya que la escena en la que aparecen desnudas siempre se me figuró muy sugestiva sobre lo que el Tercer Elegido piensa de ellas. Y considerando el desarrollo de la historia, el que haya sucedido algo ahí depende de ustedes, los lectores .

Finalmente, la última escena antes de que Shinji salga del EVA... bueno, creo que es obvio lo que sucede y lo que el Tercer Elegido ve.¿No lo creen? Le sprometí que Kaworu tendría un papel a mi parecer, más importante en la historia que lo que se ve en el anime.

Comenzado el 30 de Agosto del 2006

Terminado el 11 de Septiembre del 2006


	8. La Calma Antes de la Tormenta

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Las Alas del Corazón**

**Capítulo 7: La Calma Antes de la Tormenta**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Había estado mirando por la ventana tanto rato que cada vez tenía más ganas de poder salir a estirar las piernas, sin embargo, aún no lo habían dado de alta. 

Al menos Asuka al venir a verlo ayer le trajo su SDAT para entretenerse. La música de la cinta hacía eco con un volumen moderado a través de los audífonos en sus oídos.

Sonrió un poco al recordar los eventos de ayer, cuando Asuka lo vino a visitar. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que pudo salir del EVA y había permanecido en 'observación' para ser monitoreado en caso de que hubiera alguna anormalidad, lo cual afortunadamente no fue el caso.

Había sido curioso, estaba abriendo los ojos con dificultad (los párpados le pesaban mucho) cuando escuchó el deslice de la puerta automática de la ya tan familiar habitación, indicando que alguien acababa de entrar.

Con la vista nublada, pudo ver un borrón rojo y amarillo que cruzaba la habitación hasta ponerse al lado de su cama.

"¿...A... A-suka?" había podido preguntar débilmente al reconocer el color tan familiar del cabello de la persona.

"La misma, apuesto a que debes de sentirte honrado al ser yo lo primero que ves", había contestado con un tono despectivo pero que claramente era fingido. Llevaba puesto el lindo vestido amarillo con el que la había conocido hacía ya tiempo en el portaaviones.

Shinji pudo sonreír un poco, era bueno escuchar otra vez a su compañera de cuarto y el tono de molestia que siempre llevaba en la voz. Quiso reír un poco pero al tratar de hacerlo, una punzada de dolor se lo impidió. Se dio cuenta de que sentía como si algo le comprimiera el pecho y también un dolor sordo en la mano izquierda.

"... También yo me alegro de verte..." dijo después de un rato mientras trataba de acomodar un poco mejor su cabeza en la almohada. En definitiva, era bueno haber regresado, para verla a ella y los demás. Además, dolor era soportable.

"Baka", dijo la pelirroja, pero luego su mirada se suavizó un poco antes de preguntar "¿Y... cómo te sientes?" con un tono que trataba de sonar indiferente, pero el muchacho abrió un poco más los ojos al percibir un deje de... ¿Preocupación?

Trató de flexionar los dedos de su mano izquierda, pero el dolor le impidió hacerlo por completo. Ahora recordaba que se había roto ésa mano al darle un tremendo puñetazo al Ángel... y muy probablemente lo que sentía en su pecho eran los vestigios de las heridas que su EVA había recibido en ésa parte del cuerpo al ser atravesado. Todas las heridas se habían hecho presentes en su cuerpo en un grado menor; pero al parecer ni haber estado tanto tiempo que le pareció una eternidad dentro del EVA había sido suficiente para que sanaran del todo.

Le dio un vistazo a dicha mano, para comprobar que estaba completamente vendada, si sólo era eso, no era tan malo, sin duda sanaría en unas cuantas semanas. Con el pasar de los minutos, la percepción de sus sentidos iba mejorando, y notó que debajo de las ropas de hospital, también tenía unos cuantos vendajes alrededor del pecho y la espalda.

No era que no pudiera utilizarla, pero el más leve movimiento en ella hacía que varios agudos pinchazos le recorrieran todo el brazo izquierdo. Lentamente, trató de flexionar la mano otra vez para irse acostumbrando.

"Como un millón de dólares", dijo, sin saber muy bien de dónde provenía ésa frase pero tratando de disminuir la tensión del ambiente. Dudaba que la chica estuviera de acuerdo si le decía que estaba 'bien'.

"Hmph, ahora ya hasta tratas de hacer bromas..." dijo la pelirroja en un tono neutro, antes de que su rostro adquiriera una expresión interrogante.

"¿... Cuánto tiempo... me fui?" preguntó finalmente el Tercer Elegido al desviar la mirada. No estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo... pero si regresó fue para éste tipo de cosas... para enfrentar la verdad.

"Fue un mes... ¿Recuerdas... algo?" dijo suavemente la chica alemana mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia él, con una expresión ceñuda en el rostro, como si estuviera viendo a Shinji bajo un microscopio.

Un destello en su mente, Asuka, inclinándose de la misma manera, desnuda y con una dulce sonrisa en la cara pasó fugazmente por su mente. Se llevó la mano derecha a la frente y cerró los ojos a la vez que sentía un sonrojo subiéndole a la cara, tratando de alejar la imagen, no es que no la encontrara agradable sino que... por alguna extraña razón, no le parecía que estuviera bien.

"... No... nada..." dijo, retirando la mano y abriendo sus ojos azul oscuro otra vez, lo cual era verdad, sabía que había visto cosas de gravedad, muy importantes dentro del EVA... pero parecía como si una niebla blanca le nublara todos los recuerdos de lo que había vivido ahí dentro.

"Ya veo..." dijo Asuka, antes de continuar, pero ésta vez, el tono neutro de su voz le falló, ya que le empezó a temblar. "I-idiota... n-no vuelvas a hacer eso... ¿Te quedó claro? F-fue un mes muy duro para todos", dijo casi con un sollozo mientras miraba a la ventana, al parecer sin atreverse a verlo a la cara.

¿Acaso estaba llorando?

"Asuka..." ¿Acaso estaba preocupada por él? Lo dudaba, lo que sí sabía es que quizás debía darle una explicación de aquella noche ya tan lejana cuando la encontró sentada en la cocina luego de haber podido evitar que el sistema sustituto desatara por completo su oscuridad en el EVA.

Además, también tenía que decirle lo que le dijo a Rei, al recordar la voz de Kaji justo antes de la última batalla, _"Entonces tal vez deberías decírselo, cómo te sientes por ella, lo que estás dispuesto a hacer para protegerla"_.

Tragó saliva y se armó de valor. Era extraño, tenía el coraje suficiente para subir y pelear en el EVA sin dudar contra feroces monstruos y el prospecto de decirle a una chica el sentimiento que tenía por ella lo estaba haciendo temblar. Tomó una respiración profunda y comenzó, "Asuka, hay algo que quiero decirt..." pero fue interrumpido

La chica le dio una extraña sonrisa, sus ojos estaban brillando, sin duda, lágrimas se habían acumulado pero no resbalaban por las mejillas de la muchacha, no estaba llorando. "Lo sé, la Dra. Akagi nos lo explicó todo... ¿Quién lo diría? Tú jugando a ser el héroe..." dio una leve risita antes de continuar... "Será mejor que me vaya, después de todo sólo me dieron cinco minutos de visita. Hablaremos... hablaremos después. ¿De acuerdo?" dijo en voz baja la Segunda Elegida.

Shinji se le quedó viendo extrañado, pero de pronto pensó que tal vez la chica tenía razón, no creía que con su estado y en el hospital fuera el mejor momento para hablar sobre un tema tan delicado.

La muchacha se estaba dando la vuelta para salir de la habitación cuando se detuvo de súbito.

"Es verdad, casi lo olvidaba. Ten", dijo mientras le tendía una mano que había tenido detrás de su espalda todo el tiempo.

Su SDAT.

"Pensé que tal vez... querrías hacer algo más que dormir..." dijo la chica, sin verlo otra vez a la cara.

Shinji estaba sorprendido, pero tomó el aparato de la mano que la pelirroja le ofrecía mientras le daba una gran y tibia sonrisa.

"Gracias... Asuka..." dijo.

La chica se sonrojó un poco, pero le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, antes de retirarse finalmente de la habitación.

Después de eso, el sueño lo reclamó otra vez para que su dolido cuerpo pudiera seguir descansando.

Habiendo evocado todo lo que pasó ayer, Shinji finalmente decidió levantarse, para dar una vuelta por ahí, no estaría haciendo nada malo, pero tenía que salir del lugar y moverse antes de que se volviera loco, se incorporó en la cama, se quitó los audífonos y dejó su SDAT en el buró al lado de la cama.

Puso un pie descalzo en el suelo, estaba algo frío, por lo que buscó alrededor y encontró un par de pantuflas al pie de la cama. Titubeando un poco, dio el primer paso.

Sin ningún problema.

Sonriendo un poco, caminó hacia ellas y se las puso. Así estaba mucho mejor, por lo que ahora se dirigió a la puerta y pulsando un botón, salió al pasillo

* * *

Rei Ayanami se estaba dirigiendo a la habitación del hospital de NERV donde se encontraba descansando el Tercer Elegido. 

Iba empujando un carrito de hospital en el cual llevaba la comida del muchacho en una bandeja que se encontraba en la parte superior, así como sus ropas en uno de los pequeños cajones que contenía y su reporte médico.

Si alguien la hubiera visto avanzar por los pasillos, no habría notado nada más que una gran cara inexpresiva en la muchacha.

Pero de haberla visto cualquiera de los dos Ikari, habrían notado la casi imperceptible sonrisa de sus labios y el gran brillo de sus ojos rojos, resaltando llenos de... alegría y expectación.

Había querido ir a ver al joven Ikari el mismo día en que salió, pero tanto ella como él se encontraban agotados, por lo que había decidido mejor esperar un poco a que la condición del muchacho fuera calificada de 'estable' por la Dra. Akagi y se le permitiera visitarlo. Ella también tenía que recuperar fuerzas, tardó todo el día de ayer para hacerlo, pues para su sorpresa, cuando regresó a su departamento una hora después del experimento y se recostó en su cama, había despertado hasta las siete de la mañana del día de hoy. Había pasado más de veinticuatro horas dormida, algo en extremo inusual para ella.

Algo en el EVA había estado a punto de hacer que Ikari se quedara para siempre dentro de la máquina, pero por fortuna, había sido capaz de alejar a la presencia para que liberara al chico, pero le había costado mucho trabajo.

Sin duda, fuera lo que fuera que buscaba retenerlo, era muy poderoso.

Hoy había acudido en la mañana poco después de levantarse a pedirle permiso a Ritsuko para encargarse de llevar alimento, sus pertenencias y el informe de su estado de salud al muchacho. Al escucharla, la científica se le quedó mirando un poco extrañada, pero luego se encogió de hombros y había dicho que por ella estaba bien.

De camino al lugar había ojeado el reporte del estado de salud del Elegido. Al parecer, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, a excepción de las leves fisuras que tenía en tres costillas en su pecho y en buena parte de los falanges de la mano izquierda y unos cuantos moretones en el resto del cuerpo, sin duda, un recuerdo del arma de doble filo en que se había convertido su sincronización con el EVA en la última batalla. Pero estaría bien, unas cuantas semanas de reposo harían que así fuera.

Finalmente se estaba acercando a la habitación cuando para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió y el Tercer Elegido salió caminando al pasillo. El muchacho tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que ella no estaba lejos y se volteó en su dirección, sus ojos clavándose en los de ella.

"Ikari..." dijo la Primera Elegida.

"Ayanami..." contestó Shinji, sin despegarle la mirada.

De repente, la chica de cabello azul vio un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del muchacho, quien al parecer se dio cuenta al llevarse una mano a la frente y cerrar los ojos... como si estuviera tratando de alejar un pensamiento.

Finalmente el chico volvió a mirarla con expresión normal y habló.

"Gracias, Ayanami", dijo.

Rei se quedó un momento en silencio antes de hablar, no sabía sobre si debía decirle lo ocurrido durante los instantes antes de su regreso, "... ¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"¿Que por qué? Pues... no lo sé. En cuanto vi tu rostro me dieron ganas de decírtelo", contestó en voz baja Shinji.

Rei desvió un poco la mirada, quizás Shinji de alguna forma había podido saber que ella lo había ayudado para que regresara, pero al parecer, no lo recordaba. "... ¿En serio? Qué bueno. Estaba preocupada porque no podía ver tu rostro", explicó la muchacha, mientras Shinji abría un poco los ojos ante lo que decía. "Pero Ikari... ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que querías?" preguntó.

Shinji agachó un poco la cabeza, para mirar al suelo antes de responder con un tono leve pero firme, "Sí", Rei se sorprendió un poco ante la respuesta, "cuando estuve dentro del EVA no recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió... pero..." el chico levantó la vista otra vez para verla a los ojos mientras le daba una sonrisa, "Me siento muy feliz de verte de nuevo... Rei", dijo por fin el joven Ikari.

Una leve expresión de shock apareció en el rostro de la muchacha, era la primera vez que él la llamaba directamente por su nombre.

Y se había sentido bien.

En pocos momentos, le devolvió la sonrisa

* * *

Kaji seguía esperando debajo del gran ventilador en uno de los muchos pasillos oscuros de NERV, sosteniéndose la herida en el costado por donde manaba la sangre cada vez más. 

Secuestrar al Subcomandante por parte de SEELE para luego traerlo de vuelta a NERV luego del día en que Shinji salió por fin del EVA... tal y como lo esperaba, su último trabajo.

Al regresar había tratado de llegar a donde estaba su pequeño jardín de sandías, si tenía que morir, al menos le hubiera gustado que fuera allí. Pero alguien no había estado de acuerdo, ya que al dar vuelta por la esquina de un pasillo, se encontró de cara con un sujeto de traje negro y gafas oscuras, tal vez un agente de la Sección 2, el cual sin duda lo estaba buscando. Decidido a por lo menos dificultarle el trabajo, había golpeado al agente en la cara y echado a correr entre las sombras, pero el tipo se había incorporado rápidamente y sacando su Glock reglamentaria con silenciador, vació el cargador.

Ocho de nueve tiros se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Pero el último lo había alcanzado.

Había hecho una mueca de dolor ante el inesperado dolor agudo y ardiente en su costado izquierdo pero no se detuvo. Siguió corriendo hasta perderse por los laberínticos pasillos oscuros.

Y ahora, esperaba el final. De seguro habían detenido a Katsuragi para éste momento, ya fuera para aislarla ante la posibilidad de que él tratara de acudir en busca de su ayuda o para interrogarla, o quizás por ambos motivos.

En verdad lo sentía por ella, pero confiaba en que sería capaz de descubrir con la investigación que le había dejado toda la verdad sobre NERV, sobre el Segundo Impacto, sobre la Instrumentalización...

También era su consuelo.

Se recargó contra la pared, comenzando a respirar cada vez más trabajosamente, sin duda, la herida aunque no era mortal, terminaría por desangrarlo. Moriría así o el agente vendría a terminar el trabajo.

No obstante lo cruda de la situación, se permitió una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, había terminado satisfactoriamente su último trabajo 'oficial', pero no por ello había permitido que sus propios proyectos fueran dejados sin acabar. Se había asegurado de ello poco antes de raptar a Fuyutsuki, de dejarle algo extra como último mensaje y consejo para el Tercer Elegido.

Misión cumplida.

En cuanto llegara a casa lo encontraría.

De pronto pudo escucharlo.

Pasos. Lentos y firmes.

Quien fuera el que se estaba acercando al parecer no tenía prisa, sabía que su blanco no tenía a dónde ir, Kaji miró en la dirección de donde parecían venir los pasos. Su sonrisa se tornó amarga al notar el sadismo con el que su ejecutor se estaba tomando su tiempo.

* * *

Habían caminado juntos por los pasillos de NERV hasta llegar a un gran jardín artificial, el cual estaba repleto de palmeras e incluso tenía su propia fuente. En el centro del lugar una especie de kiosco desde donde se desprendían los caminos para ir a cualquier parte del lugar. Incluso una luz artificial brillaba con fuerza en el techo, iluminando toda la bóveda. 

"Qué hermoso. No sabía que había un jardín en los Cuarteles Generales", dijo Rei mientras se adentraban en el lugar, dirigiéndose a su parte central, de donde comenzaba el riachuelo de la fuente.

Shinji también estaba un poco sorprendido, no sabía de la existencia de éste lugar. Estaba en extremo elaborado y decorado. Muy contrastante con los eternos pasillos de metal y acero reforzado y mucho más grande que el huerto de Kaji que había encontrado de pura casualidad. "Yo tampoco, pero ¿No lo sabías a pesar del tiempo que tienes de trabajar aquí...?" preguntó. Después de todo, hasta donde sabía, Rei había pasado toda su vida en Tokyo-3 y por ende, en NERV...

La muchacha guardó silencio mientras se arrodillaba en el borde de la fuente y con una mano, agitaba el agua que fluía velozmente, provocando ondas que se dispersaron por toda la superficie líquida. Luego habló, "No voy a... lugares que no son necesarios".

Shinji se quedó viendo la figura de la chica inclinada sobre el agua sin saber muy bien qué pensar. Al igual que cuando vio a Asuka por primera vez desde que regresó, tuvo una fugaz imagen de Rei, inclinándose hacia él cariñosamente, pero duró tan sólo un instante. Sin mencionar el hecho de que se había atrevido finalmente a usar un tono más familiar con ella al llamarla por su nombre, pero la sonrisa que le dio había valido la pena...

"Cuando me tocaste por primera vez, no sentí nada", dijo Rei sin despegar la mirada del agua.

"¿Eh?" la voz de la Primera Elegida sacó a Shinji de sus pensamientos, un tanto sorprendido.

"Tu mano... Shinji..." dijo Rei, también llamando al muchacho por primera vez por su nombre en vez de su apellido. El chico abrió un poco más los ojos al escuchar su nombre de labios de la muchacha de cabello azul, antes de tratar de comprender a lo que se refería.

'_¿La primera vez...?. ¿Te refieres a...?'_ pensó cuando vio a Rei por primera vez, en la pasarela enfrente del EVA, cubierta de vendas mientras la sostenía para que pudiera incorporarse.

"Y la segunda vez... me sentí un poco mal... eso creo..." continuó la chica. Shinji se puso colorado y muy nervioso al recordar cuando había entrado al departamento de la muchacha para entregarle su nueva tarjeta ID y 'accidentalmente' había caído encima de ella cuando acababa de bañarse.

"D-discúlpame por ésa vez", se apresuró a decir, con la cara roja.

"La tercera vez... fue cálida. El calor traspasó el traje... y así fue como pude sentirte", continuó la muchacha. Shinji sabía muy bien a lo que se refería: Cuando la ayudó a salir de la cabina de contacto del EVA-00 luego de destruir al Quinto Ángel.

"La cuarta vez... me dio gusto. Te preocupaste por mí y me volviste a tocar", Shinji recordó cuando fue a visitar a la muchacha por encargo de la jefa de clase para entregarle unas copias y ella, al ofrecerle algo de té, se había quemado por accidente, por lo que de inmediato le había puesto la mano afectada bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Finalmente Rei giró su cabeza y lo volteó a ver antes de hablar nuevamente en voz baja "¿Puedo tocarte una vez más...?" dijo, como si estuviera solicitando su permiso.

"... Seguro", contestó el muchacho con una leve sonrisa mientras le tendía su mano sana. Rei, se incorporó sin quitarle la vista de sus ojos y acercándose lentamente la tomó con la suya propia.

"Gracias..." dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa antes de continuar, "Tal vez quieras regresar a tu habitación... es probable que tengas más visitas hoy", dijo con un tono que dejaba asomar un deje de diversión y alegría.

"¿Eh?"

* * *

En efecto, mientras se acercaban al pasillo donde estaba su habitación, Shinji pudo escuchar voces, bastante familiares que también se estaban aproximando. 

Antes de dar vuelta en el pasillo que finalmente le permitiría ver de quiénes se trataban, Rei había dejado ir por fin su mano, le dijo que tenía programadas unas pruebas con la Dra. Akagi y despidiéndose con un "Hasta luego", se perdió de su vista al caminar por uno de los laberínticos pasillos del lugar y desaparecer.

El muchacho se quedó viendo en la dirección por la que se había ido la chica de ojos carmesíes un rato, como si esperaba que por alguna razón regresara o pudiera verla de nuevo. Al ver que no sería el caso, dio un suspiro y dejó ver una sonrisa en su rostro al dirigir su vista a su mano derecha, recordando el tacto tan delicado de la mano de la muchacha. Finalmente se dirigió a su habitación.

Y se quedó congelado por la sorpresa.

Enfrente de la puerta de su habitación, Touji, Kensuke y Hikari (quien por algún motivo estaba sosteniendo a Pen-Pen en los brazos) estaban charlando, al parecer esperando que abrieran.

Touji fue el primero en desviar la mirada hacia su dirección y en darse cuenta de que ahí estaba, dando una gran sonrisa, le hizo señas para que se acercara. Shinji no tardó en hacerlo, también él con una ancha sonrisa en la cara al ver que sus amigos (incluida la jefa de clase) habían venido a verlo.

En cuanto se paró enfrente de ellos, el muchacho más alto de repente pareció que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar y le dio un fuerte abrazo, de tal potencia que le apretó más de lo que hubiera querido las costillas laceradas, Rei de camino a la habitación le había informado sobre su estado de salud, sin bien el cual era alentador, indicaba que necesitaba tener cuidado y reposar bastante todavía.

"¡Ouch!. ¡Hey, cuidado!. ¡También yo me alegro de verlos pero todavía estoy lastimado!" dijo mitad adolorido mitad contento mientras hacía énfasis en la frase al agitar en el aire su mano izquierda.

Touji al parecer lo escuchó ya que lo dejó ir en un instante, con una expresión temerosa en la cara, sin duda por tener miedo de lastimarlo antes de hablar, "Hombre... es sólo que... ¡Nos preocupaste tanto!" por fin exclamó.

Kensuke fue quien continuó, "Es verdad, la mitad de la ciudad quedó destruida por el último Ángel, no te apareciste por un mes y nunca nos informaron nada de lo que te pasó", dijo el muchacho de lentes mientras filmaba de pies a cabeza con su cámara al joven Ikari, enfocándose en la mano vendada, "Pero ganaste, aunque creo que te llevaste una buena masticada..." terminó el muchacho con voz débil.

Shinji se sorprendió mucho ante las palabras de su amigo, de eso no sabía nada. "¿Destruida?. ¿Hablas en serio?" Ahora que recordaba, los rayos que el Ángel había disparado durante la primera parte de la pelea jamás lo alcanzaron, pero nunca se imaginó o se le pasó por la cabeza en ése momento a dónde fueron a impactar...

"¿No lo sabías? Debido a eso las evacuaciones fueron casi instantáneas, para éstos momentos deben de quedar muy pocas personas en la ciudad", explicó algo extrañada Hikari, mientras en sus brazos, el pingüino se agitaba en protesta de que lo dejaran ir. La chica finalmente accedió y el ave se dirigió sin dudar al joven Ikari, quien se agachó y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, para satisfacción del pingüino. Se incorporó.

Por un momento pensó en decirles que si no lo sabía era porque el último mes lo había pasado dentro del EVA, pero decidió no hacerlo, ellos se habían preocupado por él al pensar que había quedado herido de gravedad por la última pelea, no quería ponerlos más nerviosos al decirles que su propia máquina había sido la que lo dejó aislado durante cuatro semanas. "No... no me han informado nada al respecto, después de todo, apenas recuperé el conocimiento ayer..." no era la verdad completa, pero tampoco una mentira.

"¿Entonces sí estuviste dormido todo un mes?. ¡Rayos! No quiero sonar fatalista ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que entonces tuviste suerte para seguir vivo", dijo Touji, recordando con horror la semana entera que se tuvo que quedar en el hospital luego de lo del EVA-03. El prospecto de que Shinji lo hizo por cuatro le dio escalofríos.

"Sí, creo que podría decirse que sí..." contestó Shinji con una débil sonrisa, pero ésta se desvaneció antes de continuar extrañado, "¿Cómo... cómo es que están aquí? Se supone que sólo el personal de NERV puede entrar..."

Touji de inmediato se irguió por completo de orgullo al sacar de su bolsillo una tarjeta ID casi idéntica a la que él tenía. La leyenda 'Touji Suzuhara-Cuarto Elegido' y la foto del chico eran visibles en ella. "Bueno, aún sin EVA, todavía me consideran el Cuarto Elegido, y por lo tanto, en cierto grado, empleado de NERV. Ayanami nos dijo hace dos semanas que podríamos visitarte, cuando 'regresaras'... supongo que se refirió a que estabas inconsciente... bueno, no importa, Misato misma me entregó esto hace una semana, y con mi status tengo la jurisdicción de poder traer visitas al lugar siempre y cuando (con esto miró severamente a Kensuke quien sólo giró los ojos y dio un quejido) se comporten adecuadamente", dijo con una sonrisa.

Shinji no pudo evitar sentirse maravillado, en verdad tenía que agradecer el tener a amigos como ellos, en especial a Touji, quien a pesar de todo lo que le pasó a él y a su familia en relación con NERV, los EVAS... habían aguardado lo bastante como para venir a verlo. Entonces recordó lo que Hikari había dicho, "Entonces... ¿Ustedes no piensan evacuar también?" preguntó preocupado.

Ante esto, las tres personas quienes habían venido a verlo intercambiaron miradas, Kensuke ésta vez fue quien tomó la palabra. "De hecho, hicimos lo imposible para que nuestros padres aceptaran hasta el día de hoy para quedarnos, nuestro transporte a Tokyo-2 sale dentro de una hora", dijo con aire resignado.

"No podíamos irnos sin saber que estabas bien... diablos, es lo menos que podíamos hacer por ti después de todo lo que tú has hecho por ésta ciudad, por nosotros", continuó el deportista.

Fue en ése momento cuando Shinji se alegró más que nunca el haber regresado, tal vez el mundo real estuviera lleno de dolor y angustia, pero también de alegría y felicidad, algo que sentía muy intensamente en éstos momentos ante la declaración de sus amigos.

"G-gracias... no saben, lo mucho que significa esto para mí..." dijo Shinji con voz entrecortada, mientras dirigía la vista al piso, sintiéndose a punto de llorar y un poco avergonzado de que lo vieran hacerlo.

"¡Vamos hombre!. ¡No es para tanto!. ¡Tal vez no te veamos por un tiempo pero da por hecho que tienes nuestro apoyo!" exclamó Touji mientras amistosamente le daba unas palmadas en el hombro derecho.

Shinji asintió, luego recogió a Pen-Pen y se lo entregó de vuelta a Hikari. El ave al parecer se resistía a dejar los brazos del joven Ikari, pero finalmente no pudo hacer nada para evitar el intercambio, Hikari habló, "Se ve que te va a extrañar, la señorita Misato me pidió que por favor me lo llevara para cuidarlo, al decirme que al parecer, ustedes ya no iban a tener mucho tiempo para prestarle atención", dijo la chica mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pingüino como si fuera un oso de peluche.

Shinji se sorprendió un poco ante eso... si Misato se lo había pedido... tal vez la situación empezara a ponerse cada vez peor, algo le decía que su absorción dentro del EVA-01 sólo había sido el inicio de ello, como una bola de nieve que comenzaba a rodar y rodar sin poder detenerse cuesta abajo haciéndose más y más grande... "Oh, ya veo... te lo encargo, por favor cuídalo mucho", le pidió Shinji.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento antes de que Touji por fin dejara lo inevitable, "Bueno, ya es hora de que nos vayamos a la estación, no queda mucha gente pero el trámite y el papeleo para irse es muy tardado, si no lo hacemos a tiempo, perderemos el transporte", anunció.

"Ya veo, está bien. En verdad les agradezco mucho que se hayan preocupado tanto por mí", dijo Shinji, sin poder ocultar la felicidad en la voz, a pesar de saber que ya no los vería en un buen tiempo.

"Para nada, ya te lo dijimos, era lo menos que podíamos hacer", dijo Kensuke también con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba su mano a modo de despedida con la de Shinji.

"Recuérdalo Shinji, siempre te estaremos apoyando, pase lo que pase, no permitas que ninguno de ésos malditos Ángeles te gane, has llegado muy lejos como para permitir que eso pase", le dijo Touji muy serio mientras hacía lo mismo.

El joven Ikari sólo asintió a la vez que decía un firme "Claro". El Cuarto Elegido le respondió con una sonrisa.

Y así, dos del llamado grupo de los tres chiflados, emprendieron su camino, dejando solo al Tercer Elegido, pero él sabía que el espíritu de ellos estaría con él.

Fue entonces cuando Shinji notó que la jefa de clase aún seguía de pie enfrente de él.

"¿Hikari?. ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó confundido. "¿Acaso aún no te has despedido de Asuka? Lo más probable es que esté en el depart..." la chica lo interrumpió.

"No, ya lo hice ésta mañana antes de acompañar a Suzuhara y Aida. Lo que te quería decir es... por favor, cuida a Asuka..." dijo la muchacha.

"¿Eh?" exclamó el joven Ikari, estupefacto.

"Tal vez te parezca una tontería, llámalo 'intuición femenina', pero ella es mi amiga y algo me dice que dentro de poco algo terrible sucederá... Así que por favor, no permitas que nada malo le pase", dijo Hikari, con voz preocupada, con la cabeza agachada.

Shinji se le quedó viendo un momento, ésta actitud tan frágil era muy distinta a la jefa de clase gruñona que él conocía. Incluso tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que el pingüino en los brazos de la chica al parecer entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, ya que de la misma forma en que lo hicieron Touji y Kensuke, el ave le tendió un ala, al parecer con la intención de que se la estrechara. Shinji se sorprendió y recordó todas las veces en las que el ave había parecido tan inteligente como una persona, por lo que aceptó la invitación de Pen-Pen y respondió.

"Haré todo lo que pueda, lo juro", dijo en el tono más tranquilizador y lleno de confianza que pudo, con tal de calmar a la chica. Algo muy dentro de él también tenía la misma impresión que Hikari, una sensación inquietante muy parecida a la que sintió antes de que el Treceavo Ángel apareciera pero como Touji se lo había hecho ver, no había llegado tan lejos como para permitir que un Ángel pudiera vencerlo.

Hikari alzó la vista y soltó una risita al ver cómo el Tercer Elegido estrechaba con su mano una de las alas del pingüino. Al menos eso le devolvió un poco el buen humor. "Gracias", dijo, "y también... cuídate", terminó dando una pequeña reverencia y se alejó corriendo a toda prisa con el ave en brazos detrás de los dos muchachos que ya le llevaban una buena ventaja. Pudo escuchar cómo Hikari gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, "¿Es que no saben que tienen que esperar a una dama?"

Se quedó ahí parado, observando las figuras que cada vez se hacían más diminutas de aquellas personas a quienes sin duda ahora estaba más seguro que nunca de poder llamar amigos.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

* * *

"Hola... por fin viniste. Te demoraste bastante. ¿No crees?" dijo Kaji con voz burlona mientras observaba a su ejecutor. La sangre ya había formado un charco a sus pies. 

La figura tranquilamente se paró enfrente de él y se le quedó viendo un largo tiempo, examinándolo. Finalmente, alzó el brazo derecho. Una mano enguantada de blanco sostenía un pequeño revólver, el cual, arrogantemente, ni siquiera estaba provisto de un silenciador.

"No tienes por qué ser especial conmigo. Asegúrate de no fallar", incitó a la figura con sus lentes de tinte naranja para que terminara de una vez.

Al verlo, no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en lo similares que eran el padre y el hijo a pesar de que nunca se habían llevado bien y eran tan distantes.

Ambos tenían una determinación férrea, él sólo le había ayudado al más joven a descubrirla.

Ambos tenían muy clara su meta.

Y ambos no se detendrían ante ningún obstáculo para alcanzarla. La frialdad de éste hombre y el coraje que había mostrado su hijo en la última batalla se lo dejaban en claro.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco más al pensar que muy probablemente, tarde o temprano, padre e hijo serían enemigos o un obstáculo mutuo, al interferir el uno con la meta del otro.

Tal vez debía sentirse honrado, el mismísimo rey de ésta parte del tablero de ajedrez se iba a encargar de eliminar a su escurridiza persona. Por la forma tan fácil en que le había dado la impresión que podía moverse de lados, tenía la impresión de haber sido un alfil durante todo el juego. Sin duda, los Elegidos para el Comandante sólo eran peones, pero al parecer había olvidado que hasta los peones al coronarse, podían convertirse en una pieza desequilibrante en el juego. La pregunta era. ¿Gendo Ikari no olvidaría que su hijo muy probablemente se convertiría en la pieza más importante y que determinaría ése balance?

Kaji Ryouji sabía que todo éste asunto aún no se había decidido, aún faltaban más piezas de ambos lados del tablero por descubrirse y jugarse. Se decepcionó un poco al saber que no iba ser capaz de ver el desenlace de la partida.

BANG

Un sonido seco, casi como el que haría una botella siendo destapada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Una agudeza terrible justo en su corazón fue suficiente para que se derrumbara. Se sentía como si un cuchillo al rojo vivo le hubiera sido incrustado en el pecho.

Su asesino se le quedó viendo unos segundos más detrás de sus lentes naranjas, antes de guardar el arma en su chaqueta, darse la vuelta y alejarse con la misma tranquilidad con la que había llegado.

Kaji se quedó viendo a las penumbras en las que había desaparecido su atacante. La cálida sangre que fluía de sus heridas rápidamente hizo una gran charco debajo de él, el cual seguía expandiéndose erráticamente por el piso.

"Conque... éste es... mi fin..." pudo decir en voz baja, antes de dar una en extremo débil risa al recordar las palabras que hacía ya tiempo le había dicho a Shinji aquella tarde en el acuario, _"Un día, llegará el momento en que tendrás que decidir y hacer las cosas por tu cuenta"._

Sólo esperaba que aún no las hubiera olvidado, dentro de poco, muchas decisiones críticas dependerían de él, estaba seguro.

Su vista se fue nublando más y más, oscureciéndose poco a poco, casi fundiéndose con las penumbras que lo rodeaban.

La última imagen que tuvo antes de que la somnolencia que lo envolvía lo consumiera por completo fue la de cierta mujer de cabellos morados, sonriéndole ampliamente, con los brazos abiertos.

La sonrisa no se borró de sus labios a pesar de que su cuerpo ya no respiraba.

* * *

"¡Ya vine!" 

Sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que había dicho ésas palabras.

No importaba, era bueno poder estar por fin otra vez en casa.

No pudo evitar dar una sonrisa al recordar el día de ayer, la visita de Rei se le había hecho algo inusual, pero no podía negar que había sido muy placentera. Sin duda, la distancia entre ellos dos se había hecho cada vez más y más corta desde que se habían conocido, tal vez más que con Asuka a pesar de ser su compañera de cuarto. No pudo evitar pensar que tal vez, ésa poca distancia que aún los separaba podría acortarse más...

Sin duda, la posterior visita de sus amigos también le habían levantado mucho los ánimos. Se sentía feliz por contar con personas como ellas. Le alegraba saber que al menos, contaba con su apoyo a éstas alturas, ya que no dudaba de lo que Hikari le había dicho. Él mismo podía percibirlo...

Dentro de poco, las cosas cambiarían para siempre.

Algo malo sucedería. Pero daría todo su esfuerzo por evitarlo.

"¿Señorita Misato?" preguntó al notar que no había respuesta.

'_De seguro ya se fue a trabajar'_, pensó. Dio unos cuantos pasos en el comedor, donde no encontró a nadie. Con cuidado, colocó la maleta en la que Rei había llevado sus ropas sobre la mesa. Aún tenía la mano izquierda vendada así como parte del pecho y espalda. Ésta mañana Ritsuko lo había visitado en su habitación del hospital para informarle que ya podía retirarse, pero que aún debía reposar bastante y tener cuidado con sus heridas, las cuales si bien no eran graves, al sólo ser leves fisuras en sus huesos, requerían unas pocas semanas para recuperarse por completo.

Se había alegrado de poder marcharse del horrible y monótono lugar, por lo que en cuanto la doctora salió, se vistió, guardó su SDAT en un bolsillo de sus pantalones y se dirigió a los vestidores para tomar de su casillero sus pertenencias. No es que realmente tuviera muchas, tan sólo su billetera la cual contenía su tarjeta ID y unas cuantas cintas que había dejado ahí para su SDAT. La alegría no le duró mucho al salir y ver la pirámide de NERV, la cual aún tenía la punta faltante e inmensas grúas estaban sin duda, realizando los últimos toques a la reparación de las placas de armadura exteriores de la estructura. No pudo evitar pensar en lo difícil que debió haber sido arreglar todos los daños de la batalla con el último Ángel. Un vistazo al techo del Geofrente le confirmó que también el agujero por donde había sido despedido y el monstruo había descendido también ya no estaba.

Cuando el transporte para salir del Geofrente finalmente lo llevó de vuelta a la superficie, su humor se deprimió un poco más al ver el estado tan lamentable en que estaba la ciudad. Casi todo eran ruinas, ahora no dudaba del por qué Touji, Kensuke y Hikari le habían dicho que las evacuaciones no se habían hecho esperar. Tokyo-3 había sido abandonada a su suerte. Por fortuna, la periferia de la ciudad todavía se encontraba en buenas condiciones (relativamente, unos cuantos edificios mostraban leves daños y vidrios rotos, pero al parecer estaban deshabitados por completo), así que el departamento donde vivía no había sufrido daño alguno.

Pasó a la sala donde encontró a Asuka, con la cabeza recargada contra la mesa, parecía estar pensando en algo...

"Ya llegué, Asu..." fue interrumpido y la débil sonrisa que tenía al verla fue borrada casi al instante.

"¡No me hables!" contestó la muchacha antes de levantar la cara y apoyarla en una mano, mirando la pared.

"... L-lo siento", dijo Shinji. Hasta decir ésas palabras se sentía como algo nuevo¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que las había usado?

"Qué mala es Misato. No perdía nada con decírmelo", dijo Asuka, con voz resignada.

"¿Eh?. ¿De qué hablas?" contestó extrañado Shinji.

"Me refiero al joven Kaji. Dejó un mensaje en la contestadora y se veía claramente que le sucedió algo. Misato lloró toda la noche después de oírlo", explicó la Segunda Elegida.

Las palabras de Asuka le cayeron como un balde agua fría a Shinji. Tragó saliva mientras inadvertidamente para él abría mucho los ojos.

La pelirroja al parecer notó su reacción, ya que se le quedó viendo por un instante antes de incorporarse rápidamente.

"¿No me digas que tú sabes algo?. ¡Vamos!. ¡Anda, dímelo!" exigió la chica mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo sacudía ferozmente.

Shinji ante su reacción, casi se olvidó de cuando la muchacha fue la primera en ir a verlo al hospital, recordó por un fugaz momento la charla que había tenido con ella y la decisión en conjunto que ambos habían tenido para hablar sobre ciertas cosas muy importantes para ellos. Sin duda, Kaji era... o más bien había sido alguien muy importante para ella, no sabía hasta qué punto, pero sí lo bastante como para preocuparla mucho.

Se preguntó cómo le explicaría lo que seguramente le sucedió al hombre tan agradable si sus suposiciones eran correctas.

"¿C-cómo crees que voy a saber algo? Si apenas me dieron de alta. Además... antes de eso permanecí dentro del EVA..." dijo débilmente, con la esperanza de que la Segunda Elegida se lo creyera y lo dejara ir. La expresión desesperada de Asuka se desvaneció al instante a la vez que lo soltaba, una mirada triste se posaba en su rostro, al parecer recordando que había prometido hablar con el muchacho cuando fuera un momento mejor.

El cual definitivamente no sería ahora.

"Está bien. Déjalo así", dijo la pelirroja antes de retirarse alicaída a su habitación y cerrar suavemente la puerta.

Shinji hizo lo mismo, mientras las conjeturas en su mente ataban cabos. _'Tal parece que ya no volveremos a ver a Kaji... Él sabía que tarde o temprano le iba a suceder esto, ya que era el riesgo de su trabajo, pero no sé de qué manera podré decírselo a Asuka...'_

Al entrar a su habitación, notó que estaba tal cual la había dejado aquella mañana antes de enfrentarse al Catorceavo Ángel. Una fina capa de polvo cubría los muebles pero nada más.

Estaba a punto de recostarse en su cama cuando notó algo que yacía encima de ella.

Era una cinta, sin duda para su SDAT. Con curiosidad, la tomó y la examinó.

Una escritura profesional estaba marcada en un lado: _'K.R. a S.I.'_

Sacó su SDAT del bolsillo y expulsó la cinta que había estado oyendo durante su corta estadía en el hospital. Se sentó en su cama antes de meter la desconocida grabación, se puso cómodo y presionó el botón de 'Play'.

"_Shinji, soy yo. Para cuando estés oyendo esto, yo ya habré... sido quitado del tablero por decirlo de una forma. Katsuragi de seguro para éstos momentos también ya lo sabrá, pero por favor... sólo dile a Asuka si insiste demasiado que tuve que ser transferido de vuelta a la rama de Alemania de NERV, Katsuragi no tendrá el valor para decírselo. Confío en que tú podrás saber cuándo será el momento para que ella sepa la verdad. Sin embargo, no dejé esto para pedirte ése favor, sino para advertirte: Sólo tres Ángeles más quedan a partir del último que venciste, pero tal y como sospeché, no serán tu única preocupación, una producción en serie de EVAS está siendo construida en éstos momentos alrededor del todo el mundo. No sé cuántas Unidades sean, pero algo me dice que no serán para prestar apoyo en contra de los Ángeles sino para algo muy distinto... También es probable que muy pronto NERV reciba a un Quinto Elegido, pero todo indica que será enviado directamente por SEELE... mantente alerta, puede que tus amigos estén cerca, pero tus enemigos tal vez lo estén mucho más. Pase lo que pase, ten cuidado y recuérdalo, llegará el momento en que tendrás que decidir y hacer las cosas por tu cuenta. Nunca lo olvides._

_Algo más... por favor, encárgate de regar mi jardín, sería una pena que ésas sandías se echaran a perder"._

La grabación terminó con un 'click' y luego sólo se oyó estática. Shinji detuvo la cinta y se quedó muy quieto, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar.

No pudo evitar unas lágrimas silenciosas que bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas a la vez que sentía una opresión en el pecho que nade tenía que ver con sus heridas. Se quedó así durante varios minutos, lamentando mucho la pérdida de la persona quien le había parecido la figura paterna que no había tenido por casi diez años, y que desde aquella plática tan lejana en el acuario le había servido de guía. No sabía si podría ser capaz de continuar él solo ahora que dicha persona se había ido para siempre.

Después, se desplomó en la cama, las lágrimas y el dolor en su corazón aún eran palpables, pero no podía ignorar la advertencia de Kaji. Tres Ángeles más...

Un destello en su mente pasó rápidamente, así como una fugaz sensación de dolor al ver las imágenes...

Recuerdos sin duda, de su estancia en el EVA.

Algo que parecía un ave de caza, hecha de luz azul y cristal.

Un anillo de energía blanca.

Ojos llenos de una extraña malicia, pero no recordaba bien su color...

Las escurridizas imágenes se desvanecieron de la mente del Tercer Elegido pero dejaron bien marcada su impresión.

¿Acaso había sido eso la... apariencia de los Ángeles restantes?

No lo sabía, además... ¿Una producción en serie de EVAS? Sin duda, parecía muy sospechoso que estuvieran construyendo más Unidades por todo el mundo con tan pocos enemigos restantes. Si bien cada Ángel parecía ir aumentando en poder, todo indicaba que los últimos tres serían difíciles de vencer, pero no por ello invencibles, y aunque Ritsuko le había dicho ésta mañana antes de irse que debía permanecer alerta ya que su Unidad-01 de momento era la única funcional (ya que los EVAS 00 y 02 aún estaban, según ella, en la fase final de su largo proceso de regeneración), confiaba en que si se presentaba un nuevo ataque, podría hacerle frente, como ya se había vuelto costumbre.

Finalmente, la mención de un Quinto Elegido... enviado directamente por ésa organización tan misteriosa... SEELE. Y la insinuación de Kaji sólo lo había inquietado aún más, parecía como si hubiera creído que dicho Elegido tal vez fuera una especie de... traidor o que quizás no cooperaría del todo con NERV. Además, si era transferido aquí¿No llevaría un EVA consigo? Al parecer, la producción en serie por lo que había oído en la cinta no había completado ninguna Unidad. Todo esto era demasiado extraño. Odiaba tener que hacerle frente a tanta incertidumbre.

Secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos con su mano sana, suspiró y se quedó viendo fijamente el techo.

Sólo esperaba hacer lo correcto cuando llegara la hora.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando finalmente Misato llegó a casa y Shinji tenía preparada la cena, algo que disfrutó un poco hacer luego de haber sido apartado de dicha tarea por tanto tiempo. 

Sin embargo...

Shinji no pudo evitar dejar que su vista vagara por la mesa servida a sus dos compañeras de cuarto, las cuales no tenían al parecer el menor interés en empezar una conversación. _'Hace mucho tiempo que no estábamos los tres juntos, pero aún así, se siente pesado el ambiente'_, pensó Shinji mientras manipulando los palillos con su mano derecha tomaba un poco de carne del plato central para acompañar lo que quedaba en su tazón de arroz. _'Aunque era de esperarse'_, concluyó, al ver fugazmente a Misato y recordar la cinta que Kaji le había dejado.

Sin dudarlo, había arruinado la cinta al sacar el rollo de grabación magnética y arrojarlo a la basura. Lo que menos quería en éstos momentos era que cualquiera de las dos personas con quienes compartía lo que llamaba hogar descubrieran que él poseía información y conocimiento que tal vez pudieron haber usado para influenciar al agente de dejar de lado su peligroso trabajo cuando aún estaban a tiempo. No era que no creyera que no eran capaces de respetar su intimidad (después de todo, su habitación estaba intacta cuando la revisó al llegar), pero no creía que Kaji hubiera querido eso. Y decididamente él tampoco. Kaji al igual que él, había tenido sus motivos para hacer su trabajo, y había aceptado sin dudarlo las consecuencias por ello.

¿Sería él capaz de aceptarlas también?. ¿Por terribles que fueran?

Se disponía a terminar de comer y comenzar a levantar al menos sus platos sucios cuando el sonar del teléfono se hizo escuchar en el pequeño departamento. Asuka y Misato voltearon brevemente al buró donde estaba colocado pero dado que él era quien estaba más cerca del aparato, se incorporó y lo contestó, usando su mano vendada para irla ejercitando un poco para que cuando sanara, no se sintiera rígida o incómoda. Una leve punzada de dolor, pero ya no tan fuerte como cuando despertó por primera vez en el hospital la recorrió.

"¿Sí, diga?" preguntó, sin saber realmente qué esperar al otro lado de la línea.

"_Llamada de larga distancia para Sohryu Asuka Langley desde Alemania, por favor no cuelgue"_, la voz de una operadora se hizo escuchar. Shinji se quedó un poco sorprendido al oír el mensaje mientras la tediosa música de espera comenzaba a sonar, indeciso, le tendió el teléfono a la pelirroja. Si la llamada era desde Alemania, decididamente él ni siquiera sería capaz de decir nada coherente en alemán con quien fuera la persona que estaba llamando, además, estaba seguro que la Segunda Elegida se molestaría si trataba de conversar en una llamada dirigida exclusivamente a ella.

"Es una llamada de larga distancia desde Alemania, dicen que es para ti Asuka", dijo a la pelirroja, la cual dejó ver una expresión un tanto sorprendida. Pero un instante después, retomó su actitud de indiferencia mientras que decía en una voz sarcástica y exasperada, "¡Oh!. ¡Lamento mucho molestarlo en asuntos tan triviales como éstos, Invencible y Poderoso Shinji!"

Shinji abrió un poco más los ojos ante el comentario tan agrio por parte de la muchacha. Semejante sobrenombre se oía tan lleno de desprecio por parte de ella que se quedó congelado un momento antes de replicarle, "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pero Asuka ya estaba hablando con un grueso acento alemán, el cual apenas y podía entender.

"**Guten tag Mutter"**, dijo la chica cuando del otro lado del teléfono se oía una voz con un acento igualmente fuerte que decía las palabras rápidamente.

"**Danke, sehr gut"**, continuó la muchacha en un tono dulce que para Shinji obviamente era fingido al extremo, si la conocía bastante bien al vivir ya varios meses con ella. **"¿Und ihnen?"**

'_¿Mutter?'_ pensó Shinji, mientras Asuka continuaba con una voz alegre en el teléfono, **"Du soltest nicht dafür sorgen"**. No sabía alemán pero por lo menos sabía que dicha palabra significaba 'Madre', por lo que su primera impresión fue que Asuka estaba hablando con su madre pero...

'_Es su madrastra'_, pensó casi al instante luego de desechar la última conclusión. _'Si mal no recuerdo, su verdadera madre... murió'_. Pensó de vuelta en la última noche que habían pasado juntos antes de la batalla contra el Séptimo Ángel. Asuka al parecer había caminado somnolienta hasta desplomarse justo en su cama, Shinji recordó que los ojos casi se le salieron de sus órbitas cuando se atrevió a abrirlos y ver los senos casi expuestos de la hermosa chica frente a él. Había estado a punto de tratar de besarla al notar cuán hermosa y frágil se veía, pero justo cuando había estado a punto de hacerlo... una única lágrima se derramó de uno de sus ojos, mientras dormida llamaba a su madre, _"... Mamá... ¿Por qué te moriste...?"_ había dicho la muchacha, deteniendo en seco a Shinji a escasos milímetros de hacer contacto con sus labios.

En ése estado, había mostrado una faceta que nada tenía que ver con la chica fuerte y orgullosa que él conocía, por lo que haberla besado en ése momento habría sido un abuso de su confianza y seguramente algo imperdonable para ella. Incluso en ése entonces cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que quería o el por qué piloteaba, le había parecido que aprovecharse de ella habría sido algo indigno, cobarde y muy bajo, incluso para él. Por lo que sin dudarlo un segundo se había incorporado y llevado una sábana para acostarse en el futon abandonado por la chica y evitar llevarse una golpiza en la mañana cuando Asuka despertara y se diera cuenta de que ambos habían pasado la noche juntos en un único futon.

El aroma tan intoxicante de ella que emanaba de su cama lo había rodeado por completo toda la noche, haciéndole que dormir hubiera sido casi imposible, pero de alguna forma, lo había logrado...

Shinji suspiró al recordar ésa noche, ahora estaba más seguro que nunca de haber al menos, hecho una decisión correcta en aquel entonces. Luego dejó que sus pensamientos continuaran, _'A su madre... le pasó lo mismo que la mía. Pero... ahora que lo pienso... me da la impresión de haber visto a mi mamá dentro del EVA. Sí...'_

Una impresión fugaz, de una mujer de cabellos cafés y ojos verdes bajo la sombra de un árbol, mirándolo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras amamantaba a un bebé que sostenía contra su pecho pasó rápidamente por la mente del joven Ikari.

Estaba más claro que nunca. _'Sí la vi. Ésa era mi mamá'_. Los nublados recuerdos de su estancia en el EVA se estaban haciendo más y más claros, tanto que cuando estaba a punto de recordar una extraña conversación con... alguien antes de ver a su madre, su concentración fue interrumpida por la despedida de Asuka en el teléfono.

"**Auf Wieddersehen"**, dijo la pelirroja mientras colgaba el teléfono con fuerza en su lugar. Shinji volteó a verla, su fuerte despedida lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, de algo que seguramente era importante, pero no podía recordar por qué...

Asuka notó que Shinji la estaba mirando, y no tardó ni un segundo en reprochárselo de golpe, "¡Qué tanto estás viendo!" preguntó gritando.

Shinji sólo hizo una mueca y retrocedió un poco, sorprendido y levemente atemorizado de la muchacha. "¿Pero qué te sucede? Si hace un momento estabas hablando tan alegremente", dijo en voz baja el Tercer Elegido con una expresión extrañada en la cara.

Asuka al parecer se dio cuenta de su innecesario arranque tan explosivo y dando un suspiro se recargó contra el buró del teléfono. "¡Bah...! No lo hago porque me gusta. Sólo es mi deber, para mis superiores", explicó ella, con voz desganada. "Ella no es mi madre, pero me crió. Aunque... tampoco la odio, es sólo que no puedo llevarme bien con ella", terminó la chica en voz baja antes de quedarse en silencio.

Shinji seguía mirándola fijamente, era la primera vez desde que conocía a Asuka que ella hablaba tanto de su persona, por lo que los nuevos gritos de la muchacha nuevamente lo desconcertaron.

Asuka se dio cuenta de que se había quedado callada por un momento y que quizás había dicho más de lo que necesitaba a cierta persona sobre la que en éstos momentos no era capaz de confrontar, por lo que decidió optar por la ruta más fácil para escapar de cualquier tipo de cuestionamiento por parte del muchacho. "¿Y por qué te estoy contando todo esto?. ¡Tonto...!" gritó antes de salir corriendo a su alcoba y aislarse dando un portazo.

Shinji sólo dio un suspiro mientras miraba la puerta recién azotada y escuchaba por primera vez la voz de Misato en toda la noche.

"Qué molesta se pone", dijo la mujer mayor, sorbiendo su cerveza.

"¿Usted cree? Si siempre actúa así", dijo Shinji, con la mirada exasperada que daba cada vez que veía que la pelirroja salía de sus casillas o él era la víctima de sus reclamos.

* * *

Asuka se dejó caer en su cama, luego de cerrar con fuerza la puerta de su habitación, acurrucando su rostro contra la almohada y sosteniéndola firmemente con sus brazos. 

"Mamá..." susurró, mientras los recuerdos comenzaban a fluir como el agua en su mente.

'_¡Mamá!'_ Una niña pequeña, con el cabello rojo y un elegante vestido negro y un moño blanco en el cuello, corriendo, con una expresión de pura emoción y felicidad en el rostro. _'¿Qué crees mamá?. ¡Me han elegido!. ¡Me eligieron como la piloto elite que protegerá a la humanidad!. ¡Fui escogida entre miles de niños!. ¿No es grandioso?'_

La niña se detuvo frente a una ventana que mostraba una habitación de hospital, donde en la cama, una mujer adulta tenía en los brazos una muñeca de trapo. Totalmente ausente al resto del mundo.

'_¡Soy especial!. ¡Por fin soy lo que siempre has deseado!. ¡Por eso mamá, voltea a verme!. ¡Mamá...!'_

Los recuerdos se detuvieron ante el susurro de la adolescente mientras abrazaba con aún más fuerza la almohada que tenía en sus brazos. "Ahora que lo pienso, sólo he podido matar a un Ángel, usando mi ingenio... y eso casi me costó la vida". Recordó su misión con el Octavo Ángel; de no haber sido por Shinji, indudablemente habría caído al fondo del volcán y habría muerto irremediablemente.

"Además, cuando llegué, él ya había derrotado a tres". Recordó la grabación que Ritsuko les mostró de la batalla del EVA-01 contra el Tercer Ángel, lo temible y poderosa que la máquina se había visto. También recordaba los informes con respecto al Cuarto y Quinto Ángeles, ambos también vencidos por él.

"El Sexto fue con ayuda de las Fuerzas Navales del Océano Pacífico y con la de Shinji". No había querido admitirlo en público, pero después de ésa misión muy en el fondo había sentido el instante en que su mente y la del muchacho se habían sincronizado ante el pensamiento '¡Ábrete!' para poder forzar a que la gigantesca bestia se tragara dos barcos y estallaran dentro. Ella sola no abría podido haberlo conseguido.

"Para el Séptimo tuve que trabajar con él, de lo contrario no lo habríamos vencido". El Ángel que había partido en dos, demostró ser tan problemático que sólo un ataque en conjunto de los dos EVAS pudo vencerlo.

"Los dos siguientes fueron entre los tres". Recordó al Noveno, el cual gracias a su trabajo en equipo había caído rápidamente antes de que lograra hacer un daño considerable. "En pocas palabras, sólo hice lo que me ordenaron..." Pero desde el Décimo empezó a sentir que quizás ella no había sido de mucha ayuda, después de todo, ése había sido el Ángel más grande de todos y Shinji había sido capaz de detener su caída por completo él solo. La Unidad-01 había tenido que resistir todo el peso del Ángel durante unos buenos quince segundos antes de que la Niña Modelo y ella llegaran para abrir el Campo-AT del ser y destruir su núcleo.

"Y desde entonces..." con el Onceavo ellos no habían tenido que hacer absolutamente nada, salvo esperar casi todo un día en una cabina de contacto. El Doceavo había significado el cada vez mayor aumento de poder del EVA-01 y de destreza en las habilidades del Tercer Elegido. Shinji lo había hecho pedazos en tan sólo un instante. Aún se horrorizaba ante el recuerdo de la máquina púrpura emergiendo de la esfera cubriendo todo de sangre.

"Y los siguientes dos..." el EVA-03 la había derrotado de un golpe, mientras que contra el Catorceavo no pudo hacer nada frenarlo. Pensó en lo maltrecha que había quedado su Unidad-02; tanto que apenas estaban terminando de hacerle las reparaciones finales. "Eran demasiado fuertes, ni siquiera pude hacer algo para detenerlos". Con tristeza, recordó el informe sobre ambos incidentes, cómo el EVA-01 había derrotado por su cuenta a los dos Ángeles que hasta el momento, habían demostrado ser los más poderosos.

"El Invencible Shinji... fue quien los derrotó". Inconscientemente visualizó la dura y fría mirada del Tercer Elegido, con sus ojos que parecían brillar por su cuenta cuando piloteaba y demostraba que ningún Ángel era rival para él, alguien quien nunca había conocido el amargo sabor de la derrota. Abrazó con más fuerza la almohada y una expresión dolida apareció en su rostro.

"¿En verdad soy alguien especial?" preguntó en voz baja, apenas conteniendo un sollozo, hundiendo la cara en la suave tela de la almohada. "Dímelo, por favor, mamá..."

No era justo.

Simplemente no era justo.

Toda su vida había entrenado y se había preparado para ser piloto del Evangelion.

Merecía ser la mejor.

¿Verdad?

Y sin embargo, un muchacho común y corriente desde el principio la había superado en todos los aspectos en los que se suponía ella tenía que ser superior.

Peor aún, había estado segura de que lo odiaba por eso, pero últimamente al ver lo mucho que él se había sacrificado por todos... por ella...

Ya no estaba tan segura...

* * *

Pasaron tres semanas con una lentitud increíble. La situación en la residencia de Misato Katsuragi en verdad se sentía cada vez más y más tensa. La Segunda Elegida aún no se había atrevido a hablar de frente con Shinji, quien había sanado satisfactoriamente desde que salió del EVA. Ya no llevaba más las vendas en el torso ni tampoco en la mano izquierda, de hecho, ésa mañana había dicho que "Se sentía mejor que nunca". No sabía por qué aún no lo había hecho, pero seguramente Shinji saldría con algún argumento en extremo noble al que ella no podría responder y la dejaría en una situación incómoda. 

Por otra parte, Misato cada vez se aparecía menos en su propio hogar, regresando cada vez más tarde de NERV con la excusa de que "tenía mucho trabajo" pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que quizás tenía algo que ver con la repentina desaparición de Kaji. En verdad extrañaba al encantador hombre pero al parecer, él también la había dejado.

No importaba... ella siempre había estado sola y se las había arreglado para seguir adelante.

"Asuka. ¿Me escuchas?" una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sentada en su cabina de simulación para una prueba de sincronización, había estado divagando. Aún no le habían permitido subir a su EVA, el cual al parecer ya estaba completamente reparado y listo para el combate, al igual que la Unidad-00. Ritsuko les había dicho que para su fortuna, la regeneración de ambos EVAS se había adelantado una semana más de lo esperado.

Qué bien, así podría quedarse de espectadora mientras Shinji salía y vencía al siguiente Ángel por sí mismo. Quizás hasta debería llevar un letrero de tamaño familiar para su EVA en la siguiente batalla con alguna leyenda que le advirtiera al Ángel que mejor se rindiera, ya que el baka nunca perdía...

Hablando del baka, a él no lo habían llamado para hacer la prueba, ni tampoco a la Niña Modelo...

¿Acaso sólo querían comprobar los resultados de ella?

"Por favor no pienses en otras cosas ahora. ¡Concéntrate!" escuchó la voz de Ritsuko otra vez por el comunicador.

"Eso es lo que hago. Como de costumbre", respondió la pelirroja tratando de sonar molesta mientras apretaba un poco más los controles.

* * *

"¿Qué le pasa a Asuka?" preguntó la Teniente Ibuki. "Se ve algo angustiada. Y éstas lecturas de su radio de sincronización no son muy buenas que digamos... No pasa de los 30 puntos", dijo Maya dando una ojeada a su monitor. 

"Vaya problema", respondió Ritsuko con un suspiro. "Su radio está empezando a decaer justo ahora cuando por fin terminamos de reparar las máquinas. Tal vez lo mejor sea darle prioridad a la Unidad de Rei".

Definitivamente a Ritsuko no le agradaba para nada el resultado tan pobre de la Segunda Elegida. Sólo tres Ángeles más y después todo terminaría...

Pero como Shinji lo había dicho hacía ya tiempo, cada Ángel que aparecía se volvía más fuerte con respecto al anterior. Si el último había hecho pedazos a dos EVAS y al Geofrente y la Unidad-01 pudo eliminarlo de milagro, el prospecto de lo que los últimos fueran capaces de hacer no le gustaba nada.

Necesitaban a los tres EVAS funcionales a toda su capacidad, aunque el EVA-01 fuera su as bajo la manga, el que ahora obedeciera únicamente al hijo del Comandante y ya no dependiera de una fuente de energía externa le hacía ver la mortífera arma que en verdad era semejante monstruo.

* * *

Cuando regresó al departamento, Misato no estaba, vaya sorpresa. 

Lo que le llamó la atención fue que cuando se adentró un poco más al lugar, el sonido de la música se estaba haciendo escuchar.

Venía de la habitación de Shinji, al parecer estaba tocando su cello.

Era una tonada si bien no impecable, debido a los deslices que su oído pudo captar aquí y allá, era tranquilizadora, llena de una paz que sin duda, ahora mismo ella no sentía.

Así que al parecer, pilotear no era el único talento del baka.

No se habían molestado en decirle sus resultados, pero por la mirada con la que la científica Akagi la había despedido, sabía que no podían ser nada buenos.

De repente, sintió una extraña rabia que se incrementaba cada vez más y más, al parecer, la apacible música en vez de calmarla, hacía todo lo contrario al recordarle sin razón aparente todos los fracasos en su vida.

Odiaba a todos y a todo.

A sus padres, por abandonarla cuando sólo era una niña.

A Kaji y Misato, por tratarla siempre como una simple niña y no como una persona mayor, cuando siempre había tratado de demostrar que ya no era una mocosa.

A la Niña Modelo, por recordarle cada vez que la veía a la odiosa muñeca con que su madre la había confundido.

A Shinji, por haberla superado siempre desde el principio, sin esforzarse, casi como si el pilotear el EVA fuera algo natural para él.

Al Evangelion, por condenarla a una vida de fracasos cuando se suponía debería de haber sido la mejor en manejar a semejante Mecha al haberle dedicado diez años enteros de su vida.

Pero más que nada, se odiaba a sí misma. Por tener una actitud que no dejaba que nadie se le acercara. Por tratar de aparentar siempre ser fuerte con ése falso orgullo suyo cuando en realidad era una persona tan frágil como cualquier otra. Por haber vivido... una vida vacía...

No podía aguantarlo más, se dio media vuelta y se metió a su habitación, el único lugar donde se sentía al menos hasta cierto punto, a salvo, lejos de todo, lejos de todo lo que le recordara sus fallas. De un portazo, se encerró.

* * *

Shinji estaba tocando cuando el sonido de la puerta de Asuka azotándose lo interrumpió. 

Por primera vez desde hacía ya tiempo, tocaba su cello. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, simplemente le habían dado ganas de hacerlo, de tocar su propia música en vez de escucharla por su SDAT. Había sido un cambio agradable, al perderse en la tonada de improviso que había creado, dejando fluir sus emociones.

Pero el humor agrio de Asuka al parecer lo había alcanzado justo cuando la oyó meterse en su habitación. Seguir tocando ya no le pareció tan buena idea.

Suspirando, dejó su instrumento recargado contra la pared y casi sin darse cuenta de incorporó y salió de su habitación.

No fue sino hasta cuando ya estaba en el pasillo que se detuvo al darse cuenta hacia dónde se dirigía.

'_¿A dónde rayos vas?'_ una voz en su mente le dijo. No era sino hasta ahora que se había dado cuenta de que había salido de su cuarto.

'_A... a hablar con Asuka... ¿No?'_ se respondió a sí mismo. Hacía tres semanas que había salido del hospital y la promesa que ambos Elegidos habían hecho de hablar aún no se cumplía. Además, no era ningún tonto, se había dado cuenta de que en éste lugar que llamaba 'hogar', la situación se había puesto cada vez peor. Sin duda, a Asuka le pasaba algo grave, desde aquella noche en la que recibió la llamada de su madrastra, había notado que la muchacha era más agresiva que de costumbre, y sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. Incluso a veces se despertaba en la noche cuando creía haberla oído sollozar.

'_Y aún si ella accediera a platicar. ¿Qué le dirías? "Hola Asuka, he notado que últimamente tu actitud se está jodiendo cada vez más. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comprar los ingredientes para la cena?" Sí, claro'_. En definitiva no, pero estaba seguro que quizás tenía algo que ver con lo que Kaji le había dicho alguna vez. Tragó saliva al recordar las palabras del espía en su jardín de sandías.

"_Toda su vida su meta ha sido pilotear el EVA y ser la mejor en hacerlo, es su máscara para olvidar su pasado. Es normal que actuara así ahora que la has superado por mucho, así sea por otras razones; lo que sucede es que tú has hallado tu propósito, mientras que ella se encuentra cada vez más confundida porque el suyo parece desvanecerse con el paso del tiempo"._

Suspiró. Ya era hora de ponerle fin a una situación tan incómoda, Kaji también le había dicho que debía decirle a la pelirroja el por qué de sus acciones, lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella. Ya lo había hecho con Rei. No podía ser más difícil, por lo que avanzó a la habitación de Asuka.

Recordó que ésta alguna vez había sido SU habitación. No supo por qué pero eso lo hizo sonreír un poco.

Se paró frente a la puerta y tocó dos veces, suavemente.

"¿Asuka?" preguntó.

La respuesta tardó lo que le pareció una eternidad en llegar. "¿Qué quieres?" la voz de la muchacha se oía entrecortada y quebrada... casi como si hubiera estado... llorando.

"Eh... es sobre... Kaji", Shinji pensó que tal vez esto la animaría un poco. "Llamó hace unas horas... quería que tú y Misato se enteraran que había sido enviado de vuelta a Alemania, pero no se había podido comunicar hasta ahora", terminó Shinji, tratando de disfrazar lo más posible su mentira.

"Qué bien..." la voz desganada de la Segunda Elegida contestó después de otro rato.

'_Parece que no'_, pensó Shinji. Bien, mejor ir directo al grano ahora que al menos no le estaba hablando solamente a la puerta.

"Hay... hay algo más que quería decirte Asuka... desde que desperté en el hospital hace tres semanas..." comenzó Shinji. Podía escuchar su corazón retumbando en sus oídos con tanta fuerza y velocidad como si hubiera corrido todo un maratón. "¿Sabes? Cuando llegué a Tokyo-3 y empecé a pilotear el EVA... ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía... sólo seguía las órdenes que me daban, ya que hacían que todo fuera más fácil. Pero después, conforme pasaba el tiempo, y te conocí a ti y veía cómo la gente a mi alrededor peleaba sin descanso contra el enemigo... me di cuenta de que yo en verdad tenía un propósito, una razón de ser". Se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento, esperaba que tal vez Asuka lo interrumpiera o dijera algo, pero no fue el caso, así que siguió hablando. "Antes veía al EVA como una carga, como algo que tenía que hacer a la fuerza ya que era uno de los pocos que podían manejarlo, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no era así, que si lo monto es porque es mi deber, mi misión, algo que sólo tú... Rei y yo podemos cumplir. Para proteger a todos, para sobrevivir". El Tercer Elegido volvió a hacer una pausa, aquí venía lo que siempre había querido decirle, "Creo que te molestaste mucho conmigo aquella noche antes de que atacara el último Ángel. No te culpo, sé que para ti, pilotear el EVA es algo muy importante y me disculpo contigo si te ofendí de alguna manera, pero no voy a dejar de esforzarme en pilotear, no habiendo llegado a éste punto. No me importa si crees que es sólo para hacerte sentir mal o si crees que si piloteo tal vez sea para humillarte. No es así. Si lo hago es para proteger a la gente que me importa... a gente... como tú, Asuka. Eres una persona muy importante para mí, al igual que Rei. Cuando vi lo que el Ángel le había hecho a sus EVAS... me molesté... me enojé como nunca lo habría creído posible. Es por eso... que no puedo dejar que algo malo te pase a ti o a Rei en algún próximo ataque; antes preferiría tener que ser yo quien pelee solo contra el enemigo por difícil o peligroso que sea si eso significa que ninguna de ustedes es lastimada".

Terminó de decir las palabras y fue como si una carga sumamente pesada le hubiera sido levantada de sus hombros. Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando levemente y sus rodillas amenazaban con ceder en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué decírselo había sido más difícil que con Rei? No lo sabía, pero ahora sólo podía esperar la respuesta de Asuka.

Se quedó parado ahí durante un minuto entero, y al ver que Asuka al parecer aún estaba asimilando todo lo que había dicho, agregó, "No espero una respuesta tuya ahora mismo, sólo quería que lo supieras... Si deseas hablar, siempre estaré dispuesto a escucharte".

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Justo antes de entrar, le pareció escuchar pasos del cuarto de la pelirroja que se aproximaban al pasillo.

Pero la puerta no se abrió.

Suspirando, entró a su habitación, cerró suavemente la puerta y se recostó en su cama.

Esperaba haber hecho una decisión correcta.

* * *

Ya era casi medianoche cuando la pelirroja finalmente salió de su habitación. 

No había esperado que Shinji se hubiera atrevido a hablarle sobre un tema tan delicado y hubiera sido capaz de decirle lo que él tenía en mente.

Tan sólo una prueba más de que ya no era el Shinji tímido a quien había conocido en el portaaviones. Sin duda, había madurado, mucho más que ella misma.

Quizás... sólo quizás... no estaba sola. Ahora sabía que por lo menos de verdad le importaba a alguien, después de todo, Shinji le había abierto su corazón en ése monólogo y se lo había dejado claro.

Tanto como para jugarse la vida en una batalla para protegerla.

Soltó una risita, sin saber por qué recordó de repente el comentario de las chicas que había escuchado en la escuela en los vestidores, 'Un caballero de brillante armadura púrpura', siempre dispuesto a sacrificarse por la damisela en desgracia.

Tal vez... pero ella aún no sabía si estaba dispuesta a jugar ése papel, después de todo, no podía simplemente tirar diez años de su vida a la basura debido a un muchacho que decía que siempre trataría de defenderla en el trabajo para el que ella había nacido, aunque no ponía en duda que Shinji en verdad cumpliría lo que le dijo si era el caso.

No importaba que dicho muchacho le resultara cada vez más agradable, quizás hasta el punto de tal vez, por lo menos tratar de empezar una relación que fuera más allá de ser compañeros de trabajo y (si en verdad lo eran) amigos.

Por otra parte, no pudo evitar pensar otra vez con lo que había empezado a hablar, sobre lo de Kaji... no sabía si tragárselo o no. Shinji había sonado muy convincente sobre el asunto. Quizás hasta más de lo necesario. Probablemente, a Kaji le había pasado algo más que una transferencia...

Salió de sus pensamientos dando un suspiro, al parecer, Misato aún no había regresado, ya que no se oían los característicos ronquidos de la Mayor. Asegurándose, comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación del Tercer Elegido.

Se congeló cuando su mano estaba a punto de agarrar el pomo de la puerta. Una chica entrando de noche a la habitación de un chico. Por donde lo viera, no parecía correcto, además, estaba el riesgo de que Shinji estuviera despierto. Y si así era. ¿Qué le diría?. ¿Seguiría con su máscara de enojo y orgullo?. ¿O le dejaría ver quién era realmente?

Tantas dudas la asaltaron que se sobresaltó al oír el crujir de una de las tablas de madera bajo sus propios pies. Maldiciendo entre dientes, se armó de valor y tomó el pomo de la puerta, girándolo poco a poco, cuidando que la puerta no rechinara cuando la abriera.

La puerta se abrió sin hacer sonido alguno, y entró a la habitación. Era sumamente pequeña, tanto que se sintió un poco mal por haber, literalmente, corrido a Shinji de su habitación original sin ninguna explicación aquí. Pero el muchacho lo había aguantado sin quejarse.

Como la había aguantado a ella a pesar de su actitud tan cruel con él.

El bulto bajo las sábanas en la cama se revolvió, paralizando a la muchacha. Shinji se había girado de tal manera que su cara estaba dirigida directamente a ella.

Pero seguía dormido.

Notó los cables de sus audífonos perdidos entre el mar de cobijas y almohadas, sin duda el tonto se había quedado dormido escuchando su SDAT.

Al asegurarse de que seguía dormido profundamente, Asuka se le acercó más, hasta colocarse justo a su lado.

La expresión suave de su rostro indicaba que dormía tranquilamente, algo que ella no había sido capaz de hacer desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Titubeando, levantó su mano y la posó sobre la frente del chico, pasándola levemente por su negro cabello.

"... Baka... gracias..." susurró con una leve sonrisa. Shinji se revolvió un poco más y murmuró algo incompresible en sueños.

Dándose por satisfecha, Asuka volvió sobre sus pasos, en silencio, cerró con cuidado la puerta de la habitación del Tercer Elegido y se retiró a la suya propia.

Mañana.

Mañana le diría finalmente lo que sentía por él.

No sabía si era amor o no. Lo dudaba, pero... sabía que con el tiempo, tal vez se convirtiera en eso.

Si él la había soportado por ya casi diez meses, muy bien podría esperarla otro día.

Con ése pensamiento, se acostó en su cama otra vez. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro la cual no se desvaneció del todo cuando por fin concilió el sueño a los pocos minutos.

Se sumergió en un sueño tranquilo por primera vez en semanas.

* * *

"Shinji... ¿Cuándo piensas volver a la escuela?" 

"¿Eh?" respondió el muchacho, dejando sobre la mesa del comedor el libro que estaba leyendo.

Había pasado una buena noche de sueño (algo un poco inusual para él), y había creído que el día de hoy Asuka tal vez le dijera algo luego de su 'charla' (más bien monólogo, se corrigió Shinji) de ayer, pero muy temprano en la mañana, Ritsuko había llamado, pidiendo que Asuka fuera en ése mismo instante a NERV para continuar con sus pruebas de sincronización. La chica, al enterarse, había refunfuñado y parecía haber recuperado el ánimo de siempre, ya que salió quejándose a todo pulmón a eso de las siete de la mañana del departamento.

Ya pasaban de las nueve de la mañana.

"Ya estás mejor. ¿No? Después de todo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que fuiste a la escuela", añadió Misato, ajustándose su chaqueta mientras se preparaba también para ir al Geofrente a su trabajo.

"Lo sé, pero... ¿Es necesario que vaya?" preguntó Shinji. Después de todo, si bien la escuela seguía en pie, casi seguro no habría estudiantes en el lugar, sin mencionar que Touji, Kensuke y Hikari ya se habían marchado de la ciudad. Asistir a clases sería una completa pérdida de tiempo. Aunque tampoco es que tuviera mucho en qué entretenerse...

La mujer mayor lo miró unos instantes antes de colocarse su boina roja en la cabeza. "... Entiendo que tal vez no le veas ninguna utilidad, pero recuerda, tu deber no solamente es pilotear el EVA. También tienes que estudiar, y mi trabajo además de cuidarte es ver que cumplas todas tus obligaciones", explicó la Mayor.

"¿Entonces por qué Asuka no ha asistido? Ella tampoco ha ido a la escuela desde hace ya casi tres semanas..." observó Shinji. Ahora que lo pensaba, la pelirroja se la había pasado casi todo el último mes metida en su habitación.

"Ella ya se graduó de la Universidad... además, estamos hablando de ti y no de Asuka", respondió Misato con tono cortante antes de continuar. "Shinji... quiero que sepas que éstos son malos momentos para todos, pero seguimos trabajando".

Shinji dejó vagar su vista alrededor del departamento, quizás, salir un poco del lugar le ayudara un poco.

"Está bien".

* * *

Shinji estaba sentado en un bloque de concreto que estaba tirado sin cuidado sobre lo que en algún tiempo, había sido la pared de un edificio. 

El camino a la escuela estaba completamente destrozado. Trozos de concreto, postes doblados y edificios destruidos decoraban todo el panorama. Era en extremo deprimente la vista, la cual no mejoraba gracias al clima, grandes nubes grises se estaban concentrando cada vez más sobre el cielo, dándole el aspecto de estar hecho de plomo pulido. Con toda seguridad llovería, y muy fuerte.

'_La señorita Misato insiste en que vaya a la escuela... pero es algo que me resulta imposible... si fuera, no habría nadie ahí... estaría otra vez... solo'_. Pensó amargamente el Tercer Elegido. Al menos, el último mes que había pasado en el departamento, sabía que Asuka estaba dentro de su habitación. El sólo hecho de saber que por lo menos otro ser humano estaba a menos de diez metros de distancia le había ayudado a soportar la tensión del lugar.

Pero ir a un lugar donde con casi toda seguridad no había nadie... le resultaba terrorífico.

"Miau", un maullido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Bajando la vista, identificó a lo que había producido el sonido. Un gato pequeño, quizás de no más de dos ó tres meses de nacido estaba plantado a sus pies, mirándolo fijamente. Se preguntó cómo era posible que una criatura como ésta pudiera andar por un lugar tan desolado. Lentamente, lo recogió en sus brazos.

"Un gatito. ¡Qué diminuto eres!" exclamó Shinji al mirarlo bien, mientras el felino de color blanco daba otro maullido. "¿Te perdiste, chiquito? Creo que te acercaste para pedirme algo de comer, pero no tengo nada... Si sólo tuviera algo de pan..."

El sonido de una melodía de un piano, rica, vivaz y orquestada muy profesionalmente lo interrumpió. Se levantó con el gato aún en brazos, con la curiosidad por saber quién tocaba la melodía y en dónde estaba.

'_Alguien está tocando el piano'_, pensó Shinji. La melodía era una clásica, muy familiar para él al recordar todas sus cintas para su SDAT que tenía del género, pero no podía dar en el clavo sobre cuál era en específico. Siguió avanzando a través de los escombros.

La melodía se hacía más y más fuerte, indicando que casi llegaba al lugar de origen.

'_¿Quién podrá estar en éstas ruinas?'_

Finalmente, tras pasar otro edificio que se había venido abajo, lo encontró.

Sin duda, el lugar había sido una iglesia, los vitrales con cristales rotos multicolores y una cruz de mármol blanco tirada en el suelo llena de grietas lo comprobaban. Un piano negro, con unos cuantos raspones en su pulida superficie de madera ocupaba el lugar central del recinto sagrado en ruinas.

Delante del piano, un muchacho vestido con el mismo uniforme de escuela que él llevaba, estaba tocando el complejo instrumento con una gran facilidad y destreza. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro era una expresión de serenidad y paz pura. Parecía que dejaba fluir su misma tranquilidad y a la vez, vivacidad en las notas que tocaba. Desde su primera impresión, le pareció extraño el chico. Era muy pálido, casi tanto o más que cierta muchacha de cabello azul a quien conocía y el pelo alborotado, gris tirando a blanco también lo dejó desconcertado. Los rasgos finos y afilados del muchacho le hicieron pensar que si necesitaba una palabra para describirlo, 'guapo' no bastaría. 'Hermoso' sin duda sería la palabra a usar, sin embargo, había algo muy extraño en él pero no podía decir qué era...

Estaba tan sumergido en su análisis que tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que el extraño chico había dejado de tocar.

"¿Sabes el nombre de ésta melodía?" preguntó suavemente el extraño. Hasta su voz tenía un tono sedoso para decir las palabras.

"¿Eh?" dijo Shinji, con el gato aún en brazos, tomado completamente por sorpresa.

"La escuché mientras caminaba por la calle. ¿Sabes cómo se llama?" preguntó de nuevo el muchacho mientras dirigía su rostro hacia él y abría los ojos.

No supo por qué, pero el nombre de la melodía de repente le vino a la mente tan claro como el agua, pero el aspecto de por sí ya raro del chico lo extrañó aún más al ver sus ojos. De un color rojo, no tan vivo como los de Rei, sino mucho más oscuro. "Es la Novena Sinfonía..." _'Creo'_, pensó Shinji mientras seguía observando con cautela al extraño.

"Oooh..." exclamó con interés el chico albino, antes de continuar, "Ése uniforme es el de la Secundaria Número 1. ¿Verdad?" inquirió con voz melosa.

"¿Eh? Sí..." dijo Shinji al procesar la pregunta del muchacho.

"Llévame", simplemente dijo el chico mientras se levantaba del asiento frente al piano, con una leve sonrisa en la cara. A juzgar por su estatura ahora que se había incorporado, Shinji calculó que el muchacho tendría al menos su misma edad o tal vez a lo mucho, sería un año mayor que él.

"¿Eh?" el Tercer Elegido se estaba quedando cada vez más desconcertado ante el aspecto y actitud del muchacho tan raro. Daba la impresión de que no tenía la más mínima preocupación en todo el mundo.

"Es que no supe cómo llegar... encontré éste lugar y me entretuve más de la cuenta", continuó el chico de cabello gris con una débil risa mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Shinji frunció un poco el ceño. Con el estado de Tokyo-3 uno simplemente no iba por ahí en las ahora destrozadas calles y se entretenía en el primer lugar que pudiera encontrar, además, jamás lo había visto, de eso estaba seguro. Alguien como él resaltaría muy fácilmente entre cualquier grupo de personas de su edad. ¿Sería un nuevo alumno?. ¿A pesar de que la ciudad estaba casi evacuada? Era muy sospechoso...

"¿Eres un alumno de traslado?" preguntó el joven Ikari, tratando de ocultar la desconfianza en su voz.

"Algo así", le respondió el extraño, sin dejar de sonreír levemente. O no había notado su tono de desconfianza o simplemente lo había ignorado. Continuó, "¿Y tú...?. ¿Qué andabas haciendo por aquí?. ¿También te perdiste? y ¿Por qué traes a ése gato?"

"No... verás... yo..." le sorprendió un poco que el muchacho no haya respondido a su pregunta y en vez de ello, le haya hecho muchas más a él.

Con una mirada triste, depositó al gatito en el suelo. "Anda, vete", dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar, con el misterioso muchacho detrás de él. Si quería llevarlo a la escuela, necesitaba llegar a un claro desde donde pudiera orientarse entre todos los escombros. Había perdido la orientación al haber seguido el sonido de la música.

Sin embargo, los maullidos continuaron sonando detrás de ellos, cada vez más cerca, al parecer, el gato no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo abandonara tan fácilmente.

Exasperado por los suplicantes sonidos, Shinji se volvió, "¡No me sigas!. ¡Yo no puedo adoptarte!" gritó, esperando que tal vez con eso, el gato dejara de seguirlo.

El gato sólo le respondió con otro maullido.

"¡Que te vayas!" le respondió Shinji. Si Misato había permitido que se llevaran a Pen-Pen, sin duda ni siquiera aceptaría a un gato en el departamento, y ni se diga lo que pensaría Asuka sobre el asunto...

El chico de cabello gris miró de reojo al volverse al gato y lo tomó en sus brazos, de la misma manera que él lo había hecho anteriormente. Clavó sus ojos rojos en los del gato, como si estuviera teniendo un concurso de miradas con el animal. Shinji se le quedó viendo, preguntándose qué iba a hacer.

No estaba preparado para lo que pasó a continuación.

Las manos del muchacho comenzaron a apretar con fuerza el cuerpo diminuto del gato. El animal dio un espantoso aullido de dolor mientras Shinji oía horrorizado, como algo dentro del cuerpo del felino se rompía con un sonido líquido.

"¡Detente!" gritó, sujetando al chico por uno de sus hombros, pero la fuerza del apretón sobre el gato no disminuyó.

De repente, un ojo rojo lo miró mientras hablaba, "Demasiado tarde... Ya murió..." dijo con una expresión tranquila, sosteniendo con una mano por el cuello el cuerpo ahora totalmente tieso del pequeño gato. Sin inmutarse, lo arrojó a un lado. El cuerpo del gato hizo un sonido seco al chocar contra el suelo y girar unos cuantos metros entre los escombros antes de detenerse.

"¿Por qué... hiciste eso...?" dijo Shinji, con la voz entrecortada debido al horrible espectáculo que acababa de presenciar.

"Pues te iba a causar muchos problemas si te seguía. ¿No?", dijo cínicamente el muchacho.

"¡Sí, pero... no tenías por qué matarlo!" le respondió Shinji, frenético.

El extraño le dio una fría y perversa sonrisa, mientras sus ojos brillaban como dos témpanos de hielo, "De todas formas si no le hacías caso, ése gato se iba a morir", sentenció.

Shinji abrió mucho los ojos ante el tono tan cruel de voz con el recibió la respuesta.

"No tiene a sus padres... tampoco nada que comer. A excepción de ti, nadie más vendrá por éstos lugares y se topara con él. Sufriría lentamente de hambre... hasta morir..." explicó el desconocido con una fría lógica calculadora. "Por eso, entre más pronto, mejor". Finalizó con una nota divertida en la voz y una sonrisa que Shinji calificó de sádica en el rostro.

Shinji se le quedó viendo, con los ojos abiertos como platos, una fugaz sensación cruzó todo su ser... ahora que lo observaba detenidamente... el muchacho le parecía algo familiar, pero no podía decir por qué... _'¿Qué es ésta... extraña sensación...? Tengo la impresión de haber visto a éste sujeto antes...'_

Un destello en su mente, unos ojos llenos de malicia y en el cielo... nueve seres, volando como buitres...

La impresión desapareció tan rápido como le llegó.

"¿... Qu-quién eres tú?" pudo preguntar en voz baja el Tercer Elegido.

El chico solamente sonrió un poco más mientras respondía con voz divertida, "Me llamo... Kaworu Nagisa... Soy el Quinto Elegido. ¿No te lo han dicho, Shinji Ikari?"

* * *

"Oye..." la voz de Nagisa alcanzó a Shinji mientras éste se alejaba de la escuela a toda prisa. 

Un millón de dudas asaltaban al joven Ikari. Kaworu Nagisa... el Quinto Elegido del que Kaji le había dejado un mensaje... ¿Enviado directamente por SEELE? Recordó el mensaje del espía, _"Puede que tus amigos estén cerca, pero tus enemigos tal vez lo estén mucho más"_. ¿Acaso el tal Kaworu se convertiría en una amenaza para NERV?. ¿Y por qué tenía la impresión de haberlo visto ya antes? Sin mencionar el espeluznante hecho de que era tan parecido pero a la vez tan distinto de Rei...

Pero lo que más lo inquietaba era la extraña indiferencia y frialdad del muchacho, había matado a ése gatito sin compasión alguna, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba bien, pareció haberlo disfrutado.

Se preguntó qué habría pasado si en vez de un gato hubiera encontrado a un bebé...

Mejor ni pensarlo.

"¿Por qué no vas a la escuela?" preguntó el nuevo Elegido, al verlo marchar tan aprisa del patio de la escuela en cuanto llegaron. El lugar se veía desolado, dudaba siquiera que la puerta estuviera abierta o ya en sí, que alguien aún estuviera dentro del edificio.

"Eso no te incumbe", dijo Shinji girando la cabeza para voltearlo a ver. "¡Anda!. ¿No que tenías prisa por llegar?" preguntó, con la voz temblándole un poco.

"Si tú no vas, yo tampoco", contestó Kaworu con una sonrisa, para gran sorpresa de Shinji.

"¿Eh?. ¿Por qué dices eso? Si te traje hasta aquí..." exclamó con una expresión de shock en la cara.

Con una gran rapidez y también gracia y delicadeza, el muchacho de cabello gris acortó la distancia entre los dos y posó una mano en el hombro de Shinji. "Vamos, no seas así", dijo.

'_¿Qué le pasa?. ¿Acaso no sabe respetar su distancia?'_ pensó horrorizado Shinji, al ver cómo el Quinto Elegido invadía tan plácidamente su espacio personal sin pedir permiso y al parecer, sin pensar que a él le parecía muy incómodo.

"Mejor llévame a NERV", solicitó, con el mismo tono con el que primero le pidió que lo trajera a la escuela.

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que todavía falta mucho para la ceremonia de designación pero..." continuó, con voz enigmática mientras daba una sonrisa extraña, "Muero por conocer... a mi Evangelion..."

Ésas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre el Tercer Elegido.

* * *

"El sincrógrafo marca 38.8 puntos, no es su mejor marca, pero definitivamente está mejor que ayer", dijo la Teniente Ibuki mientras miraba los resultados de la prueba en su monitor. 

La muchacha había estado ya en la cabina desde las siete y media de la mañana; un total ya de dos horas y media había durado la prueba.

"Asuka, hoy estás pésima", sentenció Misato. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ver a su protegida con un radio de por lo menos el doble de alto, pero luego recordó algo que tal vez fuera prudente informar a Ritsuko. "Pero también está en su periodo".

"El porcentaje de sincronización no depende del estado físico del cuerpo, aún si está herido o sufre de una anomalía. La última batalla entre Shinji y el Ángel nos dejó eso en claro", respondió la mujer rubia, al recordar las heridas que se habían hecho presentes en el joven Ikari por su alto radio y que a pesar de ellas, no habían evitado que su porcentaje llegara a más del 100 por ciento. "Si hay un radio bajo, el problema es psicológico... algo más serio..."

"Asuka... ya puedes salir", informó Maya por el comunicador a la pelirroja ante la señal que le dio Ritsuko. Habían terminado por hoy.

"Me pregunto si así será capaz de pilotear sin problemas", Misato exclamó en voz alta su preocupación. Ritsuko la miró de reojo antes de tomar otra vez la palabra.

"... No tenemos opción, después de todo... debemos cambiar el núcleo del EVA-02".

Misato le dirigió una mirada extrañada. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Me temo que el Quinto Elegido acaba de llegar ésta mañana", explicó Ritsuko.

Misato abrió los ojos como platos, la noticia la había tomado por sorpresa, pero lo que la inquietaba era la expresión de resignación tan apática en el rostro de su vieja amiga. "¿Por qué ésa cara?. ¿Acaso es algo malo?" preguntó.

Ritsuko metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio, parecía hurgar ahí buscando algo. "Ése niño fue enviado directamente por el comité", sacó de dicho lugar un pequeño CD de datos y se lo tendía a la Mayor, "¿Quieres verlo?"

"Claro", dijo la mujer de cabello morado mientras lo tomaba.

* * *

"¡Heeey!" una voz se oyó por los pasillos de NERV. 

"¡Nagisa...! Así te llamas. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Shinji mientras caminaba por el lugar, buscando al muchacho que había desaparecido en el lugar. "¿A dónde te fuiste?"

'_¿Qué voy a hacer? Se supone que puedo traer a gente al lugar siempre y cuando me estén acompañando y no hagan nada gracias a mi status de "Piloto Activo" pero... la verdad no esperaba que en cuanto llegáramos se hubiera echado a correr así...'_ recordó la velocidad con la que Kaworu se había internado en los pasillos, casi como si supiera de memoria a dónde ir a pesar de que era la primera vez que estaba aquí.

"¡Hey!. ¿En dónde estás?" volvió a gritar, en un intento porque Nagisa lo escuchara y le delatara su ubicación.

* * *

El sonido del agua corriendo era todo lo que la Segunda Elegida podía escuchar. 

Al salir de la cabina de simulación, había pensado en ir directo a los vestidores para darse una ducha y cambiarse, pero los cólicos de éste periodo en particular habían sido tan fuertes que casi se había caído de camino a su destino, por lo que se lo pensó mejor y se metió al primer sanitario de mujeres que encontró en el camino para refrescarse.

Se estaba lavando la cara con el agua corriendo del lavabo para despejarse un poco el dolor tan intenso que la recorría.

"Uuh..." gimió, mientras un nuevo retortijón se hacía presente. "¿Por qué las mujeres sufrimos tanta cuando nos pasa esto?" se quejó.

Alzó la vista y se miró al espejo. Suspiró. Al menos, su radio no había sido tan bajo, pero le había fastidiado mucho que la hubieran llamado a hacer la dichosa prueba cuando ya tenía planes para el día de hoy.

Posó una mano enguantada aún en su traje de conexión rojo sobre el espejo... todo se había empezado a venir abajo desde que Shinji comenzó a demostrar cada vez más su mejoría para pilotear, su sincronización había sido perfecta hacia unos cuantos días, pero tantas preocupaciones la estaban distrayendo y durante la prueba de ésta mañana, no había podido concentrarse del todo al rondarle en la mente el cómo abordar el muchacho para hablarle de un tema tan delicado como eran sus emociones.

"Me pregunto... cómo reaccionará..." susurró mientras cerraba los ojos. Ya se había imaginado varios escenarios, pero conociendo la actitud tan retraída del chico, la mayoría de ellos le pronosticaban que se sorprendería mucho y que tal vez no se lo creyera en un principio. Pensaba que ella se disgustaría mucho con él ante tamañaza desconfianza de Shinji, pero si se controlaba... quizás las cosas no terminaran mal. Al contrario, finalmente pondría en orden una parte muy importante de su vida y quién sabe, quizás hasta su radio de sincronización volvería a ser el de siempre...

Escuchó unos pasos casi insonoros detrás de ella. Abrió los ojos y en el reflejo del espejo pudo ver la cara sorprendida de un desconocido. Por un momento, debido al color de ojos y cabello del extraño, pensó que se trataba de Ayanami, pero al mirar con un poco más de detenimiento, vio que el cabello no era azul cobalto, sino casi blanco y los rasgos de la persona eran sin ninguna duda, masculinos.

Se giró rápida y agresivamente, si un tipo entraba como si nada al baño de mujeres, en definitiva tenía que estar mal de la cabeza.

"¿Quién eres?. ¿Un lujurioso?" gritó.

El muchacho tenía las manos en los bolsillos y dejó ver una expresión confundida. "¿Lujurioso?. ¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó inocentemente.

"¡Pues claro, debes de ser un lujurioso o un depravado mental al que le gusta husmear en el baño de mujeres!" respondió la chica.

El extraño muchacho la miró con una expresión neutra, mientras explicaba, "Bueno, sí entré a husmear pero eso fue porque escuché que estabas hablando sola... fue por eso..." Pero de pronto, dejó mostrar una sonrisa enigmática en su pálido rostro, blanco casi como el mármol. "Pero déjame decirte algo... Mientras no abras tu corazón y mente, el EVA nunca se moverá..." dijo con un tono divertido.

Asuka abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que el extraño acababa de decir. Era lo que menos se había esperado y le asustó un poco el darse cuenta de que justamente estaba pensando en que su vínculo con su Unidad-02 últimamente había estado fallando.

"¿Qué disparates estás diciendo?" susurró. "¿Tú qué puedes saber si eres ajeno a todo esto?. ¿De qué manera puedo abrir mi mente y corazón a un muñeco como ése?" gritó, llena de furia ante la actitud tan calmada del muchacho sobre un tema que no le correspondía.

Pero la respuesta que le dio sólo la enfureció más.

"Los EVAS no son muñecos. Tienen un corazón. El hecho de que no te puedas sincronizar bien, es porque no abres tu mente y corazón hacia ellos. No tiene nada que ver con aquello que creas que ronda tu mente en éstos momentos... Si no te aceptas tal y como eres, el EVA te rechazará poco a poco hasta que ya no puedes moverlo. Tal vez deberías preguntarle al Tercer Elegido, es lo primero que hace cuando monta su Unidad", explicó Kaworu, sin que su sonrisa se desvaneciera.

"¿Quién te crees que eres?. ¿Cómo se atreve un idiota como tú a decirme ésas cosas?" susurró Asuka mientras apretaba los dientes y cerraba con fuerza sus puños. "¡Yo soy la piloto!. ¡Óyeme bien... tú no sabes nada...!. ¡Si sigues actuando de ésa manera tan petulante conmigo te juro que te irá muy mal...!" gritó.

Estaba a punto de saltarle encima al cretino y darle su bien merecida golpiza cuando una voz muy familiar que había estado esperando escuchar con ansias (pero no en una situación así) la detuvo.

"¡Alto...!. ¡Alto!. ¡Detente, Asuka!" Shinji corrió desde la entrada al sanitario y rápidamente se interpuso entre ella y el sorprendido muchacho, quien parecía tomado por sorpresa ante el ataque de rabia de la pelirroja.

A Shinji no le costó mucho trabajo encontrar a Kaworu, después de todo, el griterío de Asuka sobre un 'extraño' lo había guiado correctamente. Al parecer llegó justo a tiempo, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le harían a Asuka por agredir al nuevo piloto, por raro que fuera.

Se atrevió a sostener con toda su fuerza los puños de la chica para evitar que alguien saliera lastimado.

"¡Shinji!. ¿No me digas que conoces a éste depravado mental?. ¿Tú lo trajiste aquí?" preguntó Asuka a gritos.

"Pue... pues sí... pero, verás... él es..." tartamudeó el Tercer Elegido.

"¡Por qué me estás sujetando!" preguntó, mientras agitaba con más violencia los puños en un intento para que Shinji la dejara ir para poder romperle la cara al imbécil que se había atrevido a hablarle como un sabelotodo. "¡Suéltame!. ¡Que voy a darle una golpiza a éste ingrato!"

"¡Asuka!. ¡Tranquilízate por favor!" rugió Shinji. Él mismo se sorprendió, nunca antes le había alzado la voz a la muchacha, la cual se encogió un poco ante su tono, pero seguía con ésa mirada asesina dirigida a Nagisa.

Misato escogió ése preciso momento para entrar, al haber sido atraída también por el griterío. "¿Pero que están haciendo todos aquí?. ¿Y en el baño de mujeres?" preguntó horrorizada la Mayor. Kaworu sólo se giró para verla con curiosidad.

"Eh... ah..." tanto Shinji como Asuka no sabían qué decir. El Tercer Elegido finalmente soltó las manos de la pelirroja, al pensar que con Misato aquí, Asuka ya no se atrevería a atacar al nuevo Elegido. Sólo esperaba no equivocarse...

La expresión de shock de Misato se borró lentamente, mientras su mirada pasaba de sus dos encargados al extraño muchacho, a quien miró fijamente antes de hablarle. "Eres Kaworu Nagisa. ¿Verdad?" preguntó en un tono neutro de voz.

"Sí", respondió dócilmente el chico.

"Lo siento, pero aún no eres personal autorizado, te voy a pedir que te marches", dijo Misato, con un tono igual.

Asuka miró con atención el intercambio de palabras entre su tutora y el extraño chico. _'¿Aún no es personal autorizado?. ¿Acaso es... otro Elegido?'_ pensó inquieta la pelirroja.

"Shinji... llévalo a la salida" ordenó la mujer de cabellos morados.

Shinji se giró hacia Kaworu. "Perdóname, pero debo obedecer..." dijo en voz baja.

"No es necesario que te disculpes, después de todo, fui yo quien insistió en que me trajeras", le dijo Kaworu con una sonrisa.

Misato ya se estaba dando la vuelta para abandonar el lugar y Shinji se preparaba para empezar a andar cuando Asuka se sobresaltó un poco al ver que el muchacho se detenía de golpe y dirigía su vista hacia el techo del lugar con una expresión muy seria en la cara. La que usaba sólo cuando salía a pelear en su EVA. Eso era inquietante. Incluso le pareció oírlo susurrar muy débilmente "Por fin apareces..."

En ése momento, las sirenas de combate empezaron a resonar por todo NERV.

"Primera División, a sus puestos de batalla. Preparen una intercepción aérea", un anuncio por los altavoces informó.

Asuka sabía lo que significaba aquella alarma, lo cual no le agradó para nada.

"¿Un Ángel?. ¿Otra vez?" dijo en voz alta lo que todos en NERV estaban pensando en ése momento.

* * *

Asuka no fue la única quien notó la reacción súbita del Tercer Elegido. 

Kaworu se permitió una leve sonrisa al ver cómo Shinji reaccionaba ante la presencia del Quinceavo... mejor tenía cuidado ahora que comprobaba que el joven Ikari era capaz de detectar a los Ángeles.

No podía permitirse que lo descubriera.

Todavía no.

Hasta ahora, su encuentro con dos de los Elegidos había sido muy interesante, le asombraba la naturaleza humana y sus preocupaciones por cosas de tan poco valor, especialmente con la chica pelirroja.

Lo explosivo de sus emociones lo fascinaba.

Ahora estaba ansioso por comprobar por sí mismo de lo que era capaz el Tercer Elegido en un combate. Sería una buena oportunidad para estimar sus habilidades.

Si Arael hacía lo que estaba en un 99 por ciento seguro que haría, ésta batalla sería muy interesante...

* * *

En lo alto de la órbita satelital, rozando la Estratosfera, justo encima de Tokyo-3, Arael, el Ángel de las Aves, se encontraba flotando. 

A diferencia de sus hermanos anteriores, su misión no era buscar a Adán.

No.

Ésa misión ya era exclusivamente asunto de Tabriz, así se había decidido luego de ver el fin de Zeruel a manos de uno de los Lilim.

Su misión consistía en eliminar a una de las copias herejes de Adán.

Rojo.

Azul.

Daba igual, Armisael se encargaría del que quedara y después...

Sólo serían la copia de la Madre y el del Libre Albedrío.

Y la victoria de los Ángeles sería asegurada.

Continuará...

**Capítulo 8 – La Luz de la Mente**

El Quinceavo por fin hace su aparición y ataca el corazón y mente confundidos de la Segunda Elegida.

Shinji interfiere entre ella y el Ángel y a pesar de sus intenciones para salvarla, todo indica que Asuka no será capaz de darle la respuesta que había estado planeando...

Mientras tanto, Shinji se enfrenta a sus mayores temores durante el ataque del enemigo: La soledad y a sí mismo..

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Muchas gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por hacer la revisión correspondiente (para el capítulo anterior, no fueron capaces de hacerlo, al no contar durante un tiempo con Internet, por lo que cualquier reclamo en ése capítulo si va dirigido exclusivamente a mí). Rayos... esto es lo más largo hasta el momento y yo creía que sería un capítulo corto... en fin, qué se le va a hacer...

Sí, esto es mitad del volumen 8 del manga y principios del 9, con varios toques agregados, como el despertar de Shinji en el hospital, las visitas que tiene y la despedida sus amigos, ya que siempre me pareció raro que ni en la serie ni en el manga dichas personas volvían a intercambiar cara a cara palabra alguna luego de lo del EVA-03.

Sobre lo de Kaji, en la serie no se sabe quién lo elimina, pero en el manga se deja ver una insinuación sobre quién se encargó de él...

El estado de salud de Shinji, creí que sería lógico que cuando saliera del EVA, lo hiciera tal y como lo habría hecho justo antes de ser absorbido, su estancia dentro del EVA pudo sanarlo un poco (vamos, estuvo un mes entero dentro).

Las escenas de Asuka... no puedo decir mucho, salvo que es parte de la construcción que le tengo preparada para lo que será su momento estelar mucho más tarde en la historia (Capítulo 12 si todo marcha bien).

Finalmente... Kaworu... ¿Qué puedo decir? Si escribo esto es para llegar a su aparición como el último Ángel, pero todavía falta un buen trecho, sólo puedo seguir escribiendo tranquilamente y sin apresurarme, rogando porque quede bien y les guste el fic.

Comenzado el 12 de Septiembre del 2006

Terminado el 19 de Septiembre del 2006


	9. La Luz de la Mente

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Las Alas del Corazón**

**Capítulo 8: La Luz de la Mente**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax

* * *

Shinji se sentía impaciente. 

Dentro de la cabina de contacto de su EVA, el cual estaba colocado en una catapulta para salir de inmediato si se daba el caso; el tiempo parecía transcurrir muy lentamente, quizás demasiado para una situación así. La presencia del Ángel en definitiva no era tan poderosa como la de los últimos dos que habían atacado, pero había algo raro... la criatura al parecer no daba muestras de querer bajar de donde estaba.

Definitivamente esto no le gustaba nada, mucho menos el hecho de que las chicas al parecer iban a tener que encargarse de eliminar al enemigo solas, ya que aunque le habían ordenado permanecer en la Unidad-01, la orden de congelamiento del EVA aún estaba activa, al parecer por decreto del Comandante.

Apretó sus dientes en frustración, órdenes o no, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados si algo malo les pasaba.

Dio un suspiro que generó pequeñas burbujas en el LCL de la cabina mientras apretaba los controles de su máquina

* * *

"El EVA-02 no presenta anormalidades. Las uniones 'VA' y la fusión están correctas. Armonía del piloto estable. Todo está funcionando a la perfección". 

Asuka escuchó el informe sobre el status de su Unidad-02 dentro de su cabina. Estaban terminando de revisar por completo al EVA rojo, ya que ésta era la primera vez que se activaba desde el ataque de hacía ya casi dos meses en el que quedó severamente averiado.

"_Los EVAS no son muñecos. Tienen un corazón. El hecho de que no te puedas sincronizar bien, es porque no abres tu mente y corazón hacia ellos"._

Frunció el ceño al recordar las palabras del insolente tipo que había entrado al baño de mujeres. Cómo deseó haberle roto la cara, pero el aviso que le dio, quisiera o no, la había dejado consternada. _'¿Cómo es posible que un arma tenga corazón y mente? Sólo sería un estorbo...'_ pensó, pero ahora que le daba más vueltas al asunto, seguía recordando los incidentes con el EVA-01...

¿Acaso en verdad los EVAS tenían una voluntad propia? Ritsuko así se lo había dado a entender cuando les explicó su plan para sacar a Shinji de la bestia, el que él ahora fuera su piloto exclusivo parecía querer decir que el EVA morado únicamente permitía que fuera usado cuando el muchacho lo montaba... ¿Pasaba lo mismo con su propia Unidad? En verdad era difícil saberlo.

Finalmente se cansó de pensar tanto en el asunto y sacudió su cabeza para librarse de ésos pensamientos, después de todo, estaban bajo un nuevo ataque enemigo. "Como tú eres mi muñeco, sólo tienes que obedecer mis órdenes. Siempre y cuando no te reveles", susurró.

"Asuka. ¿En serio te sientes bien?" una pantalla de comunicación apareció mostrando a Misato, con expresión preocupada en el rostro. Esto trajo de vuelta a Asuka a la realidad.

"¡No fastidies! Estoy en perfectas condiciones. ¿De acuerdo?" gritó ella exasperada, sabía que su radio de sincronización no era de lo mejor en éstos momentos, y mucho menos se acercaba a los 90 puntos que Shinji obtenía ya sin dificultad, pero aún así, iba a demostrar que por lo menos un Ángel tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por sacarla del camino.

* * *

El monitor principal del Dogma Central mostraba al objetivo. De igual forma que los EVAS, no hacía mucho que el lugar había sido reparado luego del ataque del Catorceavo, pero era un gran alivio para los técnicos, ya que el cuarto secundario de control resultaba ser en exceso anticuado e incómodo a comparación de éste lugar. 

El Ángel simplemente estaba flotando sobre la Tierra. Emitía un color azul que brillaba y resplandecía de diferentes formas a cada segundo. El aspecto sin duda era muy hermoso, al darle la apariencia de estar hecho de cristal, pero nadie en el cuarto ponía en duda que su belleza quizás fuera proporcional a su letalidad. Con sus alas de aspecto agresivo completamente desplegadas, parecía un ave de caza capaz de descender en picada a una velocidad de vértigo en cualquier momento.

"Qué extraño, no se separa de la órbita satelital", dijo Aoba, rompiendo el silencio que inundaba a los presentes mientras admiraban al enemigo.

"Parece que guarda una distancia constante..." dijo Hyuga con cautela. Habiendo visto que los Ángeles parecían ser capaces de hacer posible lo imposible, no le habría sorprendido que en cuanto hubiera dicho ésas palabras, al Ángel se le ocurriera darles una sorpresa. Para su fortuna, nada sucedió.

"Quizás esté confirmando el lugar y momento del aterrizaje", opinó Misato, con un tono de indecisión. "O probablemente... ¿Puede destruirnos sin la necesidad de acercarse?" exclamó, una gota de sudor bajando por su frente ponía en evidencia su temor. Dio un suspiro, mientras miraba de reojo al Quinto Elegido detrás de ella. En cuanto había sonado la alarma y se avisó a los pilotos que ocuparan sus posiciones, se había llevado al chico del baño de mujeres al cuarto de control, en vista de que si salía, correría peligro. Le había advertido severamente que no se atreviera a dirigirse a otro lado y permaneciera en silencio. El muchacho sólo había mantenido su extraña sonrisa en la cara mientras la obedecía, pero incluso ahora, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, parecía estar completamente relajado, como si nada malo estuviera sucediendo.

No importaba, en éste momento había cosas de mayor prioridad que debían ser atendidas.

"¿Y Rei?" preguntó, la muchacha había estado en NERV toda la mañana, por lo que imaginó que debió de haber sido la primera en llegar a su EVA.

"Está en perfectas condiciones. Se encuentra lista para salir", informó Maya, antes de continuar, "Pero... a ésa distancia... no parece factible el que podamos tomar la ofensiva..." dijo, bajando su tono de voz un poco.

Misato sabía a lo que se refería la Teniente, si el Ángel no bajaba, no iban a poder atacarlo... o al menos eso parecía, después de todo, tenían que probar suerte con las armas de largo alcance, los Rifles de Positrones quizás tuvieran una oportunidad."¡Bien! Que el EVA-00 se ponga en marcha", dijo, mientras un canal de comunicación se abría con las dos Elegidas. "Rei, prepárate para un disparo de largo alcance. Asuka, tú cubrirás al EVA-00... ¡En marcha!" ordenó.

Pasó un momento de silencio antes de que las palabras frenéticas de Asuka se hicieran escuchar.

"¿Cubrir a la Unidad-00?" se escuchó el grito de Asuka.

"¡Así es!. ¡Cubrirás su retaguardia!" contestó severamente Misato, sin importarle el que al parecer, a Asuka no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero no podían arriesgarse. El radio de sincronización de Asuka últimamente no andaba en muy buenas condiciones, y con la Unidad-01 congelada, la eliminación de opciones sólo dejaba al EVA-00 y a Rei como los únicos candidatos para hacerle frente directamente al Ángel.

"¡Ni de broma!. ¡El EVA-02 se pondrá en marcha!" exclamó la pelirroja a la vez que el EVA rojo salía disparado por la catapulta de lanzamiento.

"¡Asuka!" exclamó Ritsuko al ver el ascenso del EVA rojo. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que las últimas fluctuaciones del radio de sincronización de la pelirroja, aunque se habían mantenido estables, eran las más bajas de los tres pilotos. La pérdida de la Unidad-02 y su piloto actual era algo muy factible en éste momento si salía a atacar al frente.

"Está bien, dejen que Asuka vaya al frente si así lo prefiere", masculló la Mayor.

"¡Pero Mayor Katsuragi!" dijo Hyuga escandalizado, al ver que la mujer de cabellos morados había aceptado cumplir el capricho de la piloto.

"Dejemos que lo haga... quizás así se tranquilice", continuó Misato en voz baja.

"¿... Quieres decir que si ésta vez fracasa Asuka, la sustituirás?" preguntó Ritsuko, mirando de reojo a Misato y al recién llegado Quinto Elegido. Como fuera, ése niño le daba escalofríos... Misato sólo permaneció en silencio y asintió muy levemente.

"Es su última oportunidad. ¿Verdad...?" dijo Maya al escuchar la pregunta que había hecho su mentora.

"Entonces hay que tomar en cuenta un futuro cambio de piloto para la Unidad-02", dijo Ritsuko, mirando una vez más a Kaworu. El muchacho simplemente seguía con la misma sonrisa despreocupada y relajada con la que había entrado.

"Sí..." dijo Maya.

"Perdón Mayor. ¿Pero no usaremos al EVA-01?" preguntó de forma atrevida Makoto. Después de todo, era el EVA con el mayor récord de victorias. Se le hacía una tontería que la Unidad más débil que tenían de momento fuera la que saliera primero a atacar.

"Está en congelación, por órdenes del Comandante Ikari" se limitó a responder Misato. _'Después de lo que pasó, hay que aceptarlo'_, pensó. Todavía no era capaz de sacarse de la mente la escena de la Unidad-01, devorando la cabeza del último Ángel, como una primitiva bestia salvaje y las consecuencias que trajo para su piloto.

* * *

La lluvia estaba arreciando con una fuerza tremenda. 

Cuando salió a la superficie, el ruido que el agua hacía al caer se le figuró al que haría una cascada si estuviera debajo de ella.

El EVA-02 había expulsado su hombrera derecha, la cual contenía el lanzador de púas, a favor de la nueva arma que estaba por tomar. Un Rifle Positrones de color blanco, diseñado de tal forma que se ajustaba perfectamente a la ranura que había revelado la hombrera debajo de ella. El rifle era una versión con cargas propias desarrollada a partir del que se había utilizado para eliminar al Quinto Ángel, aunque su poder de fuego y alcance habían sido reducidos como consecuencia de su relativa disminución de tamaño. Mientras tomaba el arma y se la ajustaba en la ranura de su hombro derecho para amortiguar el retroceso de los disparos, Asuka no pudo evitar pensar, _'Si fracaso en ésta ocasión... de seguro me bajarán del EVA-02'_. Una imagen del rostro del chico de cabello gris, el tal Nagisa, que había entrado al baño de mujeres pasó por su mente. _'Tal vez... ése depravado mental... será quien me sustituirá. No tienes permitido fallar... Asuka'_, se dijo a sí misma mientras se colocaba el visor con la mira para enfocar al Ángel.

A través del visor pudo verlo, a pesar de las densas nubes encima de ella, el brillo sobrenatural del Ángel era claramente notable. Pero la mira no se ajustaba en el blanco, seguía danzando por toda la pantalla sin poder localizar con certeza la distancia del objetivo.

"El blanco aún está fuera del alcance", escuchó decir al Teniente Aoba.

Asuka apretó los dientes en frustración, al parecer, el Ángel era un completo perezoso, no se atrevía a acercarse en lo más mínimo. "¡Vamos!. ¿Qué esperas para acercarte?. ¡No tenemos tu tiempo!. ¡Ven de una vez!" farfulló molesta.

La mira aún no se posaba en el Ángel, pero de repente, un ligero destello, apenas perceptible por parte del blanco la puso muy nerviosa.

"¿Qué...?" pudo decir, antes de que el rayo de luz se impactara contra ella.

* * *

La alarma sonaba en el Dogma Central mientras todos miraban asustados el rayo de luz que de repente había iluminado por completo a la Unidad-02. 

"¿Es un rayo de partículas?" gritó Misato, recordando con temor lo que un Ángel con dicha arma había sido capaz de hacer.

"¡Negativo!. ¡No hay emisión de calor!" informó Shigeru.

"¡Hay lecturas anormales en el encefalograma!. ¡Empieza una contaminación mental!" gritó Maya al ver los datos en su monitor.

Ritsuko abrió mucho los ojos ante el informe de Maya. Eso quería decir...

"Oh no... ¿Está haciendo un ataque psíquico?. ¿El Ángel trata de indagar en la mente humana?" preguntó asombrada Ritsuko, pero con una nota de terror en la voz. No quería ni imaginarse lo que le pasaría a Asuka si eso era cierto...

* * *

A pesar del frenesí, la inquietud y las miradas serias en el Dogma Central, una persona estaba sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente. 

'_Interesante'_, pensó Kaworu viendo el monitor principal, donde el EVA-02 era engullido por la brillante luz blanca. Después de todo, su suposición sobre Arael había sido correcta. Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la mente de la piloto se hiciera pedazos.

No creía que tardara mucho, su breve encuentro en el baño de mujeres con la Segunda Elegida le había dejado tan claro como el cristal que a pesar de la apariencia agresiva de la chica, en su interior se alojaba una mente atormentada extremadamente delicada y frágil.

No creía que durara más de cinco minutos como máximo al ataque psíquico de Arael.

Le intrigaba saber cómo terminaría esto.

Y en especial, la reacción que tendría Shinji Ikari.

* * *

Dolía. Dolía mucho. 

Asuka podía sentir cómo el Ángel estaba tratando de entrar a la fuerza a su cabeza. Involuntariamente, su EVA-02 se retorcía agonizante bajo el rayo de luz del que era presa.

Pero no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

Jadeando y apretando los dientes, trató de ignorar el dolor cada vez mayor.

"¡MALDITO!" gritó, incorporando al EVA y sin siquiera utilizar el visor para apuntar, disparó a la fuente que le estaba causando sufrimiento.

El tiro del Rifle de Positrones salió despedido a una gran velocidad, en línea directa contra el Ángel pero...

Justo antes de que lo alcanzara, la potencia del disparo disminuyó y bajó en un arco suavemente, sin siquiera tocar al objetivo.

"¡Nooo!" en ése momento, sintió que finalmente cedía ante la invasión del Ángel. Era como si un taladro literalmente se estuviera abriendo paso a través de su mente.

Buscando.

Escarbando.

Lo que más quería olvidar.

* * *

"¡Imposible!. ¡Aún se encuentra fuera de alcance!" dijo Aoba al ver el resultado del disparo que había efectuado el EVA-02. El tiro había sido perfecto, pero la distancia a la que estaba flotando el Ángel hacía imposible atacarlo. 

"¡Aaah!" gritó de nuevo Asuka. Miraron el monitor, al parecer, de manera involuntaria, su dedo presionó el gatillo del arma, vaciando sus cargas erráticamente, las cuales se impactaron sin patrón alguno por todas las ruinas de la ciudad. Una serie de explosiones sacudieron a Tokyo-3 hasta que sólo se oyó el click del gatillo al ser presionado.

"¡El rifle se ha quedado sin municiones!"

"Composición del rayo de luz" pidió Misato. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, fuera lo que fuera que estaba haciendo el Ángel, en definitiva no podía ser nada bueno para la Segunda Elegida.

"La longitud de la onda visible muestra una energía ondular, similar a un Campo-AT pero aún se desconocen sus detalles", informó Hyuga, viendo el análisis que le daba Gaspar sobre el rayo.

"¿Y Asuka?" preguntó Ritsuko, muy agitada.

"¡Corre peligro!. ¡La contaminación mental está invadiendo la zona 'Y'!" dijo Maya mientras contemplaba el monitor principal. La Unidad-02 había dejado caer su rifle y con ambas manos, sostenía su cabeza, casi como si sufriera de un dolor de cabeza y con eso tratara de aminorarlo.

"¡NOOOOOOO!. ¡NO ENTRES EN MÍ...!" pudieron escuchar gritar a Asuka, en un tono suplicante, mientras el EVA-02 se retorcía. "¡POR FAVOR!"

* * *

Asuka estaba hecha ovillo en su cabina, con las manos cubriendo su rostro, en un intento inútil por tratar de evitar que el Ángel continuara su avance dentro de ella. 

"¡No...! Por favor... No entres... No, por favor no me leas la mente ni veas dentro de mi corazón", suplicó la pelirroja. De haber estado fuera, quizás habría notado que las dos mandíbulas de la cara de su EVA se habían abierto, revelando los receptores ópticos que se ocultaban debajo de ellas. Los cuatro ojos comenzaron a prenderse y a apagarse, con una luz blanca, titilando de forma errática.

Un destello en su mente: Una muñeca de trapo, sonriendo fríamente con su rostro frío y sin vida.

"¡Me duele...!"

Ella misma, no mayor de cuatro o cinco años de edad, vestida de negro ante una lápida, en lo que parecía ser un funeral.

"¡Me duele mucho...!

Una mujer de cabello corto, tan rojo como el de ella, en una habitación de hospital, hablando sola llevando un bulto entre sus brazos.

"¡Ya basta por favor...!. ¡Sal de mi mente!. ¡Está invadiendo mi mente!. ¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor!" rogó a gritos.

Sentía como poco a poco, se iba hundiendo cada vez más en el pasado oscuro que tanto se había esforzado para dejar atrás.

* * *

"¡Asuka!" gritó Misato, al escuchar el tono suplicante de la pelirroja. 

"¡El encefalograma se encuentra en los límites...!" informó Maya.

"Los circuitos nerviosos están siendo destrozados... si esto sigue así..." se interrumpió Ritsuko, con un hilo en la voz y la mirada aterrada ante lo que la pantalla de la Teniente mostraba. "¡Debemos sacarla de ahí de inmediato, de lo contrario su mente será dañada permanentemente!" dijo.

A Misato no le tomó ni un segundo acatar lo que la científica rubia había dicho, "¡Asuka, regresa!" imploró.

"¡No...!" contestó la chica testarudamente.

"¡Es una orden!. ¡Retírate ahora mismo!" Misato trató de persuadirla otra vez, con un tono de enojo ante la terquedad de la pelirroja, la cual parecía no comprender lo grave de la situación en la que estaba metida.

"¡No...!. ¡De ninguna manera!. ¡No puedo retirarme y admitir otra derrota!. ¡Si hago eso a éstas alturas, prefiero morir!" respondió Asuka.

"Asuka..." Misato frunció el ceño, al parecer, el orgullo de la pelirroja no le iba a permitir persuadirla para que se retirara del campo de batalla. Pero si esto seguía así, ningún orgullo suyo iba a...

"¿Cómo está la Unidad-00 y el Rifle de Positrones?" preguntó la Mayor.

"El Rifle está en su última fase. La máquina de enfoque reforzado está operando", informó Aoba.

* * *

Rei dentro de su EVA se sentía nerviosa. 

Aún si la Segunda Elegida nunca le había agradado mucho, lo que le estaba haciendo el Ángel sin duda era espantoso.

Nadie merecía sufrir algo así.

Apretó firmemente sus controles mientras se preparaba para disparar. En sus manos tenía el Rifle de Positrones que Shinji había utilizado para derribar al Quinto Ángel. Sin duda era un arma excelente y que ahora podía ser aprovechada sin ningún problema, ya que con la ciudad completamente vacía, el suministro de electricidad era utilizado exclusivamente por NERV, por lo que podían darse el lujo de hacer uso del arma a pesar de lo lento que requería su preparación para abrir fuego.

"El error de tolerancia que tiene la Tierra es de 0.03. Mantengan a máxima presión el contenedor de municiones", pudo escuchar el informe técnico del arma en su cabina. Ya tenía con el visor la mira puesta en el blanco. Ahora era cuestión de ver si el disparo lograba alcanzarlo...

"¡Preparados para disparar!" oyó la voz de Hyuga por el comunicador.

"¡A la orden!" respondió Rei mientras apretaba los dientes y el gatillo.

De pie y sosteniendo el arma, el retroceso del disparo fue brutal. El EVA-00 estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, pero la Primera Elegida pudo evitarlo y se mantuvo firme en el último momento. De haberse volteado al momento en que disparó, habría visto como el poder del arma levantaba una densa nube de polvo del suelo y los pocos autos que estaban varados en la calle eran levantados por la presión como si no fueran más que simples plumas.

Un rayo amarillo perforó las nubes que seguían dejando caer su lluvia torrencial. El disparo sin duda tenía la potencia suficiente para alcanzar al blanco, por lejos que estuviera. Para su sorpresa, sintió una especie de alivio al confirmar que el disparo llegaría.

Dicho alivio dio paso a una frustración casi al instante cuando vio el resultado de su esfuerzo.

* * *

El ataque del Rifle de Positrones alcanzaría sin problema al Ángel, todos en el centro de mando vitorearon cuando las MAGI lo confirmaron. 

Pero se habían olvidado de una característica primaria de éstos seres.

El familiar Campo-AT bloqueó el disparo, el cual fue separado en seis tiros más pequeños al chocar con la familiar pared hexagonal anaranjada, los cuales pasaron inofensivamente por arriba y por debajo del ente, sin hacerle el menor daño.

El pesimismo inundó el Dogma Central tan rápido como se había ido.

"¡No puede ser! La energía no será la suficiente para traspasar el Campo-AT. La distancia es demasiada..." dijo Aoba, con tono de voz grave ante el resultado.

"¡Pero la energía ya está al máximo!. ¡No podemos forzarlo más!" dijo Hyuga, frenético, tratando de dar una solución para aumentar la capacidad del fuego del Rifle, pero incapaz de dar con una respuesta.

"¡Los signos del encefalograma del EVA-02 se debilitan cada vez más!" dijo Maya, viendo que los patrones cerebrales de la Segunda Elegida, de ser erráticos por completo, comenzaban a decaer más y más.

"¿Y la barrera protectora del LCL?" le preguntó Ritsuko.

"¡Es inútil! No hay resultados en la reacción catalítica", contestó la Teniente Ibuki.

"Entonces démosle prioridad a la modalidad de sobrevivencia. ¡Que el EVA no traslade la señal!" ordenó la mujer de cabello rubio.

"¡Sí...!" dijo Maya mientras introducía los comandos para colocar en ése estado a la Unidad-02.

Ritsuko dirigió de nueva cuenta su vista a la pantalla donde se mostraba al EVA rojo, sosteniendo su cabeza y retorciéndose. _'Ése resplandor... es como si estuviera analizando y adaptándose a las ondas cerebrales de Asuka. ¿Está el Ángel sondeando la mente humana?'_ se preguntó Ritsuko consternada.

* * *

Shinji estaba cada vez más impaciente. 

Había estado escuchando todo el alboroto desde su cabina de contacto en el EVA-01.

Asuka estaba siendo lastimada, y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

Apretó los dientes en frustración, los gritos de la pelirroja lo estaban destrozando, el no poder hacer nada para ayudarla lo estaba...

¿O sí podía?

Recordó sus propias palabras, las que le había dicho ayer a la pelirroja, _"Es por eso... que no puedo dejar que algo malo te pase a ti o a Rei en algún próximo ataque; antes preferiría tener que ser yo quien pelee solo contra el enemigo por difícil o peligroso que sea si eso significa que ninguna de ustedes es lastimada"_.

Si no cumplía su promesa...

Sería un completo hipócrita.

Órdenes o no, iba a salir, a la fuerza si era necesario.

Al pensar eso, los ojos del EVA-01 se encendieron y la cabina se iluminó al instante. Pudo escuchar los jadeos de los técnicos del cuarto de control al ver que su EVA se había activado sin que nadie lo ordenara.

"¡Voy a salir!" dijo.

"¡Shinji!. ¡Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo!" pudo escuchar la voz de Misato, frenética por el comunicador. Por su tono de voz, algo le decía que a ella en particular no le agradaba mucho la Unidad-01. Después de lo del último Ángel no podía culparla pero...

"¡No puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada!. ¡Tengo que ayudarla!" gritó como respuesta.

Nadie le contestó, estaba a punto de activar la secuencia manual desde su cabina para activar el elevador cuando una voz burlona lo detuvo.

"No tiene caso".

Se quedó congelado. Ésa voz era la de... Nagisa.

"Te pasará lo mismo que a ésa chica. ¿Qué no lo entiendes?" preguntó Kaworu por el comunicador, con un tono de voz entre divertido y cínico.

La ira se acumuló de golpe dentro del joven Ikari. Quinto Elegido o no, éste no era el momento para que dijera semejantes tonterías. "¡Eso no podemos asegurarlo hasta intentarlo!. ¡Tal vez no sea capaz de derrotar al Ángel, pero al menos podré salvar a Asuka!" gritó, sus ojos destellando con las pupilas contraídas. La pasarela de metal enfrente de su EVA se hizo añicos cuando la furia de Shinji hizo que emitiera su Campo-AT sin siquiera darse cuenta.

"Dime algo... ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en salir? Si lo haces, ése Ángel también consumirá tu mente", dijo Kaworu, tranquilamente.

Shinji abrió mucho los ojos ante la pregunta de Kaworu. No sabía muy bien qué responderle. ¿Decirle que era por una promesa que le había hecho a la pelirroja?. ¿O que era su compañera y no podía dejar que algo malo le pasara?. ¿O que él la... amaba y primero preferiría sufrir cualquier cosa antes que verla a ella lastimada...?

"Shinji..." una voz fría lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La de su padre. "Ése joven tiene razón. El objetivo es del tipo invasor, si sales y te ataca, acabará con tu sistema nervioso central. Te pasará lo mismo que al EVA-03; no podemos permitir que la Unidad-01 sea devorada por éste Ángel, así que quédate en tu posición", explicó el Comandante, sin mostrar siquiera algo de preocupación por lo que le estaba pasando a Asuka.

Shinji se quedó en silencio, con la cabeza agachada, mientras apretaba los dientes y recordaba cómo había acabado el EVA negro al ser manipulado por un Ángel. Había recibido una orden directa del Comandante de NERV, de su padre, su deber era acatarla...

Pero como Kaji le había dicho, algún día tendría que dejar de recibir órdenes y hacer decisiones y acciones por sí mismo.

Sin duda, éste era el momento para actuar por una vez por su cuenta.

"Tal vez sea una orden..." susurró, "... pero... pero... ¡Como hombre simplemente no me puedo quedar aquí y dejarla sufrir!" gritó y accionó los controles.

La Unidad-01 salió disparada por la catapulta a toda velocidad.

Todos en el Dogma Central miraban atónitos, incapaces de hacer nada. La Unidad-01 se rehusaba a recibir ninguna señal o comando emitido por ellos.

Shinji tenía el control total sobre la máquina púrpura.

* * *

Asuka vio un último destello blanco antes de hundirse en sus recuerdos, tan claros como el cristal. 

Una lápida negra, con la inscripción 'Sohryu Kyoko Zeppelín 1947-2005'. Estaba de pie ante ella, como una niña de no más de cinco años, con un elegante vestido negro adecuado para la ocasión del funeral. La que sería su madrastra la tenía cogida de la mano.

Y las voces, los susurros alrededor de ella de toda la gente que había venido a darle sus condolencias a la ceremonia.

"_Qué cruel destino tuvo. Ella, siendo la defensora del proyecto, terminó como el propio conejillo de indias"._

"_Su sistema nervioso tuvo daños irreparables. Fue lo único que obtuvo al tener contacto con ésa clase de experimentos... y loe más cruel del asunto es que se suicidó dejando a su pobre hija desamparada"._

"_No... Corren muchos rumores de que no fue solamente eso..."_

"Asuka", su futura madrastra le puso una mano en el hombro. "No te preocupes, lo hemos platicado entre todos y decidimos que tú te quedarás conmigo. Como eres una niña muy lista, podrás quedarte conmigo sin ningún problema..." explicó la mujer mayor.

La visión se volvió muy borrosa, sólo para ser reemplazada por otra, una aún más antigua. Sin duda estaba en un hospital, el característico olor del lugar y el aspecto yermo de las paredes y pasillos lo dejaban claro.

Y ahí estaba ella, mirando por la ventana de una habitación del hospital, mirando a una mujer de cabello corto, igual de rojo al suyo, con un tazón de arroz en el regazo, una muñeca de trapo en una mano y una cuchara en la otra.

"Asuka. Asuka. El día de hoy mamá te cocinó tu platillo favorito", dijo Kyoko mientras tomaba un poco de comida con la cuchara y se la acercaba a la boca inmóvil del rostro de la muñeca, la cual, obviamente podía comer tanto como pared.

"Anda, cómelo. No te pongas exigente con la comida... por favor pórtate bien", dijo la mujer, con un tono de cariño y amor tan genuinos que daba la impresión de que en verdad la muñeca que tenía en brazos estuviera viva.

Pudo escuchar las voces conspiradoras de un doctor y una enfermera hablando a sus espaldas, casi como si no les importara que la niña pelirroja estuviera ahí.

"Ése es su comportamiento todos los días. Piensa que ésa muñeca es su hija y le habla todo el tiempo", dijo la enfermera, con una nota de miedo en la voz. "No lo entiendo. Si ella tiene a su hija enfrente... ¿Por qué actúa así?" preguntó.

El doctor respondió con voz solemne, "En éstos momentos, ella considera a ésa muñeca como su verdadera hija. La verdad es que ella quería un hijo de su esposo, a quien amaba tanto". El médico suspiró, antes de continuar, "Ella quería un hijo de su esposo... pero su matriz no pudo cumplírselo. Con el tiempo, su esposo tuvo otra mujer y ella le dio una hija... y al final, se divorciaron. Después, decidió volverse a casar con la misma mujer quien había engendrado su hija legítima". El hombre dio una risa ahogada ante la ironía de la situación. "Es algo comprensible. ¿No crees? Por una suma costosa compraron esperma para hacer una niña a la fuerza... pero ni siquiera eso pudo llenar el vacío en sus corazones".

"¡Doctor!. ¡Shh!" dijo muy nerviosa la enfermera en un susurro. "¡La niña puede escucharlo!"

Pero a pesar de su pobre intento de discreción, la pequeña niña, una genio para su edad, había escuchado todo y no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar.

'_Si ésa muñeca... es la hija de mi mamá... entonces quiero saber... ¿Quién soy yo?'_ Entró a la habitación, esperando que su madre la viera pero no fue así. "Mamá... Mamá. Voltea a verme", dijo en un tono casi de súplica. "Por favor, no dejes de ser mi mamá", dijo mientras se le acercaba más y más.

La mujer en la cama sólo volteó a verla con expresión ausente.

"Mamá..."

* * *

"¡NOOO!. ¡NO ME HAGAS RECORDAR ESO!" suplicó Asuka, sabía lo que venía a continuación, eso tan horripilante que tanto trabajo le había costado olvidar. Si lo presenciaba de nuevo ella... 

Ella...

La visión que estaba teniendo se llenó de grietas por todas partes, casi como si todo estuviera hecho de vidrio.

Y con un estrépito, la habitación del hospital, ella más pequeña, su madre y la muñeca en sus brazos; toda la ilusión se rompió, trayéndola de la vuelta a su cabina de contacto.

Asuka ya no estaba viendo más sus recuerdos, de alguna forma... todo se había detenido, apenas, pero había sucedido.

Un gruñido de dolor enfrente de ella la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Obligándose a sí misma a mirar arriba, lo vio entre lágrimas.

El EVA-01 estaba justo enfrente de ella, interponiéndose en el rayo de luz entre ella y el Ángel. Tenía los brazos cruzados enfrente de su cara, como si estuviera tratando de evitar el avance del Ángel, como ella lo había hecho.

"¿Shinji?" medio preguntó y medio exclamó. Había oído muy vagamente a través de su pesadilla que la Unidad-01 aún estaba congelada, por lo que no le iban a permitir salir, pero él estaba aquí.

¿Para ayudarla?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar la pregunta, ya que un nuevo rayo de luz cegador le inundó la mente, por un momento pensó que el Ángel reviviría su pesadilla pero no fue así.

Estaba viendo los recuerdos de otra persona.

* * *

"¡Informe!" exigió Misato frenética al ver lo que le estaba pasando al EVA-01. Shinji había salido a toda velocidad de la catapulta de expulsión y había corrido de inmediato hacia Asuka para quitarla del camino del Ángel. Pero por alguna razón, justo cuando entró en el rayo, a pesar de que tenía toda la intención de no quedarse más de un segundo ahí, se había detenido por completo, justo enfrente del EVA rojo. Y ahora eran los gritos y gruñidos de dolor de Shinji los que se hacían escuchar. 

"¡Contaminación mental expandiéndose rápidamente en la Unidad-01!. ¡Las ondas cerebrales comienzan a oscilar muy violentamente!" informó Maya.

"¿Y Asuka?" preguntó Ritsuko, viendo que el EVA-02 ya no se estaba sosteniendo la cabeza.

"La contaminación se ha detenido, pero no parece disminuir", dijo Makoto.

En la pantalla principal, el EVA-01 era el que parecía sufrir ahora de un dolor de cabeza, se retorcía y los jadeos de su piloto dejaban en claro que le estaba pasando lo mismo que Asuka había sufrido hacía sólo unos momentos.

"¡Miserable!. ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar así?" gritó Shinji. "¡No eres más que una maldita basura y yo te lo demostraré!" oyeron decir al Tercer Elegido.

"¡Algo extraño está sucediendo!" gritó Aoba. "¡Las ondas cerebrales de las Unidades 01 y 02 se están armonizando!. ¡Patrón de ondas REM visible en los encefalogramas!"

"¡Qué estás diciendo!" exclamó Ritsuko.

* * *

En lo alto, Arael se extrañó ante la intervención de la copia de la Madre. No se suponía que esto pasara, el insolente Lilim había interferido en su ataque contra la copia roja de Adán. 

De haber tenido rostro, el Ángel habría sonreído. Era la oportunidad perfecta para aplastar al Lilim que comenzaba a ser temido en el Paraíso, al haberse creado una fama temible entre sus habitantes.

Olvidándose de la copia roja, se enfocó con todo su poder en el Lilim del Evangelion morado, con la intención de aplastarlo.

Jamás se le ocurrió que haber hecho esto significó el principio de su caída.

* * *

El llanto de un infante. 

Eso era lo que oía.

Pero era la voz de un niño, no la de ella.

Dirigió su vista hacia abajo, donde vio a un niño pequeño, llorando.

Y completamente solo.

"¡No te vayas papá!. ¡No me dejes aquí!" dijo el niño entre sollozos.

Asuka miró a la figura que se alejaba del niño, ésa postura, ésa barba, los lentes. No había duda.

Era el Comandante Ikari.

Entonces el niño era...

¿Shinji?

"No seas caprichoso. Quédate con tu tío y pórtate bien", dijo el hombre, sin siquiera darse la vuelta para ver a su hijo.

"¿Dónde está mi mamá?. ¿A dónde se fue mi mamá?" preguntó el Shinji pequeño, las lágrimas fluyendo libremente por sus ojos.

"Tu madre murió", respondió fríamente Gendo.

"¡No es cierto!" se negó a creer Shinji.

Gendo finalmente se dio la vuelta para ver a su hijo. "No te miento... tú también lo viste cuando sucedió. Mira ahí... a tus espaldas", dijo el hombre con voz solemne, extendiendo un brazo y señalando con un dedo.

Asuka siguió la mirada y se quedó de piedra ante lo que vio.

El Evangelion-01, cubierto de vendas, sin su armadura púrpura, tal cual lo recordaba antes de que Shinji fuera sacado luego de ser absorbido por la máquina.

Miró hacia abajo y notó que ya no estaba el Shinji niño, sino su versión actual, un adolescente se estaba dando la vuelta para mirar, con una expresión de shock en la cara.

"¿Mamá...? No... Eso es... un Eva..." dijo con voz asustada.

La escena se disolvió, dando paso a una nueva, un atardecer pacífico derramaba su anaranjada luz sobre un parque de juegos. Unos cuantos columpios se mecían suavemente por el viento, al estar vacíos. Una serie de bancas, también desocupadas, daban un aspecto lúgubre al parque. El lugar se veía desolado.

Y en medio del lugar, había un niño pequeño. No tardó en reconocerlo. Era Shinji otra vez. Enfrente de él, estaba un cajón de arena, en el cual se levantaba una pirámide perfecta. Las manos del niño con restos del material indicaban que él mismo la había construido. Sin embargo...

Shinji apretó sus manos en sendos puños mientras daba un vistazo a su alrededor. No había nadie. Nunca hubo nadie para ayudarle a construir su obra, ni nadie para apreciarla. Mucho menos alguien que se preocupara por él y viniera a recogerlo.

Solo. Completamente solo.

De súbito, le dio una patada a la construcción, la cual se desmoronó en un instante ante el contacto.

Pero lo que perturbó a Asuka no fue eso.

Sino la sonrisa retorcida que el niño tenía en la cara, así como sus ojos, los cuales a pesar de que había oscurecido por completo, emitían una luz extraña, dando la impresión de brillar por su cuenta.

La misma mirada que había visto en Shinji cuando perdía el control en su EVA.

'_¿Aquí?. ¿Es aquí donde está el origen de ésa parte de su personalidad?'_ se preguntó la pelirroja.

El murmullo de gente se hizo escuchar sobresaltándola. Mirando a su alrededor, notó que estaba en medio de la calle, la multitud de gente yendo y viniendo de un lado para otro.

Al dirigir su vista hacia donde estaba el cajón de arena, éste había desaparecido. En su lugar, el Shinji adolescente que ella conocía estaba parado en la calle, iluminado por un único rayo de luz, como si un reflector tuviera la mira puesta sobre él. A su alrededor, la gente pasaba sin siquiera reparar en él, casi como si fuera invisible el muchacho.

Era increíble observarlo, pero a pesar de estar rodeado de personas, se sentía el aura de soledad tan intensa que emanaba de Shinji, la cual lo mantenía totalmente aislado del mundo exterior.

Asuka siempre había creído que había estado sola... pero al ver ahora por lo que Shinji había pasado... quizás él lo había estado más, mucho más que ella.

La escena cambió de nuevo, al disolverse la anterior y formarse poco a poco una nueva, ésta vez mostraba la jaula del EVA-01, el Comandante encima del robot, en un balcón, mirando hacia abajo, a donde estaba Shinji.

"Shinji... quiero que te subas y pelees con él... Tú eres su piloto", dijo fríamente el Comandante, cruzado de brazos.

"¡No lo haré!. ¿Por qué ahora, papá?. ¿No que ya no me necesitabas?" gritó Shinji.

"Si tú no lo haces, ella lo hará", dijo tranquilamente el hombre de barba, mientras en la escena aparecía una muchacha que conocía muy bien, a pesar de la cantidad de vendas que llevaba sobre el cuerpo, ése cabello era inconfundible...

Ayanami Rei hacía lo posible por incorporarse, siguiendo las órdenes del Comandante para pilotear a pesar de su lamentable estado.

Un terremoto sacudió el lugar y unas cuantas vigas cayeron muy cerca de la camilla de la Primera Elegida, quien cayó al suelo, totalmente indefensa.

"¡Cuidado!" gritó Shinji mientras corría hacia ella y la tomaba en sus brazos para evitar que las partes heridas de su cuerpo hicieran contacto con el duro suelo.

Shinji se quedó así, viendo a la muchacha quien a duras penas podía mantenerse consciente, sin importarle que algo de la sangre de Rei le estaba manchando las manos.

"Está bien, padre..." dijo suavemente. "Está bien... sólo dime... lo que tengo que hacer..."

Asuka jadeó al ver lo que estaba pasando y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Eran los recuerdos de Shinji. Estaba viendo toda su mente. Y cada escena le daba una revelación nueva.

'_¿Piloteó... por ella?'_

Los recuerdos continuaron.

* * *

Un destello de luz blanca y luego un dolor agonizante recorrió su cuerpo. 

Y despertó aquí.

¿Qué había sucedido? Recordaba haberse interpuesto entre Asuka y el rayo del Ángel. El muy canalla atacaba la mente y corazón y le había gritado que se iba a arrepentir por ello y luego...

'_¿En dónde... estoy...?'_

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Era Tokyo-3, no había duda, los edificios blindados y armados lo dejaban claro.

Pero...

No había nadie.

Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo cuando el eco de sus pasos se escuchaba por todas partes. Ni siquiera el característico sonido de las cigarras podía oírse.

Comenzó a sudar frío. Al parecer, el Ángel estaba haciendo realidad su mayor temor.

Estaba completamente solo.

'_Esto no es real, no es real, no es real'_, pensó, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración que comenzaba a agitarse cada vez más. El Ángel sólo reproducía lo que estaba en su mente y nada más, si se obligaba a sí mismo a creer eso, de seguro saldría de su hechizo...

Un bramido atronador y una serie de pequeños temblores, como de pasos de algo gigantesco, lo distrajeron.

A lo lejos, un edificio cayó y reveló lo que había escuchado.

El EVA-01.

Pero... su aspecto, no era necesario siquiera verlo, la agresividad y sed de sangre que emitía lo llenaron de miedo. La máquina posó sus ojos, los cuales brillaban de un rojo maligno, en él.

Y comenzó a correr en su dirección.

Shinji no lo dudó ni un instante. Tenía que correr, huir, o de lo contrario el EVA lo mataría. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado ante la idea.

Se dirigió sin dudar hacia el Geofrente.

* * *

Asuka seguía absorta mirando los recuerdos de Shinji. 

Había visto casi todo desde su perspectiva y finalmente, comprendido al ver su niñez tan triste, el por qué de su actitud tan retraída y sumisa. Aún así... las memorias pasaban en cámara lenta frente a ella, con lujo de detalles de todos los acontecimientos del Tercer Elegido desde que llegó a Tokyo-3.

Cómo se enfrentó al Tercer Ángel y su parte oscura salió de golpe para exterminarlo.

Cómo Touji lo había golpeado debido a que su hermana había sido lastimada durante ése ataque.

Sus encuentros tan bizarros y extraños con Rei, desde que le entregó su tarjeta ID en su departamento hasta cuando la sacó de su cabina de contacto luego de vencer al Quinto Ángel.

Cómo había tratado de besarla a ella la noche anterior a la pelea con el Séptimo Ángel y se había detenido al verla llorar y llamar a su mamá en sueños.

Pero los recuerdos que más le impactaron fueron los que siguieron.

El gigante blanco crucificado en el sótano de NERV. La determinación que Kaji le había ayudado a descubrir para pelear por un motivo claro y fijo: Evitar el Tercer Impacto a toda costa.

El encuentro en un vagón de tren entre Shinji y su parte oscura.

Sus... premoniciones ante la presencia de los Ángeles.

La información que Kaji le había estado revelando poco a poco sobre el Segundo Impacto. Ahora no tenía duda al ver la cinta que le había dejado el encantador hombre como último mensaje, de que estaba muerto.

El por qué había tratado de dominar ésa parte oscura de su personalidad.

Y lo que vio cuando fue absorbido por su EVA. Cuando se dio cuenta de cuán importantes eran para él ella y Rei.

Los ojos rojos, que se parecían tanto a los que vio en el tipo que se había atrevido a encararla en el baño, y los entes encima de él, el Ángel que estaba atacando ahora mismo, un anillo de luz y nueve... buitres gigantescos.

Su madre... ¿Dentro del EVA?

Y ahora...

Su determinación por no dejarla sufrir el ataque mental del Ángel. Cómo había desobedecido una orden directa de su padre para venir a salvarla.

* * *

Gendo sólo dio un gruñido al ver que el EVA-01 salía a la superficie a pesar de la advertencia que le había dado a su hijo. 

Frunció aún más el ceño al ver cómo Shinji también caía víctima del rayo del Ángel.

Dando un suspiro, habló.

"Rei. Ve al Dogma Terminal y trae la Lanza", ordenó.

El EVA azul inmediatamente se retiró a una catapulta y comenzó a bajar a la parte más profunda del Geofrente, dentro de NERV. La muchacha no dijo ni una palabra.

Fuyutsuki se sobresaltó al escuchar sus palabras, tanto que se inclinó levemente hacia él, "¡Ikari!. ¿Qué haces...?" preguntó.

No notó que el muchacho de cabello gris le daba una mirada extrañada mientras levantaba una ceja.

"La única forma de derrotar al enemigo en la órbita satelital es usar algo que atreviese su Campo-AT por completo. ¡Date prisa, Rei!" dijo Gendo, tranquilamente, aunque por dentro se sentía un poco nervioso, no sabía si Shinji y el EVA-01 podrían resistir mucho tiempo el ataque. Ambos EVAS ahora estaban casi inmóviles, bajo la luz blanca que los bañaba por completo.

"¡Comandante!" gritó la Mayor. Gendo sólo movió los ojos un poco para verla. Se veía... agitada y molesta. "Usted conoce las consecuencias... el posible contacto entre el EVA y Adán puede lograr el Tercer Impacto", declaró la Mayor. Gendo no se sorprendió, sabía que el tonto de Ryouji la había llevado a ver a Lilith al sótano de NERV, sólo que ellos creían haber visto otra cosa.

No importaba, que creyera lo que quisiera, como Comandante no tenía por qué dar explicaciones, así que sólo guardó silencio, mientras la Mayor desviaba la mirada al piso, al parecer decepcionada al comprender que su suposición era incorrecta.

"¿El contacto del EVA con Adán?. ¿Qué... qué quieren decir con eso?" exclamó el Teniente Hyuga, distrayéndose por la conversación.

* * *

Rei se dirigía lo más aprisa que podía al Dogma Terminal. 

Le... inquietaba el ver que Shinji también había caído presa del ataque del Ángel.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba ahora era ésa sensación de... envidia en su corazón. Envidia de ver cuánto se esforzaba Shinji por proteger a la Segunda Elegida.

No ponía en duda de que si ella misma hubiera estado en la misma situación que su compañera, él habría hecho lo mismo.

Aún así...

No le gustaba que Shinji mostrara tanta preocupación por la otra chica.

Era casi como si...

Lo quisiera todo para ella sola.

Salió de sus pensamientos al notar que ya estaba vadeando en el lago de LCL que derramaba el gigante blanco. Hizo lo posible por ignorar el grito desesperado que daba su alma al estar tan cerca del ente, por lo que se concentró en el objeto clavado en su pecho y lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas para sacarlo.

Cuando la Lanza del Destino salió, el gigante abrió por primera vez en un largo tiempo sus siete ojos, posándolos durante un momento en el EVA azul antes de desviarlos a la nada.

Rei se alejó lo más rápido posible del gigante con la lanza en mano.

Tenía que ayudar a Shinji.

* * *

"Ikari. ¿No crees que aún es demasiado pronto para usar eso?" insistió de nuevo Fuyutsuki. "Sobre todo ahora que el Comité empezó la producción en serie de EVAS", dijo en un susurro. 

"Es nuestra oportunidad Fuyutsuki", respondió Gendo.

"Pero.."

"Recuerda que el tiempo no se puede recuperar... lo que podemos hacer es continuar y seguir adelante basándonos en nuestra propia fuerza", respondió con firmeza el Comandante.

"Tal vez, pero esos ancianos no se quedarán de brazos cruzados", dijo el Subcomandante, resignado.

* * *

Shinji estaba jadeando, se encontraba al pie de la pirámide de NERV, pero su perseguidor aún lo estaba siguiendo implacablemente. 

No tardaría en encontrarlo.

Y ya estaba más que exhausto de tanto correr.

"Esto no es NERV. Y tampoco me encuentro en el verdadero Geofrente. Éste lugar, sólo existe en mis recuerdos", razonó en voz baja el Tercer Elegido evaluando su situación. "Lo que no entiendo es, si éste lugar está en mi mente. ¿Por qué nada de lo que quiero que suceda se cumple?" preguntó Shinji.

En ése momento, un rugido justo encima de él se hizo escuchar, y el techo del Geofrente estalló dejando caer a la bestia púrpura que venía por él.

"¡Aaaaah!" gritó, incapaz de moverse, mientras cerraba los ojos y se resignaba a su destino. _'Es inútil. Es muy tarde, el EVA me va a matar. No importa cuántas veces lo evada, él siempre me encontrará, estando solo en un lugar donde no hay nadie, él...'_ interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

'_Cada vez que pienso en mi soledad, la oscuridad de mi corazón crece, y con eso... el poder del EVA'_, le dio un vistazo a la máquina que parecía caer en cámara lenta, parecía haberse vuelto mucho más grande al haber pensado en la soledad. Era lo que le daba su poder.

'_Entonces... éste lugar es mi pesadilla, el propio infierno que ha creado mi mente y corazón'_. Una imagen de Asuka, Rei, Misato y todas las personas que confiaban en él pasó por su mente. _'Si sigo pensando que estoy solo, todo acabará. Mi corazón es débil, la prueba de ello es que el Ángel me llevó aquí...'_ pensó con determinación mientras se incorporaba, '_... si quiero ser más fuerte, lo suficiente como para cumplir mi promesa, primero debo darme cuenta de que ya no estoy solo, hay gente a la que le importo y que cree en mí'_, se dijo a sí mismo mientras se erguía por completo y miraba de frente a la máquina.

"¡Ya fue suficiente!" rugió.

El EVA pareció encogerse y estrelló su puño gigantesco a escasos metros de él. Shinji ni siquiera parpadeó.

"Tú... eres mi oscuridad. ¿Verdad?" preguntó en voz baja.

El EVA asintió lentamente.

Las piezas fueron cayendo en su lugar mientras las suposiciones del Tercer Elegido tomaban forma. Se decía que el enemigo más poderoso de uno, yacía en nuestro interior al ser uno mismo, y por ello, las acciones que tomara, podían traer alegría o tristeza a la gente a nuestro alrededor, tan sólo los pensamientos tenían ésa capacidad. La prueba de ello era el que su mayor miedo siempre había sido la soledad y el dejar que su oscuridad lo consumiera, algo que ésta pesadilla había reflejado pero...

"Pero ésa es mi realidad, y es obvio que no voy a ser feliz al enfrentarme por primera vez con ella", dijo con una sonrisa confiada el Tercer Elegido. "¡Pero sé que si la supero mi corazón realmente se habrá vuelto fuerte!" exclamó, mientras que todo el panorama que lo rodeaba empezaba a llenarse de grietas.

El EVA desapareció lentamente y cuando lo hizo, sintió una parte suya que le había sido separada al entrar a éste sueño, su oscuridad, entrar de nuevo en él.

"Prepárate Ángel, te demostraré... ¡Mi fuerza!" y en cuanto dijo éstas palabras, el sueño terminó.

* * *

Arael comenzó a tener miedo, algo casi imposible para un Ángel. 

No podía ser... se suponía que la misma oscuridad del Lilim lo mataría por dentro pero en vez de eso...

Pudo sentir cómo el Lilim usaba su mismo ataque para conectarse a su mente, asiéndolo firmemente en un enlace mental.

Su inquietud aumentó al percibir la presencia tan poderosa de la Lanza de Longinus. ¿De verdad se iban a atrever a usarla contra él?

Definitivamente las posibilidades se estaban volviendo en su contra, por lo que lo mejor quizás sería escapar, pero...

¡El Lilim no lo dejaba ir!

* * *

Shinji despertó en la cabina e inmediatamente alzó su brazo derecho en dirección al Ángel, como si tuviera la intención de sujetarlo. Después de todo, su sueño le había revelado que el poder del Ángel le permitía hacer que su mente hiciera realidad lo que pensaba. Sus ojos brillantes mostraban una resolución a no dejarlo escapar por ningún motivo, aunque el mantener la conexión fuera como tener un taladro en el cerebro. 

Por una pantalla pudo ver al EVA-00 cargando una lanza muy extraña, roja y de dos puntas, preparándose para seguramente, arrojarla al Ángel.

No podía dejar que lo hiciera, aún no era el momento.

"¡Dios mío!. ¡Shinji ha despertado!" pudo escuchar decir a Maya por el comunicador, totalmente sorprendida. Al parecer, el Dogma Central simplemente había creído que había sido vencido. Sonrió, una tontería como la que el Ángel trató de hacer tal vez le hubiera sido útil cuando él no sabía por qué piloteaba, pero definitivamente ya no ahora.

"¡Rei!. ¡Aún no la arrojes!. ¡Espera... espera mi señal!" gritó mientras hacía uso de toda su concentración para mantener al Ángel en su lugar.

* * *

Kaworu frunció el ceño al ver la pantalla, nada había salido como esperaba. Arael había tardado mucho y no había sido capaz de destruir por completo la mente de la Segunda Elegida. Peor aún, había tratado de eliminar al piloto del EVA-01 y él había sido capaz de usar su mismo ataque en su contra. Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose para entablar contacto con Arael. Después de haberlo hecho con el alma del Tercer Elegido dentro de su EVA estando tan lejos luego de que Zeruel pereció a sus manos, esto era un juego de niños. 

'_¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Arael?'_ preguntó.

"**_El de la Madre... su mente... es inquebrantable..."_** pudo escuchar la respuesta del Ángel, se oía muy cansado, al parecer, estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo por cortar la conexión mental que había enlazado con el Tercer Elegido para no ser eliminado por el EVA-01.

'_Sí, así parece. Las cosas no salieron como estaba planeado, en definitiva su corazón es muy fuerte'_, respondió Kaworu divertido. _'Y por eso, es hora de arreglar el escenario...'_, continuó, una nota sádica en su voz.

"¿**_Tabriz...?. ¿Qué...?. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"_** el Ángel preguntó, la emoción del miedo clara en la voz de su esencia. El EVA-01 lo retenía por muy poco, en cuanto pudiera librarse al interrumpir la conexión, huiría y dejaría que Armisael continuara el trabajo, pero justo cuando estaba por lograrlo, sintió que un poder tremendo lo retenía en su lugar, paralizándolo.

'_No podemos dejar que haya un error en los Rollos del Mar Muerto. ¿Verdad? Después de todo, se supone que para que aparezca el Diecisieteavo, los dos Ángeles anteriores deben de ser eliminados. Además, fue una tontería de tu parte tratar de eliminarlo, después de todo, él ya mató por su cuenta a seis de nosotros. Ahora tu arrogancia te va salir muy cara'_, respondió Tabriz, con una pícara malicia en la voz, mientras que con su poder mental retenía en su lugar a su hermano en órbita. Ni siquiera estaba emitiendo su Campo-AT, por lo que nadie en NERV sospecharía ni detectaría nada.

"**_¿Tabriz?. ¡Qué estás haciendo!"_** gritó desesperado Arael, al sentir que el poder de el del Libre Albedrío lo sujetaba a la fuerza, estaba comenzando a cansarse, su intenso brillo azul estaba dando paso a un opaco gris. Si no se zafaba pronto, el EVA-01 lo aplastaría... y la Lanza Sagrada lo atravesaría. Si ésa arma lo aniquilaba, no renacería nunca, su mismísima esencia, su alma, sería borrada para siempre de toda existencia, para siempre...

'_No necesito a un Ángel tan inútil como tú Arael, así que... ¡Desaparece!'_ gritó Tabriz, mientras emitía una pulsación que acabó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban al de las Aves, dejándolo completamente expuesto al ataque del EVA-01.

"**_¡TABRIZ!"_** gritó antes de ser ahogado por el poder de la Unidad-01.

* * *

Shinji se estaba esforzando mucho, su EVA tenía el brazo derecho alzado en dirección a la fuente del rayo de luz que lo rodeaba. Tenía la palma abierta, tratando de cerrarla en un puño, pero el poder psíquico del Ángel no se lo permitía. Al parecer, el ente también se había dado cuenta de que al haber creado un lazo mental con el piloto, lo que éste pensara se haría realidad. 

Shinji creía con todas sus fuerzas que en cuanto cerrara la mano en un puño, tendría bien sujeto al Ángel para que Rei lo acabara con el golpe final de la Lanza, de lo contrario, no dudaba que el Ángel la esquivaría.

Si dejaba ir al Ángel ahora, quizás ya no tendrían otra oportunidad de eliminarlo, pero el ataque le estaba carcomiendo la mente...

Y de repente, sintió que el Ángel se debilitaba por completo, la brillante luz desapareció y en su lugar dejó un pálido rayo, casi gris. Y la conexión seguía presente, el maldito estaba indefenso.

"¡AHORA!" gritó mientras cerraba la mano derecha del EVA en un puño.

* * *

La pantalla principal del Dogma Central mostró cómo el Ángel perdía su brillo, al parecer exhausto por la lucha mental con el Tercer Elegido. 

Y en el mismo momento en que su brillo se apagaba, el ser alado se aplastó, comprimiéndose brutalmente casi como si... el puño del EVA-01, amplificado e invisible allá arriba en el espacio lo hubiera aplastado y lo estuviera deteniendo en su lugar, evitándole moverse para escapar del siguiente ataque.

La Unidad-00 no perdió el tiempo y perfilándose como un lanzador de jabalina olímpico, arrojó la enorme lanza carmesí, la cual había enlazado sus dos puntas en una sola momentos antes de salir disparada, casi como si el objeto supiera que iba a eliminar algo.

La Lanza de Longinus literalmente partió los cielos, ya que las nubes que estaban encima de todo Tokyo-3 se hicieron a un lado, despejando el cielo en un radio de más de 100 kilómetros de radio. El arma emitió un brillo rojo intimidante mientras seguía su trayectoria contra el Ángel indefenso, el cual alzó desesperado su Campo-AT para defenderse.

Misato esperaba que el arma fuera detenida al chocar contra la pared naranja, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que no sucedió así.

La lanza atravesó al instante el Campo, como si ni siquiera hubiera estado ahí y se estrelló de lleno contra la figura quebrada y rota del Ángel. El ente de luz se disolvió instantáneamente y la lanza continuó su avance sin que nada la detuviera.

"Blanco destruido", informó Aoba.

"Las Unidades 01 y 02 han sido liberadas de la influencia psíquica, las ondas cerebrales de ambos pilotos regresan a la normalidad", dijo Maya.

"¿Y la Lanza?" preguntó Fuyutsuki consternado por el vital objeto.

"Superó la gravedad de la Tierra y se dirige de lleno a la Luna. Las MAGI calculan que se clavará en la superficie lunar en aproximadamente un minuto", respondió Hyuga.

"Eso significa que... será imposible recuperarla..." sentenció el anciano en voz baja.

"Temo que sí, señor. No poseemos los medios para recuperar tan enorme objeto", dijo el Teniente con gafas.

* * *

Sin que los presentes del cuarto de control lo notaran, el Quinto Elegido se retiró del lugar. 

Una sonrisa estaba posada en sus labios, pero sus ojos estaban tan impasibles como dos bloques de hielo.

* * *

Shinji estaba jadeando dentro de su cabina de contacto. El esfuerzo por el que había pasado su mente lo había dejado agotado. 

No iba a tardar en desmayarse, pero quería saber que Asuka estaba bien, que había logrado protegerla...

"¿A-Asuka...?. ¿E-estás b-bien?" pudo preguntar a duras penas, todo empezaba a ponerse borroso. Al parecer la conexión que hizo para aplastar al Ángel lo había drenado más de lo que pensaba.

"inji..." le llegó la respuesta en un susurro. Asuka se oía también muy cansada, pero no podía culparla, ella había soportado más tiempo el ataque del Ángel. "Shinji... yo..." fue todo lo que pudo decir la pelirroja antes de que su EVA rojo se desplomara en el piso, dejándola inconsciente.

Shinji se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, ella estaba bien. Tenía que estarlo.

Ya estaba dormido antes de que su EVA también cayera de bruces al suelo.

* * *

Despertó de un sueño, en el que entraba a una habitación y del ventilador colgaba... 

Se sobresaltó al pensar en eso, el recuerdo era borroso, pero no invisible. Se incorporó lentamente en la cama de la habitación de la enfermería de NERV y pensó en lo sucedido, Shinji había llegado a ayudarla y evitó que el Ángel siguiera escarbando más en su mente, pero con lo que logró sacar a la luz fue suficiente para que ella misma recordara por sí sola todo lo que pasó con su madre.

Inconscientemente, se llevó las manos a su cuello, recordando la fuerza del apretón...

Unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por su cara, de tristeza y dolor al recordar ésos hechos, pero también de felicidad...

El ataque del Ángel y la intervención de Shinji le habían dejado ver a fondo la mente del muchacho.

Y lo mucho que honestamente ella significaba para él.

Había visto que Rei también ocupaba un espacio tan grande en su corazón como el de ella, pero... dudaba que la Niña Modelo algún día lo notara...

Y mucho menos que se le acercara abiertamente.

Ella en cambio...

Soltó una pequeña risita, a pesar de lo horrible del ataque del último Ángel, le había permitido compartir con Shinji algo aún más íntimo que el contacto sexual a su parecer, después de todo, había visto cada rincón de su mente, cada parte que lo hacía ser él...

Siempre pensó que estaría sola toda la vida, que nunca nadie se preocuparía por ella, si después de todo su padre la había abandonado y su madre estuvo a punto de matarla.

Pero ahora...

Se lo diría en cuanto lo viera, así como también lo que sentía por él, tal y como lo había planeado anoche.

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano al escuchar unos pasos en el pasillo. Tenía que ser él¿Quién más si no, sería la primera persona en venir a verla? Y quien sabe, quizás si lograba convencerlo, a lo mejor podría hacer que se quedara un rato con ella para agradecerle y... ahem, "conocerse mejor". Un sonrojo en sus mejillas le quemó la cara.

La sonrisa radiante en su rostro se congeló un instante y después de desvaneció al ver quién estaba parado en la entrada de su habitación.

Era el tipo de cabello gris.

Pero su aspecto no era tan amable e inofensivo como cuando se lo encontró en el sanitario de mujeres.

Su sonrisa no estaba reflejada en sus fríos ojos rojos, los cuales brillaban llenos de una crueldad indescriptible.

"No soy quien esperabas. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Nagisa mientras se acercaba unos cuantos pasos a la cama donde estaba la pelirroja.

Asuka se sentía nerviosa, no estaba precisamente en las mejores condiciones y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo reveladora que podía resultar una bata de hospital. Le inquietó más el hecho de notar que no había pasado por ahí cerca nadie del personal del lugar y la cámara de vigilancia en una esquina del techo no tenía encendido el pequeño foco rojo que indicaba su funcionamiento.

Estaba a solas con el extraño.

En peligro o no, al menos le iba a hacer frente de pie cara a cara, por lo que dejó la cama y se levantó.

Kaworu volvió a tomar la palabra, "No te preocupes, Ikari no está herido, es sólo que el ataque de Arael fue demasiada carga para él, no tardará mucho en despertar..." dijo con una sonrisa helada.

Asuka abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que dijo el desconocido, _'¿Arael? Ése es el nombre de... un Ángel...'_

Con ése pensamiento, todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar: Las dudas que había visto en la mente de Shinji con respecto a éste chico, los ojos rojos en medio de la nada y encima de ellos las figuras del último Ángel que acababa de atacar, un anillo de luz y nueve cosas con alas, volando en círculos...

"¡Tú eres...!" dijo pero fue interrumpida cuando el muchacho con una expresión muy seria abrió los ojos un poco más y sintió que algo emanaba de él, con la fuerza suficiente para inmovilizarla por completo. Su lengua se sentía muy pesada y gruesa, no podía moverla para decir nada y su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera hecho de plomo...

Asuka habría caído directamente en el suelo de no haber sido por Kaworu, quien rápidamente se le acercó y la sostuvo con delicadeza, casi como si estuviera hecha de porcelana, por la cintura y un hombro, ignorando la mirada de la pelirroja, en la cual confluían las emociones de enojo y miedo.

Sonrió, simplemente le parecía increíble lo mucho que los humanos podían expresar sin decir palabras.

Tomó el cuerpo de la pelirroja y la alzó en sus brazos, como si no pesara absolutamente nada y la depositó de nuevo en la cama, ignorando la ahora mirada suplicante de la chica.

"No te preocupes. No te mataré, por lo menos no todavía. Sólo necesito que estés fuera de mi camino para asegurarme de... incapacitar a los otros dos pilotos", dijo con voz sedosa, tanto que parecía acariciar las palabras. "Además... creo que Arael te dejó muchas cosas qué recordar en tu mente. ¿No es así?" terminó con una nota sarcástica en la voz.

"Miserable hijo de..." Asuka pudo decir con rencor antes de que se quedara quieta por completo. Muy quieta. Con los ojos aún abiertos, pero que ya no veían absolutamente nada.

Kaworu retrocedió unos pasos, mientras se aseguraba que en el monitor de la máquina a la que estaba conectada la Segunda Elegida, las ondas cerebrales disminuían hasta un estado más profundo que el sueño.

Dio una sonrisa inocente en su bello rostro, el cual nada tenía que ver con su malicia. Habiendo dejado a la muchacha en coma y con el mejor piloto inconsciente, habría sido muy fácil buscar y encontrar a Adán.

Estaba aquí.

Muy cerca.

Pero a pesar de sus tácticas, Tabriz tenía honor, además, todavía faltaba que Armisael llegara y se encargara del EVA azul.

Si había algo que deseaba, era un encuentro en una pelea justa contra el Tercer Elegido, por lo que tendría que esperar un poco todavía.

No importaba.

No tenía prisa.

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a tararear la "Oda a la Alegría". Sonrió. Tenía que admitir que era una excelente canción.

Así fue como Misato lo encontró horas más tarde, vagando por los pasillos de NERV y le dijo que había sido aceptado oficialmente como el piloto del Evangelion-02 dada la súbita incapacidad de la piloto original.

Kaworu soltó una risa internamente, después de todo, había sido capaz de corregir el error de Arael.

Muy pronto, llegaría su turno para actuar.

Y lograr su cometido.

Continuará...

**Capítulo 9 – Au Revoir, mon Amour**

El ataque del último Ángel se llevó la mente de Asuka.

Shinji se da cuenta después de esto, que el precio para vencer a los últimos dos Ángeles tal vez sea mucho mayor de lo que pensaba.

El Dieciseisavo se lo confirmará, llevándose a la otra persona a quien más aprecia...

¿Podrá el Tercer Elegido seguir adelante?

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Aquí estamos de nuevo, con un capítulo más. Disfruté en especial con la introspección que Shinji y Asuka tienen bajo el rayo de Arael, pero en definitiva, mi parte favorita fue lo de Kaworu y lo que hace con Arael y Asuka, espero sus opiniones al respecto sobre cómo he estado construyendo a éste personaje, es muy divertido escribir desde la perspectiva del "malo" de la película.

Sobre el fin de Arael, me pareció un poco lógico el que Shinji pudiera detenerlo como lo hizo, ya que al conectar su mente con la del Elegido, cualquier cosa que él pensara se haría realidad (inspirado de una escena similar del volumen 28 de Shaman King, en el que dicho suceso pasa con los personajes). Por cierto, lo de la "mano" aplastante, me inspiré tras jugar SRWMX en el ataque final del God Gundam piloteado por Domon Kasshu, el "Seki Ya Ten Kyo God Finger" (movimiento devastador) en el cual, el Gundam se vuelve dorado (al más puro estilo de una transformación de un Super Saiyan de Dragon Ball ¿Coincidencia?) y el ataque consiste en un rayo de energía, del cual surge una mano gigantesca que atrapa al enemigo y lo destroza. La "mano de Dios" jaja, después de todo, no por nada el Gundam recibe el nombre de "God".

Lo de cómo detuvo Kaworu al Ángel... lo de su poder mental, recordé el capítulo 24 del anime, en el que se ve que con tan sólo mirar al seguro, lo desbloquea para permitirse el acceso a las Puertas del Cielo, sin usar su Campo-AT, además, en ésta historia, se pudo ver la conexión que entabló con Shinji dentro del EVA-01, sin mencionar que el Kaworu que estoy creando tiene su aire de poderío y crueldad... hasta con sus propios hermanos...

Sí, esto es el tomo 9 del manga, hasta la parte en la que Kaworu es designado como nuevo piloto. Si tienen curiosidad sobre el Capítulo 9... jeje, como dije, es MI interpretación basándome en la serie, así que ya saben más o menos qué pasa con el 16° Ángel.

Muchas gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura del capítulo, como siempre, me hacen un gran favor chicos.

Y perdón por no decir nada de los reviews jeje, pero veamos:

darkwolf: agradezco tu comentario, de hecho, coincido contigo, la historia la hago porque la serie me pareció que podría haber ofrecido más pero no fue el caso (sobre todo el final), por lo que escribo esto para darle la visión de lo que quise que hubiera sucedido.

Enermil: tus reviews son muy buenas, tanto que me ayudan a motivarme para seguir escribiendo más y como bien dices, cada vez falta menos para el final.

klasnic: ha de ser una friega estar traduciendo el doujin de RE-TAKE, pero sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda si la necesitas en algún momento durante la traducción.

LJ-90: qué gran elogio de tu parte, jaja, de verdad de lo agradezco y espero que siga siendo para ti (al igual que a todos) de agrado la historia. Ya termina de una vez la traducción de "El Hijo del Amor" amigo.

Nyissa: agradezco tu opinión, en verdad quisiera ver tus comentarios sobre cada capítulo de la historia para saber qué opinas, el que los lectores dejen sus reviews creánme que es algo muy motivador para que uno siga escribiendo.

Para los que tal vez ya lo hayan notado, de ahora en adelante, en mi profile iré poniendo los avances de los capítulos de las historias en las que estoy trabajando. Obviamente lo que sigue es el 6 de L2O, disculpen si lo esperan muy impacientemente, pero si no escribía éste capítulo, varias escenas se me iban de la mente o al rato ya no las podría haber enlazado.

En fin, nos leemos en el proxímo capítulo.

Comenzado el 20 de Septiembre del 2006

Terminado el 26 Septiembre del 2006


	10. Au Revoir, mon Amour

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Las Alas del Corazón**

**Capítulo 9: Au Revoir, mon Amour**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

"¡Demonios!" se escuchó una voz gritar dentro del cuarto de habitación de hospital número 303 de la enfermería de NERV. Un sonido sordo y hueco, como el de algo chocando con fuerza contra una pared retumbó en la atmósfera tan tranquila del lugar. 

Shinji retiró su mano derecha de la pared, dejando una débil mancha carmesí en la superficie yerma y blanca. Un dolor que le entumió la mano lo distrajo un poco de la desesperación que sentía en ésos momentos. Se observó los nudillos, el del dedo medio presentaba un corte sin duda hecho por la rugosidad de la superficie, dejando así la marca roja que ahora se estaba secando rápidamente como testigo de su intento por descargar algo de su rabia.

Se giró una vez más para contemplar a la huésped del lugar.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el ataque del Quinceavo y desde que Asuka había entrado en coma.

Shinji había despertado tres horas después de haberse desmayado luego de que entre sus esfuerzos y los de Rei pudieron acabar con el Ángel que atacaba psíquicamente; en cuanto lo hizo, le pidió... no, le exigió de inmediato a Ritsuko quien había venido a revisar si estaba bien que le dijera en dónde estaba la pelirroja. La científica sólo había dicho el número de la habitación en voz baja pero el muchacho ya no la siguió escuchando, había salido corriendo hacia el lugar con la intención de ver si Asuka estaba bien.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta del por qué Ritsuko le había contestado tan desganada. Asuka yacía ahí, en la cama, parecía estar durmiendo tranquilamente bajo las sábanas, pero cuando se le acercó para tratar de contemplarla mejor, vio sus ojos.

Abiertos, vacíos e inexpresivos.

Como si su mente estuviera a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

Shinji se había quedado horrorizado ante la vista, quizás gritó presa del pánico o tal vez no, no lo recordaba. Sólo sabía que Ritsuko entró poco después y le explicó lo sucedido. Al parecer, el ataque mental del Ángel sobre ella había sido demasiado para su frágil psique, por lo que sufrió un colapso nervioso que la dejó en un coma sumamente profundo.

En tono lúgubre, la doctora Akagi había dicho que era probable que nunca despertara...

Desde ése día, había venido diario a visitarla desde las diez de la mañana hasta el mediodía. Después salía a estirar un poco las piernas, a comer algo y regresaba otra vez hasta que anochecía y regresaba al departamento para dormir. Se había vuelto una rutina, simplemente llegaba, se sentaba en una silla plegable al lado de la cama...

Y se quedaba viéndola, esperando que despertara.

Confiaba en que Asuka despertaría después de un tiempo, se negaba a creerle a Ritsuko lo que le había dicho. No podía ser. Él había salido a salvarla del ataque del Ángel. Había sido capaz de interferir para evitar que la pelirroja quedara en éste estado...

Pero habiendo pasado ya una semana entera, la pelirroja no daba muestras de querer despertar o reaccionar, era como si estuviera sumergida en un sueño muy, muy profundo del cual no podía salir.

'_¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?. ¿Cómo pude... fallarle así...?'_ pensó el Tercer Elegido lleno de culpa mientras contemplaba a la que fue su compañera de cuarto. El maldito Ángel le había destrozado la mente a la chica.

Y él no pudo evitarlo.

Se disponía a dirigirse a la salida cuando se tambaleó.

_... losnuevearodeluzlosnuevearodeluz..._

Jadeó y se recargó contra la pared para recuperar el aliento y sacarse ésa imagen de la cabeza. Desde ése día después del ataque, a veces de repente tenía visiones, sueños... recuerdos, de un aro de luz y los nueve seres alados que recordaba haber visto con toda seguridad dentro de su EVA.

Sabía que había algo más, él había hablado con lo que sin duda era un Ángel, pero no recordaba cómo era el ente...

Ésa memoria en particular era escurridiza.

Casi como si algo o alguien le estuviera impidiendo poder recuperarla.

Una vez que se le pasó el mareo, respiró profundamente y le dio un vistazo al reloj colgado de la pared.

Las once y media de la mañana.

Pensándoselo mejor, regresó a sentarse en la silla al lado de la pelirroja.

No es que tuviera mucho que hacer. Sin mencionar que el tal Kaworu desde que se había convertido en el nuevo piloto del EVA-02, había estado tratando de... 'convivir' más con él. No es que tuviera algo en contra del chico, es sólo que era... tan extraño, y la sonrisa que siempre tenía en la cara le daba escalofríos cada vez que la veía. Definitivamente en éste momento lo menos que quería hacer era estar con ése tipo...

Además, su esperanza de que Asuka despertara se había ido debilitando, pero no desvanecido por completo. Tenía que creer en que ella despertaría, al igual que él había creído en sí mismo para superar al último Ángel.

Estaba tan absorto mirando la expresión vacía de la Segunda Elegida que jamás escuchó los suaves pasos que se alejaban en el pasillo afuera de la habitación.

* * *

Rei se alejó del pasillo enfrente de la habitación 303 al darse cuenta de que Shinji no iba a dejar su puesto al lado de la Segunda Elegida. 

Se había sobresaltado al escuchar la maldición y cómo estrelló su puño contra la pared. Hasta cierto punto, creía comprender el por qué de la frustración del Tercer Elegido, después de todo, él se lo había dicho ya una vez.

No pudo proteger a alguien muy importante para él.

La verdad, Rei se había sorprendido mucho por el inesperado coma de Asuka lo cual le trajo toda una oleada de emociones al mismo tiempo que no sabía cómo manejar.

Una parte de ella había sentido... alegría. Con la presencia de la Segunda fuera, había creído que Shinji centraría toda su atención en ella otra vez, como parecía haberlo hecho antes de la llegada del EVA-02 a Japón. Al menos eso le había dicho su lógica fría y calculadora tan característica de ella.

Pero por el otro lado, culpa por ése mismo egoísmo suyo al saber que la situación le causaba dolor a Shinji.

Tristeza, al ver que ahora más que nunca Shinji no parecía querer despegarse del lado de la pelirroja: A lo largo de toda la última semana había pasado mucho tiempo en la enfermería, esperando que despertara. Había tratado de acercársele para hablarle... para tocarlo una vez más como cuando visitaron el jardín de NERV. Pero simplemente no podía, siempre le faltaba el valor para pedírselo al ver su semblante de expresión grave desde lo que pasó con la Segunda.

Finalmente, inquietud. Había visto lo que el último Ángel fue capaz de hacer. Si el siguiente también atacaba de una manera extraña o letal, no dudaba que ésta vez Shinji no dudaría en tratar de salvarla a ella si corría peligro...

¿Pero y si eso le costaba la vida?

Seguía tan concentrada en ésa pregunta que se sobresaltó de nuevo al escuchar una voz que la llamó por la espalda, no obstante, no dio señal de ello.

"Oye, disculpa... ¿No has visto a Shinji?" preguntó la voz de un muchacho.

Rei se giró para atender al extraño. Era el nuevo Elegido y recién designado piloto del EVA-02. No se habían introducido apropiadamente a pesar de que el chico ya llevaba una semana en NERV, sólo lo había visto moverse casi como un fantasma a lo largo del Cuartel General. Se había quedado consternada al notar... la similitud que compartía con ella.

En definitiva, éste chico tenía sus secretos, quizás tan grandes como los que ella misma tenía.

Era obvio que Nagisa también la reconoció, al abrir un poco más sus ojos cuando ella se giró y se encontraron frente a frente. "¡Oh!" exclamó en sorpresa. "Tú debes de ser la Primera Elegida. Vi cómo arrojaste ésa lanza. Pensé que serías un poco más fortachona", dijo con una sonrisa y una nota de interés en la voz.

"... Eres Kaworu Nagisa. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Rei, sin querer darle una respuesta al muchacho. Si ella respetaba la privacidad de Shinji y el que quisiera estar solo de momento con la Segunda Elegida, esperaba que cualquier otro hiciera lo mismo.

"Sí... el Quinto Elegido", respondió Kaworu, sin que la sonrisa abandonara su cara. Clavó sus ojos rojo oscuro en los carmesíes de Rei. La intensidad de las miradas de ambos era tan potente que la atmósfera a su alrededor pareció congelarse.

Se quedaron así, sin decir nada por un minuto entero hasta que Kaworu retomó la palabra otra vez.

"¿Tú...? Eres igual que yo... ¿No es así?" preguntó en voz baja el Quinto Elegido, reconociendo la esencia que la chica emitía, con una insinuación que estaba seguro la muchacha entendió a la perfección. Sin duda, era quien había interferido con él cuando estuvo a punto de hacer que Shinji se quedara para siempre en la Unidad-01. El que fuera su primer encuentro cara a cara con ella le añadía un toque de diversión al asunto, se preguntaba el rumbo que tomaría la conversación entre los dos.

Rei también se dio cuenta por el tono de la pregunta de quién era el muchacho. La poderosa presencia a la que se había enfrentado de manera telepática en la jaula del EVA-01 el día en que Shinji regresó, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de ello; sin embargo...

"No", contestó rotundamente, quitándole la sonrisa al chico de la cara, la cual fue reemplazada por una expresión confundida, "No somos iguales. Quizás nos parecemos mucho, pero... no somos iguales". En cuanto dijo esto, supo que era verdad.

A pesar de su origen casi idéntico, a diferencia de él, ella tenía sentimientos de verdad.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, sin mirar atrás.

Kaworu se quedó ahí parado, incluso después de que la chica de cabello azul desapareció al dar vuelta en una esquina.

Recuperó su sonrisa. _'Interesante ¿Qué hará cuando sea el turno de Armisael?'_ se preguntó.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que Rei Ayanami jamás le respondió a su primera pregunta.

Comenzó a caminar hacia los vestidores, una sencilla prueba de sincronización estaba programada a la una de la tarde.

No dejó de silbar la "Oda a la Alegría" durante todo el camino.

* * *

"Disminuye la profundidad en un 0.3", dijo Ritsuko, mientras miraba las cápsulas de simulación de los tres pilotos por la ventana. 

"Sí", respondió Maya acatando la orden mientras veía los resultados de la prueba de ya dos horas en la pantalla.

Rei Ayanami, 60 por ciento de sincronización.

Shinji Ikari, 79 por ciento de sincronización.

Kaworu Nagisa...

"¿Están seguros de que no hay un error en la información?" preguntó el Subcomandante Fuyutsuki al ver los resultados emitidos por las MAGI.

El Quinto Elegido mostraba un obsceno 98 por ciento de sincronización. Algo propio únicamente del Tercer Elegido y sólo cuando éste peleaba con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡No señor!" respondió Makoto al notar la incredulidad de su superior en su tono de voz. No lo culpaba, él mismo no terminaba de tragarse el resultado, a decir verdad, al principio le pareció una patraña pero... "Todo el sistema funciona a la perfección".

"De acuerdo a las MAGI, no hay posibilidad de ningún error", informó Maya, también con la duda en su voz. Después de todo, había visto lo que a Shinji le había costado llegar a un radio semejante y ahora éste recién llegado, todo un novato, lo había conseguido con una extrema facilidad.

"No puedo creerlo. Si sólo estamos teniendo una pequeña prueba de sincronización", evaluó Ritsuko al analizar los resultados. "¿Cómo es posible que pueda sincronizarse a la perfección sin siquiera preparar el núcleo del EVA-02 para él?" preguntó.

"Es inaudito..." dijo nerviosa Maya. Simplemente se negaba a creer lo que veía. El radio tan alto alcanzado por el Quinto Elegido sin haber tenido siquiera que preparar sus datos para la Unidad-02 estaba más allá de toda lógica. "No... esto simplemente no puede ser posible..." continuó en voz baja, una gota de sudor bajando por su frente denotando su incredulidad.

"Pero ésa es la realidad", la voz firme de la Mayor la distrajo.

Misato estaba con los brazos cruzados, mirando con el ceño fruncido los resultados, haciendo ver que a ella tampoco le agradaba mucho lo que veía. "Primero debemos ver la realidad, para después investigarla", sentenció la mujer de cabello morado.

Todos los presentes asintieron internamente, en definitiva, había algo raro con el nuevo Elegido y era necesario averiguarlo.

* * *

Shinji estaba terminando de lavarse el cabello en las duchas. Por más que se quedara bajo el agua caliente de la regadera, el persistente olor del LCL no se iba. 

Le fastidiaba eso.

Así como el resto de la semana le había parecido un asco, con Kaworu siempre buscándolo, Asuka en la enfermería y Rei...

Suspiró al pensar en ella.

Si el siguiente Ángel la ponía en peligro, estaba seguro de que iba a hacer lo que fuera para salvarla, sin importarle nada más.

No quería que le pasara algo como lo que le sucedió a Asuka...

... o tal vez algo peor.

Se estremeció ante lo último y decidió sacar eso de su cabeza.

'_Lo que no entiendo es por qué no quisieron darnos los resultados'_, no pudo evitar pensar en la prueba que acababan de tener: Los habían dejado ir luego de poco más de dos horas en las cabinas de simulación y ni siquiera se habían molestado en darles los resultados. Aunque a Rei y a Kaworu no pareció importarles mucho, él se extrañó, era la primera vez que se reservaban la información.

Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no pudo evitar gritar cuando alguien se le acercó por detrás, el sonido de la regadera no le había dejado escuchar el chapoteo que la persona tendría que haber hecho en el agua. "Préstame jabón", dijo la voz.

"¡AAARGH!" se giró y notó que se trataba de Nagisa. Se había olvidado por completo que ahora ya tenía un compañero en los vestidores, después de todo, desde que había llegado a NERV, había sido el único piloto masculino y estaba acostumbrado a bañarse solo. Bueno, Touji había sido piloto durante menos de un día, pero eso no contaba. A veces se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si el EVA-03 no hubiera sido destruido por él y hubieran contado con ésa Unidad para enfrentarse a los posteriores Ángeles después del Treceavo, pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que las cosas no habrían sido muy diferentes.

"Es que había muy poco en mi regadera... y con esto no me puedo bañar. Mira", explicó Kaworu como si fuera lo más natural del mundo al enseñarle la pastilla blanca que tenía entre los dedos pulgar e índice de la mano derecha y que no era más grande que un guijarro.

"¿Jabón?. ¡Hay más en las otras regaderas!" exclamó Shinji, bastante molesto ante la intromisión de su privacidad por el Quinto Elegido.

"¡Ah!. ¡Aquí hay! Lo tomaré prestado", dijo el chico de cabello gris, el cual parecía haber vuelto plateado por el agua mientras se metía en la estrecha regadera para tomar lo que estaba buscando, pero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Shinji, con una expresión malhumorada en el rostro.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó. "Siempre que estoy cerca de ti, siento ésa extraña repulsión", declaró, la cual era más que evidente en la cara de Shinji en éste momento. "En cambio, yo veo que no sientes lo mismo alrededor de las demás personas. Eso es tan extraño", explicó.

"Claro que no..." respondió Shinji, molesto. "Es de lo más normal. Cuando una persona que no te simpatiza se acerca más de lo acostumbrado, es normal que sientas incomodidad", explicó, mirando fijamente a Kaworu.

"... ¿No te simpatizo?" preguntó Kaworu alzando una ceja, con el rostro serio e impasible.

"... Así es", contestó Shinji, desviando la mirada al suelo, a donde el agua se iba por el desagüe. "Lo siento pero... dudo mucho que me agrades", terminó, recordando el día en que lo conoció y lo que le hizo al pobre gatito. Lo que le dijo antes de tratar de salvar a Asuka...

"Si quieres, puedes usar ésta regadera... al fin que ya voy de salida" se despidió Shinji tomando su toalla y envolviéndosela alrededor de la cintura. Dejando a Kaworu con una cara antipática bajo el chorro de agua.

* * *

Kaworu se quedó ahí, impávido bajo el agua caliente. 

Le había disgustado que el Tercer Elegido mostrara tan abierto rechazo hacia él. Después de todo, tan sólo quería conocerlo un poco mejor.

Saber qué lo hacía tan fuerte.

Eso le intrigaba.

Le había parecido imposible que un simple Lilim hubiera sido capaz de vencer ya a tantos Mensajeros por su cuenta. Además. ¿Qué mejor forma de conocer las debilidades de tu enemigo que tratar de fraternizar con él?

'_Conque no te simpatizo¿Eh?_' pensó, mientras lentamente la sonrisa regresaba a su rostro y alzaba las cejas. _'Entonces sí que me vas a detestar cuando llegue mi turno'_.

Mirando de reojo a la llave del agua, ésta se cerró automáticamente, sin que su mano siquiera se hubiera movido un centímetro para tocarla. El flujo del agua fue cortado mientras unas cuantas gotas del líquido caían al suelo desde las puntas de su cabello.

Tomando su propia toalla, comenzó a secarse. Se le habían quitado ya las ganas de bañarse.

* * *

'_Rayos. ¿En qué está pensando ése tipo?'_ se preguntó incómodo Shinji mientras terminaba de ponerse su camisa lo más rápido posible. La verdad no quería que Kaworu lo alcanzara a la salida por lo que salió a toda prisa del lugar una vez que terminó de abotonarse la camisa, sin importarle siquiera el peinarse. 

'_Desde que nos conocimos sólo anda pegado a mí, como si estuviera vigilándome. Y la verdad es que ya me hartó. ¿Por qué me molesta sólo a mí?'_ se preguntó Shinji alicaído. Al menos esperaba habérselo dejado claro con su último encuentro en las duchas...

Ya estaba alcanzado las escaleras automáticas que llevaban a una de las salidas de los Cuarteles cuando vio apenas tomándolas a cierta muchacha de pelo azul.

"Rei..." dijo Shinji, apresurándose a alcanzarla. La chica sólo giró la cabeza un poco en su dirección, una expresión de muy leve sorpresa en el rostro. Era evidente que no esperaba compañía. "¿Ya te vas?" preguntó, tratando de empezar una conversación.

"Sí", respondió Rei, pero luego le hizo una pregunta. "¿Y tú, Shinji?. ¿Hoy también piensas visitar a Sohryu?" Shinji se quedó un poco sorprendido por lo brusco de la pregunta. No parecía muy propio de Rei preguntar algo semejante. Pero la verdad es que así era, sólo tomaría el elevador que llevaba a la superficie del Geofrente, no a la ciudad destrozada encima de él, para ir a la enfermería y quedarse con Asuka hasta que tuviera que regresar al departamento.

Pero lo que más le extrañó fue el casi imperceptible deje de... ¿Decepción?. ¿Ansiedad?. ¿... Envidia...? en la voz de la Primera Elegida. A pesar de ello, le pareció que debía contestarle sin mucha demora.

"Sí. Aunque ya sé que mi visita probablemente no ayude en nada", contestó resignado, dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Rei antes de poner una expresión seria en la cara. "¿Sabes? Tengo la impresión de que probablemente lo que le pasó pudo haberse evitado... si hubiera sido yo quien desde un principio hubiera salido a pelear..." dijo en voz baja.

"¿Tú crees? Es verdad que ha ella le sucedió una tragedia pero... no creo que sea prudente pensar en que nada de esto hubiera pasado aún si hubieras actuado solo. No tienes que siempre sentirte responsable por todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor", respondió Rei, con una nota de pena en su suave voz.

Shinji volteó un poco la cabeza para verla ante de reflexionar en lo que dijo. "Sí... supongo... que tienes razón", respondió, mientras colocaba su mano izquierda enfrente de su cara y la apretaba en un puño. Sus nudillos crujieron audiblemente al pensar en lo que pasó. Simplemente no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Iban a mitad del trayecto de las escaleras cuando casi brincó al sentir una calidez rodear su mano derecha. Un vistazo le confirmó lo que pensó casi al instante.

Rei estaba sosteniendo su mano derecha con la suya. Un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas indicaba la vergüenza que sentía la chica por su iniciativa.

Shinji sintió que sus propias mejillas empezaban a quemarle la cara, pero no retiró su mano, sino que entrelazó sus dedos con los de la muchacha, fascinado por cuán delgados y delicados se sentían a comparación de los suyos.

No rompieron el contacto sino hasta que en el elevador principal de salida, Shinji tenía que salir antes para ir a la enfermería.

Rei lo despidió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Era un nuevo día. 

Y no había habido cambio alguno en Asuka. Seguía con los ojos abiertos e inexpresivos, mirando a la nada.

Suspiró al levantarse de la silla y hacer crujir su espalda al arquearla hacia delante para estirarse. Los constantes pitidos de las máquinas en la habitación encargadas de mantener estable a la Segunda Elegida lo estaban volviendo loco, pero era mejor que tener que soportar la compañía de Nagisa.

Pero la de Rei...

No sabía qué pensar. Le había abierto su corazón a Asuka el día antes del ataque del último Ángel. Había esperado una respuesta de la pelirroja y creía que se la iba a dar al día siguiente, pero el destino no lo quiso así; algo no había querido que así sucediera.

Y ahora, Rei se estaba volviendo cada vez más especial para él. Su encuentro después de salir de los vestidores con la muchacha se lo había dejado en claro.

En definitiva, era mucho más cercana a él que desde que llegó a Tokyo-3.

Quizás...

Quizás ésa distancia se acortaría aún más una vez que terminara ésta cruel guerra. Quizás terminarían siendo el uno para el otro. ¿Por qué no? Siempre que estaba en presencia de Rei se sentía... cómodo, a salvo, como si nada pudiera ir mal...

Justo en ése momento su vista regresó a la figura que estaba inmóvil en la cama. Una horrible sensación de culpa le recorrió todo el cuerpo al ver una vez más a Asuka. Ambas chicas ocupaban un espacio muy grande en su corazón... no le parecía justo olvidarse de una de ellas ahora que no había sido capaz de protegerla. El sólo hecho parecía tan... embustero. Después de todo, aún conservaba la esperanza de que la pelirroja despertara.

Pero tampoco podía dejar que a Rei le pasara algo malo. No ahora. No estando ya tan cerca del final.

Suspiró, preguntándose si de verdad un hombre podía amar con la misma intensidad a dos mujeres. Y si era así. ¿Cómo elegir a la que amaba más? El sólo pensarlo le daba dolor de cabeza.

¿En qué momento se complicaron tanto las cosas?

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que fue tomado por sorpresa cuando un destello en su mente lo desorientó.

_... arodeluzaroadeluzarodeluz..._

Jadeó y se recargó contra la pared para recuperarse del súbito mareo, llevándose una mano a la cara. En ése momento, pudo sentirlo.

Un nuevo Ángel, el penúltimo había llegado.

La alarma no tardó en comenzó a sonar nuevamente por todo NERV.

Sin embargo, había algo raro en la presencia, sin duda era la de un Ángel pero...

... era como si estuviera incompleto.

Decidido a preocuparse sobre eso cuando llegara el momento, dio una última mirada a Asuka antes de ir corriendo a los vestidores para ponerse su traje de conexión y dirigirse a su EVA-01.

* * *

"El blanco está sobre el Valle Oowakidani rotando en una posición fija y estable", informó Aoba mientras en el monitor principal se mostraba la imagen del Ángel. Era particularmente raro, parecía un aro hecho por dos líneas de luz entrelazadas a la manera de una cadena de ADN que giraba sobre sí mismo. 

"El EVA-00 ha salido por la Ruta 32 y se traslada a la zona de ataque. El EVA-02 le sirve de refuerzo", informó Maya, mientras la Mayor Katsuragi y el Teniente Hyuga llegaban al Dogma Central y asumían sus posiciones.

"¿Y el EVA-01?" preguntó Misato mirando la pantalla, recuperando el aliento por la carrera que hizo para llegar lo más rápido al lugar.

"Está esperando dentro de la jaula número cuatro. Aún no ha sido liberado de la orden de congelamiento", le respondió Ritsuko, un tanto molesta ante la impuntualidad de Misato en un momento así.

"... A cambio de eso. ¿Prefirieron sacar al EVA-02?. ¿Con el Quinto Elegido?" preguntó otra vez Misato.

"Fueron órdenes del Comandante Ikari", dijo llanamente Ritsuko mirando de reojo la parte superior del Dogma Central donde dicha persona y su mano derecha observaban tranquilamente la situación. "¿Hay algún problema con eso?"

"No, ninguno. Veamos qué tan bueno es", dijo Misato con suspicacia, refiriéndose al nuevo piloto de la Unidad-02.

* * *

En la habitación 303 de la enfermería de NERV, la ocupante se revolvió casi imperceptiblemente en el mismo momento en que su EVA era ocupado por el nuevo piloto. 

Asuka, a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos, estaba rodeada de oscuridad, flotando en la nada, reviviendo en su mente una y otra vez el momento hacía ya casi diez años en que entraba a una habitación similar a la que ella estaba en éste momento y veía a una mujer muy familiar colgada del ventilador y balanceándose lentamente de un lado a otro.

Era insoportable ver eso tantas veces.

Pero aún más insoportable el que detrás de la escena, dominándola, viera ése par de ojos de color rojo oscuro. Llenos de una malicia y un poder que no la dejaban liberarse.

El movimiento casi nulo que dio Asuka en su cama pasó desapercibido al no haber nadie para contemplarlo.

* * *

Kaworu miraba con atención a Armisael. 

Esperaba que éste Mensajero hubiera aprendido la lección que le costó su existencia a Arael.

Sólo debía encargarse del EVA-00 y nada más.

Aunque no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa al pensar que Shinji saldría de cualquier manera si la Primera Elegida corría peligro. Sin duda la situación cobraría un gran interés cuando eso pasara.

Además, ésta vez no sería tan fácil 'corregir' el error si el Ángel fallaba. Tenía que contar con que Armisael cumpliera satisfactoriamente su misión. Dio un vistazo al EVA azul a su izquierda; al igual que él, iba armado con un rifle de asalto, el cual sabía que sería inútil contra éste Ángel, así como cualquier otra arma lo sería debido a la composición del ente de luz.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al sentir cómo el alma del EVA rojo parecía tratar de esconderse aún más profundamente dentro de la máquina cuando terminó de pensar en el Ángel. El haber doblegado la mente de la Segunda Elegida había hecho que el EVA-02 ardiera de furia cuando montó la cabina, pero tan sólo una pequeña demostración de quién era había apaciguado y sometido a la ocupante de la máquina para dominarla por completo.

Ahora sólo tenía que asegurarse de fingir lo bastante la pelea como para hacer parecer real el que no haya sido capaz de hacer nada por salvar a la Unidad-00.

* * *

Shinji tenía una expresión muy seria en su rostro mientras por un monitor en la cabina veía la situación. El Ángel estaba sobre el Valle Oowakidani, un lugar cerca de la periferia de Tokyo-3, ubicado hasta el otro extremo de donde se hallaba el departamento que ya raras veces compartía con Misato. El Lago Ashinoko se encontraba detrás de una pequeña serie de colinas que marcaban el límite del valle. 

Inconscientemente, apretó los controles de su EVA con las manos enguantadas. _'Rayos... Antes del Doceavo, detestaba pelear... y no sabía qué tan angustiante es esperar'_, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos. Le fastidiaba que desde el último Ángel lo estuvieran guardando como el 'as bajo la manga' cuando se suponía que él era quien tenía las mejores oportunidades de vencer a los Ángeles que faltaban al haber logrado, sin temor a decirlo, hazañas que habían parecido imposibles.

'_Lo que sí sé es que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados si en ésta ocasión es Rei quien se ve en peligro... aunque... no sé de lo que sería capaz con tal de que no salga lastimada'_, sentenció al abrir nuevamente los párpados y observar de nuevo por el monitor.

* * *

Los presentes en el Dogma Central seguían contemplando la escena del Ángel girando sobre el valle. 

"Aún no hace ningún movimiento", dijo Shigeru, mirando por el monitor. "Pero antes que nada, debemos saber qué método de ataque tiene el enemigo" finalizó, concordando con lo que todos los presentes tenían en mente, después de todo, los Ángeles no eran nada ortodoxos en lo que se refería a su ofensiva. Fuerza bruta, partirse en dos, virus, pesar millones de toneladas, ataques psicológicos... parecía que cada nuevo Ángel que llegaba traía una desagradable sorpresa con su conducta y éste definitivamente no iba a ser la excepción.

"Su patrón se torna de azul a anaranjado, al parecer de manera cíclica", informó Makoto.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Misato.

"Las MAGI no son capaces de responder a la pregunta", dijo Maya.

"... Eso quiere decir que carecen de información para cubrir todos ésos datos. Sólo... sabemos... que ésa no es su apariencia definitiva", sentenció Ritsuko, mirando al Ángel que absurdamente parecía uno de los afamados 'platillos voladores' que tanto revuelo causaron alrededor del mundo antes del año 2000 y del Segundo Impacto. Los pocos que sabían la verdad sobre el suceso definitivamente habían perdido las ganas de hacer 'contacto con vida extraterrestre' si algo como ésa tragedia podía volver a repetirse.

"Entonces no podemos tomar la ofensiva", declaró Misato.

* * *

"Rei. Será mejor que observemos un poco la situación", oyó decir la Primera Elegida a la Mayor Katsuragi por el comunicador en su cabina, sin embargo, eso no sería posible... 

"No", respondió con voz firme. "Ahí viene".

Fiel a sus palabras, el Ángel lentamente dejó de girar sobre sí mismo y los dos rayos de luz que formaban una hélice se fusionaron, volviéndose uno más grueso. De pronto, la circunferencia perfecta del ente se rompió cuando el rayo de luz se partió, formando lo que parecía ser una serpiente blanca muy brillante, la cual, con una velocidad increíble, salió disparada hacia los EVAS.

"¡Rei!" oyó gritar a Shinji por el comunicador, sin duda muy preocupado.

Tanto ella como el EVA-02 alzaron sus rifles y comenzaron a abrir fuego. La estrechez del Ángel hacía muy difícil que las balas dieran en el blanco, sin embargo, Rei al parecer tuvo suerte, ya que dos tiros dieron exactamente en la punta que se acercaba hacia ellos. No obstante, los impactos sólo parecieron molestar al Ángel ya que subió describiendo un amplio arco y se dejó caer súbitamente en picada hacia ella.

Probablemente el rayo de luz la atravesaría o le daría un golpe físico muy potente, no tuvo tiempo de alzar de nuevo su arma para apuntar al enemigo, era demasiado rápido. Creyó que el Ángel la atravesaría cuando sintió un empujón muy potente por su lado derecho. Volteándose, se percató de que el EVA-02 la había hecho a un lado con su brazo de la trayectoria del Ángel, haciendo que lo esquivara por muy poco.

La Unidad-02 no perdió el tiempo y alzando su arma otra vez, abrió fuego contra el gusano de luz. Sorprendentemente, todos los tiros dieron en el blanco, pero no hicieron efecto alguno sobre el Ángel.

* * *

"¡Es inmune al rifle!. ¿No hay otro método para derrotarlo?" oyeron decir a Kaworu desde la Unidad-02. 

"¡Sacaremos la Sierra Doble!. ¡Dirígete al punto C883!" ordenó Misato.

"¡Entendido!" respondió el piloto a la vez que dejaba caer su rifle y esquivaba saltando al Ángel que se abalanzó sobre él y se estrelló en el suelo, haciendo saltar grandes trozos de tierra. El Ángel no perdió el tiempo y su extremo que se había lanzado contra él se alzó nuevamente, con la intención de seguirlo, sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, el EVA rojo dejó caer el pie izquierdo sobre la punta del gusano de luz y usó su impulso para dar un salto hacia atrás.

En una espectacular voltereta y con un aterrizaje perfecto, cayó justo enfrente de la recién salida Sierra Doble. Como la Espada Exterminadora, era otra arma experimental derivada del Cuchillo Progresivo la cual, como indicaba su nombre, consistía en una sierra eléctrica de tamaño familiar para un EVA, sólo que con dos hojas que vibraban a nivel molecular.

El EVA rojo no tardó en accionar el arma la cual hizo un ruido tremendo al comenzar a girar sus dos poderosas cuchillas.

"¡Qué habilidad!" exclamó Misato al ver la manera tan ágil en que el EVA-02 había esquivado el ataque enemigo y conseguido el arma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Asuka era sorprendente, Shinji lo demostró también contra el Catorceavo, pero él supera cualquier expectativa", concordó Ritsuko con la Mayor ante semejante demostración por parte del Quinto Elegido.

* * *

Shinji se quedó helado dentro de su cabina al mirar el desarrollo de la batalla. _'¡Increíble!'_ pensó. Kaworu se movía casi como si estuviera bailando, con una gracia, agilidad y maestría muy superiores a las suyas. 

Parecía casi absurdo pensar que era la primera vez que piloteaba un EVA en una batalla de verdad.

* * *

'_Lo haces muy bien'_, pensó Kaworu con una sonrisa mientras accionaba el arma que acababa de tomar. Sin duda, Armisael se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel de atacante y hasta el momento, la batalla había sido satisfactoria y verosímil. 

Se preguntó de qué manera exactamente se encargaría del EVA-00. Se acercaba el momento.

Dejando de lado el pensamiento para no distraerse, se preparó para el próximo ataque. "¡Anda!. ¿Qué esperas?" dijo, esperando que el rayo de luz nuevamente se lanzara contra él.

Casi en cuanto lo dijo, el gusano blanco se abalanzó sobre él nuevamente, pero Kaworu alzó la Sierra y la estrelló de lleno contra el Ángel, el cual se detuvo, pero no presentó daño alguno.

La Sierra sacaba un mar de chispas que destellaban ante sus ojos al tratar de cortar el ante de energía, pero eso no le impidió ver que Armisael por fin comenzaba a hacer su trabajo. El otro extremo del Ángel, hasta ahora inmóvil, se alzó y descendió en un arco rápidamente sobre el EVA-00.

Vio que la Unidad azul apenas y reaccionó para alzar su rifle y descargar una ráfaga sobre el tentáculo que se le aproximaba.

"¡No...!. ¡Esquívalo!" pudo escuchar decir a la Mayor por el comunicador.

"¡Imposible! No lo conseguirá..." continuó la voz de uno de los Tenientes.

Los disparos que la Primera Elegida hizo no tuvieron efecto alguno, tal como lo esperaba, pero se sorprendió de ver que ése extremo del Ángel se dividió en siete tentáculos de luz más delgados los cuales rodearon al EVA-00 como si se trataran de una mano deforme y gigantesca y finalmente le cayeron encima.

Los rayos de luz perforaron a la Unidad-00 por completo, envolviéndola.

"¡Rei...!" oyó gritar a la Mayor nuevamente.

Pero al parecer, la Primera Elegida aún no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, ya que con su mano libre tomó uno de los rayos de luz y lo colocó justo enfrente del cañón de su arma, disparando a quemarropa al Ángel. Pero de nuevo, sin efecto.

Kaworu se sentía un tanto decepcionado ante la actuación del EVA-00, ya había dicho que el enemigo era inmune al rifle pero al parecer la chica no lo escuchó. A decir verdad, había esperado más resistencia de parte de la muchacha quien había sido capaz de romper su concentración hacía ya casi dos meses cuando no le permitió hacer que Shinji se quedara dentro de su EVA-01.

Sin darle mucha importancia, continuó su trabajo, la Sierra no le estaba haciendo nada al Ángel. _'Esto tampoco lo va a detener'_, pensó al ver el efecto nulo del arma sobre el Ángel.

De repente, el extremo del Ángel que la Sierra trataba de cortar se alzó y de la misma manera en que lo hizo con la Unidad-00, atravesó el arma y se introdujo dentro de ella.

Kaworu abrió los ojos como platos al ver que en la hoja de la Sierra que acababa de ser penetrada por el Ángel, extraños patrones, como de venas o nervios muy gruesos comenzaban a aparecer. _'Así que invades las cosas'_, pensó.

La Primera Elegida también se dio cuenta de ello, ya que por las partes de su EVA que el Ángel había logrado atravesar, los mismos patrones comenzaron a aparecer.

"¡REI!" pudo escuchar gritar a Shinji por el comunicador.

* * *

En el Dogma Central, los presentes pudieron ver cómo el EVA azul era atravesado y derribada por los rayos de luz sobre una colina cercana al lugar. La máquina humanoide derribando varios árboles como si no fueran más que simples mondadientes. Los patrones extraños, parecidos a venas, se expandían cada vez más desde los lugares en los que el Ángel hacía contacto con el EVA. 

"¡El objetivo ha entrado en contacto directo con el EVA-00!. ¡Lo está contaminando!" dijo Aoba.

"¡Qué rayos pasa con el Campo-AT del EVA!. ¡Por qué no está activado!" preguntó histérica Misato ante la situación.

"¡El Campo está desplegado, pero no puede evitar la penetración del Ángel!" respondió Maya.

"¿Y el EVA-02?" volvió a preguntar la Mayor.

Casi como si el Ángel la hubiera escuchado, el extremo que estaba en contacto con la Sierra del EVA-02 se la quitó de las manos de golpe, arrastrando sin control el arma por el suelo, cavando un par de agujeros gemelos en la tierra como si unos topos gigantescos hubieran pasado por ahí. De repente, el tentáculo de luz se alzó y se abalanzó contra el EVA-02 a la altura de la rodilla izquierda, tomando por sorpresa a Kaworu, quien no pudo esquivar el ataque. El arma entró en contacto ésta vez con la armadura de la Unidad-02 pero no resistió mucho tiempo, en tan sólo un momento, la pierna fue cortada, sacando chorros del sangre y derribando a la máquina.

Sin embargo, un dato que pasó desapercibido para todos los presentes, excepto para cierta científica rubia, fue lo que más le preocupaba en éste momento en vez del daño sufrido por la máquina. El radio de sincronización del Quinto Elegido había sido de 98 por ciento desde el inicio de la batalla, pero al ver los monitores de las lecturas, en el preciso momento antes de que la Sierra Doble cortara la pierna del EVA, el radio cayó convenientemente a un más seguro 75 por ciento, debajo del borde límite.

Casi como si el propio piloto hubiera estado consciente de lo que le pasaría si el EVA sufría tamaña herida con una sincronización tan alta.

'_¿Acaso puede manipular la sincronización a su antojo?'_ se preguntó inquieta Ritsuko.

"¡Gaahhhh!" gritó el Quinto Elegido mientras era derribado sobre la planicie donde estaba, aplastando unos cuantos árboles más.

* * *

Dentro de la cabina del EVA-02, Kaworu respiraba pesadamente, en definitiva, Armisael hacía todo lo posible por que la pelea fuera real. Lo había tomado por sorpresa la acción del Ángel y apenas y había podido bajar lo suficiente su sincronización con el EVA para que el daño que sufrió no pasara a mayores. 

Esperaba que con la tensión de la pelea, nadie en el cuarto de control lo hubiera notado.

'_Mierda, me confié más de la cuenta. Si la pelea sigue así, tal vez sí esté en problemas'_, pensó, mientras miraba como la punta del Ángel que lo estaba atacando dejaba caer la Sierra y se alzaba contra él. El extremo no tardó nada en caerle encima, justo en el pecho y comenzar su invasión sobre la Unidad-02.

Kaworu sólo hizo una leve mueca de dolor.

* * *

"¡No puede ser!. ¡El EVA-02 también está siendo contaminado!" exclamó Maya al ver que los patrones como venas comenzaban a aparecer poco a poco en el pecho de la Unidad-02. 

"¿Acaso el Ángel... busca deliberadamente establecer contacto directo con los EVAS...?" preguntó Ritsuko, más para sí misma que para los demás.

De pronto, las alarmas de alerta máxima del EVA-00 comenzaron a sonar. "¡Hay contaminación biológica en la Unidad-00!. ¡La fusión con el Ángel ha superado ya el 5 por ciento!" dijo muy nerviosa la Teniente.

* * *

"¡Demonios!" gritó Shinji mientras miraba la situación por el monitor de su cabina y apretaba con más fuerza los controles. La batalla decididamente no iba nada bien, con el EVA-02 incapacitado, nadie podía ayudar a Rei. 

A menos que él lo hiciera.

Haciendo lo posible por concentrarse, trató de encender al EVA-01 por su cuenta, como ya lo había hecho con el ataque del Ángel anterior. Pero el nerviosismo de la situación ésta vez era tan grande que le estaba costando mucho trabajo conseguirlo...

* * *

Rei se estaba arqueando por el dolor dentro de su cabina, haciendo todo lo posible por conseguir siquiera respirar, algo que se había vuelto ya muy difícil. Los patrones como venas que se estaban haciendo presentes en su EVA ya se estaban manifestando cada vez más en su propio cuerpo. Sentía una agonía terrible... 

... que de repente desapareció.

De pronto, se sintió tan ligera como una pluma, casi como si estuviera flotando.

Un vistazo a sus pies así se lo confirmó.

Estaba de pie, flotando sobre un lago sin fin de cierto líquido naranja muy familiar.

¿Cómo había llegado a éste lugar? No lo sabía.

'_¿Quién?. ¿Yo? Yo en el EVA'_, pensó.

Sus ojos se dilataron al ver aparecer de la nada una figura idéntica a sí misma, de pie en el lago, con el líquido llegándole hasta la cintura y cabizbaja.

'_No. Puedo sentir otra presencia'_, siguió pensando, mientras la figura se incorporaba para verla de frente.

Se quedó viendo a la figura largamente, hasta que se atrevió a preguntar lo único que tendría sentido dada la situación en la que se encontraba.

"Ángel... ¿Eres la presencia que nosotros llamamos Ángel?" preguntó a su visión gemela.

"**¿No quieres ser una conmigo?"** preguntó su doble.

"¡No! Yo soy yo. No tú", respondió rotundamente Rei.

"**Bien... Pero ya es muy tarde"**, dijo su doble. En cuanto dijo éstas palabras, los patrones como venas que había estado sufriendo su EVA se hicieron presentes por todo su cuerpo. Un tremendo dolor la recorrió durante el proceso, pero su rostro no lo demostró ni hizo ninguna queja o gemido en protesta.

"**Duele. ¿Verdad?. ¿Sientes el dolor en tu corazón?"** preguntó su doble, el cual había deducido era el Ángel, adoptando la forma de ella para poder comunicarse. Quizás también éste lugar simplemente era una ilusión creada por el ser en su mente al haber entrado en contacto con ella.

"¿El dolor? No, esto es diferente. Es la soledad... sí, es la soledad", contestó Rei, analizando a lo que se refería el Ángel.

"**¿Soledad? No te comprendo"**, dijo confundida la figura en el sumergida en el lago.

"Nosotros somos muchos, pero tú odias estar sola y no te gusta. Es lo que nosotros conocemos como soledad", le explicó Rei.

El Ángel simplemente sonrió y contestó, **"Estás hablando de tu mente. La tristeza la llena completamente y obviamente también a tu corazón. Ya te habías dado cuenta... desde hace mucho tiempo... pero lo ignoraste. Como ignoraste a tu aún más horrible corazón"**.

"¿Horrible...?" preguntó Rei, abriendo los ojos en shock ante el adjetivo con el Ángel la había denominado.

"**Sí. Tu corazón que quiere a Shinji sólo para ti"**, respondió el Ángel.

En cuanto lo dijo, Rei sabía a qué se refería el Ángel. Recordó todas las veces en la última semana que se había acercado a la habitación 303 de la enfermería para hablar con Shinji, pero él siempre estaba sentado al lado de la cama de la pelirroja, ajeno a todo lo demás mientras que ella siempre se quedaba en el pasillo, si atreverse a entrar o hablar.

"**Ves a Shinji ir a la enfermería a ver a la Segunda todos los días... Lo ves mirar el rostro de la Segunda con una expresión que deseas que sólo tenga para ti... ¿Cómo te sentiste al ver eso?"** preguntó en tono burlón el Ángel.

Rei simplemente desvió la mirada.

**"No te gustó. ¿Verdad?"**

Recordó la expresión vacía del rostro de Asuka mirando el techo. Viendo la nada.

"**Encontraste a la Segunda cada vez más odiosa. ¿Verdad?"**

Recordó la parte trasera de la cabeza de Shinji, inclinada mientras sentado veía a la pelirroja en la cama.

"**Querías a Shinji sólo para ti..."** El Ángel hablaba con un tono de voz que indicaba sin duda que se estaba mofando de ella. **"Te sentías sola como dices, por eso querías que Shinji estuviera contigo para siempre. Eso es lo que tu corazón desea. Lleno y rebosante de sufrimiento, de odio y de angustia... Ése es tu corazón"**, dijo el Ángel, con desprecio.

Una sola gota cayó en la oscuridad que de repente se formó a su alrededor, generando pequeñas ondas que se expandían en el líquido. Abrió sobresaltada sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en la cabina de contacto.

Pero también notó las lágrimas cayendo en su regazo. Aturdida, alzó sus manos para tratar de que las lágrimas se derramaran en ellas mientras las sentía escurrir por su rostro. "¿Lágrimas...?. ¿De mis ojos caen éstas lágrimas...?. ¿Soy yo quien está llorando?" preguntó Rei confundida en voz baja, lo suficiente como para que ni siquiera se escuchara lo que dijo por el comunicador.

* * *

Shinji no podía soportarlo más, por el monitor en su cabina podía ver cómo la Unidad-00 se retorcía agonizante de dolor. Era evidente que de haber tenido boca, el EVA habría gritado con todas sus fuerzas. 

De pronto, vio cómo las placas de armadura que cubrían la espalda del EVA estallaron para dejar salir a algo que pugnaba por ser liberado.

Se quedó helado al ver lo que eran, no era posible... pero, tampoco podría jamás olvidar ésas siluetas. "¡Pero si son...!" se interrumpió al mirar con detenimiento. Una masa gris gigantesca, casi del doble o triple de tamaño del EVA azul surgía de su espalda. Las figuras incompletas pero fácilmente identificables de todos y cada uno de los Ángeles con lo que se habían enfrentado estaban ahí, diseminadas erráticamente.

"¡Rei!" gritó.

"¡Expulsen la cabina de contacto!" oyó decir a Misato, frenética.

"¡No se puede!. ¡No hay respuesta!" informó a gritos Maya.

Justo en ése momento, Shinji lo sintió. La conexión otra vez; se había demorado mucho en hallarla pero finalmente lo logró. Sin dudarlo, activó al EVA y ni siquiera iba a anunciar su salida cuando una voz por le comunicador lo sorprendido por lo que dijo.

"El congelamiento del EVA-01 queda anulado. ¡Que salga de inmediato!" la voz de su padre, con una nota de... ¿Miedo?. ¿Preocupación?

"¿Qué...?" pudo escuchar decir a Misato, confundida.

"¡El congelamiento sobre la Unidad-01 ha sido cancelado!. ¡Láncenlo!" gritó el Comandante. Shinji sólo sonrió un poco y apretó los controles, al menos ésta vez no iba a desobedecer órdenes.

"¿Shinji? Escuchaste. ¿Verdad?. ¡Adelante!" le dijo Misato por el comunicador, con un leve deje de esperanza en la voz.

"¡Sí!" dijo Shinji con voz determinada, mientras sentía el veloz ascenso de la catapulta en donde estaba apostado su EVA hacia la superficie de Tokyo-3.

Haría todo lo posible por proteger a Rei ésta vez.

* * *

La catapulta finalmente lo llevó hasta la superficie donde pudo contemplar el paisaje de las afueras de Tokyo-3. Apenas salió, tomó el arma al costado de la edificación de la catapulta, un rifle similar al que habían usado las otras dos Unidades al principio de la batalla. Había salido a poco metros detrás del caído EVA-02, el cual se esforzaba por ponerse de pie, pero el rayo del Ángel atravesándolo no se lo permitía. Del otro extremo, pudo ver al EVA-00, el cual parecía estar a punto de caerse a pedazos por la manera en que se convulsionaba debido a la masa informe con las figuras de los Ángeles anteriormente derrotados en ella que salía de su espalda. No sabía qué significaba eso pero no le importaba, sólo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza. 

'_Resiste Rei, enseguida te salvaré'_.

"¡Despliega tu Campo-AT al máximo!. ¡Ten cuidado de no entrar en contacto con el objetivo!. ¡Tu misión es rescatar a Rei, así debas sacar la cabina de contacto por la fuerza!" puso escuchar las instrucciones de Misato por el comunicador.

"¡Entendido!" dijo, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el EVA-00.

En cuanto accionó su Campo-AT, el Ángel pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, ya que un filamento del Ángel que había atravesado al EVA-00 se irguió y salió disparado contra él. Shinji pudo verlo, comprendió por qué Rei no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de esquivarlo, era demasiado rápido, sin embargo, el rayo aún tendría que pasar a través del EVA rojo antes de alcanzarlo a él.

Estaba a punto de gritarle a Kaworu que se quitara del camino cuando algo extraño sucedió.

El rayo que debería haber perforado la cabeza de la Unidad-02 simplemente se desvió un poco, pasando inofensivamente a escasos metros al lado del rostro del EVA rojo.

El tiempo pareció congelarse para el Tercer Elegido. ¿Por qué el Ángel no acabó de una buena vez con su enemigo? Estaba completamente indefenso y a su merced.

¿Acaso no le parecía una amenaza?

¿O... podía ser que...?

La realización le cayó como un balde de agua fría al comprenderlo todo. En un instante recordó la voz con la que conversó dentro de su EVA y la presencia tan poderosa que emitía, capaz de rivalizar con la del Catorceavo Ángel.

Los ojos de color rojo oscuro.

La voz tan armoniosa.

Había sido Kaworu.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? La de por sí extraña apariencia del chico y su aún más extraña curiosidad por comprender algo tan simple como el comportamiento humano. Hasta la frialdad que a veces mostraba le habían hecho sospechar ya antes de él.

El Ángel no lo había eliminado al ser su aliado.

¿Pero cómo podía ser que tuviera la apariencia de un ser humano? Si todos los demás Ángeles hasta el momento habían sido monstruos gigantescos que tenían muy poca o nula similitud con un humano.

'_¡Él es...!'_ no tuvo tiempo de terminar el pensamiento debido a que el rayo de luz avanzó dando un latigazo contra él. Instintivamente alzó el rifle y abrió fuego, pero los disparos no tuvieron efecto alguno. El Ángel se alzó rápidamente en una espiral y se lanzó contra él. Shinji apenas y pudo dar u salto hacia atrás para tratar de esquivarlo, pero el rayo de luz hizo añicos el rifle que tenía en las manos para gran shock suyo. En pleno aire, el Ángel dio la vuelta y se enrolló alrededor de la muñeca derecha del EVA-01.

"¡Aaahhh!" jadeó, en el mismo instante en que al caer de pie, sintió la quemazón terrible en su propia mano. Un vistazo a la mano del EVA le confirmó lo que temía. El ser de luz estaba comenzando a fundirse con el EVA, los patrones como venas comenzaban a avanzar lentamente a subir por el brazo del gigante. Miró su propia mano y se quedó horrorizado de ver cómo las mismas marcas comenzaban a aparecer en ella, haciendo bultos en su traje de conexión mientras avanzaban por todo su brazo.

Jadeando de dolor, Shinji usó su otra mano para tratar de separar el rayo de luz, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que en su otra mano y además, éste se dividió de nuevo, dejando congelado al joven Ikari ante la apariencia que tomó.

El nuevo filamento ya no brillaba intensamente. Era de un blanco más opaco, pero en su extremo había aparecido una figura muy familiar para él. La figura de una chica que él conocía.

Era Rei.

La forma blanca de Rei se alzó y avanzó flotando hacia la cara del EVA, abrazándola, con una expresión de añoranza y adoración infinitas en el rostro.

A pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo, una sensación de felicidad y alegría tremendas comenzaban a manifestarse en su corazón.

* * *

Rei se había quedado sorprendida cuando vio el avance del EVA-01 hacia ella. 

Su sorpresa aumentó más al ver lo que sucedía con ése extremo del Ángel, el cual había adoptado su figura, manifestando sus emociones y deseos.

No quería lastimar a Shinji. Al menos, no intencionalmente.

Sólo estar con él.

'_¿Es éste mi corazón? Quiero estar con Shinji... El deseo de mi corazón...'_ pensó, preocupada ante el desarrollo de los hechos, si esto seguía así, también el EVA-01, Shinji, sucumbiría ante éste Ángel.

* * *

Kaworu se extrañó al sentir que las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos. 

'_¿Qué es esto?'_ pensó extrañado. El estar conectado a través de Armisael con la piloto del EVA-00 le estaba permitiendo sentir las emociones de la chica. Muy intensas, pero a la vez, desconocidas para él.

'_¿Esto que fluye...?. ¿Acaso es lo que los Lilim llaman...?. ¿Amor...?'_

Como era de esperarse, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

* * *

Sentía cómo la misma quemazón en sus manos comenzaba a avanzar por su cara. Era muy extraña la mezcla de sensaciones que sentía, por un lado, el terrible dolor, como si hierros al rojo vivo le estuvieran torturando la piel. Por otra aparte, felicidad extrema en su corazón, sin saber muy bien por qué. 

Apenas y pudo escuchar la voz de Misato por el comunicador.

".. nji!. ¡Contraataca con tu Cuchillo Progresivo!" gritó la Mayor, haciéndolo reaccionar.

Soltando al Ángel de su mano izquierda, abrió el compartimiento de su hombro también izquierdo y tomó el arma de vibración molecular. Accionándola, se dispuso a atacar al Ángel, no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando, pero si quería salvar a Rei, primero debía liberarse él.

Estaba a punto de clavarlo en la figura de Rei que había tomado el ente, pero se detuvo en el último momento. El rostro que tenía sólo mostraba felicidad pura y añoranza de estar cerca de él. El conflicto de las emociones de Shinji en su interior le hizo titubear como nunca antes en la vida, al grado de casi dejar caer el Cuchillo. Estaba jadeando en la cabina, tanto por el dolor como por el no poder tomar una decisión, _'¿Qué hago? Tiene la apariencia de Rei, pero... pero... ¡No es ella!'_ se dijo a sí mismo y decisivamente, alzó el arma y apuñaló a la burla de imagen de la Primera Elegida.

En cuanto lo hizo, se arrepintió por completo. Un chorro de sangre salió del torso de la figura gigante de la muchacha, la cual se arqueó hacia atrás y gritó de dolor, haciendo eco con su voz idéntica a la de chica de cabello azul por todo el valle. Él mismo sintió un tremendo dolor agudísimo producto del ataque y escuchó por el comunicador como la misma Rei dentro de su EVA gritaba de dolor al mismo tiempo que él. También escuchó un gruñido por parte de Kaworu pero en éste momento, él no le importaba mucho, ya se ocuparía de él más tarde como el Ángel que era.

El Ángel con la apariencia de Rei se incorporó de nuevo y comenzó a flotar otra vez hacia él, con los brazos abiertos y una expresión misteriosamente feliz en la cara. Abrazó el cuello del EVA y Shinji nuevamente sintió el tremendo dolor.

"¡R-Rei...!" gritó, cerrando los ojos. _'¿Qué hago?. ¡Si ataco, tanto ella como yo seremos lastimados!'_ pensó desesperadamente al ver el resultado de su intento por cortar al Ángel, sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

Rei en su cabina, había gritado con todas sus fuerzas al sentir el impacto del Cuchillo del EVA-01 sobre el Ángel, Shinji se había dado cuenta de ello y al parecer, temeroso de seguir lastimándola, ya no se había atrevido a hacer nada más. El deseo de su corazón seguía invadiendo cada vez más a Shinji, dentro de poco, las almas de los dos estarían unidas para siempre... 

Era muy tentador dejar que eso sucediera.

Pero no podía permitirlo, deseo o no de su corazón, no podía dejar que esto pasara. Si de verdad amaba a Shinji Ikari, ella iba a protegerlo a toda costa, ya que él tenía una misión aún muy importante que cumplir, no podía dejar que por un capricho suyo él no pudiera estar ahí para realizar la misión que sólo él era capaz de hacer.

"No te lo permitiré', susurró, mientras se concentraba con toda sus fuerzas para manipular su Campo-AT.

* * *

"¡El Campo-AT del EVA-00 está invirtiéndose!. ¡La contaminación del Ángel aumenta rápidamente!" pudo Shinji escuchar decir a Maya. 

"¿Planea contener al Ángel?" oyó decir a Ritsuko.

En ése momento, vio cómo la silueta del Ángel con la apariencia de Rei ponía una expresión de desconcierto y shock en su cara, a la vez que era succionada rápidamente en dirección al EVA-00 a pesar de protestar a gritos. Estaba respirando pesadamente, los patrones que el Ángel había expandido por sus brazos y cara comenzaban a desaparecer, pero su presencia lo había dejado agotado. Todos los filamentos dispersos del Ángel por el valle, incluido el que estaba atravesando al EVA-02 se dirigieron a la máquina azul. Incluso la masa informe con las apariencias de los Ángeles volvió a sumergirse dentro del EVA. El EVA azul se infló de forma perturbadora, casi como si un globo se hubiera hinchado en su interior.

"¡Rei!. ¡Qué estás haciendo!. ¡Abandona el EVA!. ¡Sal de ahí!" ordenó Misato.

"No, si salgo de aquí, el Campo-AT se desactivará. No puedo permitir eso", contestó la chica. "Yo... lo venceré", declaró.

"Rei... ¿Acaso vas a...?" oyó decir a Misato con la voz entrecortada.

"¡El núcleo del EVA-00 se funde!. ¡Pasó la línea crítica!" informó Maya. Ante ésas palabras, Shinji finalmente reaccionó. Una pantalla de advertencia en su cabina apareció a un costado, indicando que el Sistema A, Modalidad D de una Unidad amiga acababa de ser activado. No tardó en comprender lo que significaba gracias a su entrenamiento.

Era el procedimiento para iniciar la secuencia de autodestrucción.

"¡REI!" gritó, con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría hacia ella.

* * *

El dolor era terrible, la invasión del Ángel ya se había difundido por todo su cuerpo. Sabía que le quedaban aproximadamente unos diez segundos antes de que el sistema detonara y... 

"¡REI!" pudo escuchar gritar a Shinji, viendo al EVA-01 corriendo hacia ella desesperadamente, sin duda, con la intención de salvarla, pero era demasiado tarde. Haber absorbido al Ángel dentro de su EVA y activar el sistema de autodestrucción eran la única manera de acabar con éste ser que se fusionaba biológicamente con lo que entraba en contacto con él. No podía dejar le pasara lo mismo a Shinji.

"¡NO LO HAGAS!. ¡REI!" siguió diciendo el joven Ikari pero jamás llegaría a tiempo, ya no. Más lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos cuando la realización la golpeó. ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? Lo que el Ángel le había dicho, de querer a Shinji sólo para ella había sido verdad. Pero también era humana, y semejantes sentimientos eran propios de los seres humanos.

Tal vez...

Tal vez si en verdad le hubiera dicho cómo se sentía el día de ayer en que bajaron por las escaleras automáticas...

No se habría arrepentido tan profundamente.

"Adiós, mi amor..." susurró, viendo en su mente el rostro de Shinji, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo cuando la ayudó a salir de su cabina luego de la batalla contra el Quinto Ángel.

Y la luz la envolvió.

* * *

Una poderosísima explosión golpeó de frente a Shinji y sintió como era levantado por la onda expansiva como si no fuera más que un muñeco. Salió disparado con una gran velocidad y sintió que su EVA se estrellaba en una de las colinas cercanas del lugar. El impacto hizo que se golpeara con fuerza la cabeza contra su asiento en la cabina de contacto. 

Pudo abrir los ojos, empañados por las lágrimas y ver la escena. No quedaba nada. Sólo un cráter gigantesco. Una luz entre roja y naranja, producto del calor y el poder del estallido, se disipaba rápidamente.

La presencia del Ángel, había desaparecido.

Y Rei...

"Rei..." dijo con una voz sollozante, antes de que el dolor físico y mental, pero más que nada, el que sentía clavarse como un cruel cuchillo helado en su corazón, le hiciera perder el conocimiento.

* * *

"¡Envíen a un equipo de rescate!. ¡Que busquen a la piloto!" 

"... Sí quedó algo de ella..." la voz de la científica, resignada, dijo.

Kaworu pudo escuchar la conversación del Dogma Central referente a lo que acababa de pasar.

Estaba, simplemente, impresionado.

La Primera Elegida había, en un acto de valor sin igual, sacrificado su propia vida para salvar la de Shinji. Incluso aunque había ido en contra de los deseos de su alma y corazón al hacerlo. La apariencia que Armisael había tomado cuando se acercó al EVA-01 lo había dejado en claro.

Había oído la desesperación en la voz de Shinji al gritar el nombre de la piloto. Definitivamente, no se había esperado esto. Él había creído que la piloto en el último momento se arrepentiría, expulsaría la cabina y la Unidad-01 la protegería, y aunque el EVA-00 estallara y el Ángel siguiera con vida al escapar a tiempo, pensaba que Shinji finalmente comprendería el poder que tenía su EVA al haber devorado el corazón de Zeruel, pero parece que no fue así. De haberlo hecho, fácilmente habría eliminado al Ángel.

Sonrió levemente. Había experimentado gracias a la conexión que le proporcionó Armisael emociones, sin duda, muy extrañas pero a la vez interesantes. Los humanos eran seres impresionantes, capaces de sentir tan profundamente, pero la mayoría de ellos no parecían apreciar ésa capacidad.

No importaba. Dentro de poco, dentro de muy poco tiempo sería su turno.

La pregunta era...

¿Shinji aún tendría la voluntad para oponérsele?

¿O finalmente se habría derrumbado? Al haber perdido ya lo que más le importaba.

Continuará...

**Capítulo 10 – Desafíos y Verdades**

'_No pude cumplir mi promesa'_.

Es lo que Shinji piensa llegado a éste punto. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, las dos muchachas más importantes para él se han ido, quizás para siempre...

Habiendo descubierto a Kaworu como el último Ángel, el dolor, el rencor y la venganza orillan a Shinji a retarlo en un duelo a muerte en la que será la batalla decisiva.

Pero antes de la pelea final, Shinji finalmente descubre la verdad sobre su EVA, sobre su madre, y sobre NERV...

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones pertinentes. Quien lo diría, cuando empecé éste fic dudaba llegar a las 100,000 palabras y miren esto, todavía calculo que faltan bastantes capítulos, los suficientes como para llegar a las 150,000 y tal vez más, en fin... a ver qué pasa.

Muy bien, esto es fines del volumen 9 y los scans que he podido conseguir del inicio del tomo 10 del manga. Creo que lo más difícil fue hacer la escena de la invasión del Ángel en Rei. Quizás los más interesante es el que finalmente se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos (un poco tarde ¿No?) y el que Shinji finalmente descubrió a Kaworu. En fin, un capítulo muy triste a mi parecer, pero bueno... Pronto, muy pronto vendrá el encuentro entre el Ángel final y el Tercer Elegido, pero antes de eso, un capítulo de interludio (digo, fueron dos Ángeles seguidos, hay que darle un descanso físico y emocional, si eso es posible, a Shinji), sólo espero no decepcionarlos con lo que tengo en mente para el Diecisieteavo Ángel.

LJ-90: ya verás lo que pasa, paciencia, de hecho, dudo poder escribir nada ésta semana por los exámenes...

klasnic: efectivamente, Kaworu no se podía quedar quieto después del fallo de Arael, mientras que ésta vez sólo fingió pelear contra el Ángel, para solamente quedar él y Shinji como únicos enemigos.

RFSD: agradezco tus comentarios y digo lo mismo que a los otros, falta poco para el ataque del 17°

Hasta entonces, nos leemos próximamente.

Comenzado el 27 de Septiembre del 2006

Terminado el 30 de Septiembre del 2006


	11. Desafíos y Verdades

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Las Alas del Corazón**

**Capítulo 10: Desafíos y Verdades**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

"Mentiroso". 

Fue lo primero que escuchó al abrir sus ojos, y no ver nada.

Tan sólo oscuridad.

"Mentiroso", dijo la voz nuevamente. Una voz que conocía bien.

La de Rei.

"¿... R-Rei?" preguntó sin saber a dónde mirar cuando de pronto, la muchacha apareció caminando y se detuvo frente a él. Llevaba puesto su traje de conexión blanco, pero su expresión era la de la misma indiferencia que había visto en ella durante las primeras semanas que pasó en NERV, nada que ver con el cada vez más expresivo rostro que había visto en las últimas semanas desde que regresó del EVA.

"Nos mentiste", una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo girarse. Ahí, vio a Asuka, aún en la cama del hospital, con el rostro inexpresivo y la mirada vacía viendo a la nada, pero sin duda había hablado.

"A-Asuka... yo..." tartamudeó.

"Prometiste que nos protegerías, que no dejarías que nos lastimaran y mira lo que pasó", dijo fríamente Rei, a la vez que imágenes, salidas de la nada, se proyectaban en la oscuridad.

El EVA-02 bajo el rayo de luz del Quinceavo Ángel, retorciéndose de dolor mientras sostenía su cabeza.

"Ése Ángel se llevó mi mente", la pelirroja desde la cama, sin incorporarse, acusó.

La Unidad-00, absorbiendo al último Ángel que atacó, estallando en una explosión cegadora.

"Y con el siguiente, no pudiste salvarme", declaró la chica de cabello azul.

"Yo... yo... ¡Hice todo lo que pude...!" trató de decir el muchacho, sintiendo una desesperación cada vez más palpable en su interior. Después de vencer al Catorceavo, todo lo que creía haber sido capaz de manejar, los siguientes Ángeles, y no fue capaz de hacerlo. El sólo pensarlo hacía que su corazón le doliera al ver lo que le había costado el no poder detener como lo había hecho antes al enemigo.

"Pero no fue suficiente", contestó Rei.

"Si no pudiste ni siquiera protegernos a nosotras¿Cómo esperas cumplir tu meta?" preguntó con lástima Asuka.

De la nada, apareció la foto que Kaji le había enseñado hacía ya tanto tiempo en el parque.

Las cuatro alas de luz en el Polo Sur.

Tenían razón, si las dos personas más queridas para él habían sucumbido a pesar de sus esfuerzos¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que podría ahora ser capaz de vencer al siguiente Ángel?

El cual provocaría el Tercer Impacto.

De pronto, tanto Asuka como Rei desaparecieron, dejando nuevamente a solas el oscuro lugar.

Pero éste no se quedó vacío.

Un par de ojos rojos, destellando con crueldad, aparecieron enfrente de él, burlándose de su desesperación y pérdida. De su confusión.

Y de su dolor.

La mirada tenía tal intensidad que era insoportable, por lo que apartó la vista de ella, pero al hacerlo, los ojos seguían enfrente de él, incluso al cerrar sus párpados podía verlos brillar, mofándose sin cesar.

Empezó a gritar.

* * *

**9:00am**

Despertó sobresaltado, sudando a mares.

Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto de la enfermería de NERV. El familiar techo se lo confirmaba. Sólo había tenido un sueño...

No.

Una pesadilla.

Que quisiera o no, se había vuelto realidad.

A pesar de su intervención, de sus esfuerzos, Asuka aún estaba en coma y Rei...

Las lágrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos así como un agudo sollozo que parecía ser el de un animal herido e indefenso.

Para evitar que el Ángel lo invadiera a él, Rei había lo había absorbido en su EVA y luego...

Lo que más le dolía era el haber escuchado sus últimas palabras no por el comunicador, sino en su mente, quizás un eco o vestigio de la conexión que había tenido con la chica que la invasión del Ángel había dejado al ser apartado a la fuerza de él. _"Adiós, mi amor..."_ había dicho claramente.

El haber escuchado ésas palabras hacían que todo fuera más doloroso.

Y las inevitables dudas le atormentaban la mente.

¿De verdad Rei lo había... amado?. ¿A él?

La única respuesta a la que pudo llegar era que sí. El haberse sacrificado a sí misma para que el Ángel no lo consumiera era la prueba más clara de ello.

Las memorias seguían agolpándose en su mente, tan claras como si hubieran sido ayer.

"_¿Puedo tocarte una vez más...?"_ su inocente pregunta en el jardín de NERV.

Su hermosa, tan rara y preciosa sonrisa.

Trató de contener la respiración para no llorar a todo pulmón, a pesar de que sinceramente, no le habría importado hacerlo, aún si alguien lo viera. Cerró los ojos con fuerza de los cuales aún se derramaban ríos de lágrimas. El dolor que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser era un millón de veces peor que lo que sintió cuando el Catorceavo atacó. Era como tener una navaja helada que lo desgarraba por dentro.

Pensó en su sueño, en lo que había querido lograr, y cómo había fracasado miserablemente en el intento.

Primero Asuka. Por su incompetencia, su viva actitud había quedado reducida a cenizas. Todo indicaba que ella jamás volvería a despertar. Ni volvería a escuchar su voz. Cómo extrañaba oírla, aún si sólo dijera puros insultos dirigidos en su contra.

Y ahora, para que él continuara con vida, Rei había dado la suya. Lo que ambas chicas en su pesadilla habían dicho había sido cierto. ¿Cómo esperaba proteger a todos cuando él no pudo hacerlo con las dos personas que más le importaban? _'No pude cumplir mi promesa... ¿De verdad aún tengo una misión que cumplir?. ¿Siquiera tengo el derecho de decir que sigue siendo mi deber?'_

Después de todo... las dos habían pagado un precio terrible en ésta guerra por su incapacidad de cumplir una promesa que honestamente le había hecho a las dos. Una con su mente. La otra con su vida.

Si fallaba otra vez, entonces todos...

La sensación de culpa era tan grande y abrumadora que sintió que ni siquiera podía moverse. No valía la pena.

Apenas y reaccionó cuando escuchó a alguien tarareando la "Oda a la Alegría" y unos pasos acercándose lentamente a la habitación. No le importaba quién fuera, quizás sólo iba de paso, pero oyó cómo la persona se había detenido justo enfrente de su habitación y había abierto la puerta, para continuar su trayecto, sin duda hasta su cama.

Se dignó al menos a levantar la cara con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas para ver a su visitante y pedirle que se fuera.

Pero al hacerlo, se quedó de piedra.

Kaworu lo estaba mirando con una expresión de curiosidad en la cara.

Las memorias le llegaron de golpe a la mente. Cómo el Ángel de luz había esquivado a propósito al EVA-02. Los ojos rojos que había visto dentro de su EVA...

Una furia tremenda, desconocida, se alzó en su interior. Era casi como si todo el dolor, pena y angustia que había sentido al llorar la muerte de Rei y la condición de Asuka se hubieran convertido en agresividad y odio puros. "¡Tú!" gritó, irguiéndose rápidamente en la cama. Un destello anaranjado apareció en la habitación, mientras que una familiar pared hexagonal salía disparada al recién llegado, con tanta fuerza y potencia que la onda expansiva reventó las ventanas, así como dejó fritos los circuitos de todo lo eléctrico en la habitación.

De haber estado alguien en la jaula de contención del EVA-01 en ése momento, sin duda habría perdido la vida, ya que los ojos del titán se encendieron peligrosamente y dejó escapar un gruñido atemorizador mientras que un Campo-AT salía disparado a todo el lugar, destrozando la pasarela y los mecanismos que lo sujetaban.

Una pared hexagonal idéntica pero que empujaba en la dirección opuesta se alzó justo enfrente de Kaworu, quien tenía una expresión sumamente sorprendida y hasta cierto punto... atemorizada en el rostro.

Después de todo, estaba viendo los ojos brillantes con lo que el Tercer Elegido había eliminado ya a varios de sus hermanos, como si no hubieran sido más que insectos.

"... así que te diste cuenta en la pelea..." dijo en voz baja Kaworu, pero también cautelosamente, había sido tomado por sorpresa por el potente Campo-AT que pudo emitir el Tercer Elegido. Apenas y había podido levantar el suyo propio como protección para evitar ser herido o quizás... asesinado ahí mismo...

Shinji temblaba de furia mientras hacía todo lo posible por hablar coherentemente, no se había percatado de que él había sido quien disparó un Campo-AT contra el Quinto Elegido, pero al ver la pared de luz naranja enfrente de Kaworu, se lo pensó mejor antes de intentar saltarle encima. Sabía de lo que era capaz un Ángel al poseer ésa arma.

"Canalla..." dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama para hacerle frente al último Ángel al menos de pie. "¿Viniste a acabar conmigo?. ¿Cómo los otros antes que tú acabaron con Asuka y con Rei?" preguntó, un veneno que no creía ser capaz de expresar nunca impregnando sus palabras. Tendría sentido que así fuera, pensó. Después de todo, éste traidor había tratado de evitar que saliera a ayudar a Asuka cuando lo necesitaba. Éste traidor no había hecho nada por ayudar a Rei en el último ataque...

Si lo mataba aquí mismo, no quedaría nadie para interponerse en su camino.

Una leve sonrisa se pintó en el rostro del chico de cabello gris mientras respondía, "Realmente no. Sólo vine a ver cómo seguías por órdenes de la Mayor. Ya han pasado tres días desde que la Primera hizo ésa tontería, pensaban que también quedarías igual que la torpe de la Segunda", dijo, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

La ira volvió a acumularse dentro de Shinji al escuchar las palabras del muchacho, hablando de Asuka y de Rei como si no fueran más que objetos sin valor alguno. "¿Tontería, dijiste?" susurró, mientras cerraba sus manos en puños a sus costados. "... quizás seas un Ángel... quizás seas mi enemigo... pero... pero... ¡No dejaré que hables así de ellas!" rugió.

El Quinto Elegido ni siquiera se inmutó. "¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué una dio su vida para salvar la tuya? Eso fue una estupidez. La misión de Arael y Armisael consistía únicamente en eliminar a los EVAS 00 y 02. Pensé que Arael quebraría la mente de la Segunda, el daño habría sido grave pero no habría quedado como un vegetal... no obstante, interferiste y no fue así, por lo que me vi obligado a... tomar medidas", dijo con una sonrisa perversa en la cara, mientras un destello de malicia brillaba en sus ojos.

Shinji abrió los ojos ante lo que dijo el Ángel. Los nombres de sus... ¿Hermanos?. ¿Y su misión?. ¿Tan sólo eliminar a los otros dos EVAS?. ¿Acaso quería decir que si él no hubiera hecho nada... Asuka y Rei aún estarían...? "¿... Medidas?. ¿Quieres decir que... el que Asuka esté así no fue por ése Ángel... sino por ti...?" interrumpió sus pensamientos al preguntar, alzando una ceja, recordando cómo había sido atacado mentalmente por ése ser. Quizás a Asuka le había pasado lo mismo, al menos una parte de él se alegró un poco al saber que había podido evitar que la chica siguiera siendo lastimada de ésa forma. No creía que Kaworu en éste momento le estuviera mintiendo, no veía razón para que lo hiciera.

Kaworu simplemente asintió mientras desviaba la cabeza para mirar por la ventana llena de grietas. "Sí, después de todo, sería una tontería que el Quinto Elegido estuviera en NERV y no tuviera un EVA para pilotear. ¿Cierto? Tan sólo dejé que se enfrentara a la puerta que Arael abrió en su mente. Aún si yo lo deseo y libero mi control sobre ella, no sé si podría despertar de su sueño, después de todo, si no es capaz de vencer a lo que más teme por sí sola, se quedará así para siempre. Además, la Primera muy bien pudo haber expulsado la cabina de su EVA para huir, pero no lo hizo. Cuando Armisael atravesó a la Unidad-02 pude sentir sus emociones fluir hacía mí... lo que hizo fue por... ¿Amor?. ¿Hacia ti? Si ése es el sentimiento que más aprecian los humanos, entonces es una tontería. ¿Qué felicidad puede traer el amar a alguien si al hacerlo rindes tu propia vida? No le veo ningún sentido", dijo Kaworu despectivamente mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y continuaba hablando, "Pensé que en la última batalla te darías cuenta realmente del poder que tu EVA adquirió al devorar a Zeruel, pero parece que me equivoqué. Después de todo, no podías ser tan fuerte como para controlar eso. Si lo hubieras hecho, con toda seguridad la Primera seguiría viva y tan sólo el EVA-00 habría sido destruido".

Shinji se le quedó viendo, la furia aumentaba con cada palabra que decía el Ángel, pero la cautela había dominado sus acciones. Si deseaba vengarse por lo que éste maldito le había hecho a Asuka y había permitido que le pasara a Rei, además de prácticamente decir que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, debía llegar vivo al encuentro final, por lo que hizo la temida pregunta, "Entonces... ¿Cuándo será que te atrevas a intentar hacer lo que los anteriores no pudieron lograr?" dijo, pensando en el gigante blanco del Dogma Terminal.

Kaworu soltó una risa ahogada. "A decir verdad, pude haberlo hecho desde el mismo día en que llegué, pero eso habría arruinado el escenario. Tenía que esperar a que los últimos dos aparecieran. Y dado que veo que estás tan lleno de energía, el momento finalmente ha llegado. Hoy, a la medianoche. Estaré esperándote", dijo tranquilamente.

Shinji alzó una ceja ante la declaración del muchacho. Si había pasado tres días inconsciente... ¿Por qué rayos el Ángel no había aprovechado la oportunidad? Sin duda, el Tercer Impacto todavía no había sucedido.

¿Acaso el Ángel quería enfrentarse a él?

"¿Por qué hasta ahora?. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste durante éstos tres días? Conmigo inconsciente y sin ningún otro EVA o piloto para interponerse en tu camino habría sido muy fácil. ¿O no?" preguntó, sin saber realmente si quería conocer la respuesta.

Kaworu se giró para verlo directamente con ésos témpanos rojos, los cuales le hicieron sentir escalofríos. Ya no eran los ojos inocentes y amigables que había demostrado el chico cuando lo conoció y durante su corta estancia en NERV. Ahora brillaban llenos de poder, expectación... e interés. "Porque desde el principio, siempre quise enfrentarme contigo. Saber cómo era posible que vencieras a seis de nosotros por ti mismo. Se suponía que Zeruel sería el fin de la lucha entre los Lilim y los Ángeles, el resto de las escrituras de los Rollos del Mar Muerto planteaban un posible segundo escenario en caso de que el Ángel del Poder fallara. Pero no triunfó. Peor aún, su poder fue absorbido por tu Evangelion, creando así una blasfemia. Una blasfemia a la que tengo curiosidad de hacerle frente, sin embargo..." fue interrumpido por la voz del joven Ikari. Débil, pero firme.

"Te venceré... no me importa que siendo el último tal vez seas el más fuerte. Te venceré... por lo que nos han hecho sufrir, por lo que le hiciste a Asuka... por lo que Rei hizo para detener a uno de ustedes... ¡Juro que te exterminaré!. ¡Sólo uno de nosotros vivirá!. ¡Sólo uno!" exclamó, mirando directamente a las pupilas rojas del Quinto Elegido.

"¿Eso crees?. ¿Aún cuando ya has perdido lo que más te importaba? Sé que ellas ocupaban un lugar muy importante tu corazón, que era por ellas por quienes te sacrificabas tanto. Pero ahora que se han ido. ¿Por qué peleas? En la situación actual, para el resto de la gente de aquí, no eres más que una herramienta, lo que necesitan para asegurar su supervivencia. Qué egoísmo tienen los seres humanos", contestó Kaworu, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Tal vez... sin embargo, yo aún estoy vivo, y no puedo permitir que el sacrificio de ellas... que el del hombre quien me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí... hayan sido en vano. ¡Como piloto del Evangelion Unidad-01 no puedo defraudarlos!. ¡Mi deber es pelear contigo y derrotarte a toda costa!", dijo Shinji.

Kaworu le dio una última mirada, cargada de lástima. "Aunque me vencieras... ¿Qué harías después? Aún si yo fracaso, SEELE enviará a sus nueve guías a terminar el trabajo", dijo, mientras chasqueaba sus dedos.

Shinji pudo verlo claramente en su mente, aún más que cuando los vio dentro de su EVA. Los nueve seres, de color blanco, la parte inferior de sus alas de un contrastante negro, todos cargando un arma larga de aspecto pesado, casi como una espada o una lanza, volando lentamente en círculos. Pero ése cuerpo, ésas extremidades... no había duda de lo que eran.

EVAS.

¿Eran la producción en serie de la que le había advertido Kaji?. ¿Creada por SEELE?

¿Usarían los EVAS en contra de NERV?

Tal vez...

Pero hasta ése momento...

"Cuando llegué la hora, estaré preparado para enfrentarlos, aún si no tengo ninguna oportunidad de ganar o de sobrevivir... no puedo darme por vencido... no lo he hecho hasta ahora, y estoy seguro que nadie quien se ha sacrificado en ésta guerra querría que comenzara ahora", dijo, la resolución evidente en su voz, mientras le daba una mirada desafiante a Kaworu.

"Ya veo. Espero que seas capaz entonces de probar y defender ésa determinación contra mí. Veremos si de verdad eres capaz de no rendirte nunca. Medianoche, no lo olvides", dijo el Quinto Elegido con un tono de acero mientras salía de la habitación, despidiendo a Shinji con una mano mientras se iba.

Shinji se quedó ahí parado, viendo la puerta por donde había salido el que sería su último enemigo. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta del estado en el que había quedado la habitación pero no le importó. Simplemente recogió sus ropas que estaban puestas sobre una silla en una esquina, se vistió y salió de la enfermería.

Necesitaba pensar.

* * *

**11:00am**

El jardín de sandías parecía florecer satisfactoriamente.

Había venido aquí dos veces por semana a regar los frutos desde que recibió el último mensaje de Kaji. Sin embargo...

Ya no le encontraba placentero el cuidar del pequeño huerto. Ya no.

Por fortuna, no se había cruzado con nadie en su salida de la enfermería para que evitara su salida, parecía que cada vez había menos personal en NERV. No se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora, pero si había una razón para ello, en éste momento era lo que menos le importaba.

Había tratado de salir con la frente en alto después de la visita de Kaworu, pero mientras se dirigía hacia aquí...

Su determinación había ido decayendo más y más. Era verdad, gente que apreciaba se había sacrificado para que él siguiera adelante pero...

¿Había valido la pena lo que les pasó?. ¿Valía la pena el que él aún siguiera con vida después de todo lo que pasó?

No estaba muy seguro. Después de todo, luego de tanto dolor y sacrificios, ni él ni quienes lo rodeaban habían recibido algo a cambio. Tan sólo dolor, pena y... muerte.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podría ser capaz de vencer a Kaworu. Recordó la maestría con la que se movió durante el ataque del último Ángel como si no hubiera sido nada del otro mundo. No quería ni pensar de lo que sería capaz si peleaba en serio. Era de esperarse, siendo el Ángel final, debía de tener más trucos bajo la manga, de los cuales no tenía ni idea.

Dejó escapar un suspiro para tratar de aliviar su mente llena de dudas.

Sentía tal depresión que tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que el teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón estaba sonando.

Sorprendido, lo sacó y lo primero que vio fue la hora en la pequeña pantalla, poco más de mediodía. ¿De verdad había pasado tan rápido el tiempo? Si hacía nada que llegó aquí para tratar de organizar sus pensamientos. El sonido del aparato le hizo ver otra vez la pantalla y el familiar número que mostraba. Misato por alguna razón quería hablar con él, seguramente para regañarlo o preguntarle qué diablos hacía fuera de la enfermería sin ninguna autorización. Frunciendo el ceño y resignado a afrontar lo inevitable, contestó.

"¿Sí, Misato?" dijo, alicaído.

"¡Shinji!. ¡Dónde demonios estás!" No se equivocó. Pero por alguna extraña razón, la voz de la Mayor se oía emocionada. Quizás había descubierto a Kaworu antes de que se revelara por sí mismo con un Ángel y le pediría que...

"Fuera de los Cuarteles..." contestó, tratando de no pensar en eso, al menos no todavía.

"¡Perfecto!. ¡Ven a la enfermería de inmediato!" ordenó Misato.

"... Está bien, pero ¿Acaso sucede algo...?" fue interrumpido bruscamente.

"¡Está viva!"

Fue como si un relámpago hubiera recorrido todo su cuerpo mientras abría los ojos como platos. No necesitó preguntar de quién estaba hablando su tutora. Simplemente colgó y salió disparado de vuelta a la enfermería.

Sus pies y piernas se movían automáticamente, prácticamente sin pensar, a pesar de lo que su mente le decía. Desde que despertó, una pequeña parte en su interior rogaba por que fuera mentira, esperando que de alguna forma, Rei hubiera sobrevivido milagrosamente a tamaña explosión. Sin embargo, las palabras de Kaworu casi habían ahogado por completo ésa pequeña esperanza que aún albergaba en su corazón.

Por una vez, ignoró la voz de su mente, la cual le decía que no podía ser posible, al haber sido él mismo quien vio la explosión tan de cerca. Nada podría haber sobrevivido ante ése mar de fuego y llamas.

Ésta vez, le creyó a su corazón con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

**12:23pm**

Misato lo había estado esperando a la entrada del pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería de NERV. Al verla directo a los ojos, la mujer mayor sólo había asentido levemente mientras lo que parecía ser una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Shinji estaba seguro que muy probablemente él también tenía una expresión casi idéntica en la cara en ése momento.

Poco antes de alcanzarla, Misato comenzó a correr sin titubear a través de los laberínticos pasillos del lugar, dirigiéndolos al lugar donde estaba la persona a quien deseaba ver. Gotas de sudor corrían por la frente de ambos tanto por el esfuerzo físico como por la emoción.

Shinji estaba a punto de preguntarle a Misato en plena carrera cuánto faltaba cuando chocó de lleno contra la espalda de la Mayor y cayó al piso dando un pequeño gruñido de dolor. Acababan de dar vuelta en una esquina y estaba a punto de preguntarle algo molesto por qué se había detenido así en seco cuando se asomó al lado de la Mayor y la vio.

Rei, de pie, en una bata de hospital y mirando por la ventana.

En menos de una fracción de segundo, el joven Ikari se incorporó y fue corriendo hacia la chica.

Ni siquiera notó a cierta doctora rubia a pocos metros de distancia de la muchacha con una expresión de shock en el rostro.

"¡Rei!" dijo mientras se le acercaba y se detenía a pocos metros de distancia, jadeando un poco para recuperar el aliento. El haber corrido desde el huerto de sandías de Kaji hasta aquí le había implicado un gran esfuerzo. Dándose cuenta de que esto no era ninguna ilusión, miró detenidamente a la muchacha. Un vendaje alrededor de la cabeza le cubría su ojo derecho. El brazo derecho también lo tenía vendado y sujetado inmóvil por un cabestrillo. Tuvo una sensación de _deja vu_ al recordar que los vendajes estaban sobre los mismos lugares que cuando la conoció por primera vez.

La muchacha distraídamente dejó de mirar por la ventana y se giró para verlo, pero sin enfocar su mirada en la suya. Shinji empezó a hablar con una voz cargada de tanto alivio que creyó que tal vez las lágrimas le impedirían hacerlo, pero lo logró, "Rei... me... me alegro tanto de que estés viva... ¡Nunca... nunca vuelvas a hacer algo tan atrevido como eso!" dijo, mientras se frotaba los ojos con el antebrazo, en un intento por secarse las lágrimas que se le estaban escapando y amenazaban con quebrarle la voz.

Pero la respuesta de la chica de cabello azul hizo que su emocionado interior comenzara a ser invadido por la creciente inquietud. "¿... A qué te refieres?" preguntó en un susurro, mirándolo casi como...

Como si no lo hubiera visto nunca.

"¿A qué me refiero...? Me salvaste la vida de ése Ángel, aún a costa de destruir tu EVA-00", jadeó Shinji, sorprendido, pero cada vez más asustado al examinar detenidamente a la Primera Elegida. Su expresión... era la misma sin emociones y llena de una frialdad tremenda, tal cual la recordaba antes del ataque del Quinto Ángel. Nada qué ver con las expresiones tímidas pero cada vez más frecuentes de emociones pugnando por salir de ella.

"Ya veo... te salvé", dijo Rei, sin ninguna emoción en su voz. Sólo palabras vacías.

"¿No... no lo... recuerdas?" preguntó Shinji, la breve felicidad que había sentido hacía tan sólo unos cuantos minutos extinguiéndose de golpe. Inconscientemente, dio un paso atrás mientras miraba mejor a la muchacha. Una voz en su mente le recordó la magnitud de la explosión. Aún si Rei hubiera sobrevivido milagrosamente, las heridas y laceraciones que debía presentar su cuerpo deberían de ser tremendas, no pudo haber salido casi ilesa. Pero ahora que miraba bien, daba la impresión de que los vendajes realmente no ocultaban nada. Parecía como si sólo quisieran dar la impresión de... guardar las apariencias.

"No, no sé eso, porque creo que probablemente, soy la tercera", declaró en una voz monótona, la cual dolorosamente le dio la impresión de haber sido emitida por un robot.

Shinji dio más pasos hacia atrás, mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, dejando ver una expresión de puro horror en sus ojos empañados de lágrimas. "No... tú... tú no eres Rei..." susurró Shinji al retroceder de la Primera Elegida, casi como si fuera una especie de monstruo. Al decir ésas palabras, Rei finalmente posó su ojo carmesí en él, un ojo ocupado por un abismo de infinito vacío.

Sin embargo...

Le pareció ver algo, un destello de vida, de reconocimiento...

Que se fue tan rápido como creyó haberlo visto.

Incapaz de seguir mirando a ésa abominación, a ésa burla de la muchacha que había dicho que lo amaba justo antes de dar su vida por él, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar, casi derribando a una sorprendida Mayor al apartarla de su camino, ignorando su voz que lo llamaba.

Corrió sin darse cuenta de a dónde lo llevaban ésta vez sus piernas.

* * *

**12:50pm**

Hermoso. Sin duda el jardín artificial dentro de los Cuarteles de NERV era muy hermoso.

Era la palabra que Rei había dicho cuando estuvieron aquí.

Shinji estaba parado justo enfrente de la fuente donde Rei se había agachado para tocar el agua cuando lo visitó en la enfermería luego de salir del EVA y deambular juntos hasta llegar aquí. Al parecer, inconscientemente, sus piernas lo habían llevado ahí, quizás porque el lugar había representado algo muy especial para ambos en el encuentro que habían tenido ahí.

Ahora no tenía la menor duda... Rei... _su_ Rei en verdad había muerto en ésa explosión. Y cuando creyó que no había sido así, que finalmente un rayo de esperanza abría el ambiente tan oscuro de las últimas semanas, se encontraba de lleno con una mentira, una farsa, la cual se burlaba cruelmente de él.

El dolor en su pecho era más agudo incluso que cuando despertó ésta mañana, pero...

Las lágrimas ya no fluían. Simplemente ya no podía llorar. Era casi como si todas las que tenía dentro de su ser prácticamente ya hubieran sido derramadas, hasta dejarlo vacío.

Vacío, como ésa voz...

"_No, no sé eso, porque creo que probablemente, soy la tercera"._

'_¿A qué se refería con eso?'_ se preguntó Shinji en silencio mientras se agachaba y jugueteaba con la superficie del agua, tal y como recordaba haber visto a Rei hacerlo.

Recordar su rostro le hizo pensar en sus ojos carmesíes.

Los cuales inevitablemente le llevaron a pensar en los ojos similares de otra persona.

Cerró su mano derecha bajo el agua en un puño, con tanta fuerza que casi se hace daño en los huesos al pensar en él.

Los Ángeles.

Los seres que habían causado todo esto.

Ahora más que nunca, estaba seguro de que le haría frente a Kaworu, así significara que eliminarlo tal vez también le costara la vida. Después de todo... la de Asuka aún estaba en juego. Era la última persona a quien no podía fallarle, ni defraudarla. Si lo que el último Ángel había dicho era cierto, si acababa con él, la pelirroja tal vez despertara. No era seguro, pero era todo lo que le quedaba.

Estaba tan absorto en ello que nuevamente tardó un momento en sentir la vibración y escuchar el sonar de su teléfono celular en su bolsillo.

Incorporándose, lo sacó y miró la pantalla, la cual no mostraba nada. Preguntándose de quién se trataba, contestó.

"¿Sí, diga?"

"Escúchame, estás libre de vigilancia. Puedes venir a mi oficina ahora sin que nadie se entere", una voz de una mujer, algo familiar pero que no pudo ubicar de inmediato, le respondió.

"¿Ritsuko?. ¿Eres tú?" preguntó, cuando algo en su mente hacia click al conectar el tono de la voz con su memoria y reconocerla.

"¿Quieres saber quién era la persona a la que viste hace media hora?. ¿El secreto de Rei?" preguntó Ritsuko, por el tono de las palabras, parecía como si la científica hubiera estado sonriendo al decirlas.

Shinji se quedó helado mientras abría los ojos como platos. Algo le había dicho desde que conoció a Rei, que el aura de misterio que la rodeaba era mucho más densa de lo que se imaginaba. El haber visto a su... copia en la enfermería le había dejado en claro que no se equivocaba. Y ahora Ritsuko por alguna razón, quería revelarle la verdad que tantas veces había pensado que querría averiguar...

Pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de querer descubrirla.

"_Adiós, mi amor..."_

Sacudiendo su cabeza, contestó con cautela, "¿... De qué estás hablando?"

"Lo sabrás si vienes. Te estaré esperando", respondió Ritsuko antes de colgar.

Shinji se quedó con el celular aún colocado al lado de su oído, escuchando el sonido que indicaba el fin de la conexión telefónica, antes de tomar otra decisión por su cuenta.

* * *

**1:30pm**

El pasadizo era tan largo y oscuro como lo recordaba cuando vino aquí la primera vez, cuando su mente no estaba llena de preocupaciones tan serias ni de dolor. Cuando tan sólo era un simple niño ingenuo que sólo hacía lo que le decían. El que ahora fuera un niño ingenuo que trataba de actuar por su cuenta no le daba mucho consuelo. Decían que el crecer dolía, pero de haber sabido qué tanto, quizás se lo habría pensado mejor y hubiera tratado de olvidar todo lo que vio aquél fatídico día en el sótano de NERV con tal de no haber tenido que pasar esto, pero se recordó a sí mismo que si él no hubiera resuelto su propósito gracias a Kaji y lo que se le reveló, las cosas podrían estar mucho peor en éste momento de lo que ya estaban.

En ése entonces, había creído que el apagón era la razón por la que el pasillo que se dirigía al Dogma Terminal estaba tan oscuro, pero ahora que volvía a recorrerlo estaba seguro de que no era así. La negrura del techo le hacía imposible calcular su altura y mucho menos cuánto habían descendido. Unas cuantas luces muy tenues y débiles allá arriba iluminaban a duras penas el pasillo, sólo lo suficiente como para permitirle ver a apenas la bata blanca de Ritsuko.

Recordó cómo había llegado a su oficina y vio a la científica con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Diciéndole "Sígueme", habían empezado su recorrido. De vez en cuando, la mujer lo veía de reojo, al parecer un poco sorprendida de que Shinji no estuviera preguntando hacia dónde se dirigían. Creyó que ella tal vez ya sabía que él había estado aquí una vez y se había encontrado con algo que no se suponía debió de haber visto. La leve inclinación del lugar les indicaba que casi imperceptiblemente continuaban bajando más y más, el constante incremento de humedad y el descenso de temperatura se lo atestiguaban.

Siguieron así por lo que le pareció aún más tiempo que cuando siguió a Misato aquí por primera vez. Estaba empezando a cansarse cuando lo vio, el letrero de luz de neón amarilla y roja, tal y como lo recordaba 'ALÉJESE. PLANTA PRINCIPAL DE LCL: LÍNEA DE CIRCULACIÓN NÚMERO 3. Se disparará a los intrusos. A los violadores se les impugnarán cargos penales de hasta 10 años de encarcelamiento, una multa de $100,000 o ambos'. Notó que la gigantesca puerta de acero al lado de la advertencia estaba cerrada en ésta ocasión, con un lector eléctrico de tarjetas ID en espera de ser usado para permitir el acceso.

Avanzaron hasta detenerse enfrente de la puerta, la doctora hurgó en un bolsillo dentro de su bata y extrajo su tarjeta de identificación. Ritsuko tardó sólo un momento en colocarla sobre el lector y la deslizó por la ranura. Esperaba que la puerta comenzara a abrirse con un estrépito pero no fue así.

El letrero seguía marcando la leyenda de 'CERRADO'. Vio que la científica alzaba una ceja en suspicacia cuando escuchó el amartillar de un arma. Se sobresaltó un poco al ver que Misato estaba apuntándole a Ritsuko justo en la nuca, presionando con fuerza el cañón de la pistola. La Mayor habló, con un tono de voz firme y que indicaba que éste no era el momento para juegos, una expresión tan seria en su cara como la que demostraba sólo cuando un Ángel atacaba. "Es imposible sin mi clave. Sin ella, ésta puerta no se abrirá. Ahora me vas a mostrar los secretos de NERV que nunca me revelaron".

Ritsuko sólo dio una leve sonrisa mientras respondía, "Esto fue obra de Kaji. ¿Verdad...? Está bien, pero él también vendrá para conocerlos, Mayor", terminó, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a Shinji.

Misato sólo le dio una fugaz mirada al muchacho mientras le tendía su propia tarjeta ID a la científica. "Perfecto. Ábrela", ordenó, bajando el arma.

* * *

El elevador bajaba lentamente sin que ninguno dijera nada. Mirando a su alrededor, notó que todo estaba negro a excepción de lo que parecían ser una luces de neón rojas con forma de espirales de ADN que parecían flotar en la negrura. El propio elevador descendía por una espiral similar pero de color amarillo. Le pareció que nuevamente pasaba mucho tiempo hasta que el ascensor tocó el fondo de la larga travesía y su puerta se abría. 

Ésta vez habían tomado el ascensor, no como en la ocasión anterior en la que le pareció haber caminado kilómetros por el laberíntico lugar hasta llegar a donde estaba el gigante blanco. Si eso no era el mayor secreto de NERV, su mente no podía imaginarse siquiera qué había más abajo. Un sensación como de tener mariposas revoloteando en el estómago lo estremeció al darse cuenta de que estaba por saberlo.

Salieron del elevador y se encontraron en un pasillo, el cual si era posible, estaba mucho más oscuro que el del nivel superior. Ritsuko iba a la cabeza, marchando sin titubear. Misato y él la siguieron en silencio, sin hacer preguntas, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que vieron que la doctora se detenía enfrente de una puerta con la leyenda 'LABORATORIO DE EVOLUCIÓN ARTIFICIAL'. Ritsuko simplemente tomó el pomo de la puerta, la abrió para entrar y luego accionó el interruptor que iluminó el lugar.

Shinji se tapó los ojos un momento ante el repentino y brusco cambio de iluminación antes de observar con atención y sentir nuevamente una extraña sensación de _deja vu_ pero sin saber muy bien por qué. El lugar presentaba una cama de hospital, desatendida y que daba la impresión de no haber sido usada en años. Varios aparatos que supuso eran equipos médicos y otras cajas yacían apiladas sin cuidado en las esquinas de lugar. Un pequeño buró era ocupado en su superficie por un vaso lleno de polvo y varias píldoras dispersas, algunas aún empaquetadas.

"Se parece a la habitación de Rei", dijo, la sensación de reconocimiento expresándose por sí misma.

"Eso es porque ésta es su habitación. Éste es el lugar donde ella vino al mundo", explicó Ritsuko.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Shinji, sorprendido ante lo que era la primera explicación de la científica.

Ritsuko continuó, "Las imágenes de éste lugar son reflejadas fuertemente por la psique de Rei".

"Doctora Akagi, no vine aquí para ver esto", declaró Misato, claramente disgustada.

"Por supuesto, lo sé Mayor", contestó Ritsuko mientras se daba la vuelta y salía por donde habían entrado. Shinji y Misato la siguieron nuevamente, adentrándose más en la tremenda oscuridad del pasillo, preguntándose qué verían a continuación.

* * *

**3:30pm**

Se había quitado las vendas y las dejó caer descuidadamente al suelo, mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo y colocaba una mano sobre su superficie pulida.

'_¿Por... por qué estoy aquí?. ¿Por qué aún estoy viva?. ¿Por qué propósito?. ¿Por quién?'_ pensó la muchacha.

Luego de la visita que había tenido del Tercer Elegido y la Mayor Katsuragi, la Doctora Akagi le ordenó que regresara a su departamento en Tokyo-3. Había obedecido sin cuestionar nada, pero de camino, sentía una desorientación extraña.

Percepciones.

Imágenes.

Recuerdos.

Muy familiares, pero que a la vez, no eran suyos.

El haber visto al Tercer Elegido en el pasillo de la enfermería le habían despertado ésas sensaciones y con ello, las dudas que se planteaba.

Se dio la vuelta y posó la mirada en un objeto en particular de la desordenada habitación.

Un par de lentes de montura café, las patillas levemente torcidas y los cristales rotos que descansaban sobre un buró.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos y los tomó entre sus manos.

Comenzó a apretarlos, con tanta fuerza que vio cómo las fisuras en los cristales se hacían cada vez más grandes.

Con un chasquido seco, la montura de las gafas se quebró, dejando a los cristales sin nada de qué sostenerse y cayeron al suelo, rompiéndose en cientos de fragmentos que parecían brillar como diamantes bajo la débil luz que lograba entrar por una de las ventanas de la habitación.

De repente sintió una cálida humedad en sus ojos y que lentamente se deslizaba por sus mejillas. Una gota cayó justo encima de uno de los fragmentos de cristal, haciendo que se extrañara aún más por lo que sentía y veía.

'_Lágrimas... ¿Son lágrimas?. ¿Por qué...? Debería de ser la primera vez que las veo, pero siento que no es la primera vez'_, pensó, confundida.

Se giró de nuevo para verse en el espejo y se sorprendió un poco de ver las lágrimas, derramándose libremente de sus ojos.

"¿Por qué...?. ¿Por qué estoy llorando?" se preguntó en voz alta..

Un destello del Tercer Elegido, sonriendo y llorando a la vez pasó por su mente. Sin duda un recuerdo...

... de algo que ella jamás había visto.

¿Qué le pasaba? No lo sabía.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, una presencia que venía debajo de los Cuarteles, algo que sentía que era...

... una parte faltante de sí misma.

Sin saber siquiera por qué, se dirigió a la puerta y comenzó a andar de vuelta a NERV, a pesar de la orden de la doctora de quedarse en su departamento.

Un llamado irresistible le pedía que fuera hacia allá.

* * *

Shinji abrió un poco los ojos al sentir la emanación de una energía encima de él. Sin duda, tenía que ser el gigante blanco crucificado, Kaworu estaba fuera de opción al haberle hecho su declaración de batalla fijada a la medianoche. No obstante, no dijo nada, la presencia simplemente se limitó a desaparecer por sí sola casi en cuanto la percibió. 

Decidiendo ignorar lo que sintió, continuó caminando. De reojo pudo ver que Misato no había bajado aún el arma y seguía apuntando a Ritsuko. La verdad no sabía por qué, después de todo, no parecía que la científica quisiera llevarlos a una trampa o algo por el estilo, la mirada y el tono de voz resignados que tenía desde que vieron la habitación de Rei no le indicaba peligro alguno, pero al parecer Misato no quería arriesgarse.

Finalmente, se detuvieron frente a otra puerta que la mujer rubia abrió y pasaron a través de ella. En cuanto cruzaron, Shinji supo que ya había estado aquí, la sensación de _deja vu_ otra vez, pero mucho más fuerte que antes. Una eterna penumbra inundaba el lugar, el cual juzgó de gigantesco al darse cuenta de que estaban sobre una especie de balcón, limitado por un barandal completamente oxidado.

Ritsuko presionó un interruptor cerca de la puerta y se encendieron las luces de lugar, haciendo que tanto él como Misato dejaran escapar un jadeo ante lo que vieron.

Una zanja gigantesca, con forma de cruz, alrededor de la cual estaban una serie de círculos unidos por líneas zigzagueantes, repleta de huesos y cráneos gigantescos. Sólo había una cosa que Shinji conocía que podía tener ésas proporciones. "¿Son... Evangelions?"

"Los primeros intentos. Un fracaso, abandonados hace diez años", dijo la científica.

"... Un cementerio de EVAS..." susurró Shinji, contemplando la macabra escena.

"No, nada tan imaginativo, pero éste es el lugar donde tu madre desapareció", dijo Ritsuko, dando una leve risa ahogada. "Quizás no lo recuerdes, pero estabas aquí... tú la viste... cuando se fue..." dijo Ritsuko, bajando la voz.

Shinji sabía muy bien de qué estaba hablando la científica, gracias a Kaji lo había recordado, el experimento con el EVA-01... los gritos, su padre, él, llorando. Pero de pronto algo más reciente hizo que las piezas encajaran en su lugar, sin duda, había visto a su madre dentro del EVA...

¿Acaso ella... había sido absorbida de la misma manera que él?

Quizás no la habían podido traer de vuelta...

Eso explicaría la sensación de tranquilidad que sentía cada vez que montaba la Unidad-01, el por qué siempre la máquina lo había protegido, el por qué de la visión de su madre...

"¡Doctora!" exclamó Misato, apuntando directo a la cabeza de Ritsuko, pero Shinji la detuvo, alzando un brazo para hacer retroceder a la Mayor.

"Está bien, Misato... ya... ya lo sabía..." susurró, mientras gotas de sudor de ansiedad bajaban por su frente. _'Sin importar qué, debo enfrentarlo'_, pensó, determinado a llegar al fondo de todo esto, a saber por qué desde un principio había estado peleando...

"Y en su lugar nació Ayanami Rei", continuó Ritsuko, como si no los hubiera escuchado.

Eso sí sorprendió al joven Ikari.

"¿Qué...?"

"Ésa chica nació en el mismo lugar donde tu madre desapareció... en un estado sin alma, vacío. El corazón que ahora tiene, fue rescatado y colocado en ella luego de mucho esfuerzo. Ven, te mostraré la verdad", dijo, indicándoles que la siguieran de vuelta al oscuro pasillo y hacia una nueva puerta. Shinji y su tutora rápidamente abandonaron el tétrico lugar, lejos de los restos incompletos de lo que alguna vez pudieron haber sido EVAS.

* * *

**4:30pm**

Kaworu iba de salida del Geofrente, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión seria en el rostro.

Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para antes de la hora final.

Ya sabía a dónde tenía que dirigirse, había sentido lo que sin duda era el poder de Adán emanando durante un instante, dándole su ubicación, desde la parte más profunda de NERV, aunque eso no lo detendría.

Lo que quería era ver si el Tercer Elegido era capaz de hacerle frente.

Ya estaba llegado cerca de las escaleras automáticas que daban paso al elevador para salir cuando notó a una persona caminando en su dirección, vestida con un uniforme de escuela, y con el cabello azul.

Frunció el ceño.

No podía ser.

No obstante, mientras más se acercaban, notó que la muchacha no daba muestras de reconocimiento y tenía una mirada ausente en los ojos.

Pasaron el uno al lado del otro sin decir nada pero rápido como un relámpago, Kaworu tomó la muñeca de la muchacha con su mano, obligándola a verlo a la cara.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la chica.

Kaworu la miró un momento, luego sonrió y dejó ir su mano. "Nada. Lo siento", se disculpó por su rudeza. El tocarla se lo confirmó, ésta no era la misma Primera con la que conversó una vez, con la que "peleó" contra Armisael, la que autodestruyó su EVA para salvar a Shinji.

Una copia, nada más.

Pensó que la chica seguiría su camino una vez que la dejó ir pero no fue así, se le quedó viendo, sosteniendo con su otra mano el lugar donde la había tocado.

"Te sientes igual que yo. ¿Por qué?" cuestionó la chica de cabello azul.

"Para ser sincero, nuestro origen es el mismo. Y nuestras formas también llegaron a la del hijo del hombre para vivir en éste mundo. Pero la diferencia entre nosotros radica en con quién nos hemos encontrado y cómo hemos vivido nuestras vidas", dijo, para luego cerrar sus ojos antes de continuar. "No somos iguales. Quizás nos parecemos mucho, pero... no somos iguales", dijo, citando las palabras que la Primera una vez le dijo. Abrió los ojos y le sonrió a la muchacha. "¿O es que no lo recuerdas?"

Rei parpadeó ante las palabras del Quinto Elegido, al parecer confundida. Sin decir nada, desvió su mirada de su cara y siguió su camino, sin responderle nada.

Kaworu simplemente siguió con la mirada su figura, viéndola alejarse.

Por supuesto que no le respondería.

No recordaba nada.

Con la sonrisa aún plasmada en su rostro, continuó su camino.

* * *

**5:00pm**

Ritsuko los guió hasta otra puerta, la cual no tenía ninguna marca o señal que la identificara al contrario de la serie de las demás puertas ante las que habían pasado. La científica se detuvo ante la entrada y se giró directamente hacia el joven Ikari, dándole una sonrisa amarga antes de hablar. "Tu última oportunidad Shinji, después de que veas lo que hay detrás de éste lugar no podrás dar marcha atrás y deberás vivir con esto por el resto de tu vida".

Estaba a punto de responder cuando otra voz confirmó las palabras de la científica.

"En efecto. Si cruzas ésa puerta tendrás que aceptar la verdad".

Vio que a Ritsuko se le iba el color de la cara, mientras que él y Misato daban un respingo ante las palabras. Dirigió su vista en la dirección de donde creyó haber oído la voz y los vio.

Un par de lentes de tinte naranja que se acercaban lentamente en la oscuridad.

"C-Comandante..." balbuceó Misato, sin saber si debía guardar su arma o apuntarle al hombre que se acercaba lentamente.

"Padre..." dijo Shinji. Una vez que Gendo se plantó justo enfrente de él, lo miró fijamente, pero no con los mismos ojos fríos e indiferentes que siempre había visto detrás de sus lentes. No. Ahora mismo su mirada parecía cargar una fatiga y pena infinitas.

Se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que Shinji finalmente respondió, "No importa, sé que la verdad, por cruda que sea, es algo con lo que debemos vivir nos guste o no. Es algo que he aprendido que hay que aceptar queramos o no".

Dicho esto, Gendo se giró a Ritsuko y habló, "Doctora Akagi, haga el favor de permitir el acceso".

Ritsuko, aún muy pálida, simplemente asintió levemente mientras tomaba el picaporte de la puerta y la abría, entrando y dejando pasar a los demás.

Una vez dentro, Shinji notó que la habitación tenía forma circular por dos tiras de letras de color verde que le daban la vuelta al lugar. Reconoció las letras como las iniciales de los compuestos que conformaban una secuencia en la cadena del ADN. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el zumbido que emitía el mar de tubos gigantescos enredados en el techo que se conectaban a una estructura en forma de espina dorsal en cuya base se encontraba un cilindro transparente, alojado justo en el centro de la habitación y lo suficientemente grande como para alojar a una persona. Un líquido naranja muy familiar llenaba el cilindro.

De repente, sintió algo pugnar en su interior, la misma sensación de violencia que lo había abrumado poco antes de que la Unidad-03 hubiera sido destrozada. Jadeó y se llevó una mano a la cara, cubriéndose un ojo, tratando de mitigar el dolor que su parte oscura provocaba al intentar salir a la fuerza, sin aparente razón alguna. Respirando profundamente, se controló, pero no le sorprendería que en éste momento tuviera las pupilas contraídas, lo cual era sumamente extraño, ya que esto sólo le pasaba cuando montaba su EVA.

"¿Qué es... esto?" pudo decir Misato, contemplando sorprendida el tubo de cristal.

"Es el núcleo del sistema sustituto", contestó Ritsuko, con voz tensa.

"Sistema sustituto..." susurró Shinji, abriendo mucho los ojos y comparando lo que acababa de sentir con la sensación que tuvo antes de perder el control y hacer trizas al EVA-03.

Vio que su padre extraía de su saco negro un aparato pequeño, parecido a un control remoto. "Y esto, es la verdad", sentenció el Comandante mientras apretaba un botón y la habitación se iluminaba.

Una intensa luz naranja, lo bastante potente como para iluminar todo el lugar, se hizo presente, dejando a Shinji y a Misato con los ojos desorbitados no por la luz, sino por lo que había en su lugar de origen.

Las paredes de la habitación circular daban la impresión de ser una pecera gigantesca, al estar llena de LCL, pero en vez de que fueran peces lo que estaba flotando en su interior, docenas de siluetas, de alguien a quien conocían muy bien, ocupaban el lugar.

Era una vista macabra y tétrica.

"¡Pero si es... Rei!" exclamó Shinji, con la vista horrorizada, mirando a su alrededor. Sin duda, las... personas que estaban dentro del LCL... todas eran la copia perfecta de la chica a quien él conocía como Rei Ayanami. Se encontraban completamente desnudas, flotando plácidamente en el LCL. Todas con diferentes expresiones en el rostro, las cuales iban desde sonrisas, curiosidad, sorpresa, y hasta en algunos casos, notó, pereza.

En cuanto habló, la mayoría de las copias volteó a verlo directamente a él, con unos ojos carmesíes que conocía muy bien..

"Rei..." exclamó también en shock la Mayor.

"No, se equivocan, estos no son más que vehículos, refacciones para Rei", explicó amargamente Ritsuko.

Shinji creía estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Creía haberlo visto todo al pilotear un robot gigante y enfrentarse a seres del mismo tamaño o incluso superior que trataban de acabar con la humanidad. Pero nada podría haberlo preparado para esto. Sintió cómo sus rodillas cedían y comenzaba a caer al suelo por la impresión. "No puede ser..." dijo.

"¡Shinji!. ¡Quédate de pie!" exclamó Misato, quien se le acercó al notar su momento de flaqueza y usó su brazo para sostenerlo.

"Sí, pero..." dijo mientras la Mayor le ayudaba a incorporarse lentamente. Estaba respirando muy agitadamente por lo que estaba viendo, pero ni Ritsuko ni su padre parecían perturbados por la vista. Oyó cómo la científica continuaba hablando.

"Los humanos hallaron a un Dios y en la locura de su arrogancia quisieron utilizarlo, quisieron controlarlo para sus fines. Por ésa arrogancia, la humanidad fue castigada hace ya quince años. Eso fue el Segundo Impacto. Ése Dios que tanto se esforzaron por encontrar desapareció, pero el hombre continuó intentando hacerlo resucitar. Era Adán. Y de Adán, una imitación de Dios, crearon a un ser humano que es muy parecido a un Dios. El EVA", explicó la científica rubia.

Shinji no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, recordó las fotos que Kaji le había mostrado del Segundo Impacto, del desastre provocado por Adán. ¿Los EVAS eran copias de ése ser?. ¿Manejaban a algo con el potencial de crear un desastre parecido? Pensó un momento en el gigante crucificado antes de hablar. "¿Humanos?. ¿Los EVAS... son humanos?" preguntó incrédulo.

La científica se giró para verlo directamente. "Sí, los EVAS son humanos, pero que originalmente no tenían alma al ser creados por nosotros. Sin ella, no podían moverse ni ser de utilidad, sin embargo, fueron investidos con almas humanas de otra manera". La mirada de la científica se llenó de pena y su tono de voz bajó un poco antes de hablar otra vez, "Tú ya debes de haberte dado cuenta. ¿Verdad? De en dónde está tu madre quien desapareció hace ya casi diez años, cuando estuviste dentro del EVA".

Las palabras le cayeron como una tonelada encima al confirmar sus sospechas previas. Notó que su padre simplemente dejaba escapar un quejido ante las últimas palabras de Ritsuko, sin dejar de mirar el tanque lleno de docenas de Rei. ¿Entonces el alma de su madre estaba dentro del EVA? Parecía una locura pero... la conexión que ya tantas veces había sentido, dentro del Doceavo Ángel... cuando el Catorceavo estuvo a punto de matarlo y antes de ser absorbido sintió que alguien tomaba el control... El que sólo él pudiera mover al EVA-01, cuando sabía que dicha Unidad antes de su primer combate tenía una estimación de ser activado mucho menor al 1 por ciento, explicando así el llamado inesperado de su padre cuando vivía con su tío.

Gendo fue quien continuó, "Pero éstas cosas con forma de Rei no son humanas. Son simples recipientes vacíos sin alma con el propósito de proteger a la única de ellas quien nació con alma. Meras creaciones del hombre al igual que el EVA, pero Rei en su caso, puede decirse que es una muestra aún mayor de nuestra arrogancia, al ser un híbrido. De Ángel y humano..." dijo Gendo, con voz fría, pero Shinji estaba seguro de haber notado algo de... ¿Aflicción?

"¿Híbrido?" dijo Shinji, horrorizado ante la idea de que la chica hubiera nacido en un laboratorio debido a que un grupo de humanos queriendo jugar a ser Dios se atrevieran a jugar así con la vida, sin embargo, eso explicaba muchas cosas. El por qué de su carácter tan antisocial, el cual, más que no conocer emociones, no sabía reconocerlas y mucho menos expresarlas.

"Así es, como una muestra arrogante de la superioridad de la ciencia del hombre sobre Dios... y como un recordatorio para mí..." dijo Gendo.

"¿... Recordatorio?" inquirió Shinji, extrañado ante el comportamiento de su padre, definitivamente nunca antes lo había visto así, expresando sentimientos que si bien eran apenas perceptibles en su voz, era muy diferente a la figura de hielo que él conocía.

"¿Aún no te das cuenta? Estoy seguro de que lo viste dentro del EVA... El parecido entre las dos. Tu madre y Rei", le dijo su padre, girándose para verlo directamente.

Shinji abrió mucho los ojos al pensarlo y notar a lo que se refería su padre. Recordó el rostro de su madre, a quien había visto sonriendo bajo la sombra de un árbol cuando estuvo en el EVA. Pensó en las raras sonrisas de Rei y de repente, todo encajó. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? La apariencia de Rei... si no fuera por el color de su cabello y ojos, estaba seguro de que era la que había tenido su madre a ésa edad.

Jadeando ante la revelación, trató de seguir indagando en la verdad, por terrible y bizarra que fuera. "E-entonces... ¿Por qué ella no me recuerda?. ¿A qué se refería con que 'era la tercera'?" preguntó en voz baja, sintiendo como si tuviera un cubo de hielo en el estómago.

Gendo le dio una mirada extraña, mientras alzaba una ceja. "Rei Ayanami indudablemente murió en el ataque del Dieciseisavo Ángel, sin embargo, ya había sufrido ése destino mucho antes", dijo, dándole una mirada acusadora a Ritsuko. "No obstante, con el fallecimiento, la transferencia de su alma a un nuevo cuerpo implica la pérdida de casi todas sus memorias, excepto lo básico. Es por ello que en éste momento, simplemente tiene la mente en blanco. Ver eso, ésa... estupidez repetirse una vez más, en la imagen de Yui... no puedo permitir que suceda otra vez. Por eso..." se interrumpió, mientras apretaba otro botón del control.

Shinji vio cómo cientos de burbujas comenzaron a aparecer en el tanque gigantesco de LCL que contenía a las copias de Rei. Los rostros de las copias se torcieron en expresiones de susto, miedo, agonía y dolor. Todas abrieron sus bocas en lo que parecía un silencioso grito de dolor. Enfermo, vio cómo el líquido cambiaba de naranja a un brillante rojo en tan sólo instantes. No era de sorprenderse, al ver que las copias de Rei literalmente se hacían pedazos dentro del tanque, sangre, trozos de cuerpos y demás tejidos se disolvían rápidamente en un asqueroso y horrendo espectáculo.

Shinji se llevó las manos a la boca, asqueado y horrorizado por lo que veía. Pudo contener el grito que amenazaba con salir de su garganta, mientras que Misato, en extremo espantada y nerviosa, sacaba nuevamente su arma, pero tan sólo como una muestra de expresión de su inseguridad y temor, ya que no la apuntó a nada ni a nadie en particular. Por otro lado, vio a Ritsuko, con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión muy sorprendida en el rostro, casi como si no pudiera creer que su padre estuviera destruyendo a éstas... cosas.

Una vez que no quedaba nada remotamente memorable a un cuerpo humano en el tanque, Shinji habló.

"Padre. ¿Por qué?", preguntó en voz baja, al pensar en Rei, su madre, el EVA, y él mismo. "¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer?. ¿Qué tratas de alcanzar?"

El Comandante supremo de NERV no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirando el ahora vacío contenedor. Al ver que no iba a recibir una respuesta, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del escabroso lugar. Misato y Ritsuko lo miraron durante un momento antes de seguirlo, pero la voz del Comandante los detuvo en seco poco antes de salir.

"Aún si el último Mensajero es destruido, esto todavía no habrá terminado. Deben de estar preparados para aceptar que nuestro mayor enemigo al final no serán los Ángeles, sino el mismo hombre. No lo olviden", dijo Gendo, sin moverse de su lugar.

Shinji, a punto de salir, simplemente dijo sin siquiera darse la vuelta. "Lo sé, y estaré listo para ello". Con eso, salió del lugar y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al elevador para salir finalmente del sótano de NERV, en donde se había enterado de tantas cosas, todas ellas tan terribles, que una pesadez dentro de su ser lo invadía.

Necesitaba salir para respirar aire fresco y organizar sus pensamientos antes de la batalla contra Kaworu.

* * *

**7:30pm**

El tiempo había pasado volando.

Recordaba que fue cerca de la una de la tarde cuado empezó su descenso al Dogma Terminal con Ritsuko. Ya había escuchado antes que el estar bajo tierra producía ése efecto en las personas.

Ahora mismo, se encontraba en la ciudad de Tokyo-3, o más bien, de lo que quedaba de ella, contemplando el atardecer, mientras el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse delante de él, emitiendo una luz naranja que le pareció muy familiar a lo que había visto en el sótano de NERV.

Siendo la primera vez que llegaba a la superficie desde el ataque del Dieciseisavo Ángel, notó el daño que había provocado la explosión del EVA-00. Un tremendo agujero perfectamente circular reemplazaba lo que en antaño había sido una fortaleza diseñada para enfrentar a los Ángeles. La pareció una estúpida ironía el que la ciudad haya sido demolida por uno de sus defensores. La explosión había provocado que el Lago Ashinoko inundara por completo la ciudad, dándole un aspecto aún más ruinoso si era posible, con el cual se identificaba plenamente. Le parecía que la gran extensión de agua servía como la tumba fidedigna de su Rei Ayanami, la que había dado su vida por él y no la... cosa que había visto en la enfermería y que seguramente andaba deambulando por ahí.

En éstos momentos, se sentía igual que éstas ruinas. Destruido, abatido, desolado en su interior.

Estaba tan concentrado que tardó un rato en escuchar a una odiosa voz que estaba tarareando la "Oda a la Alegría". Giró su vista a la derecha y vio sobre una estatua de mármol blanco de lo que parecía ser un Ángel encorvado, con el ala derecha faltante y sin cabeza, a Kaworu, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Cómo había llegado la escultura ahí? No lo sabía ni le importaba, quizás debido a la explosión del EVA azul. En éste momento, un odio creciente en contra del muchacho de cabello gris comenzaba a manifestarse dentro de él.

Kaworu volteó a verlo y de un ágil salto, bajó de la estatua destruida del Ángel para acercársele.

"Vaya, así que también estás aquí. Supongo que era de esperarse, después de todo, no habías salido del Geofrente durante tres días enteros", dijo, mientras se le acercaba.

Si las miradas mataran, Kaworu habría muerto al menos un millón de veces en ése mismo lugar, tan severa era la mirada que el Tercer Elegido le estaba dando.

"Entonces... ¿Qué harás?. ¿Aún tienes una razón para pelear? La Segunda sigue dormida en la enfermería como una muñeca. Y la Primera... ya no es la Primera que conocías. Ella murió para salvarte, en verdad es una lástima", dijo en un tono pícaro de voz.

Shinji apretó con fuerza su puño derecho, haciendo crujir todos los huesos de su mano mientras respondía, "Tal vez sea verdad que ya no me queda nada aquí, que todos me ven como una herramienta, pero... como te lo dije antes, no puedo permitir que el sacrificio de quienes me han ayudado haya sido en vano. No lo permitiré. Puede que tal vez por nuestra propia culpa ustedes hayan comenzado a venir, pero no dejaré que ganen, mientras aún siga vivo y me quede aliento, haré lo posible por detenerte. Eres el último, y te aseguro que al igual que los anteriores, caerás derrotado. Yo me encargaré de eso", dijo, con una nota de acero y resolución en la voz, la cual estaba también llena de rencor, al recordar todas las revelaciones que se le habían dado hoy.

Kaworu le dio una mirada serena. "Ya veo. Palabras atrevidas para alguien de tu carácter. Muy bien, ya veremos quiénes saldrán airosos de éste conflicto, si ustedes, los de la Luna Negra o nosotros, los descendientes de la Luna Blanca".

Shinji no sabía a qué se refería el último Ángel con ése comentario pero no le importaba. Dándose la vuelta, comenzó a dirigirse de nueva cuenta al Geofrente, aún faltaba un buen rato para la hora del duelo, pero prefería estar con su EVA en éste momento que tener que seguir viendo al Quinto Elegido.

Con el Sol a sus espaldas, se alejó de Kaworu, quien no le despegó nunca la mirada de encima. Podía sentirla perforándole la nuca pero no se dio la vuelta. Una vez más, tenía un deber que cumplir.

Si salía con vida de esto, ya pensaría en qué hacer con toda la información de la que se enteró el día de hoy.

* * *

**9:00pm**

Había estado esperando sin hacer nada casi una hora en los vestidores, enfrente de su casillero, hasta que finalmente decidió ponerse el traje de conexión.

Pulsando el botón para que el traje se ajustara a su cuerpo, se sintió como si ponerse el traje en éste momento fuera una completa ceremonia. Tomando la diadema de conexión neural, sacó semejante pensamiento tan ridículo de su cabeza y se la ajustó en la cabeza. Suspirando, cerró el casillero y se dirigió a la jaula donde estaba apostado su EVA, al parecer, ésta mañana la máquina sin ninguna razón aparente se había activado y destruido en la que estaba originalmente, pero no se le dio mucha importancia al suceso, ya que la Unidad-01 era bien conocida por activarse sin tener energía. El que ahora tuviera su propia fuente interna hizo que el suceso no se le diera ninguna importancia.

Finalmente, tras caminar un rato, se paró en la pasarela, mirando fijamente al casco que ocultaba el rostro del EVA-01. La máquina estaba lista para salir, ya que las reparaciones de la última batalla habían sido terminadas al parecer mientras estuvo inconsciente. Posó su vista en las ranuras donde estaban los ojos, las cuales estaban oscuras, al no estar el EVA encendido.

Se quedó así, mirando fijamente al EVA con un único pensamiento en la cabeza.

'_Mamá'_.

* * *

**11:55pm**

Kaworu estaba de pie en la pasarela enfrente del EVA-02 con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. El titán rojo había sido reparado rápidamente luego de que su pierna fue cercenada por la sierra, por lo que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones para ser utilizado.

Como ahora.

Era el momento de cumplir su cometido de una vez por todas.

Mirando el rostro del EVA, habló con una sonrisa en la cara, "Bueno, debemos irnos servidor de los Lilim, o mejor dicho ¿Otro yo de Adán?"

Sintió cómo el EVA trataba de resistirse a su mandato pero le era inútil. Al estar hechos de lo mismo, él teniendo un poder superior podía dominar a la máquina cuya alma exigía a gritos a su piloto original. De haber podido, la Unidad-02 habría dado un suspiro de resignación.

Dándole la espalda al EVA, comenzó a caminar al vacío que había más allá de la pasarela sin detenerse.

De haberse tratado de una persona común y corriente, habría caído indudablemente al fondo de la jaula.

Pero él no era un humano cualquiera.

Era Tabriz, el Ángel del Libre Albedrío y tenía una misión que cumplir.

Activando su Campo-AT, lo usó para comenzar a flotar.

Su control sobre el EVA rojo se manifestó cuando éste abrió las dos mandíbulas de su rostro, revelando sus cuatro ojos, los cuales brillaban en un rojo maligno gracias a su influencia.

Y así, con la Unidad-02, comenzó su descenso.

* * *

**11:59pm**

Shinji estaba dentro de la cabina de contacto de su EVA, sentado y de brazos cruzados.

Daba la impresión de estar dormido.

Pero no era así.

Sintió cómo Kaworu finalmente desplegaba dentro de NERV de forma intencional un Campo-AT. La energía que emitía el Ángel le parecía un poco menos potente a la que había sentido en el Catorceavo, pero no por ello quería decir que fuera menos peligroso.

Las alarmas en todo NERV comenzaron a sonar mientras tomaba los controles y activaba su propio EVA.

"Llegó la hora, mamá", dijo en voz baja, mientras abría sus ojos.

Casi pudo sentir cómo el EVA asentía en comprensión.

* * *

**12:00am**

Fue en ésa hora exacta en la que las MAGI designaron a Kaworu Nagisa, el Quinto Elegido, como el Diecisieteavo Ángel.

Continuará...

**Capítulo 11 – Alas Negras**

El Tercero contra el Quinto.

EVA contra EVA.

Toda una ironía que el mayor enemigo del hombre use lo mismo que se creó para pelear contra él como herramienta para cumplir su objetivo.

El Ángel final envuelve a Shinji en un mar de plumas más oscuras que la noche.

¿Podrá ser capaz de hallar la luz en sí mismo para obtener la victoria?

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Muchas gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por ayudarme con la prelectura y correcciones del capítulo.

Sí, esto son scans y guión del tomo 10 del manga, así como parte del capítulo 23 del anime y mis propios retoques que he ido agregando. Creo que lo más difícil de hacer fue la escena del Dogma Terminal y el que Gendo aparezca ahí, pero bueno, tengo mis razones para que los eventos de ésa escena sucedieran de forma diferente a la que se acostumbra. Como dije antes, un capítulo de preparación para la batalla entre las Unidades 01 y 02 y después... el comienzo del fin.

Estoy feliz, ya que finalmente conseguí mi Chogokin del EVA-00, en términos del acabado de pintura es el que más me gusta (sobre todo cargando la Lanza de Longinus), así que finalmente he juntado la trinidad, aunque todavía hay otros dos modelos que podría comprar (las Unidades 03 y 04) pero no estoy seguro de hacerlo o no. Y hablando de figuras, el Myth Cloth de Alpha que acaba de salir simplemente está impresionante, es ahora cuando me digo que sí planeo juntar casi todas ésats figuras, aunque no quepan de momento en mi librero, tendré que hacerme de una vitrina o de una repisa.

En otras cosas, antes de continuar con ésta historia me enfocaré de lleno a la traducción del Capítulo 7 de 'L2O' para aquellos quienes lo estén esperando.

Nos leemos próximamente.

Comenzado 2 el de Octubre del 2006

Terminado el 6 de Octubre del 2006


	12. Alas Negras

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Las Alas del Corazón**

**Capítulo 11: Alas Negras**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

En cuanto encendió su EVA, Shinji cortó toda comunicación con el exterior. 

Lo que menos necesitaba en éste momento era que lo distrajeran.

Al parecer el Dogma Central lo comprendió ya que casi al instante liberó los anclajes que sujetaban al EVA-01 para que pudiera moverse y comenzó a dirigirse en la dirección en la que sentía la presencia de Kaworu y escuchaba constantes y repetidos terremotos, cada uno con un intervalo muy corto, como si estuviera atravesando capas de algún material de manera aparatosa.

Muy pronto le enviaron información sobre la localización del Ángel la cual apareció en una pantalla al costado de su cabina.

Se mostraban a dos objetos que descendían lentamente hacia el Dogma Terminal por un eje que recorría la parte central de los Cuarteles desde el sótano hasta su superficie. Ya habían penetrado hasta la capa número catorce de contención.

Shinji reconoció la imagen de visión infrarroja y frunció el ceño.

Uno de los objetos sin duda era un cuerpo humano, el cual bajaba lentamente, como si flotara.

El otro, era una figura humanoide pero de proporciones mucho mayores.

No podía ser. ¿Estaba manejando al EVA-02 sin necesidad de estar dentro de él?

Sin duda la situación podía ponerse crítica, al ritmo al que seguía bajando, muy pronto llegaría con Adán y...

Sacudió la cabeza. De nada le servía pensar en eso en éste momento, por lo que siguió avanzando a través de los túneles que conectaban las series de catapultas cuya función era lanzar a los EVAS a la superficie. Sin duda, Kaworu no había perdido el tiempo, hacía sólo unos cuantos momentos que lo sintió justo en la jaula enfrente de donde estaba. A pesar de la tensa situación sintió un extraño alivio al saber que su Unidad-01 ya no necesitaba de una fuente externa de energía para funcionar, ya que algo le decía que la batalla duraría mucho más de cinco minutos.

Finalmente llegó, era un túnel gigantesco que descendía hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Los bordes dañados, como si de algo sumamente pesado hubiera caído por ahí le confirmaban que era por donde el último Ángel junto con la Unidad-02 estaban bajando. Estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando se detuvo por completo en el borde del precipicio.

¿Cómo rayos iba a seguirlo? Si saltaba, lo más probable era que gracias a lo amplio del túnel, la Unidad-02 lo esquivara y terminara estrellándose hasta el Dogma Terminal al no haber nada para detener su caída. Ya había caído desde Tokyo-3 hasta la superficie del Geofrente en la batalla del Catorceavo y eso le había dejado en claro que por poderoso que fuera, el Evangelion aún era víctima de la fuerza de gravedad y los estragos que podía provocar.

Saltar significaba el suicidio.

Estaba a punto de decidir dar la vuelta y tratar de descender por otro lugar cuando lo vio.

Un cable similar al que utilizaban los pilotos para descender de sus cabinas de contacto en caso de que el suelo estuviera demasiado alto si el EVA quedaba en una posición incómoda como para descender de él por medios convencionales, sólo que éste cable era de tamaño familiar para un EVA. No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba colocado ahí, quizás alguna Unidad con anterioridad lo había utilizado pero no es que le importara. Sujetándolo, colocó el pie derecho en la abertura correspondiente y activó el mecanismo del cable, con lo cual lentamente comenzó a bajar.

Apretando los dientes, miró a la oscuridad debajo de él y luego al monitor con la información del Ángel.

Acababa de superar la capa de contención número dieciocho.

Maldiciendo en silencio, jaló con la mano que sujetaba el cable, con la intención de bajar más rápido, ya que según la información, él apenas iba por la tercera capa de contención.

Se arrepintió por haberlo hecho, ya que comenzó a bajar casi sin control, como si estuviera en plena caída libre. El mismo peso del EVA le hacía ir a una velocidad tremenda, pero el breve temor que sintió se disipó al ver a su objetivo.

'_¡Ahí estás!'_ pensó. El EVA-02 bajaba lentamente y tenía las manos colocadas de tal manera que parecía proteger algo enfrente de su pecho. Dicho algo era apenas un punto de luz que brillaba con mucha fuerza.

No supo cómo, pero escuchó una voz en su cabeza, la de Kaworu. **"Estaba esperándote Shinji"**, dijo, con su tono sedoso.

Finalmente logró jalar de nuevo el cable y éste aminoró su marcha, dándole el tiempo de pensar su siguiente movimiento. Si se soltaba, caería indudablemente al vacío, pero tampoco podría pelear con tan sólo una mano. Además, estaba el riesgo de que el Ángel cortara el cable...

¿Qué debía hacer?

Fue entonces cuando pensó en lo ocurrido ésa mañana, el por qué la habitación de la enfermería había quedado destruida. Él... había emitido un Campo-AT en su arranque de rabia. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Se suponía que sólo los Ángeles y los EVAS lo poseían. Abrió como platos los ojos al recordar las palabras del Quinto Elegido, _"Pensé que en la última batalla te darías cuenta realmente del poder que tu EVA adquirió al devorar a Zeruel, pero parece que me equivoqué"_.

Pensó en el brutal poder del Catorceavo Ángel, fuerte o no, ahora formaba parte de la Unidad-01, el EVA que ya había hecho milagros antes. Estaba seguro de poder lograr otro una vez más, después de todo, había sido lo bastante fuerte como para dominar a su parte oscura y salir del ataque psicológico del Quinceavo Ángel por su cuenta. Pensó en el hecho de que el Campo-AT siempre salía de manera horizontal con forma de pared, y éste tenía una resistencia para aguantar casi lo que fuera.

¿Qué pasaría si podía emitirlo hacia abajo?

Decidiendo que no tenía otra opción más que averiguarlo, concentró su energía hacia los pies, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho antes con sus manos. Sintió surgir el poder de su oscuridad y un destello en una pantalla que decía 'Radio de sincronización de 98 por ciento' brilló. Muy bien, iba a necesitar de todo su poder para esto. Las placas de armadura de los pies del EVA comenzaron brillaron un momento con una luz naranja y después...

La familiar pared hexagonal estaba ahí, pegada justo a las plantas de los pies de su EVA.

Titubeando, poco a poco soltó el cable para ver lo que ocurría.

El Campo bajaba lentamente, casi de la misma manera en que el EVA-02 lo hacía.

Y parecía lo bastante resistente como para aguantar su peso.

'_Perfecto'_, pensó, dejando ir por completo el cable y lanzándose contra el Ángel de una vez por todas.

"¡Detente!" gritó, si saber si el Ángel lo escucharía o no, al tener su sistema de comunicación apagado, pero recordó que acababa de escuchar su voz en la cabeza. Extendió ambas manos con tal de apartar al EVA rojo y atrapar al Ángel, pero se sorprendió de ver a la Unidad-02 mirar hacia arriba, con sus cuatro ojos brillando malignamente de color rojo y hacer lo mismo.

Las manos de ambos EVAS se entrelazaron en una lucha de poder a poder, de tal forma que le recordó por un momento a la pelea contra el EVA-03. Las extremidades de ambos titanes temblaban ligeramente por el esfuerzo al que eran sometidas. Kaworu continuaba descendiendo, emitiendo un extraño resplandor de su cuerpo mientras miraba el forcejeo; el EVA-02, siendo un modelo más reciente, tenía todas las características mejoradas en comparación al EVA-01, pero éste ya había devorado a Zeruel, por lo que parecía que la lucha estaba en pie de iguales.

Al menos de momento.

"**Oh, parece que por fin lo estás comprendiendo"**, Shinji oyó la voz burlona del Ángel mientras forcejeaba con la Unidad-02. Shinji no sabía a lo que se refería, pero tampoco le importaba. Al parecer, para eliminar a Kaworu, primero debía derrotar al EVA-02. Si así era el caso, muy bien.

Dio una leve sonrisa amarga al pensar en lo que Asuka le diría si se enteraba de que le había hecho tan sólo un rasguño a su preciada Unidad.

O más bien en lo que le haría.

Estaba por abrir el compartimiento del hombro izquierdo de su EVA cuando vio que la Unidad roja hacía lo propio y sacaba su Cuchillo Progresivo de hoja retráctil. Soltando bruscamente su mano derecha del apretón con su EVA, agarró el arma, tomando completamente por sorpresa a Shinji. Apretando los dientes, hizo exactamente lo mismo y sacó su propia arma, sin soltar la mano izquierda del otro EVA que aún tenía sostenida.

Nuevamente escuchó la voz de Kaworu en su cabeza, hablando mientras contemplaba la escena, **"Los Evangelion. Concebidos por lo que los humanos aborrecen más, sin embargo, los Lilim los emplean para sobrevivir. ¿Por qué? No lo sé"**.

Ambas hojas centellaron en la oscuridad al ser activada su vibración molecular, capaz de cortar el titanio reforzado como si fuera mantequilla. Los dos EVAS alzaron sus armas, listas para atacar y las navajas sacaron un mar de chispas al chocar en el espacio justo entre los rostros de ambas máquinas, iluminando el túnel.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Si no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que los EVAS se movían como si fueran el espejo el uno del otro, al hacer movimientos idénticos, pero no era así.

La Unidad-02 era ligeramente más veloz.

Finalmente, decidió hablar, sin saber muy bien si Kaworu lo escucharía. "¿Comprender qué?. ¿De qué estás hablando?. ¿Cómo es posible que puedas mover al EVA sin siquiera pilotearlo?" preguntó mientras veía que su arma se había encajado en una de las brechas de la hoja retráctil del puñal de su enemigo. Si continuaba empujando, seguramente rompería parte del cuchillo enemigo...

"**El Evangelion y yo compartimos la misma naturaleza. Si no posee una mente dominante puedo sincronizar con él porque al contrario de tu Unidad, también soy hijo de Adán. La mente del EVA-02 es dominada por mi poder, por lo tanto, es mío"**, explicó el Ángel tranquilamente.

'_¿Al contrario de mi Unidad?. ¿A qué se refiere?'_ pensó, pero decidió que éste no era el mejor momento para dejar que su mente se ocupara de otras cosas. "¡Maldito...!" gritó, al comprender a lo que se refería Kaworu con lo de mente dominante, sus ojos brillando de rabia. Habiendo dejado a Asuka en coma, seguramente el vínculo entre ella y su EVA se había roto, por lo cual podía manipular a su antojo a la Unidad-02. Eso quería decir que no podía confiar en pelear hasta agotar las baterías de la Unidad-02 como llegó a creer en un principio porque simplemente, no las estaba usando. Justo en ése momento, un forcejeo particularmente brusco hizo que la hoja retráctil del EVA rojo en donde estaba encajado su cuchillo se rompiera, mandando su arma directo contra la diminuta figura de Kaworu. Sonrió un instante al ver que el arma iba dirigida directamente al pecho del Ángel, pero la sonrisa se le borró de la cara al ver que la navaja se detenía en seco ante una pared familiar hexagonal de color naranja.

"Un Campo-AT..." susurró entre dientes, lleno de frustración. Considerando que Kaworu usaba su poder para mover al EVA-02, hacerlo flotar y a él también para descender lentamente por el túnel y además, alzar un poderoso Campo-AT para protegerse, como Ángel final su poder debía de ser tremendo. Le inquietaba un poco el que el Ángel no pareciera esforzarse para nada.

"**Sí. Así es como le llaman ustedes los Lilim. ¿Sorprendido? No deberías estarlo, después de todo, tú también posees uno. ¿O ya olvidaste lo que hiciste en la enfermería? Ésta es la luz de mi alma. Un territorio sagrado... que nadie puede profanar. ¿Aún no lo han descubierto Lilim?. ¿Que lo que llaman Campo-AT es solamente un muro que encierra todos los corazones?"** Kaworu sonrió levemente ante su explicación antes de continuar. **"El que puedas descender al igual que yo con el EVA-01 es la prueba más clara de que junto con el EVA, manipulas tu propio Campo-AT, pero... aún te falta mucho para dominarlo"**, dijo, ampliando su sonrisa.

"¿Qué...?" pudo articular Shinji antes de sentir un tremendo dolor en la parte derecha de su pecho. Hizo una mueca de agonía y dejó escapar un quejido lastimero al sentir la apuñalada del EVA-02. Se había distraído más de la cuenta al escuchar lo que decía el Ángel, pero el dolor no fue lo que lo asustó. La herida no era letal y si bien, seguramente ahora tenía una casi idéntica en proporción en su propio pecho, pudo sentir como el Campo-AT a sus pies se debilitaba por la desconcentración que el ataque le provocó. Se tambaleó un poco y casi sintió cómo desaparecía la barrera que estaba usando para bajar, sintió algo de vértigo al mirar el abismo sin fin que yacía debajo de él pero rápidamente se enfocó de vuelta para no permitir que el Campo desapareciera y cayera al vacío.

"**¿Lo ves? Será mejor que no te distraigas de tu oponente en una batalla. Después de todo, a menos que destruyas al EVA-02, podrás comenzar a atacarme a mí"**, dijo en tono burlón el chico de cabello plateado, mirando el chorro de sangre que había salido del titán púrpura.

Aún gimiendo de dolor al sentir cómo el cuchillo del EVA-02 se clavaba en su pecho, Shinji dio un grito de batalla e hizo lo propio con su arma, dirigiéndola justo al cuello del otro EVA, sacando un mar de sangre y chispas cuando la hoja comenzó a perforar la armadura roja. Un vistazo a la pantalla que mostraba el nivel de profundidad al que se encontraban le mostró que dentro de muy poco llegarían a su destino. Si no lo vencía ahora...

La voz de Kaworu en su mente nuevamente se hizo escuchar, pero no parecía estar hablando, sino haber emitido un pensamiento muy poderoso en particular.

"**_El destino de la humanidad. La esperanza está hilada con el sufrimiento"_**. Abrió los ojos como platos al sentir el poder del Ángel multiplicarse exponencialmente de forma brutal momentos después.

* * *

Un gran terremoto sacudió todo NERV. Los presentes en el Dogma Central sintieron cómo si una explosión de poderosa magnitud se hubiera detonado justo a sus pies. La terrible vibración que hizo caer al piso a varios de los técnicos duró poco más de unos quince segundos que les parecieron interminables. 

"¡Pero qué fue eso!" preguntó muy nerviosa la Mayor. Habiendo visto que Shinji no había aceptado recibir ninguna comunicación, sólo se habían limitado a observar su batalla en el túnel con el Ángel. ¿Cómo rayos había podido hacer que su EVA también estuviera flotando? No lo sabía, pero en éste momento dependían completamente de él. Ya había estado sospechando de las capacidades y el origen del Quinto Elegido luego de la visita al Dogma Terminal al ver las lecturas que Ritsuko le había proporcionado durante la batalla con el Ángel anterior: El poder sincronizar con el EVA-02 al nivel que quisiera hacía levantar muchas sospechas ante lo cual, la científica rubia había respondido que "quizás se trataba del último Mensajero".

No se había equivocado.

Ahora mismo, la científica a su lado miraba muy nerviosa las lecturas que mostraban los datos de la MAGI, sin duda habían recibido algo relevante de información que no le iba a gustar escuchar. "¡Informen!" gritó la mujer ataviada con una bata de laboratorio.

"¡El más poderoso Campo-AT que he visto en mi vida!. ¡Nada a lo que nos enfrentamos anteriormente se compara con esto!" respondió Makoto a gritos.

Poco a poco, todos los monitores que estaban mostrando la información referente a la batalla que se desarrollaba entre los dos EVAS, se fueron apagando, uno por uno. "¡No recibimos luz, magnetismo o partículas subatómicas!. ¡Todo ha sido bloqueado!. ¡No podemos ver nada!" informó Shigeru.

"Perdimos al blanco y las Unidades 01 y 02. También el piloto está completamente incomunicado", dijo Maya.

"Una barrera completa..." dijo Misato entre dientes. Sin lo sensores, estaban a ciegas. Si Shinji era vencido...

Todo terminaría.

* * *

El poderosísimo Campo-AT emitido por Kaworu había hecho que la Unidad-02 dejara de flotar y comenzara a caer. Shinji, al seguir sosteniendo al EVA enemigo se había visto arrastrado por el brutal peso y siendo incapaz de sostenerlo, también cayó estrepitosamente. 

Habían llegado al final del túnel, su caída libre no duró más de diez segundos y se sorprendió al sentir que había caído en una especie de lago. Dando un vistazo a su alrededor, vio un estrecho pasillo que pasaba encima de una superficie líquida, de la cual surgían algo similar a estalagmitas de hielo, creadas probablemente por el frío en el ambiente. El pasillo era el mismo que él recorrió hacía ya tanto tiempo cuando siguió a Misato para ver a Adán crucificado. Se asustó un poco al mirar el extraño líquido que llenaba el lugar, parecía LCL, cuando pasó por ahí antes, jamás se había imaginado siquiera haber estado tan cerca de algo tan parecido a un lago del líquido que llenaba su cabina de contacto.

Un poco más adelante de él, aún flotando, vio a Kaworu con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón dirigirse lentamente a donde llevaba dicho pasillo.

Las Puertas del Cielo.

Si pasaba ésa última protección, llegaría con Adán y...

"¡ESPERA!" gritó a todo pulmón, pero mientras trataba de incorporarse para alcanzar al Ángel, sintió que algo le caía encima y lo mantenía en su lugar.

El EVA-02 aún estaba bajo el control de Kaworu.

Desesperado, trató de quitárselo de encima pera era inútil, parecía como si la Unidad roja se hubiera vuelto aún más fuerte desde el momento en que Kaworu liberó de golpe gran parte de su poder. Pudo ver cómo el Ángel finalmente llegaba y la última barrera se abría dócilmente ante él, dejándole ver una vez más al ser que ahora estaba seguro, fue el que desencadenó y sería el fin de todo si no hacía algo por evitarlo.

* * *

"¡Está abriendo el sistema final de seguridad!" gritó Aoba. 

"Las Puertas del Cielo se han abierto, Mayor", dijo un tanto pesimista Makoto.

Misato cerró firmemente sus puños mientras hablaba, "Finalmente... un Ángel llegó. ¿Preparados?" preguntó.

Los tres Tenientes asintieron en silencio, era preferible simplemente detonar todo NERV y acabar de una vez con el Ángel final aún si eso significaba inmolarse a dejar que otra tragedia como el Segundo Impacto sucediera de nuevo. Ritsuko no asintió ni dijo nada, tan sólo volteó a mirar al Comandante pero a Misato no le importó. Su líder o no, no importaría mucho una vez que NERV dejara de existir.

Makoto estaba a punto de comenzar la secuencia de autodestrucción cuando otro terremoto tan poderoso como el primero se hizo sentir.

* * *

Shinji seguía forcejeando contra el EVA-02, había logrado incorporarse en el lago de LCL pero no seguir a Kaworu, la máquina roja se interponía entre él y la entrada al recinto donde estaba Adán. Peor aún, necesitaba concentrase por completo en la pelea, de alguna forma, parecía como si la Unidad-02 se hubiera vuelto más fuerte, ya que por más veces que le clavaba su cuchillo, el EVA rojo no daba muestras de debilidad. 

El EVA rojo sin duda tiraba a matar con su arma, por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer era chocar su navaja contra la del enemigo una y otra vez, bloqueando los letales ataques mientras se defendía y sacando mares de chispas que iluminaban el oscuro lugar.

Se estaba preguntando por cuánto tiempo más la situación seguiría así cuando sintió otra energía en extremo poderosa, probablemente aún más fuerte que la que emitió Kaworu mientras bajaban por el túnel venir justo encima de él.

"¿Qué fue eso?. ¿Acaso hay otro?" preguntó alarmado mirando hacia arriba para tratar de encontrar el origen de la energía, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Si con un Ángel ya tenía más que problemas, un segundo sería sin duda el tiro de gracia. Además, Kaji en su grabación le había advertido que sólo serian tres Ángeles más y ésta energía había sido diferente a la emitida por todos los anteriores, se sentía casi... benigna.

Enfocándose de nuevo en el EVA-02, notó que de alguna forma, la onda de energía recién emitida estaba disminuyendo el control que Kaworu tenía sobre ella. Lo confirmó al ver que los cuatro ojos del EVA emitían un destello rojo cada vez más débil.

"¡Aaahhh!" Sin importarle lo que estaba pasando, aprovechó la oportunidad para alzar rápidamente su Cuchillo Progresivo y clavarlo justo en la barbilla del EVA hasta la empuñadura, cortando metal y tejidos de una sola vez, alzó en vertical la hoja de su arma, partiendo así en dos el cráneo de su enemigo.

Pero su ataque no terminó ahí, enfocando su energía en la pierna derecha de su EVA como hizo para descender anteriormente, le dio una tremenda patada al gigante rojo justo en el pecho. De haber sido una patada común y corriente, probablemente sólo habría derribado a su oponente, pero con todo su poder enfocado, la patada quebró buena parte de las placas de armadura roja, levantando a la Unidad-02 y mandándola disparada directamente al cuarto donde se encontraba Adán.

Y Kaworu.

Sin dudarlo, comenzó a correr en dirección al Ángel final para detenerlo a toda costa.

* * *

Rei Ayanami había estado en las jaulas de contención de los EVAS luego de haberse encontrado con el muchacho que se sentía igual que ella. 

Se había quedado parada contemplando el espacio vacío que varios destellos de su mente le decían que había estado ocupado en antaño por un titán azul de un solo ojo.

No se había atrevido a descender al lugar donde había sentido el llamado que atraía a su alma en lo más profundo de NERV. Algo le decía que si lo hacía, algo... malo... para el Tercer Elegido, sucedería.

¿Por qué su mente regresaba una y otra vez a la imagen del Tercer Elegido? No lo sabía.

Se había quedado contemplando ése espacio vacío hasta que sintió cuando Tabriz, el muchacho de cabello gris, comenzó su descenso y poco después, la Unidad-01 iba en pos de él.

Al ver al EVA-01 moverse a través de los túneles de las catapultas, impresiones... imágenes que le hacían sentir como si algo floreciera en su pecho, le hicieron percibir cosas muy familiares, pero que jamás había experimentado o conocido.

Cuando sintió el brutal poder de Tabriz ser emitido, decidió bajar de la misma manera que él lo había hecho, aunque algo en ella se apresuró para hacerlo más rápido.

Se había detenido justo en los restos de la última compuerta que protegía al Dogma Terminal en el camino del túnel para contemplar cómo los dos EVAS caían hasta el fondo del túnel y cómo Tabriz se dirigía hacia Lilith bajo la falsa impresión de que se trataba de Adán.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevaría el Ángel cuando se diera cuenta.

¿Por qué había ayudado al Tercer Elegido para que siguiera al Ángel? Tampoco lo sabía. Recuerdos, memorias que no eran suyos le decían que quería ayudarlo, la habían orillado casi inconscientemente a actuar, pero al ver cómo se deshacía del EVA-02, decidió ya no hacerlo y observar cómo se desarrollarían los hechos.

Ya que ésta batalla era entre el Tercer Elegido... Shinji Ikari y el Ángel... Tabriz.

* * *

"¡Informe, Hyuga!" dijo Misato, una vez que la sacudida pasó. 

"¡Otro Campo-AT se manifestó!" contestó el Teniente de lentes.

"¡Un Campo-AT tanto o más poderoso que el primero apareció en el Dogma Terminal, Mayor Katsuragi!", informó Shigeru.

"Se opone a la barrera que nos impuso el otro Campo, Mayor. Los sensores comienzan a funcionar nuevamente", dijo Maya, viendo que los monitores que previamente habían sido apagados por el poder del Ángel nuevamente estaban funcionando. Empezó a teclear el comando para que las cámaras colocadas en el lugar mostraran lo que ocurría. Nunca antes habían tenido acceso a lo que se mostraba en el Dogma Terminal, pero ultrasecreto o no, debían saber lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué cosa es?. ¿Tal vez... otro Ángel?" preguntó consternada la Mayor.

"No sé. No puedo confirmarlo..." dijo Aoba mirando su terminal de la MAGI, la cual estaba analizando el campo que acababa de ser emitido, cuando éste simplemente desapareció. "¡Esperen!. ¡Acaba de desvanecerse!" gritó.

"¿El Ángel... desapareció?" preguntó Misato. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Estaba a punto de hacer una nueva pregunta cuando la voz de Maya se hizo escuchar.

"¡Cámaras del Dogma Terminal en pleno funcionamiento!. ¡Tenemos contacto visual con el objetivo!" informó mientras la pantalla principal cobraba vida y dejaba ver lo que estaba resguardado en las entrañas de NERV, dejando a la mayor parte del personal de piedra ante lo que vio.

"¿Pero qué es... eso?" Makoto hizo la pregunta que casi todos tenían en la cabeza al ver al gigantesco ser crucificado.

Misato sólo apretó los dientes al ver que el muchacho estaba justo enfrente de Adán y un poco más atrás, los dos EVAS aún estaban forcejeando. _'Por favor, Shinji... contamos contigo...'_ pensó.

* * *

Kaworu simplemente seguía avanzando en el aire con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba al gigante blanco. No creía necesario el que hubiera bloqueado al centro de comando de todo lo que estaba pasando. 

Después de todo, ya no importaba, además, con el EVA-02 aún bajo su control, podría mantener entretenido a Shinji lo suficiente como para evitar que se interpusiera en su camino.

Observó un poco su alrededor, Adán estaba crucificado en la pared más al fondo del lugar, sus piernas aún en un proceso de regeneración que no tardaría en terminar al parecer. El resto de la estancia consistía en una gigantesca plataforma circular, rodeada por el lago de la sangre que manaba de la parte cercenada del gigante.

LCL.

Sin embargo, había algo raro en la energía que emitía Adán...

Frunciendo el ceño, se le acercó un poco más, para contemplarlo bien a escasos metros de su rostro con siete ojos.

"Adán. Fuente de nuestra existencia. ¿Quien nació de Adán debe volver a él, aunque muera la humanidad?" preguntó en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que sus ojos veían y su cuerpo sentía.

"Pero tú no eres Adán. ¡Eres Lilith! Ahora comprendo, los Lilim..." fue interrumpido al escuchar un estrépito a su espalda y girarse para ver qué ocurría.

El EVA-02 había salido disparado hasta caer en la plataforma circular, con la cabeza partida verticalmente en dos, retorciéndose un poco mientras trataba de incorporarse.

¿Cómo era posible?

Fue entonces cuando notó la vaga presencia del otro Campo-AT, extinguiéndose rápidamente. Había estado tan concentrado en mirar a Lilith que ni se había dado cuenta de que la Primera Elegida los había seguido hasta aquí y encima, había bloqueado con su poder su Campo-AT, dándole al Tercer Elegido la oportunidad de deshacerse del EVA rojo.

Sonrió un poco al verla, ahí parada en el último nivel del túnel por donde habían bajado, contemplándolos ¿Tan grande era su amor que sentía por el joven Ikari que incluso después de haber muerto, hacía lo posible por ayudarlo? Sintió algo de... compasión ante los sentimientos tan puros e inocentes de la muchacha.

En verdad era una lástima que su relación con Shinji nunca haya podido florecer.

No importaba, pudo ver a la figura del EVA-01 acercándose rápidamente, con su cuchillo en mano.

Perfecto.

Era hora de terminar con esto.

* * *

"Detente", ordenó Shinji, dando un jadeo dentro de su cabina luego de todo el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo desde el inicio de la batalla mientras miraba al Ángel. "No permitiré que te le acerques más", dijo, refiriéndose al gigante blanco. 

"**¿Es eso una amenaza?"** contestó divertido Kaworu, mirando de vuelta al EVA morado. Shinji seguía oyéndolo claramente como si hubiera hablado en su mente.

"Así es, si te le acercas otro poco..." alzó su Cuchillo Progresivo en la mano izquierda para enfatizar sus palabras "... no me contendré".

"**Ésa arma no representa ningún peligro para mí y lo sabes, pero no te preocupes, tal y como me lo pides, no tengo intención de acercarme más a éste ser. Ya que éste no es Adán"**, explicó el Ángel.

"¿Q-Qué dijiste?" preguntó Shinji, casi medio minuto después de que Kaworu habló. ¿Eso no era Adán? No podía ser. ¿Acaso había creído en una mentira todo el tiempo?. ¿Entonces qué rayos era lo que había visto desde un principio?. ¿Lo que lo hizo darse cuenta de su deber como piloto?

"**Yo, Tabriz, el del Libre Albedrío puedo reconocerla. Ésta es Lilith, la de la Luna Negra y madre de todos ustedes, los Lilim. Yo siendo sólo una copia de Adán no puedo iniciar el Tercer Impacto con ella, ya que sólo el original es capaz de lograr la unión sagrada con ella y dar origen a un ser que si bien cumplirá nuestro objetivo, no acatará la orden divina que nosotros tenemos. Es por ello que necesitamos a Adán, para cumplir Su mandato y acabar con ésta guerra de una vez por todas. Estaba seguro de que éste era Adán, pero me equivoqué, sin duda debido al poder de la Lanza del Destino. Veo que estuvo clavada en su pecho, conteniéndola, pero a la vez, alimentándola de energía, la suficiente como para despertar por completo una vez llegado el momento"**, explicó Kaworu, señalando con un dedo los dos pequeños orificios apenas perceptibles en el ser blanco, los cuales estaban a punto de cerrarse gracias a las propiedades regenerativas del ser. Shinji pensó acertadamente en la lanza roja que había visto a Rei usar para eliminar al Quinceavo.

"**Dado que lo último que estuvo conteniendo a Adán fue la Lanza de Longinus, el que se la hubieran clavado a Lilith y que luego ésta despertara sin duda confundió mis percepciones, ya que emitió una energía muy similar a la de Adán"**, continuó diciendo Kaworu, refiriéndose a cuando el EVA-00 fue por la lanza antes de arrojarla a Arael.

"¡Entonces ya no tienes ningún motivo para seguir aquí si no encontraste lo que tú y todos los anteriores estaban buscando!. ¡Llegó tu hora!" gritó Shinji, abalanzándose hacia Kaworu, con la intención de sujetarlo con su mano libre y eliminarlo, pero una vez más, el Campo-AT del ángel se lo impidió.

"**Al contrario. El que NERV posea a Lilith quiere decir que sin duda, Adán también debe de estar por aquí, después de todo, Sachiel, Shamsel y Ramiel tan sólo fueron la avanzadilla de nuestra causa. Al igual que ustedes sabían de nuestra llegada, nosotros teníamos en conocimiento la existencia de los EVAS. Los tres primeros guerreros en atacar únicamente sirvieron para darnos una idea de sus capacidades. Gaghiel fue el que confirmó que Adán aún se encontraba en su estado embrionario, al atacar la nave del Pacífico que lo transportaba hacia NERV, así que sin duda alguna, él debe de estar por aquí todavía. Probablemente tu padre, el Comandante, ése hombre tan arrogante planea usarlo para tratar de jugar a ser Dios. Qué lástima me da, es tan pequeño, tanto que no se da cuenta de su insignificancia y está tan desesperado en la búsqueda de algo que perdió para siempre y no es capaz de aceptarlo"**, terminó Kaworu, con un tono de desprecio en la voz.

Shinji no comprendía del todo a lo que se refirió Kaworu al mencionar a los tres primeros Ángeles que atacaron o a su padre, pero tampoco le importó mucho. Trataba de cerrar su puño como había hecho antes con el Quinceavo pero simplemente no podía, el Campo-AT del último Ángel era demasiado fuerte como para poder mover un solo dedo.

"**Soy el último. Y como tú lo has dicho, si peleamos, sólo uno de nosotros vivirá. Tal vez sea el del Libre Albedrío y es por ello que tengo ésta forma de ser humano, pero también es mi deber encontrar a Adán y cumplir mi propósito, no sólo por una obligación, sino porque es mi decisión, al igual que tú haces todo lo posible por evitar que eso suceda. ¿O no? Pero... ¿De verdad tanto quieres impedírmelo? Si ocurre el Tercer Impacto, la gente no simplemente morirá. Renacerá en una forma nueva, unidos en una única forma de vida, trayendo así un mundo que estoy seguro que deseas. Sin Campos-AT que separen los unos a los otros, sin guerras, sin sufrimiento, sin tristeza ni dolor de tener que perder a la gente. ¿Aún así quieres detenerme?"** preguntó, con una expresión triste en el rostro.

Shinji se lo pensó detenidamente. _'Un mundo sin dolor... ni sufrimiento...'_ recordó todas las veces que por culpa de los demás, había sido lastimado. Su madre al morir, su padre al abandonarlo, él mismo por convertirse en algo que no le gustaba al pensar en lo que le hizo al EVA-03.

Pensó en Asuka y en Rei, cómo le había dolido el perderlas...

Perderlas porque ellas también habían peleado por una meta. Un objetivo. Un ideal. El cual ahora descansaba por completo en sus hombros.

"Así es", respondió suavemente. "Tal vez es verdad que mi corazón desea un mundo así, pero ¡No es más que una utopía!. ¡Qué sentido tiene el vivir de ésa manera!. ¿Eso es el designio de Dios al haberse cansado de vernos vivir? Me niego a creer que nuestro destino esté sellado tan rotundamente. ¡Prefiero pelear y luchar con tal de forjar el mío propio!" terminó, con voz determinada.

Kaworu sólo dio una triste sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. "**Ya veo. Entonces no me dejas opción"**, dijo y abrió sus ojos.

Dejando paralizado por completo a Shinji.

Las pupilas rojas del Quinto Elegido habían comenzado a brillar de un rojo muy intenso. Podía sentir cómo el poder del Ángel se elevaba aún más a comparación de las dos ondas de energía que había sentido hacía poco. Tragó saliva e involuntariamente dio un paso atrás.

Pudo _escuchar_ cómo el tejido de la camisa del Kaworu se rompía, liberando un bulto que se extendía desde su espalda, luchando y pugnando por liberarse hasta que se reveló lo que era.

Un par de alas negras.

Idénticas a las que recordaba haber visto en ilustraciones de Ángeles de pinturas renacentistas, pero tan oscuras como las de un cuervo.

Kaworu emitió una pulsación y Shinji salió disparado hacia atrás con una fuerza tremenda, quedando hasta el otro extremo de la plataforma circular, tambaleándose un poco por la ola de poder que lo había golpeado. Notó que el suelo temblaba con fuerza, y que del lago se alzaban chorros de LCL como si fueran géiseres, reaccionando ante la energía del Ángel que se incrementaba más y más. Con los ojos desorbitados, Shinji sólo pudo contemplarlo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y de la nada, un remolino tremendo de plumas negras cercaba la plataforma donde se encontraban, impidiéndole retroceder más... o escapar. Alzó un brazo para escudarse el rostro de la poderosa ráfaga de viento que le daba de lleno en la cara. Los feroces ventarrones y torbellinos entre los cuales giraban todas ésas plumas oscuras formaban una efectiva barrera impenetrable, si chocaba contra ella de seguro sería como estrellarse contra un muro irrompible. ¿Acaso Kaworu lo había creado para delimitar el campo de batalla? Tenía sentido al mirar por primera vez sus alrededores, una única plataforma circular y como espectador de primera fila, Lilith... o como fuera que se llamaba la cosa con sus siete ojos completamente abiertos, mirándolos fijamente.

'_¡Qué poder tiene!. ¡Es la primera vez que siento algo como esto! Tengo... miedo... Ya lo había sentido en las batallas anteriores, pero nunca antes como ahora. Estoy... aterrorizado...'_ pensó, mientras miraba su mano derecha temblar involuntariamente y sentía que su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Sacudió la cabeza, _'Tengo miedo, pero... pero... ¡No puedo darme por vencido!. ¡No todavía!'_ pensó, mientras apretaba con más fuerza los controles para detener el temblor y miraba fijamente al Ángel. Notó que el EVA-02 se había incorporado, y los dos trozos de su cráneo que había partido se juntaban lentamente, cerrando la herida hasta desaparecerla por completo, sin duda por influencia de Tabriz. La herida que le había causado en el pecho producto de su poderosa patada también había desaparecido. La máquina roja nuevamente abrió sus cuatro ojos, los cuales brillaban de un rojo mucho más intenso que antes.

"**Muy bien. Basta de juegos. Es hora de pelear en serio"**, dijo Kaworu divertido con una sonrisa en la cara, con sus alas extendidas en toda su envergadura, de brazos cruzados y flotando justo al lado del hombro derecho del recién regenerado EVA-02.

Sin dudarlo, Shinji se lanzó gritando contra él una vez más, mientras que el Ángel hacía lo propio con la Unidad-02 al mismo tiempo.

La verdadera batalla contra el Ángel final acababa de empezar.

* * *

Dentro del EVA-02, el alma de Sohryu Kyoko Zeppelin dio un suspiro de resignación. Estar dentro del EVA no era tan malo después de todo. El que prácticamente formara ahora parte de un ser hasta cierto punto, casi inmortal al ser capaz de continuar existiendo por millones de años le permitía poder ver y apreciar las cosas desde un plano diferente al de cuando estaba dentro de un cuerpo humano. 

En verdad lamentaba mucho lo que casi le había hecho a su hija luego de que un residuo de su mente hubiera dejado a su cuerpo casi ausente de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Pero ahora...

No podía pensar en eso. En éste momento sentía una rabia terrible en contra del insolente Ángel que se había atrevido a aprovecharse de la debilidad que Asuka había sufrido luego del ataque del Quinceavo. Al principio, cuando subió por primera vez al EVA, creyó que se trataba de un niño cualquiera, y que ella no lo admitiría para pilotearla, pero el chico le había revelado su identidad casi al instante.

Y había sentido miedo, al sentir la magnitud del poder que tenía el muchacho.

Ahora mismo, sentía una gran vergüenza de sí misma al verse manipulada completamente como una... muñeca por el Ángel. Peor aún, por estar siendo utilizada para lo que significaría el fin de todos.

Incluida su hija.

Pero al parecer aún quedaba una esperanza. El hijo de Yui le estaba haciendo frente con todas sus fuerzas con tal de detenerlo. Sin duda, Yui y su hijo eran fuertes, el vínculo entre ellos y el que pudieran ser casi uno durante la pelea representabas ventajas muy importantes para el joven Ikari.

Cómo deseaba poder compartir un enlace así con su propia hija, pero no habían sido capaces de hacerlo.

Pero a pesar del coraje y determinación del Tercer Elegido, Tabriz, el último Mensajero era capaz de sacarle todo el potencial que tenía a la Unidad-02 (algo que su hija nunca había sido capaz de hacer), de tal grado como para hacer cosas que ni ella misma habría creído posibles durante su tiempo en el equipo de investigación y desarrollo de los EVAS, lo cual había demostrado ser más que un reto para el temible EVA-01.

Sonrió un poco mientras contemplaba a Yui viéndolos fijamente a ella y al Ángel. Quien hubiera dicho alguna vez que ellas terminarían dentro de las mismas cosas que tanto se habían esforzado por crear. Que en la lucha final terminarían peleando la una contra la otra. Aún más irónico que fueran sus propios descendientes quienes se vieran obligados a manejar a los monstruosos seres.

Recordó el día que Yui le había dicho que la próxima vez que la visitara en Alemania, traería a su "retoño" para que conociera a su linda hija. Cómo se habían reído las dos al pensar que tal vez algún día sus familias serían emparentadas por los dos niños en un futuro.

Pero eso jamás pasó, Yui regresó a Japón... y quedó atrapada dentro del EVA, quizás para siempre.

Al igual que ella poco después.

Le había parecido una tontería que los hijos de ambas se hubieran conocido casi diez años después. Pensó cuando Shinji había subido junto con Asuka a la cabina de contacto durante el ataque de Gaghiel, buscando a Adán.

Sinceramente, el muchacho le había parecido un completo perdedor.

Pero después de ver cómo había ido madurando con cada batalla tras el ataque de Sahaquiel, había entendido el por qué su hija se había enamorado de él, aún si ella no lo sabía todavía. Ella misma había pasado por emociones similares hacía ya tanto tiempo...

Su valentía.

Su determinación.

Su sinceridad.

La última vez que Asuka había montado la Unidad-02 había podido verlo, gracias al ataque de Arael. El muchacho al que ella deseaba. El que ocupaba su mente. Con quien quería estar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir cómo Tabriz la comandaba a incorporarse otra vez. No podía resistirse, estando la esencia del EVA también creada a partir de Adán, no lo quedaba más remedio que obedecer.

Aún así...

Internamente sonrió. Le parecía divertido el que Shinji Ikari se enfrentara contra ella aún si no lo hacía voluntariamente.

Después de todo, estaba evaluando si de verdad el muchacho era digno de Asuka.

Sin duda, se ganaría su aceptación para ello si lograba acabar con el Diecisieteavo Ángel.

* * *

"¡AAAHHH!" Shinji gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras su puño derecho chocaba con el igual del EVA-02 en el centro de la estancia donde se encontraban. La energías de ambos EVAS al hacer contacto mandaron ráfagas erráticas que se dispersaron por toda la plataforma donde estaban peleando, sacudiendo el LCL de alrededor como si una tormenta estuviera tomando forma dentro del Dogma Terminal. 

En cierto modo así era.

Decidido a derrotar por completo al último Ángel, Shinji alzó su mano izquierda, la cual sostenía su Cuchillo Progresivo y lo movió para asestar una puñalada en el rostro de la máquina roja, pero a medio camino de distancia, su arma chocó contra la de la Unidad enemiga, sacando cientos de chispas gigantescas debido al choque de las dos armas de vibración molecular. Gruñendo de frustración, Shinji retiró velozmente su arma y probó suerte por otra abertura, pero el EVA rojo lo bloqueó una vez más, de hecho, su arma había llegado una fracción de segundo antes que la suya al lugar que buscaba dañar.

Así continuó con varios intentos más, tanto de su mano con el arma como la que no portaba nada, pero todo era inútil, el EVA-02 siempre contenía su ataque en el último instante.

Finalmente retrocedió de golpe, tramando su siguiente movimiento, si la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no era efectiva... era hora de probas otros medios. Recordó cómo fue que el Catorceavo Ángel fue derrotado, su EVA había agitado una mano y su Campo-AT salió disparado como una cuchilla, cortando al Ángel en trozos. Decidido a probar su suerte, concentró como ya lo hacía fácilmente la energía en su maño derecha y, trazando un arco de arriba abajo, la agitó, los dedos extendidos como garras.

Un Campo-AT dividido en cinco líneas, una correspondiente a cada dedo de donde habían emergido, salió disparado en contra del EVA-02 a una velocidad tremenda. _'¡Sí!'_ Por un instante creyó que finalmente lograría penetrar las defensas del Ángel pero no fue así.

El EVA-02 simplemente había alzado una mano y contenido las ráfagas cortantes con su propio puño al cerrarlo, disipando la energía emitida de manera inofensiva.

'_¡No es posible!. ¡Parece como si estuviera un paso delante de mí en todo momento!'_ pensó desesperado el Tercer Elegido al ver los resultados nulos de sus ataques. Estaba por intentar atacar una vez más con el cuchillo cuando vio que la Unidad roja simplemente desaparecía de su vista para luego sentir su mano tomarlo por la muñeca y alzarlo levemente, tomándolo por sorpresa y dejando al EVA-01 con apenas el apoyo de las puntas de sus pies en el suelo. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta él en tan sólo un instante?. ¿Esa era su velocidad?

"**¿Sorprendido de que no puedas hacer nada? No importa qué tanto te esfuerces, siempre será lo mismo"**, exclamó con voz burlona Tabriz, mientras alzaba su arma y la clavaba en el hombro del EVA-01, haciendo que Shinji sacara un aullido de dolor al sentir el arma casi en su propio cuerpo. Kaworu retiró el arma al instante y arrojó al EVA hacia arriba para luego proyectar un Campo-AT que golpeó de lleno a la Unidad-01, elevándola aún más si era posible. Jamás despegándose del hombro del titán rojo, se dirigió volando rápidamente hacia arriba, el EVA respondiendo de la misma manera que sus intenciones y remató a la máquina púrpura de una brutal patada antes de que siquiera llegara a la altura máxima por el impacto del Campo que emitió.

Shinji cayó pesadamente al suelo dando un gruñido de dolor y de no haber visto hacia arriba, muy probablemente habría muerto en ése momento, ya que el EVA rojo caía hacia él, con la intención de clavar en su cara las rodilleras al dirigirse hacia él en cuclillas. Apenas y pudo rodar sobre sí mismo para alejarse de la zona de impacto y ver cómo el suelo se hacía pedazos ante el peso del EVA rojo.

En cuanto se incorporó, nuevamente se vio forcejeando cara a cara contra el EVA dominado por el Ángel, el cual burlonamente, continuaba su explicación. **"¿Qué no lo has comprendido?. ¿La razón por la que cada Ángel parecía ser más fuerte que el anterior? Cada Mensajero que llegaba y era derrotado transfería su conocimiento aprendido al siguiente y así sucesivamente. Zeruel fue el último en intentar enfrentarte por la fuerza bruta y estuvo a punto de aniquilarte, y falló, pero al menos fue el que más información sobre ti recolectó. Arael y Armisael tenían otros medios para atacar pero tú lo viste durante el ataque del Dieciseisavo, las formas que aparecieron de la espalda del EVA-00. Al estar conectado a Armisael en ése momento, obtuve todos sus conocimientos también, permitiéndome saber qué esperar de ti durante una batalla. Por eso, no importa cuántas veces lo intentes, será inútil atacarme"**.

Shinji comprendió a lo que se refería. Tenía sentido. El por qué mientras bajaban por el túnel había tenido la impresión de estarse moviendo frente a un espejo mientras peleaba contra el EVA-02, haciendo todos sus movimientos completamente inútiles. Y por qué le había parecido sentir lo mismo otra vez en éstos momentos. Pero... si decía que era lo aprendido por los Ángeles anteriores, entonces ¿Qué pasaría si decidía improvisar y pelear de manera diferente que con los anteriores? La idea parecía ser la única respuesta para contraatacar, así que la puso en marcha. "¿Inútil, eh?. ¡A ver qué te parece esto!" gritó y echando el cuerpo hacia delante, le propinó un cabezazo de lleno en la cara a la Unidad-02.

El ataque tomó por sorpresa a Kaworu, y debido a su poder de manipulación tan grande sobre el EVA, también sintió el dolor. La máquina y él retrocedieron levemente del EVA-01, ambos sosteniéndose la cara con las manos a la altura de la nariz, ante lo cual Shinji sonrió de satisfacción al ver lo que escurría de entre las manos de Kaworu.

Sangre.

Tan roja como la de cualquier humano.

"¡A qué te supo!" preguntó antes de continuar, "¿Así que es por esto que no querías pelear en serio desde el principio, eh? Estás tan sincronizado con el EVA que al igual que a mí, el más mínimo daño que reciba te sucederá a ti. Perfecto... ¡Si le provoco una herida letal a la Unidad-02 significará tu fin!" anunció, mientras retrocedía un poco para evaluar la situación y planear su siguiente ataque. El Ángel para pelear con toda su fuerza también debía exponerse al doble filo que representaba manejar un EVA con una sincronización tan alta. Era una ventaja ya que si dañaba lo suficiente a la máquina, Kaworu sin duda perecería, pero el problema era que con ésa conexión, la Unidad-02 respondía a la perfección a los comandos del Ángel, haciéndolo sumamente peligroso como ya había constatado.

Kaworu bajó las manos del rostro, y Shinji hizo una mueca al notar que la sonrisa se le había borrado de la cara, una expresión de suma sorpresa la había reemplazado para luego rápidamente pasar a una de disgusto y enojo.

"**¡No me subestimes!"** gritó, lanzándose ésta vez contra Shinji, alzando el Cuchillo Progresivo del EVA-02, con la intención de asestarle un golpe. Shinji dio una pequeña sonrisa confiada, el que Kaworu pasara tan explosivamente de estar calmado a cegado por la rabia era una buena señal, ya que le permitía anticiparse a sus ataques. Decidió simplemente dar un fino paso hacia atrás para esquivar la cuchillada y contraatacar de inmediato cuando algo extraño sucedió.

Kaworu ya había agitado su arma y aunque estaba seguro de haberla esquivado, sintió cómo _algo_ le rasgó la parte izquierda del cuello. El Ángel aprovechó el haber tomado por sorpresa al Tercer Elegido y sin darle una oportunidad, le asestó un golpe tremendo con el puño en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder.

Shinji jadeó al sentir cómo le sacaban el aire, pero trató de enfocar su vista lo más pronto posible de nuevo hacia el Ángel. _'¿Qué es... eso?'_ Se preguntó alarmado, mientras posaba su mano sobre la herida que tenía en el cuello, no era muy profunda pero... de haber tardado un instante más en reaccionar...

Sin duda lo que tenía en la mano el EVA-02 era el mango de su cuchillo pero... parecía como si hubiera crecido hasta una extensión simplemente imposible. Del mango salía una especie de tubo de luz amarilla, la cual emitía un leve zumbido y destellaba intermitentemente, calculó que la longitud del rayo de luz rivalizaba con la de la hoja de la Espada Exterminadora Magoroku pero... no tenía sentido eso, la hoja retráctil del Cuchillo Progresivo del EVA-02 no era tan grande.

La Unidad-02 tomó con ambas manos el mango de su extraña arma y abanicó una vez más de arriba hacia abajo en diagonal. En el mismo instante en que lo hizo, una onda de energía con la forma de una Luna creciente salió disparada del rayo de luz, tomando a Shinji desprevenido, quien apenas y pudo moverse para tratar de esquivarla, pero la onda de energía cortó limpiamente la hombrera izquierda de su EVA como si hubiera estado hecha de papel. Pudo ver cómo el rayo de energía siguió su camino hasta estrellarse en el remolino de plumas a su alrededor y desaparecer.

La risa de Kaworu se hizo escuchar. **"¿Qué te parece la barrera de mi corazón? Siendo algo impenetrable por cualquier cosa, es normal que sirva como un arma excelente. Arma a la que no podrás superar"**, dijo el Ángel.

'_¿Barrera del corazón?'_ se preguntó Shinji, recordando que mientras descendían por el túnel, Kaworu así le había llamado al Campo-AT _'¿Acaso está proyectando su Campo-AT a través del Cuchillo Progresivo?. ¿Es eso posible...?'_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que el Ángel emitió una serie de ataques similares, haciéndole moverse a toda velocidad con tal de evitarlos.

Trató de bloquear el primer rayo con su propio cuchillo, pero vio horrorizado cómo la navaja se partía inofensivamente en dos al hacer contacto con la onda de energía. Dando una maldición entre dientes, retiró el arma y evadió el ataque para encontrarse de frente con otro. Se agachó a tiempo para que pasara de largo pero vio que el EVA-02 seguía emitiendo los rayos tan afilados del Campo-AT del Ángel a una velocidad tremenda, ni siquiera cuando se vio en una situación similar al esquivar los ataques del Catorceavo Ángel la había pasado tan mal.

Creyó que no soportaría por más tiempo esquivando los ataques cuando la lluvia de rayos cesó.

La Unidad-02 había desaparecido de su vista.

"¡En dónde está!" gritó Shinji, alarmado al no percibirlo ni verlo, si lo atacaba por sorpresa así...

"**¡Aquí arriba!"** escuchó una voz responder. Instintivamente se movió justo a tiempo para esquivar otra onda de poder que ni siquiera había visto venir hacia él desde arriba, la cual levantó una nube de polvo que le enturbió la vista al impactarse en el suelo. Saltando a su derecha, esquivó una segunda onda pero por muy poco, el rayo le había rasguñado la pierna izquierda poco antes de estrellarse también en el piso, terminando de levantar por completo la cortina de polvo que le impidió ver el siguiente ataque.

Sintió un dolor tremendo cuando la tercera onda le dio de lleno en el pecho. Por un momento creyó que lo partiría en dos, pero las placas de armadura reforzada de la Unidad-01 sorprendentemente resistieron el rayo hasta que se disipó, pero el ataque fue más que suficiente para derribar a Shinji, quien dejó escapar una bocanada de sangre en la cabina por el impacto. Un calidez al sentir la sangre manar dentro de su traje le indicó sin duda que ahora mismo en su pecho se había manifestado una herida similar.

Con el EVA-01 tirado, dirigió su vista hacia arriba y pudo verlo. La Unidad-02 se encontraba flotando justo encima de él, su Cuchillo Progresivo convertido en una especie de sable luz en la mano izquierda. Kaworu seguía flotando al lado del hombro derecho de la máquina roja, pero había plegado de tal forma sus alas negras que estaba rodeado por ellas. Sin ninguna advertencia, Kaworu las desplegó de golpe por completo, enviando docenas, quizás una centena de plumas negras contra él.

Se preguntó para qué lo había hecho pero no tardó en averiguarlo. Las plumas fueron... proyectadas por el Campo-AT del EVA-02, haciendo que de alguna forma pasaran de ser diminutos objetos para convertirse en proyectiles gigantescos dirigidos hacia él a toda velocidad al atravesar la barrera. Trató de moverse pero simplemente no podía, el daño que había recibido por el último ataque había sido bastante grave.

Sintió la ráfaga de proyectiles caerle encima y castigar todo su cuerpo. Gritó de dolor. Era como si docenas de rocas lo estuvieran golpeando por todo el cuerpo, el cual ardió de agonía al sentir el impacto de cada golpe pero no podía incorporarse para moverse, mucho menos esquivar el ataque. Alcanzó a escuchar con inquietud cómo las placas de armadura de su EVA comenzaban a resquebrajarse por los impactos.

Y de repente, la lluvia de ataques cesó, dejándolo aún tirado en el piso, doliéndose por los impactos.

Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando el EVA-02 aterrizó enfrente de él, lo tomó por el cuello y lo alzó, colocando su cara justo enfrente de Tabriz.

"**¿En dónde quedaron tus energías de ésta mañana?. ¿No habías dicho que me vencerías?"** preguntó el Ángel despectivamente.

Shinji trató de decir algo pero no pudo hacer más que emitir un débil gimoteo, el apretón en su garganta y la agonía que recorría su cuerpo le impedían hablar. Trató de asir la mano del EVA que lo sujetaba pero lo hizo muy débilmente.

"**Ya veo. Creo que te sobreestimé demasiado"**, dijo Kaworu, casi con un tono de decepción en la voz. **"¡Lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, por el Lilim quien venció a seis de nosotros por su cuenta, es eliminarte envuelto en la gloria!"** exclamó. En cuanto lo dijo, el puño que sostenía al EVA-01 se rodeó de la luz característica de un Campo-AT, pero la energía se acumulaba con tanto poder y velocidad que...

Una explosión tremenda resonó en el Dogma Terminal, ante los siete ojos impasibles de Lilith. La Unidad-01 había recibido la detonación a quemarropa, una gran quemadura se extendía en buena parte de su pecho. Lo último que Shinji vio antes de que la oscuridad lo rodeara fue la visión del EVA-02, con el brazo derecho extendido, la palma de su mano abierta y sacando humo.

Ya había perdido el sentido antes de tocar el piso.

* * *

En el Dogma Central, los presentes miraban con una ansiedad creciente la batalla por el monitor. 

A pesar de todos los intentos de Shinji, no parecía ser capaz de detener al Ángel.

"Por Dios, lo está matando", había dicho Ritsuko al ver las lecturas que enviaba el traje de conexión del Tercer Elegido al recibir la lluvia de plumas del Ángel. Sus signos vitales iban decayendo cada vez más. La científica no podía creerlo, ni siquiera el muchacho con su 98 de sincronización podía hacer nada para defenderse.

En verdad el último Ángel se trataba de un monstruo.

"¡SHINJI!" había exclamado Misato al ver cómo el EVA-01 era derribado por la explosión provocada por la Unidad-02. Los monitores de los signos vitales del joven Ikari indicaban que su corazón y su respiración se habían detenido momentos después del estallido. Los ojos del orgullo de NERV, el EVA Unidad-01 se habían apagado por completo. La armadura del gigante púrpura estaba cubierta de fisuras por donde manaba lentamente la sangre.

¿Por cuánto tiempo miraron la pantalla? Nadie pudo decirlo. La Unidad-02 se le quedó viendo a su derribado oponente en silencio por lo que pareció ser una eternidad, hasta que simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse caminando.

"Parece que es el fin..." dijo suavemente Fuyutsuki, pero lo bastante claro como para que todos lo escucharan.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar los ojos de casi todos los presentes, pero sin duda, nadie podría siquiera alcanzar la cantidad que estaba derramando la Mayor, sollozando amargamente, llena de dolor y desesperación al contemplar lo que pareció haber sido el fallecimiento del Tercer Elegido.

Incluso el Comandante, aunque no estaba llorando (muchos se preguntaban si el hombre siquiera era capaz de eso) tenía una expresión de... abatimiento en el rostro.

Todos estaban a punto de resignarse a aceptar que el Tercer Elegido simplemente se había marchado para siempre de éste mundo cuando un leve pitido por parte de uno de los monitores comenzó a sonar, de forma rítmica y estable. Maya, con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas dirigió la vista hacia él.

Y se quedó de piedra ante lo que vio.

Una débil sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro.

El monitor indicaba el pulso, un poco débil, pero estable del Tercer Elegido cuyo corazón comenzaba a latir otra vez.

Volteando a ver las lecturas de sincronización, los ojos se le salieron de sus órbitas al ver los resultados.

Las tres MAGI concordaban en que Shinji había alcanzado un radio perfecto de 99.99 por ciento de sincronización con su EVA. No una unión más allá de toda comprensión como la que ocurrió durante el incidente del Catorceavo Ángel, sino un enlace único y total del piloto con su máquina, que nunca antes había alcanzado y que ahora le abría las puertas para hacer uso de todo el potencial del EVA-01 a su voluntad.

* * *

Estaba flotando en la nada. 

Se sentía tan bien.

No pensar.

No sentir.

No hacer nada.

Simplemente dejarse llevar.

¿Esto era morir? La verdad... no era tan malo...

"Aún no ha llegado tu momento", dijo una voz, sumamente familiar.

Abrió sus ojos, para ver que estaba debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Un hermoso y cristalino cielo azul, libre de toda nube se posaba más allá de las ramas, dominando toda su vista. Algo le decía que él... ya había estado aquí antes...

Una persona estaba inclinada sobre él, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Ojos verdes, cabello café...

"¿Ma... má?" dijo débilmente el muchacho, reconociendo el rostro.

Yui simplemente ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa, mientras delicadamente le pasaba una mano por la frente, en un gesto de amor y maternidad que no recordaba haber recibido nunca.

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Shinji. Has crecido tanto. Ahora eres todo un hombre. Siempre me da tristeza el saber que no pude estar a tu lado para verte madurar, pero... tu camino aún no ha llegado a su fin. Todavía te falta mucho antes de que tengas que venir aquí", explicó su madre.

Shinji cerró sus ojos al recordar. Kaworu. El EVA-02...

"... Pero... estoy tan cansado... todo lo que quería era proteger a quienes me importaban... y no fui capaz de hacerlo..." dijo en un doloroso tono de derrota, sonando como si finalmente, se hubiera dado por vencido.

La sonrisa del rostro de su madre se borró, dejando en su lugar una expresión neutra. "Hmph. Apuesto a que si Kyoko te estuviera escuchando ahora mismo se sentiría muy decepcionada de ti. ¿Entonces simplemente te vas a rendir así nada más?. ¿Después de todo por lo que has pasado?" preguntó tranquilamente.

¿Kyoko? No sabía de quién estaba hablando su madre pero pudo percibir una nota también de decepción en su voz. Sabía por qué. Se había jurado a sí mismo una promesa, la de evitar que los Ángeles ganaran. De evitar el Tercer Impacto. La gente que apreciaba había caído víctima durante ésa lucha, y él era quien llevaba en su hombros el peso de sus anhelos, de sus esperanzas, de sus sueños... No podía fallarles pero... "...No... pero... él es... demasiado fuerte..." susurró, recordando lastimosamente las habilidades que había desplegado Tabriz.

Su madre recuperó la sonrisa y lo miró otra vez. "¿Qué todavía no te das cuenta? Tu fortaleza, lo que te ha permitido llegar hasta aquí es el que siempre hayas creído en ti mismo. Es tu corazón lo que siempre ha brillado, hasta en las horas más oscuras, con la fuerza suficiente para que seas capaz de lograr todo lo que te propongas, siempre que creas en él".

Shinji abrió un poco los ojos ante las palabras de su madre. Su corazón. El creer en él para hacer lo que sea. Pensó en la oscuridad que llevaba dentro de su corazón. Había sentido la primera vez que se había dejado llevar por ella que era invencible, que nada podía detenerlo. Y cuando la domó, la sensación de poder que había sentido había sido tan grande, que no le parecía que existieran imposibles para él...

O al menos eso había creído, pero la fe que tenía en sí mismo había empezado a flaquear después del Quinceavo Ángel. Había sentido que su corazón se enturbiaba, nublaba cada vez más antes de la última batalla, a tal punto que hasta llegó a sentirse tan desolado por dentro como las ruinas de la ciudad, al pensar que a pesar de sus esfuerzos la gente que amaba había salido lastimada o herida. Las dudas que lo habían asaltado e impedido salvar la vida de Rei. ¿Si hubiera confiado por completo en sí mismo como antes habría podido salvarla?. ¿Era por eso que Kaworu le parecía tan poderoso?. ¿Por haber perdido la... fe en su persona?

"Anda", continuó su madre. "Debes regresar y continuar peleando. No dudes. Recuerda todas las batallas que has vivido, las que has visto con tus ojos, de las que has oído hablar, y en las que tú mismo has luchado. Recoge todo lo que has experimentado en cada una de ellas y pon todo tu espíritu detrás de cada golpe, de cada esfuerzo que hagas. Recuerda que la vida misma es una lucha interminable que no llega a su fin sino hasta que morimos. Aún no es el momento para que eso te suceda, no todavía. Hasta que ése momento llegue debes seguir peleando; sin duda caerás en el camino, pero aún cuando creas que ya no tenga sentido seguir adelante, siempre habrá algo por lo que valga la pena luchar, aún si en ése momento no sabes qué es. Por eso, no te rindas nunca", su madre terminó suavemente, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Shinji se tomó un momento para dejar que las palabras de su madre fueran digeridas por su mente. Seguir luchando... todas las batallas por las que había pasado... Jamás se le había ocurrido ver a la vida misma como una pelea constante, pero se dio cuenta de que así era: Uno tenía que pelear arduamente con tal de forjarse su propio destino, con tal de trascender en la historia y dejar una prueba de su existencia.

Sin dudarlo, Shinji tomó la mano de su madre, maravillado ante la suavidad de su tacto. Un brillo intenso de luz blanca lo rodeó.

Y despertó, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Kaworu se dirigía lentamente hacia la salida del Dogma Terminal, con la intención de regresar por el túnel por donde había llegado. Estaba claramente... decepcionado. El Tercer Elegido con el que peleó no había brillado tan fuertemente como lo hizo cuando acabó con Leliel, Bardiel y Zeruel. Era una lástima. De verdad quería comprobar toda la fuerza de ése Lilim tan extraño. 

¿Qué le había dado su fuerza antes para vencer a seis Mensajeros? Todavía no lo comprendía.

Estaba a punto de disipar el muro que había creado que bloqueaba la salida cuando todos sus instintos le gritaron que se apartara.

Haciéndoles caso al instante, saltó a un lado, toda una lluvia de púas de acero pasaron peligrosamente cerca del rostro del EVA, una de ellas tanto que le provocó un rasguño, haciéndole un leve corte en la mejilla. Se limpió la poca sangre que brotó de ahí y se dio la vuelta para ver qué estaba pasando.

El EVA-01 se había incorporado. El contenedor de su hombrera derecha cerrándose luego de haber vaciado su carga.

Pero sus ojos aún seguían apagados. ¿Acaso el alma de la máquina la había activado?

De pronto, dichos ojos se encendieron de golpe, brillando ferozmente a la vez que sentía emanar de la Unidad-01 un poder abrumador, tan tremendo que lo hizo retroceder un poco no sólo por la intensidad que sintió, sino por el... ¿Miedo? que le influyó.

La máquina púrpura parecía estar respirando pesadamente, jadeando, sin duda por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie luego de todo el castigo que había recibido. _'S-se... levantó...'_ pensó. _'No... Tranquilízate, sólo se levantó. Está claro, después de la lluvia de plumas y ésa explosión debe de estar agonizando, sin embargo...'_ Con el ojo de su mente, pudo ver más allá del metal, carne y hueso de la máquina para poder mirar al piloto. Sus ojos azules con las pupilas contraídas brillaban de una manera temible, aún más que cuando los vio en la enfermería, su destello azul daba la impresión de que dos flamas de fuego azul como el cobalto ocupaban el lugar de las cuencas en vez de sus ojos _'...¡Estoy temblando!. ¡Dudo!. ¡Tengo miedo!'_ pensó consternado al sentir la inseguridad crecer cada vez más en su interior.

Escuchó la voz de Shinji inspirar cada vez más fuerte hasta que...

"¡Ooooooh!" ante su grito de batalla, la Unidad-01 dio un terrible rugido, expandiendo su poderoso Campo-AT en todas direcciones. Era como si una pared irrompible tratara de hacerlo retroceder. Mirando el lago de LCL, pudo ver la manera en que éste se hacía para atrás ante la emanación tan fuerte de energía.

Súbitamente, el EVA morado alzó su mano derecha en posición horizontal, la cual aún sostenía su Cuchillo Progresivo mutilado y de un destello, de la parte restante de la navaja surgió un tubo de luz de energía de colores amarillo, naranja y dorado, de la misma longitud que el que él sostenía. _'¡No puede ser!. ¿Acaso con cada batalla que pasa aprende a manipular cada vez más el Campo-AT?'_ pensó en la torpe forma en la que Shinji había logrado hacer que su EVA levitara para seguirlo por el túnel. ¿Cómo podía ser que en tan poco tiempo hubiera aprendido a proyectar su Campo-AT a través de objetos ajenos a su cuerpo?

Aún así...

No pudo evitar sentir una felicidad creciente dentro de sí mismo. Por fin aparecía la faceta del Lilim que se había ganado la reputación de "asesino" en el Paraíso. Lo que tanto había querido ver. Con lo que había querido pelear desde su llegada a Tokyo-3 finalmente aparecía.

"¡AHÍ VOY!" escuchó gritar a Shinji cuando el EVA-01 se lanzaba contra él.

Kaworu sonrió mientras lo esperaba, inmóvil en su lugar. Dejando atrás sus temores, alzó su arma. **"Admiro tu espíritu combativo. Sí, finalmente un oponente con el que puedo poner a prueba todo mi poder. Es algo que no había visto nunca antes. ¡VAMOS, ATACA!"** gritó.

Los dos sables de luz hicieron contacto, sacando relámpagos y destellos que dejaban en vergüenza al mar de chispas que en la primera fase de la pelea habían sacado al chocar las armas.

No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero en definitiva el poder del Tercer Elegido se había incrementado mucho luego de haberlo dejado inconsciente por varios minutos. ¿Acaso había descubierto algo en su interior para que por fin mostrara todas sus fuerzas?

El EVA-01, lleno de fisuras en su arma arremetió con su sable de luz una y otra vez, atacando salvajemente, pero con una precisión letal. Sin duda, su piloto no había perdido el control ni estaba atacando a lo tonto además del hecho de que pareciera moverse... por instinto hacía casi imposible predecir su siguiente movimiento. El conocimiento que el resto de sus hermanos le habían cedido sobre la Unidad-01 era casi inútil en éste momento, si podía contener la arremetida del joven Ikari era gracias a sus reflejos y capacidades innatas, nada más.

Un golpe en particular dirigido justo al rostro del EVA rojo lo dejó cara a cara, a escasos metros de distancia del titán púrpura, pero aplicando más fuerza con su sable, lo hizo retroceder y de inmediato le lanzó una cuchilla de energía, como la que usó para derribarlo originalmente y después acribillarlo en el suelo pero...

Shinji abanicó su arma, al más puro estilo de un bateador de béisbol y desvió el rayo hacia el techo, el cual se perdió en las profundidades de las sombras. Al menos no lo había contraatacado con algo similar, pero algo le decía que si el poder de Shinji sobre su EVA seguía creciendo, muy pronto sería capaz de lograrlo, al dominar por completo el órgano S2 que tenía su EVA.

Decidido a ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar el poder del Lilim, Tabriz probó otra estrategia. Se envolvió a sí mismo con sus alas negras, tal y como lo había hecho anteriormente y las desplegó a través del Campo-AT suyo y del EVA-02, convirtiendo las plumas que salieron disparadas en letales proyectiles.

Al parecer, Shinji había aprendido del ataque anterior, ya que de inmediato alzó por completo su Campo y lo arrojó de frente, deteniendo a la mayoría de los misiles en seco. Los pocos cuantos que lograron pasar habían perdido su impulso o fueron bloqueados hábilmente por el sable del EVA morado.

Sonrió. Justo lo que quería.

El Tercer Elegido estaba tan distraído evitando y bloqueando las plumas que no notó cuando velozmente lo rodeó y se le acercó por atrás. O al menos eso creyó, ya que cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo por el cuello para alzarlo, la Unidad-01 se dio la vuelta para encararlo, pero aún así fue demasiado tarde, los reflejos de Shinji no le impidieron que fuera sostenido otra vez por la garganta.

"**No, aún no he terminado contigo"**, dijo mientras lo levantaba con la mano derecha y comenzaba a concentrar su energía ahí otra vez, para provocar otra explosión a quemarropa sobre el Tercer Elegido. **"Cada vez que te lastimo pareces volverte más fuerte. ¿Quieres que te ayude otra vez?. ¿A ver la línea entre la vida y la muerte?. ¿Para que llegues a mi nivel?"** preguntó con exaltación.

La sonrisa se congeló en su rostro al ver cómo el EVA _fruncía_ el ceño y apretaba los dientes de su mandíbula, dejándolos ver claramente. Súbitamente, el EVA alzó su rodilla derecha y se la encajó en el rostro a la Unidad-02, haciéndolo retroceder y la energía que tenía concentrada en su mano salió disparada al techo, pasando inofensivamente al lado de la Unidad-01.

Por entre la sangre que le escurría sobre los ojos nuevamente debido al golpe, pudo ver al EVA-01 continuar su asalto sobre él. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro tajos producto del sable del EVA morado le hicieron sentir un terrible dolor al recibirlos en el pecho, por fortuna, Shinji no era precisamente un experto en el manejo de un arma como la que portaba. Más que cortar, usaba su energía para golpearlo, pero aún así, el dolor era agonizante.

El quinto impacto fue suficiente para hacerlo retroceder aún más, pero clavó firmemente los pies en el suelo, el cual se resquebrajó ante la presión a la que fue sometido. **"¿Es todo lo que tienes?"** gritó al alzar su sable y lanzar un golpe contra Shinji.

El cual nunca conectó.

Se quedó estupefacto al ver que el rayo de luz de su arma había sido detenido por completo por la mano izquierda del EVA-01, la cual comenzaba a brillar con un aura blanca...

"El dolor y las heridas pueden ignorarse en una batalla gracias a la determinación y a la fuerza de voluntad, es algo natural para aquellos quienes dejan todo su corazón y alma en una pelea. ¡Lo que tú quieres con el Tercer Impacto es hacer sufrir a todos los demás, acabar con sus esperanzas de seguir viviendo!. ¡Por eso, mientras me quede una gota de vida no te lo permitiré!" y tras dicho esto, le lanzó la mano que brillaba con un destello blanco.

Por un momento creyó que recibiría un puñetazo pero se equivocó al ver que la mano morada se detenía justo enfrente de la cara del EVA-02, con la palma abierta.

Enseguida lo comprendió.

'_¡Ése ataque es de...!'_ pensó un segundo antes de que lo alcanzara.

Un destello blanco lo cegó y la terrible explosión lo mandó a volar de manera brutal hacia atrás.

* * *

Cayó de rodillas por el esfuerzo. 

Estaba jadeando dentro de su cabina de contacto. A pesar de las propiedades disolutivas del LCL, estaba seguro de que el sudor le bajaba a chorros por la cara, así como podía sentir la sangre manar de sus heridas, todo ello sin disiparse en la cabina.

Había despertado y había podido sentir por completo el verdadero poder de la Unidad-01. Una sensación tremenda, como nunca antes había experimentado al subir a la Unidad-01 le recorría cada fibra del cuerpo, como si se tratara de electricidad. No obstante, a pesar de la sensación de omnipotencia que lo recorría, recordó sabiamente que tan sólo era humano y su conexión con la Unidad-01 se lo dejaba bien claro. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas, el sólo hecho de respirar y haberse puesto de pie había sido supremo, aún más el que pudiera haber atacado ferozmente al último Ángel...

De repente, pudo sentir el poder del Ángel surgir una vez más, un remolino de plumas negras emergió de entre los escombros dejados por el cráter que había formado en la plataforma al aterrizar luego de la explosión en forma de cruz. El torbellino negro se disipó y reveló a la maltrecha Unidad-02, al igual que como suponía se encontraba su Unidad, las placas de armadura roja se habían caído a pedazos en su mayor parte. Notó que el sable de luz del EVA rojo se había hecho ligeramente más corto y no tardó en notar por qué, en su mano estaba clavado un fragmento de la cuchilla retráctil. El EVA-02 usó la mano izquierda para arrancárselo pero no lo tiró a un lado, comenzó a pasarlo entre sus dedos, jugueteando con él.

Miró fijamente a Kaworu, el cual se encontraba flotando al lado del EVA-02, con las ropas destrozadas, manchadas de rojo y un hilo de sangre manándole por la frente, haciendo que su cabello gris se le pegara a la cabeza. Sus alas se veían bastante desaliñadas y algo sucias, habían perdido la el lustre con el que fueron reveladas originalmente. Seguramente todo ello producto del rayo que le disparó. No sabía cómo fue capaz de emitir el tan poderoso ataque característico del Catorceavo Ángel, pero en éste momento no le importaba. Sólo sabía que la pelea finalmente estaba llegando a su clímax.

Lenta y dolorosamente, se incorporó, con su Cuchillo Progresivo convertido en un sable de luz gracias a su Campo-AT sostenido firmemente en la mano. Nunca despegó la vista de Kaworu, quien parecía estar sonriendo, pero no sólo en su boca como ya estaba acostumbrado, sino que sus ojos también reflejaban su sonrisa. Además de dejar ver otra cosa brillar en ellos.

Respeto.

Sí, sin lugar a dudas, un respeto duramente ganado. El de la clase que sólo dos rivales a muerte pueden tenerse tras comprobar la igualdad de sus fuerzas.

"**Hacía mucho tiempo no disfrutaba tanto de una batalla, quizás desde la rebelión de Sammael, pero no tengo mucho tiempo que perder porque... Adán aún me está esperando"**, comenzó seriamente el Ángel, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

"Yo no me estoy divirtiendo, pero tengo que reconocer tu magnífico poder. Y si de lo que vas a hablar es de tiempo. ¡El de nosotros, los humanos, aún no ha terminado!" respondió Shinji.

"**Se terminó desde el momento en que yo desperté..."**, respondió Kaworu, a la vez que hacía que el EVA-02 lanzara hacia arriba el fragmento de hoja retráctil que se le había clavado que tenía entre el pulgar y el índice de la mano izquierda, como si fuera una moneda gigantesca.

"No mientras la flama de mi vida aún siga ardiendo", contestó Shinji con tono determinado, frunciendo el ceño y apretando firmemente el arma en su mano.

En el fondo de la estancia, Lilith contemplaba a ambos gladiadores, con los ojos completamente abiertos, ante la expectación de ver cuál de ellos resultaría el vencedor.

El fragmento de la navaja que Kaworu había lanzado al aire comenzaba a caer.

"**Probemos..."** comenzó Kaworu.

"¡... Fuerzas!" continuó Shinji.

"**¡En guardia!"** finalizó Kaworu.

En cuanto lo dijo, el fragmento de navaja tocó el suelo, produciendo un tick apenas audible al caer debido al gigantesco tamaño de la estancia y de los fuertes vientos producidos por los remolinos que cercaban la plataforma, pero que fue la señal para que ambos contendientes se lanzaran el uno contra el otro, a toda velocidad y con todo el poder que les quedaba para dar el ataque decisivo.

* * *

Las lágrimas primero de tristeza y luego de felicidad que Misato había derramado habían dejado de fluir hacía mucho. 

Estaba repasando en su mente toda la pelea hasta éste momento.

El Ángel había sido capaz de manipular al EVA-02, haciendo que la máquina fuera capaz de hacer cosas que nunca antes habría creído posibles.

Había visto la revelación de sus alas negras, cómo había cercado el campo de batalla con su poder.

Cómo Shinji pareció haber sido asesinado durante el transcurso de la pelea.

Pero había presenciado el espectacular regreso del muchacho, cómo había sido capaz de enfrentarse cara a cara contra el último Ángel y al parecer, estar en igualdad de condiciones.

Y ahora...

Contemplaba muy tensa al igual que todos en el Dogma Central por el monitor principal la manera en que ambos guerreros se miraban fijamente, un trozo de metal en el aire a punto de caer siendo la señal para lo que indudablemente sería el último ataque por parte de los dos. Ambos EVAS se veían muy castigados, tanto que era poco probable que a sus amos les quedaran muchas fuerzas. Lo que decidiría finalmente la batalla tan larga que Shinji había peleado solo estaba a punto de caer al piso.

¿Vida?

¿Muerte?

¿O se matarían el uno al otro?

'_Lo único que podemos hacer... es confiar en él...'_ pensó, mientras veía los últimos momentos de calma en el campo de batalla antes de que los dos EVAS comenzaran su ataque decisivo.

* * *

Todo sucedió en un instante, pero para Shinji, fue como si hubiera visto una proyección de película en cámara lenta. 

Con el último paso que dieron ambos rivales antes de asestar su golpe, el suelo se hizo añicos debido a la presión que recibió su superficie. El arco que trazó el arma de Kaworu se había dirigido directamente al cuello de la Unidad-01, mientras que su golpe lo había destinado a donde estaría el corazón, si lo tuviera, el EVA-02. Ambos sables de luz chocaron brutalmente pero ésta vez, no se limitaron a sacar chispas, sino que su impacto había estado cargado de tanto poder que verdaderos relámpagos, dignos de una tormenta eléctrica, habían sido despedidos por la fricción de las energías en oposición en todas direcciones, iluminando por completo el Dogma Terminal.

"**¡Rayos!"** oyó decir a Kaworu, mientras él mismo forcejeaba en la lucha.

"¡Nnnnnnngh!" Notando que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder, hizo caso a la única opción que su lógica le dictaba.

Al parecer, Kaworu también pensó igual ya que en el mismo momento, ambos EVAS retiraron sus armas al dar un salto hacia atrás para volver a tomar impulso y arremeter con todas sus fuerzas.

La diferencia radicaba en que ésta vez, el espacio en el punto de choque, creado por la fuerza centrífuga del impacto, atraía como una aspiradora gigantesca a ambos contrincantes. El poder del siguiente golpe sería mucho mayor, tanto que el más mínimo error para cualquiera de los dos significaría una muerte instantánea.

En cuanto sus pies hicieron contacto con el piso gracias al salto hacia atrás, la superficie fue destrozada nuevamente, pero Shinji utilizó su nuevo impulso y la atracción creada por el vacío para saltar directamente hacia Kaworu, mientras que el EVA-02 hacía lo propio, ambos con sus armas levantadas dispuestas a dar el golpe definitivo y que pondría punto final a ésta dura pelea.

"¡Uoooooh!" gritó mientras dirigía la trayectoria de su sable.

Ambos EVAS se encontraron cara a cara durante tan sólo un instante en pleno aire y pasaron de largo gracias a la energía puesta en su salto, hasta aterrizar en bordes opuestos de la plataforma circular, a escasos metros del lago de LCL.

Todo se había detenido, incluso el muro de torbellinos y plumas negras creadas por Tabriz había desaparecido. Un silencio total llenaba la estancia.

Ambos EVAS se quedaron así, de espaldas en sus respectivos lugares, completamente inmóviles hasta que...

Un tajo gigantesco apareció desde el hombro izquierdo de la Unidad-01, el cual bajaba en diagonal hasta la parte derecha de su cintura. Un gran chorro de sangre salió disparado por la herida, haciendo que el titán púrpura cayera de rodillas, llevándose una mano al pecho en un vano intento por contener la terrible hemorragia. Su sable de luz desapareció hasta volver a convertirse en su cuchillo mutilado, el cual cayó inofensivamente al suelo.

"¡Ahg!" fue lo único que pudo decir el Tercer Elegido al sentir exactamente la misma herida aparecer en su propio cuerpo.

El EVA-02 se dio la vuelta para mirar a su oponente derrotado. Su sable de luz aún seguía activo, pero en vez de acercarse para rematar a la Unidad-01, Kaworu comenzó a hablar, con un tono de admiración en la voz.

"**... Ya veo... El por qué eres tan fuerte... Pensaba que tras lo que le sucedió a las dos Elegidas estarías confundido, expuesto... vulnerable... Pero no es así, tu corazón y mente están llenos de convicciones fuertes, tan puras y claras como el cristal..."** El último Ángel sonrió dulcemente antes de continuar, **"Realmente me dan envidia... los humanos... Sus vidas son tan breves, pero las disfrutan con una intensidad que nosotros no podemos ni siquiera imaginar, sabiendo que cada día suyo puede ser el último, mientras que nosotros estamos condenados a caminar eternamente bajo Su reino..."** Un hilo delgadísimo de color escarlata apareció en el cuello de la Unidad-02, dándole la apariencia de llevar un listón alrededor. Lo mismo apareció en la garganta tan pálida del Quinto Elegido, haciéndole resaltar más. **"Te aguarda una prueba más Ikari Shinji, quizás la más dura de todas, pero creo... no, estoy seguro de que si mantienes tu corazón tan honesto, tan sólido, tan fuerte y tan puro como lo has hecho hasta ahora, superarás cualquier obstáculo"**. Del delgado hilo escarlata comenzaron a derramarse gotas de sangre tanto en el EVA-02 como en Kaworu. **"¿Sabes? Tal vez... si en alguna otra circunstancia... hubiéramos podido ser verdaderos amigos... eso me habría gustado mucho... sólo espero que cuando llegue el momento... sea capaz de ayudarte... ella será capaz de lograrlo, lo sé... adiós..."** Una sonrisa verdadera, honesta y sincera, la cual no tenía nada que ver con las sonrisas gélidas y tan extrañas que había mostrado antes, apareció en su rostro. Un par de lágrimas derramadas de sus ojos bajaron lentamente por sus mejillas.

Y tras dicho esto, la cabeza de Evangelion Unidad-02 cayó estrepitosamente al piso. Momentos después, el cuerpo del titán rojo hizo lo mismo al desplomarse hacia delante, al haberse liberado por fin del control del Ángel final, al haber sido vencido por completo.

El estruendo provocado por el gigante ocultó el sonido que hizo la cabeza decapitada del Ángel al caer al lago de LCL y su cuerpo momentos después.

"¿... Por qué?. ¿Por qué estuvimos destinados a esto?. ¿Acaso... Ángeles y humanos en verdad somos tan diferentes?. ¿Nunca existió una manera de que pudiéramos vivir juntos en paz? Maldición..." susurró Shinji entre dientes dentro de su cabina con la voz entrecortada, luego de escuchar las palabras finales tan honestas de Kaworu y el estruendo provocado por la caída del EVA-02. Las lágrimas comenzaban a anegar sus ojos y el dolor una vez más lo estaba sumergiendo en una familiar oscuridad.

Había ganado.

El Diecisieteavo Ángel había sido aniquilado por sus propias manos.

No se sentía mejor.

Tampoco se sentía peor.

Solo un vacío en su interior fue haciéndose más y más grande dentro de él.

Ya estaba inconsciente antes de que el EVA-01 cayera de espaldas, haciendo temblar la plataforma.

Los siete ojos del gigante blanco miraban con avidez la escena. El último Mensajero había fallado.

Ahora no quedaba nada que se interpusiera entre la unión prohibida de ella y Adán.

Continuará...

**Capítulo 12 – Muerte**

Una palabra que se evade a toda costa de la mente, pero que es parte natural del ciclo al cual estamos encadenados y que llamamos vida.

Ahora se cierne sobre NERV, al ser el propio hombre el mayor enemigo al que debe enfrentar.

¿Podrá el Tercer Elegido encararla y mantener su deseo de vivir para superarla?

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Muchas gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por su función de prelectores para corregir errores de ortografía.

Obviamente para escribir el capítulo estuve escuchando durante casi todo el tiempo la 'Novena Sinfonía' jaja. Sí, esto es casi en su mayor parte, sacado del capítulo 24 del anime y de los scans de los stages 72 y 73, pero la segunda mitad de la batalla es pura invención mía. Veamos, quizás la pelea les pareció un poco... exagerada hasta cierto punto, pero tengan el contexto en mente de la historia. Como bien dice Kaworu, cada Ángel nuevo que llegaba poseía el conocimiento de todos los anteriores (las siluetas que salieron del EVA-00) y siendo de él de donde salió el sistema sustituto para los EVAS series... bueno, tenía que ser hasta el momento, el enemigo más poderoso y difícil al que se enfrentara Shinji. Sobre lo de sus alas, en el anime a mi parecer ni siquiera dio una pelea digna, merecía más siendo el Ángel final, así que las coloqué como la demostración de todo su poder ya que durante su descenso se estaba conteniendo (dado que varias ilustraciones, como la portada del volumen 9 y la imagen a color que trae lo muestran con esculturas de alas negras que parecen salir de espalda). Lo del torbellino de plumas, bueno, si vieron 'Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children' y recuerdan la pelea entre Sephiroth y Cloud sabrán de lo que estoy hablando, me gustó mucho la forma en que Sephiroth hace aparecer de la nada una tormenta cargada de remolinos y tornados, ésa es la apariencia que me imaginé que tendría lo creado por Kaworu.

La escena de Kyoko jaja, un pequeño chascarrillo que me vino a la mente mientras escribía la pelea.

Lo de los "sables de luz", está bien, lo admito, me encantan ésas armas de StarWars y los Gundam por lo que me dije ¿Si Kaworu podía manipular así su Campo-AT para hacer flotar a la Unidad-02, por qué no hacerlo un poco más peligroso manipulando el Cuchillo Progresivo? Gracias a que Shinji devoró al Catorceavo y su poder, a duras penas controlándolo pudo más o menos imitar lo que hacía Kaworu. Lo del ataque de 'Luna Creciente' emitido por el Ángel, bueno, si jugaron Megaman X5 (juegazo por cierto) y dejaron que Zero se convirtiera en Maverick para después pelear contra él con todo su poder, usa éste ataque, el cual por cierto, es un one hit KO (muerte instantánea) del que necesitas reflejos de jedi para esquivarlo.

La parte final de la pelea fue inspirada del manga y anime de Rurouni Kenshin, en particular de dos escenas, la de la batalla entre Kenshin Himura y Shishio Makoto y la primera pelea entre Kenshin Himura y Enishi Yukishiro en el dojo Kamiya (de los mejores villanos que he visto).

El fin de Kaworu... me pareció adecuado dejarlo morir como en el anime, decapitado, para mantener la fidelidad así como el simbolismo de la estatua de un Ángel sin cabeza en donde Shinji lo encuentra contemplando las ruinas de Tokyo-3.

Finalmente. ¿A qué se refiere Kaworu con lo de su 'ayuda'? Jeje, ya lo verán, no falta mucho para eso.

klasnic, LJ-90 y RFSD, espero no haberlos decepcionado con el fin del 17° Ángel.

Comenzado el 7 de Octubre del 2006

Terminado el 12 de Octubre del 2006


	13. Muerte

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Las Alas del Corazón**

**Capítulo 12: Muerte**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax

* * *

Abrió los ojos. 

El techo ya tan familiar ocupó toda su vista. La brillante luz que entraba por las ventanas le hizo cerrar un poco los ojos para después abrirlos lentamente, acostumbrándose así a su intensidad.

Poco a poco, fue recuperando la percepción de todos sus sentidos, podía oler el molesto aroma del ambiente estéril donde se encontraba. Podía escuchar los pitidos de las máquinas de la habitación.

Con un gruñido, se incorporó lentamente en la cama, un dolor tremendo le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Dando un vistazo debajo de la bata de hospital que llevaba vio la razón: Una extensa serie de vendajes en diagonal le cubrían el pecho, desde su hombro hasta la cadera.

Recordaba muy bien cómo consiguió ésa herida. Tan claro como el cristal, como si hubiera sido ayer.

Extrañamente, no había soñado nada desde que perdió el conocimiento dentro del EVA, simplemente había estado... inconsciente.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su encuentro con el Ángel final?

No lo sabía, pero en éste momento no le importaba mucho, una quemazón tremenda en la garganta comenzó a aquejarlo. La había sentido desde que abrió los ojos, pero parecía que su cuerpo apenas se daba cuenta de la tormentosa sed que tenía.

Dirigiendo la vista a los lados, miró a su alrededor. Vio que su brazo derecho estaba perforado por una aguja intravenosa, la cual al parecer lo había estado proveyendo de los nutrientes necesarios para su recuperación mientras estaba dormido. A juzgar por el dolor sordo que sentía en sus heridas, no pudo haber pasado mucho tiempo desde la última batalla, a lo mucho una semana.

Con disgusto y una leve mueca de dolor, se sacó la aguja de un tirón, si había algo que le fastidiaba era éste tipo de ambiente, jamás se había podido acostumbrar a pesar del número de veces que había acabado aquí.

A su izquierda, vio un pequeño buró con un vaso de agua y un reloj electrónico que marcaba la hora y fecha, anunciando que eran las 10:12am del 26 de Mayo del 2016. Como se imaginó, tan sólo habían pasado cinco días desde la pelea en el Dogma Terminal. Dirigió su vista más allá y hasta el fondo de la habitación, vio una silla de plástico donde se encontraban pulcramente dobladas sus vestimentas. Encima de ellas, yacía su SDAT.

Con calma para no tirarlo, tomó el vaso con su mano izquierda y, temblando levemente, se lo llevó a los labios. El líquido estaba tibio y tenía un ligero gusto a polvo. Muy probablemente el vaso llevaba ahí ya mucho tiempo. No le importó, en tan sólo tres tragos vació el contenido, apaciguando un poco la necesidad que tenía.

Dejó el vaso sobre el buró y, lentamente, se movió al borde de la cama. Titubeando, metió un pie en una de las pantuflas que se encontraba en el piso justo al lado de la cama y luego el otro. Poco a poco, se levantó, con tal de evitar el posible mareo en caso de haberlo hecho de golpe.

Notando que podía mantener el equilibrio, comenzó a caminar hacia la silla para recoger su ropa. Cada paso hacía que su cuerpo resintiera un poco las heridas que tenía; no es que no pudiera soportarlo, pero habría agradecido unas cuantas aspirinas o mejor aún, un analgésico bastante fuerte. Seguramente había sido Misato quien le dejó aquí sus pertenencias, en caso de que despertara y quisiera irse por si no había nadie presente.

Como era éste el caso ahora.

Una vez con su camisa blanca y pantalones negros puestos, tomó el SDAT en su mano y lo miró fijamente. El pequeño aparato siempre había sido su medio de escape para zafarse de la dura realidad que lo rodeaba a veces. Recordó todas las ocasiones en las que siempre lo había usado. No había pasado por semejantes hechos como para empezar a suponer que nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Apretándolo firmemente, lo depositó en la silla otra vez. En definitiva, en éste momento no le apetecía mucho cargar con ése objeto y muy probablemente, nunca más.

Con pasos suaves, se dirigió a la puerta y salió al pasillo. Dando un vistazo a la pared al lado de su habitación, la identificó como la número 320. Era la que estaba al fondo del pasillo, ya que a su derecha se encontraba una sólida pared del monótono blanco de la enfermería de NERV.

En cambio, si caminaba en la otra dirección estaría la salida y...

La habitación 303.

¿Seguiría dormida? Era todo lo que podía pensar en ése momento. Kaworu había dicho que él había sido quien la dejó en ése estado, pero aunque la liberara, era probable que no abriera nunca los ojos.

Él había eliminado al Ángel.

Su control sobre ella debió de haberse terminado.

¿Pero habría recuperado el sentido? Sólo podía esperar que así fuera, sabía que la pelirroja era una chica fuerte, sin duda mucho más que él. Tenía que haber sido capaz del coma en la que estaba atrapada.

Decidido a averiguar la respuesta, comenzó a caminar.

* * *

Todo seguía tal y como recordaba. 

Los muebles, las máquinas...

Y la ocupante de la cama aún seguía ahí.

Por un instante, cuando entró en la habitación, sintió que el alma se le venía a los pies.

¿Acaso Kaworu le había mentido¿Le había jugado una cruel broma y realmente le destrozó su psique por completo a la chica?

Decidido a por lo menos averiguarlo, se acercó arrastrando los pies a la cama de la muchacha para contemplarla mejor. Al menos quería poder ver una vez más su rostro.

Su decepción disminuyó un poco al ver la cara de Asuka. Ya no tenía los ojos abiertos e inexpresivos, como dos cuentas de vidrio. No. Ahora estaban cerrados, ocultando sus hermosas orbes azules, dándole la impresión de ser toda una "bella durmiente" como había llegado a leer en ésos cuentos de hadas occidentales tan extraños. La chica tenía el rostro algo pálido y parecía haber perdido algo de peso, pero por lo demás, parecía estar bien, aunque con el ceño levemente fruncido.

¿Estaba ella luchando contra sus temores? Recordó que cuando recibió el ataque del Quinceavo Ángel eso le había sucedido a él. De hecho, antes de que saliera a la superficie a ayudar al EVA-02, Asuka había estado rogando, suplicando por no recordar algo en su mente. Pero él había logrado salir milagrosamente de la ilusión, al haber aceptado lo que el Ángel le mostró y fue capaz de interferir en lo que le estaba haciendo a la pelirroja, pero por lo que Tabriz le había dicho, él se había encargado de terminar el trabajo de ése Ángel, incapacitando a Asuka al dejar que se enfrentara con lo que tanto la había estado lastimando durante el ataque.

¿Acaso Asuka no podía enfrentarse a su pasado, a su mente? A menos que ella lograra superarlo, no despertaría.

Era humillante admitirlo, pero ésta vez no podía ayudarla. Aún así, confiaba en que ella podría hacerlo, recordó cómo se había visto obligado él mismo a encarar toda su parte negativa a fin de cumplir un propósito. Sabía lo testaruda que era Asuka, sin importar qué, si se proponía algo lo cumplía a toda costa. La pregunta era. ¿Sería ella capaz de despertar?

Sin saber la respuesta a la pregunta, se quedó así, viéndola durante un largo tiempo hasta que...

_... losnuevelosnuevelosnuevelosnuevelosnueve..._

Jadeó y se tambaleó, llevándose una mano a la frente, viendo en su mente claramente la imagen.

Los nueve EVAS blancos, volando en círculos con sus tenebrosas alas sobre la pirámide de NERV, como buitres a punto de caer sobre su presa.

Una corazonada se hizo presente dentro de él. No era una sensación como la que tenía cada vez que se acercaba un Ángel, no. Era algo más humano. Una intuición.

Hoy sería el día.

Los nueve guías de los que había hablado Kaworu antes de su pelea. El último obstáculo para evitar de una vez por todas el Tercer Impacto llegaría aquí dentro de muy poco.

Estaba tan sumergido en pensar eso que tardó un rato en escuchar que las sirenas de alarma se habían encendido por todo NERV. Una voz frenética repetía una y otra vez por las bocinas "¡NOS ESTÁN ATACANDO!. ¡ATENCIÓN!. ¡NOS ESTÁN ATACANDO!"

Frunció el ceño al escuchar el aviso. _'Ya no queda ningún Ángel. ¿Acaso... SEELE tratará de usar a sus nueve EVAS para apoderarse de... Adán?'_ recordó que Kaworu había llamado al gigante blanco del subterráneo "Lilith" y había tenido intención de matarlo con tal de llegar al Primer Ángel, a pesar de que nunca lo había visto. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba seguro de que esto tan sólo era el principio de la última prueba de la que había hablado Kaworu justo antes de morir.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo de la habitación para comenzar a recorrer el largo trecho que lo separaba hasta su EVA. Era la única oportunidad que tendrían para hacerle frente a la producción en serie siendo ahora el único piloto capaz de manejar una Unidad.

Pero justo antes de darse la vuelta, su vista cayó una vez más sobre el rostro de la pelirroja. A pesar del alboroto, se sintió hipnotizado, cautivado por su belleza. Lentamente se le acercó más, hasta inclinarse levemente sobre ella, unos cuantos centímetros apenas separándolos.

"_Siempre habrá algo por lo que valga la pena luchar, aún si en ése momento no sabes qué es. Por eso, no te rindas nunca"_. Recordó las palabras de su madre cuando sin duda había... muerto por un instante dentro del EVA. Cerró con fuerza sus puños, haciendo crujir los huesos.

Por supuesto que ahora mismo sabía por qué valía la pena luchar. Y por ello no iba a rendirse. No ahora, no después de todo lo que había pasado. No se iba a permitir defraudarla.

Lentamente, se inclinó aún más hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de ella.

No fue un beso profundo, sino apenas un roce tierno e inocente, propio de un muchacho quien daba tímidamente por primera vez un beso. Se maravilló ante el contacto húmedo, suave y tibio con los labios de la chica. Durante un momento, tuvo la absurda idea de que al igual que en ésos relatos que había leído una vez, Asuka despertaría como lo haría la princesa durmiente luego de recibir el beso de su príncipe encantado.

El contacto no duró más de diez segundos cuando lo interrumpió al erguirse.

Asuka seguía profundamente dormida. Se permitió una leve sonrisa torcida a pesar de la situación, parte de él estaba decepcionado de que ella no hubiera abierto los ojos, pero otra parte de él se imaginó el griterío que daría la pelirroja conociendo su actitud al saber que le había robado lo que al parecer, había sido su primer beso. Si mal no recordaba eso era lo que le había dicho durante el apagón de NERV.

En éste momento no se sentía como un príncipe ni mucho menos. Tan sólo sabía que era alguien con un deber que cumplir y que muy probablemente daría su vida al realizarlo. Sintió que había sido algo muy egoísta de su parte el haberse aprovechado de la condición de la pelirroja al recordar que en la situación similar a la de antes del ataque del Séptimo Ángel se había detenido, pero si iba a morir, al menos no se arrepentiría al haber probado ya la dulce boca de una chica que ocupaba un lugar muy importante en su corazón.

Sin dudarlo un instante, salió corriendo por la puerta, con su destino claro en mente.

El EVA-01.

* * *

'_mierdamierdamierdamierda'_ era todo lo que podía pensar en éste momento. 

Desde que salió corriendo de la enfermería, había estado escuchando por los altavoces dispersos por todo NERV los constantes reportes de lo que parecía ser una invasión y la manera en que bloque por bloque de los Cuarteles Generales estaban siendo ocupados por las fuerzas enemigas.

Al principio, había estado escuchando lo que sin lugar a dudas eran explosiones y disparos, pero muy lejanos. No obstante, conforme había ido avanzando los sonidos se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes.

Así como los gritos y aullidos de dolor.

La tensión que había estado acumulándose en su ser de repente fue lo bastante intensa como para detenerlo de golpe cuando vio la primera serie de cadáveres al dar la vuelta en un pasillo. El sudor frío le bajó lentamente por la cara mientras contemplaba la horripilante escena.

Toda una docena o quizás más de cadáveres de empleados de NERV con el característico uniforme color crema habían acribillados sin misericordia alguna. Las paredes repletas de agujeros de bala así lo atestiguaban, algunos cuerpos habían recibido tantos disparos que literalmente se habían hecho pedazos. Varios trozos de concreto caídos del techo y las profundas magulladuras en una de las paredes con lo que sin duda eran restos... de lo que habían sido seres humanos sugerían que incluso habían usado granadas o algún otro tipo de explosivo contra ellos. Las grandes manchas de sangre que se extendían por todas partes lo habían dejado paralizado. Se llevó una mano a la boca al sentir la repulsión convertirse en náuseas tremendas ante la visión que tenía frente a sus ojos. El asco de mirar semejante desastre amenazó con revolverle el estómago pero en el último momento pudo evitar que sucediera, después de todo, sólo había bebido un vaso de agua. Era ahora cuando se alegraba de no haber visto nada sólido para comer cuando despertó.

Tragó saliva lentamente y trató de aligerar su agitada respiración. ¿Así era como iba a terminar esto?. ¿NERV se había enfrentado a los Ángeles... sólo para que el mismo hombre viniera a exterminarlos? Apretó los dientes en frustración, no podía creer que hubieran sobrevivido a tamaña guerra contra seres divinos y al final fuera el mismo hombre el que buscaba su destrucción a pesar de todas las veces en las que estaba seguro, habían salvado al mundo.

El sonido de otra serie de disparos no muy lejanos lo sacó de su parálisis y continuó corriendo por los pasillos, teniendo mucho cuidado de no pisar ningún cuerpo ni de pasar encima de un charco de sangre, ya era bastante malo que los invasores estuvieran recorriendo cada centímetro de los Cuarteles para eliminar al personal, lo que menos necesitaba era darles un rasgo inconfundible de huellas para que lo atraparan casi enseguida. La mayoría de los pasillos por donde pasó se encontraban también llenos de cadáveres y a oscuras al haber sido destruidas las lámparas que los iluminaban. El olor agrio de la sangre y lo desesperado de la situación le estaba poniendo al máximo el nivel de adrenalina, se sentía aún más nervioso que cuando peleaba en su EVA, de cierta forma, se sentía... desprotegido.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de estar corriendo, se detuvo un momento para apoyarse contra una pared en un lugar cubierto por las sombras y recuperar el aliento. Estaba jadeando. La carrera había sido extenuante y normalmente la habría podido seguir sin problemas, pero su estado actual implicaba un mayor esfuerzo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Ahora que lo pensaba, le parecía un milagro que aún no se hubiera cruzado con nadie dispuesto a pegarle un tiro en la cabeza en cuanto lo viera. Y hablando de eso, no fue sino hasta ahora que se dio cuenta de que justo a su derecha, pegado a la pared estaba un cadáver de otro empleado de NERV al cual, efectivamente le habían provocado un grave trauma cerebral, ya que le habían volado la cabeza. Una masa roja y viscosa estaba dispersa alrededor y salpicaba buena parte de la pared, los restos de cerebro y montones de astillas de hueso dando una muestra del desastre que las balas disparadas a quemarropa en la cara provocaban. Asqueado por el panorama, cerró a la fuerza los ojos, pero la imagen mental seguía presente a pesar de haber bloqueado su vista.

Estaba a punto de continuar por la esquina siguiente una vez que se recuperó cuando se le heló el corazón por el susto. Vio pasar a dos sujetos con el uniforme fácilmente reconocible de la JSSDF: traje de combate color azul oscuro, con chaleco antibalas y un casco cubriendo sus cabezas. Ambos tipos portaban lo que parecía ser un rifle de alto poder y sin duda estaban inspeccionando el área en busca de "sobrevivientes" para eliminar.

Los dos militares pasaron de largo sin siquiera dirigir la vista hacia donde él estaba.

Dejó escapar el aliento que ni siquiera había notado estar conteniendo en un suspiro de alivio. El haber estado en las sombras de momento le había salvado la vida, pero ya no podía ser tan imprudente, con el color de su camisa prácticamente estaba pidiendo a gritos que le dispararan.

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó nuevamente estática por los altavoces de NERV, creyó que se daría otro informe de la situación pero en lugar de eso escuchó algo que le hizo darse cuenta de que la situación era aún más grave de lo que pensaba.

"LA PRIORIDAD ES LA ELIMINACIÓN DE LOS ELEGIDOS EN EL ACTO. EJECUCIÓN DE TODO PERSONAL CIVIL AUTORIZADA", dijo una voz irreconocible.

'_Genial... Asuka...'_ fue lo que pensó al acto. Sin duda, si se trataba de la JSSDF entonces debían de tratarse de profesionales quienes conocían a la perfección los datos sobre los tres Elegidos que aún quedaban en NERV. Asuka aún seguía dormida en la enfermería... si la encontraban, seguramente...

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse de encima ésos pensamientos. No tenía caso preocuparse ahora por ella. Aún si podía regresar para estar a su lado no sería capaz de hacer mucho. Sin duda, sería mucho más útil en su EVA y además, dudaba que Misato dejara que Asuka se quedaran en la enfermería considerando lo grave de la situación.

Tranquilizándose un poco con su conclusión, continuó con pasos rápidos y silenciosos su avance. Lentamente asomó un ojo por la esquina que daba al pasillo donde había visto pasar a los soldados, pero al no ver ni rastro de ellos, decidió continuar por ahí. Si mal no recordaba, ésta era la ruta 47, el camino más corto y directo para que pudiera alcanzar las jaulas de los EVAS.

Llevaba recorriendo el lugar por unos pocos minutos cuando un fuerte sonido a su espalda lo paró en seco. Por un instante estaba seguro de que los soldados de la JSSDF habían regresado y le habían disparado pero no fue así, ya que no sentía ningún dolor y pudo escuchar el correr de algo... líquido derramándose rápidamente detrás de él. Se giró para ver qué estaba pasando y casi se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al ver que se trataba de más malas noticias.

La compuerta de seguridad reforzada se había sellado herméticamente, aislando el pasillo donde estaba. Pero eso no era todo, de diminutos agujeros en su superficie estaba manando un líquido espeso, como el cemento, pero de color café oscuro, el cual se solidificaba a una velocidad tremenda. Lo reconoció como la baquelita que utilizaba NERV a veces para cubrir a los EVAS durante los periodos en los que eran reparados. Hasta donde sabía, era un material sumamente resistente y muy difícil de quebrar. Durante un instante se preguntó el por qué lo estaban utilizando pero la respuesta le llegó al momento a la mente: sin duda éste no sería el único pasillo que sellarían a la fuerza con tal de contener a la JSSDF y ganar un poco de tiempo.

'_¡Demonios!'_ pensó mientras daba la vuelta y comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad con tal de poder llegar al otro extremo del pasillo. _'¡Si bloquean todas las rutas entonces no podré llegar a...!'_

Fue interrumpido cuando a escasos cinco centímetros de su cara, una compuerta se cerró de golpe, cortándole el acceso a la serie de elevadores que daban directamente a las jaulas de los EVAS en un trayecto de poco menos de tres minutos. Dando tumbos hacia atrás por la sorpresa, cayó de espaldas, pero se incorporó de inmediato al oír que la baquelita también empezaba a salir por ahí. Retrocediendo, dobló a la derecha en la primera intersección que encontró y siguió todo de frente al notar que toda la serie de compuertas del pasillo comenzaban a cerrarse y dejaban escapar la baquelita. Sin duda se estaba desviando mucho de su meta pero no podía hacer nada, si se quedaba aquí terminaría asfixiado al ser cubierto por completo por el material aislante.

¿Cuánto más corrió? No sabía decirlo pero para cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un recinto muy oscuro, que daba origen a un pasillo muy extenso que jamás recordaba haber visto pero que al menos ya no tenía compuertas de seguridad. Jadeando, se recargó contra la pared y pudo ver cómo el túnel por donde salió era sellado por completo y poco después escuchó el sonido de la baquelita derramándose al otro lado de la barrera. Dándose cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, inspeccionó el lugar.

Además del pasillo, no había mucho más, tan sólo una pequeña escalera metálica que daba a otra puerta de acero, sin duda alguna también cerrada. Al menos la zona debajo de las escaleras parecía ofrecer un buen escondite momentáneo mientras se recuperaba y planeaba su próximo movimiento, repasando en su cabeza una y otra vez lo que había aprendido de los planos de la gigantesca estructura de NERV para poder darse una idea de dónde rayos estaba y cuál era ahora la ruta más adecuada para llegar a su EVA.

El haber despegado la cabeza para comenzar a moverse hacia el refugio debajo de las escaleras fue lo que salvó la vida, ya que en cuanto lo hizo, una bala que no habría dejado mucho de su rostro se incrustó a una velocidad mortífera en la pared detrás de él. No gritó, pero la sorpresa del disparo le hizo cerrar instintivamente los ojos mientras alzaba en reflejo los brazos en un vano intento por cubrirse mientras escuchaba los pesados pasos apresurados de dos... no, de tres personas. No le costó mucho trabajo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Su suerte finalmente se había terminado.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró encañonado de frente por tres rifles de asalto de la JSSDF. "Localizado el objetivo Alpha. Damos paso a la eliminación del Tercer Elegido", dijo uno de los soldados por una radio portátil a la vez que los otros dos quitaban el seguro de sus armas con un chasquido.

Tragó saliva mientras involuntariamente se pegaba a la pared, sin atreverse a hacer nada, cualquier movimiento en falso y terminaría como coladera. Aún así, no cerró los ojos, sino que mantuvo lo que muchos habrían calificado como una expresión desafiante en la cara. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberse enfrentado ya tantas veces a la muerte cara a cara, lo mínimo que se había planteado desde antes de la pelea con Tabriz era que si llegaba, la aceptaría como un hombre, sin temor.

Después de todo, la muerte es algo natural en la vida, pero...

¿El medio por el cual estaba a punto de sucumbir ante ella también lo era?

Seguramente no, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para prepararse ante lo inevitable.

El soldado que habló por la radio la guardó en su cinturón repleto de compartimientos y de una funda colocada ahí sacó lo que parecía una pistola automática bastante pesada y le pegó el cañón directamente en la frente. No sabía mucho de armas de fuego, pero no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que a ésta distancia, su deceso estaba asegurado por completo.

"Lo siento niño, no es nada personal", dijo el soldado, con un deje de pena en la voz que indicaba que al menos el sujeto tenía una moral como para sentirse culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero seguramente eso no lo iba a detener.

En cuanto dijo ésas palabras, escuchó el sonido de un disparo. Por un momento estuvo seguro de que el sonido había provenido del arma que tenía en la cabeza, pero al _ver_ que el sujeto que le estaba apuntando caía estrepitosamente al suelo dando un gruñido al ser él quien recibía un tiro en el cráneo, giró la vista en dirección de donde había provenido el ataque. Los otros dos soldados de la JSSDF de la misma manera se voltearon con evidente sorpresa ante el inesperado asalto.

El corazón de Shinji dio un vuelco al ver a la carga por el pasillo con su arma de frente y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos a Misato, con una expresión muy seria en el rostro, una que jamás había visto en ella aún cuando estaba al frente durante el ataque de un Ángel. Los otros dos sujetos comenzaron a abrir fuego con sus rifles pero la Mayor rápidamente se movió a un lado sin aminorar la velocidad y disparó su propia arma.

Shinji vio la manera en que otro soldado era derribado al recibir dos disparos justo en el cuello y se derrumbaba como un saco de patatas. Misato seguía corriendo, aparentemente sin intención de detenerse. Se preguntaba qué tenía en mente cuando vio a la mujer saltar contra el último soldado, propinándole un tremendo rodillazo en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder hasta pegarlo contra la pared. La mujer de cabello morado no perdió ni un segundo y colocó el cañón, aún humeante de su arma, justo debajo de la barbilla del tipo.

"Lo mío tampoco es personal", dijo Misato, con una sonrisa torcida y una nota de sarcasmo en la voz.

Y apretó el gatillo.

La pared detrás del soldado instantáneamente se manchó de rojo, como si alguien hubiera arrojado una cubeta de pintura roja de forma errática sobre la superficie. El tipo lentamente se deslizó al piso, muerto, su sangre rápidamente formando un gran charco debajo de él.

"M-Misato..." susurró Shinji, algo temeroso ante la demostración de sangre fría de su tutora pero a la vez más feliz que nunca al verla y darse cuenta de que acababa de salvarle la vida.

La mujer se giró y al ver al muchacho, su expresión se suavizó un poco. No sonrió, pero se veía un poco más tranquila. Sólo un poco.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la mujer, mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Shinji, haciendo que éste diera un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentir el contacto sobre su herida vendada.

"E-eso creo..." jadeó, mientras se obligaba a desviar la mirada de los tres cadáveres.

Misato se le quedó viendo fijamente por un rato más hasta que se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección por donde había venido. "Anda entonces, vamos", sentenció.

"¿Q-qué..?. ¿A... a dónde?" preguntó Shinji mientras comenzaba a seguirla.

"¿Ibas al EVA-01, no es así? Pudimos verlo desde el Dogma Central gracias a las pocas cámaras de seguridad que aún no habían sido destruidas", dijo Misato sin darse la vuelta mientras apretaba el paso. "Fue una sorpresa que hayas despertado hace poco y una gran idea la que tuviste, pero tuvimos que cortarte el paso, si hubieras tratado de llegar a la Unidad-01 por la ruta 47, lo más probable es que te hubieran matado en el acto", sentenció.

Shinji recordó la manera en que le habían cerrado el camino poco antes de alcanzar el elevador que lo llevaría a las jaulas. No sabía por qué lo habían hecho. Tantas preguntas. Tantas dudas y el que ahora la JSSDF estuviera atacando los Cuarteles. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Sabía que tenía algo que ver con SEELE pero...

"Misato... ¿Qué... qué está pasando? Sé que estamos bajo ataque, pero... ¿La propia JSSDF?. ¿Por qué...?" fue interrumpido por la mujer.

"¡No te quedes atrás!. ¡Te lo explicaré en el camino!" gritó la Mayor. Era evidente que la situación hacía que Misato tuviera los nervios de punta. Shinji apenas y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parado al hacer las preguntas. Dando un respingo, se apresuró a seguir a la Mayor.

* * *

Se habían estado moviendo sigilosamente durante el trayecto. 

Misato los había guiado en silencio hasta una sección del estacionamiento de NERV. No era necesario el preguntar por qué. La cautela en éste momento era algo que no se podían dar el lujo de despreciar.

Al llegar a la entrada, Misato le había hecho una seña con la mano para que se quedara atrás. Shinji lo comprendió al instante al ver cómo alzaba su arma y disparaba rápidamente dos veces. Escuchó dos gruñidos y la caída de un par de cuerpos al piso, pero la Mayor no se movió. Parecía estar aguardando a ver si sus disparos no habían llamado la atención de más soldados.

Pasaron unos eternos diez segundos llenos de tensión en el aire hasta que Misato dio un suspiro de alivio, bajó su arma y comenzó a caminar hacia el aparcamiento. Comprendiendo que la situación estaba bajo control al menos en éste lugar, Shinji no perdió ni un segundo y la siguió.

Su vista automáticamente se posó sobre los dos cuerpos en el piso, ambos con un agujero en la cabeza que evidentemente, su casco no había servido para protección alguna. Se preguntó qué clase de balas eran las que estaba usando Misato para perforar de ésa manera la protección que llevaban los soldados en la cabeza con puntería asesina pero se interrumpió al ver cómo la mujer hacía a un lado uno de los cadáveres con un pie, se acuclillaba y se llevaba a los oídos los audífonos de una radio mucho más grande que la portátil que había visto usar al soldado que casi lo había aniquilado. Sin duda los dos militares la estaban usando para comunicarse o para escuchar los reportes de todo el escuadrón que estaba atacando.

Pudo escuchar el sonido de la estática mientras Misato iba cambiando y experimentando las frecuencias del aparato hasta dar con la correcta. Cuando escucharon una voz, los dedos de Misato se detuvieron al instante mientras él aguzaba el oído para escuchar mejor.

"_...¿Cuál es la situación del séptimo destacamento?. ¿Han llegado ya a la jaula? Cambio"_. Una serie de lo que parecía un intenso intercambio de disparos se escuchaba al fondo de la transmisión.

"_Afirmativo. Tenemos a 'morado' controlado. La inundación de baquelita no es ningún problema. La resistencia alrededor de la máquina no durará mucho..."_ la transmisión se interrumpió al haber sido la radio destrozada de una patada por parte de la Mayor.

"¡Mierda! Justo lo que me temía, sabía que no te iban a dejar subir al EVA-01, pero no esperaba que llegaran tan pronto a la jaula, y no creo que la unidad de ataque que colocamos cerca para que la defendiera dure mucho", dijo Misato entre dientes con frustración mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al fondo del estacionamiento.

"... ¿Entonces si yo hubiera...?" no terminó la pregunta.

"Así es", contestó Misato mientras se dirigía a su Alpine azul, el cual Shinji no había notado que estaba ahí. "Pensé que tratarían de cercar a los dos EVAS siendo ustedes, sus pilotos, su objetivo principal", Shinji recordó la manera en que habían anunciado por los altavoces que la prioridad a eliminar eran los Elegidos. "Dado que tomarían todas las rutas de acceso, si hubieras tratado de llegar por ahí es seguro que te habrían asesinado en cuanto pusieras un pie fuera del elevador, por eso envíe una escolta a defender al EVA-01. La Unidad-02 ya ha sido enviada al fondo del lago en el Geofrente, Asuka está dentro de ella. No importa lo fea que se ponga la situación, con el sistema de supervivencia activo ella puede quedarse ahí abajo escondida un largo tiempo, así que al menos ya no tienes que preocuparte por ella", dijo la Mayor mientras velozmente se sentaba en el asiento del conductor y abría las puertas para que Shinji también pudiera entrar. El muchacho sintió un alivio extremo al enterarse de que Asuka estaba a salvo.

"Teníamos pensado enviar a... Rei también en el EVA-02 pero no pudimos localizarla..." dijo Misato mirando de reojo a Shinji. El muchacho no sabía qué pensar al respecto al escuchar el nombre de la Primera Elegida. Después de haberse enterado de la verdad sobre ella, ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué sentir al respecto.

Cerró de golpe la puerta del asiento de copiloto a la vez que Misato encendía el automóvil y comenzaba a manejar con su característico estilo tan descuidado a pesar de lo estrecho del lugar para maniobrar.

"... Ya veo..." susurró el joven Ikari antes de alzar la vista y mirar directamente a Misato, "... aún así... tengo que ir al EVA-01. Si tengo que morir prefiero haciéndolo sabiendo que al menos intenté hacer algo para defendernos a haberme quedado sin hacer nada", dijo con voz fuerte.

Misato despegó la vista del camino sin siquiera frenar y lo miró directo a los ojos, "Así se habla. Démonos prisa", dijo con una sonrisa, a la vez que apretaba el acelerador hasta el fondo y el motor del auto rugía aumentando la velocidad.

* * *

Estaban descendiendo por un gran elevador cuando la mina N2 detonó. 

Misato le había dicho que dado que todas las rutas principales de acceso a las jaulas estaban bloqueadas luego de confirmarlo con Hyuga por la radio que llevaba en su auto con una frecuencia al parecer, aún no intervenida por la JSSDF, sería necesario dar un gran rodeo por la parte más profunda de los Cuarteles para poder llegar al EVA-01. Habían descendido hasta el último nivel del estacionamiento, pasando encima de varios cuerpos tanto de soldados como del personal de NERV con un chasquido enfermizo que hizo que Shinji sintiera una extraña repulsión, le horrorizaba el hecho de saber que eran propios seres humanos los que habían provocado ésas bajas pero decidió que de momento, lo mejor sería no dejar que se nublara su juicio, tal y como Misato lo estaba haciendo.

Ya podría lamentarse por todos los inocentes asesinados después.

Si es que él mismo tenía un después, claro.

El intercambio de disparos en el centro de mando se escuchaba muy intenso por la radio. La Mayor sólo había bajado un momento del auto al llegar frente a una compuerta gigantesca en el nivel más bajo del estacionamiento para pasar su tarjeta ID por el lector y abrir así la compuerta, sin duda, con ayuda del Teniente desde el centro de mando ya que en cuanto bajó sacó un teléfono celular y simplemente dijo "¡Quita el seguro de la puerta 158!". Dicho esto, la puerta de metal se abrió para revelar un gran compartimiento similar a una caja enorme de acero. Misato rápidamente subió otra al auto y lo metió dentro del espacio. No necesitó bajar de nuevo, ya que las puertas se cerraron automáticamente y comenzaron a descender. Llevaban al menos unos dos minutos bajando cuando escucharon por la radio la conversación en el Dogma Central que dio paso a la explosión.

"_¿Por qué no simplemente nos bombardean?. ¡Nuestras defensas están acabadas!"_ dijo la voz de Hyuga en un tono de fastidio.

"_Probablemente debido a que estamos justo encima del MAGI original. Seguro lo quieren conseguir intacto. No por nada trataron primero de controlarlo antes del ataque"_, sentenció Aoba. Pudieron escuchar un click que seguramente vino de meter un cargador nuevo en el arma que sin duda estaría utilizando el Teniente de cabello largo.

"_Ojalá tengas razón, sólo espero que no usen las minas N2"_, dijo Hyuga, con un leve deje de esperanza en la voz.

Casi en cuanto lo dijo, una explosión tremenda, mucho más fuerte a lo que NERV había recibido hasta el momento, provocó un estruendo monstruoso y sacudió todo el Geofrente. Misato lanzó una maldición a la vez que apretaba firmemente el volante del auto y le gritaba a Shinji "¡Sujétate fuerte!" quien sin dudarlo, se sujetó fuertemente al asiento como si la vida le dependiera de ello.

El terremoto duró al menos un minuto entero antes de que finalmente todo se tranquilizara. La radio emitió pura estática antes de volver a transmitir su señal.

"_...ías que abrir la boca..."_ dijo Aoba con enojo.

"_Sea cual sea su objetivo nada los va a detener"_, se atrevió a decir Makoto, al parecer temeroso de que si decía algo, otro ataque ocurriría para provocar lo que más se temía, y en efecto así fue.

Justo en ése momento, una serie de decenas, quizás una centena de explosiones se hicieron escuchar, ésta vez más cercanas, encima de los Cuarteles Generales. Seguramente ya no eran minas N2, sino misiles convencionales dado el estruendo relativamente más débil de cada explosión, pero que en su conjunto, sacudieron casi tanto el lugar como el primer ataque. Shinji soltó el asiento al notar que el auto ya no se sacudía tanto pero no pudo evitar pensar en algo; para recibir un ataque aéreo de ésa magnitud, había toda una ciudad entera en ruinas justo encima. ¿Acaso la mina N2 había...?

"¡Mierda! No pensé que se atreverían a usar eso. De seguro la mina borró del mapa por completo a Tokyo-3. El único consuelo que tenemos es que la ciudad ya estaba vacía, pero ahora el problema es que NERV está totalmente expuesto a cualquier tipo de ataque", dijo la Mayor a la vez que finalmente el elevador se detenía y comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus puertas.

"Misato... ¿Qué es lo que quieren?. ¿Por qué SEELE está haciendo esto?" preguntó finalmente Shinji frunciendo el ceño, sin querer realmente saber la respuesta.

Misato alzó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada muy extraña, ante la cual Shinji continuó, "Sé lo bastante como para estar casi seguro que todo esto es obra de ellos, todo ello gracias a... Kaji..." susurró.

"Ya veo..." dijo Misato en un tono de resignación antes de dirigir la vista al frente. Las puertas se abrieron y la mujer comenzó a acelerar, dejando boquiabierto a Shinji al ver lo primero que apareció en su vista.

El cementerio de EVAS que Ritsuko los había llevado a ver. Al parecer, iban sobre un puente increíblemente largo que cruzaba todo el siniestro lugar. Las cabezas gigantescas, vagamente familiares a la primera versión del EVA-00 que él conoció al tener una cubierta de placas amarillas y un ojo rojo gigantesco en el centro de la cara, estaban sostenidas sobre columnas vertebrales totalmente expuestas. La única diferencia eran los dos pares extras de ojos a cada lado que tenían, pero al mirar con más detenimiento, vio que varias tenían mucho más ojos diminutos o no tenían en absoluto. Tal y como la científica había dicho, fracasos, pero a él más bien le parecieron engendros. Había decenas de cabezas alrededor del puente, alzándose como si fueran tenebrosas flores, mirándolos fijamente.

Misato comenzó a hablar, "Planean iniciar el Tercer Impacto, usando a los EVAS en vez de los Ángeles".

"¿... Qué?" preguntó Shinji con voz ahogada. ¿SEELE estaba deseaba repetir la tragedia que eliminó a la mitad de la humanidad? No tenía sentido, después de todo, la guerra contra los Ángeles había sido para precisamente evitarlo. Decidiendo que lo mejor era escuchar toda la explicación, guardó silencio, permitiéndole a la Mayor continuar.

"Hace quince años, el Segundo Impacto fue provocado intencionalmente por seres humanos. Era la única manera de minimizar los potenciales daños, ya que tenían que reducir a Adán a un estado embrionario antes de que los otros Ángeles llegaran" siguió Misato.

Shinji recordó las fotos que Kaji una vez le mostró en el parque, la explosión en la Antártida y las cuatro gigantescas alas de luz. Pensó en los quince Ángeles que habían aparecido en Tokyo-3, la mayoría de ellos como Kaworu le había dicho, buscando a ése ser.

"Shinji, al igual que los Ángeles provienen de Adán, la humanidad desciende de una entidad llamada Lilith. Tú mismo la conoces bien, el gigante crucificado que viste hace ya tanto en el Dogma Terminal, el ser frente al cual peleaste contra Tabriz. Literalmente somos el Dieciochoavo Ángel. El resto de ellos son sólo diferentes posibilidades de lo que pudimos haber sido pero lamentablemente no podemos coexistir a pesar de ser básicamente lo mismo", dijo la mujer con un tono de amargura en la voz. Para Shinji la explicación no le pareció muy sorprendente como a cualquier otro le habría sido. Después de todo, en el cuarto del sistema sustituto Ritsuko y su padre les habían dicho que los EVAS eran humanos, siendo copias de Adán. Y si los Ángeles descendían del Primer Ángel entonces...

"Dado que todos los Ángeles que se habían predicho que vendrían han muerto, nosotros somos el último obstáculo para su plan. No estoy muy segura de qué es exactamente lo que van a hacer pero... escúchame bien Shinji, SEELE indudablemente usará a su producción en serie de EVAS para lograrlo y controlarlo. Si lo consiguen, será nuestro fin. La única forma de que salgamos vivos de ésta, y no me refiero sólo a ti, o a mí o a NERV, sino a toda la humanidad es que los destruyas. Usarán un sistema sustituto y..." fue interrumpida.

"Son nueve en total", finalizó Shinji, haciendo que Misato diera un resoplido en acuerdo. Así que por eso era que Kaworu se había referido a ellos como 'los guías de SEELE': para que pudieran controlar a su antojo el Tercer Impacto.

No se los iba a permitir.

Si dejaba que eso ocurriera, todo por lo que había pasado, todo por lo que había luchado, todo lo que sus seres queridos habían sufrido habría sido en vano.

Tragó saliva y apretó firmemente los puños. "Haré lo que pueda", dijo con una leve sonrisa muy tensa, cuando en ése momento la sintió.

Ésa presencia, tan potente y abrumadora le hizo jadear por un momento. Miró por la ventanilla del auto hacia el techo como si el hacerlo le ayudara a confirmarlo.

No podía ser, pero no había ninguna duda. Era la misma energía que el EVA-02 despidió cuando estaba siendo controlado por Tabriz. Pero ahora no se sentía la malignidad que el Ángel le había transmitido. No. Una vivacidad tremenda y una energía sumamente explosiva, propias únicamente de una persona a quien él conocía, eran irradiadas con una fuerza tremenda. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"¡Asuka!" exclamó lleno de felicidad.

"¿Eh?" gimoteó la Mayor, visiblemente confundida, desviando la mirada del camino hacia él.

* * *

En ése momento, en la superficie del Geofrente, iluminada por completo por los rayos del Sol gracias al boquete gigantesco dejado por la mina N2 que acabó con Tokyo-3, las fuerzas de la JSSDF estaban armando un gran alboroto. 

Una gigantesca flama en forma de cruz de un color blanco rojizo, muchísimo más grande y potente a la que emitían los Ángeles cuando morían, se alzaba de en medio del lago, envolviendo por completo a una embarcación de NERV que montaba guardia, su tripulación hacía ya mucho tiempo aniquilada.

Y cuando la flama se disipó, el buque comenzó a ser levantado lentamente por un gigantesco par de brazos rojos y naranjas.

Un total de cuatro ojos refulgentes infundió un miedo aterrador en los invasores de NERV quienes contemplaban asombrados la escena.

El Evangelion Unidad-02 había despertado y era evidente que su piloto estaba dispuesta a hacerles frente.

Dando un poderoso rugido gutural, la máquina roja comenzó su ataque.

* * *

"_¡EVA-02 en funcionamiento!. ¡Asuka despertó!. ¡Está viva!"_ oyeron decir por la radio a la Teniente Ibuki, frenética por la alegría y la emoción del suceso y no era para menos, aún si la JSSDF había desplegado todas sus fuerzas, no serían rival para un EVA en funcionamiento y dada la energía que Shinji podía sentir emanar tanto de la piloto y su Unidad, los militares seguramente la estaban pasando muy mal. Se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción. 

"Bien, parece que la suerte por fin nos empieza a sonreír. Ya era hora", dijo Misato con sarcasmo mientras pisaba el acelerador hasta el fondo, dejando atrás por fin el largísimo puente en medio del cementerio de EVAS que habían estado cruzando.

No obstante, la alegría de Shinji no duró mucho tiempo, ya que en muy poco tiempo los sintió. Nueve presencias, todas emitiendo claramente la misma energía que Tabriz había despedido justo cuando comenzó su ataque.

Finalmente estaban llegando los monstruos que le habían estado perturbando la mente luego de su absorción por el EVA-01. Apretando los dientes y jadeando ante la cantidad de poder que sentía, miró hacia arriba, en dirección de donde sentía la emanación de las energías. "¡Ya están aquí!" exclamó. _'¡No puede ser!. ¿Acaso cada uno tiene los datos de Kaworu?'_ pensó muy preocupado ante lo que sentía y recordando la que había sido su batalla más difícil de todas contra el Ángel final. En ésa ocasión casi lo mataron, y tan sólo había sido un enemigo. Aún si Asuka había despertado y estaba peleando mejor que nunca, ella sola simplemente no podría...

Misato lo volteó a ver para preguntarle a qué se refería y se llevó un buen susto al ver el rostro grave de Shinji y sus ojos brillar con fuerza, con las pupilas convertidas en un punto, mirando fijamente el techo del auto.

* * *

Fiel a los temores del Tercer Elegido, nueve gigantescos aviones de transporte, iguales a los que llevaron alguna vez al EVA-03 a Japón, estaban volando justo encima del Geofrente, todos llevando una mortal carga. 

Las cabinas del sistema sustituto, con la leyenda 'KAWORU' también enumeradas del uno al nueve fueron insertadas en los EVAS blancos, los cuales despertaron y liberando sus rostros similares a los de un reptil de sus anclajes, comenzaron a caer como un escuadrón de paracaidistas, cada uno sosteniendo una lanza enorme en su mano derecha.

De pronto, todos al unísono desplegaron sus siniestras alas y bajando suavemente, comenzaron a volar en círculos alrededor de la pirámide expuesta de NERV, como buitres a punto de caer sobre su presa.

Dicha presa siendo el EVA-02, el cual estaba parado desafiante enfrente de los Cuarteles, mirándolos con asombro, esperando su descenso.

* * *

"_No... no lo creo... Nueve EVAS acaban de ser lanzados directamente sobre el Geofrente¿Son la producción en serie?. ¡Están cercando a la Unidad-02!. ¿Piensan atacarnos con ellos?"_ dijo presa del pánico la Teniente Ibuki por la radio. Finalmente habían pasado por una serie de túneles hasta detenerse justo enfrente de otro elevador, pero por su estrechez, todo indicaba que no podrían subir con el auto. Los sonidos del intercambio de disparos se escuchaban muy cerca de donde estaban. 

"¡Maldición!", exclamó Misato a la vez que sacaba su teléfono portátil. "¡Maya!. ¡Dame una línea de comunicación con el EVA-02!... ¡No me interesa que esté o no intervenida, sólo hazlo!" rugió la Mayor por su teléfono celular. Al parecer la tímida Teniente hizo lo que ordenaron al acto, ya que muy poco después, Misato empezó a hablar. "No tenemos mucho tiempo Asuka, así que sólo te lo diré una vez. Destruye a todos los EVAS. Llevo conmigo a Shinji hacia su propia Unidad, muy pronto saldrá para ayudarte. Hasta entonces, buena suerte". Cortó la comunicación y luego dio paso a iniciar una nueva, "El EVA-01 puede utilizar la salida número veinte. ¿Verdad?"

Shinji ya estaba fuera del automóvil, esperando en extremo ansioso los acontecimientos que seguirían a continuación. Si no se daban prisa, Asuka...

"Entendido", lo interrumpió la voz de Misato a la vez que se abrían las puertas de acero del elevador y guardaba su teléfono. "Escúchame Shinji, una vez que salgamos del elevador llegaremos a la pasarela que da acceso a las jaulas a través del ascensor de emergencia. Hay todo un destacamento de la JSSDF ahí arriba así que pase lo que pase, no salgas hasta del elevador hasta que yo te lo diga. ¿Entendido? Y cuando te diga que corras, sólo limítate a hacerlo", le instruyó la mujer de cabello morado.

"D-de acuerdo", balbuceó el joven Ikari mientras entraban y el ascensor se ponía en marcha.

En menos de treinta segundos llegaron al lugar destinado y por alguna razón, estaban escuchando los sonidos de la intensa batalla en la superficie entre los EVAS series y la Unidad-02. Shinji se había sorprendido de sentir cómo una de las presencias desaparecía en un instante, quizás se había preocupado más de la cuenta o subestimado a Asuka, pero aún así...

Algo le daba un mal presentimiento.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta fueron saludados por una lluvia de balas que se impactó cerca de las paredes exteriores de la estructura. Tirándose al suelo, vio cómo Misato sacaba su arma y también abría fuego. No fue sino hasta entonces que notó que tan sólo había otros dos empleados de NERV de pie muy cerca de elevador, ambos con un rifle de asalto sin duda 'tomado prestado' de uno de los soldados de la JSSDF, en las manos.

"¡Mayor Katsuragi!" exclamó uno de ellos. Era un hombre alto, de alrededor de unos 30 ó 35 años de edad, con el cabello castaño algo enmarañado y sucio y con un rostro que si bien, no podría pasar al término de 'guapo' o 'atractivo', había que considerar la situación en la que estaba. Había más de una docena de cadáveres de empleados de NERV en el suelo, bañando todo en sangre. El haber visto a sus compañeros morir uno por uno debió de haber sido algo duro para él, así que supuso que seguramente su apariencia se había visto mejor en otras ocasiones. Gran parte de su uniforme estaba manchado de sangre, la cual no parecía ser la suya propia, sino más bien la de otras personas que le habían caído encima. Tenía la voz tensa y estaba jadeando, el rifle temblando levemente en las manos.

El otro sujeto ni siquiera se molestó en voltear, apoyado contra el barandal de la pasarela, disparó no una ráfaga, sino tiros únicos en sucesión, los cuales por increíble que fuera, al parecer dieron en el blanco, ya que se escucharon tres gritos que fueron silenciados y la ráfaga de balas se detuvo.

"¡Kai Sakurazuki a sus órdenes!" dijo, dando un saludo militar llevándose la mano derecha en línea recta hacia la frente, pero luego pasó su vista hacia el joven Ikari, agachado en el piso y su mirada se convirtió en una de curiosidad y sorpresa. "¿Él es... el Tercer Elegido?" preguntó. Shinji se limitó a asentir levemente, sin poder articular palabra debido al aspecto que tenía el hombre. "Es... todo un honor para mí conocerlo, joven Shinji", dijo cortésmente Kai, mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

"Hm... el gusto es mío, señor Sakurazuki, gracias por ayudarnos", replicó Shinji, esperando haber recordado y dicho bien el apellido del hombre. Kai se limitó a dar una ancha sonrisa la cual mejoró un poco su aspecto. "¡Para nada, es nuestro deber, y el haber conocido en persona por fin al héroe de NERV muy bien vale toda la mierda que hemos pasado ésta mañana!. ¿No es así, Takamichi?" dijo, volteando la cabeza hacia el otro hombre, el cual tenía el cabello negro pero no podían ver su rostro, ya que se limitó a dar un gruñido mientras montaba guardia con su arma.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que dígame Kai. ¿Es seguro para que él pueda cruzar?" preguntó directamente Misato gesticulando a Shinji.

Kai pareció tomarse su tiempo para pensar la respuesta, ya que dio un suspiro y comenzó, "Con todo respeto no sabría decirle Mayor. Cuando nos apostaron aquí esperábamos un gran ataque, pero no una oleada tan grande como la que pasamos, parecía que por cada uno de nosotros había diez o más soldados de la JSSDF, al final sólo Takamichi y yo pudimos resistir el ataque, pero... dudo que hallamos acabado con todos. Es probable también que se hayan retirado un poco para tratar de tendernos una trampa. Éstos tipos no son idiotas, saben que el Tercer Elegido tiene que pasar por aquí si quiere llegar a su máquina", finalizó con tono grave.

Se quedaron así hasta que...

"_¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_ el grito de batalla de Asuka que se escuchó por las bocinas los sacó del trance. Shinji sintió cómo otras dos presencias eran fulminadas de golpe. SiN poder soportarlo más, habló.

"Tengo que intentarlo, es un riesgo que debo correr para poder llegar al EVA", dijo, con desesperación en la voz. Ambos adultos se le quedaron mirando un momento hasta que Kai habló otra vez. "¿Una apuesta para jugarse la vida, eh? Me agradas cada vez más muchacho..." Dando un suspiro de resignación, continuó en un susurro, "Escuchen... Takamichi y yo dispararemos contra la salida donde estoy seguro que están apostados ésos malditos, cuando lo hagamos, corran directamente al elevador lo más rápido que puedan, sin detenerse. ¿De acuerdo?"

Shinji se le quedó viendo muy tenso al hombre. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que... darían sus vidas para que él pudiera llegar a su objetivo? No le parecía justo, tuviera o no que llegar al EVA no le parecía justo el que unas personas a quienes ni siquiera conocía estuvieran dispuestas a pagar el máximo precio por él...

"Muy bien", oyó decir a Misato, empuñando su arma en la mano derecha y cerrando firmemente la izquierda, aunque le pareció ver algo en ella antes de que lo hiciera. "Entonces, a la cuenta de uno... dos..."

"¡TRES!" gritó Kai quien instantáneamente se dio la vuelta y abrió fuego como si no hubiera un mañana junto con Takamichi en dirección a la abertura del pasillo a la derecha del elevador. En el mismo instante, Misato tomó de la mano bruscamente a Shinji y empezó a correr a toda velocidad. El joven Ikari si tambaleó un poco por la sorpresa de lo inesperado del movimiento pero rápidamente se ajustó al ritmo.

Diez metros, cinco metros... estaban a punto de llegar cuando la tan temida ráfaga de balas llegó. _Escuchó_ cómo Misato daba un grito de sorpresa y se temió lo peor, ya que la Mayor en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, lo tomó del brazo y como si no pesara nada, lo arrojó a través de la puerta con una fuerza increíble. Cayó de bruces en el suelo, en un pasillo oscuro en donde a escasos tres metros de distancia había un elevador con la leyenda 'R-20' pintada en la puerta, no obstante, no tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplarlo ya que segundos después, una explosión ensordecedora se hizo escuchar detrás de él, así como un jadeo de dolor.

Buena parte de la estructura del techo se vino abajo, levantando una nube de polvo que lo hizo toser un poco mientras comprobaba que no tuviera ninguna herida. Al parecer, había salido ileso a excepción del fuerte golpe que se llevó cuando Misato lo arrojó por la puerta, sin duda debido a que ella lo presintió y lo hizo para no dejar que ésa explosión...

Lo matara.

Pero si él había cruzado a salvo, entonces Misato...

Una vez que se disipó la nube de polvo, lo vio todo. Los escombros habían tapado por completo la puerta de acceso a la pasarela. Y sobresaliendo de ellos hasta la cintura, tirada sobre su estómago, yacía Misato enterrada, su brazo derecho también estaba sepultado por los escombros, pero la mano izquierda la tenía libre, extendida en el suelo.

A pocos centímetros de ella, estaba tirada su cruz de plata, manchada en la sangre de la mujer, la cual se extendía rápidamente por todo el suelo. Así que eso era lo había sostenido en la mano momentos antes de salir corriendo por la pasarela. ¿Por qué se la había quitado? Hasta donde él sabía, ella jamás se quitaba ése objeto de encima.

"Shin...ji..." dijo en apenas un susurro agonizante la mujer, "A partir de aquí... estás solo. Deberás tomar tú mismo las decisiones... nadie podrá ayudarte en eso..."

¿Por qué ésas palabras se escuchaban tan dolorosamente familiares?

"_Un día, llegará el momento en que tendrás que decidir y hacer las cosas por tu cuenta"._ El último consejo que Kaji le dio en ésa cinta para su SDAT. Recordarlo ahora mismo era tan doloroso...

"_¡SHINJI, ERES UN IDIOTA!. ¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS!. ¡SUBE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!. ¡DÓNDE QUEDÓ EL HÉROE INVENCIBLE QUE PROMETIÓ QUE PELEARÍA ÉL SOLO ANTES DE QUE YO LO HICIERA!"_ los gritos llenos de rabia y energía de Asuka se hicieron escuchar antes de que sintiera ser silenciadas otras dos emanaciones de poder de los EVAS series.

"Anda... ve con ella... te ésta esperando..." dijo Misato con una débil sonrisa, mientras la sangre seguía expandiéndose a su alrededor "... no dejes que nada ni nadie decida por ti... tienes que afrontar las opciones que tú creas y sus consecuencias. Te he visto crecer desde que llegaste aquí... y no puedo decir que me sienta muy orgullosa de mi papel como tu tutora, ya que... has sido tú quien ha madurado solo pero... sé que sabrás hacer lo correcto... ¿Sabes...?" dijo la Mayor, con un inconfundible tono de miedo en la voz, al estar consciente de lo que le estaba pasando, las lágrimas fluyendo lentamente de sus ojos, "tú y Asuka fueron... como los hijos que siempre quise tener... sólo espero que algún día... puedas perdonarme por todo el sufrimiento que te hicimos pasar a ti, a Asuka... a Rei..."

Y así, dando su último aliento de vida, Misato Katsuragi dejó éste mundo para seguir adelante.

Shinji se quedó congelado, asimilando las palabras de la Mayor, los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas hasta que después de segundos que le parecieron horas, su mano se posó sobre la cruz de plata y la tomó.

"Misato..." dijo, mientras se incorporaba y se la colgaba en el cuello, quedando así el ornamento a la mitad de su pecho, la sangre manchándole un poco la camisa blanca.

"Te prometo que... no te defraudaré, ni a ti, ni a Asuka, ni a todos los que han creído en mí", susurró. Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y rápidamente accionó el elevador.

* * *

El trayecto en el elevador duró poco menos de un minuto, durante el cual sintió desaparecer otras dos presencias, pero cuando las puertas se abrieron, el alma se le vino a los pies. 

Sin duda era la jaula del EVA-01 pero...

La baquelita lo cubría por completo, no tenía ningún acceso a la cabina.

La desesperación lo consumió por dentro al darse cuenta de que aún había sido capaz de llegar a la Unidad-01, no tendría ningún caso, por más que lo deseara ésta vez, no podría pilotearla.

"¡POR QUÉ!. ¡POR QUÉ LAS COSAS TIENEN QUE SER ASÍ!" gritó lleno de frustración mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el barandal.

¿Acaso no iba a ser capaz de ayudar a Asuka?. ¿Después del sacrificio de Kaji, de Rei, de Misato?. ¿No sería capaz de evitar el Tercer Impacto? Gracias a ése conocimiento había sido capaz de seguir adelante pero ahora...

No podía hacer nada...

Era un completo fracaso.

"_¡NO VOY A PERDER!. ¡MAMÁ ME ESTÁ CUIDANDO!. ¡NO PUEDO PERDER!"_ los gritos de Asuka hicieron reaccionar a Shinji.

"Mamá..." susurró y alzó la vista.

"_¡ÉSTE ES EL ÚLTIMO!"_ nuevamente oyó decir a Asuka por las bocinas, y no había duda, la octava presencia acababa de ser eliminada y la última se estaba debilitando vertiginosamente. Pero entonces, jadeó al percibir cómo una de las presencias que había sido aniquilada inicialmente, se reactivaba, con una fuerza y potencia muy superiores a las que emanaban al inicio de la batalla. _'¡No es posible!. ¿Son capaces de regenerarse?. ¡Asuka!'_ pensó, presa del pánico pero mientras más le daba vueltas, mayor sentido tenía para él, después de todo, la energía que emanaban era idéntica a la de Tabriz, un Ángel... y los Ángeles tenían ésa odiosa habilidad.

"_¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_ el terrible grito de dolor emitido por la pelirroja le heló el corazón a Shinji, quien percibió cómo la energía del EVA-02 finalmente se terminaba, al parecer, debido a que había estado peleando usando únicamente la batería interna de reserva.

Horrorizado, sintió cómo todos y cada uno de los ocho EVAS restantes se accionaban de nuevo lentamente, su poder multiplicándose y superando por mucho al que habían demostrado inicialmente.

Sin saber muy bien por qué comenzó a hablar.

"¡Mamá!. ¡Por favor!. ¡No permitas que esto pase!. ¡Le juré que la protegería, que la ayudaría en todo momento!. ¡No me dejes aquí sin hacer nada!. ¡No después de todo por lo que hemos pasado!. ¡No puedo dejar que termine así!" gritó en dirección al titán púrpura, las lágrimas fluyendo por sus ojos.

Como por arte de magia, el lugar comenzó a temblar y Shinji se quedó estupefacto al ver que la barrera de baquelita se quebraba fácilmente al ser destruida por un gigantesco brazo morado, el cual salió disparado hasta estrellarse justo en la pared detrás de él, esquivando al joven Ikari por escasos centímetros de distancia.

"¿Mamá?" preguntó Shinji al ver que el rostro del EVA lo estaba mirando fijamente y enseguida comprendió la invitación. Subiendo por el brazo, fácilmente podría alcanzar la cabina de contacto y una vez así...

Rápidamente, comenzó a trepar, maravillado de que sus súplicas hubieran surtido efecto. Sabía que su madre estaba dentro del EVA, pero de lo que dudaba era de su nivel de consciente y percepción del exterior. Quizás... sólo quizás en una situación desesperada, en la que dejaba ver los deseos más puros de su corazón, la Unidad-01 era capaz de responderle sin necesidad al parecer de estar dentro de ella.

"Gracias... mamá", dijo, mientras montaba la cabina sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

De ninguna manera iba a dejar morir a Asuka.

* * *

Accionando los controles manuales dentro de la cabina, la insertó y encendió al EVA. 

Sintió un vínculo muy distinto a todas aquellas veces en las que había subido a pelear. No estaba siendo forzado, ni tampoco estaba dominado por una sed de sangre, la desesperación era palpable pero no dominante.

"¡ASUKA!" gritó por el comunicador a la vez que accionaba los controles de la Unidad-01.

Y así, exactamente a las 11:57am el Evangelion Unidad-01 despertó por completo.

Con una explosión de poder fuera de éste mundo, se hizo la luz.

Continuará...

**Capítulo 13 – Renacimiento**

"¡No quiero morir!"

"_**Vive..."**_

"_**No te dejaré morir..."**_

"_**Vive fuerte..."**_

"_**Vive honesta..."**_

"_**Vive valiente..."**_

"_**No mueras".**_

"¡NO QUIERO MORIR!"

Simples palabras, pero que marcan la resurrección del EVA-02 y la Segunda Elegida en la hora más oscura de NERV.

¿Pero su determinación y fuerza renovadas serán suficientes para vencer a los nueve?

* * *

Notas del autor: 

La fecha fue sacada del doujin RE-TAKE. Año 2016 dado que al parecer en lo que he visto, pasa un año o poco más desde la llegada de Shinji a Tokyo-3 hasta los eventos de The End of Evangelion. Si hacen cuentas con los periodos de tiempo que he puesto en la historia, más o menos coincide.

Los eventos que suceden aquí claramente son los referentes a lo que pasa en la película aunque con una serie de cambios que yo mismo le metí a la historia. Hay que tener en cuenta que los títulos de éste capítulo y el que sigue son en honor a "Death and Rebirth" (¿son capaces de ver la simbología a la que me refiero con los dos títulos?). Sin duda, lo más difícil de éste capítulo fue escribir todo lo referente a la invasión desde la perspectiva del Tercer Elegido, ya que la verdad, mis ansias por escribir el siguiente capítulo me estaban distrayendo bastante (el EVA-02 contra los series... ¡Qué batalla!). La muerte de Misato fue inspirada por una página en "Boku no Evangelion 2", un doujin de Studio Kimigabuchi (los mismos de RE-TAKE). ¿Que por qué la maté? Buena pregunta, y antes de recibir cualquier tipo de queja y/o similar, mejor esperen a que termine la historia y lo explicaré todo en las notas finales.

Gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura y correciones del capítulo así como a Richardtc, RFSD, LJ-90 y a klasnic por sus comentarios. En otras cosas, últimamente he estado picado leyendo el manga de 'Mahou Sensei Negima' de Ken Akamatsu (bien conocido por su obra 'Love Hina') y todo lo que puedo decir es que está muy recomendable, vale mucho la pena checarlo. En fin, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, el cual seguramente será el 1 de 'Un Ángel Involuntario'.

Comenzado el 13 de Octubre del 2006

Terminado el 27 de Octubre del 2006


	14. Renacimiento

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Las Alas del Corazón**

**Capítulo 13: Renacimiento**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Todo era oscuridad. 

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que la horripilante escena repitiéndose sin cesar de ella, apenas una niña de no más de cinco años entrando a la habitación del hospital para ver a su... madre colgando del techo, había dejado de manifestarse.

Los ojos de color rojo oscuro, cargados de un poder tremendo, habían desaparecido y con ellos, la ilusión. Al hacerlo, la escena a su alrededor se había quebrado en un millón de fragmentos, como su sueño con el Quinceavo Ángel lo había hecho al hacerse pedazos, como si su sustancia hubiera estado hecha de cristal.

No estaba segura de cómo lo sabía, pero algo le decía que el sujeto que la había dejado en éste estado había sido eliminado. Era lo único que podía explicar el por qué ya no estaba bajo su poderío.

Pero no había despertado.

Ahora simplemente flotaba suavemente en la nada, incapaz de hacer nada. No podía ni siquiera distinguir arriba o abajo, todo su sentido de dirección estaba atrofiado por completo al carecer de cualquier objeto o cosa para orientarse.

La oscuridad a su alrededor comenzó a aterrarla, al pensar que muy pronto se vería engullida por ella para siempre. La sensación era tan opresiva que sintió que se asfixiaba poco a poco, y por más que agitaba los brazos y piernas, no parecía capaz de salir a flote.

A pesar de ello, trató de calmarse. El miedo en éste momento no le podía ayudar para nada más que acentuar su confusión y desconocimiento sobre la situación. Comenzó a respirar profundamente y su agitación se calmó sólo un poco al jadear pesadamente, tratando de llenarse los pulmones de aire. Podía sentir el acelerado latir de su corazón martillar en sus oídos, dándole al menos un sonido que estaba segura, era real.

'_¿En dónde... estoy?'_ pensó, deseando poder salir del horripilante lugar.

"**_...en... ven..."_** una voz, muy cálida y familiar se hizo escuchar, sobresaltándola más de lo que esperaba, principalmente al pensar que estaba sola en éste lugar.

"**_No estás sola... ven..."_** llamó nuevamente la voz, corrigiendo su pensamiento.

Confundida, miró a su alrededor en todas direcciones, tratando de ubicar el lugar de donde provenía el llamado Absurdamente pensó que así era como debía ser estar en el espacio exterior, ya que sin dificultad alguna, su cuerpo al flotar podía girarse en la dirección que quisiera, sin necesidad alguna de esforzarse.

Y de repente lo vio. No sabía cómo era posible, pero había un punto de luz, brillando en medio de la inmensa e infinita negrura que la rodeaba.

No recordaba haberlo visto antes, de eso estaba segura.

"**_Ven..."_** llamó nuevamente la voz. No había duda, provenía del diminuto punto luminoso.

Dirigiéndose hacia él, le dio la impresión de estar nadando, al moverse pataleando suavemente, casi sin esforzarse, en ésa dirección. Decidida a seguir la voz que la estaba llamando, pensó que no tenía nada que perder. Tenía la esperanza de que la voz la estuviera guiando en la dirección adecuada para salir del lugar que la había atormentado por lo que le había parecido una eternidad.

* * *

Lentamente fue recobrando los sentidos. 

Sentía todo el cuerpo entumido y notó que estaba hecha un ovillo, abrazándose a sí misma, de la misma forma en que lo haría un bebé.

Abrió perezosamente los ojos y lo primero que notó fue que estaba de cabeza, por un instante pensó que el haber seguido la luz brillante no había servido de nada. Pero se percató de algo más que la hizo desechar ésa idea.

La oscuridad ya no era total.

Y luego, notó que estaba en la cabina de contacto de su EVA. Un vistazo a las cámaras a sus lados le indicó que se encontraba bajo el agua. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Sentía que habían pasado siglos desde que estuvo aquí.

"... Estoy viva..." susurró, como para comprobarlo, pero incapaz de moverse.

A lo lejos, escuchó unas detonaciones sordas, la procedencia del ruido indicó que muy probablemente su fuente estaba encima de ella.

Se estaba preguntado apenas qué podía estar sucediendo cuando la primera carga de profundidad estalló, tan cerca de ella que le lastimó los oídos. Luego toda una serie más de explosiones acompañó a la primera.

Sintió como un pesado objeto en particular chocaba con la cabeza de su EVA y al rebotar, detonó, sacudiendo muy violentamente la cabina.

Instantáneamente gritó aterrada y se llevó las manos a la frente, encogiéndose, como para tratar de protegerse de los sonidos, los cuales no disminuyeron, al contrario. Las explosiones se habían multiplicado y se oían muy cerca, sacudiendo y haciendo temblar el lugar donde estaba.

"... No quiero morir..." susurró. Fueron las únicas palabras que se le ocurrieron y sin lugar a dudas, le parecían las correctas.

Afuera, las explosiones continuaron sin piedad, llenándola cada vez más de miedo y terror al darse cuenta de que fuera lo que fuera que estaba pasando, alguien sin duda alguna quería acabar con ella.

"No quiero morir... No quiero morir... No quiero morir... No quiero morir... No quiero morir... No quiero morir..." repitió una y otra vez, como un mantra, pausando entre explosión y explosión. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? Justo cuando apenas acababa de despertar su de horrible sueño...

"**_... no puedes morir..."_**, una voz, la cual reconoció como la que escuchó al estar atrapada en su sueño oscuro y que fue la que la guió para poder despertar, se hizo oír. Pero la diferencia radicaba en que estaba vez, no parecía venir de su mente, sino de otro lugar.

Casi como si... el EVA le estuviera hablando.

La voz se oía débil, muy lejana, pero a cada segundo que pasaba parecía estar ganando fuerza, ya que cada vez se oía más cerca que antes.

"No quiero morir..." continuó susurrando. Afuera, las explosiones seguían oyéndose, cada vez más y más fuertes. Acercándose más y más a ella.

"**_Tú no puedes morir. Aún estás viva"_**, decía la voz.

"¡No quiero morir...!" dijo, ésta vez un poco más fuerte, a la vez que la voz parecía hacerlo también, al resonar ahora por toda la cabina. "¡No quiero morir!" cada vez más segura de sus palabras.

"**_Tú no puedes morir. Aún estás viva"_**, oyó de nuevo, ahora segura de que el tono era el de una... ¿Mujer?

"¡No quiero morir!" dijo en voz alta a la vez que escuchaba a la... presencia decir algo más, con un tono firme y lleno de resolución, pero a la vez cargado de una ternura que no recordaba haber recibido nunca.

"_**Vive..."**_

"_**No te dejaré morir..."**_

"_**Vive fuerte..."**_

"_**Vive honesta..."**_

"_**Vive valiente..."**_

"_**No mueras".**_

"_**¡DEBES VIVIR!"**_

"¡NO QUIERO MORIR!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas y _sintió_ cómo su mente y corazón se abrían de lleno con los de máquina. De la manera en que el tipo que la dejó dormida le comentó cuando se lo encontró en el sanitario que debía hacerlo.

Al hacerlo, tuvo una visión. Estaba en una especie de bosque en las orillas de una playa, sosteniendo el pequeño chimpancé de peluche que siempre había llevado consigo de niña. Pudo oler el aroma limpio, puro y salino del mar, y escuchar su suave y tranquilizador oleaje. Moviéndose entre los árboles que la rodeaban, se acercó a la vasta extensión de agua, para contemplarla. Siempre le había fascinado el mar.

Y justo enfrente de ella, la vio. Una mujer con el cabello corto, a la altura de los hombros; colocada de espaldas, llevando un vestido rosa y contemplando la extensión líquida.

Notó con gran emoción el cabello de la mujer.

Tan rojo como el de ella.

Una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro al reconocer a la persona.

"¡Mamá!" gritó.

La mujer se volteó y en efecto, Sohryu Kyoko Zeppelin la contempló, agachándose un poco y abriendo ampliamente los brazos, con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su propio rostro, incitándola a lanzarse hacia ella para darle un abrazo.

"¡Mamá!. ¿Siempre has estado aquí?" se oyó a sí misma decir, con la voz chillona de un infante pero no le extrañó en nada eso, lo único que notaba era que estaba corriendo con todas las fuerzas que sus pequeñas piernas podían invocar hacia su madre.

La mujer asintió levemente, sin que su sonrisa se borrara nunca de su cara.

Y justo cuando se lanzó a sus brazos y pudo sentir el tan añorado contacto, la visión se esfumó de su mente.

Pero no la sensación.

"¡Mamá!" exclamó la Segunda Elegida con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

En cuanto dijo ésa palabra, los ojos del EVA se activaron, iluminando sus cuatro visores verdes con una potencia increíble y una energía que nunca antes había desplegado.

* * *

Dentro del EVA-02, Kyoko sonrió. 

Había visto que la situación se había vuelto crítica para NERV, en parte por los pensamientos que pudo ver cuando Tabriz la dominó y por lo que estaba pasando de momento.

Pero no se esperó algo como esto.

La... masacre que estaban sufriendo era terrible e inhumana.

Recordó con tristeza que ni los quince Ángeles que aparecieron habían provocado tanto daño como el mismo hombre.

Se alegró cuando enviaron a Asuka dentro de la cabina, sin duda como medida de precaución para garantizar su seguridad e incluso reforzarla al mandar la máquina al fondo del lago del Geofrente.

Pero su alegría no había durado mucho al notar que Asuka aún seguía perdida dentro de sí misma. Sin duda por culpa de lo que su... recipiente casi vacío le había provocado cuando era una niña.

Se había sentido muy mal por ello y arrepentido en lo más profundo de su ser, por lo que esforzándose como nunca antes lo había hecho, _tocó_ la mente de la Segunda Elegida, con la intención de guiarla fuera del mundo tan oscuro en que Tabriz la había sumergido.

Se sintió aliviada al ver que la chica despertaba, pero parecía que la situación solamente empeoraba, ya que notó las cargas de profundidad que comenzaron a caer sobre ellas.

Si no se movían, eran un blanco muy fácil. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que uno de los explosivos golpeara un lugar fatal de la máquina.

De nueva cuenta, se concentró para contactar la mente de la chica, pero con su sólo deseo y esfuerzo de hacerlo no habría sido posible. El que la mente de Asuka ahora estuviera despierta significaba que se encontraba en un plano muy distinto a cuando la guió anteriormente, por lo que por más que quisiera no podría hacerla reaccionar.

Pero cuando había estado a punto de resignarse, sintió algo dentro del EVA. Un... residuo de los poderes de Tabriz. ¿Cómo era posible que la presencia del Ángel final aún estuviera dentro de ella? Ni siquiera estaba segura de que se tratara de un residuo... sin duda se sentía muy débil pero emitía una energía constante.

Casi como si una parte de el del Libre Albedrío aún siguiera ahí.

¿Quién demonios había sido exactamente el Ángel final? Durante su tiempo con él había visto lo enigmático del muchacho. ¿Acaso esto era... obra del Ángel?. ¿Deliberadamente había dejado algo de él dentro del EVA-02?. ¿Por qué razón?. ¿Para asegurar su continuidad en éste plano? No lo sabía, pero era poco probable que lo volvieran a ver, el hijo de Yui lo había derrotado de una forma espectacular, decisiva y total.

Desechando ésos pensamientos de momento inútiles, hizo uso del vago poder del Ángel para _contactar_ de nueva cuenta la psique de Asuka.

Recordándole el deseo de vivir.

Su corazón se llenó de una alegría tremenda cuando en una escena recreada por la mente de Asuka, pudieron tocarse una vez más después de tanto tiempo.

Sólo fue un instante, pero fue más que suficiente para ambas.

Sintiendo la felicidad y alegría de Asuka irradiar como un pequeño Sol dentro de la cabina, supo que su trabajo estaba hecho. La conexión que acababan de establecer era tan grande, tan fuerte...

Ni siquiera su corto tiempo cuando Tabriz la usó podía compararse al vínculo que en éste momento ambas compartían. Estaba segura de que en ésta ocasión, el EVA-02 demostraría un poder incluso mayor al de cuando el Ángel final la utilizó.

Uniendo su espíritu con el de su piloto, el EVA-02 se activó con una emisión brutal de energía, listo para defenderse y acabar con sus agresores.

* * *

Se incorporó, totalmente ausente al resplandor del pilar de brillante luz blanca y roja que la rodeaba por completo. Quería moverse, ser libre, disfrutar de lo que acababa de encontrar en el éxtasis que sentía por primera vez ante su conexión con la máquina. Un vínculo muy especial y tan poderoso que le daba la sensación de ser capaz de lograr lo que fuera. 

Y nada la iba a detener.

Ni siquiera el gigantesco objeto encima de ella, el cual levantó sin dificultad alguna para apartarlo de su camino.

Una vez que emergió lentamente a la superficie, pudo darle un vistazo rápido a sus alrededores. Tokyo-3 prácticamente ya no existía al ver el boquete encima de ella donde debería de haber estado la ciudad y todo NERV estaba siendo azotado por las fuerzas de la JSSDF, las cuales inmediatamente apuntaron todas sus armas y artillería contra ella, mientras una ligera llovizna, producto del agua que saltó por lo cielos ante el resplandor, caía suavemente sobre ellos.

¿Por qué rayos los estaban atacando? No lo sabía y tampoco le importaba.

Pero no iba a permitir que unos sujetos como estos la vencieran. No ahora que por fin sabía la verdad.

La gigantesca embarcación de NERV se partió en tres trozos al ser sostenida únicamente por dos puntos y no tener todo su peso distribuido a lo largo de su base como estaba diseñada.

El chasquido del metal al quebrarse significó la señal para que la artillería del ejército comenzara su ataque. Asuka giró la vista hacia la colina de donde venía la primera oleada de misiles y se encogió un poco, usando el barco a manera de escudo, el cual efectivamente recibió la gran mayoría de los ataques en su cubierta mientras que el resto caía inofensivamente al agua.

Ni uno solo la tocó.

Esto tenía que ser una broma. ¿Pensaban detenerla de una forma tan patética? Iba a demostrarles que necesitarían mucho más que eso para vencer a la Segunda Elegida, Sohryu Asuka Langley y a su Unidad-02.

"¡AAAAHHHH!" gritó mientras haciendo uso de sus fuerzas, arrojaba el objeto que sostenía en dirección a la colina donde estaban apostadas las unidades de lanzamisiles. La superficie líquida del lago se agitó salvajemente, casi como si estuviera siendo azotada por una tormenta de alta mar ante el alboroto que se estaba desarrollando.

El barco se estrelló de lleno exactamente donde estaban apostadas las unidades de artillería y pareció doblarse en sus tres fracturas que sufrió poco después de ser alzado por el gigante rojo. Se quedó así por unos segundos, como congelado en el aire antes de que estallara e instantes después, sucediera lo mismo con las unidades de ataque y sus municiones contra las que había chocado.

Una explosión tremenda lo iluminó todo en una luz roja y naranja, rematada por una enorme columna de humo negro que comenzaba a alzarse lentamente del lugar de la explosión.

'_¡Mamá! Mamá, ahora lo entiendo'_, pensó la Segunda Elegida con una sonrisa confiada al ver el resultado de su ataque y escuchaba la señal de 'Advertencia' que apareció parpadeando en su cabina.

Una lluvia de misiles cayó sobre ella pero, flexionando un poco las rodillas, dio un portentoso salto, esquivando por completo el ataque.

'_¡Siempre has estado aquí!'_ pensó, mientras evitaba ágilmente en el aire las explosiones y los proyectiles que llovían sobre ella.

Casi como si estuviera bailando.

Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no vio a los dos VTOL que lanzaron un pesado misil aire-aire cada uno en su dirección.

'_¡Me has estado protegiendo!. ¡Siempre has estado cuidándome!'_ pensó, con una enorme sonrisa de pura felicidad en el rostro, a la vez que caía pesadamente y aterrizaba sobre un destacamento de efectivos de la JSSDF, aniquilando a los desgraciados ya fuera por el impacto o por la lluvia de metal y escombros que cayó encima de ellos y enterró a los pocos sobrevivientes.

Ni siquiera sintió el misil que se estrelló de lleno en su cara y el que luego detuvo con su mano.

Estaba demasiado ocupada sonriendo.

"¡Siempre, siempre hemos estado juntas!. ¡Mamá!" dijo, antes de erguirse nuevamente tras la explosión del ataque, sin haber recibido un solo rasguño.

Siguió avanzando a paso lento y seguro en contra de sus agresores. VTOLS, tanques e incluso soldados de infantería armados con bazookas le estaban disparando todo lo que tenían. Dio una leve risa ahogada, la situación le pareció irónicamente similar a la que ella había tenido contra el Catorceavo Ángel, semejantes ataques habían sido completamente inútiles contra el monstruo.

De la misma manera que ahora lo eran con ella.

Todos los proyectiles eran repelidos al rebotar en la portentosa armadura del EVA rojo, siendo completamente inútiles para detener el avance lento pero seguro y mortal para ellos de la pelirroja.

O al menos eso pensó, ya que de repente escuchó la tan familiar alarma en su cabina de la activación automática de la batería interna de su EVA.

"Mierda..." susurró mientras miraba de reojo al contador que comenzaba su marcha atrás velozmente. Así que al menos alguien de la JSSDF había tenido los sesos suficientes como para atacar el punto vulnerable del Evangelion. Bien, no importaba realmente, no iba a necesitar ni cinco minutos para barrer a toda la fuerza de ataque enemiga.

Un EVA en funcionamiento prácticamente era invencible si se usaban medios tan convencionales como estos para atacarlo.

Expulsó lo que quedaba del cable de su espalda para obtener una mayor maniobrabilidad y no le estorbara. "No me interesa el cable de energía. ¡Aún me quedan doce mil placas de armadura fortificada!" dijo, a la vez que apenas y sentía cosquillas en sus hombros y pecho cuando unos cuantos misiles disparados por VTOLS se estrellaban en esas partes de su EVA.

Dio una sonrisa confiada. "¡Y tengo mi Campo-AT!" gritó a la vez que agitaba el brazo derecho en un amplio arco, como recordaba que Shinji lo hizo al salvarla del Ángel que penetró por completo el Geofrente. Una pared naranja hexagonal se manifestó del tamaño del arco que trazó y salió disparada contra las unidades aéreas, destrozándolas por completo en una serie de explosiones.

Y hablando del baka... ¿Dónde rayos estaba?. ¿Y la Niña Modelo? No es que los necesitara para acabar con estas basuras pero...

"¡Jamás lograrán vencerme!" gritó, mientras daba un manotazo contra otro VTOL que se atrevía a seguir disparándole. O eran controlados por máquinas o su piloto simplemente era un suicida consumado, era una tontería ver que las cada vez más escasas fuerzas de la JSSDF se atrevieran a seguir atacando a pesar del resultado nulo que estaban obteniendo. El golpe fue demoledor y medio aparato quedó flotando en el aire pero justo antes de que cayera, el EVA-02 lo tomó por la cola.

"¡JAMÁS LO LOGRARÁN!" continuó y como si fuera un garrote, agitó su improvisada arma contra otro VTOL que se encontraba a su espalda, destrozándolo como una mosca insignificante.

Sintió un leve cosquilleo nuevamente en su espalda y se giró. Otros dos VTOLS la estaban atacando. Sin inmutarse, alzó una pierna y de una patada acabó con uno, el cual se vino abajo en una espectacular caída en picada. El que quedaba fue destrozado al arrojarle la cola del primer VTOL que destruyó, convirtiendo a la máquina en un montón de fragmentos y trozos de metal que cayeron inofensivamente al suelo.

Aprovechó la inercia de su movimiento para girar por completo y dar una patada para destruir al último VTOL que su radar le indicaba que se acercaba. El pobre desgraciado ni siquiera había empezado a disparar pero daba igual, pudo haber aprovechado la oportunidad para alejarse.

Alzó la vista y la dirigió a la colina donde estaban apostados los tanques, los cuales ya habían dejado de disparar y se estaban retirando como perros con el rabo entre las patas. Vio a unos cuantos soldados dispersos entre ellos, corriendo por sus vidas.

Sonrió, les iba a dar un escarmiento por lo que habían hecho.

Activando de nueva cuenta su Campo-AT, lo expulsó de lleno contra lo que quedaba de la JSSDF. En un destello naranja, la colina fue engullida por la explosión que provocó, eliminando así de una vez por todas a las fuerzas militares.

Así, en un mar de fuego y llamas, se alzaba triunfante y cubierto de gloria el EVA-02, habiendo defendido por su cuenta el torturado Geofrente.

* * *

Estaba por dirigirse hacia la pirámide de NERV para ver si podía ayudar a eliminar a cualquier otro enemigo que quedara o se hubiera colado en la estructura cuando la pantalla de 'Advertencia' nuevamente apareció en su cabina, la señal indicándole que el peligro estaba encima de ella. 

Extrañada, alzó la vista.

Y los vio.

Los nueve aviones de transporte gigantescos que dejaban liberar su terrible carga.

Como si se trataran de paracaidistas, vio a los nueve seres desplegar sus alas y descender lentamente sobre el Geofrente, o lo que quedaba de él; todos con lo que parecía ser una lanza muy pesada en su mano derecha.

"¿Han completado... la producción en serie de EVAS?" susurró, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones: miedo, inseguridad, y una extraña sensación de _deja vu_.

Y recordó el por qué, cuando Shinji había interferido con el ataque del Quinceavo sobre ella, cuando vio las memorias del chico como si se trataran de una película, vio esta escena claramente.

Los nueve buitres blancos, sobrevolando en círculos la pirámide de NERV y justo en medio de ellos, la Unidad-02, con la cara alzada contemplándolos fijamente.

¿Había sido una premonición?

No lo sabía, pero lo que sí estaba claro era que la pelea estaba muy lejos de terminar.

* * *

Las cosas en el centro de mando se estaban calmando un poco. 

Tras el despertar del EVA-02 y ver la manera en que la piloto hacía trizas a las fuerzas invasoras en el exterior, los soldados de la JSSDF que estaban en el lugar comenzaron a vacilar en el ataque.

El grito de júbilo que dio Maya en el lugar al informarle por radio a Misato que Asuka estaba viva fue seguido poco después por el de los otros dos Tenientes al aprovechar la vacilación de la JSSDF y activar, arriesgándose en el fuego cruzado, el sistema de autodefensa del lugar.

Resta decir que los invasores en el lugar fueron diezmados brutalmente, y no tenían que preocuparse por provocar bajas de otros miembros del personal de NERV.

Ya no quedaba nadie vivo de NERV en la parte inferior del lugar.

"¡Qué les pareció eso, cabrones de mierda!" gritó Hyuga al ver que finalmente los soldados se estaba replegando al agujero que abrieron originalmente en el recinto con una explosión para comenzar su ataque.

"Profesionales o no, no hay nadie capaz de salir vivo ahora que la defensa automática del lugar está activada", sentenció Aoba, dando un suspiro y desplomándose en el suelo, debajo de una de las consolas. La tensión finalmente estaba cobrando su cuota sobre los sobrevivientes.

"Sí, todo gracias a usted, Doctora Akag..." Hyuga se interrumpió al ver que dicha persona ya no estaba en el puente. El hombre de gafas se extrañó, recordó que el inicio del ataque había sido vía informática, al usar los otros sistemas MAGI del mundo para atacar al unísono al original, pero la rápida acción de Ritsuko y Maya en conjunto al correr el sistema de protección 666 los había detenido en seco.

Aunque fue precisamente con eso con lo que dio inicio el ataque militar.

Durante el intercambio de disparos, la Doctora se había metido tranquilamente a las entrañas de la supercomputadora MAGI como lo había hecho durante el incidente del Onceavo Ángel, diciendo que aún si habían logrado evitar que la MAGI sucumbiera, la protección había desconfigurado toda una serie de programas y funciones básicas de NERV, por lo que muchos sistemas, principalmente eléctricos y de seguridad en más del 90 por ciento de las instalaciones habían quedado inservibles de momento.

Había sido un milagro que la Mayor hubiera podido avanzar por la puerta 158 poco antes del estallido de la mina N2.

Pero gracias a la distracción de la Segunda Elegida, la JSSDF aminoró su ataque, dándoles así a él, a Aoba y a Maya la oportunidad de asistir a la Doctora desde las consolas exteriores, desprotegidos ante el fuego enemigo eran presa fácil, pero su rápido trabajo en equipo valió la pena.

No por nada los tres eran los operadores principales de NERV.

"¿Eh?. ¿A dónde se fue?" preguntó en voz alta mientras giraba la cabeza y veía la plataforma superior, donde sólo se encontraba el Subcomandante.

Estaba por preguntarle de nuevo esta vez a sus compañeros cuando la voz de Maya lo paralizó.

"No... no lo creo... Nueve EVAS acaban de ser lanzados directamente sobre el Geofrente. ¿Son la producción en serie?. ¡Están cercando a la Unidad-02!. ¿Piensan atacarnos con ellos?"

Vio que Shigeru daba un gruñido en señal de fastidio, él mismo no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Parecía que cada oleada del ataque era peor que la anterior. Nueve EVAS... dudaba que incluso Shinji fuera capaz de hacerles frente a todos a la vez. Claro, había visto todos los... milagros (no había mejor palabra) que el muchacho había realizado, pero en todas esas ocasiones su oponente siempre había sido sólo uno...

Escuchó la voz del Subcomandante, quien al parecer concordaba por completo con él. "Las nueve Unidades con el sistema S2 han sido desplegadas. ¿No están exagerando?" dijo en un tono de fastidio. "¿O acaso... quieren comenzarlo aquí mismo?"

Makoto no sabía a qué se refería el hombre mayor con esas palabras finales y a decir verdad, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlas ya que oyó la voz de la Mayor por una línea que Maya contestó.

"_¡Maya!. ¡Dame una línea de comunicación con el EVA-02!"_ ordenó la mujer de cabello morado por la radio.

La Teniente pareció titubear ante lo que le dijo su superior, ya que tartamudeó, "¿Eh? Pe-pero si lo hago, la JSSDF escuch..." no terminó al ser interrumpida.

"_¡No me interesa que esté o no intervenida, sólo hazlo!"_ oyó el grito de la Mayor a la vez que Maya se encogía y apresuradamente tecleaba un comando en su consola, estableciendo el contacto.

No mucho después, oyó la voz de la Mayor por la línea que él tenía a su cargo, _"El EVA-01 puede utilizar la salida número veinte¿Verdad?"_ preguntó la mujer.

"Hemos protegido la energía auxiliar con una triple protección, en tres minutos alcanzarás la número siete, te lleva directamente" le respondió, a la vez que revisaba en su consola la ubicación y status de la salida que la Mayor quería usar para que el Tercer Elegido saliera.

La línea se cortó, al parecer porque Misato simplemente colgó su teléfono, dejándolo con un vacío en el estómago, sin duda de preocupación por la mujer de cabello morado. Esto era una locura, si le hubieran preguntado en este momento, sin dudarlo habría dicho que preferiría que un Ángel los atacara. Cuando aceptó este trabajo jamás pensó que sería el propio gobierno el que los eliminaría. No después de todo lo que habían pasado, había visto tantas cosas durante esta guerra que últimamente se había estado planeando escribir un libro sobre el asunto una vez que se retirara.

La amargura que sentía no se alivió al dirigir su mirada al monitor que mostraba a los EVAS blancos aterrizar finalmente en el Geofrente, todos alrededor de la Unidad-02.

Mierda.

A pesar de lo feo de la situación, se quedó en su puesto, aguardando órdenes del Subcomandante. De nada le serviría perder el poco control que le quedaba ante el pánico cada vez mayor que sentía crecer en su interior, además de que quizás todavía podía ser de alguna utilidad si se quedaba en su puesto.

* * *

Vio que los nueve EVAS finalmente tomaban tierra, aterrizando pesadamente al agitar sus alas varias veces para amortiguar el impacto de la caída. 

Notó con morbosidad que el primero en tocar tierra aplastó con uno de sus enormes pies a un grupo de sobrevivientes de la JSSDF que evidentemente, estaban heridos y acababan de salir de las ruinas de un tanque que no había estallado producto del último ataque que realizó para barrer a sus fuerzas.

Alzó una ceja al ver la manera en que los EVAS blancos guardaban sus alas en su espalda, como si tuvieran un mecanismo retráctil para que no les estorbaran si no estaban volando.

Pudo verlos bien, los muy cretinos la habían rodeado. No eran muy distintos a los EVAS que ella conocía, a excepción de que no tenían las clásicas hombreras y poseían una horrible cabeza alargada, como la de un reptil, que terminaba en una boca gigantesca, de tales dimensiones que parecía estar perpetuamente dando una mueca. Sus labios tan anchos y de un vivo color rojo parecían del tipo que traería un payaso con un exceso de maquillaje.

Era obvio que quien los diseñó no tenía buen gusto.

La última diferencia notable era la gigantesca lanza de color gris y de aspecto muy pesado que todos llevaban cargando.

Estaba por decidir contra cuál dirigirse para destrozarlo, dado que si acababa de eliminar a la JSSDF y enseguida llegaba este regalo, todo indicaba que quienquiera que fuera el que ordenó el ataque inicial, mandaba esto para combatir el fuego con el fuego.

Pero una transmisión que recibió en su cabina la detuvo un momento.

"_No tenemos mucho tiempo Asuka, así que sólo te lo diré una vez. Destruye a todos los EVAS. Llevo conmigo a Shinji hacia su propia Unidad, muy pronto saldrá para ayudarte. Hasta entonces, buena suerte"_, dijo la voz que reconoció como la de Misato y la transmisión terminó.

Dio un resoplido mientras miraba fijamente a todos sus oponentes, así que su tutora estaba llevando al baka a su Unidad. No se sorprendió mucho, si pensaba en lo que había sucedido aquí afuera, el Cuartel General debió sufrir una brutal masacre, muy probablemente lo cual estaba evitando que Shinji llegara a su EVA. Se extrañó un poco al reparar que la mujer no mencionó a Rei ni nada sobre el EVA-00...

Bueno, no importaba, aún sin esos dos era hora de ponerse a trabajar. Con su madre a su lado en este momento no importaba que fueran nueve o doce o más Unidades, no iba a perder.

"¿Que destruya a todos los EVAS series? Para Misato es muy fácil decir esas tonterías, más a una persona que acaba de salir del hospital", dijo con un tono en extremo sarcástico, más que nada para aliviar un poco la tensión que sentía ahora mismo.

El contador de la batería interna de su EVA ya estaba señalando 3:34:10.

"Tengo que encargarme de esas nueve Unidades en tres minutos y medio, unos veinte segundos para cada Unidad", calculó, a la vez que apretaba firmemente sus controles y comenzaba su ataque.

Salió corriendo disparada contra el EVA más cercano, el cual le pareció que se le quedó _viendo_ estúpidamente a pesar de no contar con ojos. Se irritó ante la vista tan absurda que daba su enemigo, por lo que dando un poderoso grito de batalla, saltó en contra del EVA blanco.

No le dio ni una oportunidad, con sus manos asió la espantosa boca del monstruo y después simplemente dejó caer todo su peso en ese punto. La cabeza se partió en dos y estalló en una lluvia de sangre, metal, tejidos y hasta dientes que volaron en todas direcciones, ante un patético graznido de dolor que dio la máquina.

Aterrizó pesadamente en el suelo, detrás del EVA enemigo, provocando un pequeño temblor debido a la fuerza de su salto. Se quedó en cuclillas un momento hasta que sintió el cuerpo de su oponente caer como un maniquí encima de ella, inmóvil, aún sacando sangre a chorros por la brutal herida que le acababa de provocar.

Se levantó y alzó al EVA de la misma manera en que lo hizo con el barco cuando despertó.

Comenzó a presionar.

El cuerpo del gigante resistió un poco antes de torcerse y finalmente ceder ante la fuerza del EVA rojo. Literalmente se partió en dos y de su torso dejó escapar una enorme cantidad de sangre la cual le dio un nuevo trabajo de pintura a la Unidad-02.

"¡El primero!" dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que arrojaba el cuerpo deformado del EVA a un lado.

Esto tenía que ser una broma. ¿Estos eran los EVAS de producción en serie? Al principio creyó que eran más avanzados dada su llegada tan espectacular y engreída y por lo tanto, debían de ser más peligrosos al notar que no llevaban nada que pudiera reconocer como una fuente de poder externa, pero no parecían más que unos estúpidos zombies como había visto en unas películas completamente idiotas que databan de pocos años antes del Segundo Impacto. No estaban haciendo nada.

Casi era como si esperaran tranquilamente a que ella se les acercara y uno por uno los fuera exterminando.

Muy bien, si eso era lo que querían...

Inmediatamente se giró y se lanzó contra otro EVA que se encontraba muy cerca del lago.

"¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" exclamó, a la vez que le saltaba encima y ambos caían en el agua. Con una fuerza demoledora, azotó al EVA contra el subsuelo en el fondo de esa sección del lago, abrió el compartimiento de la hombrera izquierda de su EVA y sacó su Cuchillo Progresivo, el cual se lo clavó con tal fuerza en la cabeza a la Unidad que la navaja simplemente se quebró, dejándole toda una serie de hojas de la cuchilla retráctil clavadas en la cabeza, perforándole su horrible boca. El EVA dio un aullido y se quedó inmóvil, su sangre tiñendo el agua del lago, disipándose rápidamente como si fuera humo rojo bajo el agua.

El segundo EVA se quedó inmóvil, sólo una pierna flexionada asomándose en la superficie del agua.

Sin perder un segundo, se incorporó y sacó más hojas de la navaja retráctil de su arma a la vez que seguía corriendo contra el EVA serie más cercano. Con un grito de batalla lo blandió contra el EVA, la vibración a nivel molecular cortándole de un tajo el brazo izquierdo, el cual sostenía su enorme lanza y que fue a caer a varias decenas de metros a un lado de los combatientes, derribando unos cuantos árboles y quedando clavada en el suelo en posición vertical.

Derribó a su enemigo con la intención de hacerle con su arma lo mismo que al anterior, pero apretó con tal fuerza el cuchillo que simplemente se hizo añicos en sus manos, tal era el frenesí que estaba sintiendo por la batalla.

Una lluvia de fragmentos de metal cayó inofensivamente sobre el monstruo blanco.

"¡Mierda!" exclamó Asuka al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, pero no se pudo distraer mucho, ya que el brazo restante de su oponente tomó su cabeza en un poderoso apretón. Dando una exclamación de sorpresa, retrocedió un poco. Tomando el brazo blanco y torciéndolo para que la soltara, ganó terreno hasta dominar por completo a su enemigo. Se quedó algo extrañada, los primeros dos no habían reaccionado para nada pero éste trató de atacarla. ¿Acaso cada vez que uno de ellos caía los que quedaban asimilaban los datos de la batalla? Era perturbador pensar en eso por lo que se lo sacó de la cabeza, no tenía sentido preocuparse sobre ello ahora mismo.

Tomando la garganta del EVA ahora sin una extremidad con ambos brazos, los torció con velocidad y fuerza, haciendo que el cuello del monstruo girara más de ciento ochenta grados de golpe con un chasquido que indicaba que se lo quebró por completo y comenzara a caer, derrotado. Se había resistido un poco pero no fue suficiente.

"¡El tercero!" gritó.

Pero Asuka no tuvo mucho tiempo para celebrar su tercera victoria, ya que una enorme sombra se posó encima de ella, dirigiendo la vista hacia arriba, lo vio. Un cuarto EVA había dado un poderoso salto y estaba cayendo sobre ella, agitando su enorme lanza.

Apenas y tuvo tiempo de quitarse del camino girando en el suelo sobre sí misma para esquivar el ataque del EVA con semejante arma. Una gran nube de polvo se alzó en el lugar del impacto, ocultando el cuerpo de la máquina amputada que acababa de quedar en silencio.

'_Mierda'_, pensó, apretando los dientes en frustración. _'Parece que sí están aprendiendo'_, sentenció al notar que los otros cinco EVAS a su alrededor finalmente comenzaban a acercarse lentamente, casi esperando que llegara su turno luego de que acabara con éste.

Se dio cuenta de que había terminado muy cerca de la lanza que el EVA que acababa de derribar había tirado, por lo que se incorporó de inmediato y tomándola por la empuñadora, la blandió con todas sus fuerzas, pero apenas y fue capaz de agitarla, era tan pesada...

El EVA blanco respondió haciendo lo mismo, el choque del metal retumbando por todo el lugar. La pelirroja sintió cómo le temblaron los brazos incontrolablemente por la fuerza del impacto y retrocedió un poco, la pierna de su EVA destrozando una pequeña colina cercana, la cual ofreció la misma resistencia que un trozo de pastel al ser pisoteado. Fue entonces cuando notó el destellar del frío filo bajo la luz del Sol en la hoja de la lanza, se veía muy peligroso. Si era capaz de asestar un golpe de lleno con esto...

"¡AAAAHHHHH!" gritó, blandiendo una vez más su recién adquirida arma con la intención de acabar a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente. El EVA de producción en serie nuevamente bloqueó su golpe con su propia lanza, el choque resonando por toda la cavidad expuesta del Geofrente.

Asuka maldijo en silencio, a la vez que la inercia la hacía tambalearse un poco pero la aprovechaba para asestar otro golpe. La situación no era muy buena, usar la lanza tomaba demasiado tiempo, pero la ventaja era que el EVA blanco era igual de lento con su arma, si era capaz de adelantarse aunque fuera un segundo...

No supo por qué, quizás sólo fue para dejar escapar parte de la frustración y la tensión de la batalla, pero gritó con todas sus fuerzas. "¡SHINJI, ERES UN IDIOTA!. ¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS!. ¡SUBE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!. ¡DÓNDE QUEDÓ EL HÉROE INVENCIBLE QUE PROMETIÓ QUE PELEARÍA ÉL SOLO ANTES DE QUE YO LO HICIERA!" El maldito baka estaba tardando demasiado. Recordó las palabras que le dijo la noche anterior al ataque del Quinceavo; le había parecido tan sincero, tan honesto... ¿Podría ser que la defraudaría? No. Eso no podía ser. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó desde que el canalla de cabello gris la dejó dormida pero algo era seguro, si seguían vivos sin duda era gracias a Shinji, no sabía cómo, pero algo en su interior se lo decía, así como... su mamá parecía estarlo afirmando también desde el EVA-02, concordando con sus pensamientos. Sonrió un poco. ¿Era esta sensación la que Shinji tenía cuando subía a su EVA?. ¿De no estar solo?. ¿De saber que alguien muy especial para él lo estaba acompañando siempre, muy cerca de él? Pensó cuando vio sus memorias, cuando vio la imagen de la madre de Shinji debajo de un gran árbol, la cual por alguna extraña razón se parecía muchísimo a la Niña Modelo. Sin duda una imagen invocada cuando estuvo dentro del EVA. ¿Acaso él se había dado cuenta de ello y por eso parecía invencible cada vez que peleaba? No estaba segura, pero en este preciso momento, ella se sentía así. Era capaz de hacer lo que fuera.

Por el rabillo del ojo detectó un movimiento y notó que un nuevo EVA se estaba acercando cada vez más por su espalda, debía vencer sin más demora a éste para continuar...

'_¡Sí!'_ pensó llena de triunfo al notar que con el último choque de las lanzas, la del EVA blanco quedó clavada con mucha fuerza en la tierra, imposibilitándole a su enemigo sacarla a tiempo para defenderse. Estrelló el filo de su arma en el omóplato derecho del horrible ser, hundiéndolo en diagonal hasta el pecho, casi cortando el brazo derecho de la criatura y dejando ver un mar de entrañas y varias costillas que salieron en una masa informe por la gigantesca herida, a la vez que un chorro de sangre salió disparado a presión por el cuerpo del EVA, varias placas de su armadura cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. El cuarto EVA derrotado dio un graznido que calificó como de dolor durante el proceso.

Antes de que cayera, no le dio ni una oportunidad al imbécil que se le estaba acercando por detrás, seguramente con la intención de tomarla por sorpresa. El pobre desgraciado pagó cara su ingenuidad ante la habilidad de combate de la Segunda Elegida.

Tomando la lanza con ambas manos por la empuñadura, dio un giro completo con todas sus fuerzas, agitando el arma salvajemente. El EVA blanco recibió el impacto de lleno a la altura del torso y literalmente fue cortado en dos. El filo del arma atravesando metal, carne y hueso como si fueran mantequilla. Su parte superior salió despedida, volando varios cientos de metros sobre la superficie del Geofrente, dejando caer sangre como si estuviera siendo expulsada por una boca de incendios. Sus piernas, aún plantadas en el suelo haciendo lo mismo, con una sección de la enorme columna vertebral alzándose patéticamente en la región amputada tardaron un segundo en darse cuenta de que su dueño ya no estaba y cedieron, cayendo al mismo tiempo que la Unidad que acababa de derrotar.

"¡CINCO!" rugió, a la vez que _sentía_ el sudor bajarle a chorros por la cara, ni siquiera el LCL era capaz de disolver instantáneamente la transpiración que estaba sufriendo debido al masivo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mover un arma tan pesada.

"¡AAAAAHHHH!" exclamó a la vez que usaba la misma inercia del golpe para dar una vuelta entera de nuevo y asestar un ataque contra el sexto EVA que se dirigía hacia ella. Abanicó el arma en un ángulo bajo, cargándose a toda una docena de árboles que se encontraban en el campo de batalla como si no fueran más que mondadientes.

El golpe de su arma se alzó en el último momento y cercenó la pierna izquierda del monstruo blanco a la altura de la rodilla, derribándolo espectacularmente a la vez que un chorro de sangre le manaba de inmediato por la herida. Perfecto, con semejante daño no se incorporaría, por lo que ése ya no iba a fastidiar, ahora sólo quedaban tres EVAS más.

Antes de que pudiera volver a erguirse adecuadamente para mirar a su alrededor y evaluar su situación debido a toda la inercia que estaba puesta en la lanza al abanicarla con tal fuerza, otro EVA serie le saltó encima, derribándola al piso y haciendo que perdiera su agarre en la lanza. Era una lástima perder tan poderosa arma pero ahora no tenía tiempo para recuperarla o tratar de quitársela al canalla que le cayó encima. El EVA blanco se le quedó _viendo_, su asquerosa saliva chorreando por su enorme boca mientras alzaba su arma para atacarla, la mueca en su rostro haciéndose más amplia.

"¡GGGNNNNHHH!" gruñó Asuka llena de rabia al posar su mirada en la horrible vista que tenía de frente. Tomó con una mano varias de las placas de armadura del pecho de su oponente y jaló con fuerza, haciendo que su cabeza de reptil quedara justo encima de su hombrera derecha. Abrió el mecanismo colocado ahí y disparó.

Dio una sonrisa torcida al ver cómo la carga entera de púas de metal se clavaba en la boca del EVA, el cual dio un gruñido y salió despedido automáticamente hacia atrás, salpicando sangre ante el brutal impacto. La sonrisa demente sin borrarse de su rostro.

El contador de energía marcaba 0:46:87.

"¡AAAHHHH!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra la octava Unidad, a la cual tomó de la cabeza y la estrelló en las ruinas de lo que había sido una estructura de defensa automática, hacía ya mucho tiempo destruida por el bombardeo de la JSSDF. Apretó con todas sus fuerzas y se vio salpicada de nuevo por la sangre, la cual salió disparada a presión, sin duda al haberle destrozado el cráneo con la presión ejercida por sus dedos.

"¡NO VOY A PERDER!. ¡MAMÁ ME ESTÁ CUIDANDO!. ¡NO PUEDO PERDER!" gritó con todos sus pulmones al notar el escaso tiempo que le quedaba, sus palabras resonando por todo el Geofrente y en las entrañas de NERV, haciendo reaccionar a cierta persona que en este momento llevaba una cruz de plata manchada de sangre colgada al cuello. Sólo quedaban éste y un último EVA, por lo que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, arrojó con una sola mano en dirección opuesta a su enemigo, como si no fuera más que un muñeco de trapo en dirección a su último compañero, destrozando la estructura en donde literalmente enterró de golpe al EVA blanco al desmoronarse en un instante, como si hubiera estado hecha de arena.

El EVA se estrelló de cabeza con su igual justo en el pecho, sacando sangre a montones por las bocas de ambos, y dejando escapar un gruñido de dolor, a la vez que se retorcían lastimosamente.

"¡ÉSTE ES EL ÚLTIMO!. ¡AAAAHHHH!" gritó, mientras se lanzaba a la carga con toda la velocidad que podía invocar, y en cuanto llegó al rango adecuado para su ataque, tomó del cuello al EVA serie final.

De un golpe macizo y en extremo poderoso, lo suficiente como para haber destrozado una montaña de granito sólido, perforó el vientre de la octava Unidad sin hallar apenas ninguna resistencia y curvando sus dedos como si fueran garras, los clavó en el pecho del EVA final, arrancando su armadura del pecho en una lluvia de sangre.

Y lo vio.

Un orbe roja brillante, en extremo similar a la de los Ángeles y a la que alguna vez había visto en el EVA-01, momentos antes de que Shinji regresara luego de ser absorbido por la máquina. Entonces esto explicaba el por qué le había parecido que estos desgraciados se movían sin ninguna necesidad de una fuente de poder externa.

"¡GAAAAAAHHH!" gruñó, mientras trataba de destrozarle el núcleo al EVA, el cual se retorcía en una agonía tremenda. Le dio un vistazo a su contador de energía, el cual marcaba 0:15:32.

Más que suficiente para terminar con esto.

Pero entonces, oyó un potente silbido siniestro a su espalda, como si un bólido se dirigiera hacia ella a una velocidad tremenda, partiendo al aire mientras se abría paso.

Por el rabillo del ojo la vio, una lanza arrojada por el segundo EVA blanco que había derribado. Estaba de pie en el lago, el trozo de su cuchillo aún clavado en su cabeza y un brazo extendido, dando fe de que él había sido quien la arrojó con todo su poder. La mueca burlona en su boca mofándose de ella.

Dio un jadeo de sorpresa a la vez que abría los ojos como platos. Ahora que recordaba, no había tocado para nada las orbes de los demás EVAS como había visto aparecer en el último. Si eran motores S2 entonces...

Oh no.

Sacó de golpe su brazo derecho del agujero en el cuerpo de la octava Unidad, arrojando a los dos EVAS blancos como si fueran un costal de basura y se giró, instantáneamente alzando el Campo-AT más poderoso que había logrado invocar en su vida, la pared naranja al parecer, deteniendo en seco a la lanza.

Pero todo fue en vano.

Se le heló el corazón al ver cómo la lanza cambiaba en un instante, casi como si el metal se hubiera convertido en plastilina y adoptaba una forma con dos puntas entrelazadas.

"Lanza de Longinus..."

Asuka susurró mientras durante escasos segundos que parecieron transcurrir como si fueran horas, recordaba lo que esa lanza le había hecho al Quinceavo Ángel. Sintió un miedo aterrador que la envolvía al ver cómo en cámara lenta, la lanza atravesaba su Campo-AT como si no estuviera ahí.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Un instante después, sintió un dolor increíblemente agudo e intenso, mucho mayor a cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera sentido antes. Gritó como nunca había gritado en toda su vida al sentir cómo _su_ ojo izquierdo sufría por el contacto con la lanza. El grito se escuchó por todo el Geofrente, ya que el Evangelion Unidad-02 Modelo de Producción tenía las bocinas exteriores encendidas.

El EVA rojo lentamente quedó clavado al piso, inmóvil, los dígitos en la cabina marcando en un color rojo 0:00:00. Sin energía era presa fácil para los monstruos blancos que lentamente se estaban incorporando uno por uno, al parecer, sin importarles las tremendas heridas y el daño masivo que varios de ellos habían recibido por parte del titán rojo. Uno de ellos, el cual había sido partido en dos por su torso, se arrastró lentamente hacia la parte cercenada de su cuerpo, regenerando de una forma muy cruda pero efectiva su cuerpo, al unirse apenas por la extensión cercenada de su columna vertebral, pero fue suficiente para que se incorporara.

Asuka jalaba frenéticamente los controles de su máquina, en un intento desesperado por poder incorporarse y acabar de una vez por todas a esas aberraciones, pero era en vano. Sólo un pensamiento llenaba su mente. ¡Matar!. ¡Matar!. ¡Matar!. ¡Los mataría a todos!. ¡Acabaría con todos ellos!

Los nueve EVAS series finalmente estaban de pie y desplegando sus tenebrosas alas que parecían ser las de buitres, alzaron el vuelo. Acabarían con la Unidad-02. La harían pedazos. Su piloto sufriría una tortura inimaginable jamás experimentada por alguna otra persona en toda la historia de la humanidad.

Asuka seguía jalando los controles de su EVA, sin importarle la sangre que manaba de su ojo ni el dolor que la herida le provocaba. Una neblina roja enturbiaba su mente con una rabia y una sed de sangre que nunca había sentido, quizás sólo visto una vez en Shinji...

Shinji. El baka. No quería admitirlo, pero... sí necesitaba su ayuda en estos momentos.

"¡ASUKA!"

Esa voz. ¿No era una ilusión? No. La había escuchado. Era Shinji. Finalmente llegaba la caballería que tanto había esperado durante la batalla. La voz de Shinji y esa realización la sacaron de su trance asesino. Sintió cómo la tierra se sacudía muy violentamente y al dirigir su vista al Cuartel General con forma de pirámide pudo verlo. Nunca antes su corazón había latido tan rápido y fuerte, pero no era por el miedo. No. Era la emoción. Sabía que él no la defraudaría. Sabía que su Shinji no la abandonaría. Él siempre había estado ahí para ayudarla. Él siempre había querido protegerla y ésta vez no iba a ser la excepción...

"_¡¿Qué es esta lectura?!. La MAGI detecta una energía gigantesca justo en una jaula de los EVAS. ¿Acaso es...?"_ pudo oír la voz de la Teniente Ibuki por el comunicador, llena de miedo, pero a la vez de incredulidad, al parecer por ser incapaz de creer lo que veía, pero Asuka estaba completamente segura de que no podía haber ningún error, su sonrisa sólo se ensanchó más al oír lo que siguió a la transmisión...

"_¡No hay duda!. ¡Es el EVA-01!"_ corroboró Hyuga.

Y justo después, una explosión de puro poder y energía sacudió el Geofrente de una forma brutal y terrible. Ni siquiera al bombardeo de la mina N2 y los misiles arrojados sobre el Cuartel General sacudieron así el lugar. La pirámide de NERV fue destruida por completo desde adentro, para dejar paso a una flama en forma de cruz gigantesca de matices blancos y púrpuras, mucho más grande a la que anunció el despertar de la piloto pelirroja. La emanación de energía era tan potente que iluminó los cielos a su alrededor con un macabro tono similar, el cual se vio aumentado al reflejarse en la superficie cristalina del agua del lago del Geofrente. El tiempo mismo pareció congelarse, todos en el Geofrente, incluyendo a los monstruosos EVAS, dirigiendo su vista ante el increíble espectáculo.

La flama brilló en todo su esplendor sin interrumpirse por aproximadamente diez segundos enteros. Con un rugido que habría puesto al mismísimo demonio en vergüenza, el EVA-01 hacía su aparición. La poderosa energía con forma del símbolo cristiano fue disminuyendo de tamaño, pero no de intensidad ya que al encogerse, cambió a una forma igualmente asombrosa e inspiradora: Un par de gigantescas alas de energía dorada salían de su espalda. El rostro del EVA mostraba una mueca maligna con sus ojos y boca semiabierta que emitían una luz del mismo color. Un remolino de feroces vientos giraba a su alrededor, pulverizando todo lo que estaba cerca de él. Aquellos testigos tanto de la JSSDF como los pocos supervivientes de NERV tras la masacre que sufrieron en su propio Cuartel General aseguraron que parecía un ser salido del abismo más profundo del infierno que algo que se suponía el mismo hombre había creado.

"¡SHINJI!" no pudo evitar gritar, llena de una gran alegría y alivio en su corazón.

Su caballero de brillante armadura púrpura finalmente había llegado.

El baka... ¿Por qué siempre tenía que lucirse de esa manera?

A pesar de su pensamiento sarcástico, tomó nota de la situación. El cielo nuevamente se había aclarado y los EVAS series reaccionaron de inmediato ante la aparición de su verdadero objetivo, de lo que estaban esperando. Olvidándose por completo de ella, emprendieron el corto vuelo hacia el EVA-01, dirigiéndose al inmóvil gigante púrpura como aves de rapiña.

Vio que la Unidad-01 sólo rugió de nuevo, y los nueve demonios blancos salieron despedidos hacia atrás ante el poder del EVA. Descendiendo lentamente, el hombro izquierdo del Evangelion púrpura se abrió para revelar su Cuchillo Progresivo y tomó una posición defensiva de batalla. Aceptando la invitación, los nueve monstruos blancos se levantaron de nuevo, algunos tambaleándose, pero todos ávidos de pelear. Tomando sus letales armas y dándole a su único oponente una mueca burlona con sus gigantescas y grotescas bocas, de las cuales chorreaba su asquerosa saliva, se lanzaron todos a la vez contra el gigante púrpura.

Ahora, la Segunda Elegida sólo podía preguntarse si nuevamente el Invencible Shinji lograría salir airoso esta vez. A pesar de creer en ello con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo evitar sentir un muy mal presentimiento en el fondo de su corazón, el cual le decía que en esta ocasión, las cosas serían muy diferentes...

Continuará...

**Capítulo 14 – EVA-01, Derrotado**

EVA-01.

Sus majestuosas alas doradas señalan un divino poder supremo, insuperable e inalcanzable por los hombres.

Pero hasta la divinidad tiene debilidades, y los EVAS series no tardarán en arrastrar al Tercer Elegido a la misma trampa en la que cayó su compañera para doblegarlo.

Y así, dar comienzo al fin...

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones.

Casi todo este capítulo es sacado de "The End of Evangelion" como podrán notar, desde el despertar de Asuka hasta su batalla con los EVAS series. La razón por la que decidí escribirlo es porque en la mayoría de fics que me he encontrado, cuando llegan a esta parte, siempre se la saltan o la dan por hecho, sin molestarse en tratar de darle una aproximación a la Segunda Elegida y lo que le pasa en ese momento (LQYAE es un excelente ejemplo de esto). Por lo tanto, asqueado de esa situación, decidí recrearla yo mismo, sólo para darle un poco más de expectación a lo que será ya toda la secuencia final de la presente historia. Disfruté en especial con las escenas iniciales del capítulo, donde Kyoko y Asuka logran entrar en contacto para de ésa manera, hacer que la Segunda Elegida resurja más fuerte que nunca y la secuencia final del despertar del EVA-01.

Sobre la batalla en general... bueno, no pude profundizar mucho en ella, dado que de por sí es contra tiempo y en las escenas de "The End of Evangelion" los nueve EVAS son 'vencidos' muy rápidamente por Asuka, por lo que no pude explayarme como hubiera querido (sin mencionar que no me salían las cuentas, veía y veía la escena y sólo contaba a ocho Unidades, pero una tercera vez me hizo ver mi estupidez de no darme cuenta del que me faltaba desde el inicio). Una cosa, el EVA que le arroja la lanza, me pareció curioso que cuando Asuka lo 'mata', retuerce su brazo en agonía de la misma manera que lo hace la pelirroja momentos antes de que se lo partan en dos...

Sobre el capítulo. ¿La razón por la que no dejé que los EVAS series destrozaran a la Unidad-02? Bueno, simple y sencillamente porque me pareció cuando lo vi (de hecho, fue lo primero que vi de Evangelion) en extremo cruel, vamos. ¿Ser devorado vivo? Asuka no se merecía un final tan espantoso, así que simplemente solucioné el problema haciendo que Shinji llegara un poco más rápido a su EVA-01 para que saliera a ayudarla. Y es que vamos, muchos otros fics simplemente permiten que la masacre contra el EVA-02 suceda... y tras jugar SRWMX y ver la escena en la que le salvas (o más bien, TIENES QUE) el pellejo al EVA rojo de la misma manera (todo este capítulo y los siguientes dos están basados en esa escena del juego) simplemente no pude permitir que terminara igual, era algo que ya tenía previsto desde que escribí el prólogo de la historia. En fin, no desesperen, aquí no termina el papel del EVA-02, de hecho, tiene un rol decisivo para el final. Creo que si han prestado atención a lo que he escrito podrán darse una idea de a qué me refiero...

Richardtc y klasnic, agradezco sus comentarios, a ver qué les parece este capítulo.

Comenzado el 29 de Octubre del 2006

Terminado el 12 de Noviembre del 2006


	15. EVA 01, Derrotado

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Las Alas del Corazón**

**Capítulo 14: EVA-01, Derrotado**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Salió de sus memorias al concentrarse de lleno en el inicio de la batalla, los EVAS se acercaban cada vez más hacia él a toda velocidad, surcando el aire con sus alas de buitres desplegadas en toda su envergadura. 

De igual forma a como lo hizo cuando peleó contra el Ángel final, bloqueó todos los canales de comunicaciones en su cabina. Necesitaba hacer uso de toda su concentración, en esta que sería sin duda alguna, la pelea más difícil que tendría.

"_Recuerda todas las batallas que has vivido, las que has visto con tus ojos, de las que has oído hablar, y en las que tú mismo has luchado. Recoge todo lo que has experimentado en cada una de ellas y pon todo tu espíritu detrás de cada golpe, de cada esfuerzo que hagas"_, pensó en las palabras que su madre le dijo poco antes del fin de la batalla contra el Diecisieteavo Ángel. Pensó en todas las peleas que había tenido, por las que había pasado, en todo lo que había aprendido al vencer a cada Ángel que había aparecido.

Era hora de poner a prueba todo ello.

No obstante, sintió una gota de sudor bajar por un costado de su cabeza, deslizándose suavemente por encima de su ceja izquierda.

'_Pero... si fallo...'_ tragó saliva ante la idea que le vino a continuación de ese pensamiento.

Un error y sería su fin.

Y el del mundo.

No podía permitirlo. Prestó mayor atención a las nueve bestias que se dirigían hacia él. La energía que estos EVAS emitían ciertamente era casi idéntica a la que Kaworu despidió durante la batalla que sostuvo con él, pero la diferencia de poder era muy obvia.

Copias o lo que fueran, estaban muy lejos de alcanzar el nivel de Tabriz.

Pero... eran nueve oponentes a la vez. Apretó los dientes en frustración.

'_¡No tiene caso seguirlo pensando!. ¡Sólo hazlo!'_ se reprimió a sí mismo a la vez que sacudía la cabeza y se preparaba para lo que sería su primer movimiento.

El EVA serie que iba a la cabeza del ataque no llevaba una lanza como los demás, de hecho, notó buena parte del Cuchillo Progresivo de Asuka clavada en el cráneo blanco sin rostro del monstruo. Tenía alzados sus brazos a la altura de la cabeza, levemente flexionados en los codos y con los dedos extendidos a manera de garras, dispuestos a destrozar lo que se les pusiera enfrente.

Dios, eran asquerosos, la baba que salía por sus bocas era repugnante.

Casi todos daban una vista enfermiza, mostrando sus entrañas y órganos internos expuestos al aire. A uno incluso le escurría algo que parecía ser tejido cerebral de su destrozado cráneo. Asuka no había tenido contemplaciones con ninguno de ellos, pero lo que le preocupaba era ¿Cómo rayos es que eran capaces de moverse a pesar del terrible daño que habían recibido? Peor aún, habían aumentado su energía a cuando los sintió descender sobre el Geofrente.

Y parecía que poco a poco se iba incrementando cada vez más.

Ya lo averiguaría más tarde, Asuka había sido vencida por el límite de tiempo, pero él por fortuna no tenía esa restricción.

Dio un salto hacia atrás un instante antes de que todos los EVAS cayeran en el lugar donde se encontraba hacía sólo un segundo, como perros hambrientos sobre un trozo de carne, amontonándose unos sobre otros.

Quizás lo superaran en número, pero parecía que no eran muy inteligentes, sin duda una desventaja del sistema sustituto.

Frunció el ceño y aprovechó su oportunidad.

Los EVAS al estar amontonados, tenían graves problemas para ponerse de pie nuevamente, por lo que se lanzó contra el que se encontraba justo en medio de los gigantes, soportando casi todo el peso del resto de los ochos EVAS.

A éste le faltaba el brazo derecho entero.

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, clavó su Cuchillo Progresivo justo en el cuello del monstruo, el cual notó, lo tenía completamente roto al girarle la cabeza sin control por el ataque.

Asiendo la empuñadora con ambas manos, empujó hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que concentraba el poder de su Campo-AT en la punta del arma. La navaja se hundió profundamente con un sonido líquido, casi de succión, mientras un hilillo de sangre carmesí teñía buena parte del Cuchillo.

Una explosión tremenda detonó y los ocho EVAS salieron volando en todas direcciones, aterrizando pesadamente en el suelo, algunos de cabeza y sacando montones de sangre por sus heridas, sin embargo, el flujo de ella no fue tan grande como esperó.

Era casi como si... se estuvieran regenerando poco a poco.

Oh mierda.

Mejor se daba prisa en acabar con ellos.

La nube de polvo levantada por la explosión se disipó lentamente enfrente de él, revelando al EVA serie al que le había clavado su arma.

Su cabeza ya no estaba, literalmente había sido vaporizada por la explosión. Debajo de él, se encontraba un cráter tremendo, producto del impacto del estallido.

Retiró su arma de los restos del monstruo, el cual dejó caer a un lado su enorme lanza con un gran estrépito y luego su propio cuerpo siguió, como una bolsa de basura, totalmente inerte provocando un leve temblor por el tremendo peso de su cuerpo.

Uno menos.

Lo mejor sería no arriesgarse, por lo que de inmediato se lanzó contra otro EVA, el cual se había incorporado bastante rápido a pesar de tener un corte tremendo en diagonal desde el brazo izquierdo hasta el pecho, de tal grado que parecía que el hombro se le caería en cualquier momento. Unas cuantas costillas se asomaban de la herida en su caja torácica.

"Tengo algo especial para ti, miserable", dijo en voz baja, dando una sonrisa torcida. Concentrando de nuevo su energía en su arma, unas cuantas chispas y luego un resplandor dorado y amarillo indicaron la aparición de la misma arma que había usado contra Tabriz.

El mismo sable de luz que había sido capaz de cercenar de un golpe sin encontrar nada de resistencia la armadura del EVA-02.

"¡AAAAHHHHHH!" gritó a la vez que de un tajo le rebanaba el apéndice colgante que era el brazo izquierdo del monstruo, el cual cayó retorciéndose en el piso, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que acababa de ser cortado del cuerpo al que pertenecía. El EVA gruñó y se arqueó para atrás, en un gesto de dolor, dejando caer su lanza gris, al parecer incapaz de seguir sosteniendo su peso debido a la magnitud del golpe que acababa de recibir.

Pero no cayó.

Con la velocidad propia de una serpiente al acometer, abrió la boca, revelando sus terribles dientes, los cuales no tenían nada que envidiarles a los de un tiburón, y lanzó su enorme mandíbula contra el rostro del EVA-01, con toda la intención de arrancárselo de un mordisco.

'_¿Qué rayos...?'_ pensó al ver semejante comportamiento tan extraño y amenazador y alzaba instintivamente su arma contra la bestia a modo de defensa, clavando el rayo de luz en su maxilar inferior y atravesando de lleno toda la cabeza como si hubiera estado hecha de mantequilla.

El EVA serie se detuvo en seco, como si se hubiera congelado. Su boca aún abierta mostrando sus temibles fauces. Retiró el sable de luz y la máquina cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, dejando una herida cilíndrica a lo largo de toda la trayectoria del cráneo en la que su arma había pasado.

'_¿Acaso... trató de... morderme?'_ pensó, en extremo agitado ante el primitivo ataque.

Se preguntó qué le habrían hecho al EVA-02 indefenso si hubiera tardado sólo unos cuantos segundos más en llegar al campo de batalla, ahora que acababa de ser testigo de las salvajes intenciones y comportamiento que tenían estos EVAS.

Mejor ni pensarlo, pero las posibilidades que su imaginación dio ante la idea sólo hicieron aumentar su rabia contra estas cosas.

Un silbido a su espalda se hizo escuchar y se giró al instante, sólo para ver una de las gigantescas lanzas ovoides ser arrojada contra él. El EVA sin su pierna izquierda se encontraba en el aire, aleteando velozmente sus alas para mantenerse a flote.

Saltó a un lado para esquivar el arma, pero vio la manera en que ésta transmutó en el último segundo en un arma muy familiar para él.

Una copia perfecta de la Lanza de Longinus. La misma arma que Rei había usado para acabar con el Quinceavo Ángel de un único golpe. Una copia de la lanza que mantenía al EVA-02 clavado al suelo por la cabeza.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que una vez que tomó esa forma, la lanza avanzó con aún mayor velocidad que antes. Casi era como si el mismo aire que se encontraba a su paso era _destruido_ por el poder del arma.

Se quitó justo a tiempo, pero no notó que el rayo de luz de su sable se encontraba en la trayectoria de la doble punta sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

En cuanto las puntas tocaron el rayo de luz dorado y amarillo, _vio_ la manera en que la energía producto de su Campo-AT concentrado ahí simplemente se disolvía al contacto, la interrupción del flujo avanzando hasta la empuñadora y haciéndola estallar con una leve explosión.

Los restos inofensivos del metal de su Cuchillo Progresivo ni siquiera habían tocado el suelo cuando la copia de la lanza ya estaba clavada de manera temible en el piso, su empuñadura vibrando macabramente, luego de la muestra de su poder.

Shinji se quedó viendo el arma con los ojos desorbitados por un segundo, ante la muestra de lo que era capaz de hacer. Ahora entendía el por qué del predicamento de la Unidad-02. Sin duda Asuka había tratado de detener una de las lanzas que le arrojaron y de seguro se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver lo que le hacía a su Campo-AT al mostrar su doble punta.

"¡Mierda!" exclamó, a la vez que se incorporaba y se lanzaba contra el desgraciado que lo atacó.

Ni siquiera notó que salió volando a ras del suelo, usando sus alas desplegadas.

Asió al EVA por su cabeza y colocándolo sobre su hombrera derecha, abrió fuego, llenándole la fea cabeza con pinchos de acero, igual que el otro EVA serie que había visto momentos antes.

Pero no terminó su ataque ahí.

El EVA blanco se sacudió de dolor y dio un gemido espeluznante ante el ataque, pero el Tercer Elegido no lo soltó a pesar de ello. Una vez que se clavaron los pinchos, arrojó con todas sus fuerzas al EVA al aire con su mano izquierda y luego curvó los dedos de su mano derecha como si fueran garras.

Quizás le hubieran destruido su arma, pero eso no quería decir que ya no fuera capaz de pelear. Agitó su brazo en un arco ascendente y de la punta de cada dedo, una cuchillada de su energía del Campo-AT salió despedida en contra del EVA blanco.

Había funcionado contra el Catorceavo, aunque Kaworu logró detener ese ataque muy fácilmente. ¿Qué pasaría esta vez?

Los rayos de luz naranja se estrellaron de lleno a lo largo de todo el cuerpo del EVA enemigo, dejando cinco enormes marcas en diagonal atravesando el torso y las alas en toda su envergadura. Un chorro de sangre salió despedido y el monstruo blanco cayó al suelo, totalmente inmóvil, un estruendo marcando que el tercer guía vencido.

Tres silbidos más venidos de distintas direcciones lo hicieron reaccionar de inmediato y saltó a un lado para esquivar los ataques, pero no pudo esquivar al EVA que le cayó encima y lo derribó de espaldas en el suelo, la superficie siendo aplastada por el peso de ambos gigantes.

Algo estaba mal, parecía que estas cosas se volvían cada vez más agresivas con cada uno que era vencido.

Y más fuertes.

De igual forma que el segundo EVA contra el que peleó, éste, cuyo cerebro escurría lentamente de su cabeza, totalmente expuesto, arremetió con su boca de lagarto directo contra su cara. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para sujetar las mandíbulas del monstruoso ente con sus manos y frenar su avance por muy poco. Sintió una calidez extraña caerle sobre las mejillas y notó con disgusto que se trataba de la saliva secretada por la bestia.

Dando un vistazo a su alrededor, vio que los dos EVAS que arrojaron sus armas ya las habían recuperado, la doble punta de cada lanza brillando peligrosamente bajo la luz del Sol. Uno de ellos tenía la cabeza llena de pinchos, sin duda producto de un ataque del EVA-02, mientas que el otro tenía literalmente el estómago perforado, parecía que Asuka le había dado un tremendo golpe. Los otros tres EVAS ya estaban de pie, acercándose cada vez más a él, tranquilamente, casi como si estuvieran seguros de que su victoria estaba al alcance de su mano.

Enfocó de nuevo la vista ante la enorme boca y sus dientes enfrente de él, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para tratar de cerrarla y alejarla de él.

"Maldición... si esto sigue así... ¡Yo seré el que perderá!" exclamó, estrujando su cerebro para que algo se le ocurriera.

¿Cómo iba a salir de ésta?

* * *

Ambos seguían contemplando fijamente al gigante blanco crucificado, casi como si se tratara de un concurso de miradas para ver quién sería el primero en interrumpir el contacto visual. 

Había interrumpido el silencio al decir "La Unidad-01 se ha activado". Simples palabras que dieron paso a un terremoto brutal, el cual seguramente sacudió la superficie de una manera tremenda, pero aquí abajo sólo se escuchó un leve estruendo. ¿Cómo lo había adivinado? No estaba seguro, pero se había referido a su familia y a pesar de las circunstancias, de haberse mantenido tan lejos de ella durante poco más de una década, compartía un vínculo, un lazo extraordinario que le permitió saber lo que estaba pasando con ellos.

Pronto volverían a estar los tres juntos.

O al menos ese era el pensamiento que lo había mantenido firme durante tan largo y arduo camino para llegar hasta aquí, pero ahora...

Se sentía extrañamente... vacío. Sí, esa era la palabra. Un hueco en su interior que se había ido agrandando desde el final del Diecisieteavo Ángel y que había crecido muy rápidamente dentro de él.

Hacía sólo un mes, este momento era lo que más había ansiado después de tanto tiempo.

Pero ahora que finalmente había llegado, ya no estaba muy seguro de ello.

Ante el veloz avance de la JSSDF, simplemente se había levantado de su asiento en el centro de mando y se despidió de su mano derecha.

"_Profesor Fuyutsuki, encárguese del resto"_, había dicho.

"_Como usted diga, Comandante. Salude a Yui de mi parte"_, había dicho el hombre mayor sin inmutarse. Gendo simplemente abrió un cajón de su escritorio y tomó un pequeño revólver, el cual ya había usado antes para eliminar a cierto entrometido y lo guardó en un bolsillo en el interior de su chaqueta, y un maletín cuya ligereza habría sugerido que estaba vacío, pero a decir verdad, su contenido era más valioso que todo el oro y joyas preciosas del mundo. A paso lento y firme, había avanzado poco a poco hasta llegar a este lugar.

Cuando finalmente llegó, notó las enormes puertas abiertas y contempló la vista que ofrecía el lugar.

La plataforma circular, rodeada por el extenso lago de LCL, aún presentaba daños a lo largo de toda su superficie atestiguando la gran batalla que dos EVAS habían sostenido aquí no hacía mucho. Agujeros, cráteres y concreto hecho añicos decoraban todo el lugar.

Y alzándose majestuosamente, dominando la vista, Lilith, contemplando a una figura infinitamente más pequeña que ella con sus siete ojos sobre su máscara morada. Los globos oculares completamente abiertos, expectantes. Un par de piernas gigantescas que finalmente se habían regenerado hundidas en lo que era su propia sangre. Al parecer, el poder de Longinus, además de mantener sellado al Segundo Ángel, lo alimentó gradualmente, permitiéndole volver a estar completo físicamente en cuestión de muy poco tiempo luego de la derrota del Mensajero final.

Pero no en espíritu, el cual era poseído por la persona de cabello azul.

"Sabía que estarías aquí, Rei", dijo el Comandante al avanzar lentamente hacia la muchacha de cabello azul, la cual estaba completamente desnuda, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, sus pasos haciendo eco por toda la bóveda de la estancia. La Primera Elegida no se volteó ni dijo nada, siguió mirando al rostro del gigante. Cuando Gendo finalmente se paró a su lado, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver el rostro de la chica, en donde contempló una... añoranza muy grande.

Se quedaron así, escuchando los sonidos de la invasión de la JSSDF en el Cuartel General y poco después, lo que sin duda había sido la llegada arrogante de los sirvientes de los ancianos, los EVAS series.

Se había llevado una ligera sorpresa al oír los estruendos de su batalla, lo cual quería decir que casi seguro el EVA-02 se había activado para hacerles frente. La Segunda Elegida. Una chiquilla muy fiera y vivaz. A pesar de su determinación, ella no sería capaz de detener lo inevitable.

Y ahora mismo, estaban oyendo la batalla de Shinji contra los monstruos. Su propio hijo sin duda daría incluso la vida para acabar con ellos. Antes de que eso pasara...

Se interrumpió, al oír una serie de pasos que se aproximaban por la entrada. No se sobresaltó, las fuerzas de la JSSDF aún no habrían podido llegar a este lugar, lo cual sólo dejaba a una persona en toda la lista de posibilidades...

"Ritsuko Akagi... ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo, con una nota de verdadero interés en la voz, sin darse la vuelta, seguro de que había acertado en su deducción sobre la persona que se estaba acercando.

Los pasos se detuvieron en la entrada y efectivamente, la científica con el cabello teñido de rubio estaba ahí plantada, contemplando las espaldas de las otras dos personas ahí presentes. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar al gigante blanco, aunque alzó una ceja con interés al contemplar el aspecto tan castigado del lugar.

"¿No es obvio? Vine a contemplar si en verdad serías capaz de hacer lo que tanto has estado esperando pero... veo que no es así", contestó la mujer.

"¿Tan fácil es leerme, Akagi?" preguntó Gendo, algo... intrigado por la conversación, sobre todo por el hecho de saber que muy posiblemente... la mujer estaba diciendo la verdad.

"El que hayas sido tú quien destruyó el sistema sustituto me lo dejó claro. Finalmente te diste cuenta de lo desesperado de tu plan. De lo absurdo de tu ambición. ¿Acaso fue por ver crecer a Shinji desde que llegó aquí?. ¿Por verlo madurar?. ¿Incluso más que tú?" dijo la doctora, con lo que calificó de diversión en la voz.

Gendo se permitió una pequeña sonrisa sincera en los labios, algo que no mostraba desde hacía mucho tiempo. _"Un hombre vive al olvidar el pasado. Pero hay cosas que nunca debes olvidar"_, le había dicho a su hijo esas palabras al visitar la tumba de la persona más querida para él hacía ya tiempo.

Suspirando, reflexionó en esas palabras y la manera en que Shinji le parecía las había asimilado. Era verdad, él estaba al tanto de la extraña relación entre los tres Elegidos y le había dolido verdaderamente en lo más profundo de su ser el ver cómo los Ángeles le habían arrebatado a su hijo a esas dos personas muy queridas para él. El ver cómo Shinji parecía haberse derrumbado por completo.

Pero no se quedó abajo.

Había seguido adelante sin rendirse nunca, en memoria de ellas. La batalla que sostuvo aquí contra Tabriz y la que ahora mismo estaba peleando allá arriba eran la prueba más digna de ello.

Él en cambio...

Le pareció una hipocresía de su parte el haber dicho esas palabras cuando él mismo sólo había vivido en el pasado por ya diez años, encadenado, incapaz de seguir adelante. La chica a su lado era su prueba de esa debilidad suya. Y tras ver la manera en que su propio hijo se había alzado contra el Ángel final, cuando verdaderamente parecía que ya no le quedaba nada por qué luchar, tras ver que no se había rendido, honestamente se había sentido... avergonzado de sí mismo.

Shinji no se había quedado en el pasado, como era su caso. Y desde que eso se repitió una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, diez años de planeación habían estado a punto de derrumbarse ante sólo cinco días de duda.

¿Esto era lo correcto a hacer? Una parte de su mente, inamovible, gritaba que sí. _'Esto es por lo que has vivido ¿O no?. ¿Vas a dejar que se acabe tu sueño aquí?. ¿Tan cerca de la meta?'_ La voz del Comandante supremo de NERV retumbó en su cerebro.

Pero otra parte de su mente, una voz que no había oído en mucho tiempo contestó, _'Sabes que eso no es verdad. Lo pasado ya no se puede recuperar, pero sí vivir en su memoria. Continuar por ello. Sin duda es lo que ella hubiera querido'_, la voz que reconoció como la de Gendo Rokubungi resonó, y al mismo tiempo recordó a lo que esa voz se refería.

Shinji, de no más de cinco años, llorando a todo pulmón cuando lo dejó con su tío poco después del... 'accidente'.

Su actitud tan reclusa cuando llegó por primera vez a Tokyo-3.

Su expresión de locura cuando destruyó al EVA-03. Sin duda, una faceta de su psique provocada por su culpa. Jamás tuvo la intención de crear semejante monstruo dentro de su hijo, pero aún así, había sucedido.

La determinación férrea que mostró durante la batalla con el Catorceavo Ángel y en todas las posteriores. La que sin duda ahora mismo estaba demostrando al pelear allá arriba.

Dios. ¿En qué rayos había estado pensando?

"Algo hay de cierto en eso", contestó y sin que su sonrisa se borrara, se dio la vuelta y rápidamente sacó su arma de su bolsillo.

Ritsuko abrió mucho los ojos al verse encañonada de repente por el arma del Comandante, quien tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

El sonido de un disparo se hizo escuchar.

Cuando el eco murió, los tres aún seguían de pie. Rei no se había movido ni un milímetro, seguía concentrada contemplando a Lilith, totalmente ausente a la situación.

Gendo por su parte, aún tenía el brazo derecho extendido, el cañón de su pequeña pistola sacando humo.

Y Ritsuko seguía parada, con los ojos tímidamente cerrados de miedo, el cual poco a poco se disipó. Abrió lentamente un ojo, al notar que el temido impacto y dolor agudo que esperaba no se realizó. Un gruñido a su espalda la sobresaltó y abrió el otro ojo, dándose la vuelta para ver qué había pasado.

Un soldado de la JSSDF... o lo que quedaba de él, se acababa de derrumbar detrás de ella. La bala de Gendo le había dado en plena cara y no quedaba mucho de ella. Una mancha roja se extendía rápidamente en el suelo debajo del cuerpo que se había desplomado, su rifle de asalto tirado a un lado inofensivamente.

"Deberías vigilarte mejor las espaldas, Akagi. Sin duda era la avanzadilla de los militares. Todo un escuadrón suyo no tardará en llegar aquí", dijo Gendo, como si lo que acababa de pasar no tuviera mayor importancia.

Ritsuko se le quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Éste no era el Gendo que ella conocía. El frío Comandante de NERV. El hombre con el que había compartido el lecho de su cama...

Parecía ser otra persona por completo.

El Comandante bajó su arma y se giró para mirar a la Primera Elegida. "Rei..." dijo, pero fue interrumpido por la suave voz de la chica.

"Se acabó. Yo no soy tu muñeca. No cooperaré contigo. Confío en que... Shinji logrará salir adelante. Como siempre lo ha hecho", dijo Rei, bajando la vista y mirando directo a los ojos de Gendo con sus pupilas rojas, con una nota de... enojo y determinación en la voz.

Tanto Gendo como Ritsuko se quedaron en silencio ante la muestra de emoción de Rei Ayanami que para cualquier otro habría pasado desapercibida, pero no para ellos. Sobre todo por el hecho de que había mencionado el nombre del Tercer Elegido. ¿Acaso había recuperado la memoria?

Gendo simplemente cerró los ojos y dio otro suspiro, sintiendo de golpe el cansancio de todos estos diez años sobre sus hombros. "Ya veo", se limitó a decir, aunque a decir verdad lo que había tenido en mente para decirle a... la chica enfrente de él era que al final, todo radicaría en su decisión. Por lo visto ella lo había previsto y se limitó a darle un rotundo "No".

¿Acaso la impresión que su hijo había dejado en ella era tan profunda que impediría que cumpliera el propósito por el que existía?. ¿Todo con tal de no lastimar a Shinji?

Detrás de ellos, en la entrada del recinto, Ritsuko Akagi se limitó a parpadear, incrédula ante lo que sus ojos y oídos le decían. El Comandante acababa de ser... rechazado por su misma creación y Gendo lo aceptó sin ninguna queja.

Sin duda alguna, el hombre había cambiado más en estos últimos cinco días que en todo el tiempo en el que ella había trabajado en NERV.

Encima de ellos, los sonidos de la batalla entre los EVAS se intensificó.

* * *

Se le estaba acabando el tiempo, si no se liberaba del poderoso agarre del EVA encima de él, los otros cinco lo harían pedazos. 

Había estado todo este tiempo tratando de cerrar la enorme boca al monstruo encima de él a la fuerza, pero había sido inútil. El monstruo no cedía y se le acercaba cada vez más, su aliento fétido pegándole de lleno en la cara. Se le estaban empezando a cansar los brazos por el esfuerzo, no iba a ser capaz de resistir por mucho tiempo más pero de repente se le ocurrió algo.

Decían que situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

Sin duda éste era el caso.

Quizás... era mejor dejarle al EVA abrir por completo sus fauces, rayos, lo iba ayudar a hacerlo con todo gusto, se dijo con una sonrisa.

De súbito, comenzó a jalar en direcciones opuestas, sorprendiendo a su oponente, la boca del EVA abriéndose de una forma imposible, su asquerosa lengua asomándose de manera repugnante por la abertura. Tironeó con más fuerza hasta que en una lluvia de sangre, los maxilares del ente se fracturaron por completo, doblándose casi como si tuvieran una articulación además de la quijada. El monstruo dio un quejido y Shinji se lo sacó de encima con una patada en el pecho.

No perdió ni un segundo en levantarse sólo par darse cuenta de que estaba rodeado, si estos EVAS demostraban una mayor fuerza que antes...

No había escapatoria.

¿O sí?

Se dio cuenta apenas de la luz del Sol que caía directamente sobre el campo de batalla y dirigió su vista al boquete encima de él, donde alguna vez se levantó orgullosa la ciudad de Tokyo-3.

Había una salida.

No sabía si esto funcionaría o no, sólo le quedaba arriesgarse.

Dio un portentoso salto y desplegó sus alas en toda su extensión en el aire.

Cerró los ojos, inseguro sobre qué iba a pasar.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no caía, abrió primero un ojo, y luego el otro.

Se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver que estaba flotando en el aire por su propia voluntad, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho contra Kaworu al descender por el túnel, pero ahora, a diferencia de aquella ocasión, sentía su energía cubrir completamente el cuerpo del EVA-01 de una manera muy fina, como si su Campo-AT lo estuviera cubriendo por completo a su alrededor y le permitiera mantenerse a flote sin ningún problema.

'_Perfecto'_, se dijo con una sonrisa mientras apretaba los controles de mando y se elevaba aún más, aleteando sus poderosas alas de energía.

Los seis EVAS series que quedaban se le quedaron viendo estúpidamente, o eso le pareció ya que si bien no tenían ojos visibles, todos dirigieron su cabeza en su dirección. De pronto, sacaron sus siniestras alas nuevamente de sus espaldas, elevándose lentamente en el aire con claras intenciones de seguirlo.

Shinji se preparó, al parecer la batalla ahora se decidiría en el aire.

Se sorprendió bastante al ver que el EVA blanco con púas clavadas en la cabeza, seguramente recibidas por parte del EVA-02, se lanzaba directamente contra él a una velocidad de vértigo, mucho más veloz que los demás, con su lanza ovoide alzada con toda la intención de clavársela. Aguardó hasta el último segundo, su vista fija en la mueca burlona del monstruo...

En el último momento, se movió ligeramente a la izquierda, esquivando el ataque por tan sólo unos cuantos metros y estiró el brazo para con su mano derecha asir la empuñadura del arma a la vez que giraba la cintura y con su pierna izquierda propinaba una patada tremenda al cuello del EVA serie, la cual sin duda se lo quebró al doblárselo en un ángulo muy extraño.

La Unidad blanca comenzó a caer, la acción de la fuerza de gravedad y el que Shinji le hubiera roto el cuello provocando lo inevitable. El joven Ikari ahora sostenía su arma mientras que poco a poco el monstruo perdía su agarre en ella, escapando de sus dedos. Shinji se sorprendió bastante ante el peso de la lanza: era tremendo, tanto que por un momento creyó que lo arrastraría hacia abajo pero por fortuna eso no sucedió. Habiendo perdido su Cuchillo Progresivo, era necesario conseguir algo con qué hacerles frente a estas cosas, por lo que pensó que las mismas lanzas que ellos usaban serían lo adecuado pero... eran muy difíciles de manejar.

Pensó en la manera en que habían transmutado las que le arrojaron para convertirse en copias de la Lanza de Longinus. Bajo esa apariencia, se veían más ligeras y maniobrables.

No supo por qué, quizás era lo drástico de la situación lo que lo orilló a hacerlo, pero probó a hacer lo mismo que había hecho para convertir su Cuchillo Progresivo en un sable de luz al pasar parte de su poder al arma en su mano.

_Sintió_ cómo la lanza literalmente se hacía más ligera y dio una sonrisa al ver que cambiaba de forma.

Perfecto.

"¡AAAHHH!" No perdió ni un instante, en cuanto el EVA en serie al que le quitó el arma se estrelló en el piso, se arrojó contra él en picada, la lanza de dos puntas sostenida por ambas manos y con una fuerza demoledora, se la clavó en el cráneo lleno de pinchos. El EVA dejó escapar un horrible grito mientras se retorcía durante unos cuantos segundos y su energía desaparecía, de la misma manera en que la de los tres EVAS anteriores parecía haberse apagado.

En cuanto se quedó quieto su enemigo, sacó la lanza e inmediatamente alzó el vuelo, dos EVAS blancos cayendo encima de su compañero vencido haciendo lo mismo que él pero sin resultado gracias a su rápida acción evasiva.

Se les quedó viendo mientras ascendía rápidamente, el evitar el ataque por muy poco acelerándole el corazón por el miedo, los EVAS series sin duda se hacían cada vez más peligrosos con cada segundo que pasaba, su tiempo de respuesta se hacía cada vez menor, si esto seguía así, muy pronto su velocidad sería igual a la de Tabriz... Estaba tan distraído por ello que tardó más de la cuenta en notar la energía que venía rápidamente hacia él a su espalda, el sonido de alerta en la cabina sobresaltándolo. Se giró y recibió un golpe tremendo que le sacó el aire por completo. Un EVA, el cual literalmente había sido cortado en dos, le estaba mostrando su enorme sonrisa. Parecía un milagro que el fragmento visible de su columna vertebral pudiera soportar el peso de la parte superior de su cuerpo, sin duda Asuka no había tenido compasión alguna cuando peleó con estas criaturas. El monstruo blanco había estrellado la parte plana de su lanza a lo largo del torso de la Unidad-01, haciendo que Shinji escupiera algo de sangre y resintiera la herida provocada por el ataque final de Tabriz.

El retorno del dolor fue tan agudo e intenso que por un momento temió perder el conocimiento, ya que su vista se nubló durante un momento, pero reaccionó. Blandió su arma y como si fuera una espada, la abanicó contra el torso casi destruido de su oponente, las dos puntas cortando la sección del hueso como si fuera un mondadientes y haciendo que las piernas del ser cayeran limpiamente al suelo.

Pero eso no detuvo al EVA.

El monstruo blanco retiró sus brazos con la intención de asestarle otro brutal golpe en el pecho pero Shinji no le dio ni una oportunidad.

Le dio un rodillazo en la cara, el cual habría mandado a volar despedida hacia atrás a la bestia blanca. Habría de no ser por el codazo que recibió directo en la cabeza por parte del Tercer Elegido un instante después que lo frenó de salir disparado a un lado y en vez de ello, lo mandó directo hacia abajo de forma vertical, estrellándose de lleno en el piso con la fuerza y velocidad de un misil, levantando una enorme nube de polvo.

Shinji no se molestó en bajar y comprobar que el trabajo hubiera sido hecho, era el quinto EVA cuya energía desaparecía, por lo que concluyó que seguramente eso lo mató. Además, aún tenía que ocuparse de otros cuatro monstruos.

Bajó un instante la vista a su pecho al sentir una extraña calidez que fluía por ahí.

Su camisa blanca estaba manchada de un rojo brillante, el cual se extendía cada vez más por el tejido. _'Demonios... mi herida se abrió...'_ pensó, haciendo una mueca de dolor y posando su mano izquierda sobre dicho lugar, aún cuando dicha sección del EVA no presentaba nada parecido, sólo unas cuantas magulladuras en las placas de armadura debido al macizo impacto que acababa de recibir ahí.

"Estuvo cerca", murmuró mientras recuperaba el aliento, pero se quedó extrañado. Este EVA pudo haberlo fácilmente matado de haber querido, pero en vez de ello le dio la impresión de que más que eliminarlo, quería sólo noquearlo.

¿Por qué?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para quedarse así, repasando la pregunta en su mente ya que todos sus instintos e incluso las pantallas de advertencia dentro de la cabina le avisaron nuevamente sobre otros dos EVAS que se aproximaban velozmente debajo de él. Alzó su arma y la empuño con las dos manos y en cuanto lo hizo, otras dos lanzas chocaron con ella, el metal orgánico o de lo que estuvieran hechas sacando un mar de chispas en el forcejeo.

Shinji posó su vista sobre sus dos oponentes, eran el EVA al que le había roto las mandíbulas y que tenía el cerebro a la vista y el EVA con el estómago perforado. La fuerza combinada de los dos era más de lo que podía soportar él solo, por lo que en el aire fue retrocediendo lentamente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio un movimiento y notó al EVA menos dañado, el cual sólo tenía un rasguño en el pecho y que estaba terminando de cerrarse. Ahora entendía el plan de estos dos, sólo eran una distracción para que el tercer EVA lo atacara por detrás. _'Maldita sea... también sus tácticas van mejorando'_, pensó con frustración, _'Pero... ¿En dónde está el último?'_ pensó preocupado, al no ver al EVA con el cuchillo en la cabeza ni sentir su energía por ningún lado.

¿Se estaba escondiendo para de alguna forma emboscarlo si lograba zafarse de los dos EVAS con los que estaba forcejeando?

No lo sabía, pero tampoco podía perder el tiempo pensando en ello. Debía encargarse de estos dos primero.

"¡AAAAAHHHHH!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras retiraba su arma de golpe y se hacía a un lado, la inercia y la fuerza que estaban aplicando las Unidades en serie sacándolas de balance y haciendo que salieran hacia delante, sin control alguno. Shinji no perdió el tiempo y blandiendo su arma en la mano derecha, se la clavó de lleno en la espalda del EVA al que le había roto la boca, ensartándolo como una brocheta y atravesándolo por completo. Por otra parte, concentró su poder en la mano izquierda y colocando los dedos en línea recta, la clavó como si fuera una pala en la nuca del otro EVA. Un chorro de sangre salió expulsado por las heridas de ambos, salpicando levemente a la Unidad-01.

Haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo, retiró su mano izquierda y soltó la lanza, dio rápidamente una vuelta en el aire para usar ambas piernas y propinar con cada una de ellas una poderosa patada a los dos EVAS. Tomó de nuevo la lanza clavada en la espalda de una de las bestias cuando su pie hizo contacto con su cuerpo, para evitar perder el arma. El EVA fue expulsado por las dos puntas con un horrible chasquido líquido, mientras que al que le perforó la nuca emitió un sonido similar en sus entrañas, indicando que seguramente le había reventado un órgano por el poder del impacto.

Ambos EVAS salieron despedidos en diagonal hacia abajo, dejando una estela roja de sangre que marcaba su trayectoria y se estrellaron al mismo tiempo casi en el mismo lugar, provocando un temblor tremendo en la superficie del castigado Geofrente. Sus cuerpos al caer levantaron una nube de polvo y sus energías desaparecieron, marcando que ahora eran siete de los guías los que habían sido vencidos.

Jadeando ya por el esfuerzo, se giró y encaró a la Unidad que ahora se veía casi intacta, de no ser por las manchas de sangre cubriendo sus placas de armadura blancas en el pecho. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, el EVA no se lanzó de lleno contra él, parecía estar evaluando la situación al ver que su enemigo ya había vencido a casi todos sus compañeros.

"Vamos... acércate..." susurró el Tercer Elegido a la vez que empuñaba firmemente la lanza de doble punta con ambas manos, sudando a mares, esperando el ataque y preguntándose de qué manera acabaría ahora con éste.

Se asustó un poco al aún no sentir la presencia de la novena Unidad.

No importaba, ya se ocuparía de ella llegado el momento.

* * *

Asuka había contemplado muy asombrada el desarrollo de la batalla con su ojo sano. 

La sangre seguía saliendo por la herida de su otro globo ocular pero apenas y le prestó atención. Simplemente se lo cubrió con la mano izquierda y siguió mirando por los monitores de su cabina de contacto.

No había duda, el baka había mejorado mucho desde la última batalla en que lo vio en acción en contra del Catorceavo Ángel.

Se había quedado sorprendida por las habilidades mostradas por el EVA púrpura: su sable de energía, lanzar su Campo-AT como si fuera un cuchillo, manipularlo a su antojo...

Y la manera en que volaba.

Ahora la batalla estaba tomando lugar en los cielos.

Había soltado una leve risita decididamente nada apropiada para la situación en la que se encontraba al ver como uno por uno, los EVAS blancos iban cayendo del cielo, estrellándose con una fuerza tremenda y provocando un terrible terremoto.

Pero esa sensación de diversión poco a poco fue dando paso a la consternación.

Al igual que como ella lo había hecho, Shinji no había tocado para nada los órganos S2 de las bestias, y de hecho, contra el que ahora estaba peleando, que era al que se lo había descubierto, había regenerado su herida, ocultándolo de la vista.

Sin duda Shinji no lo notaría sino hasta que fuera muy tarde. Quizás su EVA podía moverse por el tiempo que quisiera, pero si su piloto estaba agotado...

Los muy astutos, sólo estaban fingiendo estar muertos para sin duda, tomar por sorpresa a Shinji una vez que éste bajara la guardia y estuviera debilitado después de pelear a la vez contra los nueve.

"Maldición, tengo que hacer algo para decírselo o de lo contrario..." susurró, el dolor en su cabeza dándole la impresión de que de un momento a otro le reventaría. Manipulando los controles usando su mano derecha, trató de establecer un canal de comunicación con el EVA-01 pero fue en vano.

El muy cretino había cortado todo contacto con el exterior.

Y justo en ese momento, su cabina se quedó completamente a oscuras, al parecer, el pedazo de chatarra que era la cabina de contacto tuvo un cortocircuito como la vez en que quedó fuera de combate por el ataque del Catorceavo Ángel.

"Genial", dijo entre dientes, sumida en la oscuridad, las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

Casi se arrepintió de pensar en eso, decían que las cosas _sí_ podían ponerse peor de lo que ya estaban al decir esas palabras.

La frustración iba aumentando cada vez más dentro de ella. ¿De nuevo no iba a poder hacer nada?. ¿Su fracaso como piloto se haría patente otra vez?

No podía ser, no ahora sabiendo que su madre estaba aquí con ella, protegiéndola, siempre a su lado, pero...

"Mamá... por favor, tenemos que hacer algo", imploró, esperando que su súplica pudiera hacer reaccionar de alguna manera al EVA.

Pero nada sucedió. Aún con la conexión presente en el vínculo más potente que jamás había tenido antes con la máquina, sin energía no reaccionaría.

Afuera, se seguían oyendo los estruendos de la batalla.

* * *

Se le quedó viendo fijamente a su oponente, mientras ambos comenzaban a moverse lentamente en círculos, dos titanes midiéndose mutuamente. 

El estruendo provocado por una de las lanzas de los EVAS derrotados que estaba clavada en el suelo inclinada levemente, marcó la señal para que comenzaran su ataque al ceder finalmente ante su peso y caer de lleno al suelo.

Ambos EVAS se lanzaron a la carga el uno contra el otro. Shinji tuvo una sensación de _deja vu_ a lo que pasó en la batalla contra Kaworu pero esta vez estaba preparado. Sólo se encontraron en el aire durante un segundo y después se separaron, la Unidad-01 con el brazo derecho extendido en diagonal a un lado suyo, las dos puntas de su lanza dirigidas hacia abajo.

El EVA blanco despidió un gran chorro de sangre al aparecerle una herida en vertical que bajaba desde el la punta de su cabeza hasta el pecho, casi partiéndolo en dos de manera vertical. No tardó nada en caer y estrellarse en el suelo, dejando un reguero de sangre a su alrededor y su energía disipándose.

"El octavo. Sólo queda uno", dijo, mientras miraba a sus alrededores y se concentraba al máximo con tal de encontrar al EVA que faltaba, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte...

De pronto, una sombra se posó encima de él. Alzando la vista quedó deslumbrado al ver directamente al Sol, pero reconociendo la silueta que se aproximaba.

El EVA final.

Cerrando los ojos por la fuerte luz que le dio en la cara, fue tomado por sorpresa por el EVA con el cuchillo clavado en la cabeza. ¿Cómo había podido esconder su energía así?. ¿Acaso todo este tiempo estuvo encima de él?

Cegado, alzó los brazo de manera defensiva, con tal de contener o aminorar el ataque que le daría el monstruo pero fue inútil.

El EVA le cayó encima con una poderosa patada, haciendo que la lanza que tenía escapara de sus manos al salir volando. El EVA era veloz, y preciso como una serpiente. Se detuvo justo enfrente del EVA-01, aún desorientado por haber dirigido la vista hacia la luz tan brillante y le propinó un gancho con la mano derecha justo en la barbilla para luego darle una patada en el pecho.

"¡Ack!" exclamó Shinji de dolor al recibir el ataque, algo desorientado. El golpe en la barbilla lo había hecho flaquear, sin mencionar la sorpresa que se llevó tanto por las tácticas del EVA como por la intensidad de su energía que ahora emitía.

Era idéntica en todos los sentidos a la de Tabriz.

Eso explicaba su sobrenatural velocidad sobre sus compañeros así como su fuerza superior.

'_Pero... ya vencí una vez al original. Una copia no será ningún problema'_, se dijo, escupiendo algo de sangre mientras alzaba las manos en lo que parecía sería una pelea con las manos desnudas.

El EVA blanco de nueva cuenta se lanzó contra él a una velocidad tremenda y le asestó otro puñetazo, el cual fue detenido por el Tercer Elegido al bloquearlo con la mano derecha. Comenzó a apretar, ejerciendo una presión brutal en los nudillos del EVA serie, con la intención de rompérselos. El monstruo aulló de dolor y, torciendo el cuerpo como sólo un gimnasta profesional podría hacerlo, se arqueó para atrás y alzó la pierna izquierda, dándole un puntapié de nuevo en la barbilla, haciendo retroceder a Shinji y obligándolo a soltar su mano, pero el Tercer Elegido decidió que ya era hora de atacar. Tambaleándose un poco por el golpe, se lanzó contra su oponente y le asestó un golpe tremendo con las manos entrelazadas en la cabeza.

Al tiempo que conectó, él mismo recibió un golpe brutal en la boca del estómago.

Nuevamente le sacaron el aire y se retiró del alcance del EVA sonriente durante un momento para recuperar el aliento.

Era inútil. Si trataba de arreglar esto a puñetazo limpio, el EVA enemigo al no tener piloto, lo superaría en resistencia, sin mencionar que dado que ahora se movía de forma casi idéntica a Tabriz, si intentaba atacarlo con su Campo-AT, se le acercaría velozmente, esquivando su ataque y arrinconándolo en el instante en que bajara la guardia o quedara expuesto debido a ello.

"Rayos, tengo que acabar con él porque si no..." susurró, justo antes de hacer una mueca de dolor debido a la agudeza de la herida en su pecho.

Jadeando, evaluó la situación. Se encontraban flotando a una altura considerable. Era algo que podía usar a su favor.

Claro, el plan para que ello diera resultado era toda una locura, un suicidio si no resultaba a la perfección, pero no se le ocurrió nada más para poder vencer a su último oponente.

Al recuperar finalmente el aliento, se irguió por completo y se le quedó viendo fijamente al EVA blanco, el cual hizo exactamente lo mismo.

De nueva cuenta, se quedó muy quieto, contemplando a su oponente, aguardando antes de dar el ataque final...

Sin previo aviso, se lanzó contra él, alzando su puño derecho, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en el ataque. El EVA con su enorme mueca se limitó a copiar su movimiento.

Ambos se golpearon al mismo tiempo en la cara con una fuerza brutal, las cabezas de ambos resintiendo el impacto de la misma manera que dos boxeadores profesionales lo harían al golpearse al mismo tiempo, casi a la espera de ver cuál de los dos era el primero en caer derrotado por tamaño golpe.

Súbitamente, el EVA-01 alzó el antebrazo y tomó por el cuello al EVA serie. Jalándolo, se dirigió en picada a toda velocidad hacia abajo, aumentando la fuerza de su agarre al tomarlo con el brazo izquierdo por la espalda.

Era claro que el EVA se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Shinji, ya que forcejeó durante la caída con tal de liberarse a como diera lugar pero era inútil. Shinji lo tenía muy bien sujeto por el cuello y por nada del mundo lo iba a soltar sino hasta que fuera el momento indicado, pero si su enemigo lograba darle vuelta a la situación...

Ya no podía seguir dudando.

Decidido, aumentó la velocidad de la caída, el monstruo blanco agitando sus miembros desesperadamente.

Justo antes de tocar el suelo, finalmente soltó a su enemigo y él se desvió de la trayectoria alzando el vuelo nuevamente, pero el resultado no fue tal y como lo esperó.

El EVA blanco se estrelló por completo contra el suelo, provocando un terremoto y creando un cráter tremendo, levantando una enorme nube de polvo. Por otra parte, él, al tratar de alzar el vuelo con semejante velocidad, terminó derrapándose de cara en el suelo, recorriendo unos cuantos centenares de metros y dejando un rastro como si un topo gigante hubiera pasado por ahí.

El impacto del golpe fue reducido notablemente pero no del todo, por lo que se quedó ahí tirado durante unos cuantos minutos, viendo la enorme nube de polvo alzarse más y más hacia el cielo y disipándose poco a poco.

Dando un quejido de dolor, se incorporó y caminó lentamente hacia el borde del cráter creado por el EVA blanco, resintiendo finalmente de lleno los ataque recibidos por el último EVA. Rayos, todo lo daba vueltas...

Ahí, en el fondo del agujero, yacía el EVA final. Estaba tirado de espaldas y la navaja retráctil en su cabeza se había quebrado, sin duda por el tremendo impacto pero la parte que aún tenía en la cabeza parecía haberse clavado todavía más profundamente.

Un charco de sangre se extendía rápidamente debajo del gigantesco cuerpo, el cual estaba totalmente inmóvil, su energía había desaparecido.

Suspirando, se dio la vuelta y contempló la vista que tenía.

El Geofrente estaba repleto de agujeros similares, sin duda por el ataque con misiles efectuado poco antes, aunque cinco de ellos tenían a EVAS blancos en el fondo. Por otra parte, el panorama no lucía muy alentador que digamos debido al rastro de destrucción dejado primero por las fuerzas de la JSSDF y por la dura pelea de Asuka y luego él contra los monstruos de SEELE.

'_Asuka'_, pensó, al buscar con la mirada al EVA rojo.

Dio una leve sonrisa y dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio al ubicarlo, tal y como lo vio cuando llegó al campo de batalla. Se acercó lentamente a la caída Unidad-02, tambaleándose un poco y jadeando pesadamente por la dura batalla que había sostenido, pero por fortuna, todos los EVAS series se habían concentrado en él desde el inicio hasta el fin de la pelea, por lo que el EVA rojo no había sufrido ningún daño.

Bueno, ningún daño sin contar la copia de la Lanza de Longinus que le estaba atravesando la cabeza por un ojo y lo mantenía totalmente inmovilizado al estar firmemente clavada en el suelo.

Había vencido a todos los EVAS, finalmente todo se había acabado.

'_Resiste Asuka, enseguida te ayudaré, todo.. .por fin se ha terminado'_, pensó, con una leve sonrisa mientras se planteaba qué hacer. Quizás lo más seguro de momento fuera simplemente sacar la cabina de contacto y regresar a lo que quedaba de NERV. La herida en su pecho que se había vuelto a abrir ya no estaba sangrando profusamente, pero era vital atenderla de inmediato, presionar su mano izquierda en la parte más ancha de la laceración aminoraba un poco el dolor, pero nada más.

Alzó su mano derecha con la intención de abrir a la fuerza la placa de armadura que protegía el tan precioso objeto cuando el tiempo le pareció detenerse.

Una lanza, esta vez de una sola punta le atravesó por completo la palma de la mano.

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos y por un momento no creyó lo que veía. "¿Qué...?" pudo exclamar a la vez que de pronto, su mano estalló ardiendo de dolor, como si metal al rojo vivo acabara de serle colocado ahí.

Dio un terrible grito de agonía que sólo se alargó aun más cuando al despegar su mano izquierda de su pecho, otra lanza de una sola punta le atravesó por completo la palma, generándole una herida idéntica a la primera.

No sabía mucho de religión, pero no le costó nada reconocer lo que tenía en ambas manos. Una imitación de un estigma sagrado por el cual su sangre fluía libremente.

Un círculo perfecto, de unos tres centímetros de diámetro se hizo presente en ambas palmas, unas heridas gemelas pero en el dorso de sus manos le hicieron preguntarse si esto era debido a su vínculo tan estrecho que tenía con la Unidad-01 o era producto del poder de las terribles armas.

Muy probablemente era debido a ambos.

Un dolor sordo, acompañado de una especie de hormigueo eléctrico le recorrió ambos brazos por completo, entumeciéndolos, mientras giraba la cabeza débilmente y veía a los responsables.

El EVA serie al que le faltaba la pierna izquierda y que tenía la cabeza llena de púas y el primero al que había derrotado al estallarle el cráneo estaban flotando levemente en el aire, sus lanzas habiéndose extendido a una longitud imposible.

'_Esto... no puede estar pasando'_, pensó, al sentir de nueva cuenta un aumento de poder brutal en la energía que emitían los EVAS, al haberse reactivado una vez más.

Expresado en los patrones como de ojos malignos que se habían dibujado en sus alas, tres por cada una de ellas. Dándoles la apariencia de ser verdaderos seres salidos del infierno. No podía ser posible, tenían que estar muertos...

Trató de forcejear pero era inútil, el hormigueo que recorría sus brazos fue extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, generando una extraña somnolencia que lo estaba invadiendo cada vez más, debilitándolo poco a poco...

'_No puede ser... ¿Cómo es que... pude descuidarme así...?'_ se lamentó, al percatarse que decididamente, estos seres simplemente le habían tendido una trampa a propósito, esperando a que bajara la guardia para sorprenderlo. Habían jugado con él durante toda la batalla. _'Maldición...'_ fue el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo.

Los ojos del EVA-01 se apagaron por completo.

* * *

Los otros siete EVAS series se incorporaron por tercera vez, tambaleándose, todos con un daño terrible, era evidente que estaban en su límite, ya que incluso el que estaba partido en dos esta vez no se molestó en volver a unirse con sus piernas, pero como los autómatas que eran, sus heridas nos los detuvieron y desplegando sus alas, alzaron el vuelo majestuosamente. 

El Tercer Elegido no fue capaz de hacer nada cuando fue izado suavemente por las lanzas que lo mantenían sujeto completamente por las manos.

Fueron ascendiendo lentamente, la visión del EVA púrpura crucificado como una muestra de la arrogancia del hombre sobre un ser supremo, al haberlo doblegado haciendo uso del poder de su ciencia.

A una altura de doce mil metros, los EVAS series tomaron sus posiciones para dar pie a la formación y al proceso exclusivo por el que fueron creados.

Encima de cada una de las alas de energía del EVA-01, tres de los demonios blancos se colocaron, y con un mordisco de sus terribles fauces, sujetaron al unísono las alas doradas del EVA-01. Incluso al que le habían fracturado por completo los maxilares lo hizo de una manera burda pero que cumplió el propósito.

Shinji sintió un cosquilleo en su propia espalda ante el suceso, pero apenas y lo notó, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, sus manos aún sujetando desesperadamente los controles de su cabina, la determinación a no dejarse vencer tomando una forma casi física al emanar de su fuerza de voluntad pero era inútil, la Unidad-01 no respondía.

El último EVA serie, el cual tenía parte de la navaja de hoja retráctil del Cuchillo Progresivo del EVA-02 clavada en su cabeza y era el único que no estaba cargando una copia de la Lanza del Destino, el último EVA que se había medido con el titán púrpura, se colocó justo encima de todos los gigantes a una altura considerable.

Y su órgano S2 comenzó a resonar.

Los otros ochos EVAS se separaron al unísono para asumir sus posiciones, dos de ellos aún sosteniendo las lanzas que mantenían sujeta a su presa.

El poderoso y casi divino Evangelion Unidad-01 Modelo de Pruebas acababa de ser sometido por completo ante las nueve bestias, el Campo-AT de los nueve actuando en perfecto balance y equilibrio sobre el EVA púrpura para ponerle freno a su inmenso poder y mantenerlo sellado. Siendo incapaz el Tercer Elegido de reactivar su Unidad no tenía posibilidad alguna de escapar, mucho menos pelear.

Se convertiría en el sacrificio requerido para la Ceremonia de la Tierra Roja.

El cuerpo de cada uno de los EVAS de producción en serie comenzó a brillar con una extraña luz blanca y de pronto, un círculo de luz multicolor, con todos los tonos del arcoiris, se manifestó alrededor de cada uno de ellos, al reaccionar ante la resonancia en conjunto de sus motores S2.

Un antiCampo-AT se manifestó en el cielo, creado por el canto del corazón de las diez máquinas flotando en el aire.

Un antiCampo-AT con la fuerza suficiente como para quebrar la barrera de la mente de los habitantes de toda la faz del planeta.

El Árbol de Sephiroth, representando el camino de la unión entre Dios y el hombre y viceversa, se dibujó en un deslumbrante blanco ante la formación que habían tomado las máquinas, cada uno de los diez atributos divinos representados por cada uno de los EVAS en el aire con la Unidad-01 justo en el centro.

Y comenzó a resonar en conjunto, marcando el inicio del fin.

Continuará...

**Capítulo 15 – Divina Providencia**

El fuego que arde en la Unidad-02 y su piloto aún está muy lejos de extinguirse.

Una ayuda inesperada y la determinación de la Segunda Elegida dejan en claro que NERV y sus defensores aún no han caído bajo el poder de los nueve guías de SEELE.

Shinji Ikari.

Sohryu Asuka Langley.

Su unión demostrará que juntos, no existe nada imposible para ellos.

Pero lo que ambos Elegidos no saben es que la amenaza final siempre estuvo debajo de aquello que desesperadamente buscaron proteger...

* * *

Notas del autor: 

En estos momentos estoy dispuesto a matar por un Wii y una copia de Zelda Twilight Princess pero dejemos eso aparte...

Muchas gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por ser los prelectores del escrito y por hacerme las correcciones pertinentes. Sorprendentemente aquí estoy de nuevo, mucho antes de lo que esperaba, al parecer sí tuve el tiempo para dedicarme a escribir esta semana...

Técnicamente esto sería el inicio de mi historia, dado que el capítulo anterior cerró el ciclo que se inició con el Prólogo...

Oh sí, después de jugar SRWMX (y escuchar "Tamashii no REFRAIN" como fondo musical por más de una hora entera, canción que por cierto, insisto en que queda perfecta de fondo para toda la pelea, desde que Shinji aparece en el campo de batalla hasta... bueno, casi el final del siguiente capítulo) en la primera batalla respectiva a los EVAS series, tenía que escribir esto. Fue en LQYAE donde vi por primera vez una representación de una pelea entre el EVA-01 y los series, pero me pareció en exceso corta, por lo que siempre deseé verla un poco más extendida, con ciertos elementos en ella (como la escena final).

La primera parte de Shinji pensando en lo que sucederá sobre si falla fue inspirada por la escena de Yahiko Myojin en el volumen 25 de Rurouni Kenshin momentos antes de hacer su ataque final contra Kujiranami Hyougo y en donde se da la impresión de que el chico ya es todo un espadachín (al usar su "Ki" para destrozar una hoja que pasa volando enfrente de él). Su batalla contra los EVAS series, de nueva cuenta, sacada de las profundidades de mi retorcida mente, pero vamos, tenía que ser algo de altura, todos prácticamente son versiones un poco bajadas de tono de Kaworu contra un Shinji al tanto de todas (o casi todas) las capacidades de su EVA. La manera en cómo 'vence' al EVA final (el cual por si no lo notaron, es el mismo que le arrojó su lanza a Asuka) fue inspirada por el ataque del Pegaso Seiya de "Saint Seiya", su 'Pegasus Rolling Crash' el cual consiste en que Seiya sujeta a su enemigo y asciende a gran velocidad por los aires, para luego descender y chocar contra el suelo. Es un ataque prácticamente suicida, si Seiya no es capaz de escapar de la caída, como se vio cuando lo aplicó contra Géminis y Thanatos. Sólo para darle un poco más de emoción a la pelea cuando Shinji 'derrota' al EVA final.

Sobre Gendo y compañía en el Dogma Terminal... personalmente me fastidia el que en muchos fics ponen al padre de Shinji como el tipo malo y frío sin sentimientos que sólo desea ver sufrir a su hijo... ¡Por favor! Creo que debemos comprender la profundidad del personaje y no limitarnos a ver la cáscara, si puse que duda aquí en el capítulo es por ver la manera en que el verdadero recuerdo que tiene de Yui, Shinji, no se ha quedado en el pasado como él lo hizo durante diez largos años. Comprender que el pasado queramos o no se queda siempre detrás de nosotros y que hay que aprender de él es vital para la decisión del Comandante para no forzar a Rei a hacer precisamente lo que el Tercer Elegido desea evitar con todas sus fuerzas.

Los 'ojos' en las alas de los EVAS series... sí, son los mismos que salen momentos antes de que asimilen a Rei (¿o al revés?) en "The End of Evangelion".

Sobre la escena final del EVA-01 siendo crucificado... vamos, eso era irresistible de no escribir y es un elemento que _jamás_ he visto que coloquen en los fics que logran llegar hasta esta parte con un enfoque al menos similar a lo que tengo pensado (vamos, una vez hecho eso ya se da por sentado que todo terminó, ocurre el Tercer Impacto y demás debraye psicológico por parte del Tercer Elegido... qué aburrido la verdad).

Si alguien reclama acerca de que el todopoderoso EVA-01 haya sido capturado... bueno, después de todo, el título del capítulo indicaba que por una vez, el héroe finalmente sería doblegado. ¿No? A decir verdad, ya era hora, nadie es invencible (sí, ni siquiera el Shinji de "Redención" es invencible, pero esa es otra historia). En fin, sólo cuatro capítulos más y esta historia finalmente llegará a su fin.

Comenzado el 13 de Noviembre del 2006

Terminado el 19 de Noviembre del 2006


	16. Divina Providencia

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Las Alas del Corazón**

**Capítulo 15: Divina Providencia**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Dolor. 

Fue eso lo que todo ser humano sobre la Tierra sintió en el momento en que los diez EVAS flotando en formación sobre lo que alguna vez fue Tokyo-3 comenzaron a resonar en conjunto.

Un dolor más allá de la percepción física.

Un dolor que amenazaba con arrancar... la esencia misma de las personas, separarlas de su cuerpo.

Liberar su mente a la fuerza.

La gente en todas partes caía de rodillas, sosteniendo sus cabezas con sus manos, retorciéndose de manera agonizante ante la horrible sensación que sentían dentro de sí, gimiendo lastimeramente, deseando que la sensación desapareciera tan súbitamente como había aparecido.

Pero eso no sucedió, el antiCampo-AT creado por los diez EVAS seguía expandiéndose, creciendo cada vez más. Dentro de muy poco, debilitaría lo suficiente las barreras de la mente de todos, facilitando el trabajo para que los dos primeros Ángeles realizaran la Instrumentalización que se había planeado por ya más de quince años.

La resonancia y la formación en conjunto de los EVAS impediría que el ente los desobedeciera.

Al parecer, la victoria de SEELE estaba asegurada.

Si no fuera claro, por ciertas excepciones que aún no sucumbían del todo ante el dolor.

* * *

Ritsuko, Gendo y Rei seguían en el Dogma Terminal, escuchando el horrible chirrido producto de los EVAS. El sonido era horrible, pero tolerable, sin embargo, si la científica estaba en lo correcto en sus suposiciones sobre el origen de esto...

"La Unidad-01 fue capturada por la producción en serie", sentenció el Comandante, mirando a la penumbra infinita, eternamente negra del techo sobre ellos. "El antiCampo-AT no se manifiesta aquí gracias a la influencia de los dos Ángeles pero..." se interrumpió al notar un movimiento al lado de él.

Rei Ayanami finalmente se había dado la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia un costado de la plataforma circular del lugar, no corriendo, pero sí dando pasos apresurados.

"Rei", dijo Gendo al verla alejarse.

"Shinji... necesita ayuda. Aún si logra obtener la victoria de esta batalla, no se habrá terminado", dijo con voz suave, sin darse la vuelta sino hasta que estuvo en el borde de la plataforma, en la parte derecha del lugar, un paso separándola del lago de LCL. "Adiós, Comandante. Gracias a usted y a... la Doctora Akagi por... permitirme probar lo que es la vida", les dijo, con el vestigio de una... sonrisa de agradecimiento en su pálido rostro.

Y con esas palabras, dio un paso hacia adelante.

Pero no se hundió.

Rei continuó caminando por la superficie del LCL como si se tratara de algo sólido, provocando ondas que se expandía por toda la superficie en cada lugar que pisaba, como una graciosa hada al tocar con las puntas de sus pies el agua de un estanque. Así siguió hasta que la vista de los dos presentes ya no pudo seguirla, al haberse perdido por completo en la oscuridad.

"No esperabas que esto sucediera. ¿Verdad?" Ritsuko preguntó, verdadera curiosidad en su voz.

Gendo no se giró para verla, simplemente se encogió los hombros y respondió. "Mentiría si dijera que sí. Pero también si dijera lo contrario. Parece que al final, la única variable que no pude calcular en todo esto fue el corazón humano. Tan lleno de emociones, erráticas, inesperadas y a la vez, tan impredecibles. Parece que a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos, no es algo que se pueda controlar a la fuerza", dijo, con un tono de ironía.

Se quedaron en silencio, el horrible sonido todavía aullando por el lugar, pero con la presencia del gigante ante ellos y del pequeño ser que se encontraba en el maletín, la resonancia en el lugar era ahogada lo suficiente para que no sintieran dolor alguno.

"¿Qué sucederá ahora entonces? El Tercer Impacto está por comenzar gracias a la producción en serie", declaró la falsa rubia, sin preocupación en la voz, como si eso no fuera nada importante.

Gendo no dijo nada. Por supuesto que sabía eso. Aunque Adán aún estaba petrificado en baquelita en el maletín, podía sentir las pequeñas vibraciones que estaba dando el objeto. Seguramente si abría el contenedor, se encontraría de lleno con los ojos abiertos del embrión al haber despertado, sabiendo que había llegado el momento.

"Eso nadie lo sabe. Si Shinji logra liberarse... todo habrá terminado. Si no es capaz de hacerlo... se verá forzado a decidir el destino de todos. En cualquier caso, de él depende nuestro futuro", finalmente respondió.

Una serie de pasos rápidos y pesados que hasta entonces fueron ahogados por el sonido espeluznante, finalmente llegaron a oídos de Gendo y Ritsuko. No estaban muy lejos y se aproximaban velozmente hacia su dirección.

"Esos idiotas de la JSSDF. Al borde del fin del mundo y aún siguiendo órdenes. No sé si debería sentir admiración o lástima por ellos", dijo Gendo con una sonrisa, el desdén claramente evidente en su voz.

Ritsuko ni siquiera hizo ademán de moverse cuando uno de los militares le envolvió el cuello con un poderoso apretón de su brazo y colocaba una pesada pistola en su sien izquierda, a modo de rehén. Otros cuatro sujetos con el uniforme de la JSSDF apuntaron sus rifes de asalto a la figura del Comandante de NERV.

El hombre que la tenía sujeta habló por un comunicador que llevaba en la muñeca de la mano con la que estaba presionando su cuello. " 'Bebé' y 'Omega' localizados en el Dogma Terminal, junto al 'Rey'. Procediendo a la eliminación y recuperación".

Gendo casi estalla en carcajadas ante el nombre clave que le habían asignado a Adán. A él jamás se le hubiera ocurrido algo tan ridículo como eso.

"Muy bien Ikari, deja eso en el suelo y no le haremos daño a la mayor científica de NERV. Es lo menos que podrías hacer por uno de tus subordinados principales", dijo el sujeto que tenía inmovilizada a Ritsuko.

Gendo finalmente se volvió para mirar a la entrada del lugar, donde estaban apostados los cinco militares y Ritsuko. La miró directamente a ella a los ojos.

"Gendo..." dijo la mujer, usando el nombre de él como cuando eran íntimos, "¿Acaso tú... finalmente has hallado la respuesta que estabas buscando?" preguntó, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos que rondaban por la mente del Comandante supremo de NERV al haber dejado ir tan fácilmente a Rei y dejar escapar la oportunidad, la única que tuvo después de diez años para lograr su cometido.

El hombre de barba sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera, no la sarcástica que casi siempre mostraba en el centro de mando. "¿Qué no lo sabes? Uno no 'halla' las respuestas... Normalmente, uno es... 'forzado' a recibirlas", dijo con resignación.

"¡Basta de tonterías!" rugió el que sin duda, debía de ser el líder del escuadrón que había enviado al primer soldado que Gendo eliminó de un tiro en la cara. "Coloca el maletín en el suelo, ahora. O esta preciosidad va a tener un agujero del tamaño de una manzana en su linda cabeza", dijo el hombre, amartillando su arma.

Gendo alzó levemente el maletín por su asa con la mano izquierda. "¿Esto es lo que quieren, verdad?" dijo, evidentemente divertido. "Entonces... ¡VAYAN POR ÉL!" gritó.

Y arrojó el maletín al lago de LCL.

Todo ocurrió en un instante. El grito de Gendo sobresaltó y tomó por sorpresa a los militares, todos mirando boquiabiertos el maletín que volaba suavemente en un arco hacia el lago de color amarillo. Tres de ellos bajando sus armas y corrieron para tratar de alcanzarlo.

Al mismo tiempo que Gendo lo arrojó, su mano fue al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y extrajo su arma. Le quedaban cinco balas, pero eso no sería problema.

Al contrario de lo que cualquiera pensaría, el Comandante de NERV era un excelente tirador.

Cuatro detonaciones secas y el único sujeto que se había mantenido en su puesto (pero seguía con la mirada el maletín) y los otros tres que habían corrido tras él, cayeron instantáneamente en el piso, al recibir un disparo en el mismo lugar que el primero de sus compañeros en ser eliminado en el recinto.

El sujeto que estaba sosteniendo a Ritsuko hizo una mueca de furia y arrojó a la mujer a un lado con fuerza, apuntando su arma y disparando todo el cargador. Los nueve tiros resonando por todo el lugar.

Los primeros tres no le dieron a nada, la frustración del sujeto impidiendo que tocara al Comandante.

Quizás fue suerte.

Quizás fue un azar del destino.

Eso sería algo que Ritsuko Akagi tendría que decidir.

El cuarto disparo golpeó la parte derecha de las gafas de Gendo, destrozando buena parte de la montura y todo el cristal de tinte naranja derecho. Los otros cinco disparos le dieron justo en el pecho al Comandante.

Gendo dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor y por entre su vista nublada, logró jalar el gatillo una última vez con un gruñido antes de desplomarse, la sangre saliendo a borbotones por sus heridas.

La sexta y última bala de Gendo le dio en el cuello al militar, destrozando la carótida y su yugular. La sangre manando de ahí como una boca de incendios.

Ritsuko contempló todo con los ojos muy abiertos y cuando se aseguró de que el sujeto estaba muerto, corrió hacia la figura en el suelo del Comandante y se arrodilló a su lado.

Gendo la miró con la vista nublada, sus ojos cafés denotando... ¿Agradecimiento? No, era algo más profundo.

¿Amor?

No lo sabía y no pudo seguirlo pensando ya que el hombre agonizante empezó a hablar.

"Gracias... Ritsuko. Gracias por... haber estado... a mi lado durante todo este tiempo. A pesar de que... hace ya más de diez años dejé mi humanidad y... mi alma", Gendo sonrió lentamente y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar una leve risa, lo cual provocó que un poco de sangre la saliera por la comisura de su boca. "Decididamente... no fui un buen padre... y no fui un mucho mejor hombre... discúlpame por no haberte podido dar... lo que buscabas a pesar de entender tus sentimientos..." la voz de Gendo se hacía cada vez más débil. "Anda, regresa con... los demás... Shinji necesitará toda la ayuda posible... para salir de ésta... si lo ves... dile por favor que... estoy muy orgulloso de él y que... lo siento..."

Y así, con un último suspiro, Gendo Ikari expiró.

"... No... es verdad que no me diste lo que buscaba pero aún así yo..." dijo la mujer, con la voz entrecortada mientras delicadamente retiraba los restos de las gafas de su cara y los sostenía cariñosamente en sus manos.

Luego posó un par de sus delgados dedos sobre los párpados del hombre y los cerró, para luego inclinarse sobre él y besarlo suavemente, dándole su despedida.

Lentamente se incorporó, una expresión de resolución en su cara. Se quitó la bata blanca y la colocó a manera de sábana sobre Gendo para cubrirlo, tapando su cara y gran parte de su torso.

Dirigiéndose por donde había venido, regresó sobre sus pasos hacia el centro de mando.

Sin soltar nunca el par de lentes rotos.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que se desarrollaba un tiroteo en el Dogma Terminal, otra persona en la superficie expuesta del Geofrente hacía lo posible por resistirse al fenómeno que estaba abarcando el mundo entero.

Al igual que los demás, la Segunda Elegida jadeó en la oscuridad de su cabina de contacto al sentir el dolor en su mente. Como si una navaja tratara de separar su cuerpo y alma a la fuerza. Era algo distinto a lo que sintió cuando la atacó el Quinceavo Ángel, en este momento sentía como si la parte más arraigada de su ser estuviera siendo sacada a la fuerza, en un intento por liberarse. El dolor era mucho peor a lo que el Ángel le hizo.

Se llevó las manos a la frente, en un intento en vano por contener el sufrimiento, pero era inútil. La sensación se manifestaba dentro de ella, inalcanzable, haciendo imposible que pudiera hacer nada para aminorar, mucho menos aliviar el dolor.

Siguió así, gimiendo y gritando por lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que sintió la presencia de su EVA reaccionar otra vez, la calidez que emitía la máquina siendo bienvenida ante el dolor como de un cuchillo helado que parecía estar a punto de reventarle la cabeza, el dolor sordo de su ojo herido no era nada comparado a esto.

La presencia del EVA se siguió expandiendo por toda la cabina y de repente, una luz blanca, muy brillante, la envolvió.

Dejó de gemir y de retorcerse, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

El dolor había desaparecido.

Y ya no estaba en su cabina de contacto.

El suave oleaje del mar podía escucharse, tranquilizador y a la vez... misterioso. Un macabro silencio aumentaba la potencia del sonido.

'_¿Qué sucedió?'_ pensó, sus cinco sentidos tomando nota de sus alrededores.

Estaba tumbada de espaldas, mirando un cielo infinitamente estrellado, la Luna llena resaltando como un faro en la inmensidad del cielo.

La rugosidad de la textura debajo de ella finalmente le confirmó que se trataba de arena, lo confirmó a pesar de llevar todavía su traje de conexión rojo.

Tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que su ojo izquierdo estaba vendado de alguna manera, quizás por un parche encima de él. No se atrevió a siquiera tocarlo. Su tacto también detectó una serie de vendas más alrededor de la frente, ocultas en su mayor parte por el fleco de su cabello.

Sus oídos escucharon otro sonido, no muy lejos de ella, además del oleaje, el cual le había pasado inadvertido hasta entonces. El querer saber qué era la hizo incorporarse lentamente.

Un miedo aterrador la envolvió al contemplar la vista.

Un océano... rojo, tan rojo como la misma sangre, infinitamente extenso ocupaba toda su vista.

En su superficie, se alzaban las ruinas de edificios y otras estructuras, edificaciones hechas añicos. Era como si el... agua o lo que fuera se hubiera alzado varias decenas de metros hasta cubrirlo casi todo.

Pero lo más horripilante eran los nueve EVAS blancos, con los brazos extendidos, dando la apariencia de haber sido crucificados sobresaliendo de la superficie líquida, rematando con broche de oro el espeluznante panorama. _'¿Esto es Tokyo-3?. ¿Lo que quedó después de esa batalla?'_ pensó, al recordar a las nueve bestias blancas. _'¡Qué rayos sucedió!'_

Un moviendo a las orillas del... mar (si es que eso era) llamó su atención. Una persona estaba ahí, de rodillas, golpeando con fuerza su puño en contra de la suave superficie, llorando amargamente, presa de una desesperación inimaginable. Llevaba ambas manos envueltas en una serie de vendajes, como ella misma llevaba su ojo herido.

De la mano derecha de la persona, una pequeña cadena escapaba y remataba en una cruz de plata.

'_Shinji'_, se dijo Asuka al reconocer las familiares vestimentas del chico. Se le quedó viendo, sin atreverse a mover y aguzó el oído, al creer oír que el muchacho estaba diciendo algo.

"..llé, les fallé a todos!. ¡Al final... no pude hacer nada!" el llanto del Tercer Elegido era como un cuchillo helado que se clavaba en el fondo de su corazón. La desesperación en la voz del chico dándole escalofríos.

'_¿Acaso... fracasamos?'_ se dijo Asuka, al contemplar la desoladora vista ante ella. No podía haber otra explicación, la apariencia del lugar daba la impresión de que el mismísimo Apocalipsis acababa de pasar sobre Tokyo-3 y a juzgar por la vista que tenía, muy probablemente también por el resto del mundo sin exagerar. Pero eso no era lo que la preocupaba más, lo que ocupaba casi la totalidad de su mente era la única persona además de ella en este desolado lugar, la cual se había derrumbado por completo. Era la primera vez que veía llorar a Shinji, y la primera que escuchaba a alguien hacerlo tan amargamente, ni siquiera cuando Misato se derrumbó en la sala del departamento al escuchar lo que sin duda fue la despedida de Kaji en la contestadora podía compararse con esto.

No era justo.

¿Se habían sacrificado tanto para obtener esto como resultado?

'_¿Por qué?. ¿POR QUÉ?'_ se dijo a gritos en su mente.

Oyó unos pasos suaves detenerse detrás de ella. ¿Acaso había alguien más aquí?

"Esto es lo que les depara a ustedes dos si no evitan lo que está pasando en este momento", una voz melosa a sus espaldas le dijo.

Se volvió y lo miró.

El chico, no... el Ángel que la había dejado en coma. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y llevaba una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, como si el panorama no le molestara en lo absoluto.

"¡Tú!", dijo evidentemente molesta mientras se ponía a la defensiva. Si había una persona a la que despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas en este mundo sin duda era a este sujeto.

"Tranquilízate, no voy a hacerte daño. Después de todo, yo ya no existo en tu mundo al haber sido... derrotado por Shinji", dijo con una sonrisa divertida el sujeto de cabello gris. Asuka se le quedó viendo extrañada, peligroso o no, estaba claro que a este tipo siempre le faltó un tornillo o quizás un par, al menos ella no sonreiría al hablar de alguien que la hubiera lastimado o... matado como sin duda era el caso de este tipo.

Nuevamente, detrás de ella oyó una serie de pasos, un tanto más pesados que los que había oído, dudando de quien podría ser, se volvió.

Una familiar mujer con el cabello a la altura de los hombros, de un rojo brillante y con un vestido rosa la miraba con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

"Mamá..." susurró Asuka al contemplarla detenidamente.

"Esto sólo es una posibilidad del futuro que te aguarda", comenzó, mirando con abatimiento a la figura del Tercer Elegido que aún estaba llorando al borde de la playa, golpeando la superficie con sus puños vendados. "Él siempre fue muy fuerte, pero a pesar de ello, una sola persona no siempre puede hacer la diferencia. Necesita tu ayuda, tu apoyo", dijo Kyoko.

Asuka tardó un momento antes de volver a hablar. "¿Pero... cómo puedo yo ayudarlo? Si el EVA no tiene energía yo..." fue interrumpida.

"Debes saber que el verdadero motor del Evangelion, lo que le permite moverse, es el corazón humano, no importa que tenga o no energía. Si tú crees con todo tu ser que puedes hacerlo, la máquina te obedecerá. Te ayudará a evitar que esto", dijo, gesticulando su madre con el brazo, "suceda".

"¿Tienes lo necesario para hacerlo?. ¿Para demostrarle al Tercer Elegido que tú también eres capaz de ayudarlo?" dijo con curiosidad el muchacho de ojos rojos, su sonrisa jamás abandonando su hermoso rostro.

Asuka se quedó en silencio, con la cabeza agachada hasta que una sonrisa confiada en sus labios se formó. Alzó el rostro con una expresión determinada, "Se los demostraré. No voy a permitir que un mundo tan horrible nos aguarde, no mientras aún podamos forjarnos un futuro que deseemos", exclamó con voz fuerte.

Tanto su madre como el extraño muchacho simplemente asintieron, cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa. Los alrededores se llenaron de grietas, como si la atmósfera del lugar estuviera hecha de cristal y se estuviera rompiendo.

Justo antes de que el sueño terminara, juraría haber visto una expresión de... orgullo en los rostros de ambas personas.

* * *

Despertó del sueño jadeando en su cabina, aún sosteniendo con ambas manos su frente.

Pero de alguna manera el dolor se había detenido. La sensación que había tenido de estar a punto de ser separada desde adentro se había detenido.

Y la otra diferencia notable era que sentía una gran energía venir desde adentro de su EVA. En una magnitud y cantidad... inagotable. Poco a poco, todos y cada uno de los sistemas de su Unidad comenzaron a activarse, la cabina de contacto iluminándose de nuevo y sus monitores funcionando otra vez.

Realmente no le importaba eso, en este momento su vista estaba fija en la figura brillante que estaba flotando encima de ella. Se quedó de piedra al ver lo que mostraba el monitor. A pesar de que Shinji tenía cortados todos sus canales de comunicación, ella había _escuchado_ en su corazón y mente el terrible grito de dolor que el Tercer Elegido había dado, muy similar al que ella dio cuando fue golpeada en el ojo por la lanza.

Su caballero de armadura brillante había sido tomado por sorpresa, debido a que se preocupaba por ella y sin duda, parecía que ahora estaban a punto de matarlo.

La Unidad-01 estaba... crucificada, no había otra manera de decirlo, en medio de una formación muy extraña creada por los EVAS series. Notó que las manos del titán púrpura aún estaban atravesadas por las puntas de las lanzas. Los ojos de la máquina estaban completamente apagados, el EVA-01 sometido ante sus captores.

Pensó en el sueño o visión o lo que acababa de tener. Pensó en las manos vendadas de Shinji...

Ampliando el zoom de la cámara, notó la manera en que el EVA-01 parecía tratar de mover las manos, casi imperceptiblemente, pero ella se dio cuenta.

Seguramente Shinji aún estaba tratando de hacer algo.

De pronto, una advertencia en su cabina apareció y su ojo sano se abrió como un plato al ver el anuncio que estaba dando.

El Sistema A, Modalidad D de una Unidad compañera acababa de ser activado.

No tardó en reconocer lo que eso significaba, después de todo, ella sabía de cabo a rabo el funcionamiento mecánico de los EVAS gracias a su entrenamiento, diez años al menos le habían permitido comprender a la perfección cómo operaban estas máquinas, o eso creyó ella, desde que llegó a Tokyo-3 había visto cosas sencillamente imposibles. Aún así, sintió la rabia surgir dentro de ella. ¿El baka estaba dispuesto a hacer eso?

"Ese estúpido..." dijo, apretando los dientes.

* * *

Dentro de su cabina de contacto, Shinji estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para moverse.

A duras penas fue capaz de despegar su mano derecha de la palanca que estaba sujetando. El agujero que la perforaba dejó escapar una gran cantidad de sangre al moverla.

Jadeando, golpeó con el pie el interruptor de emergencia que estaba apostado en el piso de su cabina y que al ser accionado, colocó un tablero justo enfrente de él.

"Tal vez no sea capaz de ganar pero... esto todavía puede ser un empate", susurró haciendo todo su esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido. ¡Dios! la pesadez que sentía era incluso peor a la que experimentó cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse para siempre dentro del EVA-01 al haber sido absorbido por la máquina, cuando tuvo su primer encuentro con Kaworu.

Insertó la secuencia lentamente con una sonrisa torcida, usando la única mano que podía mover. Al parecer, la sincronización con su EVA aún estaba activa, y estando las manos del titán inmovilizadas por las terribles lanzas, mover sus propias manos era casi imposible. La derecha apenas y podía hacerla reaccionar, mientras que la izquierda no se movía en absoluto.

Finalmente completó la secuencia tras segundos que le parecieron horas.

Sólo faltaba presionar el botón que daría la confirmación al sistema para dar paso a la autodestrucción del núcleo de la Unidad-01 al hacerlo acelerar más allá del límite. Quizás el EVA no pudiera moverse, pero sus sistema mecánico aún podía ser manipulado por él.

Que se regeneraran o no, la magnitud y el rango de la explosión serían tales que sin duda acabaría con las nueve bestias. Pensó en la explosión que provocó el EVA-00 cuando eliminó al Dieciseisavo Ángel. Había sido tremenda, y ese EVA no había poseído un órgano S2...

"Nos iremos todos juntos al mismísimo infierno, a donde pertenecen estos monstruos", dijo con una sonrisa torcida en la cara mientras movía la mano, seguro por completo de haber hecho la decisión correcta.

Pero justo antes de presionar el botón, una voz lo detuvo.

"¡IDIOTA!" alguien gritó desde afuera, el sonido de la voz retumbando por todo el Geofrente.

Una voz que él conocía muy bien.

"¿Asuka...?" dijo, muy sorprendido y extrañado, congelándose por completo.

* * *

El muy tonto pensaba autodestruir su EVA para eliminar a los otros nueve.

Sin duda, un último acto de valentía por parte de Shinji.

Pero...

Pero...

A la vez tan cobarde.

Sólo era una forma de huir, de dejar todo atrás.

De dejar atrás a las personas a las que le importaba.

Apretó los dientes en frustración al pensar en todo eso. Si Shinji se sacrificaba, ella no podría soportarlo. No. No podría.

¿Por qué?

'_Porque... porque lo amo'_, una voz en su mente, totalmente honesta y sincera dijo. _'Ya nunca más quiero estar sola. No cuando sé que él se quedará a mi lado si se lo pido'_.

Por eso...

Por eso...

"¡IDIOTA!" gritó Asuka con todas sus fuerzas, apenas dándose cuenta de que poco a poco, todos los sistemas de su EVA estaban cobrando vida otra vez.

Entre ellos el de las bocinas exteriores.

"¿Piensas darte por vencido así?. ¿Crees que esa es la respuesta para ganar esta batalla?. ¡Se requiere de mucho valor para morir, pero aún más para vivir!. ¡El Shinji que juró que me protegería no tomaría una salida tan cobarde!" gritó, _sabiendo_ que Shinji la estaba escuchando. Las lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus ojos, las dudas que habían asaltado su corazón desde aquella fatídica noche en la que el Tercer Elegido le dijo lo que sentía por ella en el departamento agolpándose de súbito dentro de ella.

¿Shinji la amaba?

¿Tanto como ella a él?

No lo sabía.

Pero si eso era verdad, si esa ilusión se volvía realidad...

No podía permitirse no conocer la respuesta a esas preguntas. No.

Tenía que averiguarlas.

Y si había algo que Sohryu Asuka Langley odiaba, era dejar las cosas a medias.

Gritando, más de rabia que por dolor, se concentró como nunca antes, la cabina de contacto iluminándose un instante con el patrón multicolor tan familiar que emitía justo antes de que el EVA se activara, pero la Segunda Elegida no lo notó.

Las dos mandíbulas del EVA-02 se abrieron, revelando sus ojos, de los cuales, los dos del lado derecho brillaban con una intensa luz amarilla, refulgiendo de poder. No se podía decir lo mismo del par apostado en la parte izquierda de la cara del gigante rojo, al estar atravesado por las crueles puntas de la lanza gris.

Lentamente, la Unidad-02 alzó sus brazos y tomó por el mango la lanza que la mantenía clavada al suelo.

Y empezó a jalar con todas sus fuerzas.

Dentro de la máquina, el núcleo de la Unidad empezó a brillar también, como si la orbe roja estuviera hecha de fuego líquido.

Y comenzó a latir, de la misma manera que un corazón humano lo haría.

Todo gracias a lo que se hallaba dentro de la esfera.

Una orbe exactamente igual, pero de mucho menor tamaño, no más grande que una pelota de béisbol.

El alma de Kyoko dentro del EVA-02 finalmente lo comprendió. El por qué de la extraña presencia, casi como de una... sombra de Tabriz que había sentido en la máquina. El por qué de la imagen que apareció en la visión de Asuka de la playa que el canto del Árbol de Sephiroth provocó. Era un residuo de la conciencia de Tabriz.

El del Libre Albedrío había dejado dentro de la máquina roja su propio órgano S2.

Sin duda lo había hecho durante la pelea contra Shinji, lo cual explicaba a diferencia del razonamiento referente a la sincronización a la que el Tercer Elegido llegó durante esa batalla, el por qué él sufrió las mismas heridas que el EVA-02.

Resaltando sobre todas, la decapitación que significó su fin.

En esencia, él había sido parte de la Unidad-02.

Ahora comprendía a lo que se refirió Tabriz cuando dijo sus últimas palabras al Tercer Elegido. **_"... sólo espero que cuando llegue el momento... sea capaz de ayudarte... ella será capaz de lograrlo, lo sé... adiós..."_** al parecer, el Ángel final confió en que la Segunda Elegida sería capaz de hacer uso de su poder.

La sinceridad que estaba demostrando ahora mismo el corazón de Asuka acababa de activarlo, acababa de despertar la 'ayuda' de la que Tabriz había hablado. El órgano S2 respondió ante ello como un corazón humano dentro del EVA rojo.

Convirtiéndose en una fuente inagotable de poder.

Sin duda, Shinji se había ganado en el último momento de esa batalla a un aliado muy valioso. Era una pena que hubiera tenido que morir así.

Mientras tanto, Asuka continuaba jalando la lanza, presa de un dolor terrible al sentir cómo de nueva cuenta, era su propio ojo el que sufría el daño. Sentía que de un momento a otro la cabeza simplemente le estallaría pero no le importó, estaba concentrada únicamente en un solo pensamiento.

Ayudar a Shinji.

Asuka no lo notó al estar ella mismo dentro de la cabina, pero si alguien en el exterior hubiera visto al EVA-02, habría notado un resplandor rojo alrededor de su figura, el cual se iba incrementando poco a poco, como un aura de energía que iba creciendo paulatinamente.

El EVA-02 finalmente se incorporó y sacó de golpe la copia de la Lanza de Longinus de color gris que lo había mantenido inmovilizado.

En ese mismo instante, el resplandor a su alrededor se convirtió en un remolino de energía roja, el cual parecía más bien estar hecho de puro fuego.

Un fuego brillante.

De súbito, varias placas de armadura de la espalda del EVA rojo salieron disparadas por la presión de algo que pugnaba por salir.

Un par de alas de fuego emergió de golpe majestuosamente de la espalda de la Unidad-02. Sus colores rojo, naranja y ámbar iluminaban con una cálida y placentera luz los alrededores.

Eran tan grandes como las de su contraparte púrpura, pero a diferencia de aquellas, éstas parecían las propias de un ave, al estar sus puntas rematadas por hermosas y delicadas plumas.

De la misma manera que Shinji Ikari lo había hecho, Sohryu Asuka Langley acababa de descubrir sus propias alas.

Cualquiera diría que eran las de un ave fénix, increíblemente bellas gracias a todo su brillo y el hermoso resplandor que emitían ahora que el ave mitológica acababa de resucitar de sus cenizas.

Ciertamente así era.

El remolino de fuego se disipó, dejando a su alrededor pequeñas motas de color rojo, naranja y ámbar que surgían de las mismas alas del EVA, como luciérnagas en una noche de verano, eternamente flotando suavemente alrededor de la máquina.

Asuka empuñó con una sola mano la copia de la lanza que acababa de sacar de su EVA y se plantó firmemente en el suelo, dirigiendo la vista hacia la formación de los diez EVAS en el aire.

La herida de su ojo se agudizó y sintió una nueva ola de sangre caliente bajarle por la parte izquierda de la cara pero no le prestó atención.

Le iba a devolver el favor al maldito que le arrojó esto.

"¡Quítenle sus asquerosas manos de ENCIMA!" gritó y perfilándose como el EVA-00 cuando se vio en una situación similar, arrojó con todo su poder la lanza. Realmente no había comparación posible entre la acción que anteriormente tomó el EVA azul y ahora daba la Unidad-02. Mientras que la Unidad-00 había arrojado la lanza con la fuerza suficiente para que llegara a la Luna, la Segunda Elegida fácilmente habría podido enviarla hasta el borde del sistema solar de haber querido, pero tenía un objetivo en la mira.

Ni siquiera necesitó apuntar para dar en el blanco.

El EVA serie que había arrojado esa misma lanza y que se encontraba en la cúspide de la formación, recibió de lleno la lanza justo en el centro del pecho de dos segundos después de que el arma dejó la mano del EVA rojo.

Una de las dos puntas atravesó de lleno el órgano S2 de la bestia y lo destruyó por completo, al fragmentarlo como una bola de vidrio que se hizo añicos en un millón de pedazos.

La máquina emitió un grito de dolor con su boca perforada por los restos de la navaja de hoja extensible del EVA-02 y simplemente estalló en miles de pedazos. Una explosión con forma de cruz blanca se alzó en el aire, justo en el lugar que indicaba su muerte a varias decenas de metros sobre el resto de los demás EVAS. No era tan grande ni tan espectacular como la que las Unidades 01 y 02 emitieron cuando despertaron pero aún así, era difícil no mirarla.

Al instante, el canto de las máquinas cesó y la imagen del Árbol de Sephiroth desapareció, la resonancia siendo interrumpida abruptamente.

La fase final de la larga batalla con los EVAS series estaba por comenzar.

* * *

En cuanto el EVA serie que se encontraba en la cúspide estalló, la somnolencia que Shinji había estado sintiendo desapareció al instante. Todos los sistemas de su máquina se reactivaron con el familiar patrón multicolor que aparecía cada vez que encendía su EVA.

Pero además, sintió dentro de él un poder aún mucho mayor a cuando llegó por primera vez al campo de batalla.

Parecía que el sello que le habían impuesto los monstruos blancos había contenido todo su potencial y ahora que se liberaba, finalmente lo descubría por completo y era capaz de usarlo en su totalidad.

Incluso accionó de nueva cuenta el sistema de comunicación a la vez que cancelaba la secuencia de autodestrucción y hacía a un lado el teclado enfrente de él.

Asuka tenía razón. Él no podía sacrificarse así nada más.

Estaba seguro de que podía ganar esta difícil pelea con sus propias manos.

"¡Baka!. ¡Qué estás haciendo!. ¡Tenemos que acabar con esas malditas lagartijas blancas!" el rostro maltrecho de Asuka apareció por una pantalla de comunicación. Notó la gran cantidad de sangre que le escurría por el ojo izquierdo, el cual estaba oculto bajo un mechón de su cabello. De la misma manera que él, ella también había sufrido un grave daño en su propio cuerpo por el ataque de las armas de los EVAS de SEELE.

¡La habían lastimado mucho! Ese hecho lo hizo enfurecer.

"No necesitas decírmelo..." susurró Shinji, cabizbajo, con una leve sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Mientras se concentraba para escapar.

A su alrededor, los ocho EVAS series que aún quedaban se estaban tambaleando en el aire, desorientados, perdidos. Al parecer, el haber interrumpido la formación que estaban haciendo los había dejado completamente vulnerables a cualquier ataque.

Perfecto.

Con un grito de dolor, hizo que el EVA-01 desplegara sus alas y lanzó hacia atrás los brazos, para liberarse de las lanzas que lo mantenían cautivo.

El dolor fue terrible y en cuanto lo hizo, sus propias manos comenzaron a sangrar profusamente. Apretó los dientes en agonía, pero se dijo que éste aún no era el momento para ponerse a descansar.

Los dos EVAS series que lo habían capturado se lanzaron contra él por cada lado al instante, a duras penas parecían capaces de volar debido a cómo se tambaleaban y era obvio que intentarían cualquier medio por detenerlo otra vez, ya que estaban agitando peligrosamente sus lanzas. Ahora no se iban a limitar a sólo atacarlo a las extremidades.

Sintió el enojo aumentar dentro de sí ante la vista tan horrenda que daban estos monstruos. Se incrementó aún más al saber que habían sido hombres mismos los que los habían creado y les habían dado este propósito.

"¡NO ESTORBEN!" gritó a la vez que apuntaba con las palmas abiertas de sus manos a los dos seres.

Un rayo de luz surgió disparado de cada mano, el mismo rayo de Zeruel, que había usado casi inconscientemente contra Tabriz durante su batalla. El impacto les dio de lleno en el pecho a los dos EVAS y estos simplemente estallaron, dejando como único rastro de su existencia una flama en forma de cruz blanca. La luz que emitían las flamas era muy hermosa, pero a Shinji le pareció aún más hermoso el saber que esto marcaba la muerte definitiva de las dos máquinas, después de tanto trabajo que les había costado herirlas, finalmente estaban destruyéndolas por completo.

Sin perder un segundo, se impulsó con las alas doradas de su EVA y salió de en medio de la formación de las máquinas restantes para evitar verse en una situación difícil si todas se lanzaban contra él a la vez. Se volvió para contemplarlas bien. Todas se seguían retorciéndose en agonía, dando una vista grotesca que se incrementaba aún más debido a sus mutilados cuerpos. Se preparó de nueva cuenta, un aura de luz blanca rodeaba otra vez sus manos...

"¡Oye!. ¡Ni creas que voy a permitir que me dejes atrás!" nuevamente la voz de Asuka se escuchó. Una ráfaga de viento detrás de él lo hizo girar la cabeza y se quedó mudo de asombro al contemplar a la Unidad-02 volando a la misma altura que él, un par de hermosas alas... de fuego saliendo de su espalda, sacando motas rojas como luciérnagas a su alrededor.

"¿Asuka...¿Pero... cómo...?" pudo articular, maravillado ante la vista y ante lo que sentía. No había duda, del EVA-02 emanaba la misma energía de Tabriz. No una pálida copia de ella como la que emitían los monstruos blancos, sino la original. Pero además de ella, había otra presencia combinada con ella, cálida y acogedora ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

"No me lo preguntes, que yo tampoco lo sé, tonto. Ahora tenemos un trabajo más importante que hacer", dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa confiada y a la vez... presumida. Era obvio que estaba disfrutando de ver su rostro tan asombrado.

Shinji no pudo evitar sonreír también, pero la sonrisa se le borró de los labios al mirar de nuevo a los EVAS.

Lo que Asuka decía era cierto.

Fuera lo que les hubiera pasado por haber interrumpido tan abruptamente la resonancia, el efecto había terminado. Los seis EVAS que quedaban desplegaron al completo sus tenebrosas alas, los patrones de ojos demoníacos en ellas claramente visibles.

Y se lanzaron a toda velocidad contra ellos.

"¡Haz que se separen!" gritó Asuka mientras ella se elevaba volando hacia su izquierda, revoloteando sus alas, sacando más de esas pequeñas luces de color ámbar y dejando una estela de ellas detrás de sí.

"¡Entendido!" contestó él mientras hacía lo propio pero en dirección contraria.

Los EVAS series se separaron en dos grupos de tres y empezó la persecución.

* * *

"... mo va eso?. ¿Ya han podido interferir en la señal?" la voz del Subcomandante fue lo primero que escuchó al abrirse la puerta del elevador que llevaba al puente.

"Estamos trabajando en eso, pero la MAGI reporta algo extraño después de ese pulso de hace un momento", la voz de Aoba se oyó. Era claro que la resonancia no había sido algo muy placentero ni para él ni para nadie más debido al tono de su voz, pero tenía que reconocerle a esos tres y al Subcomandante que se hubieran puesto a trabajar después de tal fenómeno.

Al ir subiendo cada vez más del Dogma Terminal, Ritsuko había experimentado un poco los estragos que seguramente todos los demás debieron de haber sufrido por completo. Había sido como tener una migraña gigantesca.

Pero de repente, la sensación simplemente se había detenido.

Así como el horrible sonido.

"Esto... no es posible... ¿Cómo es posible que el EVA-02 se esté moviendo? El radio de sincronización de Asuka rebasa el 98 por ciento y aunque pasó encima del seguro del límite de sincronización... ya no tenía energía. ¿Qué está pasando?" dijo incrédula Maya.

"¿Qué has dicho?" la voz de Fuyutsuki, esperando una respuesta. "¡Muestren la imagen en el monitor principal!"

"Imposible de momento, el pulso provocó una falla en el sistema de video, se reiniciará en treinta segundos", contestó la Teniente.

"La amplitud de onda es idéntica a la del último Ángel pero... la MAGI no dice nada sobre un patrón azul. Sólo detecta una energía colosal viniendo del interior de la máquina. Es tan grande como la del EVA-01", informó con voz ahogada Hyuga. "¡Esperen! Hay algo más... ¿Qué?... No es... posible..." la voz de Makoto se fue apagando ante una evidente sorpresa.

"¿Qué sucede Teniente?. ¿Cuál es el juicio de las MAGI?"

"Las tres han declarado unánimemente como respuesta... al órgano S2 del Diecisieteavo Ángel, Subcomandante..." dijo incrédulo el hombre de gafas en voz baja.

"Eso no tiene sentido", dijo con voz cortante el anciano, antes de seguir, la interrogación casi palpable en su tono, "Pero la única manera de que ese EVA se mueva sin energía... ¿Será posible que...?" fue interrumpido por los pasos.

Lentamente caminó en el centro de mando, el eco de sus tacones resonando y haciendo que los presentes se volvieran para mirarla. Hyuga y Aoba con sendas armas en sus manos apuntándole al instante, pero las bajaron al ver que era ella, con un gran suspiro de alivio y se volvieron de nuevo a sus consolas.

"¡Doctora Akagi!" dijo llena de alegría Maya con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Era evidente que su aprendiz estaba feliz de verla sana y salva.

"Red de telecomunicaciones satelital interferida en un 80 por ciento. Iniciando transmisión", anunció Makoto a la vez que tecleaba furiosamente su tablero. Era tal la velocidad a la que lo hacía que Ritsuko se preguntó en cuánto tiempo la máquina comenzaría a sacar humo.

"Akagi", dijo suavemente el anciano. Ritsuko se volvió para mirarlo en la plataforma superior, el par de lentes con un cristal roto en su mano derecha.

"... ya veo", dijo con resignación Fuyutsuki al notar el objeto maltrecho sostenido por la científica. No necesitaba que le explicaran lo sucedido. Al menos no de momento.

"¿Saben? Si salimos de ésta no quiero ni ver la cantidad de demandas que nos van a caer encima por haber jodido así los medios de comunicación a nivel mundial", dijo Shigeru con una nota tensa y a la vez divertida en la voz.

"Tal vez, Teniente Aoba. Pero el mundo tiene el derecho por fin de saber la verdad. Sobre lo que pasó hace quince años. Y sobre lo que está ocurriendo ahora, así debamos interrumpir su programación por esto", contestó Fuyutsuki.

"Cámaras sobrevivientes en la superficie del Geofrente activas, transmitiendo captura de video en tiempo real, al fin sabremos qué está pasando allá afuera", anunció Maya, se le veía muy motivada ahora que Ritsuko acababa de llegar.

El monitor principal del centro de mando se encendió y los pocos presentes lo contemplaron durante un momento mudos de asombro.

Seis de los EVAS blancos de SEELE, la mayoría en extremo dañados, separados en dos grupos de tres, y dando caza a las Unidades 01 y 02 aparecieron en la pantalla gigante.

Ambas con un par de majestuosas alas saliendo de sus espaldas.

Los ocho gigantes estaban surcando el cielo a una gran velocidad, elevándose y bajando súbitamente, dando volteretas y piruetas, con tal de escapar de sus perseguidores o de darle alcance a su presa, según fuera el caso.

"Wow", dijo Makoto con la boca abierta a la vez que Shigeru daba un silbido de admiración.

"Maya", exclamó Ritsuko dirigiéndose hacia ella. "Dame un canal de comunicación con las Unidades 01 y 02. Ahora", ordenó.

"Enseguida".

En el monitor principal aparecieron los rostros de Shinji y Asuka. Se les veía algo cansados y lastimados, en especial Asuka con toda esa sangre sobre su rostro. Maya se llevó las manos a la boca con un breve "¡Eep!" de espanto al ver a la muchacha.

"Por si no lo han notado, estamos algo ocupados", dijo Asuka sarcásticamente, dejando escapar un bufido de disgusto.

"Sí, lo sé. Sólo quiero decirles que hasta ahora han hecho un buen trabajo, pero no será suficiente sino hasta que todos esos EVAS sean destruidos. Supongo que una chica tan inteligente como tú ya sabe cómo hacerlo. ¿Verdad?" dijo fríamente Ritsuko con una sonrisa de interés en el rostro.

"... destruir el órgano S2. De lo contrario, se levantarán una y otra vez", respondió Asuka en voz baja pero con una sonrisa.

"¿Eh?. ¿Esas cosas tienen uno?. ¡Pudieron haberlo dicho antes!" dijo Shinji, sus ojos brillantes, con las pupilas contraídas en un punto dando señal de molestia.

"¡Baka¿Quién fue el que cortó toda comunicación con el exterior?" lo regañó la pelirroja.

Shinji se sonrojó un poco en las mejillas por la vergüenza. Murmuró algo incomprensible en voz baja pero luego volvió a hablar. "Destruir el núcleo ¿Eh? Igual que un Ángel".

"Exactamente", contestó la doctora.

"Denlo por hecho", dijo Asuka, dando la señal en 'V' de victoria con su mano derecha antes de cortar la transmisión.

En el monitor, las Unidades 01 y 02, a pesar de estar separadas varios cientos de metros en el aire, se giraron al unísono para encarar a sus enemigos.

"Doctora... ¿De verdad cree que pueden ganar?" preguntó Makoto, alzando una ceja interrogativa para acentuar su pregunta. Al parecer, tres de los EVAS blancos habían sido destruidos pero aún así... seis contra dos mejoraba un poco las apuestas, pero no mucho en su opinión.

"A decir verdad, no lo sé", dijo Ritsuko suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros. "Después de todo, lo único que podemos hacer es... tener fe en ellos". Internamente se rió. Fe, una palabra prohibida en su vocabulario enteramente científico, cargado de hechos y datos irrefutables. No obstante... apretó con un poco más de fuerza los lentes en su mano. "Ya que esos niños, representan nuestro futuro", terminó con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Los tres Tenientes se le quedaron viendo un momento, extrañados ante el comportamiento tan ajeno de su superior, pero luego también dieron una amplia sonrisa, "Tiene razón. Debemos creer en ellos", dijo Maya, mirando de nuevo al monitor principal.

'_Después de todo, la esperanza es lo último que muere para los humanos'_, pensó Ritsuko.

Y en este momento, era lo que más necesitaban.

Detrás de ella, Fuyutsuki dio una leve risa. "¿Acaso sus alas representan la esperanza de todos nosotros?" preguntó, haciendo que la científica pensara si no le había leído el pensamiento, pero se interrumpió cuando el hombre continuó, "¿O son producto del destino?. ¿Forjado por nosotros o por Dios?"

Nadie respondió, dejando en evidencia que la respuesta era desconocida.

* * *

Suzuhara Touji se estaba incorporando luego del masivo dolor de cabeza que sufrió de camino a los teléfonos públicos en el pasillo del Hospital General de Tokyo-2.

Desde que él, Kensuke y Hikari habían llegado a la ciudad, habían estado tratando de comunicarse con Shinji, pero por alguna extraña razón, todas las líneas de comunicación con Tokyo-3 habían sido bloqueadas, el teléfono siempre diciendo que "estaban en reparación".

El muchacho de lentes no se lo había creído y a pesar de su sagacidad con la que había sacado la información sobre las Unidades 03 y 04, no había sido capaz de saber por qué parecía que alguien quería aislar por completo a Tokyo-3.

Para Touji, en definitiva algo olía muy mal.

Y ahora...

Se tambaleó un poco, jadeando y usando la pared como apoyo para no caerse. Había venido muy temprano en la mañana al hospital para ver a Mari, su hermana pequeña y su progreso en la rehabilitación, al habérsele informado que iba avanzando muy bien. Incluso les había dado la noticia a Kensuke y a Hikari y gustosos habían venido a visitar a la pequeña. Se había excusado un momento luego de estar con ella para tratar de llamar de nuevo a Shinji, como lo había estado haciendo ya diario en las últimas dos semanas. No esperaba obtener una respuesta, pero tampoco quería dejar de lado la esperanza. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se despidieron en la enfermería de NERV y a veces no podía evitar pensar que probablemente él junto con Asuka y Rei hubieran... muerto durante las batallas posteriores a su partida.

Se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez que eso no podía ser, de haber sucedido algo similar el mundo entero se habría enterado. ¡Rayos! Les habrían hecho el funeral más grande de toda la historia debido a su trabajo a cualquiera de ellos, sin duda alguna se habrían enterado.

Y cuando había estado a punto de tomar el teléfono, ese... sonido se había escuchado en lo más profundo de su mente, un dolor aterrador que amenazaba con hacerle pedazos el cerebro desde adentro.

No supo cuánto tiempo duró, pero el breve lapso fue más que suficiente para él. Le pareció un milagro el no haberse desmayado.

"Mari..." susurró una vez que recuperó el aliento. Tenía que asegurarse que su hermana estuviera bien. Algo le decía que... él no había sido el único en sufrir tamaño dolor.

Salió corriendo disparado por los pasillos hacia la habitación 507, donde estaba internada su hermana.

Y se llevó una gran sorpresa ante lo que vio.

Una gran cantidad de personas del personal médico estaba atiborrada en la pequeña habitación, algunas sosteniéndose la cabeza y murmurando sobre una especie de repentina migraña que habían sentido, pero también escuchó palabras y "Oohs" de asombro.

Eso captó la atención del Cuarto Elegido, definitivamente el no daría tal expresión de sorpresa al referirse o comentar sobre lo que acababa de sufrir, pero parecía que no se equivocaba, él no había sido el único en sufrir de repente un gran dolor de cabeza.

Se apretujó entre las enfermeras y doctores, dando empujones, pidiendo permiso para pasar y disculpándose. ¿Qué rayos hacían aquí todos estas personas?. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo malo a Mari?. ¿Y si...?

La voz de su hermana lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Ángeles!" dijo con voz chillona, evidentemente muy divertida al dar risitas de alegría ante algo que estaba viendo.

Touji frunció el ceño. No le tenía mucho cariño a esa palabra. No especialmente tras ser testigo en Tokyo-3 de lo que seres con ese nombre eran capaces de hacer.

"¿Mari?. ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Por qué...?" se interrumpió al finalmente llegar al borde de la cama y ver por qué todos estaban tan absortos.

En la pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada, en la esquina del techo, estaba colocada mediante un soporte metálico una televisión relativamente vieja, para entretenimiento de los pacientes. Sabía que Mari a esta hora del día (no pasaban de las 12:22pm cuando vio el reloj al salir del lugar) estaría viendo unos dibujos animados, pero esto...

En la pantalla, se apreciaba la leyenda en la parte inferior mediante una barra como la que aparecía en las noticias que decía "Imagen Satelital en vivo: Tokyo-3".

Pero eso no fue lo que lo dejó sin habla.

La imagen mostraba a tres... ¿EVAS? Los reconoció por la familiar longitud de los brazos y el cuerpo tan delgado. Blancos, hechos trizas caerle encima todos a la vez al EVA púrpura de Shinji. Los cuatro bajaron en picada de manera diagonal, forcejeando todos a la vez en una evidente e injusta batalla de tres contra uno.

Lo que lo impresionó fue el hecho de que la máquina que piloteaba su amigo tenía unas alas doradas enormes saliendo de su espalda.

Eso y el que todos estaban volando.

"... ¿Qu-qué... es eso?" pudo articular, incrédulo ante lo que le decían sus ojos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que toda una serie de cables salían de las entradas de audio y video de la televisión, los cuales estaban conectados a una familiar cámara digital.

"¿Kensuke?. ¿Acaso son...?" pero no terminó su pregunta ya que su amigo lo interrumpió.

"Cállate y mira", dijo el chico de lentes, sin despegar la mirada ni un segundo, sosteniéndose con una mano la cabeza en señal de dolor. Así que él también sintió eso fuera lo que haya sido.

"Asuka..." susurró Hikari, también con una mano en la frente al pie de la cama, viendo la pantalla.

En la imagen ahora apareció el EVA rojo, un líquido carmesí le escurría por la parte izquierda de la cara, pero Touji creyó haber visto eso como producto de su imaginación. La máquina de la chica alemana también tenía unas alas, parecidas a las de un ave y hechas de... ¿Fuego? Rematadas en sus extremos no por puntas con las de su contraparte púrpura, sino por unas hermosas plumas. También se encontraba surcando velozmente los cielos, dejando una estela de pequeñas luces de color naranja y ámbar. Otros tres monstruos blancos estaban volando hacia ella pero el EVA-02 se giró y temerariamente tomó con ambas manos una de las extrañas lanzas de doble punta entrelazada que portaba uno de sus atacantes, deteniéndolo en seco.

Los otros dos monstruos trataron de aprovechar su ventaja, pero un remolino de fuego emergió de la máquina roja y los mantuvo a raya.

Vieron la manera en que la lanza de dos puntas que estaba sosteniendo parecía... calentarse. Estaba adquiriendo el color que el metal al rojo vivo tomaba.

Y de repente, el EVA blanco con el que estaba forcejeando simplemente se cubrió de llamas, incinerándose casi al instante en un mar de fuego.

Sólo su lanza quedaba y la Unidad-02 no tardó en blandirla y aletear sus alas para dirigirse contra otro monstruo.

"¿Acaso esto es lo que está pasando allá?" preguntó Touji al ver la manera en que se desarrollaba la titánica lucha.

"No hay duda, todos los canales muestran lo mismo, y por unas cuantas tomas que han pasado, parece que alguien voló la ciudad, hay un agujero enorme sobre el Geofrente... o lo que queda de él", explicó Kensuke.

"¿Qué dices?. ¿Y entonces qué demonios son esas cosas?" preguntó muy alterado el ex-piloto de la Unidad-03 ante la vista tan asquerosa y enfermiza que daban los EVAS series restantes.

"Cuando hallé los registros referentes al EVA-04 y su desaparición en Norteamérica, también encontré algo más, sólo eran vestigios de información y no me parecieron muy confiables, pero mencionaban algo de una 'producción en serie de EVAS', comenzando desde la Unidad-05 hasta un número indefinido. Creí que era un patraña, después de lo que le pasó a la que era la Unidad más moderna en ese entonces, pero parece que de verdad la construyeron", explicó Kensuke, mientras empujaba sus anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz elegantemente con un dedo y fruncía el ceño.

"Y ahora la desplegaron contra nuestros amigos", susurró Hikari, con un hilo en la voz, mientras en la pantalla se apreciaba la manera en que el EVA-01 se liberaba al expulsar un... aura blanca de su cuerpo y mandaba a volar en diferentes direcciones a sus agresores, mientras que el EVA-02 blandía su recién adquirida arma contra uno de los dos grotescos EVAS blancos que aún volaban a su alrededor.

No supo por qué. Quizás fue por ser la primera vez en tanto tiempo que veía a sus... amigos, (si es que Asuka entraba en esa categoría) quienes estaban luchando tan desesperadamente a pesar de estar superados en número. Agitó lo puños al aire, como si él mismo estuviera peleando (y una de sus manos por poco le dio en plena cara al muchacho de pecas y anteojos) y se acercó mucho en la pantalla. "¡Vamos!. ¡Ustedes pueden!"

Alguien le arrojó el pequeño reloj que estaba en el buró al lado de la cama de Mari y le dio de lleno en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "¡Quítate idiota!. ¡No dejas ver lo que está pasando!" la voz de un hombre mayor, muy probablemente la de un médico se hizo escuchar, muy excitada y molesta al haberse puesto Touji enfrente de la televisión sin dejar ver a nadie.

Se desplomó en el suelo para grandes risas de su hermana, pero aún así no dejó de mirar la pantalla donde se mostraba la manera en que Shinji y Asuka estaban peleando con todas sus fuerzas para vencer.

"¡Ángeles!" volvió a exclamar Mari dando risitas.

Touji sonrió.

Sí.

Para él también, los dos EVAS de las personas a quienes conocía parecían en este momento un par de Ángeles guardianes haciéndole frente a toda una serie de Demonios.

Estaba seguro de que podían ganar.

* * *

En cuanto se giró, los tres EVAS que lo estaban persiguiendo le cayeron encima, como bestias salvajes abalanzándose sobre un trozo de alimento. Detuvo la lanza del primero que se le arremolinó encima con las manos y forzó al monstruo para que la alzara y pudiera bloquear el ataque de sus otros dos compañeros, el aliento fétido de las grotescas bocas de todos dándole de lleno en la cara, el choque de las lanzas resonando por los cielos como si un trueno gigantesco de una gran tormenta se estuviera aproximando.

En cierto modo así era.

Shinji notó que el trío de monstruos presentaba un daño que iba de severo a moderado. Al menos se alegró de eso, Asuka estaba lidiando con las tres Unidades más castigadas en este momento mientras que él se encaraba de aquellas a las que no había infringido tanto daño cuando peleó él solo contra las nueve a la vez.

Además, ya sabían cómo eliminarlos definitivamente, gracias a la breve comunicación que habían tenido con la siempre eficiente Doctora Ritsuko.

Se había dicho estúpido a sí mismo al no darse cuenta antes. Estos EVAS emitían la misma energía que Kaworu no solamente porque usaran un sistema sustituto con los datos del Ángel, sino porque tenían un núcleo artificial casi idéntico a los de esos seres divinos.

Y la manera de exterminarlos era destruir esa esfera.

Bajando los cuatro en una masa informe en picada, concentró todo su poder alrededor de su cuerpo. Si tanto querían acercársele, los EVAS series iban a pagarlo muy caro. Lentamente, el cuerpo del EVA-01 se fue cubriendo de un sobrenatural brillo blanco.

La Unidad-02 por su parte tomó una acción más temeraria contra sus enemigos, ya que al darse la vuelta (al mismo tiempo que su compañero púrpura lo hacía), se dirigió de lleno contra su perseguidor más cercano, sosteniendo su lanza de dos puntas con ambas manos y deteniéndolo en seco. Se veía a la legua que era el EVA serie más débil de todos al faltarle por completo el cuerpo desde la mitad del torso hacia abajo. Asuka lo reconoció como el que ella misma había partido en dos.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que las otras dos bestias trataban de aprovechar su oportunidad para atacarla por un costado y la retaguardia. Sonrió, vaya sorpresa que se llevarían.

Las alas de de fuego del EVA rojo se extendieron por completo, su envergadura fácilmente llegando a más de mil metros de extensión desde el nacimiento en la espalda del EVA hasta su punta. Dichas alas emitieron una llamarada enorme de fuego, en forma de remolino, que la rodeó a ella y al enemigo con el que estaba forcejeando, haciendo retroceder a las otras dos Unidades y manteniéndolas a raya ante la súbita alza masiva de temperatura a su alrededor. No sabía bien como lo había hecho, sólo sentía una potentísima energía venir desde dentro del EVA, fluyendo a través de ella, casi parecía como si lo que estaba haciendo fuera lo más natural del mundo al poder controlar esa tremenda energía a su antojo.

Dirigió el flujo de poder a sus manos y vio con satisfacción cómo la lanza de un gris opaco comenzaba a cambiar poco a poco de color. Calentándose y dilatándose cada vez más...

En cuanto alcanzó el rojo vivo, el EVA partido a la mitad dio un chillido horrible y de repente _sintió_ como su misma energía pasaba a través del arma hacia el monstruo blanco, devorándolo y consumiéndolo.

Un mar de fuego cubrió en un instante a la Unidad en serie y en tan sólo un instante, se incineró por completo, dejando como único rastro de ella una lluvia de cenizas que se dispersaron rápidamente en el cielo.

La Unidad-12 no había sido capaz de soportar el calor emitido por su predecesora roja.

"¡Quién sigue!" gritó, a la vez que blandía en una sola mano su recién adquirida arma, de un rojo brillante por el calor, dándole vueltas en una sola mano. Vio con algo de asombro la manera en que la lanza reaccionaba ante su poder, ya que transmutó en la misma forma con la que su Campo-AT había sido perforado con extrema facilidad.

Un resplandor atrajo su atención y vio la manera en que el EVA-01, cubierto por una luz blanca, simplemente hacía que los tres EVAS que lo estaban rodeando salieran despedidos en todas direcciones cuando ésta alcanzó su máximo brillo. Sin perder un instante, los cuatro titanes recuperaron el movimiento, el EVA-01 alzó una mano con la palma perforada abierta, cubierta de un aura blanca y abrió fuego, dándole de lleno justo en su pecho a un EVA al que le faltaba el brazo izquierdo y tenía un corte tremendo en el cuerpo en diagonal y era el que se encontraba más cerca de él.

El impacto debió ser brutal, ya que sintió que ella misma retrocedía un poco en el aire debido a la onda expansiva a pesar de encontrarse a una distancia que calculó debía de pasar los quinientos metros. Una explosión en forma de cruz detonó y simplemente vaporizó al EVA enemigo, sin dejar rastro alguno, la flama disipándose en pleno aire unos cuantos segundos después.

Por poco y no oye debido al espectáculo el silbido detrás de ella.

Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, la Segunda Elegido se limitó a alzar un poco la lanza de dos puntas que tenía en sus manos y escuchó un poderoso CLANG que retumbó en el aire, haciendo que su arma vibrara un poco al detener a una igual que le acababan de arrojar, pero eso no la detuvo para colocar de una veloz vuelta la doble punta hacia atrás y asestar un golpe, como si la fuera a clavar en algo.

Un sonido de desgarre se escuchó y sólo giró levemente la cabeza, viendo a otra Unidad blanca, la cual parecía haber sido partida en dos de manera vertical y había hecho un muy pobre trabajo de regeneración al apreciarse varios órganos internos escurrir por entre la gigantesca herida, la lanza de doble punta que empuñaba habiendo perforado el pecho del ser y sacado a la fuerza la brillante esfera de color rojo, clavada en la punta inferior y exponiéndola al aire. En tan sólo un segundo, el brillante órgano S2 rojo del ente se apagó por completo, dejando una orbe negra, totalmente muerta.

Vio a las otras dos Unidades que se lanzaban con una velocidad extrema en contra Shinji, éste no iba a reaccionar a tiempo...

Con su arma al rojo vivo, la alzó, cortando al EVA nuevamente en dos como si fuera mantequilla y en cuanto lo hizo, estalló a sus espaldas en pleno aire en una gran flama blanca en forma de cruz. Calculando la trayectoria, arrojó su arma con todas sus fuerzas, la misma composición y forma de la lanza desintegrando todas las moléculas de aire que se encontraban a su paso.

Shinji apenas se estaba girando para poder recibir de frente al segundo EVA que se lanzó de nueva cuenta contra él, era al que le escurría un buen trozo de materia cerebral por su lacerado cráneo y tenía la enorme boca fracturada. Tenía sus fauces abiertas en un ángulo extraño, pero con sus enormes dientes dispuestos a ser clavados en él. Maldijo en silencio, si se ocupaba de éste, el tercer EVA seguramente lo tomaría por sorpresa debido a que ya estaba volando también hacia él a toda velocidad.

Fue por eso que se sorprendió tanto cuando a escasos metros de que lo alcanzara, al EVA por su boca de repente le apareciera su órgano S2 artificial ensartado en una doble punta al rojo vivo, el arma habiéndolo abierto en canal al perforar su cuerpo a la mitad de manera vertical. El EVA blanco dio un gemido entre dolor y sorpresa y al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros, estalló en una potente explosión con forma de cruz de color blanco.

Shinji se extrañó ante lo sucedido y dirigió su vista desde donde vino el arma, para ver al EVA-02 con la mano derecha extendida.

Sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

"¡Asuka!" gritó.

"¡Vamos!" contestó la pelirroja por el comunicador.

En este momento, no necesitaban más palabras.

Ambas Unidades de NERV al unísono se dieron la vuelta y de un poderoso golpe, le dieron de lleno en la cara a sus últimos agresores, mandándolos a estrellarse con un poderoso temblor en la superficie del castigado Geofrente lado a lado, separados por no más de treinta metros de distancia.

Desplegando sus alas al mismo tiempo, se lanzaron contra los EVAS caídos, dispuestos a eliminarlos de una vez por todas.

En el centro de mando, los pocos sobrevivientes de NERV al mirar el desarrollo de la gran batalla por el monitor principal recordaron una escena muy familiar, de cuando ambos Elegidos se movieron en una perfecta sincronización para acabar con el Séptimo Ángel en un pasado que se veía ya muy lejano, pero a todos les pareció que la manera en que ambos EVAS se movían ahora superaba por mucho la que entonces creían era una perfecta armonía.

No había comparación posible.

Los EVAS rojo y morado descendieron en picada velozmente y tomaron cada uno con la mano derecha el cuello de las bestias blancas, arrastrando sus cuerpos por más de un kilómetro a lo largo de toda la superficie, dejando un par de marcas idénticas similares a las que un vehículo pesado haría la pasar sobre un terreno fangoso, sólo que éstas eran de proporciones gigantescas.

En las manos que sostenían a los EVAS, aparecieron unas auras, de color rojo y blanco respectivamente para las Unidades 02 y 01 que incrementaban su brillo muy rápidamente y al alzarlas, una detonación se escuchó, destrozando por completo las cabezas de las últimas dos Unidades en serie y mandándolas de nueva cuenta hacia arriba a una velocidad tremenda, muy juntas, separadas por una distancia mínima.

Los EVAS de NERV dieron un portentoso salto, dando volteretas elegantemente, casi como acróbatas profesionales, superando en tan sólo un instante la altura alcanzada por el impulso que le dieron a los EVAS series que quedaban.

Extendiendo su pierna derecha, ambos EVAS se dejaron caer sobre sus respectivas presas con una poderosa patada dirigida justo al centro del pecho de las bestias blancas. La imagen del impacto en medio del aire fue recordada por los testigos haber sido casi en cámara lenta, los pies de los EVAS de colores destrozando en un gran estruendo las placas de metal de sus agresores, llegando hasta la brillante orbe roja que tenían incrustada dentro.

Nuevamente los cuatro EVAS bajaron en picada, el impacto de la patada al unísono provocando que lo hicieran muy velozmente y cuando tocaron tierra, el poder del impacto arrastró por varios cientos de metros más a los EVAS blancos, los cuales se habían arqueado hacia atrás en una burla humana del gesto de dolor.

Y en una detonación muy brillante, con dos flamas en forma de cruz de un blanco deslumbrante, las últimas dos Unidades de producción en serie creadas por SEELE fueron eliminadas definitivamente.

Cuando se disiparon, las siluetas de dos figuras enormes se alzaban orgullosas.

Los EVAS 01 y 02, dando la apariencia de ser los señores indiscutibles del torturado Geofrente tras una muy dura y larga batalla.

A pesar de su aplastante victoria, ninguno de los Elegidos dijo nada, ya que no eran necesarias las palabras.

En ese momento, en ese instante, sus corazones estaban unidos.

* * *

"El 'Rey' ha muerto. Repito, el 'Rey' ha muerto. Cambio", una voz se escuchó en las entrañas de NERV que eran el fondo del Dogma Terminal. El gigante blanco crucificado mirando fijamente a las dos pequeñas figuras debajo de ella.

"Buscar a 'Bebé' y asegurarlo. Entendido. Cambio y fuera", anunció la voz mientras le daba señas a su compañero de la JSSDF.

Acababan de dar instrucciones de suspender por completo el ataque el cual, sin ninguna pena a decirlo, había sido un rotundo fracaso, ya que casi todas las fuerzas que habían entrado al Geofrente habían sido eliminadas, quedando muy pocas unidades vagando dentro de las instalaciones de NERV, seguramente perdidas como ellos lo habían estado. De hecho, llegaron a este lugar por pura casualidad al escapar de la masacre que el sistema de defensa automático provocó en el centro de mando al ser activado de nuevo.

Habían creído que quedarían atrapados para siempre en el laberíntico lugar, pero habían descubierto una entrada que no estaba bloqueada ni por compuertas de acero de más de treinta centímetros de espesor ni por baquelita. Y al llegar aquí, se habían quedado de piedra ante la vista del ente enorme ahí clavado, mirándolos fijamente.

Había sido tal la impresión que por un momento no notaron los siete cadáveres ahí tirados, seis de miembros de sus fuerzas y el séptimo cubierto por una bata blanca de laboratorio. El destapar su cara les había confirmado que el tal Gendo Ikari, Comandante supremo de NERV, estaba muerto.

Y ahora debían buscar un objeto, sus superiores les habían informado que debía de estar dentro de un pequeño maletín o contenedor el cual no aparecía por ningún lado, a pesar de que se suponía que Ikari debía de tenerlo muy cerca.

Inadvertidamente para ellos, dicho maletín que Gendo arrojó al lago de LCL se abrió con un leve click, ahogado por el ambiente líquido en el que se encontraba.

La conciencia del ser dentro del objeto habiendo regresado al entrar en contacto con el vital líquido, con la sangre de su igual.

Y la resonancia provocada por los EVAS series y la Unidad-01 lo había hecho despertar por completo, su energía regresando poco a poco, liberándose de la baquelita que lo contenía.

Arriba, Lilith contemplando el lugar donde Adán se encontraba, expectante.

El par de soldados de la JSSDF jamás notaron al pequeño objeto, parecido a un embrión, cuando éste se elevó flotando del extraño lago de líquido entre rojo y amarillo.

Una sola palabra recorriendo la mente de ambos seres, después de tanto tiempo encadenados a la voluntad de los Lilim, de los falsos herederos de la Tierra.

Reunión.

El cuerpo de Adán se acercó flotando lentamente al gigante blanco, su enorme mole blanca haciendo empequeñecer más a la vista al ya de por sí diminuto ser, pero que era dueño de un poder inimaginable.

Con un leve chasquido, Adán entró en el cuerpo de Lilith, comenzando así la unión prohibida.

Los dos soldados de la JSSDF ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cómo murieron, al ser toda la materia orgánica en la cámara incinerada por la en extremo brillante luz que despedía el enorme cuerpo en plena metamorfosis.

La hora finalmente había llegado.

Los quince Mensajeros habían caído derrotados ante las infames copias de ellos mismos, una burla de su existencia.

En vista de su fracaso, el Tercer Impacto debía ser llevado a cabo por los Ángeles originales.

Y nada ni nadie podría interponerse en su camino para evitarlo.

Lentamente, la figura de Adán-Lilith fue creciendo cada vez más, la enorme estancia del Dogma Terminal incapaz de contener su figura, su cuerpo aún despidiendo un potente halo brillante, dándole la apariencia de un ser fantasmagórico.

* * *

El EVA-01 cayó de rodillas, de haber podido, era evidente que la máquina estaría jadeando.

"¡Shinji!" oyó gritar a Asuka por el comunicador.

"Asuka..." pudo decir el Tercer Elegido, "esto aún no ha terminado" alcanzó a susurrar, cubriendo la herida de su pecho con una mano perforada, por la cual seguía saliendo sangre. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo graves que eran sus heridas. Había estado tan distraído por la sensación de conexión que tenía con Asuka desde el momento en que comenzaron el ataque unísono que no las había notado, así como tampoco ese mal presentimiento que ahora sentía volver con todas sus fuerzas...

"¿Qué?. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" la Unidad-02 lo ayudó a incorporarse al pasar su brazo sobre su hombro, a manera de apoyo. Para la Segunda Elegida lo que acababa de decir el joven Ikari no tenía sentido, habían vencido a los monstruosos EVAS series de manera definitiva, NERV finalmente estaba a salvo.

¿O no?

Y en ese momento, Shinji lo sintió.

Una presencia muy poderosa, justo debajo de ellos. Un escalofrío tremendo recorrió por completo su cuerpo, se sacudió de tal manera que por un momento Asuka pensó que el muchacho estaba temblando de frío pero se equivocaba.

Era pavor.

Shinji Ikari estaba sintiendo un miedo espeluznante ante lo que se avecinaba. Era una presencia poderosa, muy poderosa... y antigua. Podía decirlo. Calculó que ni siquiera el poder combinado de todos los Ángeles que había sentido llegar anteriormente a Tokyo-3 o el de los EVAS series juntos podía siquiera compararse ante esto. Nunca antes en toda su vida había sentido tal temor.

Dirigió su vista en dirección a donde calculó que saldría el ser, el EVA-02 haciendo lo mismo.

Justo en donde se encontraban los restos del Cuartel General de NERV se alzaba silenciosamente una figura, blanca como la nieve, hecha, si es que eso era posible, de luz que parecía solidificarse poco a poco.

Ambos Elegidos estaban tan absortos contemplando a la figura que apenas y prestaron atención a los gritos histéricos de la Teniente Ibuki que se oían por el comunicador. A primera vista, habrían dicho que se trataba de un humano, pero sus proporciones eran incomparables, parecía crecer con cada segundo que pasaba, alzándose alto, muy alto...

"¿Pero... qué demonios es eso?" preguntó Asuka, con la voz entrecortada, mirando al ente gigantesco. Era de tal magnitud que los poderosos EVAS 01 y 02 parecían ser del tamaño de juguetes en la comparación. Sólo se le ocurría una respuesta, pero su mente se negaba a creerla...

Sus temores se vieron confirmados por la voz de Shinji, en la cual podía identificarse claramente el miedo. El EVA-01 también estaba alzando la vista para mirar hasta qué altura llegaba el ser. "Un Ángel, el Primero de ellos".

Continuará...

**Capítulo 16 – Las Alas del Corazón**

Adán.

Lilith.

Los humanos originales creados por Él a Su imagen están dispuestos a reclamar como suya la Tierra una vez más, y darle un nuevo comienzo a la humanidad.

Su poder es absoluto.

Y su decisión indiscutible. Juntos verán que este mundo terrenal se convierta en el nuevo Edén.

En una última apuesta desesperada, los Elegidos luchan con todo su corazón.

Después de todo, en él está la fuerza para hacer milagros.

Tan grandes como para lograr lo imposible.

Y superar todo límite.

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Escuché "Tamashii no REFRAIN" durante casi toda la realización del capítulo (duh, tengo seis versiones diferentes de esa canción jajaja) excepto para el final, que por ley era la de "Both Of You, Dance Like You Want To Win!"

No me da pena decirlo, definitivamente este es el capítulo donde metí más referencias e ideas de otros animes y mangas que en cualquier otro, así que vayamos desde el principio, mencionando los elementos que tomé.

La muerte de Gendo... realmente casi toda la escena me vino a la mente de lo mostrado por el volumen 4 del dojin de RE-TAKE, me parecía el final más apropiado para el Comandante (además de que no se me ocurrió algo mejor).

El "empate" de Shinji... se me hace familiar a algo similar que dice Duo Maxwell de "Gundam Wing" en el capítulo de cuando pilotea por primera vez al temible Wing Zero.

La parte de Shinji casi autodestruyendo su EVA y Asuka deteniéndolo, inspirado de los capítulos finales de "Gundam Seed", cuando Athrun está por detonar el Justice dentro de la superarma GENESIS y Cagalli le recuerda que se necesita valor para morir, pero aún más para vivir. De manera similar, es algo que también dice Kenshin Himura en el volumen 27 de "Rurouni Kenshin" momentos antes de que Enishi Yukishiro se vuelva loco y use su 'Kyoukeimyaku' (con el cual, por cierto, hace trizas al Battousai).

El fin de los sueños que he puesto a la manera de que se rompen como si fueran cristales los alrededores, lo he usado en capítulos pasados y no sé por qué no lo había mencionado, pero ese elemento lo saqué de "X" de Clamp.

Ahora, las alas de fuego del EVA-02 fueron inspiradas por Shana, de "Shakugan no Shana" (excelente serie por cierto) cuando saca dichas alas de fuego como un "power up" de Sakai Yuji. ¿Por qué? Bueno, he leído varios fics de fantasía de Evangelion como "Adventures Of The $600,000,000,000 Purple Knight" de Raiden X (hilarante, lástima que no lo terminó) y "Chosen" de Rakna (sí, el mismo que hizo 'La Que Yo Amo Es...') en donde retratan a dicha Elegida asociada con ese elemento. Concuerdo con ellos, la misma apariencia y comportamiento fiero de Asuka me parece muy asociado con el fuego (al contrario de Rei, que se le ve tirando más al agua y el hielo) y me dio la idea para esto.

A decir verdad, lo de que Tabriz haya dejado su motor S2 dentro de la Unidad-02 fue lo que dio pie a toda esta historia, ya que al ver en "The End of Evangelion" cuando el EVA rojo es descuartizado me dije "Si no se le hubiera acabado la batería, estos tipos no tendrían nada que hacer" y simplemente se me ocurrió, como una última muestra por el intento de Kaworu por entablar una amistad con Shinji, dejándole un 'regalo' que lo ayude a salir del aprieto con los EVAS series. Al menos así lo pensé en un principio y la idea era original, y daba paso a casi todo lo que han leído hasta ahora y mientras más lo pensaba, más se acoplaba a la trama, sobre todo al decirme "Si el EVA-01 tiene alas. ¿Por qué no también la Unidad-02?" Teniendo los dos el corazón de un Ángel y estando hechos a partir de seres casi iguales (Adán y Lilith) me decía que era posible. Al fin derivó en lo que llevan leído hasta ahora de la historia, aunque claro, sufrió serias modificaciones, como poner a Kaworu siendo el 'malo' y sin desarrollar ninguna amistad entre él y Shinji.

Sobre el nombre de la hermana de Touji, bueno, no habíamos visto a estos muchachos en un buen rato, y simplemente dejé el mismo que usan en LQYAE... porque me dio flojera pensar en uno nuevo y éste me parecía un buen nombre.

Sobre el fin de los EVAS series... bien, en SRWMX al matarlos definitivamente salía una pequeña animación que mostraba el mapa del escenario y en el lugar donde estaban esas Unidades, una explosión con forma de cruz de color blanco aparecía, por otra parte, maté al último EVA serie del escenario con el ataque unísono de los EVAS 01 y 02 (sí, el mismo que sale en el anime y en el manga para destruir al Séptimo Ángel) por lo que también tenía que ponerlo (aunque algo modificado), como bien dije antes, el capítulo anterior y éste están basados en esa escena, donde el EVA-02 está a punto de ser eliminado, llega el Nadesico (y por consiguiente, todas tus tropas) y luego el EVA-01.

Finalmente, la aparición de Adán-Lilith, inspirado por la escena del despertar de Rafaelo en el volumen 15 del manga de "B't X" cuando sale de la Torre Principal del Imperio de las Máquinas, sólo diré algo, esa bestia es grande... MUY grande y es lo último a lo que se enfrentarán los Elegidos...

Por cierto, como un extra curioso, aquí les dejo los datos de los EVAS series a lo largo de toda su batalla, de hecho, hice una tabla para ver qué Unidad era cuál para no confundirme a la mera hora de estar escribiendo, se los coloco en el orden en que fueron destruidas.

**En la batalla contra el EVA-02:**

Unidad-09: Asuka le saltó a la cara y se la reventó, inmediatamente la alzó y quebró su cuerpo en dos.

Unidad-11: Asuka le clavó su Cuchillo Progresivo en la cara y la derribó en el lago. Fue el EVA que le arrojó su lanza a la Unidad-02 cuando casi se le acababa la energía.

Unidad-07: el EVA-02 le cortó el brazo derecho de un tajo y luego le rompió el cuello.

Unidad-06: Asuka le hizo un corte tremendo desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el pecho usando una copia de la Lanza de Longinus en su forma inicial (sin doble punta)

Unidad-12: Asuka lo partió en dos usando una copia de la lanza.

Unidad-08: Asuka le cortó la pierna izquierda a la altura de la rodilla con una copia de la lanza.

Unidad-10: recibió el impacto directo de la descarga de púas de acero del EVA-02 en la cara.

Unidad-05: Asuka le dañó el cuello al estrellarla contra un edificio, luego de un golpe perforó su estómago.

Unidad-13: el último EVA que atacó, tan sólo recibió un daño moderado en el pecho.

**En la batalla contra el EVA-01:**

Unidad-07: Shinji le voló la cabeza con una detonación al concentrar su Campo-AT en la punta de su Cuchillo Progresivo. Fue uno de los dos EVAS que perforó con su lanza una mano del Tercer Elegido al incorporarse.

Unidad-06: Shinji le cortó el brazo izquierdo casi colgante producto del daño que recibió por el EVA-02. El Tercer Elegido usó su sable de energía para hacerlo, dicha arma perforó luego su cabeza.

Unidad-08: destruyó el sable de energía de Shinji al arrojarle su copia de la Lanza de Longinus. Luego recibió la descarga de púas de acero del EVA-01 y recibió cinco cortes por el ataque con el Campo-AT del EVA-01. Fue uno de los EVAS que perforó con su lanza una mano del Tercer Elegido al incorporarse.

Unidad-10: el primero en caer durante la batalla aérea contra la Unidad-01. El EVA-01 le quitó su lanza al romperle el cuello de una patada, posteriormente le fue clavada en la cabeza.

Unidad-12: casi deja inconsciente a Shinji al golpearlo en el pecho pero éste volvió a cortarlo en dos al cercenar su columna recién regenerada. De un codazo en la cabeza fue derribado.

Unidad-09: Shinji le rompió la regenerada boca en dos, luego la atravesó por la espalda con una copia de la Lanza de Longinus, de una patada la derribó.

Unidad-05: Shinji le clavó una mano en el cuello, de una patada la derribó.

Unidad-13: Shinji le practicó un corte en vertical desde la cabeza hasta el pecho con una copia de la Lanza de Longinus.

Unidad-11: fue la que más trabajo le dio al Tercer Elegido en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Fue vencida al estrellarse junto con Shinji a gran velocidad en el suelo.

**En la batalla contra los EVAS 01 y 02:**

Unidad-11: Asuka le arrojó una copia de la Lanza de Longinus y le dio justo en el núcleo, destruyendo definitivamente al EVA.

Unidad-07: se abalanzó sobre Shinji cuando éste se liberó. Un rayo de energía del EVA-01 le dio justo en núcleo de su pecho y fue eliminada.

Unidad-08: se abalanzó sobre Shinji cuando éste se liberó. Un rayo de energía del EVA-01 le dio justo en núcleo de su pecho y fue eliminada.

Unidad-12: incinerada por la energía del EVA-02 al sostener al mismo tiempo que ella su copia de la Lanza de Longinus.

Unidad-06: un impacto producto de un rayo de energía del EVA-01 justo en su núcleo lo destruyó.

Unidad-13: apuñalada por el EVA-02 con una copia de la Lanza de Longinus, una de las puntas sacó a la fuerza su órgano S2 y tras ser partido nuevamente en dos, fue destruido.

Unidad-09: Asuka le arrojó una copia de la Lanza de Longinus que partió en dos al ente, sacando su órgano S2 por la boca y destruyéndolo definitivamente.

Unidad-05: destruida por el EVA-01 cuando éste realizó el ataque unísono con el EVA-02.

Unidad-10: destruida por el EVA-02 cuando éste realizó el ataque unísono con el EVA-01.

En fin, muchas gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones. Debo decir que ésta es semana de exámenes finales y me agarró una maldita gripa pero aún así me digné a terminar este capítulo, si han llegado hasta aquí, no tienen razón para no dejar un review, estaré encantado de conocer sus opiniones, críticas, quejas y comentarios al respecto sobre la historia. Entonces... hasta el próximo capítulo.

Comenzado el 24 de Noviembre del 2006

Terminado el 1 de Diciembre del 2006


	17. Las Alas del Corazón

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Las Alas del Corazón**

**Capítulo 16: Las Alas del Corazón**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Era Dios. 

O al menos eso pensaron los pocos sobrevivientes de la JSSDF que aún rondaban la superficie maltrecha del Geofrente, como hormigas dispersas luego del ataque de una colonia enemiga, haciendo lo posible por escapar del lugar tras sufrir el desastre provocado por el EVA-02 y luego por la monstruosa batalla entre el resto de esos EVAS demoníacos y los titanes morado y rojo. Las radios que aún funcionaban entre el poco equipo que estaba relativamente intacto estaban anunciando la orden de retirada ante el "total e inminente fracaso de la misión", con una voz monótona, irreconocible, pero nadie estaba prestando atención al anuncio, al desarrollarse un suceso simplemente... imposible ante ellos.

Algunos de los soldados incluso cayeron de rodillas, a modo de rezo ante la vista que tenían del enorme ente hecho de pura luz blanca, alzándose cada vez más y más alto, las lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos ante lo que pensaban que sin duda era el día del juicio final.

La luz de la que parecía estar hecho totalmente el ser fue solidificándose, hasta volverse cada vez más tangible. Ninguno de los militares pudo estimar bien el tamaño del ente, pero era colosal, daba la impresión de que si alzaba un brazo, sería capaz de tocar las estrellas con las puntas de sus dedos.

Y de pronto, terminó de erguirse por completo. Su cabeza examinando lentamente sus alrededores, casi... evaluando el lugar en donde se encontraba.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, arqueó violentamente el cuerpo hacia atrás.

Y con un resplandor cegador, diez alas gigantescas emergieron de su espalda, casi de la misma forma en la que los Evangelions (tan pequeños a comparación del ser) de NERV lo habían hecho no hacía mucho tiempo durante la batalla contra los nueve buitres monstruosos.

Un potentísimo anillo de energía blanca surgió del ser al mismo momento en que reveló sus cinco pares de alas, exterminando todo lo que encontró a su paso en un mar de fuego sagrado, cegador, mortal...

Pero a la vez tan bello.

Antes de ser incinerados de tal manera que ni siquiera sus cenizas quedaron como prueba de su existencia, los soldados de la JSSDF que habían venido con la misión de invadir NERV y acabar por completo con el lugar estuvieron seguros de haber visto a Dios erguirse sobre el blasfemo sitio.

Dispuesto a dar su castigo divino en contra de quienes lo habían desafiado.

Su margen de error fue muy pequeño.

En verdad era un ser casi igual a Dios.

* * *

Fue gracias a la rápida acción de Asuka que ella y Shinji sobrevivieron al despliegue de poder del Ángel. 

Ambos Elegidos se habían quedado absortos contemplando al ser hecho de luz blanca crecer cada vez más hasta que expulsó sus alas. En cuanto lo hizo, Shinji sintió incrementarse aún más la energía del ser (si es que eso era posible) al revelar con ellas todo su poder.

Estaba paralizado de miedo por la impresión y sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo al mirar atónito al ente, tanto que no podía moverse. La misma energía que su cuerpo detectaba era tan abrumadora que se sintió pequeño, increíblemente diminuto...

Cuando el anillo de energía fue expulsado del cuerpo del Ángel, Asuka había murmurado algo que le pareció se escuchó como "¡Mierda!" y alzó el vuelo, cargando el peso muerto del inmóvil EVA-01 al sostenerlo por el brazo derecho y accionando al máximo su Campo-AT, un mar de fuego rojo cubriendo a ambos EVAS durante su veloz ascenso.

Cuando la onda expansiva los golpeó un instante después, la cabina de contacto se sacudió muy violentamente, las sirenas y monitores de alarma resonando de manera incontrolable. La característica luz roja de emergencia que se presentaba cada vez que recibía un golpe de alto poder parpadeó tantas veces que por un momento temió que los sistemas fallaran. La onda de choque del impacto debió durar aproximadamente treinta segundos que le parecieron eternos al joven Ikari, el estruendo lastimándole los oídos, sintiendo que todo se sacudía en un terremoto brutal...

Pudo ver algo preocupado, como la cortina de fuego que Asuka había invocado a modo de protección amenazaba con desaparecer ante la fuerza a la que estaba siendo sometida, al disminuir la intensidad de su brillo y haciéndose cada vez más y más delgada... cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, temeroso ante lo que pudiera suceder a continuación.

Cuando todo se calmó, tímidamente abrió un ojo, como para comprobar que aún estaba con vida y luego el otro. Finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y comenzó a moverse otra vez, soltó al EVA-02 y desplegando sus propias alas y Campo-AT con toda la potencia que aún era capaz de invocar, trató de contactar a Asuka o al centro de mando, pero de momento, todo lo que recibía por sus comunicadores era estática. Eso y una gran cortina de polvo y humo muy densa que se elevaba muy rápidamente, ocultando su vista.

Finalmente, tras momentos de increíble tensión, recibió algo.

"_...ficie se fundió!"_ oyó la voz de Aoba, clara y fuerte, dando su informe de daños, algo de estática interfiriendo pero disminuyendo muy rápidamente en la transmisión.

"_¡El Cuartel General fue erosionado por completo en la superficie!. ¡Sólo queda la última capa de blindaje interna subterránea!"_ Makoto dijo, con un hilo en la voz. No era para menos, Shinji se alivió de saber que el personal de NERV (o mejor dicho, los sobrevivientes de NERV) no habían sido barridos del mapa ante semejante explosión, pero por lo que oyó, el cuartel ya no resistiría otro ataque así. Desde el bombardeo de la JSSDF, capa tras capa de protección de NERV había ido cayendo, una tras otra. Incluso se sentía asombrado de que una estructura humana hubiera sido capaz de soportar tanto castigo. Dando un vistazo desde las alturas a la superficie de las ruinas del lugar, miró asombrado al darse cuenta de que ya no quedaba nada, claro, él había destruido la pirámide de NERV al activar su EVA, pero nada más. Ahora, el bosque, el lago, incluso la torre semicircular que había resistido toda la batalla, ya no estaban.

Se habían vaporizado, dejando un páramo desolado, sin vida, con el aspecto propio de un desierto.

"_¡Coloquen los absorbentes al máximo!. ¡Debemos resistir otra posible onda de choque física de esa magnitud!"_ la voz del Subcomandante ordenó, bastante alterado.

"_¡A la orden!"_ los dos Tenientes varones dijeron, se preocupó un poco al no escuchar la de Maya, ya que ahora que lo pensaba, había escuchado los gritos histéricos de la joven mujer cuando el Ángel se alzaba sobre NERV.

"..iona idiota!. ¡No es el momento para quedarse dormido!" finalmente oyó la voz de la pelirroja por el comunicador, algo de estática presente en la transmisión, pero aún así sacándole un gran suspiro de alivio mientras veía cómo la enorme nube de polvo que fue alzada por la explosión brutal comenzaba a disiparse poco a poco.

Ambos EVAS flotando en el aire se replegaron un poco, muy juntos, a manera de protección mutua ante lo que pudiera suceder, en una posición defensiva de batalla, expectantes...

Finalmente, la nube se disipó y pudieron mirarlo por completo. A pesar de que Asuka los había sacado de la superficie a una velocidad extrema (los sensores de la cabina indicaban una altitud de más de trece mil metros) estaban apenas a la altura suficiente para ver cara a cara al gigantesco Ángel. La distancia que los separaba debía de ser de un kilómetro o más, pero a Shinji le pareció que estaban muchísimo más juntos. Contuvo un jadeo al ver la forma entera del ser.

Extrañamente, era muy similar a un EVA, al poseer el mismo cuerpo con gran similitud al de un ser humano promedio, con los brazos alargados, dando la impresión de que si los dejaba colgar, le llegarían casi a las rodillas. Sobre sus hombros, unas formaciones muy similares a las paletas donde estaban alojados los contenedores del Cuchillo Progresivo y el lanzador de púas de un Evangelion estaban presentes. Incluso la cabeza era muy similar a la del EVA-01, pero sin el característico cuerno, dando una impresión que podría haber resultado humorística dado el diminuto cráneo, chato y aplastado que se posaba encima del gran cuerpo. Una orbe enorme, de color rojo líquido, se hacía presente justo en el centro de su pecho, dando fe de que se trataba sin lugar a dudas, de un Ángel.

'_Pero... es enorme. Ninguno de los anteriores tenía tal poder'_, pensó preocupado el Tercer Elegido, apretando los dientes en frustración. Mirando directamente a las refulgentes cuencas oculares del ser, de las cuales una luz, con un ligero tinte púrpura, era expulsada.

De la misma manera, el Ángel parecía estar examinado lentamente a los EVAS. No parecía dispuesto a hacer ningún movimiento, al menos no todavía, al continuar emergiendo del subsuelo, parecía que estaba esperando a que sus gigantescos pies se plantaran firmemente en la superficie del desierto que ahora era el Geofrente.

Las diez alas que coronaban su espalda le daban sin lugar a dudas un aire en extremo majestuoso, fidedignas de su gran poder. Eran al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, de un blanco inmaculado, más puro que la misma nieve que se posaba en la cima de las montañas más altas.

Y eran idénticas en su forma a como recordaba haber visto en las fotos del Segundo Impacto que hace ya tanto tiempo Kaji le mostró en el parque.

En ese entonces, había calculado por las proporciones de las alas, que el Ángel en cuestión debía de ser gigantesco, a tal grado que los EVAS no serían más que insectos para él.

No se había equivocado, teniendo al ser en cuestión de frente, calculó que su Unidad-01 sería apenas del tamaño de uno de los ojos del Ángel, quizás hasta un tanto más pequeño.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba.

En esas fotos que había visto, Adán tenía sólo cuatro alas de luz de color dorado, las cuales se expandieron por completo en el momento de su despertar allá en la Antártida.

Y lo que estaba enfrente de ellos tenía seis alas más, además de que eran de otro color.

Eso y la casi imperceptible sensación de que... el ente era más de lo que aparentaba, al principio, por la fuerza y magnitud con la que su poder se manifestó no había podido sentirlo, pero ahora... del Ángel emanaba otra presencia, fugaz y escurridiza, que parecía mezclarse con gran energía de Adán.

Cerrando los ojos, se concentró, tratando de percibir con todo su ser la energía del Ángel como lo había hecho en antaño. Su potencia era tanta que amenazó por un momento con abrumarlo, pero resistió.

Y supo la respuesta a su pregunta.

En definitiva no era solamente una presencia. Eran dos en total, pero entremezcladas de tal forma que diferenciar la una de la otra le era casi imposible, pero aún así, Shinji fue capaz de identificarlas.

Una de la energías era en extremo poderosa, agresiva y muy vivaz, pero sin lugar a dudas, buena parte de su poder provenía al ser proyectada y multiplicada por la otra.

Una energía más... tranquila, serena y apacible, pero con igualmente un poder tremendo y antiguo.

Reconoció a la segunda como la misma energía que había sentido emanar del gigante blanco crucificado en el sótano de NERV cuando acompañó a Misato al cuarto del sistema sustituto guiados por Ritsuko.

Era Lilith.

Y sin duda alguna, la primera presencia que distinguió, debía de ser la del Primer Ángel, Adán. Seguramente habiéndose fundido en una sola entidad, eso explicaba el por qué del aumento de tamaño y de poder que habían presenciado.

Tras darse cuenta de esto, recordó las palabras dichas por el del Libre Albedrío momentos antes de enfrentarse de lleno contra él en la plataforma circular rodeada por el lago de LCL, en lo más profundo de las entrañas de NERV, _"**Ésta es Lilith, la de la Luna Negra y madre de todos ustedes, los Lilim. Yo siendo sólo una copia de Adán no puedo iniciar el Tercer Impacto con ella, ya que sólo el original es capaz de lograr la unión sagrada con ella y dar origen a un ser que si bien cumplirá nuestro objetivo, no acatará la orden divina que nosotros tenemos"**_.

"Son dos Ángeles" susurró suavemente, más para sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de que habló en voz alta.

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó la voz de Asuka por el comunicador, evidentemente muy interesada en saber exactamente qué rayos era lo que tenían enfrente de ellos.

Una pantalla de comunicación se abrió en las cabinas de ambos pilotos, mostrando al Subcomandante y a Ritsuko, ambos con una expresión muy grave en sus rostros, sin duda por los acontecimientos que estaban pasando ahora mismo. Al fondo de la pantalla pudieron ver a Maya, hecha ovillo debajo de su asiento, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos y luego abrazándose con ellas a sí misma, temblando incontrolablemente.

"La unión prohibida finalmente se ha llevado a cabo. El fin del mundo comienza ahora", dijo el anciano, de una manera muy enigmática.

"... ¿Qué está diciendo? Pensé que esos EVAS blancos..." la pelirroja no terminó de hablar al ser interrumpida por la científica.

"El objetivo de los EVAS series era utilizar como catalizador a la Unidad-01 para despertar a los dos Ángeles que dormían debajo de NERV, al realizar la Ceremonia de la Tierra Roja", comenzó a explicar la mujer rubia. Asuka recordó entonces cuando vio de lleno la mente de Shinji debido al ataque del Quinceavo Ángel.

El gigante blanco crucificado, mirando fijamente al muchacho con sus siete ojos...

La imagen mental se desvaneció cuando la ira ardió en ella, las flamas expulsadas por las alas de su EVA-02 aumentando drásticamente en respuesta a su cambio de humor. "¿Están diciendo que esa cosa que estaba en el sótano de NERV es lo que estamos viendo ahora¿?. UN ÁNGEL?. ¿Por qué demonios NERV no lo destruyó en vez de mantenerlo cautivo? Lo que sucedió hace quince años puede suceder de nuevo, si Adán..."

"Te equivocas Asuka. Ese no es solamente Adán", la cortó Shinji abruptamente.

Los tres se le quedaron viendo fijamente al muchacho sin decir nada por los canales de comunicación mientras continuaba, "Lo que acaba de emerger de NERV es Lilith, habiéndose unido con Adán. Lo sé porque puedo sentirlo, son dos las presencias que detecto venir de ese ser", tragó saliva tras decir esas palabras, comenzaba a ver borroso debido a la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo por las heridas en sus manos y la que se le había vuelto a abrir en el pecho, pero no dijo nada, lo que menos necesitaba era agregarles otra preocupación a los demás, así como también quejarse no le iba a servir de mucho sabiendo que tendría que continuar la batalla en ese estado.

Ritsuko abrió mucho los ojos a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la boca, en asombro, el Subcomandante dando una expresión más controlada de sorpresa.

"¿Entonces... tú...?" articuló la científica.

"Sí. Vi por primera vez a Lilith antes del ataque del Onceavo Ángel, fue un accidente, al seguir a Misato por los pasillos de NERV cuando el sistema eléctrico aún no había sido reestablecido. En aquella ocasión, pude sentir cómo exploró mi mente, todo mi ser... pero de alguna manera, me dio también la habilidad de detectar a los siguientes Mensajeros así como... el propósito para pelear con mi Unidad-01, para evitar que la tragedia que ocurrió hace quince años se vuelva a repetir", explicó Shinji, su voz determinada a pesar del miedo que estaba sintiendo, pero sabía que era algo natural, después de todo, también había sentido un gran pavor cuando peleó contra Tabriz y contra las nueve bestia solo, además de que decían que el mayor tonto era aquél que no tenía ningún temor. Pero había sido capaz de controlar su miedo, de incluso, actuar más prudentemente gracias a él.

"¿Lilith dices?. ¿Acaso te refieres a...?" dijo Asuka con un hilo en la voz.

"Así es, la que fue la primera esposa de Adán, antes de Eva y quien lo dejó al salir por su propia cuenta del Edén, siendo así, libre del pecado original", continuó Fuyutsuki.

"Pero eso sólo es una leyenda... un mito... ¿Están diciendo acaso que lo que está enfrente de nosotros es... un ser humano?. ¿La unión lograda por los humanos originales?" preguntó la Segunda Elegida, incrédula, era obvio que le estaba costando mucho trabajo aceptar ese hecho.

Shinji recordó las palabras que Misato le dijo cuando iban de camino a la jaula del EVA-01 en su auto, sobre el cementerio de EVAS, era la explicación más sencilla que seguramente podían tener para comprender la situación, "Al igual que los Ángeles provienen de Adán, la humanidad desciende de Lilith. Literalmente todos nosotros somos el Dieciochoavo Ángel. El resto de ellos son sólo diferentes posibilidades de lo que pudimos haber sido pero no podemos coexistir a pesar de ser básicamente lo mismo", sentenció, citando las palabras de su difunta tutora.

Fuyutsuki dio un suspiro largo y cansado, por la forma en que lo hizo, a Shinji le dio la impresión de que él había sabido todo esto desde un principio. "Es cierto. Es por ello que siendo sus descendientes, los Ángeles siempre estuvieron buscando a Adán, para... recuperarlo. ¿Recuerdan cuando el Sexto Ángel atacó en el Pacífico? La razón de ello no fue para destruir la Unidad-02 como oficialmente se informó, sino porque Ryouji Kaji también traía para nosotros a Adán, encerrado en baquelita, con la forma de un embrión", declaró, la pena en su voz y un deje de... vergüenza.

Shinji frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes en frustración, tan fuerte, que cualquiera habría creído que probablemente se fracturó al menos uno por el sonido que hizo su quijada al cerrarse. Estaba temblando de rabia, al igual que su voz cuando retomó la palabra, "Aún así, Asuka tiene razón. ¡Por qué no destruimos a esos dos Ángeles cuando estuvimos a tiempo para evitar que esto pasara! Me limité a seguir órdenes, a pelear con todas mis fuerzas para derrotar a cada Ángel que llegaba, esperando que de esa manera finalmente pudiéramos asegurarnos un futuro, pero al final, es del mismo NERV de donde aparece la amenaza final. De haberlo sabido antes, habría destruido junto con Tabriz a Lilith cuando tuve la oportunidad. ¿Para qué necesitaban a los dos primeros humanos, sabiendo que amenazaban nuestra existencia?. ¡Cuál era el propósito de NERV!. ¡De mi padre!" exigió a gritos Shinji.

El anciano se le quedó viendo fijamente a Shinji, evaluando sobre si debía contarle el resto de la verdad, del plan diseñado por su padre para reunirse con su familia, aún si eso era a costa de la existencia física del resto de la humanidad. Cerró los ojos y tomó una decisión. "Shinji. Hay cosas que simplemente es mejor no saberlas".

"¡Qué clase de respuesta es esa!" gritó Shinji, el enojo de estar finalmente tan cerca de la verdad, tan cerca de saber realmente cuál había sido la razón por la que se habían sacrificado tanto haciendo que olvidara por un instante el momento tan crítico por el que estaban pasando.

"La única que puedo darte, no sólo por tu bien, sino también por el de tus padres", respondió Fuyutsuki, con un tono que ponía fin a la conversación que iba en esa dirección. Nuevamente el silencio inundó los canales de comunicación, mientras el ser hecho de luz estaba más cerca de salir por completo a la superficie.

Fue Asuka quien lo rompió, al escuchar muy atenta la conversación que había tomado lugar. Al parecer, se había perdido de varias cosas muy importantes mientras estuvo dormida. Ya se enteraría después. Si es que había un después, claro. "¿Entonces por qué despertaron?. ¿Cómo es posible que ambos hubieran podido unirse estando prácticamente sellados?" hizo la pregunta crítica.

Ritsuko tomó la palabra, un destello de alguna clase de emoción pasando por sus ojos, pena, vergüenza, remordimiento, no supieron qué era dado que duró tan sólo un instante. "Por la resonancia en conjunto creada por los EVAS series y la Unidad-01. El Árbol de Sephiroth tenía por objetivo despertar a ambos Ángeles y someterlos al utilizar a un... intermediario para controlarlos", dijo, pensando en cierta persona de cabello azul, en cómo se había marchado caminando sobre el LCL. "Pero aunque la resonancia fue interrumpida, la energía que despidió fue suficiente para que ambos despertaran. Y ahora, sin diez EVAS con su motor S2 cantando al unísono a su alrededor para controlarlo, este ente puede actuar libremente".

Shinji se quedó un momento en silencio, asimilando la información. Así que esa era la razón por la que los EVAS de SEELE habían tratado de capturarlo, pero entonces...

"¿Cuál era el propósito de la Ceremonia de la Tierra Roja?" preguntó secamente, sin rodeos.

"Llevar a cabo un Tercer Impacto, controlado por los hombres, el cual nos llevaría a una nueva forma de evolución al volver a todos uno y uno a todos", respondió resoluto el Subcomandante.

Asuka pensó en la visión que tuvo antes de reactivar a su EVA. El océano de infinita extensión de color rojo. ¿Eso era lo que habían buscado? Si en ese lugar tan macabro se hallaba la siguiente etapa de la evolución humana, personalmente habría preferido regresar una en vez de ello.

"**_Si ocurre el Tercer Impacto, la gente no simplemente morirá. Renacerá en una forma nueva, unidos en una única forma de vida, trayendo así un mundo que estoy seguro que deseas. Sin Campos-AT que separen los unos a los otros, sin guerras, sin sufrimiento, sin tristeza ni dolor de tener que perder a la gente"_**, las palabras de súplica de Kaworu, cuando le pidió dejarlo cumplir su cometido antes que pelear con él regresaron a la mente de Shinji.

Dio una leve risa, "Por lo visto, parece que ese plan que tenían acaba de esfumarse por completo. Es una verdadera lástima para SEELE".

CORRECTO.

Todos parpadearon desconcertados ante la palabra. No era que la hubieran escuchado, sino que más bien... parecía como si alguien la hubiera gritado desde el fondo de su cerebro.

Shinji supo al instante quién había hablado. Finalmente, el enemigo que a veces creyó sería el responsable de la catástrofe que con tanto afán quería evitar ya que esta vez acabaría con todo ser vivo sobre la faz de la Tierra, hacía su aparición definitiva al plantarse firmemente sobre la tierra.

Sería su última batalla.

Un chirrido en su cabina de contacto se escuchó. Siendo el piloto, conocía mejor que nadie a su máquina.

Sin duda alguna, el EVA-01 no volvería a ver otro amanecer si es que lograban salir de esta con vida. Quizás fuera una máquina por fuera que pudiera ser fácilmente restaurada, pero el ser orgánico dentro de la armadura no era inmortal. Tras tantas batallas que había sostenido a su lado desde que llegó a Tokyo-3, finalmente estaba sucumbiendo a los efectos de su propia naturaleza. Al parecer, la batalla contra los EVAS series había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Pero antes de eso...

"¿Qu-qué fue eso? Alguien o algo..." tartamudeó Asuka, llevándose una mano a un oído como para comprobar que realmente había oído algo dentro de su cabeza.

"Son ellos, finalmente Adán y Lilith despertaron por completo", explicó Shinji.

CORRECTO DE NUEVO, ELEGIDO. SABÍAMOS QUE HICIMOS BIEN AL ESCOGERTE, retumbó la voz de nuevo en las cabezas de todos. Era como si alguien con un altavoz estuviera hablando dentro de la cabeza, con un tono amorfo, atronador y antiguo, cargado de sabiduría y poder inagotables.

'_¿Elegido?'_ se preguntó Shinji, no parecía que se refirieran a su elección como piloto, sino a algo más. En un destello, todo fue tan claro como el agua.

Cuando vio esos siete ojos por primera vez.

"... ¿Por qué me escogieron?" se limitó a preguntar Shinji en voz baja, encarando el enorme cuerpo del ser hecho de luz, despegándose un poco del EVA-02 mientras se acercaba unas cuantas decenas de metros flotando al ser. Todos los que estaban escuchando la conversación se extrañaron ante la pregunta tan inusual del joven Ikari. Parecía que el ser era capaz de mantener una conversación racional, pero responderle a él...

TAL Y COMO TABRIZ TE LO DIJO, TU CORAZÓN ES INCREÍBLEMENTE PURO. CUANDO NOS ENCONTRAMOS POR PRIMERA VEZ LO PREDIJIMOS. ERAS EL LILIM CON EL CORAZÓN MÁS PURO DE TODOS, PERO A LA VEZ, CON EL MÁS AFLIGIDO. A PESAR DE ELLO, TE ALZASTE CONTRA LOS MENSAJEROS, UNO TRAS OTRO, SIN TITUBEAR, Y A PESAR DE LOS SACRIFICIOS Y TU DOLOR, NO DESFALLECISTE NI TE QUEDASTE ABAJO, EN VERDAD ALGO ADMIRABLE DE TU PARTE. FUE POR ESO QUE TE ESCOGIMOS, PARA SER NUESTRO SUCESOR, VEMOS QUE HEMOS HECHO BIEN AL CONSIDERARTE DIGNO.

La explicación del ser retumbó en la mente de Shinji, pero éste aún no comprendía a qué se refería, aunque la palabra "sucesor" le estaba dando una idea que no le gustaba para nada...

"¿A qué se refieren?" preguntó cautelosamente.

LO HEMOS VISTO. LA MANERA EN QUE LOS LILIM HAN CONTAMINADO LA TIERRA, MANCHÁNDOLA, ENSUCIÁNDOLA, DESTRUYÉNDOLA, CONTAMINÁNDOLA. INCLUSO SU MAYOR AFÁN ES ELIMINARSE LOS UNOS A LOS OTROS, DERRAMAR LA SANGRE DE SUS SEMEJANTES EN GUERRA TRAS GUERRA A LO LARGO DE CADA SIGLO QUE PASABA. LO SUCEDIDO AQUÍ ES PRUEBA DE ELLO. SON INDIGNOS DE SER LOS HEREDEROS DE ESTE PLANETA, POR LO QUE ES NECESARIO PURIFICARLO, PARA TRAER DE VUELTA EL EDÉN QUE FUE ALGUNA VEZ.

"... En resumen, planean acabar con la humanidad entera mediante el Tercer Impacto", sentenció el joven Ikari.

CORRECTO, ES NECESARIO PARA ASEGURAR LA EXISTENCIA DE LA TIERRA. TODO TERMINARÁ, PERO COMENZARÁ DE NUEVO. SIENDO TÚ Y QUIEN MÁS TE IMPORTA EN TU CORAZÓN EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, LOS SUCESORES, LOS NUEVOS PADRES DE LA HUMANIDAD.

Todo quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se vio interrumpido por un sonido.

Una risa.

No podía evitarlo, Shinji estaba riendo incontrolablemente dentro de su Unidad a carcajadas a pesar de que cada sacudida de su pecho recalcaba el dolor de su herida. ¡Era patético!. ¡Por esto era que había peleado tanto!. ¡Para terminar convirtiéndose en lo mismo que había jurado destruir!

Ahora lo comprendía todo. Los EVAS, las predicciones de los Rollos del Mar Muerto de las que Kaji le había hablado en el acuario, SEELE y NERV queriendo jugar a ser Dios con sus EVAS y con Rei...

Finalmente se calmó un poco, bajando la vista para contemplar sus zapatos mientras hablaba otra vez, con una sonrisa, "Ya veo. Conque es eso. Planean exterminarlo todo y dejarnos solamente a Asuka y a mí. ¿No es así? Con la conciencia de ustedes dentro de nosotros, convirtiéndonos así en los nuevos Adán y Ev... no, Adán y Lilith", dijo Shinji, acertando completamente con la intención de los Ángeles... no, se corrigió, de los primeros seres humanos.

CORRECTO, TRAYENDO ASÍ EL MUNDO QUE TANTO HAS AÑORADO.

"Shin-Shinji... ¿Qué...?" susurró suavemente la voz de Asuka por el comunicador, la chica en cuestión bastante preocupada ante la explicación que habían escuchado y la mención de su nombre en una situación que parecía salida de un cuento de ciencia ficción, así como por el comportamiento tan extraño que Shinji estaba demostrando.

ASÍ PUES, HAZ QUE NUESTRAS PÁLIDAS COPIAS VENGAN A NOSOTROS, PARA DAR INICIO A LA PURIFICACIÓN, el ser dijo, refiriéndose a los EVAS 01 y 02, alzando levemente una mano para señalarlos.

El EVA-01 se acercó un poco más al ser hecho de luz, al parecer, accediendo dócilmente al comando disfrazado de petición, pero cuando todos miraban horrorizados que la Unidad-01 parecía obedecer sin objeción alguna, ésta alzó sus brazos súbitamente, extendiéndolos y pegando las palmas extendidas como si se trataran de un cañón.

Y abrió fuego con un poderosísimo disparo de energía blanca, no tan brillante como la luz de la que estaba hecho el ser, pero aún así, deslumbrante, el cual se estrelló de lleno en el rostro del ente.

El impacto y la explosión fueron brutales, mucho más poderosos que los que marcaron el fin de varios EVAS series al ser eliminados con un ataque similar, pero a pesar de la magnitud, Adán-Lilith retrocedió tan sólo unos cuantos pasos, las que eran sus cuencas oculares abriéndose un poco, en evidente sorpresa ante lo sucedido.

"¿De verdad me creen tan egoísta como para permitir eso?. ¡No llegué tan lejos, después de tantos sacrificios como para rendirme ante lo mismo que juré que evitaría que sucediera!", un destello y el EVA-01 se cubrió de un aura de color blanco, un remolino de feroces vientos girando a su alrededor, desplegando al máximo su par de alas, "¡Aunque me cueste la vida, juro que los destruiré!"

INSOLENTE MORTAL. RECHAZAS TU ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD PARA SOBREVIVIR, DESAPARECE ENTONCES. ERES PIEZA CLAVE PERO NO INDISPESANBLE PARA LA PURIFICACIÓN, resonó la voz del ente, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, una llamarada de fuego le cubrió la cara.

Shinji solamente miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio al EVA-02, con las manos extendidas de manera similar a como él lo había hecho un momento, sólo que en vez de energía, un chorro de llamas salía despedido por sus manos.

"Asuka..." dijo.

"Vaya, parece que ahora incluso dices cosas que tienen sentido y valen la pena. ¡Qué esperamos¡Acabemos con este fenómeno de una vez por todas!" dijo Asuka, sin embargo, pudo ver por el comunicador que al igual que él, la larga batalla que hasta ahora habían sostenido la estaba dejando sin fuerzas.

No durarían mucho.

"¡Esperen los dos!" la voz de Ritsuko dijo por el comunicador, levemente inquieta. "Ese ser a pesar de su poder, no es capaz de expandir un antiCampo-AT por sí solo dado que ya no hay EVAS en formación dispuestos a facilitarle la tarea", comenzó a explicar, pero Shinji continuó.

"... Pero aún hay dos órganos S2 existentes..." susurró.

"Así es. Si captura a sus Unidades... no, le basta con quitarles el órgano S2 a sus EVAS, si lo logra, todo habrá terminado", sentenció Ritsuko.

"En otras palabras, si nos atrapa, todo habrá terminado. Hmph, no es la primera vez que peleamos en desventaja, por mí está bien", exclamó Asuka, sonando un poco ansiosa, fastidiada y excitada, tal y como Shinji la recordaba hablar antes de cada batalla antes de los sucesos que hicieron que las ruedas del destino comenzaran a girar para llegar a este punto.

"Buena suerte a los dos, ahora todo depende de ustedes", dijo el Subcomandante solemnemente y con eso, el canal de comunicación se apagó.

'_Hora de poner manos a la obra'_.

"¡Asuka, sepárate!" ordenó Shinji, mientras aleteaba sus alas y comenzaba a rodear al Ángel por su costado derecho.

"¡No necesitas decírmelo, idiota!" dijo la chica mientras bajaba los brazos de su EVA y hacía lo mismo por el lado izquierdo.

Una batalla al más puro estilo de David y Goliat estaba dando inicio.

* * *

Oscuridad. 

Todo había sido oscuridad mientras Rei Ayanami subía lentamente flotando por las entrañas de NERV.

No mostró ninguna expresión a pesar de pasar por entre las ruinas, los escombros y sobre los cadáveres diseminados por todas partes del lugar.

Había sentido una ligera... inquietud al ver alzarse al gigante blanco muy cerca de ella, no más de veinte metros de distancia la habían separado del gigante, su alma gritando desesperadamente que tenía que estar unido a él, para cumplir el propósito de su existencia.

Pero su voluntad fue más fuerte, y no estaba dispuesta a flaquear, no después de haber escuchado la conversación en su mente que entabló Shinji con los Ángeles.

"_¡No llegué tan lejos, después de tantos sacrificios como para rendirme ante lo mismo que juré que evitaría que sucediera!"_ se permitió una leve... sonrisa, una expresión extraña y desconocida para ella cuando escuchó eso.

Pero también muy familiar. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No lo sabía.

Aún así, decidió darse prisa.

No quedaba mucho tiempo.

Por muy fuertes que fueran en estos momentos tanto Shinji como Asuka, incluso juntos no serían rival para los Originales.

Al menos no de momento, no hasta que pudieran traer de vuelta lo único capaz de detenerlos, lo que los había mantenido sellados por completo al inutilizar sus poderes.

'_Shinji'_, pensó, mientras continuaba dirigiéndose a la superficie del Geofrente

Y al campo de batalla.

* * *

'_Shinji'_. 

La Lanza de Longinus clavada con sus enormes dos puntas en la superficie de la Luna tembló casi imperceptiblemente cuando el pensamiento de la última quien la sostuvo en sus manos alcanzó la conciencia del arma.

El contenedor había cambiado, pero la esencia era la misma, de eso no había la menor duda.

Y dicha persona, una Lilim, pero muy diferente a sus similares, la estaba llamando de nuevo con todo su ser.

Pero a pesar de ello, su energía por sí sola no era suficiente para mover a la colosal arma carmesí.

La Lanza del Destino se sacudió de nuevo un poco, pero siguió firmemente clavada, sin posibilidad de moverse.

* * *

Se extrañó de que el ser no trata de hacer nada mientras lo cercaban¿Acaso era tan poderoso como para simplemente ignorar cualquier intento que hicieran para atacarlo? Por mucho poder que sintiera venir de su enemigo, nada ni nadie era invencible en este mundo. 

'_Pongámoslo a prueba'_, pensó, mientras comenzaba su ataque.

Una vez que llegó a la espalda del ser de luz, descendió en picada para dar una poderosa patada, como la que dio en conjunto con el EVA-02 momentos antes. Golpeó justo en el lugar de nacimiento de las diez alas, esperando obtener una reacción de cualquier tipo del ser.

Pero al conectar su pie con el ente, no pasó nada.

Asuka por su parte, había dado dos vueltas alrededor del Ángel a toda velocidad, pero éste no había intentado hacer nada por detenerla, finalmente, se posó justo enfrente de la enorme orbe roja y concentró su energía en su mano derecha, cerrándola en un puño y haciendo que se cubriera de un brillo rojo, casi infernal. Se lanzó de lleno al ataque, un golpe que sería capaz de destrozar montañas, rasgar los cielos o abrir una grieta enorme en la tierra.

El cual no le hizo ni un rasguño a la esfera roja.

Ambos Elegidos se quedaron estupefactos al ver el resultado nulo de sus ataques, esta vez, el Ángel ni siquiera se había inmutado.

ES INÚTIL, rugió Adán-Lilith, dejando escapar una emanación de energía blanca de su cuerpo y mandando a volar a los dos EVAS lejos de él.

'_¡Es muy fuerte!. ¡No hay comparación posible con ningún otro enemigo con el que peleamos antes!'_ pensó Shinji, mientras sentía ser sacudido por la onda de energía que lo golpeó. Desviando la mirada, vio al EVA-02 en una situación similar, pero había algo encima de ella que llamó su atención...

"¡Asuka!. ¡Arriba de ti!" gritó.

El EVA-02 no respondió pero alzó una mano y tomó el objeto que venía bajando dando volteretas incontrolablemente.

Una copia de la Lanza de Longinus, la cual seguramente había salido despedida hacia arriba tras la primera oleada de poder que expulsó el Ángel al emerger de las entrañas de NERV. Asuka la blandió girándola con ambas manos y perfilándose, sin duda para arrojarla directo al núcleo del Ángel.

Shinji notó que al ver la doble punta, el Ángel pareció titubear, sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para finalmente moverse al retroceder un paso. Frunció el ceño, extrañado _'¿Será posible que...?'_ no terminó su pensamiento al ver que la Unidad roja se preparaba para arrojar con todas sus fuerzas el arma, la cual tomó un color rojo brillante, como acero al rojo vivo, producto de la energía del EVA-02.

Decidido a probar suerte, Shinji hizo que su EVA disparara otro rayo de energía por las manos hacia la lanza en cuanto ésta dejó las manos de Asuka. Si iban a eliminar al ser, entre más pronto, mejor.

El impacto rodeó de una luz blanca a la lanza, la cual pareció incluso aumentar su velocidad con ello, dejando una estela de luz brillante detrás de sí mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad contra la orbe roja.

Ambos Elegidos sonrieron de satisfacción al notar la expresión de miedo fugaz que pasó por la cara del ente.

Pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció en un segundo al ver lo que sucedió.

La lanza, a pesar de llevar el poder combinado de ambos EVAS, no era la original. De eso se dio cuenta Adán-Lilith al notar que la doble punta no se entrelazaba para formar una sola. La copia del arma legendaria se estrelló en la enorme orbe roja con un CLANG ensordecedor, tanto, que se escuchó en más de cien kilómetros a la redonda.

Se quedó así, congelada en la superficie de la orbe hasta que...

La lanza se llenó de toda una serie de grietas y simplemente se desintegró, cual si fuera polvo, para horror de Shinji y Asuka.

Y la esfera seguía sin presentar un solo rasguño.

BUEN INTENTO, PERO NO LO SUFICIENTE. AHORA, DESAPAREZCAN, dijo el Ángel y a pesar de su tamaño, se movió con suma rapidez para gran sorpresa de los dos Elegidos, los cuales no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo debido a la impresión.

Alzando las manos, tomó con cada una de ellas a los EVAS en un poderoso apretón a la manera que haría un niño con sus juguetes. La fuerza con la que lo hizo era tanta, que ambos muchachos sintieron que sus propios huesos eran los que se iban a desintegrar ante la presión, gritaron de dolor. El Ángel tomó impulso y los arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la superficie.

A pesar de encontrarse a casi más de doce kilómetros de altura, ambos EVAS se estrellaron en lo que eran las ruinas de la base de la pirámide de NERV en menos de tres segundos con una fuerza tremenda. El impacto desorientó en gran medida a Shinji, quien temió perder el conocimiento debido al dolor al aterrizar de espaldas, pero resistió por muy poco. Al parecer, Asuka también, ya que al ver su EVA, notó que estaba arrodillado, tratando de incorporarse, pero no podía hacer más que débiles intentos por tratar de levantarse, todos sin éxito.

"Diablos... ese tipo sólo está jugando con nosotros..." se quejó la Segunda Elegida, jadeando.

Shinji no pudo contestarle nada, ya que sintió una acumulación tremenda de energía justo sobre ellos y no necesitó saber qué era, simplemente gritó el nombre de su compañera para que lo imitara, ya que al parecer, ella comprendió su advertencia silenciosa.

Ambos alzaron al máximo poder sus Campos-AT para crear una barrera de defensa y justo un segundo después, una descarga de energía, un rayo gigantesco de luz blanca, la cual despedía relámpagos de matices púrpuras, cayó encima de ellos, cubriendo por completo los restos de la estructura destrozada.

El Campo combinado de ambos detuvo el rayo pero por muy poco, la presión física que ejerció sobre ellos provocó severos estragos a sus alrededores, así como a los EVAS. Shinji vio preocupado cómo le comenzaban a aparecer un sinfín de grietas al EVA rojo por toda su armadura, por lo que intuyó que seguramente su Unidad también estaba sufriendo lo mismo. Todo estaba iluminado por esa tenebrosa luz, mientras un terremoto tremendo lo sacudía todo.

Temió que si esto seguía así, su barrera se rompería como un muro de cristal ante la presión, pero de repente, todo se calmó.

El rayo finalmente había sucumbido.

De la misma forma que su Campo-AT un instante después. Ambos Elegidos, jadeando, se desplomaron y cayeron de bruces en el suelo, incapaces de moverse. El relativamente leve golpe que ambas máquinas dieron al caer al suelo fue suficiente para que las placas de su armadura en casi todo su cuerpo se cayeran a pedazos. Los hasta ahora refulgentes ojos de ambos EVAS se apagaron. Las poderosas alas de ambos habían perdido casi todo su brillo, especialmente las del EVA rojo, al ser reducidas a brasas a punto de extinguirse. Habían usado toda su energía para detener ese ataque y ahora, ya no tenían ni siquiera las fuerzas suficientes como para moverse.

Shinji detectó una nueva acumulación de energía sobre ellos, pudo ver hacia arriba y mirar el resplandor en la palma abierta del ser.

"Ma-maldición... esta vez no podremos detenerlo. Será... nuestro fin..." gimió Asuka por el comunicador, evidentemente agotada ante tamaño esfuerzo que hicieron al ver también que los iba a atacar de nuevo.

"Siento que cada vez tengo menos fuerza... ya... no puedo más..." pudo articular Shinji, sintiéndose exhausto. Quizás... quizás había sido una estupidez haber desafiado a estos seres desde el principio... ante tanto poder... su voluntad no era capaz de hacer nada, se sentía completamente inútil y vulnerable.

El Ángel abrió fuego.

Pero justo antes de que el rayo se impactara contra los EVAS en el suelo, un colosal Campo-AT se levantó encima de ellos, protegiéndolos por completo del ataque.

"No se rindan", una suave voz, de la misma manera en que los Ángeles habían hablado con él, se escuchó en su mente.

Una voz de alguien que conocía bien.

"¡R-Rei!" exclamó Asuka.

* * *

Era verdad, ahí parada, debajo de unas cuantas vigas que parecían a punto de caerse en cualquier momento, se encontraba la Primera Elegida. 

Emitiendo el poderoso Campo-AT que los estaba protegiendo del ataque del Ángel.

Shinji se quedó congelado al contemplar la diminuta y pálida figura de Rei, quien estaba completamente desnuda, en medio de lugar, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Pero la razón por la que se quedó tan sorprendido fue por el poder que sintió venir de ella y que estaba usando para bloquear el tremendo ataque de Adán-Lilith.

"Aún hay una oportunidad para obtener la victoria", aseguró Rei, su voz resonando nuevamente en la mente de ambos Elegidos.

"¿Niña Modelo?. ¿Cómo...?. ¿Por qué también tu voz se oye en mi cabeza?" preguntó Asuka, bastante alterada por la aparición de su compañera de armas. "¿Eres tú la que bloqueó el ataque?. ¿Sin un EVA?" La Unidad-02 trató de levantarse pero falló miserablemente en el intento.

"Vamos, arriba. Sé que ustedes no son de los que se rinden habiendo llegado tan lejos. No después de todo por lo que han pasado. Jamás han huido de una batalla. ¿No es cierto?" dijo Rei, caminando lentamente hacia los dañados EVAS, su voz resonando en las mentes de ambos Elegidos.

Shinji ni siquiera pensó en los sucesos de cuando descubrió la verdad sobre Rei, ni tampoco se planteó el por qué era que ella estaba aquí arriba, sólo la sensación de derrota lo inundaba cada vez más. No era posible ganarle a ese monstruo, la diferencia de poderes era abismal...

"Pero... Rei, esta vez... Esta vez no es posible ganar, ya dimos todo lo que teníamos... estamos perdidos", dijo en un susurro muy cansado, sintiendo que Rei era el puente que enlazaba su mente con la de Asuka, haciendo que la pelirroja y él se escucharan de momento mutuamente sin necesidad del comunicador así como también podían oír a la chica de cabello azul.

Para su inaudita sorpresa, la Primera Elegida dejó escapar una leve risita. "¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Shinji...? Aún no todo está perdido..." Shinji se extrañó ante la mención de su nombre por parte de Rei. La última vez que la vio, ella ni siquiera lo recordaba y ahora... se preguntó si había recuperado la memoria.

La luz producto del ataque del Ángel finalmente se disipó, pero no el Campo-AT que los protegía. Al ver esto, Adán-Lilith comenzó a caminar directamente hacia ellos, a paso firme pero lento, dispuesto a quebrar con sus propias manos la barrera. Por muy fuerte que fuera el Campo creado por Rei dada su naturaleza, no sería capaz de detener ni por un instante su poder al completo.

Rei se permitió una dulce sonrisa en su hermoso y pálido rostro, al colocarse justo en medio de ambos EVAS, contemplándolos. "Díganme. ¿Acaso aún no siguen con vida...?" les preguntó.

"La vida..." dijeron Shinji y Asuka a la vez con voz débil.

"Así es... Esa luz tan brillante que todos tienen en su interior... Ese regalo insustituible que se le da a todos los humanos... y a cada ser vivo..." dijo con una expresión soñadora, mirando al hermoso cielo azul, hablando sobre la conclusión a la que había llegado con respecto a ese precioso regalo que cada ser vivo tiene cuando abandonó por su propia decisión al Comandante y a Ritsuko en el Dogma Terminal. "Mientras sigan teniendo esa vida, no importa que lo hayan perdido todo... No importa qué tan graves sean las heridas... Los humanos son capaces de seguir sacando fuerzas inimaginables... pueden hacer milagros que sobrepasan el poder de un Dios. Ustedes mismos han hecho arder esa fuerza interior suya tantas veces y han logrado milagros... No pueden darse por vencidos mientras sigan con vida... Y mientras sigan vivos no hay duda de que podrán hacer milagros..."

"... Es verdad... Todavía estamos vivos... Aún seguimos aquí..." dijo Asuka con voz débil, la cual comenzaba a ganar fuerza mientras ambos EVAS comenzaban a levantarse de nuevo.

"Rei tiene razón... no podemos darnos por vencidos. No mientras sigamos vivos... ¡NO PODEMOS RENDIRNOS!" gritó y con eso, ambas Unidades se pusieron de pie, desplegando una vez más por completo sus alas, las cuales recuperaron su brillo al máximo. Los ojos de ambas máquinas encendiéndose de nuevo, cargados de poder.

Ante la demostración de tal fuerza de voluntad, el Ángel se detuvo en seco. La chiquilla que había detenido su ataque también fue capaz de bloquear toda conversación del exterior, impidiéndolo escuchar cualquier cosa, además, había sido capaz de hacer que esas dos copias infames se levantaran de nuevo, a pesar de que sus dueños ya estaban al borde de ser aniquilados.

"Pero... aunque lo ataquemos de frente otra vez... nos pasará lo mismo. Incluso nuestras fuerzas combinadas no serán suficiente para vencerlo", sentenció Asuka.

"Así es. Es por ello que debemos usar aquello que ellos temen más. Lo único capaz de destruirlos", dijo Rei.

Shinji abrió los ojos como platos ante ese comentario. Pensó en la reacción que tuvo el Ángel cuando hicieron su último ataque. "¿Acaso te refieres a...?"

"La Lanza del Destino".

"¿Eh?. ¿De qué rayos están hablando?" preguntó Asuka, molesta de ser excluida de la conversación tan bizarra que estaban teniendo.

"Cuando le arrojaste la lanza de dos puntas, el Ángel retrocedió un poco. Fue un momento fugaz pero lo vi. Sintió miedo. Las lanzas que los EVAS series de SEELE portaban eran copias de la Lanza de Longinus original, la que se utilizó para darle fin al Quinceavo Ángel. Rei... ¿Estás diciendo que esa arma es capaz de destruirlo?" explicó Shinji, evidentemente preocupado ante la situación mientras miraba al enorme ser venir hacia ellos.

Asuka recordó cómo a pesar del dolor que sintió en su mente debido al ataque de ese Ángel, había sido destruido por completo por la enorme arma carmesí como si nada.

"Longinus fue lo que mantuvo sellados los poderes de ambos de los Originales. Es lo único a lo que temen y... nuestra única esperanza..."

"¡Pero esa arma se quedó clavada en la superficie de la Luna!. ¡No hay posibilidad alguna de que podamos usarla!" dijo Shinji, desesperado, al recordar el informe que le dio Misato en referencia a esa batalla. El arma se había estrellado en la Luna, haciendo imposible recuperarla.

"Es por ello que hay que llamarla. Yo sola no soy capaz de lograrlo, pero contigo, si unimos nuestra mente, sin duda vendrá", explicó Rei.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" cuestionó Asuka, frunciendo el ceño, atenta a la conversación, la sangre manando por su ojo finalmente parecía haberse detenido..

"Lo último a lo que estuvo clavado Longinus fue Lilith, es por ello que debemos usar para llamarla a lo mismo con lo que entró en contacto, o al menos, engañarla con algo idéntico: el EVA-01", dijo Rei, mirando directamente el rostro de la máquina púrpura.

Esas palabras dieron justo en el clavo en la mente de Shinji, al resolverle otro misterio en todo este asunto que eran los EVAS y NERV. _"Y de Adán, una imitación de Dios, crearon a un ser humano que es muy parecido a un Dios. El EVA"_, había dicho Ritsuko en el cuarto del sistema sustituto. _"__**Al contrario de tu Unidad, también soy hijo de Adán"**_, fue lo que dijo Tabriz al principio de su batalla como el Diecisieteavo Ángel.

"¿El EVA-01... es una copia de Lilith...?" preguntó Shinji, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

"Así es", contestó Rei.

Se quedó en silencio, asimilando la información. Quizás esa era la razón por la que siempre la Unidad-01 fue el EVA más especial de todos, al estar hecho de un ser casi igual pero diferente a los demás. No hizo objeciones, después de todo, era el único plan que tenían y ya de por sí, las posibilidades de que tuviera éxito se veían escasas.

"Pero si hacemos eso... entonces la única quien podrá distraer mientras tanto al Ángel..." el Tercer Elegido no se atrevió a terminar su frase, dándole una mirada indirecta al otro EVA maltrecho.

"Soy yo", dijo rotundamente Asuka, con un tono de fastidio. "Genial, tendré que ser el señuelo... Rei... ¿Cuánto tiempo creen necesitar?" preguntó temerosa Asuka.

La chica de cabello azul no respondió sino hasta varios segundos después, cortando el mortal silencio, sin duda dándose cuenta del riesgo que iba a correr la Segunda Elegida, al prácticamente lanzarse a un suicidio. "Cinco minutos, si todo sale a la perfección. Después de eso, sólo bastará con arrojarle la Lanza al núcleo para eliminarlo".

"¿Cinco, eh? Se oye difícil", tragó saliva la pelirroja. Siendo sincera, dudaba poder durar más de tres minutos contra ese monstruo ella sola después de lo que había visto, pero ¡Qué rayos! Era la gran Sohryu Asuka Langley. No había imposibles para ella. O al menos eso quería creer...

"Sohryu... para ara lograrlo, Shinji y yo tendremos que hacer uso de toda nuestra concentración, por lo que no podremos alzar una barrera para protegernos. Si nos descubren, nuestro plan fallará", dictó Rei sin rodeos.

"Entendido, básicamente tengo que distraer toda su atención y evitar que se den cuenta de lo que estamos tramando. Muy bien", anunció, mientras las llamas de sus alas la cubrían por completo y flexionaba sus rodillas, preparándose para saltar con un gran impulso, pero la voz de Shinji la detuvo.

"Asuka... quiero que sepan tú y Rei que... si fracasamos... será un honor para mí estar a su lado cuando sea el fin", dijo la voz del muchacho.

La pelirroja se sonrojó un poco, pero contestó a gritos mientras se impulsaba y salía volando a toda velocidad contra el enorme Ángel, dejando una estela de una cálida luz naranja y roja detrás de ella, "¡Idiota!. ¡No es el momento para decir esas tonterías!. ¡Haz bien tu trabajo y ganaremos!"

Shinji se permitió una sonrisa, la cual se vio reflejada también en el rostro de la Primera Elegida mientras contemplaban por un momento la figura de su compañera, diminuta en contra del Ángel contra el que se dirigía, pero tenían la fe de que podría lograr su cometido.

Dando un último vistazo, comenzaron con su parte de la estrategia.

* * *

Dirigiéndose hacia la chica de cabello azul, comenzó a tratar de hablar, pero ésta lo interrumpió, "Rei... yo..." 

"Ahora no es el momento. Hay que apresurarnos, o Sohryu no soportará ella sola la pelea. Sólo concéntrate, abre tu mente y corazón, y libérate", dijo Rei, a modo de instrucciones.

Shinji optó por no protestar y cooperar al saber que Rei tenía razón. Ya estaba escuchando los sonidos de la pelea del solitario EVA-02 contra el Ángel. Si no se daban prisa, Asuka sin duda... Decidió no terminar el pensamiento e hizo lo posible por sacarlo fuera de su mente. Inspirando profundamente, se concentró, armonizándose al máximo con su Unidad.

Al parecer, Rei hizo lo mismo y enlazó por completo su mente con la suya, ya que a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, pudo _ver_ un gran resplandor blanco, muy intenso, pero apacible. Esa luz no tenía nada que ver con la emitida por el Ángel, fría y cruel, ésta en cambio, era cálida y placentera.

Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, ya no estaba en la cabina de contacto. Se maravilló ante la vista que tenía y dejó escapar un jadeo.

Era una enorme extensión de una hermosa pradera.

Flores de todos los colores del arcoiris alfombraban el brillante césped, despidiendo su perfume en grandes cantidades, permitiéndole olfatearlo. Los aromas eran de tal intensidad que se sentía capaz de identificar el de cada flor, al distinguirse perfectamente cada una de sus similares.

El canto de las cigarras y aves también se escuchaba, de tal manera que parecía estar escuchando un concierto de la naturalaza.

Y a lo lejos, un único árbol gigantesco se alzaba, su frondoso follaje otorgando una gran y fresca sombra para todo aquél que quisiera recostarse debajo de él.

"¿Qué... es este lugar?" preguntó en voz baja, sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

"Tan sólo el lugar en el que deseo estar, para... ser libre", dijo la voz de Rei a sus espaldas. Shinji se volvió y vio a la chica, vestida como casi siempre recordaba haberla vista, con su uniforme de escuela.

"... Parece... el paraíso..." susurró Shinji, su vista tratando de devorar de una sola vez la al parecer infinita extensión del prado donde se encontraban.

Rei dio una leve sonrisa a la vez que respondía, "Eso es porque esta es la manera en que yo creo que lo es. Pero cada persona tiene una concepción diferente sobre él. Mientras las personan se mantengan vivas podrán crear un paraíso en donde quiera que estén", dijo.

Esas últimas palabras le parecieron extrañamente familiares al joven Ikari, y lo hicieron reaccionar para que a pesar de la situación, hiciera la pregunta que le había rondado la mente al ver a esta persona cuando llegó al campo de batalla para ayudarlos.

"Rei... ¿Acaso tú... recuperaste... la memoria?. ¿Me... recuerdas?" un deje de esperanza en la voz.

La sonrisa que tenía Rei en los labios se borró de su cara a la vez que la desviaba, con una expresión de... ¿Vergüenza?. ¿Pena? Muy leve, pero ahí estaba, en el fondo de sus ojos. "No. Es verdad que soy Rei Ayanami. Pero no soy la Rei que te conoció. Eso fue... en otra vida..."

El Tercer Elegido sintió una angustia y tristeza amargas en el corazón, pero ya no tan profundas como aquella vez en que despertó en la enfermería y Tabriz fue a verlo para darle su declaración de un duelo. Ya no. Lo había superado, pero... aún así, no se había resignado a perder del todo la esperanza.

"A pesar de ello, mi corazón me dice que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo... y sé que mi anterior yo no habría querido que sufrieras, ya que ella juró protegerte, incluso dio su vida para hacerlo. Por eso... tomé la decisión de seguir con esa tarea, hacer todo lo posible por prestarte su ayuda. Contra Tabriz y ahora... contra los Originales. Hice a un lado mi propósito para tomar ese camino y... no me arrepiento de ello", terminó, la sonrisa volviendo a su rostro mientras lo veía directo a los ojos.

Shinji recordó esa batalla contra Kaworu. Cuando sintió un Campo-AT gigantesco que debilitó el control del Ángel sobre el EVA-02. Entonces... aún después de haber fallecido... Rei había seguido ayudándolo. Sabiendo eso, estaba determinado a hacer que ayuda tan noble no fuera desperdiciada en vano.

"Ya veo..." susurró. "Entonces... ¿Qué debemos hacer?" dijo, con voz fuerte, dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por lograr el objetivo por el que Rei estaba haciendo esto.

Rei lo sorprendió un poco al tomar sus manos con las suyas, entrelazándolas en un fuerte apretón. Notó que en este lugar, sus manos no estaban perforadas...

"Sólo visualiza a la Lanza. Concéntrate y llámala. Acudirá una vez el poder de nuestro deseo se sincronice con su energía", explicó Rei, inclinando levemente la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

La muchacha ya no dijo más, por lo que Shinji trató de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por seguir las instrucciones de Rei, inclinando también la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

Así, ambos Elegidos, unidos por el contacto entre sus frentes y por sus manos entrelazadas, fueron concentrando sus mentes en un único pensamiento, _'Ven... Ven... Ven...'_

* * *

"¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!" gritó Asuka a la vez que se lanzaba de lleno contra el Ángel a toda velocidad en su EVA. A pesar de su grito de batalla, el Ángel no se movió ni un milímetro, al parecer, al no considerarla ninguna amenaza. 

Se iba a arrepentir por eso.

Con su EVA cubierto por un aura roja y naranja, arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra la orbe roja del gigante, evidentemente sorprendiéndolo por su poder, ya que a pesar del diminuto tamaño del EVA, lo hizo retroceder debido al macizo golpe que conectó.

Sin perder el tiempo, se elevó aún más y propinó un gancho directo en lo que era la barbilla del ente, el mar de fuego sin abandonarla nunca y cubriendo con sus llamas al ser. El Ángel elevó la cabeza hacia arriba por el impacto para gran satisfacción de Asuka.

¡INSOLENTE!, gritó el Ángel en su mente, claramente irritado. No era posible, una Lilim que estaba a punto del colapso había sido capaz de lastimarlo. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué un ser inferior tenía tal poder?

El ser de luz expulsó una emanación de energía para tratar de hacer retroceder al EVA, pero éste cruzó los brazos enfrente suyo y se envolvió con sus alas, resistiendo el ataque sin ningún problema. Pasado el resplandor, las extendió y se lanzó directo al rostro de su enemigo.

Al parecer, quería estrellarse directo en su cara, y en el último segundo, el Ángel se apartó, pero no esquivó por completo el ataque. La punta de una de las alas del EVA lo había herido, al estar la plumas extendidas y tan afiladas como navajas. Un chorro de su sangre (la cual la Segunda Elegida reconoció como LCL debido a su tono amarillento) resbaló por el corte de lo que era la mejilla del rostro del Ángel, aunque se cerró casi al instante.

"¡A qué te supo!" preguntó Asuka a gritos, pensando que tal vez... sólo tal vez podría aguantar el tiempo que el plan de Rei requería.

El Ángel no dijo nada, pero el fulgor de sus ojos se incrementó, notó su enorme cuerpo temblar de furia...

Nada la pudo haber preparado para el siguiente movimiento del Ángel.

A pesar de su tamaño, se lanzó muy velozmente contra ella y tomó a su EVA en una mano, y estrelló el brazo en el suelo, con un sonido atronador, creando un cráter muy profundo al haber hundido su enorme extremidad hasta la mitad en la tierra. Fue ahí cuando pensó en la copia púrpura. ¿Por qué no había venido a pelear también? A decir verdad no importaba, aún si fueran los dos juntos, jamás le ganarían. Ahora sólo aplastaría a la máquina para recuperar el núcleo y...

Retiró de golpe su mano en un gesto de sorpresa y dolor al sentir que se _quemaba_. Del profundo cráter emergió un pilar de llamas y se alzó flotando el EVA-02, sosteniéndose con la mano izquierda el hombro derecho, los contenedores donde almacenaba sus armas (ahora vacíos) se le habían caído o habían sido destruidos por el impacto, el cual le había quebrado también casi toda la poca armadura que le quedaba. Pero aún así, el EVA se había vuelto a levantar...

"Vas... a tener... que hacer... algo mejor que eso..." dijo jadeando la Segunda Elegida, un dolor terrible le recorría todo el cuerpo. Estaba tan cansada... pero aún no se rendiría. No todavía. Aún estaba viva y eso era suficiente para seguir adelante. Concentrando la poca energía que le quedaba, alzó sus manos y un arco de fuego se formó entre ellas. _'Creo que... será mi último ataque. Ya no podré detenerlo por más tiempo'_, pensó preocupada.

El Ángel retrocedió un paso, con una actitud prudente, alzando una mano con la palma abierta para exterminar con uno de sus potentes rayos de una vez por todas a la maldita copia roja. Aún sin el motor S2 de ella, todavía quedaba el de la otra copia, sería más que suficiente para la Purificación.

En eso estaba pensando cuando detectó una energía muy familiar... y temida. Alzó la cabeza y miró en dirección al cielo, donde cualquier otro no habría visto nada más que el color azul celeste, pero el Ángel había posado sus ojos fijamente en el punto donde se encontraba orbitando la Luna, oculta hasta el anochecer.

La Luna en donde se encontraba cierto artefacto.

Y también detectó el enlace de energía que éste estaba formando con la otra copia y la Lilim que había detenido osadamente su ataque. Un puente para traerlo de vuelta.

Furioso ante su descubrimiento, se giró y alzó ambas manos, destruiría de una vez a esos dos de un solo golpe. Habían tratado de engañarlo para llamar a lo que más temía. ¡No se los permitiría!

Estaba a punto de abrir fuego cuando un impacto tremendo lo golpeó por detrás, quemándole toda la espalda y buena parte de sus alas, sacándolo de balance. A pesar de su regeneración casi instantánea, el dolor que sintió fue tremendo.

"¡Oye!. ¡Que no se te olvide que estás peleando conmigo!" gritó la Lilim, pero la ignoró. Ya acabaría con ella momentos después de esto. Por mucha fuerza de voluntad que tuviera, su cuerpo tenía un límite y ya lo había sobrepasado.

"Maldición, se dio cuenta", dijo Asuka entre dientes. De nada serviría tratar de atacar al Ángel, dado que había descubierto la distracción y también porque simplemente ya no podía más. Estaba a punto de colapsarse ante el agotamiento que sentía, no sólo ella, sino que la Unidad-02 también ya estaba en su límite. Un mecanismo de la rodilla derecha del EVA-02 falló y se colapsó, quedando arrodillada, sin poder sostenerse más de pie.

Vio al Ángel alzar ambas manos nuevamente con las palmas abiertas, a punto de disparar contra Shinji y Rei, los cuales al parecer, aún estaban indefensos.

"Por favor mamá... no podemos quedarnos así..." le suplicó a la máquina, la cual, tambaleándose, logró desplegar una vez más sus alas y se lanzó con toda la velocidad que pudo invocar hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

Sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Ya la tenían. Era muy pesada, pero si seguían a este ritmo, serían capaces de lograrlo. 

'_Sólo un poco más'_, pensaron al mismo tiempo.

No había duda, la Lanza estaba reaccionando ante ellos, en breve vendría para darle punto final de una vez por todas a esta locura.

No obstante, Shinji sintió la sensación de peligro inminente, todos sus instintos avisándole de la amenaza...

'_No te distraigas. Si lo haces ahora, habremos fallado'_, le dijo Rei en su mente, dándose cuenta de que la mente de Shinji comenzaba a desviarse de su objetivo.

'_Pero...'_ no pudo terminar al sentir un contacto tibio y húmedo en sus labios que le sacó las preocupaciones de la cabeza. Abrió los ojos de golpe para ver que la chica le estaba dando un profundo beso, el cual, a pesar de lo apasionado, no duró mucho.

Se lamentó un poco el no haber podido regresarlo.

Rei lo miró directamente a los ojos, un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad, como nunca antes había visto en ella, dando la impresión de que estaba radiando de ese sentimiento por todo su ser.

"Gracias, Shinji. Gracias por permitirme saber lo hermosa que es la vida. Y por permitirme experimentar ese sentimiento tan maravilloso, llamado amor", dijo suavemente, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus bellos ojos carmesíes y escurriendo lentamente por sus mejillas.

"Rei..." susurró, sin saber realmente qué decir ante lo que sentía intuyendo correctamente, que era la despedida final que la chica le estaba dando.

La despedida que realmente le quiso dar antes de fallecer contra el Dieciseisavo Ángel.

"Nos volveremos a ver. Eso puedo garantizarlo. Pero hasta que llegue ese día, haz todo lo posible por ser feliz y... construir tu propio paraíso", dijo la chica, riendo.

Rei soltó sus manos.

Y la ilusión se desvaneció.

* * *

La Lanza finalmente sacó sus dos puntas de la superficie lunar. 

El poder de la unión de ambos Lilim había sido capaz de hacerla reaccionar a pesar de la distancia.

El poder de su amor la había hecho reaccionar finalmente.

Dando la vuelta, apuntó su doble punta en dirección a la Tierra, al lugar a donde su presencia era requerida.

Surcando el negro espacio tapizado de estrellas a todo su alrededor, la Lanza del Destino salió disparada a una velocidad tremenda hacia el mismo lugar de donde había partido.

En busca de quien revelaría todo su poder.

* * *

Cuando despertó, sintió unas cuantas lágrimas correrle por los ojos. 

Aún estaba tan desorientado por las acciones de Rei que tardó un momento en notar el resplandor blanco que lo cubría todo, los escombros y ruinas de la pirámide de NERV a su alrededor siendo literalmente desintegrados por la energía de la que eran víctima.

Se estaba preguntando el por qué él no sentía ningún dolor hasta que notó una silueta parada enfrente de él, con los brazos y piernas extendidos, a manera de escudo humano.

Sólo demoró un segundo en notar que era el EVA-02 gracias a alas de fuego en su espalda.

"Nnnnggghhhh", oyó por el comunicador los quejidos de Asuka, quien sin duda estaba dando todo lo que le quedaba con tal de poder ganarle un poco más de tiempo hasta que llegara la que sería su última esperanza. Los sonidos de la maquinaria y sistemas siendo destruidos tanto en la cabina de la chica como por todo su EVA al verle aparecer fisuras por todo su cuerpo lo regresaron de golpe a la realidad.

"¡Asuka!" gritó.

Notó el Campo-AT creado por la Unidad-02 que estaba usando para detener el rayo del Ángel, pero no necesitaba ser un genio para notar que ya no iba a resistir mucho, a la misma barrera de color naranja supuestamente impenetrable le estaban apareciendo un mar de telarañas.

Pero justo cuando parecía que se iba a quebrar, otro poder colosal reforzó la barrera, fortaleciéndola un poco, evitando que se rompiera. Pero debido a la presión ejercida por el disparo del Ángel sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que el muro sucumbiera.

Vio la figura de Rei, parada en medio de las enormes piernas de la Unidad-02. Al parecer, la Lanza que tanto estaban esperando finalmente venía hacia aquí, lo supo al detectar el enorme poder que se dirigía hacia ellos desde el espacio exterior; por lo que seguramente Rei también estaba haciendo todo lo posible junto con Asuka por lograr que él siguiera con vida por unos cuantos momentos más para que pudiera utilizar el arma y acabara definitivamente con la amenaza.

Pero... a este paso...

El muro que tenían de protección finalmente cedió, quebrándose en un millón de pedazos, como si hubiera estado hecho de cristal.

La intensidad de la luz pareció aumentar, e instintivamente cruzó los brazos enfrente suyo, a modo de protección. A pesar de tener los pies firmemente clavados en la tierra, sintió cómo era arrastrado hacia atrás por el brutal poder.

'_¡Si a mí me está pasando esto!. ¡Entonces ellas...!'_ abrió sus ojos como platos ante el pensamiento.

En efecto, el EVA-02 aún estaba le estaba sirviendo de escudo usando su propio cuerpo, una serie de explosiones se estaban haciendo patentes a lo largo de toda la máquina roja.

"Shinji... esto es... paz y libertad..." las últimas palabras que escuchó de Rei en su mente cuando la luz simplemente la envolvió por completo y sintió su presencia desaparecer.

Algo le decía que la muchacha no dejó de sonreír nunca.

"¡Rei!" gritó.

Con un estallido más poderoso que los anteriores justo en centro del pecho, el EVA-02 (o lo que quedaba de él) finalmente perdió tierra y salió despedido hacia atrás a gran velocidad debido al impulso que le otorgó el ataque del Ángel. Las alas de fuego en su espalda finalmente se disiparon, al apagarse por completo.

Una última transmisión de Asuka le llegó antes de escuchar el estruendo que hizo la máquina al estrellarse atrás, como un montón de chatarra al ser desechada.

"¡SHINJI!. ¡ACABA CON ESE MALDITO MONSTRUO!" dijo la pelirroja. Todo lo que se oyó después fue estática.

La luz se disipó finalmente y el Tercer Elegido alzó la vista para contemplar el panorama.

Las pocas ruinas de la pirámide de NERV ya no existían. Literalmente habían sido vaporizadas.

Así como tampoco había rastro de Rei ni de Asuka.

Sintió la rabia acumularse en él al ver al Ángel, con ambas manos al frente, desde donde había provenido el brutal ataque que sus dos compañeras habían logrado detener aunque a un precio demasiado alto. Al contemplarlo, notó que daba la impresión de estar jadeando.

Pero no todo estaba perdido.

Arriba en el cielo, un destello, como el de una gema de color rojo brillante, hizo su aparición.

Menos de un segundo después, la enorme lanza de dos puntas entrelazada original se posó justo enfrente de él, levitando a unos cuantos metros del suelo. Su doble punta señalando al cielo, en espera de ser utilizada.

No dudó ni un segundo y la tomó.

Y en cuanto lo hizo, pudo sentir su poder fluir a través de todo su cuerpo, como una descarga de energía eléctrica recargándolo, elevando su poder hasta el infinito.

Enseguida lo comprendió.

No sólo era un arma.

Era también una llave.

La llave que le permitiría salvaguardar no sólo su futuro, sino el de todos.

El órgano S2 del EVA-01 reaccionó de manera similar a como lo hizo cuando resonó con los EVAS series y comenzó a resonar con la Lanza del Destino.

A la cual le surgió una nueva doble punta. Su metal orgánico carmesí transmutándose en un instante para lograr la metamorfosis.

Ante la demostración, el Ángel retrocedió un paso, el miedo evidente en sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Longinus jamás demostró ese comportamiento ¿Acaso el Lilim que quedaba era capaz de hacer que el arma legendaria mostrara todos sus poderes?

Como si le hubieran leído la mente, obtuvo su respuesta.

El EVA-01 dio un poderoso rugido, como nunca antes lo había hecho, en muestra del poder que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo.

Y que fue revelado por completo un segundo después.

De la espalda del titán púrpura, surgieron otros cinco pares de alas de energía dorada. Eran tan grandes como el par original que había hecho su aparición en el Geofrente cuando despertó, pero ahora, al lucir las doce alas totalmente desplegadas, la visión de majestuosidad que daba era capaz de quitar el aliento a cualquiera.

Adán-Lilith retrocedió otro paso, claramente aterrado ahora. No era posible. ¿Por qué un Lilim tenía tal poder?. ¿Por qué era capaz de superar todo límite? Cuando lo eligieron, habían previsto la derrota de los Mensajeros a sus manos pero esto... Sólo conocía a un ser con ese mismo poder, con doce alas, el que quiso ser igual al Señor y por su arrogancia, fue castigado, enviado al inframundo, donde realmente se convirtió en Su igual, siendo el señor de ese reino.

Sammael.

Pero esas alas... ¿Eran el resultado del poder de la Lanza y de la copia? Si así era el caso, entonces... ¿Las primeras dos alas que tenía la copia...

eran las del mismo Lilim?

¿Suyas propias?

No. Eso era inaceptable...

Pero... no había otra explicación.

Eran las alas de su corazón.

Shinji también lo estaba sintiendo, el poder que recorría su cuerpo era incomparable. Cada célula. Cada fibra. Incluso cada cabello de su ser rebosaba de una energía tremenda. Sólo se le ocurrió una respuesta para tal acontecimiento.

Era el poder de un Dios.

Y lo usaría para acabar de una vez por todas con el que era el primer y último Ángel.

Alzó la mano derecha, donde empuñaba por el mango a la poderosa arma carmesí, la cual estaba alimentando su ser de un poder indescriptible. Ésta empezó a brillar, su materia roja volviéndose casi fosforescente. El grado de brillo que alcanzó fue tal, que lastimaba los ojos el verla.

Y de repente, se desintegró.

Pero no se destruyó.

Las miles de millones de partículas quedaron flotando alrededor del EVA-01, el cual aún tenía el puño derecho alzado.

Dispuesto a dar el golpe final.

E-ESPERA. N-NO LO HAGAS. ¿QUÉ NO LO COMPRENDES? LA PURIFICACIÓN ES LA ÚNICA SALIDA PARA LOGRAR QUE ESTE PLANETA CONTINUÉ SU EXISTENCIA. USTEDES, LOS HUMANOS, HAN ROTO TANTAS VECES SU EQUILIBRIO QUE ES UNA MARAVILLA QUE AÚN SIGAN EXISTIENDO. SU PROPIA NATURALEZA, LA CUAL DESTRUYE TODO LO QUE NO PUEDEN TENER BAJO SU CONTROL LOS TERMINARÁ CONDENANDO. SU ARROGANCIA SERÁ SU PERDICIÓN, dijo el Ángel desesperado en la mente de Shinji al notar que el diminuto Lilim ahora superaba por mucho sus poderes.

"No niego que la humanidad ha cometido muchos errores y pecados a lo largo de su existencia. Que por nuestra culpa, el planeta ha sufrido daños, quizás irreparables. Y a pesar de sufrir las consecuencias, continuamos por el mismo camino, pero..." comenzó a hablar Shinji, un tono de acero en la voz.

"¡Nada ni nadie tiene el derecho de venir a imponernos un 'Castigo Divino' por un capricho suyo!. ¡No importa que se trate de Dios o de uno de sus Mensajeros!. ¡Las personas son capaces de reivindicarse al luchar por sus creencias, en busca de la felicidad!"

Gran parte de las partículas de un rojo brillante se posaron encima del EVA-01. No reparando su armadura maltrecha, sino complementándola, creando patrones de colores rojos por todo su cuerpo.

"La amistad... la fe... las ganas de vivir... el amor... el futuro... ¡Mientras las personas aún poseamos eso no hay razón para que desaparezcamos!"

Las partículas de la Lanza que aún se encontraban flotando suspendidas alrededor de la Unidad-01, al parecer reaccionaron ante esas palabras, ya que se reunieron muy rápidamente en el puño derecho de la máquina, concentrándose en un solo punto, formando una luz increíblemente intensa.

Como si el mismo Sol estuviera ahí posado.

¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE ESTO!. ¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE TÚ Y LOS TUYOS SERÁN CONDENADOS POR LA FURIA DEL SEÑOR!, rugió el Ángel, mientras alzaba las manos con las palmas abiertas y disparaba toda una ráfaga de rayos de energía, como si se tratara de una ametralladora.

Pero ninguno de ellos tocó a Shinji. El Campo-AT que el EVA púrpura había levantado en estos momentos verdaderamente era invencible, dado que poseía el poder de un Dios. Cada impacto simplemente fue absorbido, sin provocar ningún estrago.

"¡Entonces también me enfrentaré a Él si ese es Su deseo!. ¡Prepárate!" gritó Shinji, a la vez que el EVA púrpura desplegaba sus doce alas, extendiéndolas por completo y se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra el gigante blanco, dejando una estela de luz dorada detrás de él.

Adán-Lilith retrocedió aún más, el temor emanando de su todo su ser de manera casi palpable. Aún tenía ambos manos alzadas y seguía disparando toda una ráfaga de rayos de energía, con la potencia suficiente cada uno como para barrer en un instante una ciudad fortaleza como había sido Tokyo-3, rayos iguales como el que acabó con el EVA-02 y la Primera Elegida.

Pero ninguno de ellos detuvo al Evangelion Unidad-01 Modelo de Pruebas.

Los espectadores alrededor de todo el mundo que contemplaban los hechos por los medios de comunicación recordarían por el resto de sus vidas lo que sucedió a continuación.

"¡HASTA NUNCA!" gritó el Tercer Elegido a la vez que su EVA daba otro poderoso rugido. La Unidad-01 asestó un puñetazo con su mano derecha justo en el centro del corazón del Ángel, donde todo el brillo cegador y refulgente provocado por la concentración de poder de la Lanza de Longinus se encontraba.

El poder del impacto habría sido capaz incluso de hacer estallar las estrellas.

Por lo que fue suficiente para perforar por completo el núcleo gigantesco del Ángel, el cual no ofreció ninguna resistencia ante su poder.

En cuanto se adentró en el ser, una luz blanca muy brillante lo rodeó, transportando su mente a un plano muy distinto, muy similar al que visitó cuando fue absorbido por el EVA, pero a la vez, muy diferente.

* * *

Era un lugar donde el tiempo era irrelevante. Donde el presente, pasado y futuro no significaban nada. Un plano donde el cuerpo físico no representaba nada y lo vital era la esencia de uno mismo. 

Se quedó parado, escuchando el sonido distante de unos pasos suaves y rítmicos, en extremo ansioso por saber de quién se trataba, pero sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Se plantó enfrente de él, luciendo su cabello café y ojos verde brillante. Ataviada con una bata blanca de laboratorio como recordaba ver casi siempre a Ritsuko, incluso con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

"Mamá", dijo, tras lo que le pareció tanto una eternidad como un momento efímero. Por primera vez podía verla sin que nada ni nadie se interpusiera, sabiendo que una vez que esto terminara, no tendría ningún problema en recordar este encuentro a diferencia de las veces anteriores en las que sólo podía evocar momentos fugaces y críticos de sus escasos contactos con ella.

"Te ves muy guapo ¿Sabes? Me alegro de que hayan sido mis genes los que sacaron la dominancia en vez de los de tu padre", dijo su madre con una risita.

Shinji se quedó estupefacto, había esperado todo de su madre menos un comentario así. Tenía ganas de decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado, de preguntarle infinidad de cosas, como el por qué siempre estuvo aquí, si sabía sobre Rei, el qué pasaría ahora que por fin todo había terminado...

"No te preocupes", dijo súbitamente la mujer, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "Fuiste capaz de llegar hasta aquí por ti mismo y no sabes en verdad el orgullo que siento en este momento por ti. Estoy segura que tu padre en estos momentos debe de estar sintiendo lo mismo... qué rayos, espero poder hablar directamente con él por fin después de todo este tiempo. Se llevará tal escarmiento que deseará no haberme conocido", dijo Yui, frunciendo el ceño mientras desviaba la mirada aunque con un tono de voz divertido.

Shinji dio una leve risa ante el comportamiento de su madre, definitivamente no se esperaba esto... Decidido a hacer su pregunta, habló suavemente.

"Mamá... ¿Por qué te fuiste?. ¿Por qué es que todo este tiempo estuviste dentro del EVA?. ¿Por qué me dejaste? Te extrañé como no tienes idea..." dijo, en un tono que amenazaba con sacarle lágrimas reprimidas por ya tantos años.

"Lo sé, y no sabes cuánto lo lamento", dijo Yui, bajando la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. "Pero si lo hice fue por ti. Fue por mi propia voluntad que decidí quedarme dentro del EVA, algo que incluso tu padre desconoce. Cuando analizamos los Rollos del Mar Muerto en ese día antes de comenzar la investigación para la creación de los EVAS, todos los involucrados tomaron su significado al pie de la letra, como un medio literal por el cual creyeron serían capaces de convertirse en dioses. Yo fui la única que no lo vio así. La Instrumentalización era sólo una prueba para determinar si el hombre aún tenía el derecho de permanecer en la Tierra. Para probar el corazón de los hombres. Fue por eso que permanecí dentro del EVA-01: para asegurar tu futuro, tu felicidad, para que seas capaz de construir tu propio paraíso. Y por lo que veo, parece que tuve éxito en mi plan", dijo, con una radiante y pícara sonrisa torcida mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón, examinando a su hijo atentamente.

Shinji trató de asimilar poco a poco la información en su cerebro. Entonces... ¿Su madre había previsto todo esto desde hace ya más de diez años? No podía creerlo, pero si así era el caso... Tragó saliva, ella al final era la que había manipulado a todos y a todo. El mismo Comandante de NERV se quedaba corto ante tamaña demostración de control. Se preguntó si esa habilidad tan especial de sus padres no sería hereditaria...

Decidió no discutir más ese argumento y optó por una última pregunta, la que más lo inquietaba...

"Pero entonces... ¿Hicimos lo correcto? Adán dijo que sin duda Él se volvería contra nosotros por lo que hemos hecho. Si diecisiete Ángeles vinieron para tratar de aniquilarnos. ¿Qué nos asegura que no mandará más en un futuro para hacernos desaparecer?" preguntó consternado.

Yui no respondió inmediatamente, siguió con una mano en su barbilla, con un ojo cerrado, en una expresión de profunda reflexión y concentración, pero casi de inmediato rompió esa faceta tan seria al dar una gran y tonta sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. "En ese caso, será mejor que estés preparado. Yo aún te seguiré apoyando a pesar de que finalmente seré libre por fin de la bestia, pero tú mismo lo has visto. Tu corazón y tus deseos fueron capaces de hacer el milagro para superar todo límite. Si sigues creyendo en ti mismo, sin duda serás capaz de lograrlo otra vez", dijo serenamente su madre, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Shinji no dijo nada, pero dio una leve sonrisa al comprender que su madre tenía razón. El milagro había sucedido ya tantas veces...

Si era necesario, estaba seguro de poder repetirlo las veces que fuera necesario.

"Bueno. Creo que ya es hora", dijo su madre dando un suspiro. "Aún tienes mucho por qué vivir y hay una persona que te espera ansiosamente. Será mejor que la cuides bien, o de lo contrario Kyoko se va a molestar mucho contigo", dijo con una risita su madre mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba en la dirección de donde había venido.

Shinji no sabía bien de que hablaba, sobre todo al desorientarse un poco por el resplandor que parecía aumentar de intensidad, cegando su vista.

Pero se sonrojó un poco cuando le pareció escuchar algo más de palabras de su madre, "Sólo espero que mi nieta sea pelirroja".

* * *

Lo que para el Tercer Elegido dentro de su EVA al perforar al Ángel duró varios minutos, en el plano de la realidad donde se desarrollaba la batalla ese tiempo duró tan sólo un instante. 

El EVA-01 atravesó por completo la enorme esfera roja del ente de luz, haciéndola un millón de pedazos y atravesando su cuerpo por completo hasta salir por la espalda, dejando una estela de luz dorada que surgía de sus doce alas del mismo color.

El rostro del Ángel mostraba una incredulidad infinita, incapaz de creer que esto había sucedido.

Pero ahí no terminó todo.

El EVA-01 se dio la vuelta para encarar la espalda perforada del ser, por cuya herida parecía derramarse de manera líquida su luz. En cuanto lo hizo, la cabina de contacto salió despedida de la misma espalda del gigante púrpura, dejando una estela de humo blanco que marcaba la trayectoria del precioso objeto.

En cuanto fue expulsada por la máquina, ésta perdió las dos primeras alas (que eran las más grandes) que le habían surgido de la espalda cuando despertó al destrozar por dentro la pirámide de NERV.

La máquina sonrió. A pesar de que las alas del corazón de su piloto ya no estaban, aún tenía el poder de Longinus para frenar el último intento de destrucción del Ángel.

Invocando toda su fuerza, generó el Campo-AT más poderoso que pudo crear, dándole forma cilíndrica, envolviendo con él al ser que estaba a punto de detonar.

En cuanto el muro se levantó, una explosión tremenda sacudió todo en un radio de más de doscientos kilómetros a la redonda en un terrible terremoto. La energía despedida por el ente al morir habría sido suficiente para provocar un estrago diez veces mayor al ocurrido en la Antártida hace ya quince años.

Pero con el Campo de un EVA con el mismo poder a su alrededor, los efectos se vieron disminuidos hasta ser casi nulos, por el simple principio del choque de dos fuerzas iguales en direcciones opuestas.

Una enorme explosión en forma de cruz de color blanco partió los cielos, despidiendo una energía tremenda, casi infinita, la cual se podía ver claramente incluso desde el espacio exterior como una columna brillante hecha de una luz cegadora.

Dicho símbolo marcaba el fin definitivo de una cruenta guerra.

Pero también, un nuevo comienzo. Un camino hacia el futuro arduamente ganado para todos.

Continuará...

**Capítulo 17 – Bajo la Luna y las Estrellas**

La victoria de una gran batalla siempre trae consigo una gran pérdida.

Personas que se han ido.

Pero que siempre serán recordadas.

Y tras tantos sacrificios y dolor, finalmente es hora disfrutar de un momento de paz.

Y de seguir viviendo, bajo un cielo eternamente estrellado...

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por las correcciones y su trabajo como prelectores, así como por los comentarios e ideas que me dieron para la realización de este capítulo. Vaya, según ffnet ya paso de las 500,000 palabras subidas en total al sitio y este escrito con este capítulo rebasa las 180,000, superando a LQYAE... aún no lo puedo creer... considerando que todavía faltan más capítulos de esto...

Veamos, estuve escuchando "Kokoro yo Genshi ni Modore" para la realización de este capítulo (el acorde final de violín queda perfecto para la escena final de este capítulo).

El tamaño del Ángel... piensen en la figura de la Rei blanca que aparece frente a Shinji antes de comenzar la Instrumentalización, más o menos me imagino que es de ese tamaño.

La batalla final, recrear esta escena a mi manera también formó gran parte de mi inspiración para escribir esta historia, por lo que traté de hacerla lo mejor que pude, espero les haya agradado.

Sobre lo de Shinji y Asuka convirtiéndose en los nuevos "padres de la humanidad", bueno, esa es de las interpretaciones a mi parecer más famosas entre los fans sobre el final de la película de "The End of Evangelion", además de ser algo que se ve en muchos otros fics clásicos, por lo que me pareció buena idea colocarlo y ponerle así punto final al por qué de la escena del capítulo 1 donde Lilith ve a Shinji y le otorga la capacidad de presentir a los Ángeles. ¿Entonces fue Lilith en realidad quien comenzó la maduración del Tercer Elegido? Puede ser, se los dejo a su consideración, dado que al final, rechazó por completo convertirse en lo que precisamente quería evitar a pesar de que le daría el mundo que siempre deseó.

Sobre Rei, realmente fue gracias a ella que obtuvieron la victoria, no cabe duda que a mi parecer es quien mostró un amor tan puro y sincero hacia Shinji que resulta una ironía que no se haya dado cuenta a tiempo de ello, por lo que espero hayan quedado satisfechos con esa escena que puse de ambos casi al final. Por cierto, su 'paraíso' me vino a la mente de la escena final de "The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask" cuando entras a la Luna y ves algo similar ahí.

Las alas de los EVAS y los Ángeles, tengo entendido que el número de alas es una representación o escala de poder, y vemos en "The End of Evangelion" al EVA-01 con doce alas cuando sostiene la Lanza de Longinus, por otra parte, Sammael (mencionado por Kaworu durante su pelea con Shinji), mejor conocido como Satán, es el único Ángel que tiene doce alas también... por cierto, dicho ser sale en el opening de Evangelion, como en el segundo tres, al salir un rostro parecido al de Sachiel cubierto por doce alas con ojos en ellas...

Bien, las palabras de Shinji momentos antes de acabar con Adán-Lilith, inspiradas del tomo 27 del manga de "Rurouni Kenshin", cuando Kenshin habla del por qué sus amigos lograron vencer a los guardaespaldas de Wu Heishin, los "Sushin", todo antes de su segundo duelo con Yukishiro Enishi.

El fin de la batalla, inspirado del volumen 16 del manga de "B't X" cuando Teppei destruye a Rafaelo de la misma manera, atravesando al monstruo de un golpe demoledor al tener en su mano concentrada la luz del universo entero, bueno, al menos aquí traté de no exagerar tanto eso y lo dejé con el poder de la lanza nada más...

Y de los EVAS 01 y 02... ¿Fueron destruidos? Ya lo verán. A decir verdad, al principio pensaba dejar la historia hasta aquí, al parecerme un buen final pero tras ir después del capítulo 5 me dije "¿Pero qué pasó con ellos?" por lo que me decidí a continuar con otro capítulo y el epílogo de la historia, espérenlos pronto.

Comenzado el 4 de Diciembre del 2006

Terminado el 8 de Diciembre del 2006


	18. Bajo la Luna y las Estrellas

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Las Alas del Corazón**

**Capítulo 17: Bajo la Luna y las Estrellas**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Lo primero que escuchó fue la escotilla de su cabina de contacto abrirse. 

Sintió la manera en que el LCL se drenaba rápidamente del lugar. Una ráfaga de viento que sopló de repente le dio escalofríos por todo el cuerpo al quedar húmedo por la sustancia.

A continuación, los brillantes rayos del Sol le dieron de lleno en la cara, y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, el resplandor le hizo fruncir el ceño en señal de molestia.

Trató de moverse un poco para apartarse de la trayectoria de la luz pero no pudo. Todo su cuerpo estaba exhausto. Jamás creyó que podría llegar a sentirse así. Era como si su mente estuviera tratando de comandar una estatua de mármol.

Algo, una silueta se interpuso entre él y la luz, proporcionándole una sombra que agradeció.

"..hinji!. ¡Shinji!" una voz llena de alivio pero a la vez temor lo llamó.

'_Asuka'_, pensó, tratando de dar una sonrisa y lográndolo a medias.

Hizo un esfuerzo colosal para poder abrir los ojos... ¡Dios! Estaba tan cansado... respirar incluso le costaba tanto trabajo y con cada movimiento que daba podía sentir un dolor muy agudo a lo largo de todo su pecho, en forma diagonal.

Esa herida... le parecía que habían pasado años desde que la recibió...

De la misma manera sentía una cruel mordida helada y aguda en cada una de sus manos. Trató de flexionar sus dedos pero estos simplemente no respondían. La agudeza del dolor ahí al tratar de realizar dicha acción sólo se incrementó y sus falanges sólo dieron una tímida vibración, completamente engarrotados.

Finalmente, más por voluntad que por acción muscular, logró abrir sus párpados. De inmediato recibió el resplandor del Sol en la vista, pero no los cerró otra vez gracias a la persona que estaba encima de él. Ahora que lo notaba, la pelirroja estaba sacudiendo un hombro suyo con su mano derecha, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, pero su movimiento se detuvo al ver que el muchacho posaba sus ojos en ella.

Su vista estaba borrosa, pero se aclaró al poco tiempo, para ver a la Segunda Elegida inclinada sobre él, una mano sobre su ojo izquierdo. Una sonrisa nerviosa posada en su bello rostro, maltrecho, la mitad de él cubierto por una capa de sangre oscura y espesa, sin duda ahora coagulada que se había derramado por su globo ocular que estaba ocultando...

La chica dio un respingo cuando notó la mano derecha de Shinji, acariciando con su dorso la parte izquierda de su cara de manera muy cariñosa. El chico tenía una sonrisa torcida en la cara, pero también mostraba el mismo alivio que ella al saber que estaba viva.

"... Discúlpame... por no haber llegado... antes..." dijo en susurros, su voz ronca y ahogada, rasposa. Dado que su propia mano estaba a su vista, notó la gran mancha roja que tenía justo en medio de su palma. Sólo abrió un poco más los ojos en sorpresa al ver un rayo de luz pasar a través de dicho lugar... antes de ser cubierto de nuevo por la sangre aún en un desesperado proceso por tratar de contener semejante herida.

Dado que sentía la mano izquierda igual, estaba seguro de que presentaba el mismo daño en ella.

Si Asuka fue golpeada por una de esas lanzas en su ojo, eso quería decir que...

"De haberme... dado prisa... no te habrían lastimado así..." dijo con verdadero arrepentimiento.

"No digas estupideces", le contestó la muchacha, acariciando su rostro de igual manera con una mano enguantada. "De no haber sido por ti... creo que habría tenido una muerte horrible. Pero viniste. A protegerme. Como lo prometiste esa noche. No me defraudaste. Y juntos... hicimos lo imposible", dijo Asuka con una sonrisa temblorosa, refiriéndose a la tremenda batalla que acababa de suceder en los restos desolados del Geofrente.

Shinji detuvo la exploración de su mano en seco al ir recordando poco a poco los últimos momentos de la pelea.

El EVA-02 y Rei defendiéndolo.

El rayo del Ángel venciéndolas.

La Unidad roja estallando mientras era enviada hacia atrás...

"¿Cómo... es que... sobreviviste? Tu EVA... pensé que..." dijo en susurros muy débiles.

Asuka lo miró directamente con su ojo sano a la vez que respondía, "Mamá... mamá me protegió hasta el final. Antes de que me diera cuenta, la cabina fue expulsada y un segundo después, el EVA cayó a pocos metros de aplastarla. Nunca antes había quedado tan dañado. Para cuando salí, solamente vi cómo atravesaste limpiamente al Ángel y éste... estalló. La explosión habría aniquilado todo pero... tu EVA... lo envolvió con su Campo-AT y contuvo la explosión... lo único que quedó ahí es un cráter enrome. Di un rodeo para llegar hasta aquí, pero no sé si el EVA siga ahí... contuvo tal impacto que... no creo que halla..." no terminó al ser interrumpida.

"...Ya veo..." dijo, cerrando los ojos un momento. Un silencio se posó sobre ellos durante varios minutos, donde ninguno dijo nada, cómodos con la presencia del otro.

La tranquilidad fue rota al escuchar el sonido de una solitaria sirena de un equipo de rescate en camino, muy alejada, pero acercándose a toda velocidad. Al menos eso intuyeron gracias a que el sonido iba aumentando de intensidad con cada segundo que pasaba.

Ambos reaccionaron con un respingo por la sorpresa del sonido. Habían tenido ya muchas emociones por el día de hoy. Tantas que estaban seguros de que por lo menos esta mañana había valido casi diez años enteros de sus vidas.

"Parece que... de ahora en adelante... vas a tener que usar... un parche ahí..." trató de decir en son de broma indicando con su mano el ojo lastimado de Asuka pero fracasó, ya que al terminar su frase, tosió muy violentamente, el exquisito dolor quemando todo su cuerpo.

Escupió una gran cantidad de sangre al mismo tiempo, la cual cayó sobre su camisa en antaño completamente blanca, ahora con una enorme mancha de color rojo oscuro que la cubría casi toda.

La cruz de plata posada ahí sobre su pecho centelleó un poco antes de ser cubierta también por la sustancia roja.

"¡Shinji!. ¡Resiste!. ¡No me dejes!. ¡No pasamos por todo esto para te mueras aquí!" imploró con pánico la muchacha al notar que Shinji estaba grave... muy grave...

Si el equipo no se daba prisa, él iba a...

"¿Sabes... Asuka? Tal vez no sea el... momento para decir esto... pero... yo te a..." no terminó su oración.

Ya que los labios de la pelirroja sellaron los suyos en un profundo beso, el cual hizo lo mejor posible por tratar de regresar de inmediato. Aunque fue algo placentero, el amargo y metálico sabor de la sangre estuvo muy presente, rompiendo un poco el encanto.

Cuando la chica rompió el contacto, lo miró muy seria directo a la cara, las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas sucias. "Yo también. Yo también. ¡Por eso, no te atrevas a dejarme!. ¡No te puedes morir todavía!. ¡Si lo haces, te juro que yo misma iré a traer tu trasero de vuelta, así tenga que ir al fondo del infierno para hacerlo!" lo amenazó, su voz entrecortada por los sollozos.

"... De eso... no me queda... la menor duda..." le aseguró con una sonrisa, tratando de reír un poco.

La sonrisa nunca dejó sus labios, no a pesar de la oscuridad que poco a poco lo fue rodeando. Ni toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo en este momento le habría permitido escapar de la dulzura del profundo sueño en que se estaba sumergiendo. Sus párpados se sentían tan pesados... como si pesaran cientos de toneladas cada uno...

Oyó los gritos desesperados de Asuka otra vez, llamando su nombre varias veces y sacudiéndolo por la camisa, pero no pudo escapar del abismo en el que se sumergía.

Lo último que vio fue el rostro de quien para en esos momentos era la chica... no, la mujer más hermosa para él antes de que la oscuridad se lo tragara por completo y se sumergiera en el mundo de los sueños.

Shinji Ikari ya no supo nada más que oscuridad pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que en estos momentos era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

* * *

"¡Wark!" 

Se revolvió un poco al escuchar el graznido, familiar pero a la vez desconocido. Estaba muy cansado...

"¡Wark!. ¡Wark!" insistió algo o alguien de nuevo.

Frunció el ceño y se obligó a dejar por fin el sueño en el que sentía podía seguir sumergido para siempre...

Poco a poco, fue recuperando la percepción de sus sentidos. Lo primero que lo golpeó fue el aroma esterilizado del ambiente.

Por su amplia experiencia, sólo había un lugar que él conocía que era así.

"... Odio este lugar..." susurró, al escuchar los sonidos de las diversas máquinas y monitores que seguramente también estaban en la habitación.

"¡Wark!" volvió a escucharse. Finalmente abrió los ojos y girando un poco la cabeza, vio al origen del sonido.

Ahí parado, justo al lado de la cama donde estaba acostado estaba Pen-Pen. El pingüino seguía tal y como lo recordaba, quizás hasta un poco más... gordo, o mejor alimentado que antes, pero el ave de agua caliente lo estaba mirando con una expresión de curiosidad.

Juraría que cuando el ave lo vio despertar, casi sonrió.

"¡.. tá permitido traer animales a este lugar!. ¡Mucho menos exóticos!. ¡Llévenselo de aquí!" oyó un alboroto en los pasillos de afuera de la habitación. Una... mujer estaba gritando histérica, seguramente por la intromisión que había hecho la que fuera su... mascota.

"¡Te digo que se fue por aquí!. ¡Para qué diablos tenías que traerlo!" la voz gruñona de un muchacho se oyó a modo de queja, al oírse a tres personas correr rápidamente por los pasillos.

"¡No podía dejarlo solo!. ¡Además, estoy segura de que quería venir a verlo!" una voz de una chica replicó, evidentemente molesta por el tono de su voz.

Se estaba preguntando qué estaba pasando cuando oyó que los pasos apresurados de dichas personas se acercaban más y más hasta que entraron todas a la vez por la puerta semiabierta de su habitación.

Y se quedó mudo de la sorpresa al ver de quiénes se trataba.

De la misma manera que ellos también se quedaron congelados en el marco de la puerta, tanto, que al haber tratado de pasar todos a la vez, cayeron en una masa informe al suelo.

Kensuke se llevó la peor parte al ser el primero en caer y recibir encima de él el peso de Touji y luego de Hikari. Los tres estaban dando un quejido de dolor.

Era una vista tan patética y divertida que no pudo evitar comenzar a reír.

Al verlo a él, los otros tres muchachos comenzaron a imitarlo, dándose cuenta de sus tonterías. Lentamente, se fueron incorporando.

"Muchachos..." dijo, luego de parar de reír.

Los tres se abalanzaron alrededor de su cama, dándole un fuerte abrazo todos a la vez, presas de la emoción. Su acción tomó por sorpresa a joven Ikari, quien a pesar de disfrutar de lo efusivo de su movimiento, sintió un dolor sordo en el pecho. Dio un quejido.

Los tres se retiraron al instante, temerosos de que su imprudente acto lo pudiera haber lastimado, lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Pero no eran de tristeza como pudo ver bien, sino de alivio, felicidad...

"¡Shinji!. ¡Estuviste increíble!" dijo casi a gritos el chico de lentes, por la manera en que lo estaba viendo, seguramente le pediría que le contara a todo detalle lo que sucedió luego de que ellos se fueron de Tokyo-3.

"Viejo... No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte despierto, estuvimos viniendo casi diario pero seguías dormido. Llegamos a pensar que no ibas a despertar nunca pero... hombre. ¡Gracias a ustedes seguimos vivos!" exclamó Touji, dándole una ligera palmada en el hombro con una sonrisa radiante.

El Tercer Elegido recordó la promesa que les hizo a sus amigos cuando estos vinieron a verlo luego de que despertó tras ser absorbido por su EVA, la de no dejarse vencer...

"Bueno, les dije que no me iba a dejar vencer. ¿Verdad?" dijo con una sonrisa torcida, para luego mirar a su alrededor. Sin duda era un hospital, pero no podía ser la enfermería de NERV porque para empezar, él conocía muy bien esas habitaciones y en la que estaba ahora era un millón de veces más agradable. En vez del monótono blanco de las paredes, aquí estaban pintadas de un relajante color verde claro. Notó una gran cantidad de ramos de flores y otros adornos en la habitación, la mayoría de ellos con la leyenda de "Mejórate". La gran ventana a su derecha daba a un balcón desde donde podía verse un hermoso paisaje, un gran bosque se extendía debajo y al frente estaba una montaña en cuya punta creyó ver algo de nieve. La otra razón para darse cuenta de que esto no era NERV era porque, simple y sencillamente, esa organización había sido casi destruida durante la invasión de la JSSDF...

Hikari pareció darse cuenta de la falta de reconocimiento del lugar de Shinji, ya que tomó en sus brazos de vuelta a Pen-Pen y comenzó a hablar. "Creo que no sabes donde estás. ¿Verdad?" dijo con una sonrisita, divertida ante su perplejidad.

"Pues... no..." dijo llanamente.

"Esto es la habitación 607 del Hospital General de Tokyo-2", comenzó a decir Hikari, con el mismo tono de voz mandón y que reservaba para explicaciones que recordaba que tenía en su papel de jefa de clase en Tokyo-3.

¿Tokyo-2? No se sorprendió mucho ante eso, después de todo, la ciudad donde había vivido el año más importante de su vida había sido borrada del mapa con una mina N2...

La chica se vio interrumpida por la súbita intromisión de otra persona en la habitación. Era una mujer vestida con el uniforme de enfermera, Shinji calculó que rondaba los treinta y tantos dado los rasgos de su rostro, un poco toscos y que resultaban raros para esa nariz tan respingada. Su cabello negro azulado estaba parcialmente oculto por el gorro blanco con la insignia de una cruz de color rojo en el frente. Tenía ojos de color café chocolate, de los cuales emanaba una gran autoridad, dando fe de que muy probablemente, se trataba de la cabeza de las enfermeras del lugar. Su voz tan severa simplemente se lo confirmó.

"¡El paciente necesita descansar!. ¡No pueden estar aqu..." se interrumpió al ver que los cuatro muchachos (y un... pingüino, se dijo) parpadearon todos a la vez al verla entrar.

Inmediatamente su tono de voz se volvió tan dulce como la miel y su mirada se suavizó al dirigirse hacia Shinji.

"Oh, ya despertaste. Perfecto, llamaré enseguida al señor Fuyutsuki. Hasta entonces, pueden hacerle compañía. Pero en cuanto llegue tienen que marcharse. ¿Entendido?" dijo la enfermera, con un tono que parecería reservado por parte de un padre al regañar a su hijo pequeño.

"Sí, señora Hakase", respondieron a coro Kensuke, Touji y Hikari dando un quejido de exasperación. Con eso, la enfermera dio media vuelta y salió a toda prisa del lugar.

"¿El señor Fuyutsuki...¿Pero qué...?" comenzó a decir Shinji, extrañado ante la mención del que fuera el Subcomandante de NERV por parte de la enfermera.

Touji comenzó a explicar al ver su confusión, "Llegaste aquí junto con Asuka y los pocos sobrevivientes de NERV la noche del 26 de Mayo. Te internaron de inmediato y te sometieron a una cirugía de reconstrucción nerviosa o algo así en las manos. Dijeron que estuviste a punto de morir por la pérdida de sangre. El señor Fuyutsuki insistió en que se hiciera todo lo posible por darte la mejor atención y que se le informara sobre tu estado cada hora del día. Supongo que quería ser el primero en verte al despertar, pero parece que la suerte nos acompañó", terminó con una sonrisa.

Shinji asimiló las palabras de su amigo y alzó ambas manos, para verlas completamente envueltas en vendajes blancos. Las sentía totalmente inmóviles pero decidió no arriesgarse a tratar de moverlas. Supuso que intervención de la que hablaba el deportista probablemente debió de ser seria, dado que prácticamente le habían perforado por completo las palmas...

"Estuviste inconsciente por diez días enteros. El hospital se convirtió en una fortaleza para resguardarte, casi como si una celebridad o alguien muy importante viviera aquí. Para entrar y salir prácticamente tienes que dejar que te revisen de pies a cabeza, de no ser por Touji, no habríamos podido venir a visitarte", dijo el chico de lentes, mientras Touji alzaba su tarjeta ID de NERV.

"¿Diez días, eh? Lamento... las molestias que pasaron para venir a verme... de verdad se los agradezco..." dijo Shinji, mientras cerraba un momento los ojos, pero eso no duró mucho, ya que un sonido lo interrumpió.

De repente, las tres personas que lo habían venido a visitar comenzaron soltar risitas, que al parecer, no tenían nada que ver con la explicación de algo seguramente tan molesto e incómodo como era ahora el proceso para entrar y salir del hospital gracias a que él estaba aquí.

"¿Qué... les pasa?" preguntó ante el raro comportamiento de sus amigos.

"Parece que todavía no se da cuenta", dijo Hikari entre risas a los otros dos.

"No es de extrañar, con todo lo que le pasó, seguramente lo olvidó", dijo Touji, asintiendo en concordancia con la muchacha.

Shinji frunció el ceño aún más. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"¿No lo captas¿Diez días dormido? Hoy es 6 de Junio¿Cómo puedes olvidar tu propio cumpleaños?" lo regañó Kensuke, exasperado.

"¿Eh?" dijo Shinji, abriendo los ojos como platos. Era cierto. Hoy cumplía quince años, pero a decir verdad, no le parecía la gran cosa, no después de todo por lo que había pasado...

Aún así, trató de animar a sus amigos con una sonrisa. "Creo que, el que estén aquí es el mejor regalo que podría tener".

Los cuatro rieron al mismo tiempo, sin preocupaciones, alegres de que estuvieran juntos. Así duraron un buen rato hasta que las risas de felicidad finalmente fueron apagándose y se quedaron un momento en silencio, que Kensuke utilizó para hacer la temida pregunta...

"Shinji... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Esos EVAS blancos... el gigante de luz... tú tomando esa lanza tan extraña..." dijo Kensuke, enumerando los hechos de la pelea uno por uno. Shinji se extrañó mucho ante eso¿Cómo era que ellos podían saber lo que ocurrió?

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose otra vez.

"¡A-hem!" alguien aclarándose la garganta desde la entrada se hizo escuchar, con un tono de enojo en la voz.

Lo cuatro giraron la cabeza en dirección de donde había venido el sonido.

Ahí estaban plantadas cuatro personas, las cuales fueron entrando lentamente a la habitación. A la cabeza iba Asuka quien fue la que hizo la interrupción. Llevaba puesta una sudadera azul oscuro sobre lo que parecía ser un juego de pijamas de un tono un poco más claro. Lo que más resaltaba era su ojo izquierdo, cubierto de vendas que giraban alrededor de toda su frente y cabeza, rematadas por un parche blanco encima.

Detrás de ella venía Ritsuko, con la misma bata blanca de laboratorio de siempre y una expresión relajada. Parecía... contenta de verlo, si es que podía decirse eso de una mujer tan fría como sabía que era la científica principal de NERV. Justo detrás de ella venía Fuyutsuki, con su uniforme marrón, con una expresión de la misma manera aliviada de verlo despierto, aunque por la mirada del anciano, intuyó que la conversación que tendrían ahora tendría otro objetivo además de animarlo un poco.

La enfermera Hakase miró severamente a los invitados, haciéndole señas a Touji y los demás para que salieran lo más rápido del lugar. Luego se dirigió a Fuyutsuki y a Shinji le pareció escuchar algo como "Diez minutos y no más" con tal grado, que el anciano pareció encogerse, intimidado ante la mujer.

"Fuera de aquí, asunto oficial de NERV. Ya se enterarán más tarde como los civiles que son", dijo Asuka, con su aire de superioridad intacto a como Shinji lo recordaba mientras se dirigía a Touji y Kensuke. Los dos muchachos salieron a regañadientes, arrastrando los pies. Hikari pasó al lado de Asuka y ambas se dieron una mutua sonrisa antes de que la chica con el pingüino en brazos también saliera lentamente. Una vez fuera todos, la enfermera Hakase también salió y cerró la puerta al hacerlo, dejando solos los miembros de NERV.

Nadie dijo nada por un momento, al parecer, todos en expectativa de ver quién sería el primero en romper el silencio.

"Me alegro de que estés bien, Shinji", dijo el hombre mayor. Una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Incluso captó lo que parecía ser... un profundo respeto en su ojos.

"Bueno... a decir verdad, yo también", dijo Shinji, con una leve risa para aliviar la tensión, pero luego pasó a asuntos más importantes que su recuperación, "Lo que Kensuke dijo hace un momento... ¿Cómo es que se enteraron de lo que pasó?"

"Ah, no dudo que sus amigos están ansiosos por que les cuenten todo con detalle, dado que durante la batalla, ordené que se utilizara la MAGI para intervenir gran parte de los medios de comunicación, principalmente televisoras alrededor del mundo, para emitir la señal de transmisión de las pocas cámaras que aún quedaban en el Geofrente", explicó el anciano.

"Entonces... ¿Todo el mundo sabe lo que pasó?" dijo Shinji.

"En efecto. Incluso por ello, NERV... o lo que queda de NERV aún se encuentra en alerta amarilla. Después de lo que pasó con las Unidades en serie, no podemos descartar que halla más por ahí. Mucho menos un atentado o intento de asesinato por parte de algún fanático en contra de... las dos personas que salvaron el mundo", dijo Ritsuko, continuando la explicación.

"¡Hmph! Después de haber pasado por todo eso, sería ridículo que alguien tratara de matarnos. Si alguien lo intentara... vaya desagradecido", dijo con fastidio la pelirroja mientras miraba por la ventana.

"Sí, bueno..." dijo algo incómoda Ritsuko ante el comentario de Asuka, para luego seguir hablando. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Shinji se incorporó lentamente en la cama. El dolor de la herida de su pecho ya no era tan intenso como antes, pero las manos eran lo que lo preocupaba un poco, al sentirse incapaz de moverlas.

"Creo... que estoy bien, pero..." no terminó al tratar de alzar las manos y moverlas, las cuales no respondieron del todo. Verlas le recordó extrañamente a los vendajes de una momia...

"Bueno, era de esperarse. Las heridas de tus manos fueron muy graves. Casi todo el tejido fue cercenado de golpe y no ayudó para nada el que continuaras piloteando en ese estado. Cuando te trajeron aquí, de inmediato te intervinieron para una reconstrucción del tejido dañado, es algo experimental, sobre todo en lo referente a los nervios destruidos pero tienes buenas expectativas. Aunque lo cierto es que ya no podrás realizar durante tanto tiempo actividades como escribir o... tocar un instrumento una vez que te recuperes por completo..." terminó en voz baja Ritsuko, refiriéndose a su cello. Shinji se quedó procesando la información en su cerebro. Así que quedaría con algunos daños permanentes en su cuerpo... no podía quejarse, luego de lo que pasó, tenía que agradecer el que siguiera con vida, además, ya se las arreglaría más tarde cuando fuera necesario. Así lo había hecho con el EVA, por lo que esto no era nada.

"Por otra parte, ya se lo explicaron a Asuka pero creo que tú todavía no las has escuchado dado que acabas de despertar. Su nervio óptico quedó destrozado por completo, la reconstrucción es imposible, sin mencionar riesgosa. Ella nunca volverá a ver por el ojo izquierdo", sentenció la mujer de cabello rubio. "No cabe duda de que esas... copias de Longinus son en verdad armas terribles..."

"Pero ni creas que usaré un parche como sugeriste, Tercero", dijo Asuka en un tono fingido de amenaza, a lo cual Shinji respondió con una risa nerviosa. La Segunda Elegida aún seguía contemplando el paisaje por la ventana, sin siquiera haberse dado la vuelta para hablar.

Tras escuchar la explicación sobre su estado de salud, decidió continuar por otra parte vital de todo el asunto en el que estaba inmiscuido.

"¿Qué sucedió... con los EVAS?"

Los dos adultos se miraron un momento, como evaluando quién debería explicarlo. Ritsuko fue quien comenzó, "La Unidad-01... gracias a ella es que estamos vivos. Cuando venciste a Adán, la explosión que detonó pudo haber borrado del mapa por completo el lugar, pero tu EVA lo contuvo con un Campo-AT luego de que expulsó la cabina de contacto. No obstante... fue destruido por completo debido a ello. No quedó mucho, sólo unos cuantos restos... Por otra parte, por increíble que parezca, el EVA-02 a pesar del daño que recibió, no fue destruido ya que la parte vital de la máquina, su núcleo con un órgano S2 sobrevivió. En este mismo momento está en proceso de restauración al mayor ritmo posible en caso de que cualquier cosa pase. No cabe duda de que el órgano S2 es algo fascinante", dijo Ritsuko, perdida ya en sus pensamientos. "Pero dado que prácticamente tenemos que reconstruir su cuerpo, tal vez sea prudente agregarle unas cuantas mejoras", sentenció la científica, mirando de reojo a la piloto de esa Unidad.

Shinji se quedó en silencio un momento. _"Finalmente seré libre por fin de la bestia"_, eso había dicho su madre cuando la vio... ¿Se refería a esto?. ¿A que la Unidad-01 sería destruida? Se alegró al saber que su madre por fin podría... descansar en paz después de tanto tiempo, pero por otra parte... se sintió mal de saber que la máquina que lo había acompañado en tantas batallas, que le había dado sentido a su vida, había sido eliminada.

"Ya veo..." susurró. El silencio nuevamente inundó la habitación, pero no duró mucho, ya que la científica continuó.

"Shinji, también debes saber que... tu padre... no sobrevivió al ataque de la JSSDF", dijo Ritsuko en voz baja, "pero... sus últimas palabras fueron para ti: 'estoy orgulloso de ti' y 'lo siento' ", dijo Ritsuko, una nota de tristeza y pena en su voz.

Shinji esta vez no dijo nada, sólo sintió un extraño vacío hacerse cada vez más grande dentro de él. Para su gran sorpresa, no lloró. Impresionado ante ese hecho, trató de pensar en la relación que había tenido con quien fuera el Comandante de NERV. Gendo Ikari había sido su padre, pero a decir verdad, siempre le pareció un verdadero desconocido dado que lo abandonó durante poco más de diez años. A pesar de ello, realmente nunca lo odió, incluso una parte de su ser albergó la remota esperanza de que algún día pudieran volver a reunirse como una familia, para recuperar el tiempo perdido como padre e hijo, pero eso jamás pasó... su padre lo había ignorado, persiguiendo sus ambiciones. Notó con sorpresa que él lo había estado haciendo de la misma manera, persiguiendo sus propios objetivos. Quizás se parecía más a su padre de lo que él pensaba, y por esa razón estaba decidido a averiguar algún día las razones y motivos que tuvo para haberlo abandonado, para haberse puesto a la cabeza de NERV...

Se juró a sí mismo que algún día los descubriría.

"¿ Y SEELE?" contestó, cabizbajo, mencionando con amargura el nombre de la organización que estuvo detrás de todo desde el principio.

Esta vez fue Fuyutsuki quien contestó, "La JSSDF fue manipulada sin duda alguna por ellos. Ten por seguro que haré todo lo posible en mi poder, ahora como el Comandante de NERV para darles caza y hacerles pagar por las atrocidades que cometieron. No descansaré sino hasta que su último miembro haya respondido por sus crímenes. Aceptaré gustoso tu ayuda para hacerlo, si es que decides seguir en NERV aunque tu EVA ya no esté, pero lo entenderé si te niegas", dijo suavemente.

El muchacho se quedó pensando esas palabras tan sólo unos cuantos segundos antes de responder,"No. Quiero ayudar. Me di cuenta de cosas muy importantes durante esa pelea. Cosas que todo el mundo debería de saber. No puedo... permitir que la gente que casi provocó una desgracia que pudo haber acabado con todo siga allá afuera, haciendo caso omiso de ello, persiguiendo sus objetivos sin importarle los demás", dijo rotundamente Shinji.

"Ya veo. Entonces trata de recuperarte lo más pronto posible. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer y sería una pena que... quien nos salvó no pueda estar presente para el funeral en homenaje a los caídos durante la guerra contra los Ángeles y en la... cumbre que se realizará para revelar de manera oficial al mundo en qué consistió el trabajo de NERV, creo que la presencia de los pilotos y una explicación de su parte servirá mucho para recibir ayuda en nuestro objetivo", dijo Fuyutsuki, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida.

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo perplejo el joven Ikari ante la información.

"Tú sólo preocúpate por recuperarte lo antes posible, Shinji. Y ahora, creo que será mejor que los dejemos solos por un momento, Comandante. No queda mucho tiempo y apuesto a que esa Hakase está afuera en el pasillo con un cronómetro", dijo Ritsuko, con un tono de disgusto mientras ella y el anciano salían, cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Shinji se quedó a solas con Asuka en la habitación, quien seguía mirando por la ventana, sin decir nada, contemplando la vista.

De repente, la chica se volvió y lo miró.

Una cadena con una cruz de plata que colgaba de ella estaba siendo sostenida por su mano derecha.

El muchacho contempló el ornamento y casi en automático se llevó la mano al pecho, en donde recordaba haber llevado ese objeto, para asegurarse de que se trataba del mismo. Notó la mirada casi neutra de la chica, casi... expectante de que dijera algo. "Asuka... Misato está..." comenzó Shinji, sin saber realmente cómo decirlo.

"Sí... lo sé. No habrías llevado esto colgado si hubiera sido de otra manera", dijo Asuka con tristeza en la voz, su mirada llenándose de pena. Shinji no podía culparla, después de todo, Misato había sido... como una madre para ambos durante el tiempo en que vivieron con ella.

"Pero..." continuó la muchacha, retomando una expresión de enojo y vivacidad, "¡No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso! Me... asustaste mucho. Creo que para cuando llegó el equipo de rescate tuvieron que darme un tranquilizante. Pero este objeto... estoy segura de que Misato te lo dejó como un símbolo, la representación del que ella y los demás dieron sus vidas para que nosotros pudiéramos seguir adelante. Es por eso que... tenemos que continuar, vivir por ellos", dijo serenamente la muchacha, con decisión en su voz, mientras se le acercaba.

"Supongo que tienes razón... ¡Auch!" dijo el chico al llevarse una mano vendada a la cabeza, donde la pelirroja lo había abofeteado.

"No supongas. ¡Claro que tengo razón! Además, me es insoportable verte así de indeciso luego de que..." la chica se sonrojó. "Luego de que mostraras tal valor y resolución, pero no te atrevas a decirle a nadie que te dije eso. ¿Entendido?", terminó, desviando un poco la mirada.

"Entendido", dijo Shinji con una leve risa. Era obvio para él que Asuka se sentía incómoda con ese último comentario suyo por lo que optó por no preguntar más sobre asunto ni de cuando abrió su cabina de contacto... de momento, por lo que trató de entablar conversación con otro tema, "¿Sabes a que se referían Ritsuko y el señor Fuyutsuki con todo eso?" preguntó.

Asuka lo volvió a mirar y se encogió de hombros, "Parece que van a hacer una ceremonia en el cementerio de la ciudad, dado que Tokyo-3 simplemente ya no existe. Será en unos cuantos días, así como también lo de la cumbre que mencionaron, creo que darán un informe sobre todo lo que pasó a lo largo del año que duró la guerra y a decir verdad, la espero con ansias, al parecer, vendrán dirigentes y representantes de casi o de todos los países del mundo, además, nadie me ha querido informar bien del asunto pero luego de que quedé... dormida, hubo otros dos Ángeles. ¿Cierto?" preguntó la chica, alzando su ceja visible para enfatizar su pregunta.

Shinji se le quedó viendo un momento, recordando al anillo de luz y a Kaworu, las batallas contra ellos. "Sí, hubo otros dos. Uno de ellos..." la chica puso delicadamente una mano sobre su boca, callándolo.

"Ahora no. ¿De acuerdo? Ya lo veré por mí misma. Mientras tanto, tú descansa", le dijo, empujándolo suavemente con una mano para que se acostara de nuevo. Mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, se inclinó y lo besó de lleno en los labios. Un beso tan o más profundo que el que compartieron cuando abrió su cabina de contacto luego de la última pelea. Shinji gustoso lo regresó, complacido de que esta vez, el sabor de la sangre no estropeara un momento tan mágico.

"Considéralo tu regalo de cumpleaños", dijo, con una voz que le mandó escalofríos por toda la espalda al Tercer Elegido luego de que rompiera el contacto y se irguiera.

"... No podría imaginarme algo mejor", le contestó alegremente mientras ella se alejaba con dirección a la puerta. Tomó el picaporte y antes de salir, giró la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa radiante.

Con eso, abrió la puerta y salió.

Oyó sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo y mientras tanto, Shinji se llevó una mano a su boca, como para constatar lo que acababa de compartir con la muchacha. Sonrió ampliamente, diciéndose que todo por lo que había pasado había valido la pena gracias a ese beso.

Poniéndose cómodo en la cama, cerró sus párpados y casi al instante, se durmió.

Sin dejar nunca de sonreír.

* * *

"Esto es todo lo que quedó de la Unidad-01", anunció Ritsuko mientras se abría la compuerta gigantesca. 

Habían pasado otros cuatro días más desde que Shinji despertó en el hospital y finalmente se le permitió salir del lugar. Claro, aún no se encontraba muy bien de sus heridas en las manos, ya que cada ocho horas exactas tenía que tomar un analgésico en extremo fuerte para aliviar el persistente dolor que aún sentía en las palmas.

Dado que se encontraban en Tokyo-2, de momento él, junto con los pocos supervivientes del incidente de NERV se hallaban alojados en un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, con una vigilancia en extremo reforzada, a tal grado, que le daba la sensación de ya no tener privacidad debido a la cantidad de agentes y guardias de seguridad apostados, pero Fuyutsuki (como le había insistido en que lo llamara) le aseguró que una vez que revelaran todo sobre NERV al mundo, esta situación terminaría.

Durante esos días, Ritsuko le comentó que de la misma manera que ellos, transportaron a los EVAS ("o lo que queda de ellos", dijo) a unas facilidades de Tokyo-2, un laboratorio si bien no muy grande y que nada tenía que hacer con los que había en el Geofrente, era uno de los lugares principales de donde NERV se hacía con las refacciones y piezas para sus Unidades luego de cada batalla, principalmente placas de armadura y armas.

Había sido tal la insistencia de Shinji por contemplar los restos de las máquinas que accedieron a llevarlo.

Asuka no había podido venir dado que había tenido que permanecer un poco más de tiempo en el hospital debido a su ojo lacerado, al parecer, para que le dieran un último chequeo antes de poder darla de alta por completo.

Las puertas se abrieron y revelaron su contenido.

Lo único que estaba esparcido por todo el lugar eran enormes cantidades de metal púrpura reforzado. Los restos de la armadura de su EVA. Casi todo eran fragmentos y lo que cualquiera habría calificado como "chatarra". La única pieza reconocible para él era el casco... o lo que quedaba de él. Estaba partido por la mitad, casi como si lo hubieran mordido, completamente lleno de grietas, la máscara que ocultaba el rostro del Evangelion ya no estaba y mientras más lo observaba, notó que el metal estaba muy opaco, nada que ver con los colores brillantes que él recordaba. Del extremo de los restos del casco, surgía el cuerno tan familiar de su máquina, incompleto y lleno de fisuras, calculó que le faltaba poco más de la mitad de su extensión total.

"Es extraño, cuando revisamos el fondo del cráter donde ocurrió la explosión, lo único que quedó fue el material inorgánico de la máquina. Es casi como si el ser que estaba protegido por esta armadura simplemente se hubiera desvanecido, sin dejar rastro, ni siquiera su núcleo o el órgano S2 que tenía aparecieron por ningún lado", explicó la doctora, mientras veía a Shinji acercarse lentamente al casco destruido.

El muchacho se quedó de pie, contemplando su propio reflejo en la superficie opaca y pulida y colocó una mano vendada encima de ella, una expresión de... tristeza en su rostro.

Así se quedó varios minutos hasta que...

De la punta del cuerno, un diminuto fragmento de metal púrpura cayó y tocó el suelo con un tintineo. Ritsuko calculó que no era más grande que una moneda, pero había algo raro en él...

El Tercer Elegido se agachó y lo recogió con una mano envuelta en vendajes blancos.

Y ambas personas se quedaron de piedra al ver lo que sucedió a continuación.

En cuanto lo hizo, el poco brillo que le quedaba a los restos de la armadura esparcidos por todo el cuarto se perdió, el púrpura pasando casi instantáneamente a un color gris, muerto, sin vida, apagándose...

Con excepción de la pequeña pieza que Shinji sostenía en su mano, la cual, como por arte de magia, había recuperado todo el esplendor que había lucido en antaño el EVA-01. Con ese color morado tan brillante, parecía una gema preciosa.

Ritsuko se quedó boquiabierta ante tal demostración, sin duda, realmente habían creado algo prácticamente desconocido con los Evangelions, dado que aún había muchos misterios que los rodeaban. Máquinas diseñadas para ser armas, pero que tenían un corazón humano...

Apenas y notó cuando Shinji pasó a su lado, para salir del lugar, cabizbajo, su cabello ocultando sus ojos.

Pero la mujer juraría haberlo oído decir "Adiós, mamá", con una nota tanto de alegría como de tristeza en la voz.

* * *

Estaba solo en la pasarela de la jaula donde se encontraba el EVA-02, al parecer, el equipo encargado de la reparación se estaba tomando un descanso. 

Luego de la que se dijo sería su último encuentro con la Unidad-01, le pidió a Ritsuko que lo condujera a donde se hallaba el otro EVA.

La jaula donde se encontraba era casi idéntica a las que recordaba haber visto en NERV, pero a diferencia de aquél lugar, aquí sólo había una y estaba siendo ocupada por el titán rojo... o lo que quedaba de él. Una vez que llegaron, Ritsuko simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue, intuyendo que el muchacho quería estar solo.

El EVA había perdido sus cuatro extremidades debido a que las desmantelaron, ya que según Ritsuko, casi todo el sistema motriz de la máquina había quedado frito por el rayo del Ángel. Ahora mismo, el torso que era lo que más o menos estaba de una pieza, se encontraba colgando gracias a toda una serie de cables enormes que lo sostenían en su lugar. Gran parte de la armadura estaba chamuscada o se había quebrado por completo, la cual revelaba el núcleo de un rojo brillante, aún activo de la máquina.

Se quedó mirándolo un buen rato, estaba seguro de que... podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de la máquina. Al parecer, gracias a ese elemento, la reconstrucción de la Unidad-02 sería posible, ya que la misma máquina iría regenerando poco a poco sus tejidos, el aspecto técnico de la ingeniería sólo era el complemento para que pudiera quedar como nueva.

De camino al lugar, la doctora le había comentado algo extrañada que Asuka le había pedido que no trataran de hacer nada para reparar el sensor óptico izquierdo de la máquina, refiriéndose al lugar donde fue golpeada por una lanza.

Ahora que Shinji miraba el rostro de la máquina, podía ver cómo quedó tras ese ataque. De sus cuatro ojos, los dos del lado izquierdo estaban completamente grises y opacos, contrastando con los brillantes amarillos del otro lado, sin embargo, los órganos visuales quedaban ocultos por los visores de color verde que se encontraban encima de ellos.

El EVA-02... ¿Acaso la madre de Asuka estaba dentro de él?. ¿De la misma manera en que su madre había estado dentro de la Unidad-01? No estaba seguro, pero recordaba que Asuka había dicho que gracias a que su madre la protegió, sobrevivió al ataque del Ángel. Luego recordó la presencia que sintió emanar de éste EVA cuando Asuka alzó el vuelo por primera vez con esas alas de fuego... Kaworu... Por lo que le parecía, el que fuera el último Ángel dejó el motor de su vida dentro de la máquina. ¿Acaso él había sabido lo que pasaría? Y si era así. ¿Por qué lo hizo?. ¿Para ayudarlo?. ¿A él?. ¿A pesar de haber sido enemigos a muerte?

Suspiró, decidiendo que era mejor dejar de pensar en tantas dudas y se dio la vuelta, para comenzar a dirigirse a la salida. El funeral en el parque memorial de Tokyo-2 sería dentro de tres días y aún no había tratado de hacer nada para conseguir una vestimenta adecuada para la ocasión, pero no había dado más que unos cuantos pasos cuando se detuvo en seco.

Sintió una... no, dos presencias detrás de él, viniendo de la máquina.

Se volvió y pudo verlo, los dos ojos intactos del EVA rojo brillante levemente, así como su núcleo visible, brillando como si tuviera fuego en su interior.

Y parados donde él había estado hacía sólo un momento, había dos personas.

O mejor dicho, el eco de dos personas, se dijo, al notar que sus siluetas eran traslúcidas.

Una de ellas era una mujer con un vestido de color rosa, con cabello corto que le caía delicadamente sobre los hombros. El cual era de un rojo muy intenso, idéntico al de cierta persona que él conocía...

Y la otra silueta, era la de un muchacho con el cabello gris alborotado y ojos de color rojo oscuro. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. Con una sonrisa relajada que daba un aire de serenidad, estaba recargado en el barandal de la pasarela.

Ambos lo estaban mirando, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

No se sorprendió de que tras parpadear, no había nada ni nadie en el mismo lugar. Dirigió su vista a la máquina para ver que sus ojos nuevamente estaban apagados.

Pero su núcleo dio un último destello antes de dejar de brillar tan intensamente, así como también dejó de detectar cualquier tipo de presencia.

Se permitió una sonrisa al dirigirse de nueva cuenta lentamente a la salida sin mirar atrás, tentando la pieza de metal púrpura que tenía guardada en un bolsillo, como para asegurarse de que aún seguía ahí.

Las personas que se cruzaron con él cuando se disponía a dejar las instalaciones aseguraron que el chico había estado tarareando la "Novena Sinfonía".

* * *

Era un día soleado, con el cielo completamente despejado, por lo que el calor no se hizo esperar en sentir en casi todos los presentes en el parque memorial de Tokyo-2. 

Shinji especialmente la estaba pasando mal, ya que con el traje de etiqueta negro que llevaba puesto (decía sentirse como un pingüino) y sus manos vendadas, el calor era casi insoportable, dentro de poco estaría sudando a chorros.

Dado que casi todo Tokyo-3 quedó destruido, fueron muy pocos los cadáveres del personal de NERV que lograron recuperarse, pero al igual que los sobrevivientes, fueron trasladados para al menos darles un entierro digno.

El lugar era muy bonito en opinión del Tercer Elegido, al tratarse de una gran extensión de césped de un verde brillante, con caminos empedrados que serpenteaban por dentro y fuera del lugar, a modo de guía para los visitantes. Quizás lo más llamativo era que justo en el centro del lugar, habían colocado toda una serie de pilares de color negro con la inscripción del respectivo difunto, pero no se dejaba engañar. Muchas de esas tumbas simplemente eran ornamentos vacíos.

Tal y como lo había sido la tumba de su madre en el cementerio de Tokyo-3.

Y justo en el centro de todas las efigies, se alzaba una diminuta réplica de la que fuera la pirámide de NERV, con el logotipo de la institución pintado en una de sus paredes, como el símbolo principal en memoria de aquellos que perdieron la vida sirviendo a esa organización.

Mirando a su alrededor, notó la gran cantidad de personas que estaban presentes en el lugar, todas con vestimentas apropiadas para la ocasión. Trajes, vestidos e inclusive velos negros como el carbón estaban a la orden del día. Sin duda, la mayoría de las personas eran familiares, parientes o amigos de las personas que habían venido a honrar el día de hoy, todas ellas sollozando o cabizbajos enfrente del pilar con el nombre de la persona que habían perdido. En uno de los extremos del lugar, creyó ver a Touji, Hikari y Kensuke, cada uno frente a diferentes pilares, hasta donde él sabía, los padres de ellos habían trabajado para NERV aún incluso después de que los obligaron a marcharse del lugar. No es que no le importara, pero dado que jamás había conocido a esas personas, no sabía qué decirles a sus amigos a manera de consuelo, por lo que decidió simplemente no acercarse y optó por quedarse en su lugar.

Él mismo se encontraba justo enfrente de uno de los pilares que estaba casi al lado de la pirámide, cuya inscripción decía 'Gendo Ikari 1967-2016'. Se arrodilló y tocó el pilar con una mano, como si tratara de establecer contacto con la persona a quien representaba. No tenía deseos de llorar, pero una sensación de tristeza se estaba apoderando de él mientras contemplaba la inscripción. Comenzó a hablar en voz baja, "Padre... lamento que no hayamos sido capaces de haber entrado más en contacto. Hubo tantas cosas que siempre quise preguntarte, sobre ti, sobre mi madre... sobre Rei... No dudo que... tal vez los motivos de tus acciones hubieran estado justificados para ti, aún si les parecieran sumamente egoístas a otras personas. Después de todo, ser egoísta es parte de lo que nos hace humanos", dijo con una leve risa, mientras miraba los pilares a los lados, el de la izquierda rezaba 'Yui Ikari 1977-2004'. Por otra parte, el de la derecha tenía la inscripción de 'Rei Ayanami 200?-2016'. Se quedó viendo un momento ese pilar, los signos de interrogación daban un aspecto muy bizarro a la tumba, pero dado el origen igual de extraño que tuvo Rei, nadie había sido capaz de precisar la fecha de su 'creación', pensó con disgusto ante el uso de la palabra. Incluso Ritsuko le había dicho que desconocía del todo la fecha exacta de lo que podía calificarse como el nacimiento de Rei, por lo que la tumba se había quedado así. "Pero... espero que ahora que mamá finalmente es libre, tú y ella puedan estar juntos otra vez", dijo con una sonrisa mientras se incorporaba lentamente y miraba a los ornamentos negros idénticos a cada lado de la tumba. "Mamá... Rei... les agradezco toda la ayuda que me brindaron siempre... sé que sin ustedes, no estaría aquí el día de hoy... por eso... gracias y... adiós. Les prometo que vendré sin falta a visitarlos todos los años", dijo, mientras escuchaba los pasos de otras persona detrás de él. Girando un poco la cabeza, vio a Ritsuko, quien llevaba puesto un vestido negro que presentaba encaje a lo largo de los hombros, así como un chal encima y una falda que dejaba apreciar sus lindas piernas. A su lado iba Maya, quien llevaba puesto un vestido que le pareció en extremo familiar al uniforme tradicional de NERV, sólo que de color negro. Ambas lucían muy hermosas, pero en lo que el joven Ikari se fijó fue en el objeto que la doctora llevaba en sus manos.

Un par de lentes de tinte naranja...

O lo que quedaba de ellos, ya que una patilla y un cristal ya no estaban, le daba la impresión de que probablemente se cayeron pero desechó el pensamiento al instante. Su padre jamás habría permitido eso y por la manera en que Ritsuko los sostenía en sus manos, sugerir que a ella se le habían caído era todo un insulto.

Hizo una leve reverencia, "Señorita Ritsuko, señorita Maya", dijo respetuosamente, mientras veía la doctora colocarse enfrente de la tumba de su padre, justo donde él había estado hacía solo un momento.

"¿Ya te despediste?" preguntó suavemente la doctora, tomándolo ligeramente por sorpresa.

"... Sí... lo único que espero es que... estén en un lugar mejor. Creo que después de todo su sufrimiento, al menos se merecen eso", contestó suavemente Shinji, desviando la mirada hacia la pequeña pirámide, donde vio a Fuyutsuki, al parecer, preparándose para decir unas cuantas palabras. Una ráfaga de viento pasó y alborotó un poco su cabello, pero agradeció la frescura que le proporcionó la brisa.

"¿Y usted...?" preguntó, al ver por el rabillo del ojo que Ritsuko colocaba al pie de la tumba de su padre el par de lentes destruidos, como si se trataran de un tesoro.

"También... sólo vine a devolver esto. Pensé que... los necesitaría..." dijo la doctora mientras se incorporaba y dirigía la vista a la pequeña pirámide. "¿Sabes? Cuando comencé a trabajar al lado de tu padre... jamás imaginé que todo terminaría así, creí que..." fu interrumpida por la voz del muchacho.

"Esto aún no se ha terminado", dijo con decisión, haciendo que la doctora lo mirara, con una expresión de confusión en la cara, "Nosotros aún seguimos con vida gracias al sacrificio que hicieron todas estas personas. Y es por ellas que tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por evitar que una tragedia como la que ocurrió se repita. Tenemos que abrir los ojos, darnos cuenta de que nuestro destino se forja por nuestras propias acciones, que nosotros mismos lo escribimos. Es por ese ideal que tenemos que seguir adelante... ellos dieron sus vidas para que tengamos este nuevo comienzo, por eso... tenemos que esforzarnos al máximo, hasta el fin de nuestros días. Tal vez nunca alcancemos el precio que ellos dieron pero... poco a poco, estoy seguro que lograremos hacer de este mundo, un lugar mejor. Estoy seguro que... eso es lo que todos ellos habrían deseado", terminó Shinji, mirando el resplandeciente cielo azul.

Se sorprendió al escuchar unos aplausos. Giró la vista para ver que la fuente de dicho sonido era Maya, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. "Muy impresionante, Shinji. Tal vez debas pedirle al Comandante Fuyutsuki que te ceda el honor de ser el orador", dijo con una risita.

Shinji sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza por el comentario de Maya, pero la voz de Ritsuko lo distrajo, "Tienes razón. Debemos seguir adelante. Recordar el pasado pero no quedarnos estancados en él", susurró con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la pequeña pirámide, Maya se apresuró a seguirla.

Shinji dejó escapar un suspiro y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a alguien muy especial. Pasó entre varias personas apresuradamente, tratando de localizarla. Notó que al pasar, la gente se le quedaba mirando fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, en dirección a sus manos laceradas. Definitivamente estaba llamando la atención la marca que tenía, antes del evento, había pensado en utilizar un par de guantes negros para ocultar sus manos pero Asuka lo había reprimido, diciendo que las heridas no tenían por qué ser ocultadas, al ser una muestra de valor. "Siempre ve con la frente en alto, no tiene por qué importarte lo que los otros piensen de ti", le había dicho la muchacha.

Tras recorrer varios metros, la vio. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro que presentaba bordados de encaje de color blanco en el cuello y parte de los brazos. De la misma manera que los guantes finos que portaba y que le llegaban casi hasta los codos lo tenían. Una gargantilla blanca del mismo material rodeaba parte de su cuello, con un pequeño moño negro atado al centro. El contraste de blanco y negro lucía radiante gracias a su falda blanca que llevaba y a las medias y tacones negros que portaba, dando una generosa vista de sus hermosas piernas. Pero sin duda, lo que la destacaba del resto de las personas, era su largo cabello rojo, el cual, en lugar de tenerlo recogido con sus conectores neurales rojos como siempre, estaba arreglado de la misma manera por un par de moños negros. Su ojo vendado remataba con broche de oro el vestido, al haber insistido en que "De ninguna manera quería parecer una pirata con uno de esos parches negros".

La chica estaba parada enfrente de dos tumbas, una familiar cruz de plata pasando nerviosamente entre sus manos, mientras más se acercaba, notó su ojo derecho algo enrojecido e hinchado... ¿Había estado llorando?

"Asuka..." dijo, al finalmente llegar a su lado, para contemplar lo que la muchacha estaba viendo. La tumba enfrente de ella tenía la inscripción de 'Misato Katsuragi 1986-2016'. A su derecha, una que decía 'Ryouji Kaji 1984-2016' estaba colocada.

"Llegas en buen momento. Te ahorraste la escena de ver a Hyuga deshacerse en lágrimas frente a la tumba de Misato hace menos de cinco minutos", dijo la chica, de modo casi antipático, pero luego su expresión se suavizó un poco mientras continuaba. "Los... voy a extrañar. Misato fue como una hermana mayor para mí, a pesar claro de todos sus defectos, pero creo que eso es lo que la hacía tan especial. Kaji por otro lado... fue realmente lo más cercano que tuve a un padre mientras estuve en Alemania, entrenando para ser piloto", la voz de la muchacha se quebró en un sollozo, una lágrima bajando por su ojo descubierto. "Lo que más me duele... es que no pude ni siquiera decirles adiós", terminó, conteniendo su llanto a la fuerza.

Shinji simplemente pasó su brazo sobre su hombro, en un vago intento por darle algo de confort a la pelirroja. Sabía cómo se sentía... le había dolido mucho en su interior al enterarse de la muerte de Kaji por la cinta de su SDAT que el agente le dejó... de alguna forma, el hombre había sido una figura ejemplar para él, la que le hizo abrir los ojos y tomar decisiones por su propia cuenta. Jamás olvidaría eso y se lo agradecería eternamente. Mientras que Misato... ella había sido como una madre para él, pensó en el tiempo en que vivió con ella, aceptando tenerlo bajo su cuidado, burlándose de él con tontas y absurdas bromas, dirigiéndolos en la batalla, dando su vida por él...

Notó por el rabillo del ojo que muchas personas los estaban mirando y no era para menos, los dos pilotos sobrevivientes de Evangelion, quienes se suponía habían salvado el mundo... no le dio mucha importancia al asunto y trató de decir algo.

"Creo... creo que somos afortunados de haberlos conocido. Y me gusta pensar que mientras los recordemos, siempre estarán aquí, con nosotros", dijo en voz baja, gesticulando su propio pecho, justo encima de su corazón.

Asuka se le quedó viendo un momento, antes de sonreír. "Tienes razón", dijo, y con eso, se inclinó para colocar la cruz de plata al pie de la tumba de su dueña. Con un adiós silencioso, ambos Elegidos se retiraron para acercarse a la réplica de la pirámide de NERV, donde Fuyutsuki estaba comenzando a hablar. Notaron a Ritsuko y a Maya detrás de él, así como a Aoba, quien con una expresión de pena estaba dando palmadas en la espalda de un Makoto sollozante.

"A lo largo del último año, NERV se vio involucrado en una guerra. Una cruenta guerra en contra de seres celestiales llamados Ángeles pero al final, el mayor enemigo al que enfrentamos... fue al propio hombre", comenzó Fuyutsuki, con un tono de acero en la voz. "En verdad es una lástima que tenga que ser nuestra propia especia a la que debemos temerle más, ya que los eventos del pasado 26 de Mayo, de haber tenido éxito nuestros agresores, el daño habría sido irremediable, tanto para el mundo, como la humanidad. No obstante, sus intentos fallaron, pero el precio para ello fue una injusticia", dijo, gesticulando con una mano la cantidad de pilares negros a su alrededor. "La victoria de una gran batalla siempre trae consigo una gran pérdida. Personas que se han ido. Pero que siempre serán recordadas. Por eso, no olvidemos nunca el sacrificio que hicieron para permitirnos continuar aquí. Honrémoslas como se debe y... oremos, porque sean capaces de hallar el descanso que se merecen", y con eso, se llevó la mano derecha extendida a la frente, a la usanza de un saludo militar.

Todos los presentes imitaron al Comandante de NERV, guardando un minuto entero de silencio, en el cual, no se oyó nada, tan sólo el suave soplar del viento por el lugar.

Pasado ese momento, los presentes comenzaron a moverse otra vez, algunos para seguir lamentando su pérdida, otros para retirarse lentamente del lugar. Asuka estaba haciendo esto último pero se extrañó de notar que Shinji no estaba caminando a su lado, volteando la cabeza, lo vio aún contemplando las tumbas de Misato y Kaji.

La pareció oírle decir "Nos vemos", antes de que comenzara a caminar a su lado.

* * *

Casi sin que se dieran cuenta, pasó otra semana entera luego de la ceremonia en el parque memorial de Tokyo-2 y llegó la fecha que el mundo entero esperaba ansiosamente: la revelación sobre la verdad de NERV. 

Dado que se trataba de un evento de importancia mundial, los principales medios de todo el planeta fueron llegando poco a poco a Kyoto, el lugar donde NERV decidió ofrecer la información.

Shinji notó al mirar por una ventana la gran afluencia de personas que estaban llegando al vestíbulo de la enorme sala de ceremonias, lo que más vio fueron reporteros y camarógrafos, pero al ver las mesas y asientos con letreros que señalaban los nombres de diferentes países del mundo, supuso que los representantes de dichas naciones no tardarían en llegar. Guardias de seguridad en sendos trajes negros y con gafas del mismo resguardaban como si se trataran de estatuas las puertas de entrada y salida de todo lugar, con el fin de evitar un acceso no autorizado. Se dirigió de vuelta al estrado, donde una gran mesa rectangular estaba colocada, con los lugares designados tanto para él, como para Asuka, Fuyutsuki y Ritsuko y de ahí, a la puerta a su derecha para pasar a los vestidores.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y se suponía que el evento no tardaría en comenzar, y en vista de la situación que se desarrollaba allá afuera, supuso que si no empezaban a dejar entrar a la gente, la cosa podría ponerse fea.

Dando un suspiro, entró a uno de los vestidores desocupados para terminar de colocarse la corbata (roja, en vez de la negra que usó en el evento de hace una semana). Le tomó tres intentos hacerlo, ya que si bien sus manos habían estado progresando satisfactoriamente, se entumecían casi de inmediato, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Al menos ya no necesitaba tomar analgésicos, pero aún debía llevar las vendas por un poco más de tiempo.

"¡Baka!. ¡Aún no has terminado!" una voz gruñona fuera del vestidor lo regañó. Viéndose en el espejo y decidiendo que era más que suficiente, salió, para encontrarse de frente con Asuka y dejar escapar un jadeo.

'_Se ve... preciosa'_, pensó estúpidamente. Llevaba puesto un vestido chino de seda de color rojo que hacía juego con su cabello. Era de una única pieza que llegaba un poco más arriba de los muslos y tenía un corte en la parte inferior, para facilitarle la movilidad a sus piernas. Se ajustaba de tal manera a su curvilíneo cuerpo que no pudo hacer más que mirarla fijamente durante varios segundos mientras sentía un sonrojo subirle rápidamente a la cara. Desvió la mirada directo al piso, como si sus zapatos de repente se hubieran convertido en lo más interesante del mundo. Notó los delicados pies de la muchacha calzados en tacones de color rojo acercársele un poco.

La Segunda Elegida soltó una risita, "Te gusta lo que ves. ¿Eh? Bueno, no puedo culparte", dijo mientas sentía que tomaba su corbata y se la ajustaba en el cuello, obligándolo a alzar la vista y verla directo al rostro. Se quedó un poco extrañado de ver que por fin Asuka ya no llevaba ninguna venda o parche sobre su ojo izquierdo, cuyo iris estaba completamente gris. Supuso que quizás era el efecto por haber recibido ahí una de las lanzas que los EVAS series llevaban, después de todo, Ritsuko había dicho que ella no volvería a ver por ese ojo...

"¿Qué te pasa?. ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?" preguntó la pelirroja al notar que el chico se le quedaba viendo.

"N-no... es sólo que... tus ojos... se ven algo... raros al ser de colores diferentes..." dijo Shinji, refiriéndose a la extraña vista que daba Asuka con un ojo azul y el otro gris.

"¡Hmph! Te dije que por ningún motivo iba a utilizar un parche. ¿O sí?" contestó Asuka con un tono de fastidio mientras terminaba de ajustarle la corbata con un tirón tan fuerte que le cortó la respiración por un momento.

Así fue como Ritsuko los encontró momentos, después, llevando puesta su bata blanca de siempre, "Ah, parece que ya están listos. Será mejor que vayan a tomar sus lugares, el Comandante los está esperando", dijo la doctora. Ambos Elegidos se sonrojaron por la vergüenza de cómo los halló la doctora y se dirigieron al estrado donde, efectivamente, Fuyutsuki ya había ocupado su lugar en el asiento central. El anciano los saludó asintiendo la cabeza y con una sonrisa invitándolos a tomar sus lugares a su derecha.

Casi en cuanto se sentaron, las puertas principales del lugar finalmente fueron abiertas y un río de gente comenzó a entrar por ellas. Al menos no en desorden como se temió Shinji, pero sí había una cantidad considerable de personas, las cuales poco a poco fueron tomando sus lugares.

Dejando vagar un poco su vista, notó las enormes pantallas colocadas en las paredes del lugar, la más grande se encontraba a su espalda, justo detrás del estrado donde se encontraba, la cual de momento presentaba el símbolo de NERV, al igual que el resto de las demás.

Poco después de que la gente que entraba terminó de ocupar sus lugares, otras personas, más apresuradas comenzaron a entrar también, sólo que éstas portaban cámaras y micrófonos, con logotipos de diferentes cadenas de radio y televisión. Eran tantas que los destellos del flash de las cámaras lo cegaron un poco, obligándolo a dirigir la vista al techo.

Finalmente, tras lo que le pareció ser casi media hora, las puertas nuevamente se cerraron, un gran alboroto escuchándose en todo el lugar. Pocos momentos después, Ritsuko ocupó su asiento a la izquierda de Fuyutsuki, quien se levantó. Dicha acción y el que las luces del lugar fueran apagándose poco a poco, como si se tratara de un cine pensó Shinji, hizo que la gente comenzara a guardar silencio, para permitirle comenzar a hablar.

Aclarándose la garganta una vez que todos guardaron silencio, tomó el micrófono enfrente de él y empezó a hablar, "Damas y caballeros. Es un honor para nosotros el contemplar el interés que esta reunión ha reunido al contar con la presencia de representantes, embajadores y dirigentes de todas las naciones del mundo. Mas es una satisfacción para NERV, una organización cuyas funciones eran guardadas en secreto por la ONU, ser capaz finalmente de anunciar al mundo cuáles fueron sus funciones, la razón de su creación y... el por qué de su casi extinción", dijo con tono grave. En cuanto terminó, las pantallas en todo el salón proyectaron un pequeño video, que a pesar de su duración de no más de veinte segundos, sacó jadeos y exclamaciones de asombro en los presentes.

Shinji no se extrañó de ello, era el video sobre el Segundo Impacto. La secuencia era la misma que había visto en las fotos que Kaji le enseñó: el diminuto punto de una explosión en la Antártida, las cuatro enormes alas de luz dorada, la desaparición del continente.

"El 13 de Septiembre del año 2000, la humanidad se enfrentó al mayor desastre de toda su historia, conocido como el Segundo Impacto. Una tragedia que aniquiló a la mitad de la población mundial. Oficialmente, se informó que la causa del suceso fue un meteoro que se estrelló en la Antártida... pero la realidad fue una muy distinta. El Segundo Impacto no fue un accidente, al ser provocado deliberadamente por seres humanos", anunció, lo cual trajo abucheos, ofensas y protestas entre algunos de los presentes, pero fueron ahogados al instante ante el interés de los demás. "La razón de ello, fue debido a las predicciones que los Rollos del Mar Muerto anunciaban, estableciendo que quince Mensajeros, quince Ángeles vendrían en busca de lo que se halló en ese lugar: el primer ser humano, Adán. Debido a... ciertas circunstancias, se trató de controlar a dicho ser, pero se fracasó, resultando en la catástrofe que aconteció". El video terminó de transmitirse, para que las pantallas volvieran a proyectar el logotipo de NERV.

"Sin embargo, la llegada de dichos seres no estaba anunciada sino hasta quince años después, quince años en los que se preparó el único medio capaz de hacerle frente a dicha amenaza, dado que si uno de estos seres conseguía recuperar a Adán, un acontecimiento conocido como el Tercer Impacto iniciaría, aniquilando efectivamente esta vez a todo ser humano sobre la faz de la Tierra. Fue durante ese tiempo que NERV nació, con el propósito de servir de defensa en contra de esos seres con un arma que tuviera el mismo poder que ellos: los Evangelion". En cuanto lo dijo, las pantallas mostraron diversas escenas y tomas de los tres EVAS principales de NERV, sacando de nueva cuenta, exclamaciones de sorpresa y asombro.

"Antes de continuar, me parece pertinente darle el reconocimiento debido a los pilotos de dichas Unidades, quienes se enfrentaron cara a cara contra dichos seres, enfrentando a la muerte una y otra vez. No se dejen engañar por su corta edad, ya que estos muchachos mostraron un coraje a mi parece, inigualable durante toda la campaña", con eso, les hizo señas a Shinji y a Asuka para que se pusieran de pie, a lo que el chico accedió con algo de timidez, al contrario de Asuka, quien estaba llena de orgullo con una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara. Nuevamente, exclamaciones, algunas de incredulidad y otras de apoyo se escucharon entre el publico, así como los aplausos atronadores, los cuales tardaron un buen rato en apagarse.

Una vez que el público guardó silencio de nuevo y ambos Elegidos tomaron asiento otra vez, Fuyutsuki retomó de nuevo la palabra. "Así pues, observen en lo que consistió el trabajo de NERV a lo largo del último año en una guerra para asegurar la supervivencia humana", dijo, y las pantallas comenzaron a proyectar un nuevo video.

El Tercer Ángel y su batalla con el EVA-01 apareció, sacando nuevamente exclamaciones de incredulidad y asombro de entre los presentes. Algunos incluso soltaron risas y quejidos de decepción al ver la manera en que el... monstruo vapuleó a la máquina al principio de la batalla, pero eso terminó cuando vieron que el EVA se activaba de nuevo y atacaba de forma tan brutal que el ser se autodestruyó.

La secuencia continuó, mostrando todas y cada una de las batallas en contra de los Ángeles que atacaron Tokyo-3. Hubo aplausos y silbidos de admiración cuando se mostró la manera en que los EVAS rojo y morado atacaron al unísono a uno de los Ángeles que había tenido la particularidad de haberse duplicado, así como risas y carcajadas al ver el equipo que había tenido que llevar puesto el EVA-02 al entrar al volcán para acabar con el denominado Octavo Ángel. Asuka respondió poniéndose tan colorada como su vestido.

No obstante, las exclamaciones de júbilo fueron cambiando poco a poco a gemidos de disgusto, asco, y en algunos casos, chillidos de miedo, luego de ver la manera en que varios Ángeles habían sido hechos pedazos. Comenzaron con el Doceavo, al mostrarse en las pantallas la manera en que estalló en una lluvia de sangre cuando la Unidad-01 emergió de su interior, pareciendo más un demonio que algo usado para defender a la humanidad. Varios de los presentes tuvieron que retirarse por el asco de ver la manera en que el siguiente Ángel, el cual había tomado posesión del EVA-03, era masacrado de manera en extremo sádica por el gigante morado e incluso aquellos con el estómago más fuerte no pudieron evitar ponerse verdes al ver cómo el Ángel que había logrado penetrar el Geofrente hasta llegar al Cuartel General de NERV, era devorado salvajemente por el EVA-01 fuera de control. Incluso Shinji notó a Asuka ponerse un poco pálida durante esa parte del video, y no podía culparla, al parecer, ella no había visto qué sucedió exactamente para eliminar al Catorceavo Ángel.

Con la siguiente secuencia, Asuka mantuvo la mirada fija en la pantalla, ya que sabía bien que el siguiente Ángel fue el último que ella vio, el que parecía un ave de caza flotando en la órbita de la Tierra. Frunció un poco el ceño al ver cómo el EVA-00 arrojaba la Lanza de Longinus original en contra del ser, eliminándolo instantáneamente.

"¿Pero quién...?" susurró al ver que en la siguiente batalla, su propio EVA-02 participaba desde el comienzo, moviéndose con una enorme gracia y agilidad en contra del gusano de luz, pero luego se quedó boquiabierta el ver cómo al EVA-00 le aparecían de su espalda las siluetas de todos los Ángeles anteriores y éste se autodestruía para eliminar al problemático ente, el cual invadía y contaminaba todo lo que tocaba. "No es posible... ¿Entonces... cómo es que Rei...?" susurró, pero se interrumpió al sentir la calidez de la mano de Shinji sobre la suya propia. La chica se volteó para ver la mirada de Shinji, la cual mostraba un profundo dolor, pero a la vez, una expresión que le decía que luego se lo contaría. Así lo esperaba, ya que si la Niña Modelo indudablemente falleció en esa batalla¿Quién rayos había sido la Rei Ayanami que apareció y los ayudó en contra del gigante de luz?

Shinji de la misma manera, recordó los eventos de esa batalla contra el Dieciseisavo Ángel y se llevó por un instante una mano a los labios, recordando el beso de despedida que Rei le dio. Sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

Luego, en las pantallas apareció en primer plano el rostro de un hermoso y pálido muchacho, con el cabello gris alborotado y ojos de color rojo oscuro, una pícara sonrisa posada en sus labios. La toma de la cámara cambió para dejar ver que el chico estaba flotando, con el EVA-02 a su lado, a modo de protector mientras la Unidad-01 bajaba rápidamente por un túnel para alcanzarlo y dar comienzo a la batalla. A Shinji le pareció oírle susurrar a Asuka "Ese desgraciado..." con rencor, sin saber si se refería a Kaworu o a él mismo dado que dañó seriamente al EVA rojo. El video de la pantalla súbitamente cambió y en un instante, de mostrar a los EVAS combatiendo flotando en un túnel, pasó a mostrar a los titanes enfrentándose es una gran batalla enfrente de un gigante blanco crucificado. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Asuka lo miró con disgusto cuando la batalla terminó, al haber decapitado a su querida Unidad; se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza por la pena y le dirigió una risita nerviosa. Al parecer, no se había equivocado con respecto a la pelirroja cuando pensó en esa batalla que sin duda se molestaría por lo que le hizo al EVA rojo, a pesar de haber estado controlado por el Ángel final.

La siguiente secuencia mostró el despertar del EVA rojo en el lago del Geofrente, destrozando a las fuerzas invasoras de la JSSDF y poco después, la llegada de los nueve EVAS de SEELE al campo de batalla. Asuka se permitió una sonrisa al escuchar que muchas personas concordaban con lo que ella misma pensó en ese momento al decir que esas cosas eran asquerosas. Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a su ojo ciego cuando el video mostró cómo su EVA era perforado en ese mismo lugar por una de las lanzas de los monstruos y cuando parecía que sería su fin, el EVA-01 hacía su aparición, con sus magníficas alas desplegadas, estallando la pirámide de NERV.

De la misma manera que Asuka, Shinji miró las palmas de sus manos cuando el video mostró a su EVA siendo lastimado por las lanzas en ese lugar, al ser crucificado y elevado al cielo en formación con las otras nueve máquinas, para después ser liberado gracias a Asuka al activarse el órgano S2 que Tabriz dejó en su máquina.

El resto del video mostró lo que casi todos ya habían visto en vivo gracias a la interferencia de los satélites de comunicación para transmitir los hechos, la derrota definitiva de los EVAS series, la aparición del gigante de luz y finalmente, el EVA-01 con sus doce alas desplegadas atravesando limpiamente el núcleo del ente con un poderoso golpe para después contener la explosión con un Campo-AT.

Una vez finalizada esa escena, las luces se encendieron de nuevo poco a poco, un profundo silencio reinando en el lugar, el cual fue roto por Ritsuko, quien con una sonrisa confiada, simplemente dijo, "Bueno... ¿Alguna pregunta?".

Instantáneamente, centenas de manos se alzaron, en espera de ser escogidas para permitirles hablar.

* * *

Estaba en la terraza del lugar, contemplando la Luna llena y las estrellas que resplandecían en el cielo. 

Había sido una larga tarde, después de la demostración de los videos, habían sido sometidos a toda una serie de preguntas muy diversas, las cuales iban desde el funcionamiento específico de los EVAS (a lo cual Ritsuko contestó que eso era clasificado, pero simplemente dijo que se basaba en una conexión psíquica entre la máquina y su piloto), preguntas directas a él o a Asuka sobre ciertas batallas en particular, como cuál les había parecido la peor de todas o si él había sido quien conscientemente atacó tan salvajemente a varios Ángeles, e incluso, el motivo por el que la JSSDF había atacado NERV.

Fuyutsuki había respondido a eso diciendo que SEELE, el mismo grupo que había provocado deliberadamente la tragedia de hacía quince años, había intentado lograr su propio Tercer Impacto a través de sus EVAS series, por lo que siendo NERV su último obstáculo, desde las sombras habían tratado de eliminarlo, pero por fortuna, fracasaron, y el Comandante de NERV aseguró que no descansaría sino hasta que todos los miembros de ese grupo respondieran al mundo por sus crímenes, solicitando la ayuda de todo aquél que quisiera prestarla con tal de castigar a esos sujetos.

Después de esa sesión tan larga de preguntas, se ofreció una cena para todos los presentes, durante la cual, Shinji estrechó más manos que en toda su vida, dado que embajadores, representantes y dirigentes de muchos países fueron directamente hacia él y a Asuka para felicitarlos, ofrecerles sus respetos y, en algunos casos, incluso a pedir sus autógrafos. Shinji se había sentido algo avergonzado ante el hecho de que prácticamente los consideraran héroes, pero a Asuka no parecía disgustarle, todo lo contrario, al Tercer Elegido le pareció que se hallaba en su elemento.

No ayudó para nada que los reporteros a cada rato estuvieran acosándolos con todo tipo de preguntas.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de ella, Shinji nunca estuvo acostumbrado a las multitudes, por lo que aprovechando un momento de distracción en el que todos prestaban atención a Asuka mientras relataba su 'heróica' forma de haberle hecho frente ella sola al gigante de luz para ganar tiempo, se escabulló para escapar del lugar.

Oyó unos pasos detrás de él, pero sabiendo de quién se trataba, no le importó voltearse y continuó mirando la Luna.

"Qué hermosa", dijo en voz alta. "Por supuesto que también me refiero a ti, Asuka", dijo con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja en cuestión se sonrojó, tomada por sorpresa por el comentario tan atrevido de Shinji, pero a pesar de ello, continuó caminando hasta colocarse a su lado, recargándose en el barandal y mirando el cuerpo celeste del que estaba hablando el muchacho. En verdad no se equivocaba, la Luna llena resplandecía con un brillo casi mágico.

"Pensé que estarías aquí. Tienes muchas agallas como para haberme dejado sola mientras relataba mi mejor momento como piloto", dijo burlonamente.

"Sí, supongo... es sólo que recordar tantas veces lo que pasó ese día fue más que suficiente que para mí... pero estaré dispuesto a escuchar tu versión de los hechos siempre que me la quieras contar o... cuando publiques tu autobiografía", dijo riendo Shinji, mientras palpaba el objeto que estaba en su bolsillo y del cual no se había despegado nunca desde la última vez que vio a los EVAS. Probablemente se hiciera un dije con él.

Asuka finalmente giró la cabeza para verlo, un poco sorprendida, pero luego volvió a dirigir la mirada al cielo y habló de nuevo, "Y... ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer de ahora en adelante? Siendo prácticamente celebridades, dudo que puedas volver a una vida gris y común y corriente como creo que desearías".

"Eso es verdad pero... como me oíste en el hospital, quiero ayudar a NERV para evitar que esas tragedias que pasaron vuelvan a repetirse... SEELE, los causantes de todo lo que sucedió, de igual forma no puedo descansar sino hasta que esos sujetos respondan al por qué de sus actos y sean juzgados como se debe. No me refiero a reclamar sus vidas como estoy seguro que casi todo el mundo lo hará, pero sólo quiero ayudar a que la gente se percate de que el mismo hombre es nuestro mayor enemigo... y que eso está mal. Que tenemos que mantenernos unidos, para enfrentarnos a amenazas que nos pongan en riesgo, así como lo fueron los Ángeles. Fuyutsuki me dijo que es muy probable que reconstruyan Tokyo-3 y que NERV nuevamente coloque su rama principal ahí. Si es así... quiero volver. Es el único lugar al que pude llamar verdaderamente hogar y a pesar de los malos ratos que pasé ahí, los buenos momentos que también vivé en ese lugar me hacen añorarlo", le contestó Shinji, con los ojos cerrados, reflexionando.

"Supongo que dado que una vez que tu EVA termine de ser reparado, probablemente harás lo mismo ¿O no?" continuó Shinji, sin abrir los ojos, tomando como señal de afirmación el silencio que dio la muchacha. "¿Sabes? Creo que voy a extrañarlo... el pilotear el EVA. Durante un tiempo, lo hice a la fuerza, no por gusto, sino porque me parecía que era una carga de la que no podía librarme. Pero eso cambió, piloteé por mi propia decisión, para cumplir un objetivo y lo logré... pero el precio fue la destrucción de la Unidad-01... el Evangelion que me dio un lugar en el mundo, dejar una prueba de mi existencia y ahora que se ha ido... no lo sé, una parte de mí está feliz de saber que finalmente ya no tendrá que pelear más pero... otra parte se siente triste al saber que ya nunca más lo volveré a ver," dijo Shinji, abriendo nuevamente los ojos, una expresión de tristeza posada en su rostro, pero luego ésta dio paso a una sonrisa pícara y relajada. "Aunque eso no quiere decir que no pueda subir a tu Unidad otra vez para recordar los buenos tiempos", dijo con una leve risa.

"¡En tus sueños!. ¡Ni creas que te permitiré poner un pie dentro de mi EVA-02!. ¡No después de haber visto como lo trataste en el Dogma Terminal!" refunfuñó molesta Asuka, pero incapaz también de contener la risa.

"Ya lo creo, sólo que usaré mi propio traje de conexión. No quiero volver a pasar algo tan vergonzoso como lo de aquella vez", dijo Shinji, aún más animado, a la vez que ambos estallaban en carcajadas al recordar lo ridículo que se había visto con uno de los trajes de Asuka puesto.

Finalmente dejaron de reír tras un buen rato, y la pelirroja se le quedó viendo fijamente a Shinji directo a los ojos, mientras que dicho muchacho hacía exactamente lo mismo, ambos con una suave expresión en el rostro.

"¿Qué pasó con el Shinji que conocía ese día en el portaaviones? Aquél niño con el que me encontré no estaría diciendo esto.. mucho menos habría peleado como lo hiciste bajo una promesa propia..." susurró.

"... Creo que ese niño finalmente comenzó a crecer. No me gusta alardear, ya que sé que me falta mucho por crecer, por madurar, por aprender. Es sólo que se dio cuenta de que... hay cosas por las que vale la pena luchar, arriesgarse, sacrificarse", dijo, con aire soñador.

"¿Ah, sí? Bueno... entonces creo que de hoy en adelante... yo también tendré que ser más adulta", dijo en voz baja la Segunda Elegida mientras se le acercaba lentamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Shinji, expectante ante la acción de la muchacha.

"A esto..." susurró, antes de posar sus labios sobre los suyos y compartir un profundo beso, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que Shinji la tomaba delicadamente por la cintura.

Así, la Luna y las estrellas fueron los testigos silenciosos del firmamento que contemplaron desde su lugar en el cielo lo más hermoso y más fuerte que existe en este mundo, siendo expresado por ambos muchachos en su apasionado beso.

El amor.

Concluirá...

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Qué puedo decir, después de tantas escenas de acción ya era hora de escribir algo diferente. Muchas gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por su ayuda como prelectores del capítulo.

La escena de Shinji viendo cómo la armadura de su EVA (o lo que queda de ella) pierde su brillo, fue inspirada por la Phase Shift Armor que vemos en Gundam Seed (el Strike, cuando se le acaba la energía se vuelve de color gris, al igual que varios otros Gundam que se ven en la serie) y lo del casco destruido, de "Rockman Zero 4" para el GBA, ya que en la escena final se ve el casco destruido de Zero luego de haber detenido la caída del satélite Ragnarok a la Tierra. Por cierto, creo que es obvio que el EVA-01 oficialmente ya no existe, pero el 02... bueno, una vez que lo terminen de reconstruir Asuka seguirá siendo su piloto, dado que no se me ocurrió algo más adecuado para ella (no me la imagino en un cargo administrativo siendo alguien de armas tomar).

El vestido de Asuka durante el funeral... no creo que lo hayan reconocido, pero fue sacado de esa imagen final del artbook Die Sterne de Sadamoto.

La frase final de este capítulo fue inspirada por el volumen 14 del manga de "B't X", cuando Fao y su beta Juttaime vencen al último General Oscuro, Gai y beta Shenjiu y comenta la razón de su victoria.

Agradezco los comentarios de Himp, Richardtc y de alguien que le demasiados fics por el capítulo anterior, así como el de FeroAng (aunque va un poco atrasado en la lectura). Ha sido un largo camino, pero sólo falta un capítulo más, el epílogo de esta historia para que llegue a su fin, espérenlo muy pronto.

Comenzado el 9 de Diciembre del 2006

Terminado el 14 de Diciembre del 2006


	19. Hacia una Nueva Era

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Las Alas del Corazón**

**Epílogo: Hacia una Nueva Era**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

**Año 2025 – Tokyo-3**

Era una hermosa y soleada mañana la que iluminaba la histórica ciudad. Ni una sola nube ensuciaba el resplandeciente cielo azul.

Hacía ya seis años desde que la ciudad finalmente fue reconstruida, al contar con el apoyo de casi todo el mundo dado el simbolismo que representaba y los hechos que en ella se vivieron. Se trabajó arduamente a toda máquina, día y noche sin descanso hasta que finalmente la meta se cumplió.

Al contrario de cuando sirvió como una fortaleza, los edificios que la componían ya no estaban hechos de acero reforzado, ni tampoco había edificaciones armadas que sirvieran a modo de intercepción. La razón era porque siempre existía el riesgo de que fueran tomadas bajo control enemigo y también porque simple y sencillamente, semejantes preparaciones ya no eran necesarias.

No gracias al sistema que era capaz de proyectar un Campo-AT artificial en una forma perfectamente esférica, capaz de cubrir la ciudad entera y ser completa y absolutamente impenetrable.

Incluso la topografía del lugar era algo característico de la ciudad, dado que el antiguo Geofrente se había localizado bajo tierra y nadie se tomó la molestia en tratar de reconstruir la ciudad encima de su nivel, las paredes de la gigantesca cueva se habían aprovechado a manera de establecer el asentamiento, como si estuviera resguardado en el cuenco de un valle.

Incluso un lago artificial (como el Ashinoko que en antaño había existido ahí) se había colocado a orillas de la ciudad pero éste tenía una particularidad muy especial. Justo en su centro, una escultura de mármol blanco como la nieve se alzaba orgullosa, mirando al cielo eternamente. Con su figura humanoide y un único ojo dándole la apariencia de un cíclope, era una de las dos imágenes que más representaban a la ciudad, en memoria de aquello que se utilizó para protegerla en el pasado.

La otra escultura ocupaba un lugar igualmente representativo, en el centro de la ciudad se erguía una enorme pirámide, el logotipo de NERV ocupando por completo una de sus caras. Y justo en la punta, se alzaba de forma igual de desafiante, dirigida a los cielos, una réplica en mármol blanco del legendario titán que tantas veces había servido a esta ciudad, cada detalle era exacto: el cuerno en su cabeza; las doce alas gigantescas completamente desplegadas saliendo de su espalda; la lanza con cuatro puntas, dos entrelazadas de cada extremo, sostenida en su mano derecha. La única diferencia con su similar del lago era que unas cuantas partes de la escultura estaban hechas con los restos de la armadura original que aquél guerrero usó en la que fue su última batalla.

No obstante, a pesar de la majestuosidad que Tokyo-3 ofrecía con esas esculturas, lo que consideraba su mayor tesoro se encontraba en uno de los edificios que estaban a las orillas del lago, en un conjunto de departamentos que por fuera no parecían tener nada de especial.

El sonido de la ducha podía escucharse venir desde el interior de uno de los dichos departamentos al estar siendo utilizada para lo que su ocupante realiza cada mañana, como una ceremonia ritual.

De repente, la caída del agua se detuvo y la persona tomó una toalla que estaba colgada convenientemente cerca para comenzar a secarse, el agua resbalando por todo su cuerpo, su corto cabello negro pegándosele a la frente por efecto de la humedad.

Se ató la toalla alrededor de la cintura y se acercó al estante dentro del baño donde colocó sus ropas para prepararse para lo que sería un nuevo día.

Todo con tal de no molestar a la ocupante del dormitorio.

A través del vapor que inundaba el lugar, un brillo en su pecho producto de la luz del Sol que entraba por la ventana resplandeció. No por la humedad que lo rodeaba, sino por algo más.

Una gran cicatriz de color blanca que iba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la parte derecha de su cintura, atravesando todo su pecho, estaba presente ahí. La herida ya era vieja, pero debido a su gravedad, no había desaparecido y en vez de ello, había dejado una marca perpetua.

Se frotó con fuerza todo el cuerpo con la toalla para secarse y sin molestarse en abrir la ventana o la puerta para dejar escapar algo del vapor acumulado, comenzó a vestirse rápidamente con el traje color azul marino que siempre preparaba cada noche antes de acostarse. Era una necesidad y una obligación estar presentable en el trabajo. Sobre todo en días como éste, cuando se tenía programada otra activación de prueba.

El hombre terminó de colocarse la chaqueta, donde una insignia de color plateado resplandeció por un momento en la parte izquierda de su pecho y de la misma manera, el pendiente con forma de gota de color púrpura brillante que colgaba de su pecho por una cadena plateada también lo hizo. Después, se colocó los zapatos negros como carbón pero elegantemente lustrosos y brillantes. Hecho eso, se dirigió al espejo y disipó la humedad que se había acumulado en su superficie pulida producto del vapor con una mano.

Un par de ojos color azul oscuro se reflejaron en él, saludándolo como cada mañana. Y como en cada mañana, tomó su equipo de afeitar para proceder a la última fase de su rutina de preparación matutina.

Sin embargo, justo antes de tomar el instrumento para la vital tarea, un destello en el dorso de su mano derecha captó su atención y se le quedó viendo un momento. De la misma manera que en su pecho, una marca blanca se encontraba ahí, sólo que ésta era de color circular, justo en el centro de su mano. Girando la muñeca, examinó con atención la palma, donde una herida idéntica estaba presente, con la misma textura brillante. Una única cicatriz que atravesaba tejidos, tendones y nervios por igual, una masa de tejido regenerado que por supuesto, tenía a su pareja. Alzó su mano izquierda y contempló a su hermana gemela, el brillo de la cicatriz saludándolo desde ahí.

Por un momento, se les quedó viendo. Hacía ya mucho que habían dejado de dolerle, a pesar de haberse sometido a varias intervenciones ahí para permitir la recuperación mínima de tejidos vitales, todo gracias a la biotecnología. Nunca había estado dispuesto a usar guantes para ocultarlas y aunque la gente muchas veces se le quedaba viendo cada vez que tenía la mano para saludarla, una sonrisa suya aliviaba la tensión del momento y el detalle pasaba de largo, sin que tuviera mayor importancia.

Dando un suspiro, resumió la tarea para comenzar a afeitarse.

* * *

Ahora se encontraba preparando el desayuno en la cocina, moviendo el sartén por el mango como todo un experto mientras preparaba algo sencillo, sólo huevos con tocino y panqués. 

No obstante, cuando su mano se dirigió por sí sola sin despegar la vista de la sartén para tomar la sal y sólo sintió su puño asir aire, dio una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa. Frunciendo el ceño, alzó la vista y miró a sus alrededores, en busca del condimento que necesitaba. Moviéndose hacia la sala, sus ojos se enfocaron en algo fuera de lugar.

Un diminuto par de zapatillas azules que se dejaban verdor debajo del sofá.

Dando una sonrisa y moviéndose lo más sigilosamente posible, rodeó el mueble para tomar por sorpresa al responsable del robo.

Quien evidentemente era lo que quería.

Tomándola con ambas manos por los costados, la levantó súbitamente de su escondite, girando y dando vueltas rápidamente, unas infantiles risas alegres resonando por todo el departamento.

Una vez que él mismo se mareó, se detuvo y giró delicadamente a la personita para verla a la cara. Su brillante cabello rojo recogido gracias a un par de moños hacían de ella el vivo retrato de su madre. En su pequeña mano apretaba con fuerza el salero y su rostro aunque alegre, no podía evitar revelar la culpabilidad de su crimen en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

"Kotori... Ya sabes que no debes esconderle a papá las cosas de la cocina. Mami se molesta cuando el desayuno no está listo a tiempo", dijo, en un tono que trataba de ser de regaño, pero falló miserablemente ante la vista tan adorable que su hija daba en sus brazos.

"Aaaahh", dijo la niña, con un puchero, "Sólo quería sorprender a papa". Shinji no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido cada vez que la oía hablar con esa extraña mezcla de japonés y alemán, le daba un acento único. Pero trató de no quedarse embobado contemplándola. Se suponía que tenía que ser una figura ejemplar...

"Ah, veo que ya te vistes correctamente tú sola", dijo, refiriéndose al pequeño vestido azul que llevaba puesto la niña, ante lo cual la chiquilla alzó la frente, tratando de dar un gesto de superioridad que resultaba hilarante dada su corta edad.

"¡Sí!. ¡Yo misma vestí!. ¡Sin ayuda de nadie!" dijo con su voz chillona.

Shinji no pudo evitar dar una risita, en verdad era el vivo retrato de su madre, sobre todo con ese gran orgullo suyo.

El sonido de la ducha corriendo otra vez alcanzó sus oídos, por lo que decidió aprovecharlo. "¿Oyes eso? Mamá ya se despertó. ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a poner la mesa para que podamos tomar todos juntos el desayuno?. ¿Eh?" le dijo con una sonrisa, ante lo cual la niña asintió ferozmente con un fuerte "¡Hai!". Con cuidado, la depositó en el suelo y rápida como un rayo, comenzó a hacer su mejor esfuerzo para cumplir la labor que su padre le había encomendado.

Kotori Ikari Langley. Un verdadero monstruo que con la corta edad de cinco años, nunca parecía cansarse.

Dejando que su vista vagara un momento por la sala, sus ojos se enfocaron en un foto que estaba colgada en una de las paredes. Estaba colocada de tal forma, que era lo primero que veía cada vez que regresaba a casa.

Su foto de bodas con Asuka.

Aún recordaba con emoción ese día. Había sido el mejor de su vida.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Kotori ya había sido concebida para cuando tomaron esa foto, pensó con un sonrisa, sumergido en sus recuerdos.

Luego de que todo el mundo se entero de lo ocurrido aquél fatídico día, había decidido primero que nada terminar sus estudios de la manera más rápida y eficiente posible, pero claro, con Asuka ayudándole a toda hora, incluso graduarse de la Universidad había sido relativamente fácil. Pero la pelirroja le desinfló ese orgullo que sintió cuando sostuvo su diploma en sus manos diciendo que el nivel japonés no tenía nada que hacer a compasión del alemán...

Desde entonces, ambos habían estado laborando para NERV, en espera de que Tokyo-3 terminara de ser reconstruido. Asuka aún como piloto activo y sorprendentemente para él, Shinji recibió el cargo de Teniente. Probablemente fuera debido a su desempeño, pero él sospechaba que más que nada era debido al que era el hijo único de los que fueron los principales miembros de la organización, ya que a lo largo de los últimos tres años, había ido progresando mucho, escalando puesto tras otro hasta finalmente ser la mano derecha de Fuyutsuki como el Subcomandante, siempre haciendo todo lo posible por dar caza a los miembros de SEELE que habían estado cayendo poco a poco de entre las sombras. Después del incidente de hacía ya casi diez años, varios simplemente habían optado por quitarse la vida por su propia mano, pero los demás habían sido muy escurridizos.

Ahora sólo faltaba uno.

No se dejaba engañar, tarde o temprano, con toda la red de espionaje y de información que tenían desplegada por el mundo, el último miembro de SEELE, '01', caería también. Y cuando eso pasara... Fuyutsuki le pasaría la antorcha, podía verlo en sus ojos cada vez el anciano se le quedaba viendo, evaluándolo. La única razón para que él fungiera como el Comandante de NERV era para hacer que SEELE pagara por sus crímenes, tal y como se lo prometió. Una vez hecho eso... no estaba seguro de poder ser el siguiente líder de la organización. El sólo pensamiento de ser el nuevo Comandante le provocaba mariposas en el estómago. Prefería con mucho ser el segundo, había... más espacio para maniobrar.

Pero lo que realmente le daba más miedo era que las circunstancias pudieran llevarlo a hacer algo similar a lo que hizo su padre. No hacía mucho, Fuyutsuki le contó toda la verdad que no quiso decirle durante esa batalla, el cómo su padre había hecho casi lo imposible y probablemente, algo que hubiera sido imperdonable, todo con tal de estar con su esposa otra vez.

Al final el hombre sólo había actuado por amor.

El amor... en verdad un sentimiento a la vez maravilloso y terrible.

Y ahora que compartía una familia... no estaba seguro de qué habría hecho él en el lugar de su padre. Su lema siempre había sido 'sigue adelante, sin mirar atrás'. Pero si las perdiera a ellas...

El perceptible aroma del humo lo hizo darse la vuelta al instante para atender el desayuno y evitar que se le quemara.

Estaba terminando de colocar los platos con el almuerzo servido junto con Kotori cuando oyó unos pasos suaves venir del pasillo. "Morgen", la voz cansada de Asuka se escuchó. Casi inmediatamente, Kotori se lanzó a sus brazos con un fuerte "¡Mama!" y dicha persona recogió a la pequeña en ambos brazos, dando vueltas rápidamente como tanto disfrutaba ella, haciendo su agotamiento a un lado al instante.

"¿Cómo amaneció nuestra princesa hoy? Espero que bien porque te llevaremos a ver a 'Rojo' el día de hoy", dijo con un sonrisa Asuka, a lo cual Kotori contestó con un feliz "¡Yay!" Con eso, colocó a la niña en el suelo, quien rápidamente trepó a la mesa para ocupar su lugar en el comedor.

"Buenos días, mi amor", la saludó Shinji con un beso, el cual ella aceptó gustosa antes de tomar asiento también y como cada mañana, encender la radio.

De igual forma que él, Asuka llevaba puesto su uniforme correspondiente de NERV, el clásico de color café, sólo que la insignia de sus hombros era diferente a la de todos los demás al tratarse de una piloto. El bordado que estaba en el tejido sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho así lo atestiguaba también, para dejar paso a su nombre: 'Ikari Asuka Langley'. Su largo cabello rojo le caía como cascada sobre la espalda en una única cola de caballo, y sus ojos de distintos colores aún reflejaban algo de cansancio a pesar de que últimamente dormía como una roca, sin duda debido a su condición.

Al menos podía decir a favor suyo que los tres meses de embarazo que tenía casi ni se notaban... todavía.

Aún no habían decidido el nombre si se trataba de otra niña, pero si así era el caso y ésta tenía aunque fuera la mitad de energía que Kotori tenía, estaba seguro que al menos a él las canas no tardarían en aparecerle. Los horrores del ser padre eran bienvenidos para él con todo gusto pero aún así, no dejaban de ser horrores. Recordaba en especial las excursiones al centro comercial a eso de las tres de la mañana por orden de Asuka, quien argumentaba durante el embarazo de Kotori que, "su hija tenía hambre".

Eso al menos aún no empezaba otra vez, pero Shinji calculaba que eso no tardaría en volver a comenzar.

Es por ello que rogaba porque fuera un niño esta vez, dado que prefirieron averiguar el sexo de su segundo hijo a la antigua, además de que ya tenían decidido el nombre si se trataba de un varón.

Kamui.

"¿'Rojo'?" le preguntó, alzando las cejas en interrogación, mientras él también se sentaba a tomar el desayuno.

"Así lo llama, después de todo, ese es el color de la Unidad-02", contestó Asuka encogiéndose de hombros y procediendo a devorar con voracidad su plato.

El EVA-02, nombre clave, 'Suzaku', dado la similitud de sus alas de fuego con la legendaria bestia sagrada que protegía la región del sur, el fénix. Ritsuko y Maya habían hecho un gran trabajo al ser la encargadas en restaurar la máquina hacía ya casi ocho años. Tanto él como Asuka se habían quedado boquiabiertos al ver el resultado de las reparaciones, el EVA prácticamente estaba como nuevo, conservando sus colores originales pero su estructura había sido modificada por completo para adaptarse perfectamente a las capacidades que había ganado gracias al órgano S2 y también al estilo de combate que Asuka manejaba. En resumen, el EVA-02 había revivido de sus cenizas una vez más, más fuerte y hermoso que nunca, muy similar a esa ave mítica.

Y fue casi enseguida que salió a su primera misión.

Recordó con algo de disgusto ese hecho. Aunque NERV ya era un organismo autónomo de la ONU y su principal función era el desarrollo de la biotecnología que se usó en los EVAS pero ahora para fines y aplicaciones humanas (como la regeneración de miembros amputados), además de hacer uso del sistema MAGI para otros proyectos igualmente ambiciosos, como el enigma que aún era el genoma humano o el cerebro ("usamos menos del 2 de ese disco duro en nuestras vidas", decía Ritsuko, quien era la encargada de ese proyecto, segura de que podía ser capaz de descifrar los enigmas de la mente usando como base los datos que habían logrado recolectar de las pruebas armónicas entre los EVAS y sus pilotos), aún estaba bajo amenaza, debido a lo que poseían y probablemente también por una sed de venganza creciente de sus enemigos. En ese entonces, Fuyutsuki había logrado seguirle la pista a dos miembros de SEELE hasta localizarlos definitivamente en Europa Oriental, muy cerca de las fronteras soviéticas.

Se había corrido el rumor de que una nueva producción en serie de EVAS estaba siendo construida.

Asuka al escuchar eso no había perdido el tiempo y saltando a su recién restaurada Unidad, simplemente había salido a toda velocidad desplegando sus alas al máximo y solicitando las coordenadas de dicha locación. Y efectivamente, cuando llegó al punto destinado, fue recibida por dos Unidades nuevas en serie, idénticas a las primeras con las que pelearon.

Pero... por fortuna, esas cosas ni siquiera habían tenido un sistema operativo para que funcionaran, mucho menos un órgano S2. Simplemente las habían puesto de pie para tratar de ahuyentar a Asuka con su vista.

Craso error.

Las instalaciones de ese lugar quedaron reducidas a cenizas en un mar de fuego al instante. El incidente provocó un gran alboroto y revuelo por todo el mundo. Sobretodo por la reaparición del EVA-02 que se creía había sido destruido en ese día del 26 de Mayo del 2016. Lo que ahora en los libros de historia se conocía como "La Gran Batalla de Tokyo-3". Desde ese entonces, el EVA rojo sobrevolaba varias veces a la semana la ciudad, sirviendo como su guardián, así como un arma en caso de que otro país tratara de desarrollar un EVA para fines bélicos, pero por fortuna, eso ya no parecía ser el caso. El desarrollo de las máquinas era en extremo costoso, y sin el equipo técnico adecuado, lento e ineficiente. "Una copia jamás se comparará con el original", decía Asuka con orgullo cada vez que bajaba de su Unidad.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una emisión de la radio con un aire aparatoso.

"_Noticia de última hora. Se acaba de confirmar que el servicio secreto británico, trabajando en conjunto con autoridades alemanas, logró la captura del último miembro del tan buscado consejo de SEELE por sus crímenes contra la humanidad. No hace más de treinta minutos, la captura de Keel Lorenz fue un éxito luego de una intensa década de busca desde los sucesos del 26 de Mayo del 2016. Paso con nuestro corresponsal, Hokuto Tatsumiya allá en Berl..."_ Asuka apagó la radio.

"Bueno", empezó, "debes de estar satisfecho. Con esto, tu ascenso ya está asegurado", dijo con una sonrisa.

Shinji se quedó estupefacto (una expresión en la cara que le resultó muy graciosa a Kotori), aún asimilando la información en su cerebro. Realmente no había esperado que esto sucediera tan pronto, pero dadas las capacidades de los agentes encubiertos que habían enviado a la misión, no era de extrañar. "Supongo que habrá que darles un reconocimiento a Sakurazuki y a Takamichi, veo que no nos equivocamos al enviarlos", dijo a modo de broma Shinji, mientras daba unos cuantos bocados a su plato para ver que Asuka miraba con avidez el suyo. La ración que le había servido a ella literalmente había desaparecido. Suspirando, empujó el plato en su dirección, a lo cual Asuka, sin perder un segundo, lo devoró tal y como al primero.

"¿Segura que está bien que comas tanto? Ya sabes que la prueba de hoy se supone sería para comprobar el funcionamiento del equipo diseñado para el funcionamiento aéreo", dijo preocupado Shinji.

"¡Hmph! No digas tonterías, por tú culpa sabes que ahora debo comer por dos. Además, la verdad no sé para que tenemos que hacer esas pruebas. El EVA-02 por sí solo se basta, tengo la sospecha de que ese idiota de Aida sólo diseña sus nuevas tonterías con tal de fastidiarme", dijo Asuka, frunciendo el ceño, a punto de terminar su plato.

Shinji simplemente sonrió, pensando en ello. Kensuke había logrado lo imposible por lograr unirse a NERV y convertirse en la cabeza del equipo técnico y de reparaciones de la Unidad-02 luego de haber sido expulsado de la Universidad, aunque su amigo argumentaba que era debido a la "incomprensión de los demás hacia él". Aunque lamentaba el no haber podido nunca llegar a ser piloto de un Evangelion, se daba por satisfecho al conocer de pies a cabeza la estructura del EVA rojo, diseñando, modificando y arreglando hasta la más ínfima pieza con tal de que "fuera una obra maestra", según sus propias palabras. Siempre daba la impresión de ser un niño en una juguetería cada vez que realizaba su trabajo.

"¡Yay!. ¿Estará el tío Aida ahí?" dijo Kotori, con evidente expectación y no era para menos. Kensuke tenía la fama también entre NERV por consentir (en exceso, aseguraban algunos, incluida Asuka) a la pequeña, a quien Shinji y Asuka llevaban a NERV cada vez que se hacía la prueba de activación de 'Rojo', como ella lo llamaba.

Los ojos verdes de la chiquilla se abrían llenos de admiración cada vez que veía a la máquina y al final de esos días, marido y mujer charlaban sobre cuándo creían que sería adecuado para ella conocer toda la verdad sobre los EVAS, sobre NERV y... sobre ellos mismos.

"Por supuesto, princesa", le aseguró Shinji mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a recoger los platos para llevarlos al fregadero y lavarlos de inmediato. Era muy quisquilloso cuando se trataba de las labores domésticas. Una vez que terminó, cargó a su hija en su espalda, a manera de caballito, para comenzar a dirigirse a la salida del departamento.

"Sí, lamentablemente...", dijo Asuka con una expresión oscura mientras comenzaba a seguirlos por la puerta.

* * *

Al salir del departamento, Shinji fue a revisar el buzón de correo, donde vio con sorpresa una postal desde Tokyo-2 de parte de Touji y Hikari. Junto con ella, una foto de ambos en la fachada de lo que parecía ser el restaurante que recién habían abierto y al que les invitaban venir cuando pudieran darse el tiempo estaba presente. Miró con una sonrisa la foto de sus amigos y notó a Pen-Pen en medio de ellos, su plumaje ya casi completamente gris en la foto, saludando. El pingüino lo había sorprendido no sólo por su inteligencia, sino también por la longevidad que había tenido, aunque desde que Kotori lo conoció, parecía que ya no duraría mucho. La pequeña lo apretujaba con una gran fuerza, como si se tratara de un oso de peluche cada vez que lo veía. 

Estaban caminando hombro con hombro, marido y mujer, él con su hija ahora tomada de su mano, cuando tuvo una sensación que no había sentido en más de diez años venir en dirección del Lago Ayanami.

Una sensación que siempre había asociado con la batalla, con el enemigo, aunque la última vez que la sintió fue para una despedida.

Deteniéndose en seco, giró la vista en la dirección desde donde sentía venir la presencia.

Nadie notó que su pendiente púrpura dio un pequeño resplandor muy intenso, no por acción de los rayos del Sol, sino porque parecía tener fuego en su interior.

Ahí, sobre la superficie, vio la figura traslúcida de cinco personas, sonriéndole, todas con una expresión serena en la cara.

Kaji, Misato, sus padres... y Rei.

"¿Qué pasa, papa?" lo distrajo la voz de Kotori, haciéndole bajar la vista por un momento hacia su hija, pero cuando la regresó al punto que estaba viendo de la superficie cristalina del lago, ya no había nada.

Sólo una pluma blanca como la nieve, flotando justo ahí.

Sonriendo, se apresuró a alcanzar a su esposa, quien se había adelantado un poco y ahora se había volteado para mirarlos, con una expresión extrañada en el rostro. "Nada, es sólo que... creí ver a alguien conocido, eso es todo", contestó Shinji con una sonrisa.

Asuka lo miró con su ojo sano un tanto extrañada, pero al final decidió no darle importancia al comentario, "Anda, démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde", lo regañó, mientras se dirigían hacia su auto.

Si alguien hubiera visto en ese momento a la familia, se habría percatado de ese algo que los rodeaba, como un aura que los distinguía de cualquier otra persona. Como si una luz muy intensa estuviera posada justo encima de cada uno de ellos, iluminándolos.

Cualquier habría dicho que parecían ángeles a punto de desplegar las alas de su corazón, para surcar los cielos...

Hacia una nueva era.

**Fin**

Notas finales del autor:

Ah, nada como escuchar un poco de Utada Hikaru mientras escribo estas notas finales (vale la pena que chequen a la cantante, algunas de sus rolas son muy buenas, como 'Hikari', 'Color's' o 'Tokyo Nights'). Muchísimas gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por todo el apoyo que me han brindado con su labor de prelectores para toda esta historia, en verdad se los agradezco mucho.

Bueno, aquí está, el fin definitivo de Las Alas del Corazón. Ha sido un largo camino desde que comencé esta historia, originalmente no pensé que llegara a ser tan larga (+200,000 palabras) pero fue creciendo, aumentando, el script original tuvo que sufrir serias modificaciones, capítulos nuevos, sucesos diferentes a los que planeé en un principio, todo gracias a repasar una y otra vez el manga y más de la mitad de los capítulos por escenas, diálogos y descripciones. A pesar de ello, puedo decir que estoy muy satisfecho con el resultado, Evangelion más que un título referente a sus robots, es sobre la psique humana, el autodescubrimiento del interior de los personajes y aunque he de decir que la razón principal por la que me llamó la atención este título fue por sus mechas, espero haber podido dar al menos un introspección de los personajes aceptable en esta historia. Como bien dije antes, LQYAE... fue mi mayor referente para comenzar a escribir esto, pero aunque tengo que decir que es mi historia favorita, el final era demasiado... "color de rosa", vamos, todos los personajes terminaban viviendo felices por siempre (a excepción de Gendo)... lo lamento, pero por mi experiencia en historias, libros, novelas, fics y otros títulos de anime y manga que he tenido la oportunidad de leer o ver, eso no sucede. De lo personajes que murieron en esta historia (Kaji, Kaworu, Misato, Gendo y Rei), la razón para esa decisión fue debido a que tras más o menos analizarlos una y otra vez, me pareció que estaban marcados por la tragedia y un suceso como el que les ocurrió era inevitable (aunque tengo que decir que con Kaworu estuve a punto de hacer algo distinto, la idea original consistía en introducirlo a la historia durante el tiempo en que Shinji estaba dentro de su EVA y al ver la manera de ser de los humanos, rechazar su labor como último Ángel y rebelarse contra SEELE, casi seguramente usando al EVA-03 y ayudar a los otros dos Elegidos en contra de los EVAS series, pero sólo era una idea, no llegó a desarrollarse) y lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de darles el fin más digno que podían tener. Por otra parte, otorgarle un final feliz a Evangelion... creo que es algo que la mayoría deseó ver tras "The End of Evangelion" (no lo niego, gran película, pero el final es un asco, al menos RE-TAKE corrigió eso en gran medida) y fue otro factor de peso para hacerme escribir una versión propia los hechos. De hecho, el mismo doujin de RE-TAKE también fue una gran influencia, al mostrarme por primera vez de forma "oficial" a un Shinji decidido y con convicciones fuertes, luchando por algo en específico, creo que el Shinji de mi historia es un pálido reflejo del que vemos ahí. Finalmente, el otro factor que me hizo escribir esto, más referentemente a toda la batalla con los EVAS series y por ende, buena parte de la historia (Shinji crucificado, Asuka lastimada por la lanza) fue un fic llamado Looking Back, escrito por Dante Abbey, donde vemos a Shinji reflexionar sobre esas cicatrices suyas en sus manos mientras que Asuka habla de un "accidente" en donde obtuvieron sus heridas a modo de explicación para no levantar sospechas hacia sus hijas...

Quizás lo que más lamento es no haber podido incluir a... otros personajes ya que al pensar en ellos, era demasiado tarde para incluirlos, lo mismo sucedió para tratar de darle un desarrollo diferente a algunos (Kaworu), pero con mi siguiente fic, espero poder corregir ese error.

Ha sido divertido, muy divertido escribir esto, principalmente las escenas de las batallas, mostrando la supremacía del EVA-01 hasta el final en casi todas ellas. Este fic también ha sido posible gracias a ti lector, al darme el apoyo para continuar en lo que a veces parecía una ardua tarea, titánica, imposible de hacer, pero se cumplió. Y el final... ¿Habrá más ataques de Ángeles o de seres similares?. ¿Qué futuro le depara a los personajes? Eso te lo dejo a ti lector a tu imaginación, aunque claro, cualquiera puede sentirse capaz de querer hacer una continuación de esta historia para satisfacer a ese universo desconocido que cada uno tiene en su interior llamado imaginación (claro, siempre y cuando si lo quiere publicar solicite mi permiso).

Ahora... lo más probable es que continué con Redención, si han leído lo que está en la red, sabrán que no es el fic convencional y me enfoco a una trama mucho más oscura que en esta historia (o en cualquier otra), pero no pienso tocar el teclado para escribir nada sobre ese fic sino hasta Enero o más tarde, necesito un descanso... (por cierto, si alguien se lo pregunta, el Shinji que vimos al final del capítulo 16 de este fic, ES invencible, su contraparte de Redención no tiene nada que hacer con él) así que... hasta la próxima.

Por cierto, lo olvidaba¡Que pasen unas felices fiestas navideñas y un aún más feliz año nuevo!

Comenzado el 15 de Diciembre del 2006

Terminado el 16 de Diciembre del 2006


End file.
